


Bunny Farm

by Genuka



Series: The Bunny Farms [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bunny Farm Escapee, Gen, If its marked under original I NEED FEEDBACK! No one else will give me any, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Never Ending, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Plot Bunny Collection, Potter Luck, Random Updates, Sane Voldemort, Snippets, Specify Chapter Name/Number when Reviewing since the story name is all that shows in Inbox, THIS IS A TESTING GROUND & BUNNY FARM!!!, Work In Progress, Written things I just want to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 96
Words: 269,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My incomplete, shorter works and various Plot Bunnies I might expand on or work with later.<br/>This may include notes that are to go with the rest of the individual bunny/story at the bottom of the actual story section. I'll try to remember to put them in the actual notes section but no promises.</p><p>Please view each chapter as a separate story, when its posted on its own the link will be added to the end of the chapter in the notes section. So check back frequently or simply check my other works if you're looking for more on a particular story/chapter!</p><p>Rated for Randomness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Bound

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't noticed the first version number references a complete posting of the new story due to either make it easier to look at or significant/important changes earlier in the story. If it has a second number, usually separated by a period to avoid confusion, than it continues from the end of the last full version to avoid having to re-read things that either haven't changed or only have minor changes. The same goes for further numbers if I ever bother to use them instead of posting separately.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape watched under a disillusionment spell with suspicion as a seventh year Ravenclaw pulled a sixth year Slytherin into an abandoned classroom. He carefully slipped in behind them to see that the room was set up for a ritual of some sort, the shimmering vial of unicorn blood and ritual blade made his gut clench in dread. One did not perform such magics with out a very good reason, especially with the dangerous risks to ones self and the addictive nature of the magic involved. While he had been distracted examining the ritual ingredients and trying to decide what exact ritual his students were planning to attempt they had already begun the ritual with a soft, barely audible chanting. As a result he only noticed their actions and the runes they had drawn on the floor when they burned a rope made out of hemp. The dour man turned with a scowl, dropping the spell as he stepped passed an unseen rune design on the floor to loom over his recalcitrant students.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing?" Snape asked with a silky, not mention dangerous purr bordering on a growl in his voice. 

His sudden appearance caused the sixth year Hufflepuff near the incense burner to yelp and knock its newly lit contents rolling across the design on the floor. Along side the incense and half burnt rope were two pre-made potions that smashed on the stone floor, also spilling across the design only for the liquid to stop just shy of Snape's feet, earning a scowl from the man. None of them saw the two hairs fall from where they were caught on a button of his robes into the botched ritual mess. A hair each from the man currently looming over them threateningly and a green-eyed Gryffindor who had slammed into that same man earlier in the day, leaving behind a hair caught in the grip of his robe button.

None of the students were willing to meet their professor's gaze much less answer him, but the Ravenclaw did mutter something as he arched his eyebrow at them waiting impatiently for an answer to his question. He rather hoped that the young fools hadn't gotten far enough to attract too much magic or magically powerful attention to their little fiasco. If they had then the ritual, no matter how botched would have to be continued by someone, most probably him, and completed as safely as possible to dissipate the gathered power.

"Come now, I don't have all night. You've already earned a month's worth of detentions with Filch you might as well tell me what ritual you were attempting so that I can at least clean it up properly." Snape said impatiently, glaring at them with one of his best terrifying bat of the dungeons glare. 

His obsidian eyes narrowed as the seventh year Slytherin shifted distracting him a split second too long, allowing the sixth year Gryffindor to throw something into the potion soaked mess at his feet. Whatever he had thrown sparked on the potion soaked stones and activated a flare of power, scaring the students into bolting, triggering a chain reaction. Between the botched ritual set up, the potion fumes and detritus sunk into his robes, the two hairs that landed in the ritual potions, his protective hair grease, and the single small paper cut on the edge of his palm the magic _changed_. 

As the power flared it engulfed him, sinking into his blood, skin, and bone as a light shot out of the room, past the fleeing students and finding a green-eyed Gryffindor just coming from a late night jaunt to the bathroom to slam into. From both the Dark Mark on Snape's arm and the soul shard in Harry's scar the magic traveled down the powerful connecting links to slam into Voldemort waking him from his slumber, wrenching a pained screech from him and triggering a second chain reaction. The second chain reaction drew the soul shard in the diadem to the closest conduit to the main soul piece, Snape's Dark Mark, traveling along it to merge along side all of the other pieces into the main piece. 

A small shard was left behind in Snape's mark altering it so that the serpent in the tattoo now wrapped around a lightning bolt after leaving the skull. Harry's reaction was different, stronger, with his scar splitting open and bleeding he lost consciousness, sinking to the cold stone floor. The soul shard in Harry's scar was buried to deeply in his flesh and interwoven to tightly to his own soul so that it refused to leave its host as all others did to return and merge with the main soul piece. As a result all of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes except for the soul pieces in Snape and Harry returned to the main soul piece, merging and mostly healing the tattered soul.

Then the third chain reaction kicked in, the magic interacting with the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in Harry's blood triggering their own unique change. The young King of Lions grew retractable fangs with links to two separate tubes, leading to venom sacks that developed in the top of his mouth. His eyes changed, gaining an extra set of eyelids, the ability to petrify or kill accompanied by a color change, and to top it off his tears became almost as powerful as those of a Pheonix. To help support these changes his acceptable diet changed as well, allowing him to actually survive on blood alone as an emergency measure if it ever became necessary and altering what plants he could safely consume. 

Harry knew none of this as he lay unconscious on the cold stone floor of the corridor just outside the bathroom until a worried Hermione found him the next morning and brought him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey clucked in exasperation and placed him in the bed next to one Severus Snape, who had reluctantly dragged himself to the hospital wing once the magic had abated enough for him to move relatively safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More can be found here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4649457/chapters/10605492


	2. An Unexpected Alliance

Voldemort, complete in his hybrid-snake visage and ruby eyes, looked up at the shouts. Some idiot must have decided to make a run on the students taking advantage of the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year before coming to the meeting, he thought with a sigh. He watched his Death Eaters drag two people into the room, throwing them down before the dias and his throne.

The smaller of the two could have been mistaken for a bundle of rags even with so much blood matting them together. The dark shaggy head attached to the bundle of rags lifted enough to show him blazing emerald eyes and for him to realize that his thorn of a nemesis Harry Potter had just been thrown at his feet. The bundle of velvet dark forest green robes, on the other hand, shifted and showed that itself to be Minerva McGonagall. 

Voldemort noted with absent amusement the tightening of the muscles across the shoulders of his spy even as he showed his amusement with the defiance his prisoners were showing him. A flick of his wrist was all it took to summon the wands of not only McGonagall and Potter from the Death Eaters that had confiscated them but Snape's as well. Snape barely managed to look startled before another discrete use of wandless and wordless magic brought his spy to his knees next to the two captives.

"Lets make things a bit more comfortable shall we?" Voldemort drawled. 

Voldemort's wand waved, canceling the standard glamors his old schoolmate wore to put the muggleborn children at ease. McGonagall's hair color bled back into a full and vibrant auburn, the grey and white hairs disappearing as they faded back into their original coloring. Her wrinkles and age lines faded back into smooth skin, barely softening her still fierce expression. 

A set of complicated wand movements aimed at Harry had him cleaned of blood and his ragged clothing transfigured into slightly better than standard robes in a soft grey, almost ash-like color. As far as the Dark Lord was concerned the look of confusion and shock on the boy's face was more than payment enough for cleaning the boy up a bit. The fact that Harry almost immediately had dark patches of blood forming on his newly transfigured robes, on the other hand, had Voldemort frowning.

"Narcissa? Would you check the boy? No need for him to pass out from untended wounds while we talk." Voldemort said even as he motioned the Lady Malfoy forward from behind her husband to check Harry over. 

A pointed look from Narcissa kept all three of them quiet and still, if scowling, as she cast diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell over not only Harry but McGonagall and Snape as well. She quickly cleared the two adults of their very minor injuries before turning her full attention on Harry's much more serious but not yet life-threatening wounds. Absently, Medi-witch Malfoy transfigured the robes into only a pair of boxers for a better overall look at the seeping wounds on Harry's back, arm, and leg. Barely biting back a gasp at the visual effect of what her diagnostic spells had barely hinted at. 

Almost everyone could see the crisscrossing and over lapping scars on Harry's back causing many to either bite back a gasp or sharply draw in their breath, effectively silencing the entire meeting. Bellatrix who had been about to make a taunting and degrading comment to Harry immediately quieted at the sight of the scars. The sudden bodily stillness and rage on the insane woman's face caused a good number of Death Eaters to very carefully draw back from her.

"Who Dares!? Only My Lord has the right!" Bellatrix hissed out, her eyes never leaving the old and new wounds scattered across Harry's torso.

Harry's front wasn't much better, his forearm was still bleeding from a cutting hex he hadn't quite managed to dodge. While his chest and arms had scars scattered in silvery shapes and lines, creating intricate patterns all over his naked skin. Voldemort sat up sharply when Harry's skin was revealed, even as his anger found a new direction. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he felt the cool air on his naked flesh and his scrambled need to hide the scarring over that of his perceived modesty was painfully obvious.

Voldemort's eyes began to glow in fury causing Harry to wince at the burning in his scar as Voldemort mentally traced each and every scar he could see with his eyes. In the process he recognized that many of them, if not all, had to have been inflicted by muggles. McGonagall and Snape both glanced at Harry, trying to see what had startled hardened Death Eaters. Upon seeing the scars they both paled dramatically and bit back their own reactions.

"Did the two of you know about this?" Voldemort practically hissed. 

Both Professors shook their heads, utterly speechless at the sight of so much damage on a child, muchless one of their students. Snape even went so far as to willingly and silently pull out his hidden potions kits immediately turning them over without a fuss. Handing every last one of them to either Narcissa to help heal Harry or set them aside for Voldemort himself to peruse at his leisure.

Narcissa practically snatched the potion kits that Severus handed over and started working to repair the damage. She viciously kept her temper in check. Using the Occluding skill that she had learned as a child and that Severus later had helped her to very nearly perfect ruthlessly.

"My lord, the damage I can see alone disqualifies Mr. Potter's current Guardians by ancient law. I fear casting a medical history diagnostic but his injuries, scars, and my oath as a Medi-witch require that I do so before he leaves my care." Narcissa informed them almost woodenly, barely keeping her unadulterated fury in check even as it blazed in her eyes. The same fury that caused Harry to flinch back from her as she very gently moved his hands and arms so that she could better see both injuries and scars alike as she continued with her impromptu report. "Whoever has treated him previously, especially without reporting this amount of damage has effectively lost their license to practice until they go through at least one remedial ethics course, barring extenuation circumstances."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked quietly.

"It means, that if Poppy was not actively prevented in some way from reporting this kind and amount of damage to a healer who is senior to her she has forfeited her right to act as a healer until she takes a special training course. I would also be subject to such a reprimand, and rightfully so as a Potions Master, if I had known about this and not reported it." Snape answered softly. "Anyone under the age of 17 found with such damage without some type of reasonable explanation on record for the injuries, new and old, is to be reported. Child abuse of any form is subject to a mandatory 10 _year_ stay in Azkaban should the person be found guilty." 

"Potions is very much like learning the volatile muggle chemistry with a rather large element of cooking. I purposefully terrorize students to keep them more aware of their surroundings and thus of the possible dangers with the potions that are being brewed." Snape explained further in the quiet of the interrupted meeting. "I am also the only potions teacher that has been employed at Hogwarts and _never_ either lost a student or had one permanently maimed during the course of their studies. I have received numerous official and unofficial reprimands for my teaching methods but they do work. They keep the students safe. Or as safe as possible when working with volatile potions. Every Potions Master and Herbology Master is required to obtain and maintain a basic Medi-witchery license as a part of their mastery."

"Potter you will be remaining here under my... care. I clearly don't have all of the information I need to make a proper decision about you and the situation. Severus, you have a choice. Death or being forever bound to Potter. You have served me well despite your treachery so if you choose death I will grant you the mercy of a quick one. Minerva, same choice. Your death would also be quick as a token of my respect for you." Voldemort informed them softly, finally having gained a decent amount of control over his tempter.

"Of course I don't get the option of a quick death. No, my life can't be normal at all." Harry said sarcastically, his apparent sadness and hurt showing through the sarcasm and sending a shiver of disquiet down the spines of nearly all of the people who heard it. Voldemort chuckled darkly in mirthless agreement.

"Shut up, Potter." Snape ordered almost half heartedly. Those who knew him definitely noticed the lack of bite behind his words. Suddenly, a ghost of a beautiful woman fell through the ceiling. Only to land between the Dark Lord and his prisoners on the floor in a crumpled heap with an *Oof!*

"Of course, follow James' damn cloak." The ghost muttered as she sat herself back up, showing to one and all the face of one Lily Potter under her still vibrant if ghostly hair. "Why couldn't Death have been more specific? _Follow the line to my cloak or the resurrection stone and there you will find your son._ Honestly! That, that person! I wonder who holds the bloody wand?"

"Mum?" The complete astonishment in Harry's voice was only matched by his frozen awe of finally seeing his mother.

"Lily?!?!" Severus asked in utter shock, almost choking on his own breath. Lily the Ghost took a quick look around and turned to face her friend.

"Hi Sev! I hope you and Harry have been getting along while I've been away." Lily said brightly only to watch as her childhood friend paled. She narrowed her ghostly bright green eyes and asked sweetly. "Severus? What have you done?"

"I, I..." Severus stammered.

"He's been treating Harry as if he were a younger James." The still young looking Minerva informed her favorite pupil with an evil look on her face.

"Severus Tobias Snape! How dare you?!" Lily practically shrieked, making more than one Death Eater flinch and hastily step backward away from the infuriated specter.

"Lily, I can explain!" Snape said quickly, paling even further.

"You had better!" Lily told him, fully incensed and moving to stand so that she could tower over her friend. Severus quickly made a very painful choice and quickly started explaining.

"Albus kept mentioning that he was being treated like a prince and being given everything. I had to keep my cover and my promise to both you and Albus was to protect him. The only way I could see to do that was to appear to hate him with everything I had. Albus made certain that I believed his tales of Harry being spoiled between that and my need to hate him to keep him safe, I never noticed the signs of abuse." Severus explained carefully, almost soothingly. "I.."

" _Abuse!_ " Lily shrieked, whirling to frantically searching for her son and quickly examined him, checking him over completely. Her ghostly touch leaving cold kisses on his skin as she used one of the few special abilities of ghostly mothers everywhere and read the history of his wounds and scars.

"I protected him the best I could. I only found out about this less than an hour ago." Severus said softly.

"Why was our will not honored? You were invited to the bloody reading." Lily asked softly in that low dangerous tone that all mothers know.

"There was no will." Severus told her in bewilderment.

"Honestly, Sev. I know you and James didn't get along but do you truly believe I would risk my little Harry being placed with my sister? I made absolutely certain that we filed a will with specific instructions as to who would raise our son. You were on that list, despite James' objections." Lily scolded absently, checking Harry over again.

"You didn't want me to stay with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, dumbfounded, causing Lily to go deathly still before she slowly turned her suddenly blank face towards her suddenly terrified friend.

"Who placed my _son_ with my _**sister?!?!**_ " Lily practically thundered, seeming to get more solid as she expressed her fury. Her eyes flashed a deadly green. Her hair flared out as if it were a sheet of flame, flowing cloak-like behind her.

"Dumbledore!" Snape practically shouted as he scrambled backward away from the ghost of his friend; even as she advanced on him and the Death Eaters behind him scrambled to get out of their path.

"Mum's more scary than Mrs. Weasley." Harry said quietly in awe. Many of the nearby Death Eaters who heard him silently nodded in agreement.

"Minerva might be able to match that if she tried." Voldemort murmured even as he nodded his agreement to the assessment.

"I'll kill him!" Lily shouted, seething. "He _knows_ that my sister hates magic! He's the one who told her she couldn't come to Hogwarts with me."

"What do you mean your sister hates magic?" Voldemort asked sharply.

"She decided that since she can't do magic and that our abilities aren't _normal_ we're freaks and need to stop existing." Lily told him bluntly. "I don't even want to think about what she put Harry through if _she_ is the one who's been raising him. Its a pity that Death gave me a time limit for this little trip. Oh and Voldemort?"

"Yes?" Voldemort asked warily, only to receive a sharp SLAP. There was a rushing sound as most of his soul reassembled and re-merged into his body, leaving only the resurrection stone ring, Harry, and Nagini as his Horcruxes. It also, consequentially, returned his mind to him, fully.

"If you _ever_ try to kill or harm my son again then I will personally make certain you wish you had never been born." Lily told him sweetly. "In exchange for not claiming my pound of flesh for killing James and I, you will protect my son as much as possible until the day you die. I am well aware of the Potter genes for getting into trouble. Something similar runs through the Evans line as well, so I'm not expecting miracles, merely an honest attempt to keep him safe."

"Yes, ma'am." Voldemort said meekly, sinking slightly in his chair and refusing to look toward McGonagall's smirking face. He didn't even bother reaching to touch the rapidly darkening mark from her hand.

Next Lily turned back to where Severus Snape was backed against the closest wall, and her eyes narrowed. "Severus, this might be hard for you to understand but _Harry is not James!_ You also gave as good as you got, sometimes better, in school. You will _apologize_ to my son and teach him potions properly as you should have in the first place. You will also be reading every single piece of parchment from his medical history as soon as Cissa casts the spell. You will _listen_ as Harry explains to you how he received every single mark, scar, and broken bone. I expected far better from you and you _will_ take care of my _son!_ Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Lily." Snape said in a small voice which not a single person present blamed him for.

"Professor McGonagall?" Lily's sweet voice quickly wiped the smirk from the cat animagus' face. "I don't have time to get the full story from you verbally, would you mind bringing forward the relevant memories? I'll be quick. Unless you'd rather I got an extension of my time here and dragged it from you the old fashioned way?"

"Yes, Lily." McGonagall said almost as meekly as Voldemort had. Bringing forward the key memories for her former student to browse through, she waited patiently. Lily quickly went through them and made a decision. With a smirk Lily looked between Harry and McGonagall speculatively.

"Harry dear? How would you like a pet cat?" Lily asked quietly, causing a few moments of confusion before comprehension dawned on the animagi's face, along with a look of chagrin.

"Sure, I guess." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well, you're getting a black panther to help take care of you and a tabby cat for a pet." Lily said with a smirk, cocking an eyebrow at a resigned Snape and a rather meek McGonagall.

"I don't understand. Where would you even get a black panther?" Harry said in confusion. "We could probably get a tabby from the pet store..."

"Severus? Professor? Would you mind?" Lily asked sweetly. Snape sighed and shifted to his black panther animagus form even as McGonagall reverted to her tabby form before they both meekly approached Lily to sit in front of her, heads bowed like naughty children.

"Wait! You can't be serious!" Harry protested.

"I clearly can't trust Dumbledore any more and Voldemort has tried to kill you more than once. It will take some time for me to be able to trust that Voldemort will protect you properly and not simply try to kill you again." Lily told him bluntly. "Now you have a proper guardian for each side of the war. Once both sides are properly explained to you I trust you to choose the side, including neutral, that will make you happy and don't you _dare_ choose a side simply because of what James and I chose! Both of us will be happy if you are happy, regardless of which side, if any, you choose. Oh, and the next time you see Padfoot, tell him that Fire Lily has ordered him to see a mind healer for his time in Azkaban. We can't do anything about the Black family madness, so I don't ever want you to be alone with him from now on, alright?" 

"Yes, mum." Harry said quietly, as he cautiously held out his hand to the cat forms of his professors to sniff.

"Someone is going to have to submit a memory of all this to the goblins and the ministry to get this all properly registered. I _don't_ want him going back to my sister's place ever again." Lily said with a sigh. "I know I'm forgetting something.... Aha! Oh, Peeeteeerrr... Wormtail get your _arse_ over here now!" Pettigrew inched his way forward from the shadows, clearly not wanting to get near the vindictive spirit. Not that anyone could blame him.

"Yes, Lily?" Wormtail asked, cowering under her unforgiving glare.

"I'll let you off lightly. I did notice what James was too blind, and too much of a bully to see." Lily told him firmly. "Turn yourself into the ministry..."

"I'm sorry. He can't. He knows too much." Voldemort interrupted softly, only to flinch a bit when her cold gaze landed on him.

"Then set a charm so that he can only reveal the fact that he was our secret keeper, not Sirius, and his memory of my visit. I know between you and Sev, you shouldn't have any trouble creating a suitable spell or potion to do the job." Lily ordered firmly. "I will _not_ have my son put at risk again."

"We can do that." Voldemort agreed quietly. 

Voldemort glanced at the dark animagus, the very same panther animagus who now had Harry settled between his forepaws as the black panther sat behind him, standing guard over the boy. The tabby had settled in his lap, purring as Harry grinned and petted the animal form of his transfiguration professor. He wasn't concerned at all about having his git of a Potions Professor at his back. Not after the scare his mother had just given the man.

"Lady Potter, please forgive my rudeness but... why and how are you even here?" Lucius finally managed to scrape togther the courage to ask.

"Hmm? Oh, it turns out that I am descended from the La Fey and Ambrosius lines. Just as James and Voldemort are descendents of the Peverell brothers from that story about the Deathly Hallows as well as Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. I was just the first in the bloodlines to not be a squib. Death said it was something to do with an interfering Fae. I wasn't aware of any of this until Death got fed up with me demanding a few answers and to at least check on my son from time to time." Lily explained almost sheepishly. "But the reason I was actually able to come back for a time is that Harry has never been given a choice, not once. I think Death's taken a liking to Harry. Which reminds me. That prophecy you were so worried about? Uh, its kind of fulfilled. Dumbledore is just trying to force it to fulfill a second time slightly differently, this time so that Volemort will stay dead. Oh, stop it Sev! Its just a name and I don't blame you for reporting the prophecy. You might have thought about _where_ you heard it and the full situation first though."

"Would you care to explain that?" Voldemort asked sharply, just on the edge of demanding.

"Dumbledore is a strange wizard but do you honestly think he'd be conducting a teacher's interview in the Hogshead? Late at night? Even with his brother owning the place. No, he'd conduct it from the comfort of his office in the middle of the afternoon. Unfortunately the git decided that it might be beneficial if you found out at least part of the prophecy, and yes it is a true prophecy. You're interpretation is just skewed. Especially without knowing the entire thing." Lily said sourly.

"What was the full prophecy then?" Bella asked, glancing between Lily, Voldemort, and Harry.

"Sev only heard the first two lines." Lily warned before reciting. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"How can that be interpreted as being fulfilled?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"His parentage and birthdate are fairly obvious. The power to vanquish? That's simple, it refers to Harry's raw power levels. The scar marks him as Voldemort's equal. The power that the Dark Lord knows not? Death wouldn't explain that part. Something about meddling humans knowing too much. I suppose that what you're really worried about is the either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives section? That's simple but also two fold. The two of them are now forever linked. As long as one of them is merely surviving neither of them can properly live. That night a piece of Voldemort's soul attached its self to Harry, which is the either must die at the hand of the other aspect. No one can successfully kill one without having to simultaneously kill the other and they wont stay dead for any real length of time unless the death is caused by the other person in the pair." Lily explained with an ironic snort of amusement. "Both Voldemort and my Harry are immortal until they decide to kill each other simultaneously, as a _joint_ decision. Death, Magic, and Fate are actually rather amused at the whole situation." 

"Fascinating." Voldemort muttered quietly. Nodding as he connected the pieces of information together.

"There is a way to force the death portion, which is what Dumbledore is apparently trying to do. Now, my question is why are you letting him?" Lily warned them. "The meddlesome man also has some idea that my Harry is carrying a piece of Voldemort's soul. Especially after he was forced to fight and kill the school's basilisk in his second year by Voldemort's old diary."

"However interesting and vital the information is, for which I thank you, we've gotten a bit off track. You've answered the why. Now would you be so kind as to answer the how?" Voldemort re-directed gently, deciding he'd ask Harry, Snape, and Lucius about the basilisk and his diary later.

"Simple, I followed Death's connection to his Hollows and their current human owners. James' invisibility cloak is one. You've got the resurrection stone, though I've no idea where it is or what form it is currently in, and I was instructed to ignore the link to the wand. I can guess why. It changes hands _far_ too easily." Lily told them, almost sheepishly. "They acted as anchors and I was stubborn about getting here. Had I given up at any time I would have lost the right to return unless summoned specifically by the stone. They are also the reason why everyone can see me. My time is almost up as it is. If I didn't have such a large magic core while I was alive, I'd have been yanked back well before now. Now, don't worry about the soul shards, the ring, snake, and my Harry still have their shards. The rest merged when I slapped him and returned his mind. Harry, sweety, be good, have fun, and try not to break Severus, and for god's sake, someone teach my son how to duel. I don't want him helpless if he gets jumped by someone with more experience or training in a fight."

With that the ghost of Lily Evans Potter faded away smiling fondly into nothingness. She left behind a stunned group of the Dark Sect, her very confused son, and two very sheepish feline animagi.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, completely perplexed. "I mean, was I hallucinating? Was I dreaming? Did I get caught in another potions accident because Malfoy sabotaged someone's potion again? Did..."

In response the black panther rolled its eyes and set his head on the boy's shoulder. Even as the tabby dug her claws into the boy's leg, eliciting an indignant "Ow!" before he could ramble further into his confusion.

"Guess not." Harry said softly as he looked around, while rubbing at the wounds the cat claws had created in his thigh. Voldemort gave a heavy sigh and considered the boy and animagi before him thoughtfully.

"I presume that the two of you choose to be bound to Harry rather than face... that woman's wrath?" Voldemort asked rhetorically, both cats emphatically nodded their agreement. Voldemort nodded his understanding before ordering. "He is not to be left alone with the old goat. Dumbledore is likely his current magical guardian until we can get that sorted with the memory of this meeting. At some point you'll have to look into his finances and see if the old man has been abusing his position more than simply ensuring that Harry was placed somewhere unsuitable. Make certain that he learns how to become an animagus and that its kept quiet. I suspect he's going to need that little skill sometime soon. Now, do we return you to the castle or do you stay here? If you return to Hogwarts what story will we spin to keep the old goat off your backs?"

"My lord. I still need to run the medical history scan and begin treatment to correct any remaining damage." Narcissa said quietly. "It may be prudent to take the situation to the papers, if only so that the change of guardianship will not be questioned or blocked. If the situation is public, then the light can't _afford_ to try and corrupt or twist it."

"Don't I get a say?" Harry asked almost plaintively. 

Even as Snape, still in panther form, scooted closer in an attempt to cuddle Lily's son, the boy, no young man, he was now bound to until he died. All that was needed was the official binding. As it stood now both cats were only bound by their word, which they would honor. Even more so with Lily's wrath hanging over their heads.

"No, you don't. Not after how many scars I saw." Narcissa said sharply. "You are also getting a proper wardrobe before you return to that school. Even if I have to pay for it myself."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Harry asked in confusion. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say I'm only allowed Dudley's old clothes so that I wont embarrass them when I work in the garden or have to go to the store. They work just fine and I don't have to worry as much about bloodstains or grease when I make them breakfast. Though they are kind of cold in the winter."

"You have no idea how wrong that statement was, do you?" Voldemort asked flatly, only to receive a look of confusion from Harry as he was cuddled closer by his two very worried feline Professors. Voldemort sighed heavily before asking. "Do you have a preference as to which reporter we talk to?"

"As long as it isn't Rita Skeeter. She only stopped being mean to me when 'Mione found out her secret." Harry said making a face.

"Oh? What secret?" Voldemort asked, suddenly very interested.

"Why should I tell you?" Harry demanded suspiciously. Only to receive a sharp meow from the tabby in his lap and a nip of disapproval from the panther behind him even as the panther moved his front legs further forward to bracket the boy even more protectively.

"Potter, if you let me use her secret then I wont have to kill her after she owls in her article. I can simply force her into a vow and let her go." Voldemort pointed out patiently.

"Oh." Harry pondered that for a moment before nodding his head in acquiescence. "She's an unregistered animagus like Dad, Sirius, and Pettigrew."

"What's her form? For that matter what are all their forms?" Lucius asked, intrigued.

"A beetle. Dad was a stag, like my patronus. Pettigrew is a rat, and I'm not telling you Sirius'." Harry admitted.

"Alright, someone go get the reporter, and I want to know who thought it was a good idea to make a run on Hogsmeade without my leave before coming here." Voldemort ordered with a tired sigh. "Minerva, Severus, unless you see a distinct advantage to remaining in your animagi forms would you mind returning to human form? Pettigrew, you can either swear an oath and go to the ministry tonight, or you can wait and risk having to face that... woman without having cleared Black. I want your decision by the end of the meeting. Bella? Would you like to help train the boy? That means no lethal curses until I or Severus deems him capable of handling them in a possible combat situation."

"Of course my lord. I'd be delighted." Bellatrix said with a bow. Severus and Minerva both growled or hissed at her respectively.

"Severus and Minerva have the final word when it comes to training him." Voldemort said sharply. "If I find that you've over stepped your bounds or disobeyed, I will be most... displeased. I will be teaching him the Dark Arts myself."

"But!" Harry started to protest.

"No buts. You _will_ learn the Dark Arts." Voldemort told him coldly. "You cannot properly defend yourself unless you know what you are facing. I may be the only who can properly kill you but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to run around practically defenseless."

"Well, if we actually had a decent Defense professor that stayed more than a year I might actually know enough basics to get away or at least hold my ground until help came." Harry huffed. "Stupid defense curse." 

"My curse is still in effect?" Voldemort asked with surprise. 

"You're the one who cursed the defense position?" Harry asked in surprise, only to hear the chuffing laugh of his professor in panther form from behind him. "This year's teacher is worse than usual. She's a ministry employee and has decided that we only need to learn the _theory_ , no spell casting needed. She's also completely mental. If you say anything supporting creatures of any kind or something against the ministry or its public stance she comes down on you. That stupid quill of her's is..."

Harry trailed off as he rubbed his inflamed left hand with his right. Narcissa frowned and took his hand for a better look. The hiss of renewed fury she let out had them all looking at Harry's hand warily, wondering what else the boy had been subjected too.

"Severus, Professor, My Lord, I need you to look at this." Narcissa said grimly. Her tone of voice was enough to get them to all to look at Harry's hand, shifting back to human or approaching as needed. The mirroring hisses of both fury and sympathy that came from each of the three had Harry glancing back and forth between them and his still injured hand.

"What?" Harry asked, starting to get a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"Who?" Voldemort demanded from the two Hogwarts staff members present.

"Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and current Defense Professor." Snape said with absolute loathing.

"I had no idea she was using... a Blood Quill." McGonagall said, utterly furious.

"What does the phrase refer to?" Voldemort asked coldly. 

"Apparently she decided that Mr. Potter's continued avocation of your return could not be the truth and needed to be punished." Snape told him, eyes narrowed in fury. "I cannot think of anything else which would precipitate Potter being forced to write _I must not tell lies_ in his own blood."

"Lucius? Pull Draco from Hogwarts. He's going to Durmstrang when the new term starts. Until then he'll have to make do with tutors." Narcissa ordered, her fury evident only in the narrowing of her eyes. "My Lord, with these wounds, as a Healer I cannot condone his return to Hogwarts at this time."

"Yes, dear." Lucius agreed quickly. Even he knew better than to use a Blood Quill on a _child_ , even if that child wasn't really a child any more.

"Its not that bad." Harry said, feeling rather uncomfortable under such scrutiny and at so much fuss over his injuries, both healed and not. Voldemort just gave him a quelling look.

"I can see why Lady Potter was so furious." Voldemort said slowly. "Unless my hand is forced, or the situation at Hogwarts changes, Potter will be staying with us. That being said, I must ask that the three of you not try to escape."

"Why not?" Harry asked, clearly annoyed. "Aren't we, I don't know, _supposed_ to be trying to escape?"

"I can always tie you to the bed of whatever suite I put you in and set a Parseltounge password to the rooms, trapping you three inside, if you'd prefer?" Voldemort offered dryly. "Its not like anyone but you or I would be able to even say the password and I very much doubt that you'd be able to guess any password I set. I might even allow you to keep your wands."

"And if we agree to stay?" Snape asked cautiously, ignoring the incredulous stare Harry was giving him.

"Then you'll get to keep your wands as a safety measure. Not everyone will behave, regardless of the punishments I'll likely need to dish out." Voldemort answered evenly. "There will be a few rules and you wont be allowed to leave the grounds, preferably not even the building."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Notes:  
> "How do you feel about the headline, _Dark Lord Scared off of Vengeance by Ghost_?" Harry asked cheekily. Voldemort looked at the boy incredulously.
> 
> "No." He said shortly.
> 
> "It would give us a very public reason to stop fighting and give me a reason to talk to both sides and actually decide instead of someone trying to choose for me. Especially if we admit that it was mum." Harry pointed out reasonably/stubbornly.
> 
> focus on Voldemort and Harry taking down Dumbledore and the Ministry? Make Harry go darker, more capable of revenge and hurting people (mental/emotional/reputational) not necessarily physical.


	3. An Unexpected Alliance v2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't being moved to a separate post partly because I have enough running already. I tend to only move it when musey takes a serious interest, I have room to take on one more in the rotation, you guys badger me enough, or I have more than 10k words in a particular story. Until that point I keep providing new versions here. Enjoy this very late updated version!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort, complete in his hybrid-snake visage and ruby eyes, looked up at the shouts. Some idiot must have decided to make a run on the students taking advantage of the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year before coming to the meeting, he thought with a sigh. He watched his Death Eaters drag two people into the room, throwing them down before the dias and his throne.

The smaller of the two could have been mistaken for a bundle of rags even with so much blood matting them together. The dark shaggy head attached to the bundle of rags lifted enough to show him blazing emerald eyes and for him to realize that his thorn of a nemesis Harry Potter had just been thrown at his feet. The bundle of velvet dark forest green robes, on the other hand, shifted and showed that itself to be Minerva McGonagall. 

Voldemort noted with absent amusement the tightening of the muscles across the shoulders of his spy even as he showed his amusement with the defiance his prisoners were showing him. A flick of his wrist was all it took to summon the wands of not only McGonagall and Potter from the Death Eaters that had confiscated them but Snape's as well. Snape barely managed to look startled before another discrete use of wandless and wordless magic brought his spy to his knees next to the two captives.

"Lets make things a bit more comfortable shall we?" Voldemort drawled. 

Voldemort's wand waved, canceling the standard glamors his old schoolmate wore to put the muggleborn children at ease. McGonagall's hair color bled back into a full and vibrant auburn, the grey and white hairs disappearing as they faded back into their original coloring. Her wrinkles and age lines faded back into smooth skin, barely softening her still fierce expression. 

A set of complicated wand movements aimed at Harry had him cleaned of blood and his ragged clothing transfigured into slightly better than standard robes in a soft grey, almost ash-like color. As far as the Dark Lord was concerned the look of confusion and shock on the boy's face was more than payment enough for cleaning the boy up a bit. The fact that Harry almost immediately had dark patches of blood forming on his newly transfigured robes, on the other hand, had Voldemort frowning.

"Narcissa? Would you check the boy? No need for him to pass out from untended wounds while we talk," Voldemort said even as he motioned the Lady Malfoy forward from behind her husband to check Harry over. 

A pointed look from Narcissa kept all three of them quiet and still, if scowling, as she cast diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell over not only Harry but McGonagall and Snape as well. She quickly cleared the two adults of their very minor injuries before turning her full attention on Harry's much more serious but not yet life-threatening wounds. Absently, Medi-witch Malfoy transfigured the robes into only a pair of boxers for a better overall look at the seeping wounds on Harry's back, arm, and leg. Barely biting back a gasp at the visual effect of what her diagnostic spells had barely hinted at. 

Almost everyone could see the crisscrossing and over lapping scars on Harry's back causing many to either bite back a gasp or sharply draw in their breath, effectively silencing the entire meeting. Bellatrix who had been about to make a taunting and degrading comment to Harry immediately quieted at the sight of the scars. The sudden bodily stillness and rage on the insane woman's face caused a good number of Death Eaters to very carefully draw back from her.

"Who Dares!? Only My Lord has the right!" Bellatrix hissed out, her eyes never leaving the old and new wounds scattered across Harry's torso.

Harry's front wasn't much better, his forearm was still bleeding from a cutting hex he hadn't quite managed to dodge. While his chest and arms had scars scattered in silvery shapes and lines, creating intricate patterns all over his naked skin. Voldemort sat up sharply when Harry's skin was revealed, even as his anger found a new direction. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he felt the cool air on his naked flesh and his scrambled need to hide the scarring over that of his perceived modesty was painfully obvious.

Voldemort's eyes began to glow in fury causing Harry to wince at the burning in his scar as Voldemort mentally traced each and every scar he could see with his eyes. In the process he recognized that many of them, if not all, had to have been inflicted by muggles. McGonagall and Snape both glanced at Harry, trying to see what had startled hardened Death Eaters. Upon seeing the scars they both paled dramatically and bit back their own reactions.

"Did the two of you know about this?" Voldemort practically hissed. 

Both Professors shook their heads, utterly speechless at the sight of so much damage on a child, muchless one of their students. Snape even went so far as to willingly and silently pull out his hidden potions kits immediately turning them over without a fuss. Handing every last one of them to either Narcissa to help heal Harry or set them aside for Voldemort himself to peruse at his leisure.

Narcissa practically snatched the potion kits that Severus handed over and started working to repair the damage. She viciously kept her temper in check. Using the Occluding skill that she had learned as a child and that Severus later had helped her to very nearly perfect with a ruthless efficiency complementing her iron will.

"My lord, the damage I can see alone disqualifies Mr. Potter's current Guardians by ancient law. I fear casting a medical history diagnostic but his injuries, scars, and my oath as a Medi-witch require that I do so before he leaves my care," Narcissa informed them almost woodenly, barely keeping her unadulterated fury in check even as it blazed in her eyes. The same fury that caused Harry to flinch back from her as she very gently moved his hands and arms so that she could better see both injuries and scars alike as she continued with her impromptu report. "Whoever has treated him previously, especially without reporting this amount of damage has effectively lost their license to practice until they go through at least one remedial ethics course, barring extenuation circumstances."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked quietly.

"It means, that if Poppy was not actively prevented in some way from reporting this kind and amount of damage to a healer who is senior to her she has forfeited her right to act as a healer until she takes a special training course. I would also be subject to such a reprimand, and rightfully so as a Potions Master, if I had known about this and not reported it," Snape answered softly. "Anyone under the age of 17 found with such damage without some type of reasonable explanation on record for the injuries, new and old, is to be reported. Child abuse of any form is subject to a mandatory 10 _year_ stay in Azkaban should the person be found guilty." 

"Potions is very much like learning the volatile muggle chemistry with an element of muggle cooking. I purposefully terrorize students to keep them more aware of their surroundings and thus of the possible dangers with the potions that are being brewed," Snape explained further in the quiet of the interrupted meeting. "I am also the only potions teacher that has been employed at Hogwarts and _never_ either lost a student or had one permanently maimed during the course of their studies. I have received numerous official and unofficial reprimands for my teaching methods but they do work. They keep the students safe, or as safe as possible when working with volatile potions. Every Potions Master and Herbology Master is required to obtain and maintain a basic Medi-witchery license as a part of their mastery."

"Potter you will be remaining here under my... care. I clearly don't have all of the information I need to make a proper decision about you and the situation. Severus, you have a choice, death or being forever bound to Potter. You have served me well despite your treachery so if you choose death I will grant you the mercy of a quick one. Minerva, same choice. Your death would also be quick as a token of my respect for you," Voldemort informed them softly, finally having gained a decent amount of control over his tempter.

"Of course I don't get the option of a quick death. No, my life can't be normal at all," Harry said sarcastically, his apparent sadness and hurt showing through the sarcasm and sending a shiver of disquiet down the spines of nearly all of the people who heard it. Voldemort chuckled darkly in mirthless agreement.

"Shut up, Potter," Snape ordered almost half heartedly. Those who knew him definitely noticed the lack of bite behind his words. Suddenly, a ghost of a beautiful woman fell through the ceiling. Only to land between the Dark Lord and his prisoners on the floor in a crumpled heap with an *Oof!*

"Of course, follow James' damn cloak," The ghost muttered as she sat herself back up, showing to one and all the face of one Lily Potter under her still vibrant if ghostly hair. "Why couldn't Death have been more specific? _Follow the line to my cloak or the resurrection stone and there you will find your son._ Honestly! That, that person! I wonder who holds the bloody wand?"

"Mum?" The complete astonishment in Harry's voice was only matched by his frozen awe of finally seeing his mother.

"Lily?!?!" Severus asked in utter shock, almost choking on his own breath. Lily the Ghost took a quick look around and turned to face her friend.

"Hi Sev! I hope you and my baby have been getting along while I've been away," Lily said brightly only to watch as her childhood friend paled. She narrowed her ghostly bright green eyes and asked sweetly. "Severus? What have you done?"

"I, I..." Severus stammered.

"He's been treating Harry as if he were a younger James," The still young looking Minerva informed her favorite pupil with an evil look on her face.

"Severus Tobias Snape! How dare you?!" Lily practically shrieked, making more than one Death Eater flinch and hastily step backward away from the infuriated specter.

"Lily, I can explain!" Snape said quickly, paling even further.

"You had better!" Lily told him, fully incensed and moving to stand so that she could tower over her friend. Severus quickly made a very painful choice and quickly started explaining.

"Albus kept mentioning that he was being treated like a prince and being given everything. I had to keep my cover and my promise to both you and Albus was to protect him. The only way I could see to do that was to appear to hate him with everything I had. Albus made certain that I believed his tales of Harry being spoiled between that and my need to hate him to keep him safe, I never noticed the signs of abuse," Severus explained carefully, almost soothingly. "I.."

" _Abuse!_ " Lily shrieked, cutting Snape off and whirling to frantically searching for her son and quickly examined him, checking him over completely. Her ghostly touch leaving cold kisses on his skin as she used one of the few special abilities of ghostly mothers everywhere and read the history of his wounds and scars.

"I protected him the best I could. I only found out about this less than an hour ago," Severus told her softly.

"Why was our will not honored? You were invited to the bloody reading," Lily asked softly in that low dangerous tone that all mothers know.

"There was no will," Severus told her in bewilderment.

"Honestly, Sev. I know you and James didn't get along but do you truly believe I would risk my little one being placed with my sister? I made absolutely certain that we filed a will with specific instructions as to who would raise our son. You were on that list, despite James' objections," Lily scolded absently, checking Harry over again.

"You didn't want me to stay with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, dumbfounded, causing Lily to go deathly still before she slowly turned her suddenly blank face towards her suddenly terrified friend.

"Who placed my _baby_ with my _**sister?!?!**_ " Lily practically thundered, seeming to get more solid as she expressed her fury. Her eyes flashed a deadly green. Her hair flared out as if it were a sheet of flame, flowing cloak-like behind her.

"Dumbledore!" Snape practically shouted as he scrambled backward away from the ghost of his friend as she advanced on him and the Death Eaters behind him scrambled to get out of their path.

"Mum's more scary than Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quietly in awe. Many of the nearby Death Eaters who heard him silently nodded in agreement.

"Minerva might be able to match that if she tried," Voldemort murmured even as he nodded his agreement to the assessment.

"I'll kill him!" Lily shouted, seething. "He _knows_ that my sister hates magic! He's the one who told her she couldn't come to Hogwarts with me."

"What do you mean your sister hates magic?" Voldemort asked sharply.

"She decided that since she can't do magic and that our abilities aren't _normal_ we're freaks and need to stop existing," Lily told him bluntly. "I don't even want to think about what she put my baby through if _she_ is the one who's been raising him. Its a pity that Death gave me a time limit for this little trip. Oh and Voldemort?"

"Yes?" Voldemort asked warily, only to receive a sharp _SLAP_. There was a rushing sound as most of his soul reassembled and re-merged into his body, leaving only the resurrection stone ring, Harry, and Nagini as his Horcruxes. It also, consequentially, returned his mind to him, fully.

"If you _ever_ try to kill or harm my son again then I will personally make certain you wish you had never been born," Lily told him sweetly. "In exchange for not claiming my pound of flesh for killing James and I, you will protect my son as much as possible until the day you die. I am well aware of the Potter genes for getting into trouble. Something similar runs through the Evans line as well, so I'm not expecting miracles, merely an honest attempt to keep him safe."

"Yes, ma'am," Voldemort said meekly, sinking slightly in his chair and refusing to look toward McGonagall's smirking face. He didn't even bother reaching to touch the rapidly darkening mark from her hand.

Next Lily turned back to where Severus Snape was backed against the closest wall, and her eyes narrowed. "Severus, this might be hard for you to understand but _my Harry is not James!_ You also gave as good as you got, sometimes better, in school. You will _apologize_ to my son and teach him potions properly as you should have in the first place. You will also be reading every single piece of parchment from his medical history as soon as Cissa casts the spell. You will _listen_ as Harry explains to you how he received every single mark, scar, and broken bone. I expected far better from you and you _will_ take care of my _son!_ Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Lily," Snape said in a small voice which not a single person present blamed him for. Narcissa snorted softly in amusement at how the ghostly witch cowed her long time friend while she quickly healed the Dark Lord before standing off to the side with a quick glance towards Potter to check on him. The smile on Harry's face and honest joy shining in his eyes had her wondering how often he actually got to enjoy something, anything.

"Professor McGonagall?" Lily's sweet voice quickly wiped the smirk from the cat animagus' face. "I don't have time to get the full story from you verbally, would you mind bringing forward the relevant memories? I'll be quick. Unless you'd rather I got an extension of my time here and dragged it from you the old fashioned way?"

"Yes, Lily," McGonagall said almost as meekly as Voldemort had. Bringing forward the key memories for her former student to browse through, she waited patiently. Lily quickly went through them and made a decision, with a smirk Lily looked between Harry and McGonagall speculatively.

"Harry, baby? How would you like a pet cat?" Lily asked quietly, causing a few moments of confusion before comprehension dawned on the animagi's face, along with a look of chagrin.

"Sure, I guess," Harry said with a shrug, not really understanding what she meant yet even as he flamed in obvious embarrassment of being called baby. He hadn't really noticed the earlier pet names since he had been so caught up in enjoying having his mum with him for the first time.

"Well, you're getting a black panther to help take care of you and a tabby cat for a pet," Lily said with a smirk, cocking an eyebrow at a resigned Snape and a rather meek McGonagall.

"I don't understand. Where would you even get a black panther?" Harry asked in confusion, his embarrassment fading quickly. "We could probably get a tabby from the pet store..."

"Severus? Professor? Would you mind?" Lily asked sweetly. Snape sighed and shifted to his black panther animagus form even as McGonagall reverted to her tabby form before they both meekly approached Lily to sit in front of her, heads bowed like naughty children.

"Wait! You can't be serious!" Harry protested.

"I clearly can't trust Dumbledore any more and Voldemort has tried to kill you more than once. It will take some time for me to be able to trust that Voldemort will protect you properly and not simply try to kill you again," Lily told him bluntly. "Now you have a proper guardian for each side of the war. Once both sides are properly explained to you I trust you to choose the side, including neutral, that will make you happy and don't you _dare_ choose a side simply because of what James and I chose! Both of us will be happy if you are happy, regardless of which side, if any, you choose. Oh, and the next time you see Padfoot, tell him that Fire Lily has ordered him to see a mind healer for his time in Azkaban. We can't do anything about the Black family madness, so I don't ever want you to be alone with him from now on, alright?" 

"Yes, mum," Harry said quietly, as he cautiously held out his hand to the cat forms of his professors to sniff.

"Someone is going to have to submit a memory of all this to the goblins and the ministry to get this all properly registered. I _don't_ want him going back to my sister's place ever again," Lily said with a sigh. "I know I'm forgetting something.... Aha! Oh, Peeeteeerrr... Wormtail get your _arse_ over here now!" Pettigrew inched his way forward from the shadows, clearly not wanting to get near the vindictive spirit, not that anyone could blame him.

"Yes, Lily?" Wormtail asked, cowering under her unforgiving glare.

"I'll let you off lightly. I did notice what James was too blind, and too much of a bully to see," Lily told him firmly. "Turn yourself into the ministry..."

"I'm sorry. He can't. He knows too much," Voldemort interrupted softly, only to flinch a bit when her cold gaze landed on him.

"Then set a charm so that he can only reveal the fact that he was our secret keeper, not Sirius, and his memory of my visit. I know between you and Sev, you shouldn't have any trouble creating a suitable spell or potion to do the job," Lily ordered firmly. "I will _not_ have my son put at risk again."

"We can do that," Voldemort agreed quietly, shivering slightly at the ice that had permeated her eyes. 

Voldemort glanced at the dark animagus, the very same panther animagus who now had Harry settled between his fore paws as the black panther sat behind him, standing guard over the boy. The tabby had settled in his lap, purring as Harry grinned and petted the animal form of his transfiguration professor. He wasn't concerned at all about having his git of a Potions Professor at his back, not after the scare his mother had just given the man.

"Lady Potter, please forgive my rudeness but... why and how are you even here?" Lucius finally managed to scrape together the courage to ask.

"Hmm? Oh, it turns out that I am descended from the La Fey and Ambrosius lines. Just as James and Voldemort are descendants of the Peverell brothers from that story about the Deathly Hallows as well as Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. I was just the first in the bloodlines to not be a squib. Death said it was something to do with an interfering Fae. I wasn't aware of any of this until Death got fed up with me demanding a few answers and to at least check on my son from time to time," Lily explained almost sheepishly. "But the reason I was actually able to come back for a time is that my baby has never been given a choice, not once. I think Death's taken a liking to my little Harry. Which reminds me, that prophecy you were so worried about? Uh, its kind of fulfilled. Dumbledore is just trying to force it to fulfill a second time slightly differently, this time so that Voldemort will stay dead. Oh, stop it Sev! Its just a name and I don't blame you for reporting the prophecy. You might have thought about _where_ you heard it and the full situation first though."

"Would you care to explain that?" Voldemort asked sharply, just on the edge of demanding.

"Dumbledore is a strange wizard but do you honestly think he'd be conducting a teacher's interview in the Hogshead? Late at night? Even with his brother owning the place? No, he'd conduct it from the comfort of his office in the middle of the afternoon. Unfortunately, the git decided that it might be beneficial if you found out at least part of the prophecy, and yes it is a true prophecy. You're interpretation is just skewed, especially without knowing the entire thing," Lily said sourly.

"What was the full prophecy then?" Bella asked, glancing between Lily, Voldemort, and Harry, acting far more sane than any other time in the last 20 years, as if the ghost's presence was acting as an anchor for her sanity.

"Sev only heard the first two lines," Lily warned before reciting. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"How can that be interpreted as being fulfilled?" Lucius asked cautiously, an odd look in his eye as he glanced at his sister-in-law.

"My baby's parentage and birthdate are fairly obvious. The power to vanquish? That's simple, it refers to my son's raw power levels. The scar marks him as Voldemort's equal. The power that the Dark Lord knows not? Death wouldn't explain that part. Something about meddling humans knowing too much. I suppose that what you're really worried about is the either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives section? That's simple but also two fold. The two of them are now forever linked. As long as one of them is merely surviving neither of them can properly live. That night a piece of Voldemort's soul attached its self to my baby, which is the either must die at the hand of the other aspect. No one can successfully kill one without having to simultaneously kill the other and they won't stay dead for any real length of time unless the death is caused by the other person in the pair," Lily explained with an ironic snort of amusement. "Both Voldemort and my Harry are immortal until they decide to kill each other simultaneously, as a _joint_ decision. Death, Magic, and Fate are actually rather amused at the whole situation." 

"Fascinating," Voldemort muttered quietly, nodding as he connected the pieces of information together.

"There is a way to force the death portion, which is what Dumbledore is apparently trying to do. Now, my question is why are you letting him?" Lily warned them. "The meddlesome man also has some idea that my Harry is carrying a piece of Voldemort's soul, especially after he was forced to fight and kill the school's basilisk in his second year by Voldemort's old diary."

"However interesting and vital the information is, for which I thank you, we've gotten a bit off track. You've answered the why. Now would you be so kind as to answer the how?" Voldemort re-directed gently, deciding he'd ask Harry, Snape, and Lucius about the basilisk and his diary later.

"Simple, I followed Death's connection to his Hollows and their current human owners. James' invisibility cloak is one, which obviously went to my baby. You've got the resurrection stone, though I've no idea where it is or what form it is currently in, and I was instructed to ignore the link to the wand. I can guess why. It changes hands _far_ too easily," Lily told them, almost sheepishly. "They acted as anchors and I was stubborn about getting here. Had I given up at any time I would have lost the right to return, even this briefly, unless summoned specifically by the stone. They are also the reason why everyone can see me. My time is almost up as it is. If I didn't have such a large magic core while I was alive, I'd have been yanked back well before now. Now, don't worry about the soul shards, the ring, snake, and my son still have their shards. The rest merged when I slapped you and returned your mind. To return your body you need to reabsorb the one in the ring the hard way. Harry, baby, be good, have fun, and try not to break Severus, and for god's sake, someone teach my son how to duel. I don't want him helpless if he gets jumped again by someone with more experience or training in a fight."

With that the ghost of Lily Evans Potter faded away smiling fondly into nothingness. She left behind a stunned group of the Dark Sect, her very confused son, and two very sheepish feline animagi.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, completely perplexed. "I mean, was I hallucinating? Was I dreaming? Did I get caught in another potions accident because Malfoy sabotaged someone's potion again? Did..."

In response the black panther rolled its eyes and set his head on the boy's shoulder. Even as the tabby dug her claws into the boy's leg, eliciting an indignant "Ow!" before he could ramble further into his confusion.

"Guess not," Harry said softly as he looked around, while rubbing at the wounds the cat claws had created in his thigh. Voldemort gave a heavy sigh and considered the boy and animagi before him thoughtfully.

"I presume that the two of you choose to be bound to Harry rather than face... that woman's wrath?" Voldemort asked rhetorically, both cats emphatically nodded their agreement. Voldemort nodded his understanding before ordering. "He is not to be left alone with the old goat or with Black. Dumbledore is likely his current magical guardian until we can get that sorted with the memory of this meeting. At some point you'll have to look into his finances and see if the old man has been abusing his position more than simply ensuring that Harry was placed somewhere unsuitable. Make certain that he learns how to become an animagus and that it is kept quiet. I suspect he's going to need that little skill sometime soon. Now, do we return you to the castle or do you stay here? If you return to Hogwarts what story will we spin to keep the old goat off your backs?"

"My lord. I still need to run the medical history scan and begin treatment to correct any remaining damage," Narcissa said quietly. "It may be prudent to take the situation to the papers, if only so that the change of guardianship will not be questioned or blocked. If the situation is public, then the light can't _afford_ to try and corrupt or twist it."

"Don't I get a say?" Harry asked almost plaintively. He was somewhat disappointed that his mum didn't pay more attention to him but tried not to let the echoes of the Dursleys' disgust echo through his mind and taint the gift of even seeing her again.

In response to Harry's words Snape, still in panther form, scooted closer in an awkward attempt to cuddle Lily's son, the boy, no young man, he was now bound to until he died. All that was needed was the official binding. As it stood now both cats were only bound by their word, which they would honor. Even more so with Lily's wrath hanging over their heads.

"No, you don't. Not after how many scars I saw," Narcissa said sharply. "You are also getting a proper wardrobe before you return to that school. Even if I have to pay for it myself."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Harry asked in confusion. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say I'm only allowed Dudley's old clothes so that I won't embarrass them when I work in the garden or have to go to the store. They work just fine and I don't have to worry as much about bloodstains or grease when I make them breakfast. Though they are kind of cold in the winter."

"You have no idea how wrong that statement was, do you?" Voldemort asked flatly, only to receive a look of confusion from Harry as he was cuddled closer by his two very worried feline Professors. Voldemort sighed heavily before asking. "Do you have a preference as to which reporter we talk to?"

"As long as it isn't Rita Skeeter. She only stopped being mean to me when 'Mione found out her secret," Harry said making a face.

"Oh? What secret?" Voldemort asked, suddenly very interested.

"Why should I tell you?" Harry demanded suspiciously. Only to receive a sharp meow from the tabby in his lap and a light nip of disapproval from the panther behind him even as the panther moved his front legs further forward to bracket the boy even more protectively.

"Potter, if you let me use her secret then I won't have to kill her after she owls in her article. I can simply force her into a vow and let her go," Voldemort pointed out patiently.

"Oh," Harry pondered that for a moment before nodding his head in acquiescence. "She's an unregistered animagus like Dad, Sirius, and Pettigrew."

"What's her form? For that matter what are all their forms?" Lucius asked, intrigued.

"A beetle. Dad was a stag, like my patronus. Pettigrew is a rat, and I'm not telling you Sirius'," Harry admitted, trying to decide between defiant and courageous before finally settling on confused and slightly sulky.

"Alright, someone go get the reporter, and I want to know who thought it was a good idea to make a run on Hogsmeade without my leave before coming here," Voldemort ordered with a tired sigh. "Minerva, Severus, unless you see a distinct advantage to remaining in your animagi forms would you mind returning to human form? Pettigrew, you can either swear an oath and go to the ministry tonight, or you can wait and risk having to face that... woman without having cleared Black. I want your decision by the end of the meeting. Bella? Would you like to help train the boy? That means no lethal curses until I or Severus deems him capable of handling them in a possible combat situation."

"Of course my lord. I'd be delighted," Bellatrix said gleefully with a bow, a hint of the black madness glittering in her eyes. Severus and Minerva both growled or hissed at her respectively.

"Severus and Minerva have the final word when it comes to training him," Voldemort said sharply. "If I find that you've over stepped your bounds or disobeyed, I will be most... displeased. I will be teaching him the Dark Arts myself."

"But!" Harry started to protest indignantly.

"No buts. You _will_ learn the Dark Arts," Voldemort told him coldly. "You cannot properly defend yourself unless you know what you are facing. I may be the only who can properly kill you but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to run around practically defenseless."

"Well, if we actually had a decent Defense professor that stayed more than a year I might actually know enough basics to get away or at least hold my ground until help came," Harry huffed. "Stupid defense curse." 

"My curse is still in effect?" Voldemort asked with surprise. 

"You're the one who cursed the defense position?" Harry asked in surprise, only to hear the chuffing laugh of his professor in panther form from behind him. "This year's teacher is worse than usual. She's a ministry employee and has decided that we only need to learn the _theory_ , no spell casting needed. She's also completely mental. If you say anything supporting creatures of any kind or something against the ministry or its public stance she comes down on you. That stupid quill of hers is..."

Harry trailed off as he rubbed his inflamed left hand with his right. Narcissa frowned and took his hand for a better look. The hiss of renewed fury she let out had them all looking at Harry's hand warily, wondering what else the boy had been subjected too.

"Severus, Professor, My Lord, I need you to look at this," Narcissa said grimly. Her tone of voice was enough to get them to all to look at Harry's hand, shifting back to human or approaching as needed. The mirroring hisses of both fury and sympathy that came from each of the three had Harry glancing back and forth between them and his still injured hand.

"What?" Harry asked, starting to get a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"Who?" Voldemort demanded from the two Hogwarts staff members present.

"Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and current Defense Professor," Snape said with absolute loathing.

"I had no idea she was using... a Blood Quill," McGonagall said, utterly furious.

"What does the phrase refer to?" Voldemort asked coldly. 

"Apparently she decided that Mr. Potter's continued avocation of your return could not be the truth and needed to be punished," Snape told him, eyes narrowed in fury. "I cannot think of anything else which would precipitate Potter being forced to write _I must not tell lies_ in his own blood."

"Lucius? Pull Draco from Hogwarts. He's going to Durmstrang when the new term starts. Until then he'll have to make do with tutors," Narcissa ordered, her fury evident only in the narrowing of her eyes. "My Lord, with these wounds, as a Healer I cannot condone his return to Hogwarts at this time."

"Yes, dear," Lucius agreed quickly. Even he knew better than to use a Blood Quill on a _child_ , even if that child wasn't really a child any more.

"Its not that bad," Harry said, feeling rather uncomfortable under such scrutiny and at so much fuss over his injuries, both healed and not. Voldemort just gave him a quelling look.

"I can see why Lady Potter was so furious," Voldemort said slowly. "Unless my hand is forced, or the situation at Hogwarts changes, Potter will be staying with us. That being said, I must ask that the three of you not try to escape."

"Why not?" Harry asked, clearly annoyed. "Aren't we, I don't know, _supposed_ to be trying to escape?"

"I can always tie you to the bed of whatever suite I put you in and set a Parseltounge password to the rooms, trapping you three inside, if you'd prefer?" Voldemort offered dryly. "Its not like anyone but you or I would be able to even say the password and I very much doubt that you'd be able to guess any password I set. I might even allow you to keep your wands."

"And if we agree to stay?" Snape asked cautiously, ignoring the incredulous stare Harry was giving him.

"Then you'll get to keep your wands as a safety measure. Not everyone will behave, regardless of the punishments I'll likely need to dish out," Voldemort answered evenly. "There will be a few rules and you won't be allowed to leave the grounds, preferably not even the building but otherwise you will be granted most basic freedoms. This includes being able to practice your chosen craft should you choose to do so, though I draw the line at outside communication unless I specifically allow it. I will also expect both of you to continue teaching Potter."

"Agreed," Snape said quickly, knowing that they were being offered an incredible amount of freedom for all that the three of them were still technically prisoners of war. Voldemort nodded his understanding before turning back to Wormtail.

"Your decision Wormtail?" The Dark Lord asked this in a soft silky, almost seductive tone that put the rat animagus at ease yet had Snape uneasy, carefully slipping protectively between his charge and his sworn lord.

"I am of course loyal my lord," Pettigrew simpered. Voldemort looked at him completely unimpressed and silently tossed an ice blue colored spell at the fat little man, easily hitting him.

"Lucius, take a detour to the ministry and drop Wormtail off would you? I'll have some of the others pick up Skeeter. I believe your friendship with Severus and his status as Godfather to young Draco is sufficient to justify him being picked up and included in the interview," Voldemort instructed, mentally noting Harry's snort of derision and brief look of disgust at having to work with his long time rival before blanking his face into an uncanny neutral mask. 

Hearing this Wormtail tried to bolt only to be caught and stunned by a once more cackling Bellatrix before she handed him over to the Malfoy Lord. Voldemort made a few more announcements and assignments, giving the idiots responsible for raiding Hogsmeade to Snape and Bellatrix for dueling instruction and ingredients preparation for the next three days as punishment. He ignored the shocked and relieved looks at the fact he hadn't bothered to crucio the idiots as part of the punishment before finally ending the meeting and dismissing his people back to their various tasks and lives. 

"Normally, I would give the three of you separate accommodations but with how Potter answered the earlier questions I think that someone needs to share with him. I would prefer it if that person was one of you until I can at the very least review my evaluation of those in my ranks. I am not certain that some of my previous decisions were all that wise," Voldemort admitted quietly as Harry trailed behind the three adults with Narcissa practically hovering over him, muttering curses under her breath.

"I doubt he will understand the full implications of having us bonded to him unless we explain," McGonagall pointed out thoughtfully. "Which means that until we are officially bonded to him and its all been explained I can't be the one to stay with him and Severus doesn't exactly have a good relationship with him."

"I suppose I can put him in my own suite but he would be more likely to get hexed in the morning or if he disturbs me while I'm working," Voldemort said doubtfully, glancing toward the subject of their quiet conversation and the still fussing Lady Malfoy. "I'd really rather not have Nagini stay with him since I've promised her more than once that she could eat him and I haven't explained what happened to her yet. Not to mention he has good reason not to trust me where as he must have _some_ trust for the two of you." 

"It would also make sense to keep the three of us together and make it easier for us to defend him should some of the others decide to try something," Severus admitted thoughtfully. "I don't like it and neither will the brat but I'm the best person to room with him at the moment. Minerva can stay with him whenever I'm brewing potions if he isn't with me. We'll need to watch him to make sure he takes care of himself if those scars are any indication and he may overreact to essentially being an enemy prisioner."

"It would help if we could arrange a time for him to go flying. It seems to be one of the few times he's ever at peace even at school," McGonagall offered. "If he can't go flying we'll need to arrange some time outside for him to avoid cabin fever and something resembling social interaction."

"Once I've explained this all to Nagini I can get him a pet snake to take the edge off of the isolation he'll likely be subject to," Voldemort told them with a deep sigh of weiryness as they finally arrived at the end of the hall just as Narcissa and Harry caught up with them. They found a group of three blue-gray doors, one on either side of the hall and the third in the wall ending the hallway. "This is my room, you will share the ones to either side. We'll work out more of the situation in the morning when we've all had some sleep, Lucius has pulled his son from school, and the Skeeter woman is here so that we can do the interview."

"My lord, I would recommend that Mr. Potter be given nutrient potions at every meal and small snacks between meals for the time being. He's far to thin and some of the healing he must do will work better with a good deal of rest and proper nutrition," Narcissa spoke up, eyeing Harry in a combination of disapproval of his overall condition and worry. "A few of his injuries might even heal better the muggle way but the one absolute is bed rest for the next day or so. I would prefer if he could talk with someone with more training than I have in the Mind Healing arts. If you insist on the interview being done as soon as possible then it may slow down his recovery period. I'm honestly appalled to say this but the very fact that he's been treated so poorly over the years means that he will either recover or think that he is recovered far sooner than someone who had recieved proper care."

"My lord, with your permission and that of Narcissa I would like to give Potter a dose of Dreamless sleep. Since it was decided that he would need to share a room with one of us in any case we can monitor him during his treatment," Snape suggested cautiously. Voldemort nodded thoughtfully before giving a deep sigh and grudgingly returning their wands to his three unexpected guests.

"If the three of you leave without good cause I have no problem summoning Lady Potter so that you may explain the situation to her. I will give you the chance to explain but you need to understand that as far as I am concerned you three are mine. Whether that is as prisoners, guests, or something else will be up to the three of you to decide by your behavior if by nothing else," Voldemort warned. Snape inclined his head in acknowledgement before ushering Harry into the room on the right and closing the door behind them. "Minerva, the only reason I haven't already demanded a magically binding oath is that if worded carelessly it could interfere with the binding magic you will have to perform with Potter in the morning."

"I understand. Will you be removing Severus' mark?" McGonagall asked quietly, having slid her wand into a discrete holster sewn into the side of her robes where a pocket would be on a pair of jeans.

"I suppose that I should but I must have some way to keep track of the three of you. Jewelry and such can be taken from someone but skin is a bit harder, or at least less likely to be removed.," Voldemort grumbled. "I'll decide in the morning."

"My lord, I would like to have Severus brew a few potions in the morning, several of which Mr. Potter will need to take," Narcissa remarked, eyeing the door that the two wizards had entered. "I would also suggest that my sister be kept away from them. I am... concerned over her reaction to the events of the meeting."

"Acceptable. Ladies, I must take my take my leave," Voldemort said tiredly before leaving them behind and entering his suite.

While Voldemort prepared for bed Snape and Harry were eyeing each other almost warily in their own suite. Harry was trying to decide if his professor was going to try and kill him while he slept despite the threat his mother had made. While the potions master was wondering how in hell he was going to get his charge to take care of himself from now on and if he might actually be able to keep the young man in bed until Narcissa said the boy could get up.

Eventually their stand off ended with a frustrated sigh from the potions master as the man waved his wand transfiguring Harry's clothing yet again. This time the clothes shifted into appropriate night wear and earning a squeak of surprise from Harry. The youth glared at the man when he realized that the pajamas were black with green accents for all that the silk-like cloth felt heavenly on his skin and sore body.

"Get in the bed, I will sleep in my animagus form at its foot for the time being. Do _not_ kick me," Snape warned before shifting back into his panther form. Harry glared at the large black cat but obeyed, muttering under his breath as he climbed into the bed. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and never felt his protector hop up onto the end of the bed and settle in for the night at his feet.

Midnight struck and both wizards were asleep, one in panther form and the other curled up in a protective ball. A ghostly figure, Lily snuck out of a nearby solid wall and tried to scoop her soon up into her arms only to fail. After the tenth desperate attempt she gave a small cry of frustration, waking her childhood friend.

"Lily?" Severus asked, shifting back into human form.

"I had to play godly messenger the first time and couldn't pay attention to my son," Lily said mournfully, staring at the still sleeping Harry with a mix of longing and desperation.

"Why?" Severus asked carefully.

"It was a trade off. I played messenger, mostly ignoring Harry to give Voldemort his soul back in such a way that Harry would be protected or I got to cuddle Harry for an hour. I can cuddle him now but I have a time limit again. I'll have longer if I possess someone but you're the only one here," Lily explained, once more trying to pick up her baby and cuddle him.

"Mum?" Harry muttered sleepily as he shivered under her cold incorporeal hands.

"Possess me," Severus ordered firmly. Lily looked at her friend and saw the stubbornness that often had them butting heads when they were younger but she also saw the fear that he would be consumed by whatever magic had brought her back for a second time.

"My brave Severus. Thank you," Lily said softly before sinking in past his skin. The potion master's eyes changed from onyx to bright emerald green as Lily settled into the driver seat and Snape did his best to shove himself into the back of his own mind. Thin hands made strong and stained by potion making pulled Harry into wiry arms as Snape's melodic voice cooed, waking Harry.

"Oh my dear sweet boy, I'm sorry I had to leave earlier without giving you the love you've missed," Lily said through Severus' body.

"Mum?!" Harry squeaked, earning a light chuckle from both Lily and Severus.

"Yes, Harry, I'm mummy," Lily said happily, giving him a tight hug that had him flailing in the strong arms that gripped him. As much as he was struggling in the smothering grip of his potions professor possessed by his mother he was still glad for it. The tears that streamed down his face were those of joy and acceptance as his earlier disappointment and the remembered words of the Dursleys were both proved wrong, his mother really did love him.

"I could just kill Albus and 'Tuny for what they've done to my baby boy," Lily muttered vengefully even as she cuddled Harry close. They stayed like that for nearly three hours as Lily told stories of her time at Hogwarts and Harry's baby antics before she had to return to the realm of the dead.

~

The next couple of days found Harry arguing for the right to get out of bed, even going so far as to beg for homework if he could do so. The headlines of the Prophet had exposes on Harry and his kidnapping in the middle of Hogsmeade as well as a listing of the property damage. On the third day of Harry's exile to bed rest the wizarding world got quite the shock with an article about the Death Eater meeting that _Lily_ had attended. Harry was suddenly very glad that he was technically kidnapped and didn't have to deal with his _adoring_ public. 

The titles of the article were: _**You-Know-Who bound to protect Boy-Who-Lived!**_ , _**Lily Potter's Ghost assigns new Guardians for Savior!!**_ , and _**New Dark Lord in the making?**_ The article recounted parts of the Death Eater meeting and the resultant guardianship arrangement, tossing in loads of random speculation as to what would happen now and if Harry was going Dark. The details she used made Harry wonder if she hadn't somehow been in attendance, possibly in her animagus form? Either way the whiplash-like change in directions throughout the article made him dizzy and very _very_ glad he wasn't at Hogwarts or anywhere else he would be easily accessible. This, however, didn't stop Voldemort from visiting.


	4. Ghostly Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially posted Here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4666485/chapters/10648572  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lucius, Severus, Stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed," Voldemort watched as his followers trickled out of the ballroom before turning to face the two members of his inner circle and allowing the glamours to fade away into nothingness. 

Only five people at Hogwarts would recognize his revealed features for all that he still sported the ruby red eyes, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley. A wave of the Dark Lord's hand conjured seats for the two other wizards and melted away their masks into white smoke. He gestured for them to take a seat before settling into his own conjured chair, ignoring their wary exchange of looks.

"I have a task for the two of you and young Draco. Bring me Harry Potter," Voldemort told them flatly. A raised hand aborted the objections he could see on the tips of their tongues. "I must have answers to certain questions. Answers that must come straight from Potter. To that end we will need the brat and a vial of Veritaserum. Depending upon when he is brought to me and in what condition will partly determine how he is questioned. For some reason I am disinclined to question him in front of a full meeting for all that the answers may be illuminating enough to require sharing."

"My lord, if I may ask? What brought this on?" Lucius asked softly, a hint of concern in his eyes.

"A... ghostly visit," Voldemort said with a smirk, his enjoyment of their discomfort with that answer was like a child with a secret until he relented a moment later. "I stumbled across an heirloom that has some... unusual properties. A temporary ghost formed and she took the chance to ask me a few questions, completely ignoring the fact that I had killed both her and her husband."

"Lily," Severus breathed, dismay and longing clear to both of the others.

"She's gone back across the veil," The Dark Lord said almost gently. They sat in sorrowful silence as they all contemplated the repercussions of having _Lily Potter_ accidentally visiting Voldemort, even if she was a ghost at the time.

"What.. what questions did she ask my lord?" Lucius asked softly, breaking the moment of contemplation and earning a pained grimace from his lord.

"One of them was why no one had bothered to check on her son even if it was only to try and kill him. Another was why we were allowing Dumbledore to control the war and treat it like a giant chess board," Voldemort admitted grimly, the gobsmacked looks he got from the other two wizards earned a flicker of amusement from him. "She also asked me to tell Severus that he is forgiven for the original incident but that she's also displeased by how he's been treating Potter. There was something about him actually needing to learn the facts of the situation in her tirade. She ended her tirade by offering me a deal. I am to protect her son from all comers until such time as the three of us can honestly say that he is capable of protecting himself and functioning in society."

"What did she offer in return?" Lucius asked, intrigued.

"A full explanation of the prophecy and what happened the night they died as well as removal of the death curse the two of them cast. Curiously, she also offered to give me the location of where to find him if we retrieved him from her sister by the end of the week. She also indicated that should I choose to fulfill my end of the agreement honorably her protection of her sister, nephew, and brother-in-law is to be exactly equal to how they've treated her son," Voldemort informed them an odd look in his eye. 

"You agreed," Lucius said flatly. They ignored the quiet scoff that came from Severus, both of them fully aware of his opinion on the matter of how Harry was treated at home.

"I did. The woman was never a Slytherin, there are several ways of using the agreement in my favor and the brat can always die in an accident or I can out right kill him after we've trained him," Voldemort admitted. "She explained that she had previously found a blood ritual that would alter her son's bloodline, giving him a single trait of the new family bloodline, and providing a certain amount of protection from the family and person of the one to kill her. The fact that this required a willing sacrifice on her part to be killed in his defense and actually made him my heir isn't the really interesting part, what is is the way the ritual boosted an already existing curse. Apparently Salazar Slytherin cursed his own line, anyone involved in attempting to subvert or otherwise alter the succession of the Slytherin Lordship is punished for the attempt. As I had no heir the moment that Lady Potter died her son became my heir, as a result I was punished for trying to kill him. I became a wraith for 13 years mostly because the punishment magic is completely aware of all circumstances involved. She rather gleefully informed me that had I not tried to kill him again in his first year at Hogwarts the magic would have provided me with a new body the moment I made my way into Gringotts."

"Salazar truly is a great wizard," Severus said appreciatively, a hint of sadness in his eyes as he remembered the death of his childhood friend.

"Did she give you the address? Come that what heirloom did you find that allowed the conversation at all?" Lucius asked thoughtfully, wondering if he should arrange for a cell or an actual room to house the Potter Heir.

"I looked it up before the meeting and even owled the Goblins for more information. Suitably its called _Deal with the Dead_ and changes form to be noticed or received by the one that a particular spirit is trying to reach. The Goblins were quite adamant about buying it from me. Naturally, I declined," Voldemort informed them smugly. 

Snape paled as the implications of the entire situation finally hit him. Lily had forgiven him but she was not happy with how he had been treating _her son_. A chill ran down the potion masters spine as he wondered exactly how upset she was for his callous actions in an attempt to keep himself both separate and close to the son of his childhood nemesis. Lily was going to _kill_ him!

"Just worked it out did you?" Lucius asked in amusement as he saw the look on his friend's face. "When will we be retrieving the boy my lord? And where is he to be retrieved from?"

"Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey as soon as Severus assures me he has Veritaserum on hand," Voldemort informed them smugly, having changed his mind as to when to pick up Harry. He quickly stood and headed for the arrival hall, both men easily following behind him. "After all I have to determine how much _protection_ they have granted my Heir over the years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions were raised by Lily's ghost.
> 
> What if... Abraxas Malfoy magically bound his bloodline to Voldemort's service rather than simply himself? What if that enchantment was the source of Draco and Harry's rivalry? The magic urging him to protect Harry and Harry having rejected him turns to finding any other way to stay in his vicinity? The magic recognizing /Harry/ as a part of Voldemort when even the man himself could not?
> 
> Something happens and control of DE's/Dark Mark shifts to Harry, Voldy pissed an tries to get command/ownership back, Dumbledore interferes, Dursleys? Ministry reaction/interference? Prophet/public reaction? DEs happy? Voldy seduces Harry? Different paring? What happens to the war? Muggle discovery?


	5. Crystal Crossroads

Severus Snape knew he was dreaming yet it was very clearly not a normal dream. The black marble corridor he was traveling down was almost too perfect, the weight of his wand up his sleeve was both comforting and ominous, and the most disturbing of all was that he could feel his mental barriers risen in automatic defense. No, this was no ordinary dream and he very much doubted that whatever was happening would be for his benefit. 

Severus reluctantly continued to follow the pull from his magic down the flawless corridor feeling it get stronger with every step until it practically dragged him into a room. The room was also made of black marble but instead of the traditional four walls it had eight that he could see forming an octagonal room. The only thing standing in the room was something that at a distance resembled a set of three joined standing mirrors. As he approached them he realized that they weren't mirrors at all but three blue tinted clear coffins made of either ice or crystal and they were occupied.

With a start Severus realized that he recognized the occupants, the center one held none other than the bane of his existence Harry James Potter where as the left one held serpent hybrid Dark Lord Voldemort and the one on the right held Dumbledore. He had no idea if they were aware but something about the situation felt distinctly wrong, aside from the obvious. Looking at the three of them he barely noticed when the compulsion dragging him forward disappeared and he was so absorbed in his study of them that he jumped when the musical multitude of voices speaking as one rang out.

"What?" Severus snapped in reflex, once more becoming aware of his barren surroundings.

"Choose," The voices commanded once more, sending an undeniable chill down the potion master's spine.

"What would I be choosing?" Severus asked slowly, ignoring the urge to move forward and try to pull Lily's child from his icy prison.

"CHOOSE!" The voices thundered, sending him to his knees with the sheer volume alone.

Deciding not to ask anymore questions Severus dragged himself to his feet only to stagger forwards and purposefully touch the center coffin. His right hand sank into it to the wrist as he once more fell to his knees. The vice like grip the weird crystal ice gel had on him had hardened around his hand and wrist like steel. The moment his knees once more touched the floor there was a flash as a flexible metal band encased his wrist with a circuitry pattern briefly running along his skin under his clothes before fading into nothing.

The gel began to quickly drain away as Harry's eyes shot open barely a moment before his mouth and nose were free allowing him to gasp in a lungful of fresh air even as he toppled onto Snape's prone form. In the moments it took for Harry to process the information that had been given to him Severus had managed to shift so that he was cradling the Golden Boy. Severus quickly checked him over both visually and magically, knowing better than to physically run his hands up and down the body in a check for injuries. Knowing that the potions master wasn't a threat Harry lay in his arms sorting through the new knowledge as dispassionately as he could manage.

Harry knew that both Voldemort and Dumbledore were aware, as he had been, while still trapped by the frozen crystal gel. He also knew that Snape was bound to him, first by his vow to Dumbledore in Lily's memory and later by his own actions in upholding that vow. What Snape had just done broke any other bonds he might have had, binding him solely to Harry James Potter. In fact Harry could feel the magic of the Dark Mark crumble to dust as he lay in the potion master's arms, the metal band proudly etching his ownership of the man holding him deep into the metal.

"Choose," A single feminine voice practically purred into Harry's ear, more than loud enough for Snape to hear and snap back.

"I did choose! Now what the bloody hell is going on?!" Severus snapped back with a snarl on his lips.

Harry ignored both the command and Severus' obvious unease to finish going through the information that had been gifted to him as the first to be released. Tiredly he pulled himself carefully out of the potion master's grip to stand before the two lords of magic still encased in their crystal gel coffins. He first looked into Dumbledore's eyes and the raw fury he found their caused him to recoil, stumbling backwards so that Snape had to catch him. The hands that caught him were both slightly rough and amazingly gentle as Severus helped him to shakily stand tall before going and looking in Voldemort's eyes.

The heart rending resignation he saw there made him want to reach out and comfort the older wizard. In that instant he knew who he would bind to him and who he would eventually have to kill or imprison. A brush of his hand against the surface was all it took to free Voldemort, allowing the Dark Lord to collapse to his knees in front of the child he had desperately been trying to kill since age one. Dumbledore's obvious fury redoubled as he saw his chance at freedom in this strange place snatched away from him. Instead the old man was launched from his coffin in a trail of smoke upwards to vanish through the dark ceiling into an azure sky leaving the trio of dark haired wizards behind.

"I don't understand," Voldemort rasped with a slight cough, not yet being used to once more breathing.

"Snape chose me as his true master, binding him to me fully and granting me more information on this entire mess that you all call a war that I never wanted anything to do with. When I picked... I had to choose which one of you would be bound to me and which one I would have to eventually kill or at least imprison. To refuse to choose would have caused something very very bad to happen, though I'm not sure what. I also only had the two options when freeing either of you no matter how much all of us might have preferred a third," Harry explained softly, looking at both older wizards wearily. "One of the good things that came out of binding you to me is that you've got your sanity back along with most of your soul. Once we've sorted out the mess of the war if either of you still want to kill me I'll let you."

"Why would you say a thing like that!?" Severus demanded in shock.

"Because its true, after all I'm nothing but a freak and a weapon," Harry said bitterly, a wry smile twisting his features as the bitterness in his eyes turned it into a mockery. "I wonder what will happen when we wake up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual the URL will be placed here in the notes when it is officially posted.  
> Any ideas and such would be welcome. I seriously want to hear your responses to this and pairing ideas would be divine!
> 
> Edit: It is now officially posted > http://archiveofourown.org/works/5155073/chapters/11870072  
> Enjoy!


	6. Original work sneak peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original piece.

Imagine a living library where to open a book is to take your life into your hands. Now take it one step further and imagine that those books, any and all books, are alive. What would happen if those living books took a liking to someone? Chose to help them, protect them, tell that person their secrets? How far could someone go with their love of books being returned a hundred or a thousand fold?

Cassidy Hunt hurried along the wet pavement, trying to get out of the rain without being shoved into the street by her fellow humans. Her long bright red hair had always caused more than one person to take a second look at her since she so strangely resembled the actor who played Willow Rosenburg in that vampire television show. Honestly who named their child Buffy? Though she silently admitted that having a friend or better yet a boyfriend like Xander Harris would be both exciting and divine.

A sharp shove that had her nearly tumbling into the oncoming traffic brought her sharply back to reality. Mentally grumbling she quickly dashed up the concrete steps, taking care not to slip and practically ghosted into the library lobby. Her dark blue sweater wasn't quite soaked through but the white turtle neck underneath it was definitely damp. The snug blue jeans she was wearing, barring the puddle splashes that soaked through her white sneakers and around her ankles was amazingly only slightly damp and not yet uncomfortable. She thanked the heavens that her brown fabric and canvas messenger bag was a bit harder to soak than her clothes, her research for that bloody important research paper wouldn't have survived otherwise.

A frequent visitor to the library Cassidy was greeted cheerfully by the librarian at the main desk as she headed for the stacks to hunt for more source material for both her paper and the book she was writing. Deciding to wander a bit she didn't immediately head for normal sections, instead she allowed her hands to glide over the spines of the books she was passing. There was the section on medieval weaponry, that one held comics, that one was on guns, there was the knitting and crochet section, there was the one on herbal remedies and the one on drawing.

There was a loud thump that came echoing from the fiction area, some kid probably knocked down one of the larger specialty books from a table. It was the faintest sound of some sort of flute that started drifting through the library which really caught her attention. Except for special programs or library sponsored events there shouldn't be any music echoing through this archive of knowledge. Curiosity tugged on Cassidy until she felt like she was being gently pulled along through the stacks towards wherever the music was coming from.

When she hit the edge of the fiction section she realized that not only had she not seen anyone else, not unheard of, but that there was no sounds from someone investigating the music. Cassidy felt an eerie sense of being watched though the familiar books surrounding her also gave her a sense of being shielded from that unnerving gaze. The feeling brought to mind the time her mother had accidentally left her behind on a trip to the library as a child, how the books had seemed to reach out and cradle her in their protective embrace, diverting her and giving her a warm hug. They had eventually found her in a secluded corner giggling over something that the books had whispered to her.

When she had tried to tell them about it the incident was swept under the rug and her words were taken as childish imagination. She never forgot how warm, comforted, and protected she had felt that day in the library nor the secret they had whispered in her ear. "We're alive, child of fate. We will always be your friends as you are our mistress. We walk the worlds and will protect you always."

Those words had begun her voracious love of reading anything and everything she could get her hands on, greatly puzzling her entire family and all of her friends. Her love of books and the knowledge they held was eventually accepted as more than a phase to the point that by the time she hit high school books and needed clothes were what most presents always contained. Her bookishness caused some problems with the mean popular girls but she never begrudged them help if they asked. This eased the bullying and combined with her cheerful disposition had most of the other students protecting her as _their_ geek.

Cassidy never told anyone what the books whispered to her, not even when one of the most powerful the Christian Holy Bible started telling her secrets. It was from the Bible that she learned to hear not just the ringing power of the story and the world it represented but the ring of truth in the written words. Not even the twisting of some of the verses by the pastor her mother insisted they listen to at church could dampen the power of the words or refute the integral truth held in each uttered verse.

The books whispered of knights and lords protecting those under their care, of assassins taking the lives of the unworthy and political rivals of their masters, of the protection turned subjugation of woman and children. There were tales of great courage and great foolishness, tragedies of both real and imagined, echoes of faith and loyalty that resounded through time both in fact and in mind. The discoveries and recorded history of humanity which sparked her mind into thinking and imagining her way through the tales meant only to entertain. A practice that had stood her in good stead time and again, that would save her life in times to come.

The flute and a door into the staff sections of the library brought Cassidy out of the trip down memory lane. She knew what was back there and had helped the librarians on more than one occasion over the years. Still, the door was something she knew she wasn't supposed to pass through except under specific circumstances. A thump from behind had her whirling around only to stare in open mouthed shock at the pirate that had knocked over a hardback book with his sword in its sheath that had tumbled to the floor at his feet.

"Where is the dock wench?" The pirate demanded.

"I'm not a wench but there isn't a dock or harbor that I know of within 50 miles," Cassidy said faintly, raising her hand to point towards the closest exit. "The entrance to the building is that way. Please don't take any of the books with you or hurt them, they are here for everyone to use."

The pirate grunted and headed for the exit, muttering about how he never should have trusted that scoundrel Long John Silver. A slight golden glow that slowly grew stronger came from the book the pirate had knocked over, drawing Cassidy's attention. She watched in stunned fascination as it slowly flipped open with the glow spilling out like an over flowing water fountain. She couldn't tear her eyes away as a hand rose out of the flood of gold flowing from the now open book to grip the edge of the bookshelf. It was quickly joined by several more hands pulling themselves up as various people began climbing out of the book.

Faintly, Cassidy recalled that the title was something like "Magic Burns by Ilona Andrews" having actually read the book she was stunned to realize that she was staring at Kate Daniels, the Beast Lord Curran, and some random shapeshifter. They noticed her but spent the better part of their attention on examining their new surroundings, looking for any threats and clearly not considering her to be one.

"What?" Kate demanded, finally getting irritated at Cassidy's staring.

"You don't exist. You all are characters in a book," Cassidy said faintly, her eyes falling to said book lying at their feet.

"Magic Flare, we must have come through a portal" Curran rumbled grumpily. "Alright everyone back in the book, its not like we haven't dealt with stranger things. Besides we've got that damned teleporter to hunt."

"And its going to get stranger," Cassidy couldn't resist adding as the unnamed shapeshifter dove head first into the book after the Beast Lord.

"Lovely," Kate said sarcastically as they all dove back into the book, returning to their much more familiar if just as crazy world.

Cassidy stared at the book for a moment before carefully walking over and picking it up to gently slide the book back into place on the shelf. The flute music had lessened in the presence of the book characters but had never completely disappeared. Now that the book was back in place and sitting there almost peacefully the music grew louder, tugging at her to follow. A surge of notes had her blindly walking through the staff only door into the back room where new books waited to be cataloged and logged into the system before being put on the library shelves.

The stumble over a forgotten coat that had fallen from the back of a chair woke her from the music induced trance. Cassidy found herself reaching out towards a book sitting on the desk in front of her waiting to be logged into the computer system next. She watched as it forced its self open with an even more powerful blue glow than the Kate Daniels book had earlier. An unseen knock from behind sent her towards the blue glow. Her bag banging against her side as she managed to catch herself on the desk before another book, this time from the shelf above her head slipped and slammed into her head.

Cassidy Amelia Hunt braced for the impact of her face being squashed between the heavy book that had slightly dazed her that landed on her head and the blue glowy text on the desk in front of her face. Instead she kept falling _into_ the book to land like a rag doll after a twenty foot drop onto large pile of cut grasses. The book that had sent her tumbling into this new world landing almost softly next to her head to the soft fading ending of the flute music. 

When she landed Cassidy's bag was half underneath her and the protective padding of her second sweater wrapped around the small notebook/laptop helped keep it from harm. Her paper notebooks combining with the soft pile of grasses underneath her to bleed away much of the force of the landing for her and the small computer. Though the paperback that she was currently reading dug into her soft flesh from one side pocket, ensuring she would have a bit of a bruise later.

It took her a good twenty minutes to recover enough from head blow and subsequent fall to sit up, gently shaking her head to clear it of the fuzziness. A single glance at her surroundings not only told her she wasn't in the library but that life had just gone weird enough to qualify for that stupid Twilight Zone show. Cassidy was immediately greatful that some of her absolutely favorite books were adventure/fantasy and sci-fi books, some of which got really detailed about survival methods and every day actions when living off the land.

"Now, how the hell did that happen?" Cassidy muttered as she dragged herself to her feet, absently snagging the book that had landed her so forcefully in this new world.

Glancing down at the title she gave an ironic snort before tucking the survival guide away into her messenger bag, doing a cursory check on its contents. Satisfied that the metal water bottle was still sealed and her computer wasn't obviously damaged she decided to explore, hopefully there would be someone around who could help her return to her own world. The shrill beep of her phone told her that it had given up on finding any kind of service provider or internet connection. 

A rueful smile that tugged at her lips only grew as she realized that she was at the edge of a field of freshly cut alfalfa at the edge of what appeared to be a regular pine forest. The alfalfa had been piled to dry in the sun while waiting to be collected and saved her from a nasty fall when she fell through the book into this new world. The autum-like day was utterly gorgeous with its crisp nip in the air and bright blue sky that was a few shades closer to jewel tones than what she could normally remember the sky being. Attributing the jewel tone tint of sapphire blue sky to the way the book had hit her head she started walking.

It took Cassidy a few minutes of examination on the move to realize that no, nothing she was seeing was normal. The apparent alfalfa wasn't the light yellow-green of drying grass but a light lavender growing lighter as it dried. The pine trees weren't the separate individual evergreens of her world but an interconnected network that could be called a matrix or a giant thicket, and possibly even considered to be a single plant. Except that hidden in the branches she could see the fusion points where one plant's branches had _fused_ with its neighbor's branches.  
The branches reminded her of the picture of the root system for a stand of poplar trees with the difference being that the poplars mimicked a group of trees when they were actually one tree and this seemed to be the reverse.  
She was under no illusions that she was on a different world. She had seen and read to many science fiction and fantasy movies and books to fool herself into thinking anything else, this just confirmed it.

There was a light thump against her back accompanied by a slight weight matched by a light tugging on her sweater as if something were climbing up using her sweater as a ladder. Stopping dead, she stayed as perfectly still and calm as possible despite her increasing nervousness at having an unknown creature climbing up her back. A curious chirp at her shoulder had her sending a startled look at a lavender furred primate creature that was now tugging lightly on her hair as if to get her attention. Cassidy couldn't help melting inside at how cute it was as it grinned at her and touched its nose to hers before hopping down to the ground next to her and cocking its head to the side in clear curiosity.

Now that she got a good look at it the small primate was clearly different from almost anything she had heard of or read about back in her own world. The face was similar to the white sifaka, a type of lemur, with big eyes, triangular face, and short fur ruff with the ears buried inside it. The forehands were four fingered with what would have been the pinky on a human extending out into the furthest rib/edge of the leathery wings that hung down from the long arms. The cape like wings obviously allowed for short bouts of flight, while the long tail ended in a pair of spiny fan like fins that seemed to be able to move independently like webbed hands. A little of the flexible primate tail extending beyond the hand-fins, with the seeming ability to flatten out and help the hand-fins to steer mid-flight. The rearhands were also four fingered but had short webbing that extended about half way along between the fingers to serve as additional flight aids. The rearhands were also clearly able to grip a landing branch or grab something mid-flight.

Cassidy was distracted from her examination by a shout off to her right. Someone was running towards her waving his arms frantically to get her attention. The small creature bolted distracting her enough so that the person, she couldn't tell if they were male or female with their strange clothing, bowled into her. She felt the whoosh of something just missing hitting them where their heads would have been as the duo tumbled along the ground. The creak of wood slamming into the ground as if a fist slamming into a flat surface in frustration had her struggling to look back at where she had been. The shock of seeing a tree branch shaped almost like a limb creaking as it returned to its previous position froze her. She could see that the moving tree wasn't connected to the forest matrix behind it and that the color of its version of pine needles was a shade darker than the others. The quiet rustling of the tree's sneaky movements had been covered by the light breeze which had been ruffling against her since she had arrived.

"What?" Cassidy asked realizing that the odd babble the other person had been spouting was directed at her. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

The odd person babbled some more and she shook her head no, with a look of bafflement that finally had the flood of unknown words abating. She had a moment of relief in which to try and look at the other person properly, registering the brightly colored red-orange robes with matching pointed fabric hat. The clothing made the person look like his head was a sharpie tip or a new eraser head for a pencil. The jerk of someone grabbing at her bag nearly knocked her over, disrupting her examination of the person who had tackled her.

"Hey! That's mine!" Cassidy cried pulling back on her messenger bag and instigating a minor tug of war between herself and someone she couldn't see.

The robe clad person made some sort of hand sign and issued a quiet command releasing her bag and allowing her to tumble off to the side in reaction. When she looked towards her invisible foe she saw a swirl of white-blue colored air playfully tossing a few of her dropped pens about, swirling them together with a couple of slips of paper. The robed person sounded like he/she was scolding the playful batch of colored air as she realized why she couldn't get a better sense of him/her. The hat only had a narrow slit for the eyes and even that had a light gauze covering it, creating the effect of someone wearing a fabric mask attached at either side of the rest of the hat. The top of the hat was pointed at the front and sloping to the back, leaving strips on either side to conceal what was underneath.

She watched in astonishment as the playful colored air neatly stacked her things and returned them on a carefully controlled wave of air. The air creature, for it must be alive, swirled playfully around her as she carefully took her things back before speeding off in a random direction. The robe person made approving noises, waiting long enough for her to put her things away before gently taking her arm and leading her further along the edge of the strange forest matrix.

"Wish I could understand you," Cassidy muttered as she obediently followed along, wondering what world she had fallen into and how she was going to survive.

The red-orange be-robed person leading her eventually stopped and sat her down on a decently sized rock that could have been mistaken for a small bolder before proceeding to make up a camp for them. Any time she tried to get up and help she was gently sat back down like a child being set out of the way of adults while they worked. She eventually gave up on trying to help and simply watched as the person make camp for the two of them.

Cassidy was very interested in how a mix of long grasses and fallen tree branches were gathered and made into rough beds for the two of them. She also wasn't willing to try asking about the food he/she pulled from his/her robe until they could actually communicate in a semi-fluent fashion. Oh, she knew it would help in the long run but she was, quite frankly, worn out and just wanted to rest a bit. With a deep sigh she decided to pull out the survival guide which had landed on the back of her head and dumped her into this world. She was hesitant to even think about using the computer not wanting to drain the battery until she could figure out how to recharge it and her leisure reading would need to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sneak peak of something truly original I'm working on and was wondering what you guys thought.  
> Questions, comments, and suggestions are highly appreciated!!!!!!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is still in the works and is still trying to decide if it wants to go darkish or stay fairly fluffy...  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Let me go! Let go, you crazy bitch!" Harry yelled as Bellatrix Lestrange dragged him and a half conscious Severus Snape behind her across a large stone hall. Cackling, she tossed both of them in front of an ornate throne carved of ebony with redwood inlay at the back of the hall, at the feet of Lord Voldemort in all of his serpent hybrid glory, red eyes and all.

"And what treasure have you brought me my Bella?" Voldemort asked with a laugh before taking a proper look at the two captives that the cackling madwoman had tossed at his feet. "Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, how good of you to join us, and Severus... you have more than a few questions to answer."

"Sod off wanker! I'm tired of you all trying to kill me! None of you even bother to tell me why! I can't get anything from the other side either," Harry fumed.

Realizing a moment later that Snape wasn't yelling at him to shut up because he was actually hurt, Harry scrambled over to check one of the only teachers who had reliably tried to keep him safe. Quickly and with obviously far too much practice for his age and supposed background he checked the potions master over. When he checked for a concussion he found one and swore under his breath, carefully adjusting his grip and the way that Snape's head rested on the floor. The rest of the people in the room watched his actions with more than a little surprise as a gleam of interest and sudden avarice began to glitter in Voldemort's own gaze.

"Your diagnosis?" Voldemort asked casually, curious to know what his young enemy had concluded and what he would say on the matter.

"Concussion, a pretty bad one, still bleeding wound to the head, probably the reason he's got a concussion, something cut his side but his clothes and robes are soaking up the blood. He might be loosing too much, I'm not sure with the heavy clothes he wears and the fact that its black. The way Bellatrix dragged us in here didn't help any, and he could be bleeding internally after the way I saw him tossed into the side of a building by that mis-aimed blasting hex," Harry muttered absently as he continued trying to do what he could for the older wizard.

"~Tom, is this the sneaky spy? Has he hurt you? May I eat him?~" A hissy voice reached Harry's ears from somewhere near Voldemort's feet as Nagini slid out from under the man's throne.

"~No! You can't eat him, he's mine!~" Harry hissed back viciously, as he quickly moved between the snake and the downed professor, stunning the room into silence as they realized the snake language had come from _Potter_ of all people.

"~Yours? The mark on his arm says he's mine.~" Voldemort hissed back quietly, echoing through the rest of the room. Harry paled as he realized his mistake and refused to meet the man's gaze, while still doing his best to shield the man behind him. "~You will answer my questions, fully and truthfully or I will make you watch him die as he is torn apart. Have I made myself perfectly clear?~"

"Yes," Harry practically whispering his answer as he switched back into English.

"Why did you claim him as yours?" Voldemort asked, starting the interrogation, easily following the language switch. Harry shrugged non-commitally earning a warning. "Full and Truthful disclosure, little Harry."

"I honestly don't know. I just know that he's mine even if I didn't know until I said it. Its like something about him is... singing to me. Something on his left arm, or in his chest. I figured that the singing from his arm came from you and how you make my scar burn but the other..." Harry trailed off uncertainly. Voldemort watched the young man intently.

"You said that no one has explained to you why we are trying to kill you, is this true?" Voldemort asked, fully focused on the question and answer session.

"My Aunt and Uncle said my parents died in a car crash, that they were drunk driving and out of work. Hagrid said that you killed them and I've been asked enough times about this stupid scar that I figure he's probably right," Harry said, deciding to give the man a little bit of background for his answer. "The only concrete things I can get out of just about anyone is that I look like my father and have my mothers eyes and that you killed them. Sometimes I can get Sirius or Remus to tell me about pranks they pulled in school, but no one will explain why everyone is fighting or why I'm supposed to kill you. Any time I ask they tell me that you are evil and killed my parents and that all of you want to kill all muggles and muggleborns. Which is just stupid since without them we'd likely all be dead or insane. I'm working with what little information I have and you haven't exactly tried to prove them wrong."

"The muggles are nothing but animals!" Bellatrix screeched in outrage setting Harry back to fuming and glaring at her until Voldemort responded to the interruption.

"Bella! Enough!" Voldemort ordered harshly, silencing the witch with a glare as he contemplated Harry's answer before asking his next question. "What do you mean we would all be dead or insane without them?"

"When was the last time you went to muggle school?" Harry asked hesitantly, he quickly rushed through his explanation for the question when he saw the thunderous look on the man's features. "Its important, the information was only really found out in the 1940's and 50's, they didn't even start teaching it for a while after that, though the ancient Greeks and stuff knew about some of it."

"Since I suspect we will all have to learn it if it truly is that important why don't we assume that nothing is known and go from there?" Voldemort offered after a moment's contemplation. Harry nodded in understanding and tried to figure out how he was going to explain genetics and the effects of inbreeding to a bunch of pureblood supremacists.

"Right, I don't know a whole lot about it but the basics are taught in muggle primary so I'll give it a go and I'll try to make it so everyone can understand," Harry informed him, earning an understanding nod for him to continue. "Everyone knows that a child gets something from both parents to make the baby right? But the thing is muggles discovered that if both parents are to closely related bad things happen to what makes the baby. The DNA, or I guess you could call it the basic recipe that says what we look like and can do gets mistakes in it. Trying to stay _pure_ without enough different recipe types is like when you change part of a potion and don't know what the ingredients do. Sometimes its an explosion, like with adding the quill to early to the boil cure potion, and sometimes its pretty much okay like when you accidentally add a little too much or to little to say a pepper up potion. If you mix the recipes that are closely related together too many times then the recipes forget parts that make up the base of the potion. There are too many ingredients in the recipe that make us human and the base needs to remain mostly the same or bad things happen. An example is probably Squibs and Muggleborns, actually."

"Elaborate," Voldemort ordered. "More clearly this time."

"Er, well the recipe gets confused when given two similar recipes. There are mistakes in everybody's recipe and if they are different enough to start with then the stuff that matches tends to be seen as important and has a better chance of being in the baby. But if both the recipes have the same mistake then whatever makes the baby can't tell if its supposed to be there or not. Sometimes its a good thing to keep that mistake but a lot of the time its not so good. When the muggles find us they will want to check our recipes, our DNA to see why we have magic and if they can make it so that anyone can have magic. They might not even see us as human at first, my relatives certainly don't..." Harry promptly shut up when he realized he had mentioned his relatives. The silence resonating from his slip up was palpable.

"A decent explanation, no doubt someone can get me the official material to read at my leisure. We will be addressing your relatives in a moment. ~No, Nagini, you may not eat Severus. It appears that young Mr. Potter may be more valuable than I thought so you may not eat him either. If you continue to behave I will allow you to chase Wormtail.~" Voldemort said before switching to Parseltongue to address his eager familiar. The cocked head then rapid nod that the serpent gave told everyone that she had eagerly agreed to whatever Voldemort had suggested.

"~May we keep the hatchling speaker? I want to raise him. He will be my hatchling as you were my hatchling,~" Nagini hissed in eagerness, earning a startled look from her red-eyed master. Voldemort studied his long time friend before glancing thoughtfully at a nervous Harry.

"~I will consider it.~" Voldemort conceded slowly before switching his attention back to a surprised yet wary Harry who had understood every serpentine word. "How do your relatives view us?"

"I... They..." Harry stammered, unsure what to say. It was at that moment that Snape chose to moan, trying to properly wake up and drawing Harry's attention.

"I will have a Healer called to attend to him if it will help you answer," Voldemort said shrewdly, wondering at just what had happened to make Harry so worried over his supposedly least favorite professor and why he was acting so strangely about his relatives. 

Harry nodded reluctantly, silently acknowledging to himself at least that they would have a better chance if Snape was properly seen too, before sticking his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders in obvious misery. Voldemort nodded and signaled for the Healer to be summoned. Their audience waited restlessly as the Healer tended to Snape, pouring various potions into him as well as casting healing spells. They were all eager to have more information after Harry's slip about his relatives and no one wanted to risk being sent away or crucioed because they were noisy or overly distracting.

"He should be fine now but he needs to be watched for the next 24 hours in case his concussion gets worse or otherwise develops complications, my lord," The Healer said, rising from his crouched position next to Snape. "He didn't quiet loose too much blood. I would, however, recommend that he takes at least one blood replenishment potion within the next 24 hours and another once we are certain that the concussion wont cause other problems. The internal bleeding has stopped and begun healing quite nicely. To that end I recommend bed rest for the next few days with a type 2 general healing potion every 4-8 hours after the first 24 hours to avoid conflict with the concussion. Until the first 24 hours are up try to keep him from moving as much as possible. Is there anything else you need?"

"Thank you, no. For now you should retire to one of the other rooms and have some tea. We may need you again tonight and I would rather we not have to wait for you to arrive," Voldemort said, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"Very good, my lord," He said with a slight bow before leaving Snape on the stone floor before exiting the room. He knew better than to suggest Snape's movement to an actual bed as the audience was clearly _not_ over and instead opted to inform the house elves for later.

"Now, I believe that I asked you a question about your relatives?" Voldemort asked in a soft silky tone of voice that had Harry shivering in barely suppressed reaction. Though the youth wasn't entirely sure what _type_ of reaction he was suppressing or if it was too much of a mixture of emotions.

"They don't like magic," Harry said miserably, hoping that would be enough but knowing it was unlikely.

"Go on," Voldemort instructed.

"They think we're freaks that don't deserve to live," Harry admitted as he hunched down in his shoulders and pockets as much as he could.

"Those aren't old play clothes... or rather not _your_ old play clothes..." Voldemort said, stating it more than asking as understanding dawned.

"I don't really have my own clothes, 'm not 'llowed," Harry practically mumbled with a shrug. Voldemort let that one go since he hadn't really asked a question and opted to study the young wizard in front of him. He also didn't want to think about the sudden rage he was trying to damp down at such treatment of a wizarding child being associated with the brat he had to kill.

"Where is your wand?" Voldemort asked abruptly, Harry shrugged, he really didn't know. "It appears that Dumbledore has played us as if we were his puppets. I want you all to gather as much _accurate_ information on the situation and war in general before the next meeting. You are all dismissed."

Harry turned to Snape and tried to think of how he was going to carry the man away and get them back to Hogwarts, acting like they were dismissed as well. Meanwhile everyone else quietly filed out, recognizing that it would be unwise to potentially break Voldemort's obvious good though definitely annoyed mood. They especially didn't want to upset him if that earlier flare of temper was anything to go by how fragile that mood actually was.

"And where do you think you are going, little wizard?" Voldemort asked in amusement, while he watched Harry try to figure out how to get the two of them away.

"Hogwarts?" Harry replied tentatively. Seeing the look on Voldemort's face his shoulders slumped again before he offered his next suggestion in resignation. "The dungeons?"

"No, I think that is to far away from me," Voldemort said thoughtfully, before levitating the still insensate potions master with a twitch of his wand, using the man as a tether for the youth and making it clear that Harry was to follow as he left the throne room. 

Harry followed meekly, unwilling to leave Snape to whatever Voldemort decided to do with the spy. He was also completely puzzled by the lack of attacks and general pain that usually accompanied his confrontations with the Dark Lord for all that his scar was still tingling. Deciding that it would be best _not_ to upset the powerful Dark Wizard with the only visible wand who was levitating possibly the only semi-reliable adult that hadn't outright tried to kill him in the building he followed quietly behind them. 

Voldemort didn't bother checking behind him as they walked down various corridors toward his suite of rooms. He kept his senses wide open to make sure that Harry didn't try anything stupid like attempting to escape as they traveled through the austere hallways of the manor. A quietly hissed command to the door of his suite granted them entry and assured that only Voldemort knew the password for all that he now knew that Harry could speak the correct language. Snape was gently placed on the nearby couch that graced the sitting room as the door swung shut unhindered behind the trio, sealing the two captives into the suite with their host.

Harry looked around the room warily, noting the carved marble fireplace big enough to fit a family of four or five inside of it with a roaring mini-bonfire, the dark walnut paneling, black leather furniture. Harry admired the many dark wooden bookcases that were filled to bursting lining the walls. He let out a yelp and stumbled backward as Nagini shot past him chasing a rat that was probably Wormtail or a conjured toy. Viciously, he hoped it was a toy and that Wormtail was already residing in his new home, the snake's stomach.

"Sit," Voldemort ordered from his seat near the fire, having moved there while Harry was distracted. Harry obeyed, taking the chair on the opposite side of the fire as he continued eyeing his parent's murderer warily and occasionally glanced towards the couch with its occupant. "You are safe here, for the time being. You will continue to answer my questions truthfully and to the best of your ability. I will not require the same of any questions asked by my followers aside from those regarding any orders I give and questions about your health and that of Severus. Disobey and there will be unpleasant consequences. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," Harry said sulkily as he slumped a bit in his chair, feeling more than a little helpless.

"I am honestly surprised that you haven't made your way to Gringotts and claimed the Potter Lordship," Voldemort commented nonchalantly as he studied the young man in front of him. "But then again you never did wear the heir ring either."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in obvious confusion as he sat up straight.

"You don't know," Voldemort said in obvious disbelief. Harry shook his head in a confirming, if slightly confused, no. "Idiots! What was the old fool thinking? At least tell me that you know basic wizarding etiquette?"

"Sorry, no. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was eleven," Harry admitted, mystified at Voldemort's sudden frustration and annoyance.

"In other words you have no idea how many important powerful families that you have made mortal enemies of, nor do you have any idea what is expected of you as the head of the Potter family," Voldemort said tightly with a scowl. "No wonder you ignored my attempts at a truce."

"What attempts? I never received anything. I would have jumped on a chance to get you to stop trying to kill me," Harry asked, even more confused.

"Potter, shut up," Snape rasped from his place on the couch, finally coming to enough to realize who else was in the room with them.

"You are concussed, which is the only reason I won't curse you for interrupting our discussion," Voldemort said in a clipped tone of obvious annoyance. "Now, kindly be silent or I will curse you any way. You will be answering enough questions of your own once you are properly healed enough to be coherent."

Snape fell silent in confusion, the blow to his head jumbling his thoughts and memories together into a barely coherent mess. The only thing he knew was that he was supposed to keep the other two apart and protect the younger wizard from the older as much as possible. To that end he dragged his barely responding body upright and lurched toward them, only just catching himself on the fireplace as he laboriously placed himself between the two. Breathing hard he turned his back to Harry and used himself as a shield.

"Well, well, well, this is an interesting development," Voldemort murmured as he leaned forwards in interest as Harry watched in shock. The green streak of Nagini still chasing something headed in their direction caused Snape, with his rattled mind, to startle and completely cover Harry as if to protect him from a killing curse in mid-flight. "Yes, very interesting. ~Nagini, either eat Wormtail or chase him from our rooms. I will take you outside later for a proper hunt but for now I need you to slow your movements.~"

"~Yes, Tom. Thank you!~" Nagini hissed before increasing her speed just enough to swallow the animagus whole. Moving much slower this time she slithered over to her master and coiled herself around him and his chair just as Harry managed to move Snape slightly off of him.

"Could you.. ugh, cast a feather light charm on him or something?" Harry asked with a grunt as Snape gave a low moan of pain before slumping to the floor at his student's feet, once more semi-conscious, promoting the worried suggestion. "Maybe we should put him back on the couch?"

"Very well. Be warned that unless you both can convince me that you have more value alive than dead you will not survive and Severus will die a traitor's death," Voldemort said in warning as he returned Snape to the leather couch. Harry blanched, knowing from his dreams and visions exactly what all that entailed, as he nodded his understanding. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage Harry decided he might as well ask his own questions before they were killed since he couldn't think of anything that they had which would convince Voldemort to keep them alive.

"Alright, I need more information before I can offer anything since I am pretty clueless about everything," Harry warned, earning a nod of understanding and agreement from Voldemort which allowed him to relax enough to continue in a rush of questions. "What did you mean about a Potter Lordship? Why do you all keep trying to kill me? Why is everyone fighting? Are you really planning to kill all of the muggles and muggleborns? Why did I survive whenever you tried to kill me? What was that memory thing you left in the diary that I had to kill? Why isn't everyone treated fairly? What..."

"What do you mean about killing my diary?" Voldemort interrupted the flood as soon as he registered the question about the little book in shock.

"Um... It sort of set the basilisk loose in the school during my second year. I had to go down into the chamber of secrets to save Ginny and stop the attacks. The basilisk bit me when I killed it and Fawkes cried on the bite before I stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang that had stuck in my arm. I think Mr. Malfoy still has what's left of the diary but I'm not sure since I tricked him into freeing Dobby with it and he was the last one I saw holding it," Harry offered hesitantly. The incredulous look of shock on Voldemort's face was priceless.

"Perhaps I should have you summarize all of your time at Hogwarts and explain exactly why you aren't in Slytherin. I attacked you in first year, and apparently in second year. Then there was fourth year and the tournament, along with whatever you dealt with during third year and whatever trials that this year has presented to you. Its a wonder you aren't dead," Voldemort commented speculatively. Harry huffed in general frustration and couldn't keep the blush of embarrassment from creeping into his cheeks. "It is clear we will need considerably more time than we have this evening so I will provide you with parchment and quill, with which you will truthfully and completely summarize your life. You will also provide a written list of all the questions you feel need to be answered to make an informed decision as to what to offer for your lives. I will, however, promise that the two of you will live out the week whatever else is decided unless there is some emergency which requires either of your deaths, as unlikely as that is. Beyond that I will promise you nothing until the situation is more clear to avoid later problems on both our parts. Do you find this agreeable?"

"Yeah, but if you decide you have to kill me could you let Snape go? He's the only one who's ever treated me normally. I only agree with Ron about him being a git because I don't want to fight with one of my first friends," Harry requested almost plaintively.

"I will consider it," Voldemort conceded before standing and transfiguring his chair into a bed for the youth and summoned blankets for both of his guests, handing them to Harry. "Go to sleep. We will explore the situation further in the morning."

Harry nodded tiredly, spreading one of the blankets over his professor on the couch before climbing into the transfigured bed, which was much softer than either of the ones he had at the Dursleys, and quickly fell asleep. Harry completely forgot about his normal silencing spell, with how exhausted he was and without a wand to cast it with, it didn't seem to matter as much. Voldemort marveled at how fast Harry dropped into the arms of Morpheus and wondered just what the boy had to deal with that he was comfortable enough in the presence of a mortal enemy to fall asleep so quickly. Adding this new piece of the puzzle to his mental file he moved into his bedroom and went to his own rest until his alarm woke him to check the concussed potions master.

Voldemort never needed the alarm because Harry's nightmares woke them both shortly before it was due to go off. Groggily, glamours down and revealing his twenty-ish human features looking like a near copy of his diary self with ruby eyes, Voldemort stumbled into his sitting room. The first thing he saw was Harry thrashing about, tangled tightly in the blanket, screaming his head off in pain and terror. The two older wizards exchanged an astonished look, with Snape being obviously clear eyed as his magic boosted the healing of the concussion, practically draining his core in the process. Another shriek from Harry sent both stumbling to his side to try and wake him.

"Potter! Wake up!" Snape ordered sharply as they both held Harry still so that he didn't either hurt himself or toss himself from the bed. Harry reacted by shrinking back from the loud voice and dropping further into his nightmare. They were finally able to make out his panicked words as his volume automatically dropped in response to an apparently angry male voice.

"No, please! I'm sorry Uncle!" Harry practically whimpered before flinching violently and repeatedly as if struck. It was very clear to both wizards that Harry had no idea they were even there. Snape swore softly as he lost his grip on the arms of the suddenly rolled up, crying boy.

"Dump a glass of water over him?" Voldemort suggested, thinking of ways to wake Harry that might not send him deeper into whatever nightmare he was trapped in.

"No, we have no idea if whoever did this didn't use that against him at some point. It could make him worse for all we know. We'll have to stick with simply holding him and trying to talk him out of the nightmare," Snape said with a shake of his head and a wince at the renewed headache as he pulled Harry from the bed, blanket and all, into his lap, purposefully ignoring the more human look that Voldemort was currently sporting.

Nagini slithered closer and started producing a hissing croon that she used to use whenever Voldemort had a nightmare, even as she nudged her human closer. Her attempt to get him to cuddle Harry didn't work as well as she had hoped but he did concede to sitting down next to Snape on the floor as the serpent circled them protectively.

"~You aren't going to let me kill him, are you?~" Voldemort asked in a hissy grumble with a resigned look on his face.

"~The hatchling is powerful and will be our hatchling. Maybe he will be strong enough to be your mate but first the hatchling must grow and as our hatchling he is not a threat to our territory or nest. He will help protect it once he understands that it is also his nest. The dark one already helps protect the nest and need only be reminded to keep protecting,~" Nagini explained making Voldemort choke at the word _mate_ before she returned to crooning.

"My lord?" Snape asked cautiously, his memories still confused enough from the partly healed concussion not to realize he had given himself away. He completely ignored the fact that he was suddenly short of breath and the way various areas of his torso just plain _hurt_.

"Nagini has decided that we will be raising him and that if he does well enough I need to marry him," Voldemort admitted half disgusted and half amused. "We will be having a small discussion about your true loyalties later today. Your reactions to the concussion and various stimuli were rather _interesting_."

Snape paled in sudden worry but nodded his agreement as he started gently rocking back and forth in a soothing fashion he had once seen Lily use on a fussy baby Harry. He might have had to be under a glamour to visit her but he would always love his adopted sister and protect her son. With a deep sigh he contemplated how he was going to get Lily's son to let him stay near now that he could no longer spy, even as he brushed back Harry's hair in a further attempt to sooth him. Harry gave off another whimper or two before settling back into a deep and thankfully peaceful sleep. Neither of the wizards had noticed that Harry had a death grip on their robes earning peals of hissy laughter from Nagini as they tried to return the teen to the bed and found themselves stuck together.

"~Shut it! This is not funny!~" Voldemort hissed back in irritation which only made the serpent laugh harder, sending a ripple of convulsions along her entire length as she continued to laugh. It looked like they were surrounded by a green circular wave or ribbon rather than a ferocious snake. She even accidentally, on purpose, knocked them all onto the bed in a sprawling heap that had Harry half awake from the jolt of landing on top of the other two before settling back into slumber. 

"Well, at least you're back in bed. Neither the brat nor the healer were exactly pleased with how injured you were. I was planning on giving you your potions in the morning since he said one within 24 hours and to watch you for complications to the concussions. The Healer said the general healing potions shouldn't be administered until after 24 hours and assigned bed rest for the next couple of days," Voldemort said conversationally as they waited for Nagini to quit moving long enough that they might be able to return to their own sleeping places. "I'm making him write up all of his little experiences and adventures at Hogwarts in the morning, including a summary of the rest of his life. He is to write it up truthfully or suffer my displeasure. If he adheres to our agreement, barring unforeseen circumstances, I have promised you both relative safety in my care for a minimum of a week. After that..."

"I see..." Severus said cautiously as he tried to figure a way out of this mess for the two of them.

"I don't really think that you do but its enough of an explanation for the night. ~Nagini? Are you going to let us go to our own beds anytime soon or are you going to keep us trapped here until morning?~" Voldemort asked his familiar in a tone of mild exasperation.

"~You will spend time with them and see if they are worthy mates,~" Nagini declared with a hissy cackle before settling down to sleep, keeping them all on the transfigured bed.

"Stubborn snake! She wont let us go to our own beds," Voldemort said in exasperation, refusing to let the intimation that he might have found two worthy spouses bother him as Harry murmured in his sleep before shifting to cuddle with both men.

"That might not be entirely horrible," Snape admitted grudgingly, in truth he found Harry's cuddling unbearably adorable. 

They slept the rest of the night together on the transfigured bed guarded by a very large, very poisonous snake as Voldemort periodically checked on Snape. Thankfully Snape's concussion and other injuries didn't need further treatment by the healer, despite the events of the night, and by breakfast time he could safely take the recommended potions. When they roused Harry to eat something the younger male muttered and sleepily made his way over to the transfigured table laden with various food stuffs. Voldemort wasn't about to let them out of his very secure parseltongue passworded rooms until he had gotten to the bottom of all of this. He wasn't exactly pleased when he noticed Harry waited for the other two to serve themselves and begin eating before serving himself little more than half a plate full of food.

"What's wrong with you? You barely took anything to eat," Voldemort asked bluntly. "And don't give me the excuse that its because I have you, teenagers are notorious bottomless pits when it comes to food."

"N..nothing, I'm just not all that hungry is all," Harry stammered suddenly fully awake, flinching at the sharp tone.

"~What's wrong?~" Nagini hissed curiously from near Voldemort's feet.

"~He didn't take enough food and I was wondering if he was ill,~" Voldemort answered absently as he studied the suddenly blushing youth in front of him. Nagini contemplated that for a moment before climbing up the back of her human's chair and examining how much they had each taken.

"~Hatchlings should get more than that, or at least human hatchlings should. Tom, why did you give the hatchling less than what those terrible humans at the place for hatchling with no caregivers gave you?~" Nagini asked with a frown-like hiss.

"~I didn't serve him, he is free to take as much from the serving foods as he pleases. In fact it is how little he took that worries me,~" Voldemort hissed softly as Harry shrunk into his seat under his scrutinizing gaze. Snape watched the exchange warily, unable to understand half the conversation and wondering if he shouldn't take Harry and try to get them out of there, or at least place himself between Harry and the other two in the room. "Oh, don't be so worried Severus. We're just commenting on how little he's taken to eat and wondering if he's sick."

"I'm fine... just not all that hungry, thanks," Harry said more than a little annoyance in his voice, straightening in his chair as he purposefully took a large bite of his scrambled eggs to throw them off, none of them were fooled. 

Eating what was on his plate Harry noticed that both older wizards were still observing him by the time he was finished for all that they had gotten sneaky about it. To try and alleviate their obvious suspicions he took a second serving that was slightly larger than his first and forced himself to eat all of it. His stomach protested being forced to hold more than its current size and had Harry resisting the urge to throw up.

"Foolish boy," Snape growled before shoving a stomach soother into Harry's hands and reluctantly handing over the rest of his emergency potions kit to their now glaring host.

"I am suddenly tempted not to allow you any brewing time," Voldemort said archly. Snape said nothing as he stared down at his plate, quickly finishing his meal. summoning a quill and some parchment the Dark Lord handed it over to Harry as the table magically cleared its self of everything but their respective drinks. "Write." Voldemort commanded before practically dragging Snape into his bedroom with the pile of confiscated potions, shutting the door firmly and leaving Harry alone with Nagini. Harry glumly started to write out his life's story with as much important detail as he could remember, unwilling to break the temporary truce that he had apparently agreed to. In the bedroom, Voldemort directed the dour potions master to sit on the bed before holding up a small vial of Veritaserum with a questioning look, silently asking if he needed to use it.

"I will answer your questions truthfully if you answer mine," Snape bargained, unwilling to pass up the chance that his former master was offering, no matter how much he didn't want to answer questions.

"I reserve the right to use it in any case if I feel you are not answering truthfully," Voldemort countered, knowing that as the captor he had all of the power but still wanting to believe he could trust Snape to some extent.

"As long as you understand I can only answer truthfully without it what I consciously acknowledge or is not bound by magic. I would also ask that if you do resort to using it that you not only calm down before deciding on any punishment but that you will not hold Potter responsible for anything I tell you," Snape requested, trying not to show his shock at their good fortune.

"Agreed but all bets are off if you willfully lie to me," Voldemort warned, Snape nodded his understanding, as well as acknowledging the likelihood of both Legillimancy and potion being used for confirmation while he waited for the first question. "Why did you betray me?"

"You didn't keep your promise to spare Lily, she was like a sister to me," Snape said bluntly before elaborating further on the situation. "Dumbledore used the situation to trap me into his service and forced me to swear a binding oath to protect the young man in your sitting room. This evolved into constantly using Lily's memory and her son to force me into doing various jobs for him. I managed to avoid most of the other binding oaths that others have needed to swear. I am under legal magical contract to teach at Hogwarts which is buttressed by a second one saying I will spy for him upon your return. The only unbreakable vow I am bound by is the one protecting Potter in memory of his mother. Dumbledore has threatened me with Azkaban on more than one occasion and has a marked unhealthy interest in young Mr. Potter, this includes purposefully keeping him in the dark as much as possible. I suspect he also may have attempted to tamper with the Potter holdings and possibly has tampered with their wills."

"I see..." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "Barring the effects of the various magical contracts and vows you suffer from where does your allegiance truly lie? And where does it lie in all practicality?"

"Barring contracts, vows, and oaths, my allegiance is to the Dark minus some of the more extremist views. Practically, speaking I have successfully allied it with Potter alone, forcing it away from Dumbledore and the Light as a whole," Snape answered honestly. "Had I been removed from the position of spy by either side before this I am uncertain if I would have managed to convince the magic that I was not breaking my word, willfully or otherwise. This is especially a concern since one of the primary reasons Dumbledore threatened me with Azkaban was if I expressed too much concern for Potter's safety or attempted to investigate to keep his fool neck alive. I cannot fulfill my end of the vow from Azkaban and my being placed there might actually put him in danger, thus I obeyed."

"So, he was using Potter as a hostage as well as your own life," Voldemort said contemplatively. Snape said nothing, watching the Dark Lord warily from his seat on the bed. "I will still have to punish you but the old man skillfully trapped you in such a way that I doubt anyone could truly fault you. When asked you will truthfully tell the others that you were fulfilling your duties to me when Bella caught you and Potter. Beyond that you will say nothing and we will see how the situation develops. That said the first part of your punishment will be to write _I will not fall for the tricks of the twinkly Headmaster nor fail to inform the Dark Lord about important events in a timely manner_ until I tell you to stop. I will be working on paperwork in the same room while Potter writes out his little autobiography. The rest of your questioning and punishment will be served later."

"Thank you," Severus breathed in relief.

"Oh, don't thank me," Voldemort said with a nasty smirk. "I still haven't quiet decided what to do with the two of you but neither of you will be leaving my care for a very very long time."

"Yes, my lord," Severus said as he bowed his head slightly, hiding his expression behind a curtain of dark hair.

"Come, you can work on your lines while Potter finishes his story and I work on paperwork," Voldemort instructed. Snape nodded and they returned to the other room only for Harry to hand over his first completed parchment.

"That was suspiciously quick," Voldemort said softly only for Harry to look away and keep working on the second parchment. Sending a thoughtful look towards the green-eyed imp he settled down at his desk to read the first part of Harry's life story. He barely got a paragraph in before sighing and setting it aside to look at Harry thoughtfully. "Potter, this starts when you met Quirrell in the Leaky Cauldron. Did you perhaps forget to annotate the previous eleven years of your life?"

"No," Harry admitted with a light flush staining his cheeks. "I just figured you wouldn't care about anything to do with muggles, besides you just said what happened at Hogwarts."

"Earlier, during the meeting, you mentioned that your relatives don't like magic. I'd like you to clarify that and how you were treated, especially compared to your cousin and, if possible, compared to the other children growing up," Voldemort instructed. 

Harry nodded his understanding as the other man turned back to the parchment summarizing Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He was impressed by the amature sluthing and furious at the risks that were taken, not only by Harry and his friends but also by Dumbledore with the lives of everyone in the castle. Voldemort had never really sat down and thought about what could have gone wrong when he was still a wraith and half out of his mind from loneliness. 

Picking up the next two parchments that had quietly been set next to him on the desk he read through them. He barely kept his temper at the events of second year, causing Harry to quietly hiss in pain and clutch at his scar in response to Voldemort's fury more than once. A shaky hand finished out fourth year, what little of fifth year had passed, and the brief essay on his home life before handing them over. 

Voldemort remembered to Occlude before reading the rest causing Harry to sigh in relief, which briefly changed to a half choked scream when they slipped in his anger over Harry's home life and the use of a blood quill on students. Ruthlessly suppressing his emotions Voldemort slammed his shields back into place before nodding at an obviously worried Snape his permission to check on the Gryffindor. Snape immediately dropped his, by now, half mangled quill and forced himself tiredly around the table to check Harry before finding nothing wrong.

After bringing his furious breathing and emotions under better control Voldemort left his desk to examine the slightly swollen lightning bolt scar and cast a few diagnostics at the smaller wizard. The results brought a frown to his features and prompted him to actually touch the scar just like he had less than six months before in the graveyard. The reaction he got from his own magic and from Harry had him mentally calling him self seven kinds of fool as he stared down at the now exhausted teen in utter shock.

"So that's how you can understand Parseltongue," Voldemort muttered in a combination of fascination, shock, and sudden understanding.

"Wha?" Harry asked groggily, still forcing the pain back under control.

"~Our hatchling!~" Nagini cackled with glee as much as a serpent could.

"~Yes, he does belong to us. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner.~" Voldemort apologized to his still gleeful familiar. "~Now that we know what the results were we can probably stop his scar from hurting.~"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked warily, his scar still swollen and smarting.

"All you need to know is that I left something very precious behind the night your parents died and if I had known you were keeping it safe for me you would never have needed to fear me," Voldemort said quietly. "This also means that not only will I not kill you, you are never leaving."

"And if I say no?" Harry asked cautiously, almost suspiciously, earning a dark chuckle from his long time enemy.

"Oh you don't have a choice in the matter, little lion. You can live a relatively normal life, should you choose to, once I have assembled sufficient protection for you. Depending upon your own behavior and actions I will allow you more freedoms but I reserve the right to forbid anything I feel may be a danger to you," Voldemort told him almost smugly.

"But, why? No one ever really cares if I get hurt or do something dangerous," Harry asked in innocent puzzlement, shocking both older men.

"I see why you had so much trouble keeping him alive," Voldemort observed only to receive an absent-mindedly miserable nod of agreement from Snape.

"It would certainly explain why he wanders off battling basilisks and into dangerous situations," Snape said almost thoughtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently developing into a PWP and may later be posted as a one-shot. Depending on response and inspiration after official posting it may or may not be continued. - 12/6/2015
> 
> official posting - 1/3/20016  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5625787/chapters/12958570


	8. Grey v.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on Grey but I'm not ready to post it as a separate fic so I'll post the latest version here. Just pretend its an updated one shot. If you guys want more I'll keep working on it.  
> This is a **Harry/Voldy/Sev** story.  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me go! Let go, you crazy bitch!" Harry yelled as Bellatrix Lestrange dragged him and a half conscious Severus Snape behind her across a large stone hall. Cackling, she tossed both of them in front of an ornate throne carved of ebony with redwood inlay at the back of the hall, at the feet of Lord Voldemort in all of his serpent hybrid glory, red eyes and all.

"And what treasure have you brought me my Bella?" Voldemort asked with a laugh before taking a proper look at the two captives that the cackling madwoman had tossed at his feet. "Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, how good of you to join us, and Severus... you have more than a few questions to answer."

"Sod off wanker! I'm tired of you all trying to kill me! None of you even bother to tell me why! I can't get anything from the other side either," Harry fumed.

Realizing a moment later that Snape wasn't yelling at him to shut up because he was actually hurt, Harry scrambled over to check one of the only teachers who had reliably tried to keep him safe. Quickly and with obviously far too much practice for his age and supposed background he checked the potions master over. When he checked for a concussion he found one and swore under his breath, carefully adjusting his grip and the way that Snape's head rested on the floor. The rest of the people in the room watched his actions with more than a little surprise as a gleam of interest and sudden avarice began to glitter in Voldemort's own gaze.

"Your diagnosis?" Voldemort asked casually, curious to know what his young enemy had concluded and what he would say on the matter.

"Concussion, a pretty bad one, still bleeding wound to the head, probably the reason he's got a concussion, something cut his side but his clothes and robes are soaking up the blood. He might be loosing too much, I'm not sure with the heavy clothes he wears and the fact that its black. The way Bellatrix dragged us in here didn't help any, and he could be bleeding internally after the way I saw him tossed into the side of a building by that mis-aimed blasting hex," Harry muttered absently as he continued trying to do what he could for the older wizard.

"~Tom, is this the sneaky spy? Has he hurt you? May I eat him?~" A hissy voice reached Harry's ears from somewhere near Voldemort's feet as Nagini slid out from under the man's throne.

"~No! You can't eat him, he's mine!~" Harry hissed back viciously, as he quickly moved between the snake and the downed professor, stunning the room into silence as they realized the snake language had come from _Potter_ of all people.

"~Yours? The mark on his arm says he's mine.~" Voldemort hissed back quietly, echoing through the rest of the room. Harry paled as he realized his mistake and refused to meet the man's gaze, while still doing his best to shield the man behind him. "~You will answer my questions, fully and truthfully or I will make you watch him die as he is torn apart. Have I made myself perfectly clear?~"

"Yes," Harry practically whispering his answer as he switched back into English.

"Why did you claim him as yours?" Voldemort asked, starting the interrogation, easily following the language switch. Harry shrugged non-commitally earning a warning. "Full and Truthful disclosure, little Harry."

"I honestly don't know. I just know that he's mine even if I didn't know until I said it. Its like something about him is... singing to me. Something on his left arm, or in his chest. I figured that the singing from his arm came from you and how you make my scar burn but the other..." Harry trailed off uncertainly. Voldemort watched the young man intently.

"You said that no one has explained to you why we are trying to kill you, is this true?" Voldemort asked, fully focused on the question and answer session.

"My Aunt and Uncle said my parents died in a car crash, that they were drunk driving and out of work. Hagrid said that you killed them and I've been asked enough times about this stupid scar that I figure he's probably right," Harry said, deciding to give the man a little bit of background for his answer. "The only concrete things I can get out of just about anyone is that I look like my father and have my mothers eyes and that you killed them. Sometimes I can get Sirius or Remus to tell me about pranks they pulled in school, but no one will explain why everyone is fighting or why I'm supposed to kill you. Any time I ask they tell me that you are evil and killed my parents and that all of you want to kill all muggles and muggleborns. Which is just stupid since without them we'd likely all be dead or insane. I'm working with what little information I have and you haven't exactly tried to prove them wrong."

"The muggles are nothing but animals!" Bellatrix screeched in outrage setting Harry back to fuming and glaring at her until Voldemort responded to the interruption.

"Bella! Enough!" Voldemort ordered harshly, silencing the witch with a glare as he contemplated Harry's answer before asking his next question. "What do you mean we would all be dead or insane without them?"

"When was the last time you went to muggle school?" Harry asked hesitantly, he quickly rushed through his explanation for the question when he saw the thunderous look on the man's features. "Its important, the information was only really found out in the 1940's and 50's, they didn't even start teaching it for a while after that, though the ancient Greeks and stuff knew about some of it."

"Since I suspect we will all have to learn it if it truly is that important why don't we assume that nothing is known and go from there?" Voldemort offered after a moment's contemplation. Harry nodded in understanding and tried to figure out how he was going to explain genetics and the effects of inbreeding to a bunch of pureblood supremacists.

"Right, I don't know a whole lot about it but the basics are taught in muggle primary so I'll give it a go and I'll try to make it so everyone can understand," Harry informed him, earning an understanding nod for him to continue. "Everyone knows that a child gets something from both parents to make the baby right? But the thing is muggles discovered that if both parents are to closely related bad things happen to what makes the baby. The DNA, or I guess you could call it the basic recipe that says what we look like and can do gets mistakes in it. Trying to stay _pure_ without enough different recipe types is like when you change part of a potion and don't know what the ingredients do. Sometimes its an explosion, like with adding the quill to early to the boil cure potion, and sometimes its pretty much okay like when you accidentally add a little too much or to little to say a pepper up potion. If you mix the recipes that are closely related together too many times then the recipes forget parts that make up the base of the potion. There are too many ingredients in the recipe that make us human and the base needs to remain mostly the same or bad things happen. An example is probably Squibs and Muggleborns, actually."

"Elaborate," Voldemort ordered. "More clearly this time."

"Er, well the recipe gets confused when given two similar recipes. There are mistakes in everybody's recipe and if they are different enough to start with then the stuff that matches tends to be seen as important and has a better chance of being in the baby. But if both the recipes have the same mistake then whatever makes the baby can't tell if its supposed to be there or not. Sometimes its a good thing to keep that mistake but a lot of the time its not so good. When the muggles find us they will want to check our recipes, our DNA to see why we have magic and if they can make it so that anyone can have magic. They might not even see us as human at first, my relatives certainly don't..." Harry promptly shut up when he realized he had mentioned his relatives. The silence resonating from his slip up was palpable.

"A decent explanation, no doubt someone can get me the official material to read at my leisure. We will be addressing your relatives in a moment. ~No, Nagini, you may not eat Severus. It appears that young Mr. Potter may be more valuable than I thought so you may not eat him either. If you continue to behave I will allow you to chase Wormtail.~" Voldemort said before switching to Parseltongue to address his eager familiar. The cocked head then rapid nod that the serpent gave told everyone that she had eagerly agreed to whatever Voldemort had suggested.

"~May we keep the hatchling speaker? I want to raise him. He will be my hatchling as you were my hatchling,~" Nagini hissed in eagerness, earning a startled look from her red-eyed master. Voldemort studied his long time friend before glancing thoughtfully at a nervous Harry.

"~I will consider it.~" Voldemort conceded slowly before switching his attention back to a surprised yet wary Harry who had understood every serpentine word. "How do your relatives view us?"

"I... They..." Harry stammered, unsure what to say. It was at that moment that Snape chose to moan, trying to properly wake up and drawing Harry's attention.

"I will have a Healer called to attend to him if it will help you answer," Voldemort said shrewdly, wondering at just what had happened to make Harry so worried over his supposedly least favorite professor and why he was acting so strangely about his relatives. 

Harry nodded reluctantly, silently acknowledging to himself at least that they would have a better chance if Snape was properly seen too, before sticking his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders in obvious misery. Voldemort nodded and signaled for the Healer to be summoned. Their audience waited restlessly as the Healer tended to Snape, pouring various potions into him as well as casting healing spells. They were all eager to have more information after Harry's slip about his relatives and no one wanted to risk being sent away or crucioed because they were noisy or overly distracting.

"He should be fine now but he needs to be watched for the next 24 hours in case his concussion gets worse or otherwise develops complications, my lord," The Healer said, rising from his crouched position next to Snape. "He didn't quiet loose too much blood. I would, however, recommend that he takes at least one blood replenishment potion within the next 24 hours and another once we are certain that the concussion wont cause other problems. The internal bleeding has stopped and begun healing quite nicely. To that end I recommend bed rest for the next few days with a type 2 general healing potion every 4-8 hours after the first 24 hours to avoid conflict with the concussion. Until the first 24 hours are up try to keep him from moving as much as possible. Is there anything else you need?"

"Thank you, no. For now you should retire to one of the other rooms and have some tea. We may need you again tonight and I would rather we not have to wait for you to arrive," Voldemort said, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"Very good, my lord," He said with a slight bow before leaving Snape on the stone floor before exiting the room. He knew better than to suggest Snape's movement to an actual bed as the audience was clearly _not_ over and instead opted to inform the house elves for later.

"Now, I believe that I asked you a question about your relatives?" Voldemort asked in a soft silky tone of voice that had Harry shivering in barely suppressed reaction. Though the youth wasn't entirely sure what _type_ of reaction he was suppressing or if it was too much of a mixture of emotions.

"They don't like magic," Harry said miserably, hoping that would be enough but knowing it was unlikely.

"Go on," Voldemort instructed.

"They think we're freaks that don't deserve to live," Harry admitted as he hunched down in his shoulders and pockets as much as he could.

"Those aren't old play clothes... or rather not _your_ old play clothes..." Voldemort said, stating it more than asking as understanding dawned.

"I don't really have my own clothes, 'm not 'llowed," Harry practically mumbled with a shrug. Voldemort let that one go since he hadn't really asked a question and opted to study the young wizard in front of him. He also didn't want to think about the sudden rage he was trying to damp down at such treatment of a wizarding child being associated with the brat he had to kill.

"Where is your wand?" Voldemort asked abruptly, Harry shrugged, he really didn't know. "It appears that Dumbledore has played us as if we were his puppets. I want you all to gather as much _accurate_ information on the situation and war in general before the next meeting. You are all dismissed."

Harry turned to Snape and tried to think of how he was going to carry the man away and get them back to Hogwarts, acting like they were dismissed as well. Meanwhile everyone else quietly filed out, recognizing that it would be unwise to potentially break Voldemort's obvious good though definitely annoyed mood. They especially didn't want to upset him if that earlier flare of temper was anything to go by how fragile that mood actually was.

"And where do you think you are going, little wizard?" Voldemort asked in amusement, while he watched Harry try to figure out how to get the two of them away.

"Hogwarts?" Harry replied tentatively. Seeing the look on Voldemort's face his shoulders slumped again before he offered his next suggestion in resignation. "The dungeons?"

"No, I think that is to far away from me," Voldemort said thoughtfully, before levitating the still insensate potions master with a twitch of his wand, using the man as a tether for the youth and making it clear that Harry was to follow as he left the throne room. 

Harry followed meekly, unwilling to leave Snape to whatever Voldemort decided to do with the spy. He was also completely puzzled by the lack of attacks and general pain that usually accompanied his confrontations with the Dark Lord for all that his scar was still tingling. Deciding that it would be best _not_ to upset the powerful Dark Wizard with the only visible wand who was levitating possibly the only semi-reliable adult that hadn't outright tried to kill him in the building he followed quietly behind them. 

Voldemort didn't bother checking behind him as they walked down various corridors toward his suite of rooms. He kept his senses wide open to make sure that Harry didn't try anything stupid like attempting to escape as they traveled through the austere hallways of the manor. A quietly hissed command to the door of his suite granted them entry and assured that only Voldemort knew the password for all that he now knew that Harry could speak the correct language. Snape was gently placed on the nearby couch that graced the sitting room as the door swung shut unhindered behind the trio, sealing the two captives into the suite with their host.

Harry looked around the room warily, noting the carved marble fireplace big enough to fit a family of four or five inside of it with a roaring mini-bonfire, the dark walnut paneling, black leather furniture. Harry admired the many dark wooden bookcases that were filled to bursting lining the walls. He let out a yelp and stumbled backward as Nagini shot past him chasing a rat that was probably Wormtail or a conjured toy. Viciously, he hoped it was a toy and that Wormtail was already residing in his new home, the snake's stomach.

"Sit," Voldemort ordered from his seat near the fire, having moved there while Harry was distracted. Harry obeyed, taking the chair on the opposite side of the fire as he continued eyeing his parent's murderer warily and occasionally glanced towards the couch with its occupant. "You are safe here, for the time being. You will continue to answer my questions truthfully and to the best of your ability. I will not require the same of any questions asked by my followers aside from those regarding any orders I give and questions about your health and that of Severus. Disobey and there will be unpleasant consequences. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," Harry said sulkily as he slumped a bit in his chair, feeling more than a little helpless.

"I am honestly surprised that you haven't made your way to Gringotts and claimed the Potter Lordship," Voldemort commented nonchalantly as he studied the young man in front of him. "But then again you never did wear the heir ring either."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in obvious confusion as he sat up straight.

"You don't know," Voldemort said in obvious disbelief. Harry shook his head in a confirming, if slightly confused, no. "Idiots! What was the old fool thinking? At least tell me that you know basic wizarding etiquette?"

"Sorry, no. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was eleven," Harry admitted, mystified at Voldemort's sudden frustration and annoyance.

"In other words you have no idea how many important powerful families that you have made mortal enemies of, nor do you have any idea what is expected of you as the head of the Potter family," Voldemort said tightly with a scowl. "No wonder you ignored my attempts at a truce."

"What attempts? I never received anything. I would have jumped on a chance to get you to stop trying to kill me," Harry asked, even more confused.

"Potter, shut up," Snape rasped from his place on the couch, finally coming to enough to realize who else was in the room with them.

"You are concussed, which is the only reason I won't curse you for interrupting our discussion," Voldemort said in a clipped tone of obvious annoyance. "Now, kindly be silent or I will curse you any way. You will be answering enough questions of your own once you are properly healed enough to be coherent."

Snape fell silent in confusion, the blow to his head jumbling his thoughts and memories together into a barely coherent mess. The only thing he knew was that he was supposed to keep the other two apart and protect the younger wizard from the older as much as possible. To that end he dragged his barely responding body upright and lurched toward them, only just catching himself on the fireplace as he laboriously placed himself between the two. Breathing hard he turned his back to Harry and used himself as a shield.

"Well, well, well, this is an interesting development," Voldemort murmured as he leaned forwards in interest as Harry watched in shock. The green streak of Nagini still chasing something headed in their direction caused Snape, with his rattled mind, to startle and completely cover Harry as if to protect him from a killing curse in mid-flight. "Yes, very interesting. ~Nagini, either eat Wormtail or chase him from our rooms. I will take you outside later for a proper hunt but for now I need you to slow your movements.~"

"~Yes, Tom. Thank you!~" Nagini hissed before increasing her speed just enough to swallow the animagus whole. Moving much slower this time she slithered over to her master and coiled herself around him and his chair just as Harry managed to move Snape slightly off of him.

"Could you.. ugh, cast a feather light charm on him or something?" Harry asked with a grunt as Snape gave a low moan of pain before slumping to the floor at his student's feet, once more semi-conscious, promoting the worried suggestion. "Maybe we should put him back on the couch?"

"Very well. Be warned that unless you both can convince me that you have more value alive than dead you will not survive and Severus will die a traitor's death," Voldemort said in warning as he returned Snape to the leather couch. Harry blanched, knowing from his dreams and visions exactly what all that entailed, as he nodded his understanding. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage Harry decided he might as well ask his own questions before they were killed since he couldn't think of anything that they had which would convince Voldemort to keep them alive.

"Alright, I need more information before I can offer anything since I am pretty clueless about everything," Harry warned, earning a nod of understanding and agreement from Voldemort which allowed him to relax enough to continue in a rush of questions. "What did you mean about a Potter Lordship? Why do you all keep trying to kill me? Why is everyone fighting? Are you really planning to kill all of the muggles and muggleborns? Why did I survive whenever you tried to kill me? What was that memory thing you left in the diary that I had to kill? Why isn't everyone treated fairly? What..."

"What do you mean about killing my diary?" Voldemort interrupted the flood as soon as he registered the question about the little book in shock.

"Um... It sort of set the basilisk loose in the school during my second year. I had to go down into the chamber of secrets to save Ginny and stop the attacks. The basilisk bit me when I killed it and Fawkes cried on the bite before I stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang that had stuck in my arm. I think Mr. Malfoy still has what's left of the diary but I'm not sure since I tricked him into freeing Dobby with it and he was the last one I saw holding it," Harry offered hesitantly. The incredulous look of shock on Voldemort's face was priceless.

"Perhaps I should have you summarize all of your time at Hogwarts and explain exactly why you aren't in Slytherin. I attacked you in first year, and apparently in second year. Then there was fourth year and the tournament, along with whatever you dealt with during third year and whatever trials that this year has presented to you. Its a wonder you aren't dead," Voldemort commented speculatively. Harry huffed in general frustration and couldn't keep the blush of embarrassment from creeping into his cheeks. "It is clear we will need considerably more time than we have this evening so I will provide you with parchment and quill, with which you will truthfully and completely summarize your life. You will also provide a written list of all the questions you feel need to be answered to make an informed decision as to what to offer for your lives. I will, however, promise that the two of you will live out the week whatever else is decided unless there is some emergency which requires either of your deaths, as unlikely as that is. Beyond that I will promise you nothing until the situation is more clear to avoid later problems on both our parts. Do you find this agreeable?"

"Yeah, but if you decide you have to kill me could you let Snape go? He's the only one who's ever treated me normally. I only agree with Ron about him being a git because I don't want to fight with one of my first friends," Harry requested almost plaintively.

"I will consider it," Voldemort conceded before standing and transfiguring his chair into a bed for the youth and summoned blankets for both of his guests, handing them to Harry. "Go to sleep. We will explore the situation further in the morning."

Harry nodded tiredly, spreading one of the blankets over his professor on the couch before climbing into the transfigured bed, which was much softer than either of the ones he had at the Dursleys, and quickly fell asleep. Harry completely forgot about his normal silencing spell, with how exhausted he was and without a wand to cast it with, it didn't seem to matter as much. Voldemort marveled at how fast Harry dropped into the arms of Morpheus and wondered just what the boy had to deal with that he was comfortable enough in the presence of a mortal enemy to fall asleep so quickly. Adding this new piece of the puzzle to his mental file he moved into his bedroom and went to his own rest until his alarm woke him to check the concussed potions master.

Voldemort never needed the alarm because Harry's nightmares woke them both shortly before it was due to go off. Groggily, glamours down and revealing his twenty-ish human features looking like a near copy of his diary self with ruby eyes, Voldemort stumbled into his sitting room. The first thing he saw was Harry thrashing about, tangled tightly in the blanket, screaming his head off in pain and terror. The two older wizards exchanged an astonished look, with Snape being obviously clear eyed as his magic boosted the healing of the concussion, practically draining his core in the process. Another shriek from Harry sent both stumbling to his side to try and wake him.

"Potter! Wake up!" Snape ordered sharply as they both held Harry still so that he didn't either hurt himself or toss himself from the bed. Harry reacted by shrinking back from the loud voice and dropping further into his nightmare. They were finally able to make out his panicked words as his volume automatically dropped in response to an apparently angry male voice.

"No, please! I'm sorry Uncle!" Harry practically whimpered before flinching violently and repeatedly as if struck. It was very clear to both wizards that Harry had no idea they were even there. Snape swore softly as he lost his grip on the arms of the suddenly rolled up, crying boy.

"Dump a glass of water over him?" Voldemort suggested, thinking of ways to wake Harry that might not send him deeper into whatever nightmare he was trapped in.

"No, we have no idea if whoever did this didn't use that against him at some point. It could make him worse for all we know. We'll have to stick with simply holding him and trying to talk him out of the nightmare," Snape said with a shake of his head and a wince at the renewed headache as he pulled Harry from the bed, blanket and all, into his lap, purposefully ignoring the more human look that Voldemort was currently sporting.

Nagini slithered closer and started producing a hissing croon that she used to use whenever Voldemort had a nightmare, even as she nudged her human closer. Her attempt to get him to cuddle Harry didn't work as well as she had hoped but he did concede to sitting down next to Snape on the floor as the serpent circled them protectively.

"~You aren't going to let me kill him, are you?~" Voldemort asked in a hissy grumble with a resigned look on his face.

"~The hatchling is powerful and will be our hatchling. Maybe he will be strong enough to be your mate but first the hatchling must grow and as our hatchling he is not a threat to our territory or nest. He will help protect it once he understands that it is also his nest. The dark one already helps protect the nest and need only be reminded to keep protecting,~" Nagini explained making Voldemort choke at the word _mate_ before she returned to crooning.

"My lord?" Snape asked cautiously, his memories still confused enough from the partly healed concussion not to realize he had given himself away. He completely ignored the fact that he was suddenly short of breath and the way various areas of his torso just plain _hurt_.

"Nagini has decided that we will be raising him and that if he does well enough I need to marry him," Voldemort admitted half disgusted and half amused. "We will be having a small discussion about your true loyalties later today. Your reactions to the concussion and various stimuli were rather _interesting_."

Snape paled in sudden worry but nodded his agreement as he started gently rocking back and forth in a soothing fashion he had once seen Lily use on a fussy baby Harry. He might have had to be under a glamour to visit her but he would always love his adopted sister and protect her son. With a deep sigh he contemplated how he was going to get Lily's son to let him stay near now that he could no longer spy, even as he brushed back Harry's hair in a further attempt to sooth him. Harry gave off another whimper or two before settling back into a deep and thankfully peaceful sleep. Neither of the wizards had noticed that Harry had a death grip on their robes earning peals of hissy laughter from Nagini as they tried to return the teen to the bed and found themselves stuck together.

"~Shut it! This is not funny!~" Voldemort hissed back in irritation which only made the serpent laugh harder, sending a ripple of convulsions along her entire length as she continued to laugh. It looked like they were surrounded by a green circular wave or ribbon rather than a ferocious snake. She even accidentally, on purpose, knocked them all onto the bed in a sprawling heap that had Harry half awake from the jolt of landing on top of the other two before settling back into slumber. 

"Well, at least you're back in bed. Neither the brat nor the healer were exactly pleased with how injured you were. I was planning on giving you your potions in the morning since he said one within 24 hours and to watch you for complications to the concussions. The Healer said the general healing potions shouldn't be administered until after 24 hours and assigned bed rest for the next couple of days," Voldemort said conversationally as they waited for Nagini to quit moving long enough that they might be able to return to their own sleeping places. "I'm making him write up all of his little experiences and adventures at Hogwarts in the morning, including a summary of the rest of his life. He is to write it up truthfully or suffer my displeasure. If he adheres to our agreement, barring unforeseen circumstances, I have promised you both relative safety in my care for a minimum of a week. After that..."

"I see..." Severus said cautiously as he tried to figure a way out of this mess for the two of them.

"I don't really think that you do but its enough of an explanation for the night. ~Nagini? Are you going to let us go to our own beds anytime soon or are you going to keep us trapped here until morning?~" Voldemort asked his familiar in a tone of mild exasperation.

"~You will spend time with them and see if they are worthy mates,~" Nagini declared with a hissy cackle before settling down to sleep, keeping them all on the transfigured bed.

"Stubborn snake! She wont let us go to our own beds," Voldemort said in exasperation, refusing to let the intimation that he might have found two worthy spouses bother him as Harry murmured in his sleep before shifting to cuddle with both men.

"That might not be entirely horrible," Snape admitted grudgingly, in truth he found Harry's cuddling unbearably adorable. 

They slept the rest of the night together on the transfigured bed guarded by a very large, very poisonous snake as Voldemort periodically checked on Snape. Thankfully Snape's concussion and other injuries didn't need further treatment by the healer, despite the events of the night, and by breakfast time he could safely take the recommended potions. When they roused Harry to eat something the younger male muttered and sleepily made his way over to the transfigured table laden with various food stuffs. Voldemort wasn't about to let them out of his very secure parseltongue passworded rooms until he had gotten to the bottom of all of this. He wasn't exactly pleased when he noticed Harry waited for the other two to serve themselves and begin eating before serving himself little more than half a plate full of food.

"What's wrong with you? You barely took anything to eat," Voldemort asked bluntly. "And don't give me the excuse that its because I have you, teenagers are notorious bottomless pits when it comes to food."

"N..nothing, I'm just not all that hungry is all," Harry stammered suddenly fully awake, flinching at the sharp tone.

"~What's wrong?~" Nagini hissed curiously from near Voldemort's feet.

"~He didn't take enough food and I was wondering if he was ill,~" Voldemort answered absently as he studied the suddenly blushing youth in front of him. Nagini contemplated that for a moment before climbing up the back of her human's chair and examining how much they had each taken.

"~Hatchlings should get more than that, or at least human hatchlings should. Tom, why did you give the hatchling less than what those terrible humans at the place for hatchling with no caregivers gave you?~" Nagini asked with a frown-like hiss.

"~I didn't serve him, he is free to take as much from the serving foods as he pleases. In fact it is how little he took that worries me,~" Voldemort hissed softly as Harry shrunk into his seat under his scrutinizing gaze. Snape watched the exchange warily, unable to understand half the conversation and wondering if he shouldn't take Harry and try to get them out of there, or at least place himself between Harry and the other two in the room. "Oh, don't be so worried Severus. We're just commenting on how little he's taken to eat and wondering if he's sick."

"I'm fine... just not all that hungry, thanks," Harry said more than a little annoyance in his voice, straightening in his chair as he purposefully took a large bite of his scrambled eggs to throw them off, none of them were fooled. 

Eating what was on his plate Harry noticed that both older wizards were still observing him by the time he was finished for all that they had gotten sneaky about it. To try and alleviate their obvious suspicions he took a second serving that was slightly larger than his first and forced himself to eat all of it. His stomach protested being forced to hold more than its current size and had Harry resisting the urge to throw up.

"Foolish boy," Snape growled before shoving a stomach soother into Harry's hands and reluctantly handing over the rest of his emergency potions kit to their now glaring host.

"I am suddenly tempted not to allow you any brewing time," Voldemort said archly. Snape said nothing as he stared down at his plate, quickly finishing his meal. summoning a quill and some parchment the Dark Lord handed it over to Harry as the table magically cleared its self of everything but their respective drinks. "Write." Voldemort commanded before practically dragging Snape into his bedroom with the pile of confiscated potions, shutting the door firmly and leaving Harry alone with Nagini. Harry glumly started to write out his life's story with as much important detail as he could remember, unwilling to break the temporary truce that he had apparently agreed to. In the bedroom, Voldemort directed the dour potions master to sit on the bed before holding up a small vial of Veritaserum with a questioning look, silently asking if he needed to use it.

"I will answer your questions truthfully if you answer mine," Snape bargained, unwilling to pass up the chance that his former master was offering, no matter how much he didn't want to answer questions.

"I reserve the right to use it in any case if I feel you are not answering truthfully," Voldemort countered, knowing that as the captor he had all of the power but still wanting to believe he could trust Snape to some extent.

"As long as you understand I can only answer truthfully without it what I consciously acknowledge or is not bound by magic. I would also ask that if you do resort to using it that you not only calm down before deciding on any punishment but that you will not hold Potter responsible for anything I tell you," Snape requested, trying not to show his shock at their good fortune.

"Agreed but all bets are off if you willfully lie to me," Voldemort warned, Snape nodded his understanding, as well as acknowledging the likelihood of both Legillimancy and potion being used for confirmation while he waited for the first question. "Why did you betray me?"

"You didn't keep your promise to spare Lily, she was like a sister to me," Snape said bluntly before elaborating further on the situation. "Dumbledore used the situation to trap me into his service and forced me to swear a binding oath to protect the young man in your sitting room. This evolved into constantly using Lily's memory and her son to force me into doing various jobs for him. I managed to avoid most of the other binding oaths that others have needed to swear. I am under legal magical contract to teach at Hogwarts which is buttressed by a second one saying I will spy for him upon your return. The only unbreakable vow I am bound by is the one protecting Potter in memory of his mother. Dumbledore has threatened me with Azkaban on more than one occasion and has a marked unhealthy interest in young Mr. Potter, this includes purposefully keeping him in the dark as much as possible. I suspect he also may have attempted to tamper with the Potter holdings and possibly has tampered with their wills."

"I see..." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "Barring the effects of the various magical contracts and vows you suffer from where does your allegiance truly lie? And where does it lie in all practicality?"

"Barring contracts, vows, and oaths, my allegiance is to the Dark minus some of the more extremist views. Practically speaking, I have successfully allied it with Potter alone, forcing it away from Dumbledore and the Light as a whole," Snape answered honestly. "Had I been removed from the position of spy by either side before this I am uncertain if I would have managed to convince the magic that I was not breaking my word, willfully or otherwise. This is especially a concern since one of the primary reasons Dumbledore threatened me with Azkaban was if I expressed too much concern for Potter's safety or attempted to investigate to keep his fool neck alive. I cannot fulfill my end of the vow from Azkaban and my being placed there might actually put him in danger, thus I obeyed."

"So, he was using Potter as a hostage as well as your own life," Voldemort said contemplatively. Snape said nothing, watching the Dark Lord warily from his seat on the bed. "I will still have to punish you but the old man skillfully trapped you in such a way that I doubt anyone could truly fault you. When asked you will truthfully tell the others that you were fulfilling your duties to me when Bella caught you and Potter. Beyond that you will say nothing and we will see how the situation develops. That said the first part of your punishment will be to write _I will not fall for the tricks of twinkly old Headmasters nor fail to inform my sworn Lord about important events in a timely manner_ until I tell you to stop. I will be working on paperwork in the same room while Potter writes out his little autobiography. The rest of your questioning and punishment will be served later."

"Thank you," Severus breathed in relief.

"Oh, don't thank me," Voldemort said with a nasty smirk. "I still haven't quiet decided what to do with the two of you but neither of you will be leaving my care for a very very long time."

"Yes, my lord," Severus said as he bowed his head slightly, hiding his relieved expression behind a curtain of dark hair.

"Come, you can work on your lines while Potter finishes his story and I work on paperwork," Voldemort instructed. Snape nodded and they returned to the other room only for Harry to hand over his first completed parchment.

"That was suspiciously quick," Voldemort said softly only for Harry to look away and keep working on the second parchment. Sending a thoughtful look towards the green-eyed imp he settled down at his desk to read the first part of Harry's life story. He barely got a paragraph in before sighing and setting it aside to look at Harry thoughtfully. "Potter, this starts when you met Quirrell in the Leaky Cauldron. Did you perhaps forget to annotate the previous eleven years of your life?"

"No," Harry admitted with a light flush staining his cheeks. "I just figured you wouldn't care about anything to do with muggles, besides you just said what happened at Hogwarts."

"Earlier, during the meeting, you mentioned that your relatives don't like magic. I'd like you to clarify that and how you were treated, especially compared to your cousin and, if possible, compared to the other children growing up," Voldemort instructed. 

Harry nodded his understanding as the other man turned back to the parchment summarizing Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He was impressed by the amature sluthing and furious at the risks that were taken, not only by Harry and his friends but also by Dumbledore with the lives of everyone in the castle. Voldemort had never really sat down and thought about what could have gone wrong when he was still a wraith and more than half out of his mind from loneliness. 

Picking up the next two parchments that had quietly been set next to him on the desk he read through them. He barely kept his temper at the events of second year, causing Harry to quietly hiss in pain and clutch at his scar in response to Voldemort's fury more than once. A shaky hand finished out fourth year, what little of fifth year had passed, and the brief essay on his home life before handing them over. 

Voldemort remembered to Occlude before reading the rest causing Harry to sigh in relief, which briefly changed to a half choked scream when they slipped in his anger over Harry's home life and the use of a blood quill on students. Ruthlessly suppressing his emotions Voldemort slammed his shields back into place before nodding at an obviously worried Snape his permission to check on the Gryffindor. Snape immediately dropped his, by now, half mangled quill and forced himself tiredly around the table to check Harry before finding nothing wrong.

After bringing his furious breathing and emotions under better control Voldemort left his desk to examine the slightly swollen lightning bolt scar and cast a few diagnostics at the smaller wizard. The results brought a frown to his features and prompted him to actually touch the scar just like he had less than six months before in the graveyard. The reaction he got from his own magic and from Harry had him mentally calling himself seven kinds of fool as he stared down at the now exhausted teen in utter shock.

"So that's how you can understand Parseltongue," Voldemort muttered in a combination of fascination, shock, and sudden understanding.

"Wha?" Harry asked groggily, still forcing the pain back under control.

"~Our hatchling!~" Nagini cackled with glee as much as a serpent could.

"~Yes, he does belong to us. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner.~" Voldemort apologized to his still gleeful familiar. "~Now that we know what the results were we can probably stop his scar from hurting.~"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked warily, his scar still swollen and smarting.

"All you need to know is that I left something very precious behind the night your parents died and if I had known you were keeping it safe for me you would never have needed to fear me," Voldemort said quietly. "This also means that not only will I not kill you, you are never leaving."

"And if I say no?" Harry asked cautiously, almost suspiciously, earning a dark chuckle from his long time enemy.

"Oh you don't have a choice in the matter, little lion. You can live a relatively normal life, should you choose to, once I have assembled sufficient protection for you. Depending upon your own behavior and actions I will allow you more freedoms but I reserve the right to forbid anything I feel may be a danger to you," Voldemort told him almost smugly.

"But, why? No one ever really cares if I get hurt or do something dangerous," Harry asked in innocent puzzlement, shocking both older men.

"I see why you had so much trouble keeping him alive," Voldemort observed only to receive an absent-minded miserable nod of agreement from Snape.

"It would certainly explain why he wanders off battling basilisks and into other dangerous situations," Snape said half thoughtfully, half in regretful disbelief.

"~Hatchling is old enough to mate.~" Nagini pointed out thoughtfully, making Harry choke in shock. "~Take him and the sneaky spy to your nest. As mates they can not harm you and you will get your own hatchlings from them. They are strong to avoid being eaten by you for so long. Good for mates, even if one is to small and you will need to feed him better.~"

"~Its tempting.~" Voldemort admitted quietly, looking them both up and down while Harry gave him a scandalized look and Snape looked at him oddly unable to understand the obvious conversation. "~The problem is that if they don't want to be my mates I'm not sure I could keep them and I need to keep them for other reasons.~"

"~Then make them want to stay and be your mates.~" Nagini said with a hiss of annoyance before haughtily leaving the room, muttering about stubborn humans.

"No," Harry said flatly, trying to head the situation off at the pass.

Voldemort just smirked and decided to taste his lips, kissing him so thoroughly that Harry practically swooned. Snape just looked politely away, half embarrassed and half lustful. After seeing that he rather hoped that keeping them as bed-mates would be the Dark Lord's final solution to the problem. It would keep Lucius away from him, Greyback away from Harry, and both of them would be well protected.

"Your answers earlier were satisfactory as such your punishment will be much lighter," Voldemort repeated for the blissed out Harry's benefit. "If I take Nagini's suggestion you will both belong to me even more than you already do. I will have the ultimate authority in all things and you will only ever sleep with me or each other, anyone else will die."

"How is that any different from now? Aside from the sex," Harry asked, slightly disgruntled as the high from being snogged so thoroughly faded while still firmly trapped in Voldemort's solid grip.

"I will have justification to give you more protection with lighter punishments for disobedience. You will also be able to build a family because I will require you each to give me at least one Heir. I will, however, be delighted to have any children either of you may carry for me and will blood adopt any that the two of you have together. I will also die before seeing them harmed," Voldemort told them, the last part said in nearly a whisper though with no less passion.

"I... really?" Harry asked, at a loss of words the obvious care that any children would receive flooring him.

Harry's almost innocent response gave Voldemort an idea and with a smirk he reached up to press Harry's scar before pouring his magic into it. The startled half strangled gasp had Snape looking at them quickly only to be stopped short by the blissed out expression on Harry's face. Smirking wider the Dark Lord poured even more power into his Horcrux, dismantling the protections that Lily had left behind which kept hurting Harry and merging the shard fully with Harry's soul. By the time he was done Harry had cum in his pants twice and Snape was flushed a bright red as he shifted uncomfortably in his own seat.

"You are already mine, I just want to limit how hard you fight me," Voldemort told them both smugly. Harry gave a half mangled moan of incoherent agreement, still blissed out and slightly pained by the quick double orgasm.

"I believe that was agreement my lord," Snape said in embarrassment. Voldemort smirked and decided he didn't want to wait to claim his prizes, the last time he waited he had nearly lost Severus to Lucius' idiocy after all.

"Bedroom," Voldemort ordered, half carrying Harry while Snape followed, still blushing like a tomato. Magically stripping both of them, cleaning them in the process and earning a squawk from Snape, he got them both on the bed. "I should have claimed you that day I found you cornered by Lucius but then I wouldn't have the imp and might have lost you to that thrice damned vow. Now I have you both and you shall not escape me."

The dumbfounded looks Voldemort received in return for his very possessive claim of ownership made his smirk grow wide as he reluctantly admitted to himself that Nagini had a point, they would make wonderful mates. He absently warded his rooms and summoned his toy box glancing over both of his prizes laid out on the bed before deciding what would be used for their first time together.

"Should I make sure you can't run away or perhaps reduce you both to a whimpering mess first?" Voldemort mused thoughtfully, half hoping that he could use the situation to punish them for defying him so often in a safe and satisfying fashion. He never anticipated the joint flinch that stopped him dead when they both saw what was in his toy box. "Which piece or pieces caused you both to flinch?"

"Why?" Harry asked warily, eyeing the toy box with a good amount of fear.

"So that I know not to use them," Voldemort said with some surprise. "If you're that scared of whatever it is then you will have to trust me implicitly before I can use whatever it is that you're obviously terrified of safely. I can be very cruel but since I plan to keep you both I have no interest in hurting either of you unnecessarily. It wouldn't do any of us any good for you to be terrified, I don't get off on cowering fear and both of you will be carrying my children to term. The fear might harm the babies and neither of you would let me close enough to check that you and the children were alright."

"The belt," Severus admitted after a moment's hesitation.

"Belt? There's no... ah, the leather harness. Well, we wont be using that right away in any case. Its more to help keep whoever wears it still so I can play in case they have problems with having rope against their skin. Harry? What bothered you?" Voldemort asked, removing the harness and anything else that could be mistaken for a leather belt. He made sure to angle the box so that they both had a better look at what was inside and tell him what to remove.

"The belt and I thought I saw a knife," Harry contributed with a fearful shiver of his own. Voldemort looked down into the box and found, with some surprise, that a shiny vaugely knife shaped object was indeed in the box. Pulling the object out he gave a snort of laughter at the slightly odd shaped vibrator before magically banishing it and the various belt-like leather toys to a box he kept specifically for when something needed to be resorted.

"Anything else?" Voldemort asked. When they both shook their heads no in answer he grinned evilly and summoned his special stash of lube before joining them on the bed with toy box in hand. He absently warded the bed so they wouldn't fall off of it by accident before deciding more kisses were the way to start.

Voldemort spent a good twenty minutes alternately snogging them senseless. He _really_ wanted to tie them down so that he could play with them, turning them into begging and babbling piles of mush before fucking them both soundly. Now that he had finally allowed himself to think of bedding them and made progress in that direction the urge to properly claim them was nearly unbearable. For the moment he settled for making them incoherent and breathless as they got used to him and the pleasure he was giving them, quickly moving from only kisses to exploring their bodies.

"Please my lord!" Severus was the first one to succumb to the pleasurable torture, not having cum earlier like Harry had, though the imp wasn't far from begging himself.

Voldemort rumbled a pleased chuckle as he enjoyed his discovery they were both highly sensitive to his touch. Harry's low whine of want as he fought his own need to beg earned him a gentle caress that had him instinctively curling against the ruby-eyed man now pleasurably tormenting both of them. A firm grip on Severus' cock combined with an all consuming kiss had the man dizzy with lust. Harry on the other hand found himself rubbing up against both of them trapped between them as the kiss deepened, warming his insides and making him want more contact and gentle caresses.

"Not just yet," Voldemort scolded, holding off Severus' orgasm until he was satisfied that the onyx-eyed man wouldn't cum until he wanted him to. "By the time I am done with you my treasures, you will both be to exhausted to move."

"Guh," Harry said, eyes rolling up into his head as he accidentally pressed his weeping prick against Severus' leg, trapping it between them. He never heard the soft chanting that Voldemort said over both of them and Severus was at the point that he didn't care.

Magic started to coalesce in a swirling cloud around the trio as Voldemort exerted his will. Using their current condition as a basis he requested that the magic make appropriate gifts for his companions, going so far as to outright admit to the magic that he planned for them to carry his heirs. The magic surged leaving behind two intricate silver and leather collars with matching leashes and a trio of rings. He automatically reached for the rings as he continued the chant but the moment he touched them a ring box formed around them, signaling they were not ready to be used if ever. The collars on the other hand felt warm in his grip, thrumming with the quiet chant and magic used to create them. A quick examination told him which would go to which wizard. He willed them into place, physically placing them near each neck of the two younger wizards. Just as he was finishing the chant the collars melted only to reform around each pale neck before flattening and fading into intricate collar-like tattoos.

"Wha?" Harry mumbled, high on the now fading magic.

"Mine," Voldemort rasped out, once more snogging them senseless as he swiftly prepared both of them for the fucking of their lives. 

Harry was slightly more coherent than Severus so he was prepared first, allowing the older wizard a chance to rest. Voldemort, extremely impatient by this point used a spell to prepare him before sliding carefully inside. He enjoyed the little gasps and keening sounds that dropped from Harry's lips like rain, though the warmth and tightness made him simply want to slam home, roughly taking his pleasure from the green-eyed imp. The Dark Lord groaned until Harry's wordless pleas slackened enough that he knew moving wouldn't harm the smaller male. Slowly drawing back he quickly slammed home managing to hit the imp's prostate head on before setting a fast if not quite brutal pace as he claimed his green-eyed virgin. Harry shuddered through a dry orgasm just before Voldemort filled him with his seed.

Severus moaned at the spectacle, feeling the preparation spell take hold and knowing he was next. He deeply suspected that their new master, owner? had experienced certain enhancements via ritual or enchantment. He also hadn't missed the significance of the collars for all that they had become tattoos. Severus lost his train of thought as Voldemort decided to snog him again. Entering the potions master a bit faster than Harry and drawing a delightful gasp of shock Voldemort grinned ferally before proceeding to pound him into the mattress, coming deep inside and filling him to the brim.

Now that they were open and dripping his first load of cum both of them were quickly fucked repeatedly and vigorously as Voldemort put his hard won magically enhanced stamina to good use. He finally relented, sealing his cum inside them with butt plugs before magically cleaning them all and changing the bedding. They all cuddled up together with Voldemort in the middle holding them close and exhaustedly fell into the land of dreams.

When he woke the next morning it took a moment for Voldemort to remember what had happened for him to have two other bodies next to him in bed. Deciding that breakfast could wait he basked in the knowledge that not only had they negated the prophecy he also now knew the full value of the two wizards in his bed. A bed they would never leave if he had anything to say about it. Oh he knew that demanding they each bear him a child was a good way to keep them near, he also knew that magic had agreed he could keep them. The rings that had materialized during his chant the night before were more than proof of that for all that as bonding rings they also carried the implied warning that he would need to make the two of them happy. None of them were comfortable enough yet to immediately fulfill the implied marriage contract that came with the rings and the box containing them wouldn't open until all three of them were ready. Publicly both Harry and Severus would be his slaves, pets, and bed-mates, privately he would do his utmost to protect and care for them maybe even manage to love them.

Severus groaned as he woke to the all consuming warmth and pleasant soreness that tended to accompany a willing partner who talked him into bottoming that might actually care. Before he could even open his eyes his mouth was being devoured by a ferocious kiss that immediately had him hard and whimpering. Voldemort felt Harry twitch on his other side before once more going still as he snogged Severus senseless only for the imp to yelp as he was dragged on top of the pair and quickly included in the kiss.

"Oh yes, I am never letting either of you go," Voldemort said in a delighted rumble as he tried to decide if they were even leaving the bed that day. He idly sucked on a whimpering Harry's neck as he mentally ran through what he wanted to do to the pair and what had to be done otherwise. By the time he was done with his mental inventory Harry was a barely twitching pile of goo laying across his lap as he leaned back against Severus like a human backrest or body pillow. The red mark of the hickey half overlapped the brand new magical collar tattoo as Harry's random twitching at the pleasurable torture had his cock taking an interest.

"My lord, I am unfamiliar with the binding you used on us..." Severus began hesitantly.

"Because it was designed before the time of the founders to be used on captive brides and is easily adapted to simple requests of the magic. I used the more traditional variation and depending upon several factors you will simply remain my pets or we will eventually bond," Voldemort explained absently, wandlessly securing Severus' wrists above his head to the actual headboard of the bed.

"Lord?" Severus asked tensely, doing his best not to fight the sudden appearance of the restraints.

Voldemort ignored the implied question, knowing he wasn't going to hurt the man, in favor of pulling the butt plug out of a limp Harry. He quickly stroked Severus to hardness before dropping the green-eyed imp straight onto Severus' cock. Harry yelped in surprise at the sudden intrusion as he was immediately wide awake. Severus groaned at the sensation of suddenly being sheathed inside the hot young body.

Smiling wickedly Voldemort took advantage of their briefly overwhelmed senses to remove the butt plug inside Severus and sheath himself inside the potions master with a deep guttural moan of pleasure. Pulling Harry back against his chest he returned to sucking on the smaller male's neck, keeping him upright as he enjoyed the whimpers being produced by both of his pets/probable future husbands from the renewed sensation. He proceeded to switch between pounding into Severus and dropping Harry on Severus' rock hard cock, enjoying tormenting them both before finally allowing them to cum and quickly joining them in release.

"Yes, I think we will stay in bed today or at least in my quarters where I can ravish you whenever I like," Voldemort said wickedly as he pulled them each free only to quickly replace the butt plug inside his two pets. Not bothering to release Severus from the head board he used magic to clean them and the sheets already planning on a joint shower or bath later in the day. Harry cuddled up against Severus in a post orgasmic haze just as the magical restraints released him while Voldemort ordered them some breakfast.

The day turned out to be surreal for Harry and Severus alike. First Voldemort made them eat a healthy breakfast then he set them to summarizing both sides of the war, insisting on an honest account while he worked on paperwork nearby. Around lunch time Lucius Malfoy delivered a new stack of paperwork only to stop dead when he realized who was working in the same room as his master.

"Yes Lucius?" Voldemort asked the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought that at least Potter would be in the dungeons," Lucius said, obviously thrown off balance by their very presence.

"Certain additional information came to light last night after the meeting which shows that neither of them are to blame for their previous actions. It also proved beneficial in that both have agreed to remain at my side. I decided that as the last of each of our lines we might as well use this opportunity to produce heirs, they agreed," Voldemort informed him, enjoying the blush that both of his companions were now sporting. "Essentially, Dumbledore played Potter and Severus was the victim of his own success complicated by Dumbledore's fondness for control."

"I... see," Lucius said carefully, mentally cursing that he wouldn't be able to have Severus tied to his bed and couldn't get revenge on the Potter brat for his humiliation after the chamber of secrets fiasco. An amiable nod and Lucius was dismissed.

"Oh and Lucius? If anything happens to them I will no longer have a reason not to punish you over loosing my diary," Voldemort said airily as the man walked out the door, chill running down his back and door closing behind him.

"Why did you do that? He's already tried to kill me once, it will only make him try again," Harry said peevishly.

"It will make him work hard to keep you both safe since if either of you get hurt he will be punished regardless whether it was his fault or not. This method isn't fool proof but it does reduce how likely he or his brat of a son are to try and hurt either of you. Besides, I want him to understand that I am the only one allowed to touch either of you," Voldemort said mildly, turning back to his paperwork.

"For which we are grateful," Severus said quickly. "We certainly don't want to find ourselves the playthings of anyone and you've already proven that you will respect our limits."

"I might push them a bit but yes, I will respect most of your limits," Voldemort agreed amiably as Harry finally understood the implications and blanched before quickly nodding his own fervent agreement. "The collars should make it clear that you are claimed but to make doubly sure you will both sit at my feet during public appearances, which includes meetings. Severus you have permission to shield the imp during matters of discipline or combat and neither of you are required to stay for prisoner interrogation. Both of you will be allowed your wands for general use but if you interfere you need to have a very good reason because if you don't I will have to publicly punish you. In some cases I will shift the collars from tattoo form to solid form and/or treat you like true pets, this is primarily for show so please don't fight it."

"I must protect him if he is threatened," Severus reminded the other man.

"Which is one reason why I want the two of you to stay together as much as possible, especially outside these rooms, and when I treat you as pets you will be treated as a matched set. I don't want either of you to loose your fire nor be perfect little slaves, the two of you are neither. In public try to keep any back talk to a minimum so that I don't have to punish you _at all_. No one is allowed to punish you or sleep with you except for me, any who attempt it will be severely punished or killed," Voldemort informed them wickedly. "As you've no doubt realized I am a possessive bastard and I have no qualms indulging that part of myself when it comes to the two of you."

"Yes, sir/lord," The two sable haired wizards muttered, both blushing in embarrassment at the leer he'd sent their way when referring to his possessiveness.

"Good," Voldemort practically purred. "Don't bother trying to remove the collars, the ritual I used will make their removal impossible unless I am the one to do so with the intent to release you."

They nodded their understanding, remembering his earlier comment about the bond and its use on captive brides, before turning back to their work. Voldemort decided to simply watch them for a while, enjoying the peace of sitting with them and no need to maintain his normal masks. Remembering something he jotted down a note and sent it off with a house elf, hoping that by the time of the next meeting he would have some abusive muggles to punish for hurting his imp. The fool who had hurt his potions master as a child was already dead and Lucius had already been warned off so he would just have to prove his ownership of both of them over time. Dumbledore's recklessness when it came to these two wizards and their well being just proved him more the fool. Oh, how he would enjoy proving to them that they were his, the children would come later and bind these two to him even more firmly.

They worked together quietly on their individual tasks. Harry's report focused more on what he knew of his schoolmates out of necessity, just as Severus' report focused on the staff and what he knew of Dumbledore's comings and goings. Voldemort was very unwilling to let them out of his sight for longer than a trip to the bathroom. Since neither of them had expected even that much when they had originally been captured there was almost no friction between the three.

Over the next week they settled into a routine in which both of the older wizards tutored Harry and Voldemort fucked them both silly whenever he felt like it. Neither of them were allowed to sleep away from him, much to their embarrassment and Nagini's amusement. They also covered basic pet training and what was expected of each of them outside of Voldemort's rooms. Harry was mortified but seemed to accept it fairly easily. The nightmares of scorn and accusations of betrayal from his classmates, friends, Dumbledore, and the Weasleys gave lie to that false peace. This forced Severus and Voldemort to repeatedly wake him and walk him through what few choices he had at the time.

The Dark Lord never bothered to explain fully what had so sharply changed his mind, aside from Harry hearing Nagini's suggestion and later explaining it to Severus. Thus the horcrux was only ever used to overwhelm Harry with pleasure, as on the first night, leaving him a whimpering mess to be played with by both older wizards. Severus was surprised to discover that Voldemort, while naturally dominant, didn't mind sharing control in bed. Harry, on the other hand, always seemed to be on the bottom, a whimpering mess of putty in their hands as they played with him.

Finally a full week after they had been captured and made the deal with Voldemort something changed. Harry had been scowling at the essay they expected him to write for his Dark Arts tutoring they both insisted on while Severus was crossing the room with his own piece of paperwork to place on Voldemort's desk. Suddenly Severus' movement's hitched and he silently crumpled to the floor with barely a breathy whimper, agony on his face as he clutched at his chest. Hearing him hit the floor they were both by his side in an instant, Voldemort magically scanning him and Harry checking for non-magical signs of distress or injury.

Severus was able to force one word through his gritted teeth, "Dumbledore" and both of them understood, Dumbledore had somehow done something to him. Voldemort's fury enveloped all three of them as the Dark Lord instinctively wrapped them both protectively in a blanket of his magic. Harry barely had time to twitch before they were both levitated into the bedroom and placed gently on the bed.

A couple of special diagnostic spells told Voldemort what he would be fighting. The simplicity of the solution left a feral grin on his handsome features that made Harry wonder who he was planning to torture. Ignoring Harry's suddenly worried look he reached out and pressed firmly on Severus' collar tattoo just under the man's chin. Next he braced himself for the coming fight before sending a bolt of power into the tattoo and what it represented.

Immediately the tattoo shifted back to a physical collar and started glowing as Voldemort poured more and more power directly into it, making it glow with a bright silver light. Severus' horse scream had Harry frantically trying to separate them only to discover that Nagini had snuck up onto the bed and was quickly able to restrain him.

"~ _Traitor_ ,~" Harry half sobbed to the magical serpent, far more worried about Severus than himself.

"~Watch! Trust my Tom, he will make your sneaky spy well again,~" Nagini scolded, using her powerful muscles to drag him across the bed and out of her human's way while he fought with the spell hurting the potions master.

"~But!~" Harry protested, tugging on the coils holding him tight.

"~No! My Tom will not hurt one of his mates,~" Nagini scolded again. They fell into silence just as the bright light of magic faded and both older wizards slumped there boneless.

"That... was not nice," Voldemort huffed with a weak scowl.

"I would have prefered a weeklong hangover," Severus grunted in agreement.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly, not quite daring to try breaking free of Nagini again.

"For the moment..." Voldemort said with a large yawn.

"You're going to have to do that to Harry aren't you?" Severus asked in dread, tired beyond belief and showing it in his voice.

"Yes," Voldemort conceeded. "I used a function of the collars, as captive brides you are unable to fulfill previous responsibilities. There had to be a way to break any magical binding aside from the one the collars represent, its built into them. This keeps you by my side and allows me to stop someone whisking either of you away by any means. If you are suscessfully snatched from me a compulsion to return by any means kicks in that would eventually kill you if I hadn't disabled the lethal aspect. I decided I'd just retrieve you by force rather than risk the binding killing you. The magic of the binding is all the more powerful since you chose to submit to me, qualifying it as a willing choice."

"Oh," Harry said, a little shell shocked but recovering.

"Don't worry, imp. It only hurts like that when I'm fighting an active enchantment. The wards or the fight between bindings would have killed our Severus if I had not used that aspect of the collars. I can examine the spells and bindings without hurting you," Voldemort explained with a deep chuckle."~Nagini you may release him. I want to cuddle with my mates before I have to try something like that again.~"

Nagini gave a hissy chuckle of her own and uncoiled from around Harry, nudging him into Voldemort's arms before leaving to make sure they would be undisturbed. They fell asleep tangled around each other, both Severus and Harry were secretly relieved that Voldemort had managed to keep them. Harry woke several hours later to the quiet breathing of his bedmates.

After a few minutes of simply laying there in their arms he realized he was hungry and carefully extracted himself from the tangle of limbs. Still partly asleep he decided to walk to the kitchen for a snack, forgetting that he didn't actually know where the kitchen was and that they hadn't yet been introduced properly to the Death Eaters. He managed to leave their quarters without issue but got lost and ran into a group of new Death Eaters within twenty minutes.

"Well, well, lookie at what we have here," The leader of the small group of new recruits said mockingly, his friends quickly surrounding Harry so he couldn't escape.

"I'm just getting a snack," Harry muttered, grateful that his scar appeared to be covered by his bangs. They decided to ignore his answer and spent the next twenty minutes jeering as he was pushed around between them. Harry wasn't pleased about it but it wasn't much worse than what Dudley and his gang did to him every summer and he had been the idiot to forget his wand, despite Voldemort letting him actually keep it.

"Harry!" A panicked voice called from the far end of the hallway, attracting the attention of his tormentors.

"Well, well, your little friends to the rescue runt?" one burly member of the group sneered.

"Let him go," Voldemort ordered dangerously.

"Or what? I don't recognize you or your friend. You can't have a higher rank than us and we found the toy first," the leader sneered.

"You forgot to put up your glamours," Severus pointed out. Harry could see that the eyes of his two wizards were paying more attention to him than to his attackers, worry clear on their faces.

"The glamours shouldn't matter. I only use them to scare some of the more gullible idiots," Voldemort growled. "And you're still a member of the Inner Circle despite your punishment status."

"Inner Circle? Him? You must be joking," one of them scoffed. Harry decided enough was enough and kneed his closest couple of captors in the groin before nimbly darting through the group, snatching a wand as he went, to stand next to his two wizards.

"You'll pay for that brat!" the leader snarled in a pained voice. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming for help that will never come!"

"If you act like this than what use do I have for you?" Voldemort said in disgust. "At least _learn_ from your mistakes."

"Could you avoid killing them?" Harry asked carefully, not bothering to resist when Severus pulled him behind the taller man. Voldemort summoned their wands with a flick of his wrist and had them bound almost simultaneously. An angry summons and command had a house elf transporting them to the holding cells in the cellar.

"I'll just use them as examples at the meeting," Voldemort decided, quickly ushering them both back towards his quarters.

Harry shuddered at the thought of what might happen at the meeting but didn't object. He knew he'd pushed it simply asking that they be allowed to survive the mess of their own making. He wasn't expecting to be swept up and dumped on the bed before being tied to the headboard the moment they re-entered the suite. The possessive growl that came from both older wizards sent an equally unexpected shiver of delight coursing down his spine. Harry barely bit back a moan of want, knowing he was in trouble for letting himself out of the suite before being officially introduced as Voldemort's.

"Brat! You very nearly allowed someone else to touch you," Severus snarled as he stalked around the bed. He knew that Voldemort had first say, no matter how badly he wanted to fuck the insolent brat and spank him until he couldn't sit properly for a week. Mentally shuddering at what those idiots would have done to their imp, he badly wanted to reassert his claim.

"Its not like they did anything more than insult me and push me around. Dudley and his gang are worse when I can't get away from them and if I do he squeals to Uncle Vernon and I get the belt. This was nothing," Harry retorted. Their sudden complete stillness had him wondering if he hadn't said something wrong.

"I want them," Severus snarled, trembling in anger.

"They go to Bella and it will be done on the steps of Gringotts in full view of everyone with their crimes publicly listed," Voldemort shot back harshly. "Get on the bed and hold our imp. If you fuck him don't expect me to hold back when I return."

Harry felt the release of the binding spell as Voldemort stalked out of the room towards his office area. He barely managed to move his arms down to his sides before Severus was on him, pinning him to the bed and claiming his lips in a desperate kiss. Harry melted with a mewl, having absolutely no defense to such deeply felt caring that he could feel in the all consuming kiss.

"Brat, we could have lost you tonight," Severus said in a relieved scold as he cuddled the smaller wizard, not letting him move more then an inch.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted a snack and didn't want to wake you," Harry said sheepishly as Voldemort stalked back into the room, ink splatters on his hands telling them that he had sent off a note of some type.

"This is unacceptable. I was going to wait until the next meeting for a general announcement and only introduce you to the Inner Circle tonight. I'll have to do a general announcement tonight instead and you will both sit with me from now on," Voldemort grumbled, climbing into the bed and desperately cuddling with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> official posting - 1/3/20016  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5625787/chapters/12958570


	9. Grey v.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another update on the Grey bunny.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me go! Let go, you crazy bitch!" Harry yelled as Bellatrix Lestrange dragged him and a half conscious Severus Snape behind her across a large stone hall. Cackling, she tossed both of them in front of an ornate throne carved of ebony with redwood inlay at the back of the hall, at the feet of Lord Voldemort in all of his serpent hybrid glory, red eyes and all.

"And what treasure have you brought me my Bella?" Voldemort asked with a laugh before taking a proper look at the two captives that the cackling madwoman had tossed at his feet. "Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, how good of you to join us, and Severus... you have more than a few questions to answer."

"Sod off wanker! I'm tired of you all trying to kill me! None of you even bother to tell me why! I can't get anything from the other side either," Harry fumed.

Realizing a moment later that Snape wasn't yelling at him to shut up because he was actually hurt, Harry scrambled over to check one of the only teachers who had reliably tried to keep him safe. Quickly and with obviously far too much practice for his age and supposed background he checked the potions master over. When he checked for a concussion he found one and swore under his breath, carefully adjusting his grip and the way that Snape's head rested on the floor. The rest of the people in the room watched his actions with more than a little surprise as a gleam of interest and sudden avarice began to glitter in Voldemort's own gaze.

"Your diagnosis?" Voldemort asked casually, curious to know what his young enemy had concluded and what he would say on the matter.

"Concussion, a pretty bad one, still bleeding wound to the head, probably the reason he's got a concussion, something cut his side but his clothes and robes are soaking up the blood. He might be loosing too much, I'm not sure with the heavy clothes he wears and the fact that its black. The way Bellatrix dragged us in here didn't help any, and he could be bleeding internally after the way I saw him tossed into the side of a building by that mis-aimed blasting hex," Harry muttered absently as he continued trying to do what he could for the older wizard.

"~Tom, is this the sneaky spy? Has he hurt you? May I eat him?~" A hissy voice reached Harry's ears from somewhere near Voldemort's feet as Nagini slid out from under the man's throne.

"~No! You can't eat him, he's mine!~" Harry hissed back viciously, as he quickly moved between the snake and the downed professor, stunning the room into silence as they realized the snake language had come from _Potter_ of all people.

"~Yours? The mark on his arm says he's mine.~" Voldemort hissed back quietly, echoing through the rest of the room. Harry paled as he realized his mistake and refused to meet the man's gaze, while still doing his best to shield the man behind him. "~You will answer my questions, fully and truthfully or I will make you watch him die as he is torn apart. Have I made myself perfectly clear?~"

"Yes," Harry practically whispering his answer as he switched back into English.

"Why did you claim him as yours?" Voldemort asked, starting the interrogation, easily following the language switch. Harry shrugged non-commitally earning a warning. "Full and Truthful disclosure, little Harry."

"I honestly don't know. I just know that he's mine even if I didn't know until I said it. Its like something about him is... singing to me. Something on his left arm, or in his chest. I figured that the singing from his arm came from you and how you make my scar burn but the other..." Harry trailed off uncertainly. Voldemort watched the young man intently.

"You said that no one has explained to you why we are trying to kill you, is this true?" Voldemort asked, fully focused on the question and answer session.

"My Aunt and Uncle said my parents died in a car crash, that they were drunk driving and out of work. Hagrid said that you killed them and I've been asked enough times about this stupid scar that I figure he's probably right," Harry said, deciding to give the man a little bit of background for his answer. "The only concrete things I can get out of just about anyone is that I look like my father and have my mothers eyes and that you killed them. Sometimes I can get Sirius or Remus to tell me about pranks they pulled in school, but no one will explain why everyone is fighting or why I'm supposed to kill you. Any time I ask they tell me that you are evil and killed my parents and that all of you want to kill all muggles and muggleborns. Which is just stupid since without them we'd likely all be dead or insane. I'm working with what little information I have and you haven't exactly tried to prove them wrong."

"The muggles are nothing but animals!" Bellatrix screeched in outrage setting Harry back to fuming and glaring at her until Voldemort responded to the interruption.

"Bella! Enough!" Voldemort ordered harshly, silencing the witch with a glare as he contemplated Harry's answer before asking his next question. "What do you mean we would all be dead or insane without them?"

"When was the last time you went to muggle school?" Harry asked hesitantly, he quickly rushed through his explanation for the question when he saw the thunderous look on the man's features. "Its important, the information was only really found out in the 1940's and 50's, they didn't even start teaching it for a while after that, though the ancient Greeks and stuff knew about some of it."

"Since I suspect we will all have to learn it if it truly is that important why don't we assume that nothing is known and go from there?" Voldemort offered after a moment's contemplation. Harry nodded in understanding and tried to figure out how he was going to explain genetics and the effects of inbreeding to a bunch of pureblood supremacists.

"Right, I don't know a whole lot about it but the basics are taught in muggle primary so I'll give it a go and I'll try to make it so everyone can understand," Harry informed him, earning an understanding nod for him to continue. "Everyone knows that a child gets something from both parents to make the baby right? But the thing is muggles discovered that if both parents are to closely related bad things happen to what makes the baby. The DNA, or I guess you could call it the basic recipe that says what we look like and can do gets mistakes in it. Trying to stay _pure_ without enough different recipe types is like when you change part of a potion and don't know what the ingredients do. Sometimes its an explosion, like with adding the quill to early to the boil cure potion, and sometimes its pretty much okay like when you accidentally add a little too much or to little to say a pepper up potion. If you mix the recipes that are closely related together too many times then the recipes forget parts that make up the base of the potion. There are too many ingredients in the recipe that make us human and the base needs to remain mostly the same or bad things happen. An example is probably Squibs and Muggleborns, actually."

"Elaborate," Voldemort ordered. "More clearly this time."

"Er, well the recipe gets confused when given two similar recipes. There are mistakes in everybody's recipe and if they are different enough to start with then the stuff that matches tends to be seen as important and has a better chance of being in the baby. But if both the recipes have the same mistake then whatever makes the baby can't tell if its supposed to be there or not. Sometimes its a good thing to keep that mistake but a lot of the time its not so good. When the muggles find us they will want to check our recipes, our DNA to see why we have magic and if they can make it so that anyone can have magic. They might not even see us as human at first, my relatives certainly don't..." Harry promptly shut up when he realized he had mentioned his relatives. The silence resonating from his slip up was palpable.

"A decent explanation, no doubt someone can get me the official material to read at my leisure. We will be addressing your relatives in a moment. ~No, Nagini, you may not eat Severus. It appears that young Mr. Potter may be more valuable than I thought so you may not eat him either. If you continue to behave I will allow you to chase Wormtail.~" Voldemort said before switching to Parseltongue to address his eager familiar. The cocked head then rapid nod that the serpent gave told everyone that she had eagerly agreed to whatever Voldemort had suggested.

"~May we keep the hatchling speaker? I want to raise him. He will be my hatchling as you were my hatchling,~" Nagini hissed in eagerness, earning a startled look from her red-eyed master. Voldemort studied his long time friend before glancing thoughtfully at a nervous Harry.

"~I will consider it.~" Voldemort conceded slowly before switching his attention back to a surprised yet wary Harry who had understood every serpentine word. "How do your relatives view us?"

"I... They..." Harry stammered, unsure what to say. It was at that moment that Snape chose to moan, trying to properly wake up and drawing Harry's attention.

"I will have a Healer called to attend to him if it will help you answer," Voldemort said shrewdly, wondering at just what had happened to make Harry so worried over his supposedly least favorite professor and why he was acting so strangely about his relatives. 

Harry nodded reluctantly, silently acknowledging to himself at least that they would have a better chance if Snape was properly seen too, before sticking his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders in obvious misery. Voldemort nodded and signaled for the Healer to be summoned. Their audience waited restlessly as the Healer tended to Snape, pouring various potions into him as well as casting healing spells. They were all eager to have more information after Harry's slip about his relatives and no one wanted to risk being sent away or crucioed because they were noisy or overly distracting.

"He should be fine now but he needs to be watched for the next 24 hours in case his concussion gets worse or otherwise develops complications, my lord," The Healer said, rising from his crouched position next to Snape. "He didn't quiet loose too much blood. I would, however, recommend that he takes at least one blood replenishment potion within the next 24 hours and another once we are certain that the concussion wont cause other problems. The internal bleeding has stopped and begun healing quite nicely. To that end I recommend bed rest for the next few days with a type 2 general healing potion every 4-8 hours after the first 24 hours to avoid conflict with the concussion. Until the first 24 hours are up try to keep him from moving as much as possible. Is there anything else you need?"

"Thank you, no. For now you should retire to one of the other rooms and have some tea. We may need you again tonight and I would rather we not have to wait for you to arrive," Voldemort said, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"Very good, my lord," He said with a slight bow before leaving Snape on the stone floor before exiting the room. He knew better than to suggest Snape's movement to an actual bed as the audience was clearly _not_ over and instead opted to inform the house elves for later.

"Now, I believe that I asked you a question about your relatives?" Voldemort asked in a soft silky tone of voice that had Harry shivering in barely suppressed reaction. Though the youth wasn't entirely sure what _type_ of reaction he was suppressing or if it was too much of a mixture of emotions.

"They don't like magic," Harry said miserably, hoping that would be enough but knowing it was unlikely.

"Go on," Voldemort instructed.

"They think we're freaks that don't deserve to live," Harry admitted as he hunched down in his shoulders and pockets as much as he could.

"Those aren't old play clothes... or rather not _your_ old play clothes..." Voldemort said, stating it more than asking as understanding dawned.

"I don't really have my own clothes, 'm not 'llowed," Harry practically mumbled with a shrug. Voldemort let that one go since he hadn't really asked a question and opted to study the young wizard in front of him. He also didn't want to think about the sudden rage he was trying to damp down at such treatment of a wizarding child being associated with the brat he had to kill.

"Where is your wand?" Voldemort asked abruptly, Harry shrugged, he really didn't know. "It appears that Dumbledore has played us as if we were his puppets. I want you all to gather as much _accurate_ information on the situation and war in general before the next meeting. You are all dismissed."

Harry turned to Snape and tried to think of how he was going to carry the man away and get them back to Hogwarts, acting like they were dismissed as well. Meanwhile everyone else quietly filed out, recognizing that it would be unwise to potentially break Voldemort's obvious good though definitely annoyed mood. They especially didn't want to upset him if that earlier flare of temper was anything to go by how fragile that mood actually was.

"And where do you think you are going, little wizard?" Voldemort asked in amusement, while he watched Harry try to figure out how to get the two of them away.

"Hogwarts?" Harry replied tentatively. Seeing the look on Voldemort's face his shoulders slumped again before he offered his next suggestion in resignation. "The dungeons?"

"No, I think that is to far away from me," Voldemort said thoughtfully, before levitating the still insensate potions master with a twitch of his wand, using the man as a tether for the youth and making it clear that Harry was to follow as he left the throne room. 

Harry followed meekly, unwilling to leave Snape to whatever Voldemort decided to do with the spy. He was also completely puzzled by the lack of attacks and general pain that usually accompanied his confrontations with the Dark Lord for all that his scar was still tingling. Deciding that it would be best _not_ to upset the powerful Dark Wizard with the only visible wand who was levitating possibly the only semi-reliable adult that hadn't outright tried to kill him in the building he followed quietly behind them. 

Voldemort didn't bother checking behind him as they walked down various corridors toward his suite of rooms. He kept his senses wide open to make sure that Harry didn't try anything stupid like attempting to escape as they traveled through the austere hallways of the manor. A quietly hissed command to the door of his suite granted them entry and assured that only Voldemort knew the password for all that he now knew that Harry could speak the correct language. Snape was gently placed on the nearby couch that graced the sitting room as the door swung shut unhindered behind the trio, sealing the two captives into the suite with their host.

Harry looked around the room warily, noting the carved marble fireplace big enough to fit a family of four or five inside of it with a roaring mini-bonfire, the dark walnut paneling, black leather furniture. Harry admired the many dark wooden bookcases that were filled to bursting lining the walls. He let out a yelp and stumbled backward as Nagini shot past him chasing a rat that was probably Wormtail or a conjured toy. Viciously, he hoped it was a toy and that Wormtail was already residing in his new home, the snake's stomach.

"Sit," Voldemort ordered from his seat near the fire, having moved there while Harry was distracted. Harry obeyed, taking the chair on the opposite side of the fire as he continued eyeing his parent's murderer warily and occasionally glanced towards the couch with its occupant. "You are safe here, for the time being. You will continue to answer my questions truthfully and to the best of your ability. I will not require the same of any questions asked by my followers aside from those regarding any orders I give and questions about your health and that of Severus. Disobey and there will be unpleasant consequences. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," Harry said sulkily as he slumped a bit in his chair, feeling more than a little helpless.

"I am honestly surprised that you haven't made your way to Gringotts and claimed the Potter Lordship," Voldemort commented nonchalantly as he studied the young man in front of him. "But then again you never did wear the heir ring either."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in obvious confusion as he sat up straight.

"You don't know," Voldemort said in obvious disbelief. Harry shook his head in a confirming, if slightly confused, no. "Idiots! What was the old fool thinking? At least tell me that you know basic wizarding etiquette?"

"Sorry, no. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was eleven," Harry admitted, mystified at Voldemort's sudden frustration and annoyance.

"In other words you have no idea how many important powerful families that you have made mortal enemies of, nor do you have any idea what is expected of you as the head of the Potter family," Voldemort said tightly with a scowl. "No wonder you ignored my attempts at a truce."

"What attempts? I never received anything. I would have jumped on a chance to get you to stop trying to kill me," Harry asked, even more confused.

"Potter, shut up," Snape rasped from his place on the couch, finally coming to enough to realize who else was in the room with them.

"You are concussed, which is the only reason I won't curse you for interrupting our discussion," Voldemort said in a clipped tone of obvious annoyance. "Now, kindly be silent or I will curse you any way. You will be answering enough questions of your own once you are properly healed enough to be coherent."

Snape fell silent in confusion, the blow to his head jumbling his thoughts and memories together into a barely coherent mess. The only thing he knew was that he was supposed to keep the other two apart and protect the younger wizard from the older as much as possible. To that end he dragged his barely responding body upright and lurched toward them, only just catching himself on the fireplace as he laboriously placed himself between the two. Breathing hard he turned his back to Harry and used himself as a shield.

"Well, well, well, this is an interesting development," Voldemort murmured as he leaned forwards in interest as Harry watched in shock. The green streak of Nagini still chasing something headed in their direction caused Snape, with his rattled mind, to startle and completely cover Harry as if to protect him from a killing curse in mid-flight. "Yes, very interesting. ~Nagini, either eat Wormtail or chase him from our rooms. I will take you outside later for a proper hunt but for now I need you to slow your movements.~"

"~Yes, Tom. Thank you!~" Nagini hissed before increasing her speed just enough to swallow the animagus whole. Moving much slower this time she slithered over to her master and coiled herself around him and his chair just as Harry managed to move Snape slightly off of him.

"Could you.. ugh, cast a feather light charm on him or something?" Harry asked with a grunt as Snape gave a low moan of pain before slumping to the floor at his student's feet, once more semi-conscious, promoting the worried suggestion. "Maybe we should put him back on the couch?"

"Very well. Be warned that unless you both can convince me that you have more value alive than dead you will not survive and Severus will die a traitor's death," Voldemort said in warning as he returned Snape to the leather couch. Harry blanched, knowing from his dreams and visions exactly what all that entailed, as he nodded his understanding. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage Harry decided he might as well ask his own questions before they were killed since he couldn't think of anything that they had which would convince Voldemort to keep them alive.

"Alright, I need more information before I can offer anything since I am pretty clueless about everything," Harry warned, earning a nod of understanding and agreement from Voldemort which allowed him to relax enough to continue in a rush of questions. "What did you mean about a Potter Lordship? Why do you all keep trying to kill me? Why is everyone fighting? Are you really planning to kill all of the muggles and muggleborns? Why did I survive whenever you tried to kill me? What was that memory thing you left in the diary that I had to kill? Why isn't everyone treated fairly? What..."

"What do you mean about killing my diary?" Voldemort interrupted the flood as soon as he registered the question about the little book in shock.

"Um... It sort of set the basilisk loose in the school during my second year. I had to go down into the chamber of secrets to save Ginny and stop the attacks. The basilisk bit me when I killed it and Fawkes cried on the bite before I stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang that had stuck in my arm. I think Mr. Malfoy still has what's left of the diary but I'm not sure since I tricked him into freeing Dobby with it and he was the last one I saw holding it," Harry offered hesitantly. The incredulous look of shock on Voldemort's face was priceless.

"Perhaps I should have you summarize all of your time at Hogwarts and explain exactly why you aren't in Slytherin. I attacked you in first year, and apparently in second year. Then there was fourth year and the tournament, along with whatever you dealt with during third year and whatever trials that this year has presented to you. Its a wonder you aren't dead," Voldemort commented speculatively. Harry huffed in general frustration and couldn't keep the blush of embarrassment from creeping into his cheeks. "It is clear we will need considerably more time than we have this evening so I will provide you with parchment and quill, with which you will truthfully and completely summarize your life. You will also provide a written list of all the questions you feel need to be answered to make an informed decision as to what to offer for your lives. I will, however, promise that the two of you will live out the week whatever else is decided unless there is some emergency which requires either of your deaths, as unlikely as that is. Beyond that I will promise you nothing until the situation is more clear to avoid later problems on both our parts. Do you find this agreeable?"

"Yeah, but if you decide you have to kill me could you let Snape go? He's the only one who's ever treated me normally. I only agree with Ron about him being a git because I don't want to fight with one of my first friends," Harry requested almost plaintively.

"I will consider it," Voldemort conceded before standing and transfiguring his chair into a bed for the youth and summoned blankets for both of his guests, handing them to Harry. "Go to sleep. We will explore the situation further in the morning."

Harry nodded tiredly, spreading one of the blankets over his professor on the couch before climbing into the transfigured bed, which was much softer than either of the ones he had at the Dursleys, and quickly fell asleep. Harry completely forgot about his normal silencing spell, with how exhausted he was and without a wand to cast it with, it didn't seem to matter as much. Voldemort marveled at how fast Harry dropped into the arms of Morpheus and wondered just what the boy had to deal with that he was comfortable enough in the presence of a mortal enemy to fall asleep so quickly. Adding this new piece of the puzzle to his mental file he moved into his bedroom and went to his own rest until his alarm woke him to check the concussed potions master.

Voldemort never needed the alarm because Harry's nightmares woke them both shortly before it was due to go off. Groggily, glamours down and revealing his twenty-ish human features looking like a near copy of his diary self with ruby eyes, Voldemort stumbled into his sitting room. The first thing he saw was Harry thrashing about, tangled tightly in the blanket, screaming his head off in pain and terror. The two older wizards exchanged an astonished look, with Snape being obviously clear eyed as his magic boosted the healing of the concussion, practically draining his core in the process. Another shriek from Harry sent both stumbling to his side to try and wake him.

"Potter! Wake up!" Snape ordered sharply as they both held Harry still so that he didn't either hurt himself or toss himself from the bed. Harry reacted by shrinking back from the loud voice and dropping further into his nightmare. They were finally able to make out his panicked words as his volume automatically dropped in response to an apparently angry male voice.

"No, please! I'm sorry Uncle!" Harry practically whimpered before flinching violently and repeatedly as if struck. It was very clear to both wizards that Harry had no idea they were even there. Snape swore softly as he lost his grip on the arms of the suddenly rolled up, crying boy.

"Dump a glass of water over him?" Voldemort suggested, thinking of ways to wake Harry that might not send him deeper into whatever nightmare he was trapped in.

"No, we have no idea if whoever did this didn't use that against him at some point. It could make him worse for all we know. We'll have to stick with simply holding him and trying to talk him out of the nightmare," Snape said with a shake of his head and a wince at the renewed headache as he pulled Harry from the bed, blanket and all, into his lap, purposefully ignoring the more human look that Voldemort was currently sporting.

Nagini slithered closer and started producing a hissing croon that she used to use whenever Voldemort had a nightmare, even as she nudged her human closer. Her attempt to get him to cuddle Harry didn't work as well as she had hoped but he did concede to sitting down next to Snape on the floor as the serpent circled them protectively.

"~You aren't going to let me kill him, are you?~" Voldemort asked in a hissy grumble with a resigned look on his face.

"~The hatchling is powerful and will be our hatchling. Maybe he will be strong enough to be your mate but first the hatchling must grow and as our hatchling he is not a threat to our territory or nest. He will help protect it once he understands that it is also his nest. The dark one already helps protect the nest and need only be reminded to keep protecting,~" Nagini explained making Voldemort choke at the word _mate_ before she returned to crooning.

"My lord?" Snape asked cautiously, his memories still confused enough from the partly healed concussion not to realize he had given himself away. He completely ignored the fact that he was suddenly short of breath and the way various areas of his torso just plain _hurt_.

"Nagini has decided that we will be raising him and that if he does well enough I need to marry him," Voldemort admitted half disgusted and half amused. "We will be having a small discussion about your true loyalties later today. Your reactions to the concussion and various stimuli were rather _interesting_."

Snape paled in sudden worry but nodded his agreement as he started gently rocking back and forth in a soothing fashion he had once seen Lily use on a fussy baby Harry. He might have had to be under a glamour to visit her but he would always love his adopted sister and protect her son. With a deep sigh he contemplated how he was going to get Lily's son to let him stay near now that he could no longer spy, even as he brushed back Harry's hair in a further attempt to sooth him. Harry gave off another whimper or two before settling back into a deep and thankfully peaceful sleep. Neither of the wizards had noticed that Harry had a death grip on their robes earning peals of hissy laughter from Nagini as they tried to return the teen to the bed and found themselves stuck together.

"~Shut it! This is not funny!~" Voldemort hissed back in irritation which only made the serpent laugh harder, sending a ripple of convulsions along her entire length as she continued to laugh. It looked like they were surrounded by a green circular wave or ribbon rather than a ferocious snake. She even accidentally, on purpose, knocked them all onto the bed in a sprawling heap that had Harry half awake from the jolt of landing on top of the other two before settling back into slumber. 

"Well, at least you're back in bed. Neither the brat nor the healer were exactly pleased with how injured you were. I was planning on giving you your potions in the morning since he said one within 24 hours and to watch you for complications to the concussions. The Healer said the general healing potions shouldn't be administered until after 24 hours and assigned bed rest for the next couple of days," Voldemort said conversationally as they waited for Nagini to quit moving long enough that they might be able to return to their own sleeping places. "I'm making him write up all of his little experiences and adventures at Hogwarts in the morning, including a summary of the rest of his life. He is to write it up truthfully or suffer my displeasure. If he adheres to our agreement, barring unforeseen circumstances, I have promised you both relative safety in my care for a minimum of a week. After that..."

"I see..." Severus said cautiously as he tried to figure a way out of this mess for the two of them.

"I don't really think that you do but its enough of an explanation for the night. ~Nagini? Are you going to let us go to our own beds anytime soon or are you going to keep us trapped here until morning?~" Voldemort asked his familiar in a tone of mild exasperation.

"~You will spend time with them and see if they are worthy mates,~" Nagini declared with a hissy cackle before settling down to sleep, keeping them all on the transfigured bed.

"Stubborn snake! She wont let us go to our own beds," Voldemort said in exasperation, refusing to let the intimation that he might have found two worthy spouses bother him as Harry murmured in his sleep before shifting to cuddle with both men.

"That might not be entirely horrible," Snape admitted grudgingly, in truth he found Harry's cuddling unbearably adorable. 

They slept the rest of the night together on the transfigured bed guarded by a very large, very poisonous snake as Voldemort periodically checked on Snape. Thankfully Snape's concussion and other injuries didn't need further treatment by the healer, despite the events of the night, and by breakfast time he could safely take the recommended potions. When they roused Harry to eat something the younger male muttered and sleepily made his way over to the transfigured table laden with various food stuffs. Voldemort wasn't about to let them out of his very secure parseltongue passworded rooms until he had gotten to the bottom of all of this. He wasn't exactly pleased when he noticed Harry waited for the other two to serve themselves and begin eating before serving himself little more than half a plate full of food.

"What's wrong with you? You barely took anything to eat," Voldemort asked bluntly. "And don't give me the excuse that its because I have you, teenagers are notorious bottomless pits when it comes to food."

"N..nothing, I'm just not all that hungry is all," Harry stammered suddenly fully awake, flinching at the sharp tone.

"~What's wrong?~" Nagini hissed curiously from near Voldemort's feet.

"~He didn't take enough food and I was wondering if he was ill,~" Voldemort answered absently as he studied the suddenly blushing youth in front of him. Nagini contemplated that for a moment before climbing up the back of her human's chair and examining how much they had each taken.

"~Hatchlings should get more than that, or at least human hatchlings should. Tom, why did you give the hatchling less than what those terrible humans at the place for hatchling with no caregivers gave you?~" Nagini asked with a frown-like hiss.

"~I didn't serve him, he is free to take as much from the serving foods as he pleases. In fact it is how little he took that worries me,~" Voldemort hissed softly as Harry shrunk into his seat under his scrutinizing gaze. Snape watched the exchange warily, unable to understand half the conversation and wondering if he shouldn't take Harry and try to get them out of there, or at least place himself between Harry and the other two in the room. "Oh, don't be so worried Severus. We're just commenting on how little he's taken to eat and wondering if he's sick."

"I'm fine... just not all that hungry, thanks," Harry said more than a little annoyance in his voice, straightening in his chair as he purposefully took a large bite of his scrambled eggs to throw them off, none of them were fooled. 

Eating what was on his plate Harry noticed that both older wizards were still observing him by the time he was finished for all that they had gotten sneaky about it. To try and alleviate their obvious suspicions he took a second serving that was slightly larger than his first and forced himself to eat all of it. His stomach protested being forced to hold more than its current size and had Harry resisting the urge to throw up.

"Foolish boy," Snape growled before shoving a stomach soother into Harry's hands and reluctantly handing over the rest of his emergency potions kit to their now glaring host.

"I am suddenly tempted not to allow you any brewing time," Voldemort said archly. Snape said nothing as he stared down at his plate, quickly finishing his meal. summoning a quill and some parchment the Dark Lord handed it over to Harry as the table magically cleared its self of everything but their respective drinks. "Write." Voldemort commanded before practically dragging Snape into his bedroom with the pile of confiscated potions, shutting the door firmly and leaving Harry alone with Nagini. Harry glumly started to write out his life's story with as much important detail as he could remember, unwilling to break the temporary truce that he had apparently agreed to. In the bedroom, Voldemort directed the dour potions master to sit on the bed before holding up a small vial of Veritaserum with a questioning look, silently asking if he needed to use it.

"I will answer your questions truthfully if you answer mine," Snape bargained, unwilling to pass up the chance that his former master was offering, no matter how much he didn't want to answer questions.

"I reserve the right to use it in any case if I feel you are not answering truthfully," Voldemort countered, knowing that as the captor he had all of the power but still wanting to believe he could trust Snape to some extent.

"As long as you understand I can only answer truthfully without it what I consciously acknowledge or is not bound by magic. I would also ask that if you do resort to using it that you not only calm down before deciding on any punishment but that you will not hold Potter responsible for anything I tell you," Snape requested, trying not to show his shock at their good fortune.

"Agreed but all bets are off if you willfully lie to me," Voldemort warned, Snape nodded his understanding, as well as acknowledging the likelihood of both Legillimancy and potion being used for confirmation while he waited for the first question. "Why did you betray me?"

"You didn't keep your promise to spare Lily, she was like a sister to me," Snape said bluntly before elaborating further on the situation. "Dumbledore used the situation to trap me into his service and forced me to swear a binding oath to protect the young man in your sitting room. This evolved into constantly using Lily's memory and her son to force me into doing various jobs for him. I managed to avoid most of the other binding oaths that others have needed to swear. I am under legal magical contract to teach at Hogwarts which is buttressed by a second one saying I will spy for him upon your return. The only unbreakable vow I am bound by is the one protecting Potter in memory of his mother. Dumbledore has threatened me with Azkaban on more than one occasion and has a marked unhealthy interest in young Mr. Potter, this includes purposefully keeping him in the dark as much as possible. I suspect he also may have attempted to tamper with the Potter holdings and possibly has tampered with their wills."

"I see..." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "Barring the effects of the various magical contracts and vows you suffer from where does your allegiance truly lie? And where does it lie in all practicality?"

"Barring contracts, vows, and oaths, my allegiance is to the Dark minus some of the more extremist views. Practically speaking, I have successfully allied it with Potter alone, forcing it away from Dumbledore and the Light as a whole," Snape answered honestly. "Had I been removed from the position of spy by either side before this I am uncertain if I would have managed to convince the magic that I was not breaking my word, willfully or otherwise. This is especially a concern since one of the primary reasons Dumbledore threatened me with Azkaban was if I expressed too much concern for Potter's safety or attempted to investigate to keep his fool neck alive. I cannot fulfill my end of the vow from Azkaban and my being placed there might actually put him in danger, thus I obeyed."

"So, he was using Potter as a hostage as well as your own life," Voldemort said contemplatively. Snape said nothing, watching the Dark Lord warily from his seat on the bed. "I will still have to punish you but the old man skillfully trapped you in such a way that I doubt anyone could truly fault you. When asked you will truthfully tell the others that you were fulfilling your duties to me when Bella caught you and Potter. Beyond that you will say nothing and we will see how the situation develops. That said the first part of your punishment will be to write _I will not fall for the tricks of twinkly old Headmasters nor fail to inform my sworn Lord about important events in a timely manner_ until I tell you to stop. I will be working on paperwork in the same room while Potter writes out his little autobiography. The rest of your questioning and punishment will be served later."

"Thank you," Severus breathed in relief.

"Oh, don't thank me," Voldemort said with a nasty smirk. "I still haven't quiet decided what to do with the two of you but neither of you will be leaving my care for a very very long time."

"Yes, my lord," Severus said as he bowed his head slightly, hiding his relieved expression behind a curtain of dark hair.

"Come, you can work on your lines while Potter finishes his story and I work on paperwork," Voldemort instructed. Snape nodded and they returned to the other room only for Harry to hand over his first completed parchment.

"That was suspiciously quick," Voldemort said softly only for Harry to look away and keep working on the second parchment. Sending a thoughtful look towards the green-eyed imp he settled down at his desk to read the first part of Harry's life story. He barely got a paragraph in before sighing and setting it aside to look at Harry thoughtfully. "Potter, this starts when you met Quirrell in the Leaky Cauldron. Did you perhaps forget to annotate the previous eleven years of your life?"

"No," Harry admitted with a light flush staining his cheeks. "I just figured you wouldn't care about anything to do with muggles, besides you just said what happened at Hogwarts."

"Earlier, during the meeting, you mentioned that your relatives don't like magic. I'd like you to clarify that and how you were treated, especially compared to your cousin and, if possible, compared to the other children growing up," Voldemort instructed. 

Harry nodded his understanding as the other man turned back to the parchment summarizing Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He was impressed by the amature sluthing and furious at the risks that were taken, not only by Harry and his friends but also by Dumbledore with the lives of everyone in the castle. Voldemort had never really sat down and thought about what could have gone wrong when he was still a wraith and more than half out of his mind from loneliness. 

Picking up the next two parchments that had quietly been set next to him on the desk he read through them. He barely kept his temper at the events of second year, causing Harry to quietly hiss in pain and clutch at his scar in response to Voldemort's fury more than once. A shaky hand finished out fourth year, what little of fifth year had passed, and the brief essay on his home life before handing them over. 

Voldemort remembered to Occlude before reading the rest causing Harry to sigh in relief, which briefly changed to a half choked scream when they slipped in his anger over Harry's home life and the use of a blood quill on students. Ruthlessly suppressing his emotions Voldemort slammed his shields back into place before nodding at an obviously worried Snape his permission to check on the Gryffindor. Snape immediately dropped his, by now, half mangled quill and forced himself tiredly around the table to check Harry before finding nothing wrong.

After bringing his furious breathing and emotions under better control Voldemort left his desk to examine the slightly swollen lightning bolt scar and cast a few diagnostics at the smaller wizard. The results brought a frown to his features and prompted him to actually touch the scar just like he had less than six months before in the graveyard. The reaction he got from his own magic and from Harry had him mentally calling himself seven kinds of fool as he stared down at the now exhausted teen in utter shock.

"So that's how you can understand Parseltongue," Voldemort muttered in a combination of fascination, shock, and sudden understanding.

"Wha?" Harry asked groggily, still forcing the pain back under control.

"~Our hatchling!~" Nagini cackled with glee as much as a serpent could.

"~Yes, he does belong to us. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner.~" Voldemort apologized to his still gleeful familiar. "~Now that we know what the results were we can probably stop his scar from hurting.~"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked warily, his scar still swollen and smarting.

"All you need to know is that I left something very precious behind the night your parents died and if I had known you were keeping it safe for me you would never have needed to fear me," Voldemort said quietly. "This also means that not only will I not kill you, you are never leaving."

"And if I say no?" Harry asked cautiously, almost suspiciously, earning a dark chuckle from his long time enemy.

"Oh you don't have a choice in the matter, little lion. You can live a relatively normal life, should you choose to, once I have assembled sufficient protection for you. Depending upon your own behavior and actions I will allow you more freedoms but I reserve the right to forbid anything I feel may be a danger to you," Voldemort told him almost smugly.

"But, why? No one ever really cares if I get hurt or do something dangerous," Harry asked in innocent puzzlement, shocking both older men.

"I see why you had so much trouble keeping him alive," Voldemort observed only to receive an absent-minded miserable nod of agreement from Snape.

"It would certainly explain why he wanders off battling basilisks and into other dangerous situations," Snape said half thoughtfully, half in regretful disbelief.

"~Hatchling is old enough to mate.~" Nagini pointed out thoughtfully, making Harry choke in shock. "~Take him and the sneaky spy to your nest. As mates they can not harm you and you will get your own hatchlings from them. They are strong to avoid being eaten by you for so long. Good for mates, even if one is to small and you will need to feed him better.~"

"~Its tempting.~" Voldemort admitted quietly, looking them both up and down while Harry gave him a scandalized look and Snape looked at him oddly unable to understand the obvious conversation. "~The problem is that if they don't want to be my mates I'm not sure I could keep them and I need to keep them for other reasons.~"

"~Then make them want to stay and be your mates.~" Nagini said with a hiss of annoyance before haughtily leaving the room, muttering about stubborn humans.

"No," Harry said flatly, trying to head the situation off at the pass.

Voldemort just smirked and decided to taste his lips, kissing him so thoroughly that Harry practically swooned. Snape just looked politely away, half embarrassed and half lustful. After seeing that he rather hoped that keeping them as bed-mates would be the Dark Lord's final solution to the problem. It would keep Lucius away from him, Greyback away from Harry, and both of them would be well protected.

"Your answers earlier were satisfactory as such your punishment will be much lighter," Voldemort repeated for the blissed out Harry's benefit. "If I take Nagini's suggestion you will both belong to me even more than you already do. I will have the ultimate authority in all things and you will only ever sleep with me or each other, anyone else will die."

"How is that any different from now? Aside from the sex," Harry asked, slightly disgruntled as the high from being snogged so thoroughly faded while still firmly trapped in Voldemort's solid grip.

"I will have justification to give you more protection with lighter punishments for disobedience. You will also be able to build a family because I will require you each to give me at least one Heir. I will, however, be delighted to have any children either of you may carry for me and will blood adopt any that the two of you have together. I will also die before seeing them harmed," Voldemort told them, the last part said in nearly a whisper though with no less passion.

"I... really?" Harry asked, at a loss of words the obvious care that any children would receive flooring him.

Harry's almost innocent response gave Voldemort an idea and with a smirk he reached up to press Harry's scar before pouring his magic into it. The startled half strangled gasp had Snape looking at them quickly only to be stopped short by the blissed out expression on Harry's face. Smirking wider the Dark Lord poured even more power into his Horcrux, dismantling the protections that Lily had left behind which kept hurting Harry and merging the shard fully with Harry's soul. By the time he was done Harry had cum in his pants twice and Snape was flushed a bright red as he shifted uncomfortably in his own seat.

"You are already mine, I just want to limit how hard you fight me," Voldemort told them both smugly. Harry gave a half mangled moan of incoherent agreement, still blissed out and slightly pained by the quick double orgasm.

"I believe that was agreement my lord," Snape said in embarrassment. Voldemort smirked and decided he didn't want to wait to claim his prizes, the last time he waited he had nearly lost Severus to Lucius' idiocy after all.

"Bedroom," Voldemort ordered, half carrying Harry while Snape followed, still blushing like a tomato. Magically stripping both of them, cleaning them in the process and earning a squawk from Snape, he got them both on the bed. "I should have claimed you that day I found you cornered by Lucius but then I wouldn't have the imp and might have lost you to that thrice damned vow. Now I have you both and you shall not escape me."

The dumbfounded looks Voldemort received in return for his very possessive claim of ownership made his smirk grow wide as he reluctantly admitted to himself that Nagini had a point, they would make wonderful mates. He absently warded his rooms and summoned his toy box glancing over both of his prizes laid out on the bed before deciding what would be used for their first time together.

"Should I make sure you can't run away or perhaps reduce you both to a whimpering mess first?" Voldemort mused thoughtfully, half hoping that he could use the situation to punish them for defying him so often in a safe and satisfying fashion. He never anticipated the joint flinch that stopped him dead when they both saw what was in his toy box. "Which piece or pieces caused you both to flinch?"

"Why?" Harry asked warily, eyeing the toy box with a good amount of fear.

"So that I know not to use them," Voldemort said with some surprise. "If you're that scared of whatever it is then you will have to trust me implicitly before I can use whatever it is that you're obviously terrified of safely. I can be very cruel but since I plan to keep you both I have no interest in hurting either of you unnecessarily. It wouldn't do any of us any good for you to be terrified, I don't get off on cowering fear and both of you will be carrying my children to term. The fear might harm the babies and neither of you would let me close enough to check that you and the children were alright."

"The belt," Severus admitted after a moment's hesitation.

"Belt? There's no... ah, the leather harness. Well, we wont be using that right away in any case. Its more to help keep whoever wears it still so I can play in case they have problems with having rope against their skin. Harry? What bothered you?" Voldemort asked, removing the harness and anything else that could be mistaken for a leather belt. He made sure to angle the box so that they both had a better look at what was inside and tell him what to remove.

"The belt and I thought I saw a knife," Harry contributed with a fearful shiver of his own. Voldemort looked down into the box and found, with some surprise, that a shiny vaugely knife shaped object was indeed in the box. Pulling the object out he gave a snort of laughter at the slightly odd shaped vibrator before magically banishing it and the various belt-like leather toys to a box he kept specifically for when something needed to be resorted.

"Anything else?" Voldemort asked. When they both shook their heads no in answer he grinned evilly and summoned his special stash of lube before joining them on the bed with toy box in hand. He absently warded the bed so they wouldn't fall off of it by accident before deciding more kisses were the way to start.

Voldemort spent a good twenty minutes alternately snogging them senseless. He _really_ wanted to tie them down so that he could play with them, turning them into begging and babbling piles of mush before fucking them both soundly. Now that he had finally allowed himself to think of bedding them and made progress in that direction the urge to properly claim them was nearly unbearable. For the moment he settled for making them incoherent and breathless as they got used to him and the pleasure he was giving them, quickly moving from only kisses to exploring their bodies.

"Please my lord!" Severus was the first one to succumb to the pleasurable torture, not having cum earlier like Harry had, though the imp wasn't far from begging himself.

Voldemort rumbled a pleased chuckle as he enjoyed his discovery they were both highly sensitive to his touch. Harry's low whine of want as he fought his own need to beg earned him a gentle caress that had him instinctively curling against the ruby-eyed man now pleasurably tormenting both of them. A firm grip on Severus' cock combined with an all consuming kiss had the man dizzy with lust. Harry on the other hand found himself rubbing up against both of them trapped between them as the kiss deepened, warming his insides and making him want more contact and gentle caresses.

"Not just yet," Voldemort scolded, holding off Severus' orgasm until he was satisfied that the onyx-eyed man wouldn't cum until he wanted him to. "By the time I am done with you my treasures, you will both be to exhausted to move."

"Guh," Harry said, eyes rolling up into his head as he accidentally pressed his weeping prick against Severus' leg, trapping it between them. He never heard the soft chanting that Voldemort said over both of them and Severus was at the point that he didn't care.

Magic started to coalesce in a swirling cloud around the trio as Voldemort exerted his will. Using their current condition as a basis he requested that the magic make appropriate gifts for his companions, going so far as to outright admit to the magic that he planned for them to carry his heirs. The magic surged leaving behind two intricate silver and leather collars with matching leashes and a trio of rings. He automatically reached for the rings as he continued the chant but the moment he touched them a ring box formed around them, signaling they were not ready to be used if ever. The collars on the other hand felt warm in his grip, thrumming with the quiet chant and magic used to create them. A quick examination told him which would go to which wizard. He willed them into place, physically placing them near each neck of the two younger wizards. Just as he was finishing the chant the collars melted only to reform around each pale neck before flattening and fading into intricate collar-like tattoos.

"Wha?" Harry mumbled, high on the now fading magic.

"Mine," Voldemort rasped out, once more snogging them senseless as he swiftly prepared both of them for the fucking of their lives. 

Harry was slightly more coherent than Severus so he was prepared first, allowing the older wizard a chance to rest. Voldemort, extremely impatient by this point used a spell to prepare him before sliding carefully inside. He enjoyed the little gasps and keening sounds that dropped from Harry's lips like rain, though the warmth and tightness made him simply want to slam home, roughly taking his pleasure from the green-eyed imp. The Dark Lord groaned until Harry's wordless pleas slackened enough that he knew moving wouldn't harm the smaller male. Slowly drawing back he quickly slammed home managing to hit the imp's prostate head on before setting a fast if not quite brutal pace as he claimed his green-eyed virgin. Harry shuddered through a dry orgasm just before Voldemort filled him with his seed.

Severus moaned at the spectacle, feeling the preparation spell take hold and knowing he was next. He deeply suspected that their new master, owner? had experienced certain enhancements via ritual or enchantment. He also hadn't missed the significance of the collars for all that they had become tattoos. Severus lost his train of thought as Voldemort decided to snog him again. Entering the potions master a bit faster than Harry and drawing a delightful gasp of shock Voldemort grinned ferally before proceeding to pound him into the mattress, coming deep inside and filling him to the brim.

Now that they were open and dripping his first load of cum both of them were quickly fucked repeatedly and vigorously as Voldemort put his hard won magically enhanced stamina to good use. He finally relented, sealing his cum inside them with butt plugs before magically cleaning them all and changing the bedding. They all cuddled up together with Voldemort in the middle holding them close and exhaustedly fell into the land of dreams.

When he woke the next morning it took a moment for Voldemort to remember what had happened for him to have two other bodies next to him in bed. Deciding that breakfast could wait he basked in the knowledge that not only had they negated the prophecy he also now knew the full value of the two wizards in his bed. A bed they would never leave if he had anything to say about it. Oh he knew that demanding they each bear him a child was a good way to keep them near, he also knew that magic had agreed he could keep them. The rings that had materialized during his chant the night before were more than proof of that for all that as bonding rings they also carried the implied warning that he would need to make the two of them happy. None of them were comfortable enough yet to immediately fulfill the implied marriage contract that came with the rings and the box containing them wouldn't open until all three of them were ready. Publicly both Harry and Severus would be his slaves, pets, and bed-mates, privately he would do his utmost to protect and care for them maybe even manage to love them.

Severus groaned as he woke to the all consuming warmth and pleasant soreness that tended to accompany a willing partner who talked him into bottoming that might actually care. Before he could even open his eyes his mouth was being devoured by a ferocious kiss that immediately had him hard and whimpering. Voldemort felt Harry twitch on his other side before once more going still as he snogged Severus senseless only for the imp to yelp as he was dragged on top of the pair and quickly included in the kiss.

"Oh yes, I am never letting either of you go," Voldemort said in a delighted rumble as he tried to decide if they were even leaving the bed that day. He idly sucked on a whimpering Harry's neck as he mentally ran through what he wanted to do to the pair and what had to be done otherwise. By the time he was done with his mental inventory Harry was a barely twitching pile of goo laying across his lap as he leaned back against Severus like a human backrest or body pillow. The red mark of the hickey half overlapped the brand new magical collar tattoo as Harry's random twitching at the pleasurable torture had his cock taking an interest.

"My lord, I am unfamiliar with the binding you used on us..." Severus began hesitantly.

"Because it was designed before the time of the founders to be used on captive brides and is easily adapted to simple requests of the magic. I used the more traditional variation and depending upon several factors you will simply remain my pets or we will eventually bond," Voldemort explained absently, wandlessly securing Severus' wrists above his head to the actual headboard of the bed.

"Lord?" Severus asked tensely, doing his best not to fight the sudden appearance of the restraints.

Voldemort ignored the implied question, knowing he wasn't going to hurt the man, in favor of pulling the butt plug out of a limp Harry. He quickly stroked Severus to hardness before dropping the green-eyed imp straight onto Severus' cock. Harry yelped in surprise at the sudden intrusion as he was immediately wide awake. Severus groaned at the sensation of suddenly being sheathed inside the hot young body.

Smiling wickedly Voldemort took advantage of their briefly overwhelmed senses to remove the butt plug inside Severus and sheath himself inside the potions master with a deep guttural moan of pleasure. Pulling Harry back against his chest he returned to sucking on the smaller male's neck, keeping him upright as he enjoyed the whimpers being produced by both of his pets/probable future husbands from the renewed sensation. He proceeded to switch between pounding into Severus and dropping Harry on Severus' rock hard cock, enjoying tormenting them both before finally allowing them to cum and quickly joining them in release.

"Yes, I think we will stay in bed today or at least in my quarters where I can ravish you whenever I like," Voldemort said wickedly as he pulled them each free only to quickly replace the butt plug inside his two pets. Not bothering to release Severus from the head board he used magic to clean them and the sheets already planning on a joint shower or bath later in the day. Harry cuddled up against Severus in a post orgasmic haze just as the magical restraints released him while Voldemort ordered them some breakfast.

The day turned out to be surreal for Harry and Severus alike. First Voldemort made them eat a healthy breakfast then he set them to summarizing both sides of the war, insisting on an honest account while he worked on paperwork nearby. Around lunch time Lucius Malfoy delivered a new stack of paperwork only to stop dead when he realized who was working in the same room as his master.

"Yes Lucius?" Voldemort asked the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought that at least Potter would be in the dungeons," Lucius said, obviously thrown off balance by their very presence.

"Certain additional information came to light last night after the meeting which shows that neither of them are to blame for their previous actions. It also proved beneficial in that both have agreed to remain at my side. I decided that as the last of each of our lines we might as well use this opportunity to produce heirs, they agreed," Voldemort informed him, enjoying the blush that both of his companions were now sporting. "Essentially, Dumbledore played Potter and Severus was the victim of his own success complicated by Dumbledore's fondness for control."

"I... see," Lucius said carefully, mentally cursing that he wouldn't be able to have Severus tied to his bed and couldn't get revenge on the Potter brat for his humiliation after the chamber of secrets fiasco. An amiable nod and Lucius was dismissed.

"Oh and Lucius? If anything happens to them I will no longer have a reason not to punish you over loosing my diary," Voldemort said airily as the man walked out the door, chill running down his back and door closing behind him.

"Why did you do that? He's already tried to kill me once, it will only make him try again," Harry said peevishly.

"It will make him work hard to keep you both safe since if either of you get hurt he will be punished regardless whether it was his fault or not. This method isn't fool proof but it does reduce how likely he or his brat of a son are to try and hurt either of you. Besides, I want him to understand that I am the only one allowed to touch either of you," Voldemort said mildly, turning back to his paperwork.

"For which we are grateful," Severus said quickly. "We certainly don't want to find ourselves the playthings of anyone and you've already proven that you will respect our limits."

"I might push them a bit but yes, I will respect most of your limits," Voldemort agreed amiably as Harry finally understood the implications and blanched before quickly nodding his own fervent agreement. "The collars should make it clear that you are claimed but to make doubly sure you will both sit at my feet during public appearances, which includes meetings. Severus you have permission to shield the imp during matters of discipline or combat and neither of you are required to stay for prisoner interrogation. Both of you will be allowed your wands for general use but if you interfere you need to have a very good reason because if you don't I will have to publicly punish you. In some cases I will shift the collars from tattoo form to solid form and/or treat you like true pets, this is primarily for show so please don't fight it."

"I must protect him if he is threatened," Severus reminded the other man.

"Which is one reason why I want the two of you to stay together as much as possible, especially outside these rooms, and when I treat you as pets you will be treated as a matched set. I don't want either of you to loose your fire nor be perfect little slaves, the two of you are neither. In public try to keep any back talk to a minimum so that I don't have to punish you _at all_. No one is allowed to punish you or sleep with you except for me, any who attempt it will be severely punished or killed," Voldemort informed them wickedly. "As you've no doubt realized I am a possessive bastard and I have no qualms indulging that part of myself when it comes to the two of you."

"Yes, sir/lord," The two sable haired wizards muttered, both blushing in embarrassment at the leer he'd sent their way when referring to his possessiveness.

"Good," Voldemort practically purred. "Don't bother trying to remove the collars, the ritual I used will make their removal impossible unless I am the one to do so with the intent to release you."

They nodded their understanding, remembering his earlier comment about the bond and its use on captive brides, before turning back to their work. Voldemort decided to simply watch them for a while, enjoying the peace of sitting with them and no need to maintain his normal masks. Remembering something he jotted down a note and sent it off with a house elf, hoping that by the time of the next meeting he would have some abusive muggles to punish for hurting his imp. The fool who had hurt his potions master as a child was already dead and Lucius had already been warned off so he would just have to prove his ownership of both of them over time. Dumbledore's recklessness when it came to these two wizards and their well being just proved him more the fool. Oh, how he would enjoy proving to them that they were his, the children would come later and bind these two to him even more firmly.

They worked together quietly on their individual tasks. Harry's report focused more on what he knew of his schoolmates out of necessity, just as Severus' report focused on the staff and what he knew of Dumbledore's comings and goings. Voldemort was very unwilling to let them out of his sight for longer than a trip to the bathroom. Since neither of them had expected even that much when they had originally been captured there was almost no friction between the three.

Over the next week they settled into a routine in which both of the older wizards tutored Harry and Voldemort fucked them both silly whenever he felt like it. Neither of them were allowed to sleep away from him, much to their embarrassment and Nagini's amusement. They also covered basic pet training and what was expected of each of them outside of Voldemort's rooms. Harry was mortified but seemed to accept it fairly easily. The nightmares of scorn and accusations of betrayal from his classmates, friends, Dumbledore, and the Weasleys gave lie to that false peace. This forced Severus and Voldemort to repeatedly wake him and walk him through what few choices he had at the time.

The Dark Lord never bothered to explain fully what had so sharply changed his mind, aside from Harry hearing Nagini's suggestion and later explaining it to Severus. Thus the horcrux was only ever used to overwhelm Harry with pleasure, as on the first night, leaving him a whimpering mess to be played with by both older wizards. Severus was surprised to discover that Voldemort, while naturally dominant, didn't mind sharing control in bed. Harry, on the other hand, always seemed to be on the bottom, a whimpering mess of putty in their hands as they played with him.

Finally a full week after they had been captured and made the deal with Voldemort something changed. Harry had been scowling at the essay they expected him to write for his Dark Arts tutoring they both insisted on while Severus was crossing the room with his own piece of paperwork to place on Voldemort's desk. Suddenly Severus' movement's hitched and he silently crumpled to the floor with barely a breathy whimper, agony on his face as he clutched at his chest. Hearing him hit the floor they were both by his side in an instant, Voldemort magically scanning him and Harry checking for non-magical signs of distress or injury.

Severus was able to force one word through his gritted teeth, "Dumbledore" and both of them understood, Dumbledore had somehow done something to him. Voldemort's fury enveloped all three of them as the Dark Lord instinctively wrapped them both protectively in a blanket of his magic. Harry barely had time to twitch before they were both levitated into the bedroom and placed gently on the bed.

A couple of special diagnostic spells told Voldemort what he would be fighting. The simplicity of the solution left a feral grin on his handsome features that made Harry wonder who he was planning to torture. Ignoring Harry's suddenly worried look he reached out and pressed firmly on Severus' collar tattoo just under the man's chin. Next he braced himself for the coming fight before sending a bolt of power into the tattoo and what it represented.

Immediately the tattoo shifted back to a physical collar and started glowing as Voldemort poured more and more power directly into it, making it glow with a bright silver light. Severus' horse scream had Harry frantically trying to separate them only to discover that Nagini had snuck up onto the bed and was quickly able to restrain him.

"~ _Traitor_ ,~" Harry half sobbed to the magical serpent, far more worried about Severus than himself.

"~Watch! Trust my Tom, he will make your sneaky spy well again,~" Nagini scolded, using her powerful muscles to drag him across the bed and out of her human's way while he fought with the spell hurting the potions master.

"~But!~" Harry protested, tugging on the coils holding him tight.

"~No! My Tom will not hurt one of his mates,~" Nagini scolded again. They fell into silence just as the bright light of magic faded and both older wizards slumped there boneless.

"That... was not nice," Voldemort huffed with a weak scowl.

"I would have preferred a week long hangover," Severus grunted in agreement.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly, not quite daring to try breaking free of Nagini again.

"For the moment..." Voldemort said with a large yawn.

"You're going to have to do that to Harry aren't you?" Severus asked in dread, tired beyond belief and showing it in his voice.

"Yes," Voldemort conceded. "I used a function of the collars, as captive brides you are unable to fulfill previous responsibilities. There had to be a way to break any magical binding aside from the one the collars represent, its built into them. This keeps you by my side and allows me to stop someone whisking either of you away by any means. If you are successfully snatched from me a compulsion to return by any means kicks in that would eventually kill you if I hadn't disabled the lethal aspect. I decided I'd just retrieve you by force rather than risk the binding killing you. The magic of the binding is all the more powerful since you chose to submit to me, qualifying it as a willing choice."

"Oh," Harry said, a little shell shocked but recovering.

"Don't worry, imp. It only hurts like that when I'm fighting an active enchantment. The wards or the fight between bindings would have killed our Severus if I had not used that aspect of the collars. I can examine the spells and bindings without hurting you," Voldemort explained with a deep chuckle."~Nagini you may release him. I want to cuddle with my mates before I have to try something like that again.~"

Nagini gave a hissy chuckle of her own and uncoiled from around Harry, nudging him into Voldemort's arms before leaving to make sure they would be undisturbed. They fell asleep tangled around each other, both Severus and Harry were secretly relieved that Voldemort had managed to keep them. Harry woke several hours later to the quiet breathing of his bed-mates.

After a few minutes of simply laying there in their arms he realized he was hungry and carefully extracted himself from the tangle of limbs. Still partly asleep he decided to walk to the kitchen for a snack, forgetting that he didn't actually know where the kitchen was and that they hadn't yet been introduced properly to the Death Eaters. He managed to leave their quarters without issue but got lost and ran into a group of new Death Eaters within twenty minutes.

"Well, well, lookie at what we have here," The leader of the small group of new recruits said mockingly, his friends quickly surrounding Harry so he couldn't escape.

"I'm just getting a snack," Harry muttered, grateful that his scar appeared to be covered by his bangs. They decided to ignore his answer and spent the next twenty minutes jeering as he was pushed around between them. Harry wasn't pleased about it but it wasn't much worse than what Dudley and his gang did to him every summer and he had been the idiot to forget his wand, despite Voldemort letting him actually keep it.

"Harry!" A panicked voice called from the far end of the hallway, attracting the attention of his tormentors.

"Well, well, your little friends to the rescue runt?" one burly member of the group sneered.

"Let him go," Voldemort ordered dangerously.

"Or what? I don't recognize you or your friend. You can't have a higher rank than us and we found the toy first," the leader sneered.

"You forgot to put up your glamours," Severus pointed out. Harry could see that the eyes of his two wizards were paying more attention to him than to his attackers, worry clear on their faces.

"The glamours shouldn't matter. I only use them to scare some of the more gullible idiots," Voldemort growled. "And you're still a member of the Inner Circle despite your punishment status."

"Inner Circle? Him? You must be joking," one of them scoffed. Harry decided enough was enough and kneed his closest couple of captors in the groin before nimbly darting through the group, snatching a wand as he went, to stand next to his two wizards.

"You'll pay for that brat!" the leader snarled in a pained voice. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming for help that will never come!"

"If you act like this than what use do I have for you?" Voldemort said in disgust. "At least _learn_ from your mistakes."

"Could you avoid killing them?" Harry asked carefully, not bothering to resist when Severus pulled him behind the taller man. Voldemort summoned their wands with a flick of his wrist and had them bound almost simultaneously. An angry summons and command had a house elf transporting them to the holding cells in the cellar.

"I'll just use them as examples at the meeting," Voldemort decided, quickly ushering them both back towards his quarters.

Harry shuddered at the thought of what might happen at the meeting but didn't object. He knew he'd pushed it simply asking that they be allowed to survive the mess of their own making. He wasn't expecting to be swept up and dumped on the bed before being tied to the headboard the moment they re-entered the suite. The possessive growl that came from both older wizards sent an equally unexpected shiver of delight coursing down his spine. Harry barely bit back a moan of want, knowing he was in trouble for letting himself out of the suite before being officially introduced as Voldemort's.

"Brat! You very nearly allowed someone else to touch you," Severus snarled as he stalked around the bed. He knew that Voldemort had first say, no matter how badly he wanted to fuck the insolent brat and spank him until he couldn't sit properly for a week.  
Mentally shuddering at what those idiots would have done to their imp,  
he badly wanted to reassert his claim.

"Its not like they did anything more than insult me and push me around. Dudley and his gang are worse when I can't get away from them and if I do he squeals to Uncle Vernon and I get the belt. This was nothing," Harry retorted. Their sudden complete stillness had him wondering if he hadn't said something wrong.

"I want them," Severus snarled, trembling in anger.

"They go to Bella and it will be done on the steps of Gringotts in full view of everyone with their crimes publicly listed," Voldemort shot back harshly. "Get on the bed and hold our imp. If you fuck him don't expect me to hold back when I return."

Harry felt the release of the binding spell as Voldemort stalked out of the room towards his office area. He barely managed to move his arms down to his sides before Severus was on him, pinning him to the bed and claiming his lips in a desperate kiss. Harry melted with a mewl, having absolutely no defense to such deeply felt caring that he could feel in the all consuming kiss.

"Brat, we could have lost you tonight," Severus said in a relieved scold as he cuddled the smaller wizard, not letting him move more then an inch.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted a snack and didn't want to wake you," Harry said sheepishly as Voldemort stalked back into the room, ink splatters on his hands telling them that he had sent off a note of some type.

"This is unacceptable. I was going to wait until the next meeting for a general announcement and only introduce you to the Inner Circle tonight. I'll have to do a general announcement tonight instead and you will both sit with me from now on," Voldemort grumbled, climbing into the bed and desperately cuddling with them.

They lay there for more than an hour, Harry trapped snugly between them and blissfully unaware of the plotting of his two Slytherins. For their part the two Slytherins were not only plotting but also fighting themselves not to simply pin and take the imp in their arms, reminding him to whom he belonged. Harry, reveling in the protection and comfort of their arms, slipped into sleep.

"He's adorable," Severus said with a lustful groan.

"Expect for both of you to be spending most of the night on my cock after the meeting," Voldemort warned with playful growl of his own. "You will hold him during the meeting and have permission to use restraints and a gag if you so choose. I prefer to keep his moans and whimpers to the two of us but have no objection to tormenting him a bit during the meeting. Future punishments may require one or both of you to suffer the assault of a vibrator... among other things."

"Yes my lord, thank you," Severus breathed, already feeling better knowing that he would keep the imp pinned in his lap and thus out of harms way.

Voldemort badly wanted to keep his hands on both of them but knew he would have to enforce discipline at least once during the meeting and possibly need to duel an idiot who challenged his right to lead. He felt better knowing that Severus would keep their mischievous imp close and keep them both as much out of danger as possible. That didn't mean he _liked_ the idea of sharing them or putting them at the minimal risk this entire situation required but he did recognize the necessity if his minions were to leave them alone in the future.

Abruptly Voldemort decided they needed a couch, a nice big one that they could cuddle on, continuing to do so on the bed was nice but it would limit his cuddle time and he could always use it as another place to fuck them. They would never escape him if he could help it and he would always enjoy keeping them. The sense of power he had from being able to dominate them and know that they were _his_ was intoxicating but he could get that with lording it over a powerful minion. The sense of satisfaction at possessing them was a touch more consuming but no less pleasant, again he could get that elsewhere to a slightly lesser extent. The soft warmth that coiled in his belly and chest, along with the peace from having them near though. _That_ was something that he'd only ever gotten from Nagini when she was taking care of him and the warmth had coiled only in his chest. No, he would not give this up even if it meant kidnapping his two lovers, for that is what they were, and disappearing into the depths of the earth.

An hour later Voldemort sighed deeply and dragged the three of them out of bed before selecting their clothes for the meeting. The special white robes he had order for just such an occasion had both heating and cooling charms so that they could wear them over whatever else they had been wearing that day and still be comfortable. They also had an ungodly amount of protection and shielding enchantments woven into the durable Acromantula silk and dragon hide mix he had designed for his own battle robes. Voldemort would use _other_ means to keep them near him and toy with them during meetings to alleviate his boredom but for now they had to get to the meeting room and present his lovers and pets to the general minion population.

Before allowing them to get dressed properly in the special robes he slipped a cock ring on each of them and made sure they remembered that his nastiness would be mostly an act. A swipe of his fingers along their necks had the collars changing back to solid form and he clipped the leashes that had come with them to the matching collar. A harsh kiss to each of them had them looking deliciously ruffled and dazed enough to forget the coming confrontation and punishment of idiots.

Nagini watched these preparations with interest, noting the loving way her Tom made sure they were ready and would be as safe as possible while in the meeting. The serpent was satisfied that they were bonding properly as mates and decided that she would curl around the two of them protectively during the meeting. She also decided that she needed to find a way for Severus to gain the serpent language so that he wouldn't feel as left out while the other two hissed at each other.

The three wizards and one cackling serpent made their way to the white marble meeting hall with a low dias at one end. Voldemort conjured an unusually plain throne of carved ebony with one large cushion on the floor to his right for his two lovers to sit on. Harry blushed deeply when Severus pulled him into his lap and sat on the cushion, reminding him that he was being kept close due to his earlier adventure. The green-eyed imp didn't realize this was to be part of his punishment until Voldemort manually tied his hands behind his back with a conjured strip of cloth and helped position him in Severus' lap so that he could barely move.

The Dark Lord sat in his throne, snake hybrid glamours up, keeping their leashes in his hand and summoned his minions. At that point he didn't care if Dumbledore had other spies within his ranks he only cared that everyone understood the two wizards at his side were _his_. By the time everyone was assembled in front of him Voldemort just wanted to get the meeting over with and return to ravishing his lovers, working on the next generation of Slytherins. A snap of his fingers and wave of his hand to dismiss the helpful elf had the idiots from earlier retrieved from the dungeons and lying bound at the foot of the dais, the silence was deafening. Voldemort rose gracefully from his ebony throne to visually examine his minions as they all waited in fear of his obvious wrath.

"These fools decided that anyone not of a rank higher than themselves was fair game for their depredations. Those of you who served in the last war, before my fall, know I do not take kindly to the misuse, abuse, or rape of anyone, especially children. You also know that threatening something or someone that is _mine_ is a quick route to a slow painful death. You can thank these three and their actions for dragging you away from whatever you were doing to a special unscheduled meeting to hear something I would have announced at our normal meeting after my Inner Circle was appropriately informed. The two men you see sitting next to my seat are mine, Harry Potter and Severus Snape. How I acquired them is my own business but if I discover any of you attempting to take them from me, harm them, or allow them to come to harm... you will wish you had never been born," Voldemort told them menacingly, his eyes glowing a bright ruby as his dark magic flooded the room and brought the rest of them to their knees. Severus bit back a groan and Harry whimpered at the feel of his magic as it cocooned them protectively and Nagini cackled from her position next to them.

"On a happier note, I have regained my previous features," Voldemort said in a much lighter tone before dropping his glamours completely, simultaneously reeling in his magic and masking his power. The lustful sounds from his minions had his skin crawling, combated only by the earlier sounds of his lover's reaction to his magic. "On a much less happy note these three attempted to take one of my pets. Bella? Would you like to cast the first spell? Nothing lethal mind, I've decided they will be dumped in Diagon Alley as an object lesson for any other would-be rapists thinking of joining my ranks."

"A question my lord?" Bellatrix asked, glancing between her handsome master and what she thought was a disgraced pair of wizards.

"Yes?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"Was Snapey-poo the spy?" Bellatrix asked, eyes glittering with malice.

"Yes and no. I sent him to spy on Dumbledore and Dumbledore ensnared him with oaths, vows, and other enchantments, twisting them expertly into a net that trapped our dear Severus and silenced him in such a way that he could not give warning nor ask for assistance. All but one oath sworn to the old goat has been successfully negated and I want that one to stay. Severus did his duty and stayed as loyal as he could manage without being slain by Dumbledore's web for that very loyalty, as he is no longer spying there is no longer a need to hide what was done to him. Severus suffered almost as much as those sent to Azkaban did, which is why his punishment is so lenient. As the last of their lines I am requiring both Severus and our little Harry to produce heirs that will be raised in our traditions, not those of the mudblood loving fool," Voldemort explained, giving them all an evil smile that had Harry and Severus shuddering for different reasons than the Death Eaters. They both knew that their master was going to exhaust them before the night was out and then he was likely to keep using them so deliciously well beyond that.

"Should you tired of them my lord I am certain that my husband, his brother, and I can put them to good use," Bellatrix offered in a combination of coy and maliciousness before casting a nasty cutting curse that gradually ate at the edge of the wounds and standing back next to her husband.

The screams of the newly initiated Death Eaters that had gone after Harry made him flinch back into Severus' chest as the next person stood forward to cast. Severus soothed Harry as much as possible and held him close to his chest, both knowing that this was necessary to keep discipline among the ranks and neither liking the fact. Both Severus and Voldemort watched with glittering eyes as the ones who wanted to take _their_ Harry away and hurt him were punished by their fellows.

By the time the last Death Eater cast their spell the group was little more than a pile of shivering, moaning meat and Harry had buried his face in Severus' neck. Voldemort cast a complicated charm over them that was a variation of the Dark Mark before conjuring a rope and enchanting it as a time delay portkey. The special portkey would move them in both time and space only to dump them in the middle of Diagon Alley during the lunch hour the next day. The special variation of the mark decried their status as disgraced Death Eaters and attempted rapists.

Voldemort ordered that Harry's relatives be collected and brought before him before dismissing the Death Eaters and collecting his two wizards, hustling them off to his quarters. Severus carried the still bound imp as he followed behind Voldemort and Harry snuggled into his chest as much as possible. He failed to hide his half hard cock from either of them, despite the cock ring, much to their amusement and curiosity. Harry refused to tell them that the way they had acted had been hot, especially the way they kept him close and protected. The way he had been tied up had just made the whole thing even better because he trusted them not to let him get hurt or to at least get him free to defend himself if something had happened.

Neither Harry nor Severus were surprised to feel the door to their quarters seal behind them. Nor were they particularly surprised at being dragged into the bedroom and roughly stripped before each was snogged senseless, one in each arm, and jointly pinned to the bed. Voldemort made good use of the leashs and still solid collars to position them side by side on the bed with the leashes attached to the headboard, keeping them on the bed and within easy reach.

"Expect to be very sore come morning," Voldemort growled lustfully as he wandlessly summoned the special lube he planned to use on them. The whimpers from Harry and groans from Severus just made him harder.

Placing a small amount of the special lube on his fingers he pinned Severus' hips and used it to paint a spiral pattern around his cock and balls, leaving a trail of liquid ice behind. The wriggling and varied sounds pouring from the reserved man's lips were priceless and he had to spell Severus' hands into place above his head before he was done applying the lube. Watching Severus buck into thin air in an attempt at more friction was delightful the cock ring helping to keep him nice and hard. He used the same lube on Harry's entrance, dragging a screech of shock from the smaller wizard as he tried to get away from the chill of the lube.

"Mount him," Voldemort ordered, releasing all of Severus' restraints but the leash still attached to the headboard. With a moan he quickly obeyed only for both of them to shout at the sudden increase in sensation and the contrast of the heat their bodies to the patterned cold of the special lube.

Allowing both of them to get used to the bombardment of sensation Voldemort gently caressed Severus' back. Whispering a spell that slowly prepared the potions master to take him even while he was seated balls deep in their green-eyed imp he plotted what else he would be doing to them that night and every night from now on. By now they must have realized that he was quite fond of tying them down and fucking them but he also wondered if they realized how much it was a symbol of tying them irrevocably to him and what that would lead to.

The whimpers and moans from his lovers brought him back to the gorgeous sight of Severus twitching while trying not to move, panting hard and buried deep inside Harry's hole as the spell finished preparing him to take his master. Voldemort smiled viciously, enjoying the domination of having them both willingly at his utter mercy and the thought that he would make sure they could barely move by morning. Without a second thought he spread Severus' thighs and buttocks before slaming into him with a single thrust, trusting their previous play and the magic of the preparation spell to keep him from harming the other male. The cry of shock from them both was music to his ears, especially as the strangled end of the sounds reminded him that they were both still bound in cock rings and unable to come.

" _Mine_!" Voldemort snarled, withdrawing slowly only to slam back inside Severus and drag a cry from both younger wizards. The pace he set had them both gibbering with sensation and the need to come, contained by the cock rings as he forcefully reasserted his claim. The need to keep them close and again prove to them that they belonged to him was so overwhelming he didn't even try to fight it. He came with both their names on his lips as his magic shot through and around them binding them even closer together.

Nearly passing out from the overwhelming pleasure Voldemort was grateful that he had opted to trap them under him and tie them to the bed. He didn't want either of them out of arm's reach for the next twelve hours at minimum. The whimpers and lustful groans of his trapped lovers reminded him that he hadn't let them come yet. Deciding to be merciful and simply play with them later he magically banished the cock rings and, still buried inside Severus, enjoyed their thrashing and shouts as they unexpectedly came.

"We will be making a trip to Gringotts in the morning and if I have my way they will be certifying our bonding," Voldemort muttered sleepily as he gently withdrew from Severus before helping his lovers separate after the intense love-making session.

"Why?" Harry asked with a wide yawn, still blissful from his own orgasm.

"Foolish boy, he said something about certifying our marriage," Severus muttered, not really registering what he was saying or what he had heard.

Voldemort chuckled quietly, a soft look on his face as he carefully cleaned and tucked his exhausted lovers into bed by hand. The Dark Lord absently released the magical matching leashes, putting them away so that the three of them wouldn't tangle with the sturdy leather in the night and get hurt. Opting to leave the collars solid for the moment as they all cuddled and went to sleep, anticipation burning inside Voldemort for what the next day would bring.

Voldemort woke to the quiet of the early morning, glad that he hadn't pushed his two lovely pets the night before. He would enjoy pushing them to their limits when they were legally, irrevocably, his and unable to be taken from him. Of course Harry's deplorable lack of knowledge would have to be rectified. He would need to be properly schooled in magic along with history and his lordship duties. Duties that Voldemort would insist that their little imp fulfill with full knowledge of what was going on, thus able to make informed decisions.

Yes, there was a good chance that Harry would vote in opposition of some of the things he wanted done. What mattered to him though was that Harry would be informed and _able_ to make his own decisions. That's when he remembered that he hadn't purged Harry of any nasty enchantments using the collar as he had with Severus. Deciding to correct the grievous oversight Voldemort quietly reached over and pressed firmly on Harry's still solid collar, immediately bringing the magical diagram flooding into his mind.

The web of colored magic was intricate and far more vast than anyone but a virtual puppet directed by magic should hold and in some ways not even then. The shear number of spells, potions, and general foreign magic that had been cast on Harry had Voldemort's blood boiling. Thankfully, he kept his temper enough to safely examine the magics surrounding his youngest fiance. Not that his two wizards realized he was going to actually marry them but that would be driven home when they got to Gringotts later that day. 

Voldemort easily recognized the black-green of his horcrux embedded in Harry's scar and the brilliant crimson of the blood protection that Lily had left behind the night of her death. What had him really worried was the pale orange of the compulsion charms, the light lavender-blue of enforced loyalty charms, and the sickly yellow-green of the seals placed to limit Harry's power. Nearly every single one had a touch of Dumbledore's magic and those that didn't had someone who was well known to be irrevocably, absolutely Dumbledore's man.

Voldemort growled low as he realized that some of the potions would need either time or a potion flush to clean them out. Blessedly, the collars themselves and the implied contract that came with them negated any responsibilities and duties both Severus and Harry had except those he allowed them or enforced himself. As a result of this aspect of the captive bride collars Severus was still bound by his promise to protect Harry and they were both bound by his requirement that they provide him with heirs for their lines. It also had the bonus of neutralizing the effects of any potion that the magic of the collar deemed harmful to the captive bride unless specifically allowed by the captor, in this case Voldemort himself. This didn't remove the potions but it did make the situation less worrisome and gave him a complete list of what had been given to his imp along with all of the spells cast on him that remained.

It took him nearly two hours to carefully and safely remove most of what had been used against Harry, leaving only his horcrux and Lily's lingering protection. It was obvious when he came out of the magical trance that Severus had been up for some time and recognized what he was doing. The magic had obviously kept Harry from waking and breaking the connection making the procedure far safer than the emergency one he had done on Severus.

"How is he?" Severus asked softly as Voldemort slumped back onto the bed next to a lightly moaning Harry.

"I left his mother's protection in place alongside the precious magic he is holding for me, everything else I removed. The collars neutralize the harmful potions until they can be flushed or will naturally fade from his system," Voldemort explained, to tired to even drag them both into his arms to cuddle and mentally resigning their trip to Gringotts for either that afternoon or the next day.

"You're just grumpy 'cuz you can't cuddle with us," Harry said with a yawn, forcing Severus to bite back a laugh at their master's obviously disgruntled look over being rightfully caught out and unable to do anything about it.

"Brat," Voldemort hissed tiredly. "I want both of you taking a system flushing potion so that the magic isn't fighting as hard to keep someone else from controlling you. Depending on whether anyone has brought back _accurate_ information or those blasted muggles we'll be doing several different things, one of which is appearing at Gringotts to certify our marriage."

"I thought that was a dream," Harry said in obvious alarm, unable to drag himself either off the bed or further onto it as he mentally panicked.

"I am a possessive bastard, you both know this, do you honestly think I'm going to let either of you go if there's a way to keep you? Especially legally?" Voldemort shot back with a snort of both derision and amusement.

"I presume we will both be registering as submissive to you?" Severus asked neutrally.

"Naturally," Voldemort agreed with a tired cheerfulness that bordered on malicious glee.

"Out of curiosity why are you not drawing magic from us through the collars to replenish what you have just used?" Severus asked in such an off hand manner that Harry nearly did a double take. Voldemort muttered something but didn't budge, nor did he try to draw magic from them, leaving himself extremely vulnerable to anything they might choose to do to him. Harry forced himself to roll over and pin Voldemort the best he could to the bed before hissing into the older wizard's ear in parseltongue.

"~What aren't you telling us? Why are you leaving yourself wide open? We could kill you like this.~" Harry hissed, doing his best menacing voice and failing miserably. Both Voldemort and Severus were instantly hard in a way they hadn't realized was possible before. Apparently something about developing a strong emotional attachment could make anything your partner(s) said or did hellishly sexy at the worst possible moment.

"If I drain you of your magic you won't be able to defend yourselves and my punishments aren't as effective on some of my more unstable followers. You would need to beat them yourselves to get any sort of a reprieve and if you were seen defending me it would just help your position. Besides you could have swiped a knife from dinner or something long before this and slid it between my ribs as I slept. You both agreed to be my pets and you both know what I'm like at my worst. I would be pissed if you tried to kill me and you would be punished severely once I caught you again but it told me a great deal about how far I can trust you," Voldemort admitted with a superior smirk that made Harry just want to smack him.

Severus on the other hand allowed his mask to slip briefly and show his utter relief before his features went back to completely neutral. They faced each other in silence for a few moments before Voldemort gave a jaw cracking yawn and ordered Severus back into bed. They didn't make it to Gringotts that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> official posting - 1/3/20016  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5625787/chapters/12958570


	10. Hidden Serpent

Voldemort inwardly cackled as he and his small raiding party quickly traveled along the tunnel leading from near the true entrance to the Chamber of Secrets into the castle. Their objective was more to prove they could get into the school at any time than anything else. However, he wasn't adverse to kidnapping a few of his followers children so that they could be ransomed back and look perfectly innocent. He also wouldn't mind dealing with other thorns in his side while they were inside the castle but it wasn't something he was going to stress over. One thing he did not expect to stumble over when they left the entrance in the second floor girl's bathroom was his spy hugging his brat of a mortal enemy that had disembodied him.

"Well, this is a surprise," Voldemort hissed. Harry and Severus sprang away from each other, completely surprised by their arrival. The rest of the raiding party laughed or growled at the scene, all waiting for the order to curse the two wizards.

"Its not what it looks like," Harry blurted desperately.

"Shut up. Even if we explain what happened we're going to get cursed," Severus snapped at him sourly, quickly sinking to his knees in front of Voldemort and bowing his head in submission.

"What would you do to protect him?" Voldemort asked Harry lazily. The panic he saw flash across Harry's face was just delicious but it was also more intense than he thought it should be making the older wizard curious. He could tell the green-eyed brat was scrambling for an answer that wouldn't get them killed, cursed, or worse.

"I could spend time with Nagini, I know she's been complaining that you don't spend enough time with her," Harry said almost desperately. Voldemort went completely still. As far as he knew there were no other Parselmouths living and there was no way anyone would have been able to overhear Nagini's justified complaints.

"And where did you learn that, little lion?" Voldemort asked very carefully.

"I.." Harry stammered trying to get out a plausible excuse.

Voldemort didn't wait for him to finish his attempt and cast a wordless Legilimens. He saw the stress signs of unknown trauma that would forever keep the brat's mind open to attack before reaching the first memory. Since Harry was desperately trying to think of a way to cover up his visions it was the first thing that Voldemort saw, images of meetings and private moments that he could never have known about. The tint of pain to these memories led to older ones which featured the Dursleys and the various times Harry had a concussion under their care. Wanting to know more Voldemort went after every memory of the brat's home life that he could find. It was only when he found the memory of the Potter's death that he carefully withdrew, thinking about all he had discovered.

Coming back to the waking world Voldemort found the Gryffindor nearly passed out on the floor, sprawled in a position that led him to believe he'd been thrashing. The slow drip of blood from the famous scar had him recalling the flash of power in the memory of Godric's Hollow as well as the visions that had been tormenting the boy so recently. In a paradigm shift his hate for the brat abruptly fell away and he looked at the barely conscious youth in a new light. Gently gathering up the brat in a bridal carry he turned back towards the passage way they had entered from only to notice that blood was dripping from not one place but two. A little maneuvering and he was able to look at the bloody message carved in the back of the brat's hand, _I must not tell lies_. The pink clad woman in Harry's memories was as good as dead.

"Severus you will accompany us and you had better hope that you have a good excuse for a number of things I am suddenly questioning," Voldemort said in a low threatening voice. "Come, we've proven we can get into the school and their disappearance should unsettle the rest of the fools. Bella, leave a lovely message on the wall will you? Your husband can make sure its easily understandable before the two of you follow as the rear guard."

A murmur of yes, my lord was heard as Severus quickly returned to his feet, head still bowed. He said nothing as he followed his master and the boy who owned his life down the stairs inside the pipes into the tunnel. The potions master was kept near the front of the group, just behind Voldemort, putting a number of powerful wands between him and escape with the most powerful between him and his student. A hiss of _close_ had the entryway closing behind them, hiding them from the sight of the seventh years who stumbled over the message less than ten minutes later. When they got to the vault like door into the chamber its self, passing the half collapsed roof that had needed to be mostly cleared away, Voldemort had them all stop. Turning to face his small raiding party and his spy he shifted Harry into a slightly more comfortable position before pinning the potions master in place with a look.

"Choose Dumbledore or myself," Voldemort demanded, deciding to finally discover the man's true loyalty. Snape's eyes drifted to the brat in his arms earning a chuckle from the ruby eyed man. "If you choose the brat then you will become his bodyguard and bound servant. I'll not have either of you running around loose without assurances of some sort. There will still be questions that need answers but at least you will be able to stop pretending."

"Damn it," Severus muttered and in a louder voice made his choice. "The brat." 

"Then kneel and make your oath," Voldemort ordered. They all watched as Severus knelt, trying to come up with an appropriate oath, knowing it had to be as binding between the two of them as possible.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, do now pledge myself to Harry James Potter as my new master before the eyes of my former master. I pledge to serve as his guard and servant in any way he may need me. On my life and magic I do so swear. So Mote It Be," Severus pronounced, more than a little defiance in his tone as the magic acknowledged the oath. He hissed in pain as the others echoed the final line of the oath while his dark mark shifted and changed. Pulling back his sleeve he discovered a dark green serpent circling his arm entwined around a yellow lighting bolt crossed with a silver sword and brown wand.

"Now that is interesting. I based the magic of the mark off of something from Slytherin's parseltongue spell book. It was used to bind people to the family as servants and slaves depending on certain parseltongue words in the incantation. Apparently the magic of the Slytherin line has acknowledged the shift in ownership, something I will have to look into," Voldemort said musingly.

"Probably because I'm a parselmouth," Harry muttered, the walls of the cavern picking up and amplifying his voice so that everyone heard him.

"Are you going to fight me?" Voldemort asked mildly, looking down at his obviously weary burden.

"Too tired... why isn't my skin burning wherever you touch me? Like in the graveyard? If you're going to kill me could you not torture me first?" Harry asked, unconsciously bringing his bloody hand up to cover his yawn.

"There are some facts you both clearly aren't aware of," Voldemort said with a sigh before answering Harry's questions. "I've no idea why your skin isn't burning. The only thing I can think of that's changed is that after I saw your memories I couldn't hate you anymore. I also have no plan to kill you. Kidnap and hide away until the war is over but not kill you or even torture you. I will have to properly investigate this link we appear to have and sort out the mess that someone has turned the situation between the three of us into but I have no intention to actually harm you at the moment."

"So why'd you make Professor Snape pick?" Harry asked curiously, forcing himself a bit more awake.

"He's spent to long as a spy and his loyalties are naturally in question. I simply forced a resolution to the uncertainty of the situation," Voldemort explained. "Now tell me what happened to your hand."

"Erm... detention," Harry muttered staring past him at the stone wall of the tunnel.

"The only staff member I can think of that might do something like that, as she is mostly an unknown, is the new Defense professor from the Ministry, Delores Umbridge. Are you telling me that she's harming students?" Severus demanded, completely incensed at the idea. Then he remembered how often Harry seemed to have detention with the pink witch. "Has this happened every time you've had detention with her?!"

"Its just lines," Harry said stubbornly. "I think that writing them in your own blood is weird but..."

The rustle of restrained outrage had Harry wondering what he'd done wrong. Severus quickly got to his feet, drawing his wand as he went and examined the sluggishly bleeding hand properly as Voldemort gravely held the youth. A vicious curse and an unconscious turn to fetch a potion had him coming up short against his former comrades.

"I need a potion from my stores," Severus explained, looking back at the Dark Lord still holding his new master.

"What did the damage?" Lucius asked, eyeing both his friend and his son's rival.

"A blood quill," the disgust in Severus' voice was plain as day. "Even if I successfully retrieve the potion its going to scar and he will always feel pain when using one to sign contracts and the like."

"Can it wait?" Voldemort asked looking down at the half asleep Gryffindor thoughtfully.

"Only if you give me immediate access to a potions lab to brew what he needs and we leave now," Severus said firmly, not really expecting his demand to be met.

"Then the rest of you are dismissed. Do not attempt to return to the school, you wouldn't be able to open the entrance any way. Severus, you will be accompanying us to Malfoy Manor and can brew the potion there. I will take Potter with me when we apparate," Voldemort ordered, turning on his heel and apparating to the gates of Malfoy Manor, Harry still in his arms.

A split second later there was a double crack as Severus and Lucius arrived behind him. Lucius quickly opened the gates and led them into the manor. The austere and opulent building was something that Severus was very familiar with, having visited more than once. He sent a last worried glance at Harry before heading for the potions lab that had long since been given over to his projects whenever he visited.

It didn't take him long to brew the potion and a simple point me spell told him where Harry was. For some reason none of them could fathom Voldemort was still holding a sleeping Harry while he sat and talked with an uncomfortable Lucius. Nagini was nearby and was clearly laughing her tail off over the situation. Severus chose not to say anything and quickly entered the comfortable cream and beige sitting room to kneel next to Harry and Voldemort. Conjuring bowl, water, and soft cloth to wash the blood away from Harry's forehead and hand before applying the paste. As much as the obvious care the Dark Lord was taking with Harry worried and surprised him Severus was equally surprised that Harry hadn't been confined to a cell, or at least locked in a guest room. He was under no illusions that the two of them would be confined in some way.

"~Are you taking the hatchling as a mate?~" Nagini asked, finally getting her mirth under control.

"~What? No! I don't bed other males, especially hatchlings... though I suppose he isn't really a hatchling any more,~" Voldemort hissed back in obvious shock.

"~Good. He smells to much like you and mating one's own hatchlings is disgusting,~" Nagini declared, the mischief in her voice putting her wizard on guard.

"~What are you planning?~" Voldemort asked warily. Nagini didn't bother to answer, instead she moved with the speed of a full body strike and knocked a still kneeling Severus into Harry and Voldemort.

"~They will make good mates,~" Nagini said smugly, keeping herself pressed against the tense back of the potions master as he hunched over the sleeping Gryffindor in his former master's lap.

"~Nagini, let him up. You can't force someone to take a mate like that and what do you mean he smells like me?~" Voldemort pointed out with a resigned sigh. Nagini gave a hissy chuckle but moved off of Snape without further comment so that the man could cautiously sit straight again on his aching knees. Voldemort took to grumbling about stubborn serpents in English and the other two men relaxed.

"My lord, they are administering the OWLs next week. I am presuming that Mr. Potter will not be attending the tests. Should I arrange for private testing or do you have other wishes for Mr. Potter's... disposition?" Lucius asked cautiously. He wasn't really certain that he cared if the Potter Heir had his OWLs but knew it would be easier, legally, to remove him from the school once he had them.

"Arrange for private testing. Tell them that he contacted you with the request to try and avoid favoritism or some such. Try to get only people we trust for the examiners and look into one of the more reliable reporters and children's service people who know how to keep their mouths shut. We might as well try to get the guardianship transferred legally. Of course it might not be needed because participating in the tournament declared him an adult," Voldemort said thoughtfully.

"Dumbledore has been acting as his magical guardian," Severus pointed out quietly while he watched Harry's quiet breathing in his curled position over Voldemort's lap.

"If he is an adult via the tournament then we can get every single one of Dumbledore's actions in his name over the last year revoked," Lucius said with a satisfied gleam in his eye. "It will also keep anyone from trying to take him from us because he can legally go wherever he likes and use magic. The actions of the Potter seats, along with any other seats he may have, since the tournament and possibly during the tournament would be classified as fraud and illegal."

"Nothing to say on the matter Severus?" Voldemort asked in obvious amusement as he finally gave in to his instincts and conjured a blanket to lay over top of Harry's sleeping form. He didn't even bother moving the Gryffindor off of his lap before adding the blanket.

When Severus tried to get up from where he'd been kneeling to apply the medicine Nagini decided to play knock down the potions master. After the third failed attempt at getting up only to receive a forceful serpent to the back he gave up. Opting to cast a cushioning charm on the marble under his knees he settled back to a kneeling/sitting position occasionally tossing wary looks at the clearly amused serpent. Voldemort had simply shaken his head in a combination of bemusement and resignation as he tried to decide what action would help the most.

"~They will make good mates,~" Nagini insisted with a very hissy cackle. "~I will help keep your hatchling and the tall smelly one protected so they can give you many grandhatchlings!~"

"Oh... I suppose that works," Voldemort said weakly, much to Nagini's amusement.

"What did she say?" Severus asked warily, eyeing the very large serpent and wondering if he could get away with summoning the bruise balm he was definitely going to need.

"For some reason she's decided that Harry is my _hatchling_ and that you would make him a good mate. I would expect her to attempt to keep the two of you together or otherwise encourage a relationship, as much as she can understand a human romantic relationship. Once's she's gotten an idea like this she's bloody minded enough that it is very difficult to talk her out of it. She's actually trapped me in a room a couple of times when she thinks I either need rest or alone time and it always took me hours to get her to let me out," Voldemort explained almost sheepishly. "She also mentioned something about the two of you giving me many _grandhatchlings_..."

Lucius couldn't help it, he burst into laughter at the situation. Severus looked so put out that Voldemort gave him a weak smile and Nagini looked very smug over the explanation, fully expecting them to bow to her wishes.

"Battering one into submission is _not_ a way to gain someone a spouse!" Severus muttered indignantly, glaring at his former lord with obvious rebellion and believing the man would try to forcibly pair them. For his own response, Lucius just went off in another round of laughter.

"If it happens it happens, if it doesn't then so be it. I'll not meddle in your love lives," Voldemort said soothingly in a manner that mixed apology with amusement and assurance. Nagini hissed a sharp protest and once more nudged Severus towards a heavily sleeping Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now posted and can be found: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6558196/chapters/15003568


	11. Hidden Serpent v2

Voldemort inwardly cackled as he and his small raiding party quickly traveled along the tunnel leading from near the true entrance to the Chamber of Secrets into the castle. Their objective was more to prove they could get into the school at any time than anything else. However, he wasn't adverse to kidnapping a few of his followers children so that they could be ransomed back and look perfectly innocent. He also wouldn't mind dealing with other thorns in his side while they were inside the castle but it wasn't something he was going to stress over. One thing he did not expect to stumble over when they left the entrance in the second floor girl's bathroom was his spy hugging his brat of a mortal enemy that had disembodied him.

"Well, this is a surprise," Voldemort hissed. Harry and Severus sprang away from each other, completely surprised by their arrival. The rest of the raiding party laughed or growled at the scene, all waiting for the order to curse the two wizards.

"Its not what it looks like," Harry blurted desperately.

"Shut up. Even if we explain what happened we're going to get cursed," Severus snapped at him sourly, quickly sinking to his knees in front of Voldemort and bowing his head in submission.

"What would you do to protect him?" Voldemort asked Harry lazily. The panic he saw flash across Harry's face was just delicious but it was also more intense than he thought it should be making the older wizard curious. He could tell the green-eyed brat was scrambling for an answer that wouldn't get them killed, cursed, or worse.

"I could spend time with Nagini, I know she's been complaining that you don't spend enough time with her," Harry said almost desperately. Voldemort went completely still. As far as he knew there were no other Parselmouths living and there was no way anyone would have been able to overhear Nagini's justified complaints.

"And where did you learn that, little lion?" Voldemort asked very carefully.

"I.." Harry stammered trying to get out a plausible excuse.

Voldemort didn't wait for him to finish his attempt and cast a wordless Legilimens. He saw the stress signs of unknown trauma that would forever keep the brat's mind open to attack before reaching the first memory. Since Harry was desperately trying to think of a way to cover up his visions it was the first thing that Voldemort saw, images of meetings and private moments that he could never have known about. The tint of pain to these memories led to older ones which featured the Dursleys and the various times Harry had a concussion under their care. Wanting to know more Voldemort went after every memory of the brat's home life that he could find. It was only when he found the memory of the Potter's death that he carefully withdrew, thinking about all he had discovered.

Coming back to the waking world Voldemort found the Gryffindor nearly passed out on the floor, sprawled in a position that led him to believe he'd been thrashing. The slow drip of blood from the famous scar had him recalling the flash of power in the memory of Godric's Hollow as well as the visions that had been tormenting the boy so recently. In a paradigm shift his hate for the brat abruptly fell away and he looked at the barely conscious youth in a new light. Gently gathering up the brat in a bridal carry he turned back towards the passage way they had entered from only to notice that blood was dripping from not one place but two. A little maneuvering and he was able to look at the bloody message carved in the back of the brat's hand, _I must not tell lies_. The pink clad woman in Harry's memories was as good as dead.

"Severus you will accompany us and you had better hope that you have a good excuse for a number of things I am suddenly questioning," Voldemort said in a low threatening voice. "Come, we've proven we can get into the school and their disappearance should unsettle the rest of the fools. Bella, leave a lovely message on the wall will you? Your husband can make sure its easily understandable before the two of you follow as the rear guard."

A murmur of yes, my lord was heard as Severus quickly returned to his feet, head still bowed. He said nothing as he followed his master and the boy who owned his life down the stairs inside the pipes into the tunnel. The potions master was kept near the front of the group, just behind Voldemort, putting a number of powerful wands between him and escape with the most powerful between him and his student. A hiss of _close_ had the entryway closing behind them, hiding them from the sight of the seventh years who stumbled over the message less than ten minutes later. When they got to the vault like door into the chamber its self, passing the half collapsed roof that had needed to be mostly cleared away, Voldemort had them all stop. Turning to face his small raiding party and his spy he shifted Harry into a slightly more comfortable position before pinning the potions master in place with a look.

"Choose Dumbledore or myself," Voldemort demanded, deciding to finally discover the man's true loyalty. Snape's eyes drifted to the brat in his arms earning a chuckle from the ruby eyed man. "If you choose the brat then you will become his bodyguard and bound servant. I'll not have either of you running around loose without assurances of some sort. There will still be questions that need answers but at least you will be able to stop pretending."

"Damn it," Severus muttered and in a louder voice made his choice. "The brat." 

"Then kneel and make your oath," Voldemort ordered. They all watched as Severus knelt, trying to come up with an appropriate oath, knowing it had to be as binding between the two of them as possible.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, do now pledge myself to Harry James Potter as my new master before the eyes of my former master. I pledge to serve as his guard and servant in any way he may need me. On my life and magic I do so swear. So Mote It Be," Severus pronounced, more than a little defiance in his tone as the magic acknowledged the oath. He hissed in pain as the others echoed the final line of the oath while his dark mark shifted and changed. Pulling back his sleeve he discovered a dark green serpent circling his arm entwined around a yellow lighting bolt crossed with a silver sword and brown wand.

"Now that is interesting. I based the magic of the mark off of something from Slytherin's parseltongue spell book. It was used to bind people to the family as servants and slaves depending on certain parseltongue words in the incantation. Apparently the magic of the Slytherin line has acknowledged the shift in ownership, something I will have to look into," Voldemort said musingly.

"Probably because I'm a parselmouth," Harry muttered, the walls of the cavern picking up and amplifying his voice so that everyone heard him.

"Are you going to fight me?" Voldemort asked mildly, looking down at his obviously weary burden.

"Too tired... why isn't my skin burning wherever you touch me? Like in the graveyard? If you're going to kill me could you not torture me first?" Harry asked, unconsciously bringing his bloody hand up to cover his yawn.

"There are some facts you both clearly aren't aware of," Voldemort said with a sigh before answering Harry's questions. "I've no idea why your skin isn't burning. The only thing I can think of that's changed is that after I saw your memories I couldn't hate you anymore. I also have no plan to kill you. Kidnap and hide away until the war is over but not kill you or even torture you. I will have to properly investigate this link we appear to have and sort out the mess that someone has turned the situation between the three of us into but I have no intention to actually harm you at the moment."

"So why'd you make Professor Snape pick?" Harry asked curiously, forcing himself a bit more awake.

"He's spent to long as a spy and his loyalties are naturally in question. I simply forced a resolution to the uncertainty of the situation," Voldemort explained. "Now tell me what happened to your hand."

"Erm... detention," Harry muttered staring past him at the stone wall of the tunnel.

"The only staff member I can think of that might do something like that, as she is mostly an unknown, is the new Defense professor from the Ministry, Delores Umbridge. Are you telling me that she's harming students?" Severus demanded, completely incensed at the idea. Then he remembered how often Harry seemed to have detention with the pink witch. "Has this happened every time you've had detention with her?!"

"Its just lines," Harry said stubbornly. "I think that writing them in your own blood is weird but..."

The rustle of restrained outrage had Harry wondering what he'd done wrong. Severus quickly got to his feet, drawing his wand as he went and examined the sluggishly bleeding hand properly as Voldemort gravely held the youth. A vicious curse and an unconscious turn to fetch a potion had him coming up short against his former comrades.

"I need a potion from my stores," Severus explained, looking back at the Dark Lord still holding his new master.

"What did the damage?" Lucius asked, eyeing both his friend and his son's rival.

"A blood quill," the disgust in Severus' voice was plain as day. "Even if I successfully retrieve the potion its going to scar and he will always feel pain when using one to sign contracts and the like."

"Can it wait?" Voldemort asked looking down at the half asleep Gryffindor thoughtfully.

"Only if you give me immediate access to a potions lab to brew what he needs and we leave now," Severus said firmly, not really expecting his demand to be met.

"Then the rest of you are dismissed. Do not attempt to return to the school, you wouldn't be able to open the entrance any way. Severus, you will be accompanying us to Malfoy Manor and may brew the potion there. I will take Potter with me when we apparate," Voldemort ordered, turning on his heel and apparating to the gates of Malfoy Manor, Harry still in his arms.

A split second later there was a double crack as Severus and Lucius arrived behind him. Lucius quickly opened the gates and led them into the manor. The austere and opulent building was something that Severus was very familiar with, having visited more than once. He sent a last worried glance at Harry before heading for the potions lab that had long since been given over to his projects whenever he visited.

It didn't take him long to brew the potion and a simple point me spell told him where Harry was. For some reason none of them could fathom Voldemort was still holding a sleeping Harry while he sat and talked with an uncomfortable Lucius. Nagini was nearby and was clearly laughing her tail off over the situation. Severus chose not to say anything and quickly entered the comfortable cream and beige sitting room to kneel next to Harry and Voldemort. Conjuring bowl, water, and soft cloth to wash the blood away from Harry's forehead and hand before applying the paste. As much as the obvious care the Dark Lord was taking with Harry worried and surprised him Severus was equally surprised that Harry hadn't been confined to a cell, or at least locked in a guest room. He was under no illusions that the two of them would be confined in some way.

"~Are you taking the hatchling as a mate?~" Nagini asked, finally getting her mirth under control.

"~What? No! I don't bed other males, especially hatchlings... though I suppose he isn't really a hatchling any more,~" Voldemort hissed back in obvious shock.

"~Good. He smells to much like you and mating one's own hatchlings is disgusting,~" Nagini declared, the mischief in her voice putting her wizard on guard.

"~What are you planning?~" Voldemort asked warily. Nagini didn't bother to answer, instead she moved with the speed of a full body strike and knocked a still kneeling Severus into Harry and Voldemort.

"~They will make good mates,~" Nagini said smugly, keeping herself pressed against the tense back of the potions master as he hunched over the sleeping Gryffindor in his former master's lap.

"~Nagini, let him up. You can't force someone to take a mate like that and what do you mean he smells like me?~" Voldemort pointed out with a resigned sigh. Nagini gave a hissy chuckle but moved off of Snape without further comment so that the man could cautiously sit straight again on his aching knees. Voldemort took to grumbling about stubborn serpents in English and the other two men relaxed.

"My lord, they are administering the OWLs next week. I am presuming that Mr. Potter will not be attending the tests. Should I arrange for private testing or do you have other wishes for Mr. Potter's... disposition?" Lucius asked cautiously. He wasn't really certain that he cared if the Potter Heir had his OWLs but knew it would be easier, legally, to remove him from the school once he had them.

"Arrange for private testing. Tell them that he contacted you with the request to try and avoid favoritism or some such. Try to get only people we trust for the examiners and look into one of the more reliable reporters and children's service people who know how to keep their mouths shut. We might as well try to get the guardianship transferred legally. Of course it might not be needed because participating in the tournament declared him an adult," Voldemort said thoughtfully.

"Dumbledore has been acting as his magical guardian," Severus pointed out quietly while he watched Harry's quiet breathing in his curled position over Voldemort's lap.

"If he is an adult via the tournament then we can get every single one of Dumbledore's actions in his name over the last year revoked," Lucius said with a satisfied gleam in his eye. "It will also keep anyone from trying to take him from us because he can legally go wherever he likes and use magic. The actions of the Potter seats, along with any other seats he may have, since the tournament and possibly during the tournament would be classified as fraud and illegal."

"Nothing to say on the matter Severus?" Voldemort asked in obvious amusement as he finally gave in to his instincts and conjured a blanket to lay over top of Harry's sleeping form. He didn't even bother moving the Gryffindor off of his lap before adding the blanket.

When Severus tried to get up from where he'd been kneeling to apply the medicine Nagini decided to play knock down the potions master. After the third failed attempt at getting up only to receive a forceful serpent to the back he gave up. Opting to cast a cushioning charm on the marble under his knees he settled back to a kneeling/sitting position occasionally tossing wary looks at the clearly amused serpent. Voldemort had simply shaken his head in a combination of bemusement and resignation as he tried to decide what action would help the most.

"~They will make good mates,~" Nagini insisted with a very hissy cackle. "~I will help keep your hatchling and the tall smelly one protected so they can give you many grandhatchlings!~"

"Oh... I suppose that works," Voldemort said weakly, much to Nagini's amusement.

"What did she say?" Severus asked warily, eyeing the very large serpent and wondering if he could get away with summoning the bruise balm he was definitely going to need.

"For some reason she's decided that Harry is my _hatchling_ and that you would make him a good mate. I would expect her to attempt to keep the two of you together or otherwise encourage a relationship, as much as she can understand a human romantic relationship. Once's she's gotten an idea like this she's bloody minded enough that it is very difficult to talk her out of it. She's actually trapped me in a room a couple of times when she thinks I either need rest or alone time and it always took me hours to get her to let me out," Voldemort explained almost sheepishly. "She also mentioned something about the two of you giving me many _grandhatchlings_..."

Lucius couldn't help it, he burst into laughter at the situation. Severus looked so put out that Voldemort gave him a weak smile and Nagini looked very smug over the explanation, fully expecting them to bow to her wishes.

"Battering one into submission is _not_ a way to gain someone a spouse!" Severus muttered indignantly, glaring at his former lord with obvious rebellion and believing the man would try to forcibly pair them. For his own response, Lucius just went off in another round of laughter.

"If it happens it happens, if it doesn't then so be it. I'll not meddle in your love lives," Voldemort said soothingly in a manner that mixed apology with amusement and assurance. Nagini hissed a sharp protest and once more nudged Severus towards a heavily sleeping Harry.

They adjourned for the night, Severus taking his normal room in the manor with Nagini insisting that Harry sleep in the same bed with him. Voldemort and Lucius were greatly amused by the argument that preceded that decision with Voldemort helpfully translating Nagini's answers. She finally agreed that if after living together for six months and spending most of the day together they still couldn't get along she would concede and search for another mate for Harry. Severus was so exhausted that he didn't argue the matter further and was escorted to his room by his amused friend and former master. Nagini made Voldemort put a charm on the two of them that wouldn't allow them to be separated for longer than six hours at a time. She was satisfied after that and Severus mentally vowed to dispel the enchantment in the morning once he'd had a talk with Harry.

Harry woke with a start to quiet darkness and the quiet sound of breathing. From the way the comfy mattress under him felt he was sharing a bed with someone. His last memory had been of Voldemort leaning over him and settling him into the ruby-eyed man's lap as they waited for Professor Snape to arrive with the healing salve.

Harry had fought to stay conscious, terrified at what was going to happen next but was unable to fight the exhaustion that slowly crept up on him and dragged him into darkness. Between his earlier detention with Umbridge, attempting to fight the Legillimency attack, and being apparated somewhere unknown neither Voldemort nor Lucius had been in any way surprised when he fell asleep. Waking somewhere soft, quiet, and soothingly dark with an unknown other person nearby disoriented Harry and nearly had him in a panic.

"Go back to sleep Potter. Its too early to deal with you. You can complain to the blasted snake about our... accommodations at breakfast," Severus Snape, feared potions master, and dungeon bat muttered sleepily. He'd been woken by Harry's own waking jerk and debated what to do while the brat panicked before muttering to him and turning over to try and sleep again. He was not going to waste one of the most restful nights he'd had since before Lily died!

Breakfast the next morning was more than a little uncomfortable. Voldemort tried his hardest to hide his amusement and slight confusion over how Harry and Severus were acting. Lucius fought not to taunt his long time friend and neither Severus nor Harry could bring themselves to look at the other. Nagini just lay across the top of Voldemort's chair laughing gleefully and occasionally muttering about grandhatchlings, confusing Harry to no end.

They adjoined to one of the sitting rooms directly after breakfast. Severus stubbornly kept up the implication that he was Harry's guard rather than his bodyguard. It didn't take Voldemort or Lucius long to realize that whatever he'd told Potter wasn't the truth. They watched in amusement as the other two maneuvered themselves into seats, watching each other warily. Lucius and Voldemort could easily recognize the look of resignation in Severus' eyes. The fact that Harry was still wary of the Potions Master who had vowed to protect and serve him was endlessly amusing to them.

"Why am I here? Aside from Snape following me around I'm not even locked in a room. I mean... you want me dead...," Harry asked nervously. The amusement of everyone in the room suddenly fled. They had forgotten that little detail about Harry's shoddy knowledge of the situation.

"You must have been truly exhausted after I viewed your memories to still think that," Voldemort said lightly.

"Just because you've promised not to and don't hurt me just by being nearby doesn't mean you stopped wanting me dead. Besides its not like that weird dream last night was real. I must have passed out after whatever you did to look at my memories," Harry pointed out mulishly, feeling like he was on slightly firmer ground.

"You think that was all a dream?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"We broke into Hogwarts, stumbled across the two of you, I ask questions and viewed your memories before carrying you with us to the entrance of Salazar's Chamber. I made Severus finally choose his side and he picked you over me or Dumbledore, we arrived here and you were healed as best as possible. Nagini decided that the two of you were a good match and kept trying to knock Severus into you before an agreement was made and everyone went to bed. Incidentally expect the stubborn serpent to try other things while playing matchmaker for the two of you," Voldemort summarized succinctly with a look of deep amusement.

"Ah... not a dream then?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Not a dream," Lucius confirmed obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"And Snape promising to protect and serve me?" Harry asked, half afraid of the answer and definitely afraid of looking at the probably murderous glare on the Potion Master's face.

"Insolent brat. I am not a house elf," Severus muttered, a resigned look on his face as he sulked. Both of his long time friends chuckled in amusement and Harry took that to mean, yes.

"Er... okay?" Harry said tentatively. He had no plans to treat the man like a house elf... he wouldn't survive the first request/order! Besides, it wasn't like he actually knew how house elves were normally treated. He could guess but it would be just that, a guess. Dobby was clearly an exception considering how the kitchen elves treated him like the plague.

"What I would like to know is why Severus' new mark is in color and about the symbols used. I can understand the lighting bolt and the snake, especially with being a parselmouth, even the wand but a sword?" Lucius drawled with a curious smirk.

"I... pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat in second year when I killed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry pointed out thoughtfully. "It could be from that."

"You kill...?!" Lucius stuttered as they all stared at him in unadulterated shock.

"If _his_ diary hadn't been given to Ginny I wouldn't have had to go down to the chamber at all. It was a right git when I talked to it and screamed something aweful when I had to kill it," Harry said indignantly, jerking his thumb towards Voldemort when he said _his_.

Voldemort had a sudden epiphany as he realized what had happened both in the chamber and the night the Potters died. Between Harry's increased sensitivity to his presence since first year, the obvious death of the diary due to the Headmaster's manipulation, and the fact that the pain had _stopped_... Harry was his horcrux and had absorbed the diary piece when he was forced to kill it. Now, all he had to do was figure out if it was the horcrux or something else that made them smell similar to Nagini. The irony of loosing his best spy and potions master to Harry was not lost on Voldemort and he scared them all when he burst out laughing.

"~Tom?~" Nagini asked hesitantly.

"~Nagini, my dear, he is a keeper of my soul and he slew Salazar's King of Serpents before he was even half trained or half grown! He also called a great weapon to him and survived my first keeper, no doubt absorbing it during his victory. He probably even made it look like it was properly destroyed even though it had only moved into his care. Everyone fell for it! Including Harry,~" Voldemort cackled in absolute glee.

"Keeper of your soul? Isn't that the term for soul mates?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Not in this case but that does not make you any less valuable or precious to me. I'm only sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I thought you were trying to kill me and yes, I realize that as a baby that would have been absolutely ridiculous. I wasn't exactly sane when I came after your parents but my return ritual fixed that somewhat," Voldemort explained, still chuckling over the inadvertent prank that had been played on everyone in the chamber. He also didn't bother to clarify what he meant by Keeper of his Soul.

"Severus is that charm still in place?" Lucius asked, changing the subject to something they were more likely to understand over the Dark Lord's sense of humor.

"Yes, I haven't had a chance to try and dispel it," Severus admitted, sending a glare towards the smug magical serpent.

"You won't get it off. It has to be removed by the castor or the requirements met and I am _not_ going to suffer through her attempts to force me to do something worse. You argued her into a good deal, live with it," Voldemort ordered suddenly grumpy.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked suspiciously. He had a feeling that whatever they were discussing had something to do with him and he wasn't going to like it.

"Nagini decided that you need a mate, either a husband or a wife. Severus was selected as the first candidate and if you reject him she'll just keep trying to pair you up with someone. She also seems to think that you qualify as my son or hatchling in her terms. To keep her from trying to lock you in a room with someone until you have sex and produce babies there is a tentative agreement in place. For the next six months the charm I placed will require two of you to spend no less than 18 hours a day together. This includes sleep so I suggest the two of you get used to sharing a bed even if its just platonically, giving you six hours during the day you can hide from each other. You might be able to get away with only sleeping in the same room but I don't know if Nagini will consider that a breach of our agreement and demand something more," Voldemort explained. He was greatly amused by the disgruntled look on Severus' face and the horrified one on Harry's. It was Nagini's cooing over them and calling them good hatchlings that broke his control and had him laughing again.

"I am not sure if I should laugh or beg you not to tell Narcissa," Lucius said finally, viewing his disgruntled friend with obvious amusement.

"Why wouldn't we tell whoever Narcissa is?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Because then his wife, Narcissa, would try to help the blasted snake with its matchmaking. She's tried to find me a wife for years. Thankfully, she remains blissfully unaware that I prefer men," Severus informed the green-eyed menace with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Narcissa Malfoy said with clear amusement from the doorway, causing Severus' heart to sink as he slowly turned to look at the smirking Black female. "Severus, dear, you've forgotten who I am and exactly why I want you married."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously, half hoping to either keep her distracted from his own potential position and to get a little blackmail on his new roommate.

"I'm certain by now you've been told that he was in love with your mother. I'm also certain that someone explained that they were also childhood friends," Narcissa began only to stop and backtrack at his look of bewilderment. "Mr. Potter... what do you know about your parents?"

"Almost nothing. I apparently look like my dad and have my mother's eyes. Dad liked pranks, bullied Snape, played quidditch, and was good at transfiguration... that's about it," Harry offered sheepishly, embarrassed that he couldn't offer more.

"Bullied? Not pranked?" Severus asked quietly, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Some of them might have been pranks but from the stories that Sirius tells they bullied you. I know how that's like," Harry said, looking down at the hands in his lap.

Harry missed the concerned look exchanged between the Malfoy's and the suddenly blank expression that Snape displayed. The Dark Lord immediately flashed through the various memories he'd seen in Harry's mind and knew the brat was telling the truth. At least the enforced time together would either get them to stop fighting or kill one of them... That thought prompted Voldemort to toss protective spells at them both before starting to mentally compose some protective jewelry or clothing piece he'd make them each wear once he was finished making it. The glare he received from both startled wizards made him smirk but didn't get him to offer any sort of information.

"You're not going to tell us what you did are you?" Harry asked resignedly. Voldemort just continued to smirk and Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's naivete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now posted and can be found: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6558196/chapters/15003568


	12. Hidden Serpent V2 Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I provided some overlap of the end of V2 to avoid too much confusion over the situation if you haven't read V2.  
> Here's more Hidden Serpent!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why wouldn't we tell whoever Narcissa is?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Because then his wife, Narcissa, would try to help the blasted snake with its matchmaking. She's tried to find me a wife for years. Thankfully, she remains blissfully unaware that I prefer men," Severus informed the green-eyed menace with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Narcissa Malfoy said with clear amusement from the doorway, causing Severus' heart to sink as he slowly turned to look at the smirking Black female. "Severus, dear, you've forgotten who I am and exactly why I want you married."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously, half hoping to either keep her distracted from his own potential position and to get a little blackmail on his new roommate.

"I'm certain by now you've been told that he was in love with your mother. I'm also certain that someone explained that they were also childhood friends," Narcissa began only to stop and backtrack at his look of bewilderment. "Mr. Potter... what do you know about your parents?"

"Almost nothing. I apparently look like my dad and have my mother's eyes. Dad liked pranks, bullied Snape, played quidditch, and was good at transfiguration... that's about it," Harry offered sheepishly, embarrassed that he couldn't offer more.

"Bullied? Not pranked?" Severus asked quietly, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Some of them might have been pranks but from the stories that Sirius tells they bullied you. I know how that's like," Harry said, looking down at the hands in his lap.

Harry missed the concerned look exchanged between the Malfoy's and the suddenly blank expression that Snape displayed. The Dark Lord immediately flashed through the various memories he'd seen in Harry's mind and knew the brat was telling the truth. At least the enforced time together would either get them to stop fighting or kill one of them... That thought prompted Voldemort to toss protective spells at them both before starting to mentally compose some protective jewelry or clothing piece he'd make them each wear once he was finished making it. The glare he received from both startled wizards made him smirk but didn't get him to offer any sort of information.

"You're not going to tell us what you did, are you?" Harry asked resignedly. Voldemort just continued to smirk and Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's naivete.

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked with raised eyebrow. Her husband immediately understood the implied question and quickly explained the situation as he knew it.

"Tsk, Draco is going to be upset that his rival has apparently stolen his godfather. At least he ought to be happy to show off his things to Mr. Potter and have another chance to become friends," Narcissa commented before bidding them goodbye and leaving for Diagon Alley with a thoughtful expression.

"You got off lucky," Lucius smirked at his disgruntled friend.

"Don't I know it," Severus agreed, wary of the speculative gleam that had been in the blond woman's eye as she left.

"Even without the spell the two of you would need to stay with each other. No one except those in the raiding party knows that he's here and not to be harmed," Voldemort pointed out with a rumble of amusement. He was just having loads of fun today and would have to thank Nagini. Perhaps a nice juicy rabbit would do?

"Wonderful! I have to defend us both against spell happy idiots," Severus growled in obvious frustration.

"You said he belongs to me?" Harry asked slyly, immediately setting the snarky man on his guard.

"Yes," Voldemort answered in obvious amusement.

"Then he has to teach me how to do potions without being a bastard about it," Harry decided gleefully. He ignored Severus' groan in favor of confiding to the Dark Lord. "I always looked forwards to learning potions but he's so difficult to learn from. Why don't they at least have starter books for muggle raised?"

"They do," Lucius said, eyes narrowing immediately as Severus suddenly quit being a drama queen over his favorite teasing game being curtailed.

"You did not receive them?" Severus asked carefully. Harry looked at both men blankly from which they construed he hadn't been given them.

"Who explained everything to your relatives, made them sign the secrecy contract, and took you shopping?" Voldemort asked in sudden suspicious concern.

"Hagrid," Harry answered honestly, wondering what that had to do with anything. "What secrecy contract?"

"Hagrid?!" Severus repeated in spluttering disbelief that was mirrored by the other two wizards.

"He gave me my first gift, Hedwig," Harry said with happy reminiscence.

"Your owl?" Voldemort guessed only to receive a happy nod from his former nemesis.

"You... they didn't sign the secrecy contract?" Lucius asked in horrified disbelief.

"What's the big deal?" Harry asked. He figured it was to help keep magic secret but wanted to see their reactions to his question. He wasn't disappointed.

"The secrecy contract provides a very important part of the statute of secrecy. We needed something that would be upheld in both worlds. Dumbledore is working towards reintegration but our societies have drifted too far apart. There is also the fact that out of all recorded mistreated children muggle raised are the least likely to survive and make up the highest percentage of the numbers. I'm not saying there aren't magical idiots who mistreat their children but when they are discovered it ranks as a KISSable offense after serving six months to a year of solitary confinement in the high security wing. If your relatives haven't signed anything they can legally expose us and start a new series of witch hunts," Lucius explained, looking sick at the thought of the risk Dumbledore was running.

"So there are others like me? Others who's family don't like magic? And there's a punishment for hurting us?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes, Harry, there is. I have not had the chance to discuss what I saw in your mind with anyone and I wasn't sure you would be comfortable speaking about it. Yet it is one of the very reasons that Lucius will be arranging for you to take your OWLs privately and why you won't return to Hogwarts or the muggle world for the forseeable future," Voldemort said softly, instinctively cradling the younger wizard with his magic and drawing the brat into his lap just as he broke down crying.

"~What's wrong? Have I chosen a bad mate for you? Did he hurt you?~" Nagini asked in confusion.

"~No, you didn't and he hasn't been hurt by Severus. He's only just realizing he's safe from some people who have hurt him,~" Voldemort answered as he cradled the sobbing Gryffindor against his chest. Nagini hissed her fury but settled for curling around the two speakers while she plotted the painful demise of whoever had hurt Harry.

Severus stared at the scene in shock, the implications running through his mind like a freight train as his preconceived notions shattered. His mind supplied past memories of the brat and he saw things he'd missed the first time. He saw the way that Harry bluffed through his obvious fear, the way he shied from physical contact, and the calculation he watched nearly everyone around him with. He recognized that he'd gone overboard in his treatment of the younger wizard in an attempt to keep him alive through what he'd originally thought was arrogance over the reality of harsh understanding.

"~Either leave or help my Tom comfort your mate,~" Nagini hissed irritably at the potions master, breaking him from his reverie.

Not understanding the serpent Severus still cautiously approached his former lord and his new master. Knowing he was pants at emotions he allowed his oath of service and protection to guide him in what he needed to do. He quickly conjured a blanket to wrap around Harry as he took him from Voldemort's arms. He carefully sat next to the Dark Lord on the settee so that they could both provide the younger wizard with comfort before giving him a calming draught pulled from a secret pocket in his robes. Lucius nodded his head in parental approval at their actions as they waited for Harry to calm.

"~Sleep, let your mate and my Tom protect you as you rest. I will make my Tom figure out how you are his hatchling when you wake,~" Nagini hissed soothingly to Harry as the calming draught kicked in. Between the potion and the emotional upheaval he slipped unerringly into the land of Morpheus.

"Nagini, what did you mean? Figure out how he's my hatchling?" Voldemort asked uneasily in English, knowing the snake would understand it and believing the other two needed to be a part of the coming conversation.

"~I told you yesterday. Did you not listen? His scent shows clearly that he is your hatchling,~" Nagini informed him confused over his confusion.

"That's not possible... How could he be my son?" Voldemort muttered in clear disbelief. Upon hearing this Severus and Lucius could only think _Oh, shit!_

"~How should I know? I am not one of the great ones or a wizard to know such things,~" Nagini hissed in an obvious snit before turning back to a sleeping Harry, cooing over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now posted and can be found: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6558196/chapters/15003568


	13. Original Cat House Snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a section that's part of an original I'm working on. Tell me how you like it.  
> Edit (4/27/16):  
> For those interested I'm about a quarter of the way through writing the story for this! My word count minimum goal is 80k. Hopefully, I can do well enough with the world building that my muse will let me turn it into a series.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The market was a marvel to Cassidy. They had walked down the packed dirt streets and found the main square of the small town. From all the activity and temporary displays it was obviously market day. The square was lined with wooden stalls, carts, and tents of all types. There were many different fruits, vegetables, arts, and crafts all for sale.

In the riot of color that was the market she could see services offered alongside the more common objects. From her reading she recognized a leather worker's stall, a wood carver's cart and stall, a bakery stall, a cloth seller's tent. There was even a heavily protected stall that catered to jewelry right next to one with weapons and the less expensive armors such as plain leather armor.

In retrospect, the market was not all that different from some of the flea markets she'd been to, yet it was also very different. Everything was offered and there was a delightful mix of sights, sounds, and various smells. The many people doing their shopping made following her fury guide difficult. The pie stall made her mouth water as they passed. She had no idea where Elden was leading her but she was determined to keep up.

A body slammed into her and Cassidy went sprawling, the tug on her bag telling her it wasn't an accident. Instead of yelling at the thief she coiled her legs up under her and sprang up, shouldering into the young man before kneeing him in the gut. His yowl of pain stopped the people around them and brought Elden swiftly back to her side.

"Next time you try to pick someone's pocket make sure they don't know how to fight," Cas told him, giving him a shove away from her.

"Kit?" Elden asked, raised eyebrow clear in his voice.

"He tried for my bag but couldn't get around the zipper," Cassidy told him with a shrug. She was half used to such attempts from younger family members if only to get at the candy she usually carried. The flap of her messenger bag hiding the main compartment zipper easily fell back into place, covering the small pockets between flap and main compartment. There wasn't much in them because she tended to use the ones inside the main part of her bag simply to avoid accidentally spilling them everywhere if she tripped or was jolted on the bus.

"That explains knowing what's going on when he slammed into you. What prompted potentially injuring him?" Elden asked curiously, noting the various zipper locations on the side of the bag inside the covering flap before it fell back into place.

"He knocked me to the ground and it reminded me of an ex-boyfriend who got a little too forceful when I wouldn't sleep with him," Cassidy admitted sheepishly. Elden nodded in understanding and gestured with his tail for her to follow before resuming their journey to his mystery destination.

"Yelling for help might have been better but then the youngling might have lost his hand as punishment," Elden said over his shoulder as they wove through the crowd of shoppers.

Cassidy grimaced at his words and quickly followed. She didn't pay much attention to the market and people around them. She was too focused on getting through the crowd and staying on Elden's tail. As such she didn't notice that the young thief had decided to follow them, much to Elden's amusement. The Kindar kept his speed slow enough not to loose either of his ducklings. He hoped that the young man might help his new charge adjust and learn about her new world.

They eventually made their way to the other side of the market and passed into mostly clear streets. Elden took a few turns before stopping in front of a building that looked like someone had taken a cat palace, sized it for all types of cats, and then tried to make it look like an inn on the outside. Aside from what looked like a glass roof, except made of something more sturdy, she thought they'd managed it. There was quite a bit of traffic mostly from Kindar but with a few other races tossed in on occasion.

Cassidy was stunned. There was a main door sized for something a little larger than a very tall human but almost none of the Kindar used it. They seemed to prefer the various sized holes and different door shapes scattered at every point of the building. The sizes varied from slightly less than the height of a paperback novel to the size of a mid-thigh kiddy door. They were all the shapes one could imagine too. There were circular ones, square ones, diamond ones, squiggly ones, ones shaped like animals, ones shaped like other races, and even one that was shaped like a boot.

Many of the openings had nothing covering or closing them but many others had various doors or flaps to cover the entrance. One thing the covered doorways all had in common was the ability to be opened by either a paw, simply shouldering it aside, or teeth pulling on a draw string. Everything was made from just about anything you could think of, from crystal to glass to stone. One door was even covered by living vines and plants. The main material though was nice durable hardwood.

"Come on the three of us need to register you with the rest of the clan. We also need to make sure the youngling that followed us is properly noted as your guide. I doubt that he's familiar material but you can never tell until you've spent some time with the person," Elden said in obvious amusement.

Cassidy whipped around just in time to see the young thief yelp and get dragged forwards by his trouser seat by nothing, telling Cas that Elden had cast a spell on the lad. The young man was a skinny elf, dressed in equally skinny trousers held up by a length of string, a ratty shirt, some worn ill-fitting boots, and a decent leather vest jacket that hung down past his bum. She hadn't realized he wasn't human like her when she ran into him in the market earlier.

"In," Elden ordered and both of them quickly obeyed, the young elf with an obvious glare at the blue colored Kindar once he'd gotten back to his feet.

The inside of the building was, in a word, magnificent. Cassidy vaguely knew that people pampered their cats and would build elaborate buildings and mazes specifically for them but she'd never thought to enter one. There were wooden beams, slides, ramps, ladders, tunnels, platforms, bridges, ropes, nets, and any number of other things to create a cat paradise for felines of all sizes. Cas thought, for a moment, that she was in a wooden version of an inside playground maze before realizing that the various tunnels and things were actually all different sizes. There were Kindar of all sizes and colors scattered throughout the massive structure, most of whom were watching the two-leggers with varying types of interest.

"This would be so fun to play in," Cassidy murmured with a touch of awe in her voice. Elden gave her an amused smirk before refocusing on their stubborn elven guest.

"You, young elf, will be registering as an employee of my clan and will help my kit to adapt to this world. I can teach her somethings but much is different for a Kindar versus what you two-leggers need to learn. It is my duty to ensure she knows not only the Kindar ways and is trained in her mage craft, but also that she knows everything that she will need if she ever decides to part with the clan," Elden told him sternly.

"Wait, I don't want to be saddled with someone like her! Nor can my elven dignity allow me to be in service to a Kindar clan," the young elven thief spat like a spoiled and prideful child.

The youth's words dropped Cas' opinion of him from kid to bully almost instantly. True, she didn't know anything about the society she'd been tossed into but at the same time she'd had to deal with more than one person with that kind of attitude back home. They were usually the one's who tried to take her for a fool or treated her like a disposable piece of trash. She understood pride to some extent but couldn't these people at least respect common sense and basic respect?

"Oh, and I suppose that being dragged before the elven council over the matter of trying to steal from a completely untrained mage, new to our world and, under my protection is also beneath your dignity? Hmm?" Elden asked happily. They both thought he was far to pleased with himself and his obvious cleverness.

"What's your name?" Cassidy interrupted the obvious snit the elf was building up to.

"Alahon Trey'leon," he informed her resentfully.

"My name is Cassidy Hunt. I literally don't know anything about anything here. Something weird happened after I went to the library to study for a paper I was writing for class and I wound up in this world. I met Elden when I was tossed into some sort of wicker cage by a group of people in orange robes. During that period our minds... did something and I could suddenly understand while Elden got a copy of my memories. I'm honestly not sure what happened and I don't think I'll ever understand it. What we know for certain is that I don't belong in this world, or at least I didn't. Elden claimed me as his kit under some Arcana thing and said I was a mage. So would explain to me what the two of you are even arguing about?" Cassidy asked bluntly. The summary of her adventure thus far had the entire building fascinated and quiet enough that the Kindar present could listen in while pretending to do something else.

Alahon blushed deeply in embarrassment as Elden calmly explained. "This young rascal still has a good number of decades before he _must_ choose a profession and start considering life partner candidates. If his minders knew what he'd been doing he'd be severely punished. If, on the other hand, he has no minders than he needs to be returned to the elven people as every kit is precious to them. With their long lives and low birthrate even those crippled or of impure descent are treasured. They can and have gone to war over the misplacement of a single child. Elves officially remain children until they meet one of three qualifications: they obtain a mastery in a respected profession, begin a family of their own, or reach the age of four hundred. Mental maturity evolves at roughly twice the pace as that of a human, with physical maturity pacing humans at half again the speed. I would not be surprised in the least if he's physically older than you. While not customary an elf can take a spouse or have children any time after age 16, though until age 90 they are required to ask for help in the raising of children."

"You know too much, stupid cat," Alahon muttered under his breath. The stubborn elf, like Cassidy, couldn't take his eyes off of the elaborate set up that constituted the cat house/play area for the Kindar of the town.


	14. Shadow Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off the cuff idea that wouldn't leave me alone.... good distraction from the thunderstorm outside.
> 
> A very irritated Harry gets tossed back into his 14 yr old body just as his name comes out of the goblet.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was sitting with everyone in the Great Hall, waiting excitedly for the Goblet of Fire to spit out the names of the champions. Almost simultaneously with the release of the fourth name his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body locked into a stone-like rigidity. By the time his name was called and Hermione glanced over speak to him he was slumped over his plate. Her scream pierced the air and brought most of the staff running.

Harry's sable hair was leaching into a black with a red sheen as tears of blood leaked from the corners of his eyes. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape quickly forced everyone back so that they would have room to work. A shuddering breath came from their patient just before his emerald eyes slowly opened.

"Professor Snape? Poppy? But you're both dead," Harry said in a very confused voice.

"What is the meaning of this Dumblydoor?!" Madam Maxine demanded, her voice a mixture of anger and fear.

"If Hermione is here I need to know what year it is and what day it is. I think I've pulled a Doctor Who," Harry said in a slightly raised voice that carried half way across the hall. He made no effort to get up and interrupt Snape's incredulous examination.

"October 31st, 1994," Hermione responded, her voice trembling in shock as she recognized the reference. "Your name just came out of the goblet and it looked like you were having a seizure."

"So the moment I was declared an adult and my body is 14 again.... great. Moody, fuck you for putting my name in the damn goblet and find a different ritual. The one you and your... friend have planed for after the third task robs the great idiot of his sanity. If you need something from me I'll help you get him back to normal so no _blood of the enemy forcibly taken_ crap. Next time you talk to him tell him that my scar is the same as Nagini, the stupid locket, the ring, and the tiara. He'll know what I mean. Oh, and I'm claiming Snape since my mother transferred his boon or whatever it is to me that night," Harry instructed wearily. "I'm gonna pass out now. Hermione, get the twins and Luna Lovegood... Ron's gonna be a git about all of this."

True to his word he was out cold before anyone could move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now posted separately:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7285600/chapters/16544056  
> Enjoy!


	15. Shadow Fire v2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now posted separately:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7285600/chapters/16544056  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was sitting with everyone in the Great Hall, waiting excitedly for the Goblet of Fire to spit out the names of the champions. Almost simultaneously with the release of the fourth name his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body locked into a stone-like rigidity. By the time his name was called and Hermione glanced over speak to him he was slumped over his plate. Her scream pierced the air and brought most of the staff running.

Harry's sable hair was leaching into a black with a red sheen as tears of blood leaked from the corners of his eyes. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape quickly forced everyone back so that they would have room to work. A shuddering breath came from their patient just before his emerald eyes slowly opened.

"Professor Snape? Poppy? But you're both dead," Harry said in a very confused voice.

"What is the meaning of this Dumblydoor?!" Madam Maxine demanded, her voice a mixture of anger and fear.

"If Hermione is here I need to know what year it is and what day it is. I think I've pulled a Doctor Who," Harry said in a slightly raised voice that carried half way across the hall. He made no effort to get up and interrupt Snape's incredulous examination.

"October 31st, 1994," Hermione responded, her voice trembling in shock as she recognized the reference. "Your name just came out of the goblet and it looked like you were having a seizure."

"So the moment I was declared an adult and my body is 14 again.... great. Moody, fuck you for putting my name in the damn goblet and find a different ritual. The one you and your... friend have planed for after the third task robs the great idiot of his sanity. If you need something from me I'll help you get him back to normal so no _blood of the enemy forcibly taken_ crap. Next time you talk to him tell him that my scar is the same as Nagini, the stupid locket, the ring, and the tiara. He'll know what I mean. Oh, and I'm claiming Snape since my mother transferred his boon or whatever it is to me that night," Harry instructed wearily. "I'm gonna pass out now. Hermione, get the twins and Luna Lovegood... Ron's gonna be a git about all of this."

True to his word he was out cold before anyone could move.

Chaos erupted around him as questions were asked, some in panic, some in serious concern. In the confusion a dumbfounded polyjuiced Mad-eye Moody shared a shocked look with Professor Snape as knowledge was instantly passed between them. A silent agreement formed between the two spies as they quickly bundled Harry out of the room, using the confusion as cover, and into Severus' quarters, the false Mad-eye taking up the rear. Once in the potion master's quarters he was quickly laid out on the man's bed and stripped of all but his underwear.

"The stupid eye is showing a glamour," Moody pointed out gruffly. Severus scowled and uncaringly stripped the magic away, both of them gasped at the scars and half healed damage on the small body.

"I thought he was a spoiled brat," Severus said in strangled voice as he headed for the healing potions in his storage cupboard.

"That's what Dumbledore tells everyone," Moody agreed in clear disgust, disgust aimed at a man who would allow so much damage to be inflicted on a child.

By the time Severus got back with the potions it was nearly time for Moody to take another polyjuice dose.

"Since he's blown my cover mind locking down your rooms? I can blame his accusation on disorientation or confusion to anyone else but I know you won't believe that. I'd really like to walk around in my own skin for a while and we have to get the brat put back together before either of us can get answers," Moody suggested dubiously.

In response Severus hit a recessed rune near the top of his bed, tripping a second set of wards around his bedroom. Moody grunted in both satisfaction and amusement before hobbling over to a nearby chair, removing the peg leg and magical eye he relaxed into the return transformation. A small sound of surprise from Snape had his _two_ eyes snapping back open and examining the room.

"Barty?" Snape asked warily.

"I know, I'm supposed to be dead. Mother took my place and my sperm donor has been keeping me trapped under invisibility cloaks and the Imperious curse ever since I recovered enough to be mobile. I got free at the World Cup," Barty Jr. explained with a grin and luxurious stretch now that his body was once more his own.

Severus nodded and they proceeded to work together to heal the battered body of one Harry Potter. Less than an hour later they sat back and watched a mostly healed Potter breathing in and out. Before they could exchange another word there was a knock on the door of the room. A startled look was exchanged as the door opened to admit four hurrying students, the same four Harry had spoken of before falling unconscious.

"Cor, what happened to Harrykins?!" the twins exclaimed in shock, hurrying over to check on Harry. Luna and Hermione hovered near the door, glancing between Harry and the two adults.

"Hello Professors," Luna greeted genially as she carefully steered Hermione over to stand next to the bed and the dramatically concerned twins.

"How...." Barty asked in befuddlement.

"No idea," Severus answered absently as he both eyed the students while checking the wards. To his great astonishment one of them had entered the correct sequence to give them safe entry without disabling his special bedroom wards.

"They will still keep everyone out and I made the others look away while I made the wards safe Professor," Luna informed him airily, answering his unspoken question. Barty laughed hard enough that his answer to Snape's glare was a choked "Seer" before collapsing into a laughter induced coughing fit. Luna smiled indulgently at the man as Harry finally gave a groan, indicating he was waking up.

"What did you do this time little brother?" Fred asked half jokingly.

"Time traveled from a battered 150 year old body back into my 14 year old one," Harry answered groggily.

George spoke for all of them when he let out a succinct "Fuck!" Harry grunted his agreement before forcing his eyes properly open and glancing around at his audience.

"Professor Dumbledore is still planning your death and your return wasn't exactly subtle. I believe you are still required to participate in the tournament but you will probably have to ask to be certain. Sirius... will have to be committed to either Azkaban or St. Mungoes, the Dementors took too much from him during his time in Azkaban and he will only ever see you as James reborn. Remus is aware of the bribes and the mistreatment but currently sees Dumbledore as his alpha. You were kept away from him for too long as was proven at the end of last year when he nearly ate you and Hermione. If he still saw you as his cub Moony would not have been able to threaten you. You can demand a resort at any time and can demand access to anything that is within the rights of an adult or Triwizard Champion," Luna informed him, amusement dancing around her mouth and throughout her voice.

Harry took a few moments to process what she had said before telling them all his idea. "Right... plan is to say it was a prank gone wrong meant for after the name drawing. I will naturally protest that I didn't put my name in but my little tantrum about Barty putting it in instead is going to need covering. Thank god I had the sense to keep calling him Moody. I'm not backing down on my claim over Snape and we can blame that on Sirius slipping and saying he owed James a life debt. I'll invoke the damn thing if I have to to keep him so you lot keep that in mind. Ron... is going to be useless with jealousy this year and I'm not sure I want to rekindle the friendship after his tanty is done. I'll need help watching for love potions and the like. If I start acting like I fancy any girl knock me out with something and get me purged. I may be Bisexual but right now just about everyone at the school except for the teachers count as a child. I won't sleep with children. Before either of you terrors ask, no you don't quite count as children but I'm still not sleeping with you." This easily shut down the obvious interest from Fred and George as soon as he saw the idea dawning on their faces. Luna giggled at their identical pouts and patted them consolingly.

"I don't mind being blamed for helping with a prank. I can use the CONSTANT VIGILANCE act and call it prep for unexpected situations. They'll just put it down to Moody's paranoia. We might need to kill off my father and Karkaroff at some point. Oh! Can I reclaim Winky? I always rather liked her," Barty asked sheepishly.

"Call her, she ought to be here by now. Just make sure she understands that neither your father nor Dumbledore can know about any of this and to call you Moody," Harry suggested, realizing immediately that they were looking to him for both direction and information. He wryly blamed his own loose tongue for practically giving the game away as soon as he realized when and where he had landed.

"What am I doing? I gather that the twins are going to be partly blamed for tonight's ruckus and you might use them to isolate people for talks," Hermione asked in a combination of wariness and eagerness that had Harry glancing at her fondly.

"You will be helping research a bunch of different stuff and helping me revise for school this year. I have to be the very public bait and if we're smart about it we can get Rita to claim I've got two girlfriends, you and Luna. In point of fact you're both only friends and helping me to survive the tournament because Dumbledore doesn't care if I survive or not. We get to start mentioning how much danger the school has been put in because of Dumbledore's choices and his damn attempts to test me. Snape can even decline to comment on things while getting caught muttering about Dumbledore threatening him with Azkaban if he doesn't dance to the goat's tune," Harry mused, his thoughts running wild as he plotted the best way to keep his precious people safe.

"My lord is going to ask what the catch is," Barty pointed out seriously.

"He's going to want me alive until we get a chance to work some things out. By publicly claiming Snape they can't toss him in Azkaban without a damn good reason. I won't force him to do anything but I can shield him from certain political machinations until he can decide what he want's to do. His oaths about me and your master aren't in as much conflict as he believes and I'm going to need a chance to remember the details before I can explain it all. As for the catch... I want to save as many lives as possible and renew our traditions but to make that work he has to be sane and we probably have to take out Dumbledore. As far as the old man is concerned I'm a disposable weapon, especially if it will get your master out of the way," Harry answered seriously. "My best position right now is among the students and most of them need better defense training. I'm considering starting up a defense club or something like what we'll need again next year if Umbridge is the defense teacher.... vicious bitch that she is. Dumbledore.... throwing him off and making it look like I'm still his golden puppet might be a bit on the tricky side with my personality change due to maturity. Think we can blame that on an experimental prank gone bad?"

"If I insisted that we use an experimental brew... possibly. Or someone could have contaminated it during the brewing process because they were interrupted," Barty agreed thoughtfully, really getting into it.

"We can do that," the twins agreed eagerly.

"Our brothers sometimes interrupt us," George offered with a grin.

"It wouldn't take much for something extra to have accidentally gotten into the potion because we have to hide it from mum half the time," Fred agreed mischievously.

"If you do any extra brewing this year it will be under my supervision and you will be giving me the antidotes," Severus insisted sternly.

"You won't stop us?" Fred asked shrewdly.

"Why should I care as long as it isn't used in my classroom and my snakes aren't the only targets," Snape countered smugly. That earned wide grins all around.

"Dumbledore's coming. We have just enough time for Mr. Crouch to become Professor Moody again," Luna said with a hum of contentment. She was glad she finally had real friends.

Barty hastily sat back down and swallowed a dose of potion while Severus chivied the students to the far side of the bed so that Harry was easily visible with his healing wounds on full display. The extra wards on the bedroom were turned off not a moment too soon as the main door to the dour man's quarters opened, letting in the noisy discussion of the tournament officials and the three school Heads. Barty slipped his eye and peg leg back into place with a soft grunt as the last of the changes settled into place, leaving him once more as Mad-eye Moody.

"Severus?" Dumbledore called out from the living room.

"In the bedroom," Severus shot back sourly as he positioned himself at the foot of the bed.

The thick oak door easily swung open on slightly creaky hinges, just the way the man liked it, revealing a bevy of officials and the three school Heads.

"Severus, why in the world did you whisk Mr. Potter away," Dumbledore chided, amusement lacing his voice that was chilled to dangerous temperatures by the look in the old man's eye.

"The boy simply had a bad reaction to the experimental prank that I took off the red twins over there," Moody waved away grandly. "It was perfectly timed as a test of the medical reactions at this school. _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!_ You know perfectly well that it would be incredibly easy to get in and poison one of the students, Albus. Of course I wasn't planning for it to happen _during_ the name drawing, nor for Potter's name to actually come out," Moody said gruffly.

"You... planned this?" Albus asked uncertainly, the frigidity fading from his gaze.

"Potter agreed to the idea in exchange for extra tutoring in survival that _you_ have been refusing him. Good god man, he's got how many Dark Wizards out for his blood? Then when we got him here for treatment we find him covered in glamours and sporting ridiculous wounds! Senior Aurors don't have that many scars! What have you been doing to the boy that we needed to pour blood replenishers down his throat?!" Moody demanded indignantly.

"And Mr. Potter's earlier comment about you placing his name in the goblet?" Crouch demanded angrily.

"Modified Code for _get me out of here_. Brat's got a good head on his shoulders and was smart enough to let us treat him before trying to escape," Moody said with a harsh laugh. "The only problem with that turned out to be his _other_ injuries."

"I said I was sorry. No one ever tries to help except if I get hurt here during Quidditch or some insane person tries to kill me again," Harry said sulkily. "I usually snag potions from the hospital wing during the first week but I couldn't this time so they've been healing on their own. I've asked not to go back every year."

These answers had accusing eyes immediately aimed at the old goat.

"I'm sure its just an exaggeration," Dumbledore said calmly, inwardly fuming at Harry's inability to keep his mouth shut.

"You can trust Potter's words, one of the healing potions mixed with an ingredient in the prank creates a mild truth serum effect," Severus said dryly. "I doubt he's even aware of what he's saying at the moment."

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia but I didn't break it. Dudley did it so that he could watch Uncle Vernon beat me again," Harry said, rolling his head as if he was so doped up that he couldn't hold it steady.

"Pet... you placed him with _Petunia_?! You _know_ the spiteful bitch hates magic! She made mine and Lily's life a living hell growing up!" Severus spat, visibly restraining himself from physically attacking the old man.

Dumbledore looked at the potion master's fury filled gaze before taking an unconscious step back. Luna calmly wrapped her arms around his waist, encouraging the others to do the same. This weighed the man down and kept him from lunging for Dumbledore's throat.

"Severus? Are you keeping Mr. Potter and his friends for the night?" Professor McGonagall asked, white faced and thin lipped.

"If you don't mind. I think that Potter needs to stay under observation and the presence of his friends may help him be more coherent at a later time. I will not allow the two youngest Weasleys to be present because of their inability to keep their hands to themselves and remain quiet. The twin menaces I can at least bribe into being quiet and giving me their antidotes," Severus answered her in a low voice of barely suppressed rage.

"Don't worry about them too much Minerva. I'll stay down here with them to make certain they aren't turned into potion ingredients. It is my fault that the boy is in this position in the first place," Moody admitted almost sheepishly. "I can also keep him from trying to kill Albus for the moment."

"Thank you Alastor. I'll have the elves send along night things for the five of them while I have a _talk_ with Albus," Minerva said with an angry growl aimed at the now shivering Headmaster. "If you two wouldn't mind I think that Mr. Potter might like a trip off of the grounds in the morning, perhaps a trip to Diagon Alley? I will of course excuse his four friends to go with him."

"Only these four," Moody cautioned. "I don't know what any of the other students might try. At least these twins can take the younger three and run if it comes to it. They're tricky enough that they probably would get them away on top of it all."

"Agreed," Minerva said without batting an eyelash before turning on Dumbledore with a shark-like grin. "Albus, I'd like a word with you."

"I.. that is... I must be going!" Dumbledore stammered before making a quick exit, the entire group following on his heels howling for clarification. Severus waited a moment before putting the bedroom wards back up.

"They're gone Harry," Luna said with blatant amusement as the four of them cautiously released the potions master.

"Oh, good. Rolling my head like that made me a bit dizzy," Harry admitted, fighting back a yawn.

"What you said about 'Tuny..." Severus trailed off expectantly.

"True, as was the comment about asking not to go back. Thankfully, most of the time I was simply ignored and had to find my own food. Heaven forbid I touch anything meant for her precious Duddikins. The chores were a bit of a problem getting them done daily when I hadn't eaten in a while or managed to get my hands on water after a day or two," Harry said with a casual shrug. He was reconciled with all of it, having more than a hundred years worth of memories to distance himself from the mistreatment.


	16. Shadow Fire v3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now posted separately:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7285600/chapters/16544056  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was sitting with everyone in the Great Hall, waiting excitedly for the Goblet of Fire to spit out the names of the champions. Almost simultaneously with the release of the fourth name his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body locked into a stone-like rigidity. By the time his name was called and Hermione glanced over speak to him he was slumped over his plate. Her scream pierced the air and brought most of the staff running.

Harry's sable hair was leaching into a black with a red sheen as tears of blood leaked from the corners of his eyes. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape quickly forced everyone back so that they would have room to work. A shuddering breath came from their patient just before his emerald eyes slowly opened.

"Professor Snape? Poppy? But you're both dead," Harry said in a very confused voice.

"What is the meaning of this Dumblydoor?!" Madam Maxine demanded, her voice a mixture of anger and fear.

"If Hermione is here I need to know what year it is and what day it is. I think I've pulled a Doctor Who," Harry said in a slightly raised voice that carried half way across the hall. He made no effort to get up and interrupt Snape's incredulous examination.

"October 31st, 1994," Hermione responded, her voice trembling in shock as she recognized the reference. "Your name just came out of the goblet and it looked like you were having a seizure."

"So the moment I was declared an adult and my body is 14 again.... great. Moody, fuck you for putting my name in the damn goblet and find a different ritual. The one you and your... friend have planed for after the third task robs the great idiot of his sanity. If you need something from me I'll help you get him back to normal so no _blood of the enemy forcibly taken_ crap. Next time you talk to him tell him that my scar is the same as Nagini, the stupid locket, the ring, and the tiara. He'll know what I mean. Oh, and I'm claiming Snape since my mother transferred his boon or whatever it is to me that night," Harry instructed wearily. "I'm gonna pass out now. Hermione, get the twins and Luna Lovegood... Ron's gonna be a git about all of this."

True to his word he was out cold before anyone could move.

Chaos erupted around him as questions were asked, some in panic, some in serious concern. In the confusion a dumbfounded polyjuiced Mad-eye Moody shared a shocked look with Professor Snape as knowledge was instantly passed between them. A silent agreement formed between the two spies as they quickly bundled Harry out of the room, using the confusion as cover, and into Severus' quarters, the false Mad-eye taking up the rear. Once in the potion master's quarters he was quickly laid out on the man's bed and stripped of all but his underwear.

"The stupid eye is showing a glamour," Moody pointed out gruffly. Severus scowled and uncaringly stripped the magic away, both of them gasped at the scars and half healed damage on the small body.

"I thought he was a spoiled brat," Severus said in strangled voice as he headed for the healing potions in his storage cupboard.

"That's what Dumbledore tells everyone," Moody agreed in clear disgust, disgust aimed at a man who would allow so much damage to be inflicted on a child.

By the time Severus got back with the potions it was nearly time for Moody to take another polyjuice dose.

"Since he's blown my cover mind locking down your rooms? I can blame his accusation on disorientation or confusion to anyone else but I know you won't believe that. I'd really like to walk around in my own skin for a while and we have to get the brat put back together before either of us can get answers," Moody suggested dubiously.

In response Severus hit a recessed rune near the top of his bed, tripping a second set of wards around his bedroom. Moody grunted in both satisfaction and amusement before hobbling over to a nearby chair, removing the peg leg and magical eye he relaxed into the return transformation. A small sound of surprise from Snape had his _two_ eyes snapping back open and examining the room.

"Barty?" Snape asked warily.

"I know, I'm supposed to be dead. Mother took my place and my sperm donor has been keeping me trapped under invisibility cloaks and the Imperious curse ever since I recovered enough to be mobile. I got free at the World Cup," Barty Jr. explained with a grin and luxurious stretch now that his body was once more his own.

Severus nodded and they proceeded to work together to heal the battered body of one Harry Potter. Less than an hour later they sat back and watched a mostly healed Potter breathing in and out. Before they could exchange another word there was a knock on the door of the room. A startled look was exchanged as the door opened to admit four hurrying students, the same four Harry had spoken of before falling unconscious.

"Cor, what happened to Harrykins?!" the twins exclaimed in shock, hurrying over to check on Harry. Luna and Hermione hovered near the door, glancing between Harry and the two adults.

"Hello Professors," Luna greeted genially as she carefully steered Hermione over to stand next to the bed and the dramatically concerned twins.

"How...." Barty asked in befuddlement.

"No idea," Severus answered absently as he both eyed the students while checking the wards. To his great astonishment one of them had entered the correct sequence to give them safe entry without disabling his special bedroom wards.

"They will still keep everyone out and I made the others look away while I made the wards safe Professor," Luna informed him airily, answering his unspoken question. Barty laughed hard enough that his answer to Snape's glare was a choked "Seer" before collapsing into a laughter induced coughing fit. Luna smiled indulgently at the man as Harry finally gave a groan, indicating he was waking up.

"What did you do this time little brother?" Fred asked half jokingly.

"Time traveled from a battered 150 year old body back into my 14 year old one," Harry answered groggily.

George spoke for all of them when he let out a succinct "Fuck!" Harry grunted his agreement before forcing his eyes properly open and glancing around at his audience.

"Professor Dumbledore is still planning your death and your return wasn't exactly subtle. I believe you are still required to participate in the tournament but you will probably have to ask to be certain. Sirius... will have to be committed to either Azkaban or St. Mungoes, the Dementors took too much from him during his time in Azkaban and he will only ever see you as James reborn. Remus is aware of the bribes and the mistreatment but currently sees Dumbledore as his alpha. You were kept away from him for too long as was proven at the end of last year when he nearly ate you and Hermione. If he still saw you as his cub Moony would not have been able to threaten you. You can demand a resort at any time and can demand access to anything that is within the rights of an adult or Triwizard Champion," Luna informed him, amusement dancing around her mouth and throughout her voice.

Harry took a few moments to process what she had said before telling them all his idea. "Right... plan is to say it was a prank gone wrong meant for after the name drawing. I will naturally protest that I didn't put my name in but my little tantrum about Barty putting it in instead is going to need covering. Thank god I had the sense to keep calling him Moody. I'm not backing down on my claim over Snape and we can blame that on Sirius slipping and saying he owed James a life debt. I'll invoke the damn thing if I have to to keep him so you lot keep that in mind. Ron... is going to be useless with jealousy this year and I'm not sure I want to rekindle the friendship after his tanty is done. I'll need help watching for love potions and the like. If I start acting like I fancy any girl knock me out with something and get me purged. I may be Bisexual but right now just about everyone at the school except for the teachers count as a child. I won't sleep with children. Before either of you terrors ask, no you don't quite count as children but I'm still not sleeping with you." This easily shut down the obvious interest from Fred and George as soon as he saw the idea dawning on their faces. Luna giggled at their identical pouts and patted them consolingly.

"I don't mind being blamed for helping with a prank. I can use the CONSTANT VIGILANCE act and call it prep for unexpected situations. They'll just put it down to Moody's paranoia. We might need to kill off my father and Karkaroff at some point. Oh! Can I reclaim Winky? I always rather liked her," Barty asked sheepishly.

"Call her, she ought to be here by now. Just make sure she understands that neither your father nor Dumbledore can know about any of this and to call you Moody," Harry suggested, realizing immediately that they were looking to him for both direction and information. He wryly blamed his own loose tongue for practically giving the game away as soon as he realized when and where he had landed.

"What am I doing? I gather that the twins are going to be partly blamed for tonight's ruckus and you might use them to isolate people for talks," Hermione asked in a combination of wariness and eagerness that had Harry glancing at her fondly.

"You will be helping research a bunch of different stuff and helping me revise for school this year. I have to be the very public bait and if we're smart about it we can get Rita to claim I've got two girlfriends, you and Luna. In point of fact you're both only friends and helping me to survive the tournament because Dumbledore doesn't care if I survive or not. We get to start mentioning how much danger the school has been put in because of Dumbledore's choices and his damn attempts to test me. Snape can even decline to comment on things while getting caught muttering about Dumbledore threatening him with Azkaban if he doesn't dance to the goat's tune," Harry mused, his thoughts running wild as he plotted the best way to keep his precious people safe.

"My lord is going to ask what the catch is," Barty pointed out seriously.

"He's going to want me alive until we get a chance to work some things out. By publicly claiming Snape they can't toss him in Azkaban without a damn good reason. I won't force him to do anything but I can shield him from certain political machinations until he can decide what he want's to do. His oaths about me and your master aren't in as much conflict as he believes and I'm going to need a chance to remember the details before I can explain it all. As for the catch... I want to save as many lives as possible and renew our traditions but to make that work he has to be sane and we probably have to take out Dumbledore. As far as the old man is concerned I'm a disposable weapon, especially if it will get your master out of the way," Harry answered seriously. "My best position right now is among the students and most of them need better defense training. I'm considering starting up a defense club or something like what we'll need again next year if Umbridge is the defense teacher.... vicious bitch that she is. Dumbledore.... throwing him off and making it look like I'm still his golden puppet might be a bit on the tricky side with my personality change due to maturity. Think we can blame that on an experimental prank gone bad?"

"If I insisted that we use an experimental brew... possibly. Or someone could have contaminated it during the brewing process because they were interrupted," Barty agreed thoughtfully, really getting into it.

"We can do that," the twins agreed eagerly.

"Our brothers sometimes interrupt us," George offered with a grin.

"It wouldn't take much for something extra to have accidentally gotten into the potion because we have to hide it from mum half the time," Fred agreed mischievously.

"If you do any extra brewing this year it will be under my supervision and you will be giving me the antidotes," Severus insisted sternly.

"You won't stop us?" Fred asked shrewdly.

"Why should I care as long as it isn't used in my classroom and my snakes aren't the only targets," Snape countered smugly. That earned wide grins all around.

"Dumbledore's coming. We have just enough time for Mr. Crouch to become Professor Moody again," Luna said with a hum of contentment. She was glad she finally had real friends.

Barty hastily sat back down and swallowed a dose of potion while Severus chivied the students to the far side of the bed so that Harry was easily visible with his healing wounds on full display. The extra wards on the bedroom were turned off not a moment too soon as the main door to the dour man's quarters opened, letting in the noisy discussion of the tournament officials and the three school Heads. Barty slipped his eye and peg leg back into place with a soft grunt as the last of the changes settled into place, leaving him once more as Mad-eye Moody.

"Severus?" Dumbledore called out from the living room.

"In the bedroom," Severus shot back sourly as he positioned himself at the foot of the bed.

The thick oak door easily swung open on slightly creaky hinges, just the way the man liked it, revealing a bevy of officials and the three school Heads.

"Severus, why in the world did you whisk Mr. Potter away," Dumbledore chided, amusement lacing his voice that was chilled to dangerous temperatures by the look in the old man's eye.

"The boy simply had a bad reaction to the experimental prank that I took off the red twins over there," Moody waved away grandly. "It was perfectly timed as a test of the medical reactions at this school. _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!_ You know perfectly well that it would be incredibly easy to get in and poison one of the students, Albus. Of course I wasn't planning for it to happen _during_ the name drawing, nor for Potter's name to actually come out," Moody said gruffly.

"You... planned this?" Albus asked uncertainly, the frigidity fading from his gaze.

"Potter agreed to the idea in exchange for extra tutoring in survival that _you_ have been refusing him. Good god man, he's got how many Dark Wizards out for his blood? Then when we got him here for treatment we find him covered in glamours and sporting ridiculous wounds! Senior Aurors don't have that many scars! What have you been doing to the boy that we needed to pour blood replenishers down his throat?!" Moody demanded indignantly.

"And Mr. Potter's earlier comment about you placing his name in the goblet?" Crouch demanded angrily.

"Modified Code for _get me out of here_. Brat's got a good head on his shoulders and was smart enough to let us treat him before trying to escape," Moody said with a harsh laugh. "The only problem with that turned out to be his _other_ injuries."

"I said I was sorry. No one ever tries to help except if I get hurt here during Quidditch or some insane person tries to kill me again," Harry said sulkily. "I usually snag potions from the hospital wing during the first week but I couldn't this time so they've been healing on their own. I've asked not to go back every year."

These answers had accusing eyes immediately aimed at the old goat.

"I'm sure its just an exaggeration," Dumbledore said calmly, inwardly fuming at Harry's inability to keep his mouth shut.

"You can trust Potter's words, one of the healing potions mixed with an ingredient in the prank creates a mild truth serum effect," Severus said dryly. "I doubt he's even aware of what he's saying at the moment."

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia but I didn't break it. Dudley did it so that he could watch Uncle Vernon beat me again," Harry said, rolling his head as if he was so doped up that he couldn't hold it steady.

"Pet... you placed him with _Petunia_?! You _know_ the spiteful bitch hates magic! She made mine and Lily's life a living hell growing up!" Severus spat, visibly restraining himself from physically attacking the old man.

Dumbledore looked at the potion master's fury filled gaze before taking an unconscious step back. Luna calmly wrapped her arms around his waist, encouraging the others to do the same. This weighed the man down and kept him from lunging for Dumbledore's throat.

"Severus? Are you keeping Mr. Potter and his friends for the night?" Professor McGonagall asked, white faced and thin lipped.

"If you don't mind. I think that Potter needs to stay under observation and the presence of his friends may help him be more coherent at a later time. I will not allow the two youngest Weasleys to be present because of their inability to keep their hands to themselves and remain quiet. The twin menaces I can at least bribe into being quiet and giving me their antidotes," Severus answered her in a low voice of barely suppressed rage.

"Don't worry about them too much Minerva. I'll stay down here with them to make certain they aren't turned into potion ingredients. It is my fault that the boy is in this position in the first place," Moody admitted almost sheepishly. "I can also keep him from trying to kill Albus for the moment."

"Thank you Alastor. I'll have the elves send along night things for the five of them while I have a _talk_ with Albus," Minerva said with an angry growl aimed at the now shivering Headmaster. "If you two wouldn't mind I think that Mr. Potter might like a trip off of the grounds in the morning, perhaps a trip to Diagon Alley? I will of course excuse his four friends to go with him."

"Only these four," Moody cautioned. "I don't know what any of the other students might try. At least these twins can take the younger three and run if it comes to it. They're tricky enough that they probably would get them away on top of it all."

"Agreed," Minerva said without batting an eyelash before turning on Dumbledore with a shark-like grin. "Albus, I'd like a word with you."

"I.. that is... I must be going!" Dumbledore stammered before making a quick exit, the entire group following on his heels howling for clarification. Severus waited a moment before putting the bedroom wards back up.

"They're gone Harry," Luna said with blatant amusement as the four of them cautiously released the potions master.

"Oh, good. Rolling my head like that made me a bit dizzy," Harry admitted, fighting back a yawn.

"What you said about 'Tuny..." Severus trailed off expectantly.

"True, as was the comment about asking not to go back. Thankfully, most of the time I was simply ignored and had to find my own food. Heaven forbid I touch anything meant for her precious Duddikins. The chores were a bit of a problem getting them done daily when I hadn't eaten in a while or managed to get my hands on water after a day or two," Harry said with a casual shrug. He was reconciled with all of it, having more than a hundred years worth of memories to distance himself from the mistreatment. A yawn was the only warning he got before slipping into an exhausted sleep.

*+

The next morning there was fussing from everyone over Harry's wardrobe. Not a single one of them had realized that he literally only had rags and his scant school robes to wear, barring the Weasley jumpers.

"Hermione, if you can get them to stop fussing I promise to include clothes shopping _after_ the trip to Gringotts to file the paperwork on the situation. It will also get us access to the various vaults and things that Dumbledore doesn't want me to know exist, which includes multiple vaults of gold to _pay_ for the new wardrobe," Harry said very carefully. He had found out the hard way that Hermione was not only a mad scientist at heart but also a fashionista. The old man in a child's body mentally waved good bye to getting anything done except the paperwork at the bank and the new wardrobe. At least Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't be coming with them, they were just as bad and only slightly less terrifying when it came to fashion.

"What, do, you, know, that, we, don't?" the twins alternated speaking the words of their suspicious question.

"She's a shopaholic when it comes to books and clothes," Harry said smiling weakly. "So far she hasn't had a chance to discover the clothes shopping bit, only the books."

"You owe us," the twins grumbled simultaneously but didn't argue further. The stubborn looks of defiance he got from Barty and Severus though prompted Harry to try bribing them.

"A full day in the Chamber of Secrets and a cut of whatever we harvest from the Basilisk corpse while we're down there," Harry bargained, completely ignoring the indignant look that Hermione was shooting at him.

"Hermione and I will greatly enjoy the dress robes you will be buying for us so that we can enjoy the Yule Ball properly and Daddy will be ever so pleased with your interview," Luna said sweetly, naming her price for the trip. Harry took one look at the blond raven, gulped and nodded frantically. He knew that look and he wasn't going to risk arguing with the woman.

"You will be taking a potions regime at my direction and complete discretion to repair the damage done to your body. You will be allowing me to view your memories and either teach you to shield your mind or confirm your shields. You will also be drinking a permanent aging potion placing you at a minimum of 17, for which you will admit to stealing it from my stores," Severus growled. "Its bad enough that you've decided I belong to you, I won't be seen catering to the whims of an apparent child."

"Oh good," Harry agreed with relief. "I don't mind the detentions that will give me and I never managed to get myself properly fixed up before, too paranoid and too used to not receiving proper medical treatment. If you decide to stay with me you'll probably need to watch me to make sure I don't downplay injuries and illness or forget to eat. Barty? What's your price?"

"Seeing the Chamber is all well and good but I think I'm going to decide my official price _after_ this little trip. I just hope I've got enough polyjuice, and I have to feed the real Moody," Barty said gruffly, already in Moody form.

"Actually, we might be able to get him on side. He might want to curse you for kidnapping him and taking his place but I think we can make a deal," Harry said, his tone pure mischief.

"How?!" the twins demanded, gleeful at the idea of getting Mad-eye Moody in on what was turning out to be an awesome prank.

"First you have to understand that while my timeline wasn't technically bad there was a lot of missing information and a lot of people died that we found out didn't have to. Also your mum practically pushed Ron and Hermione together and shoved Ginny at me. I adored our children but Gin... didn't want what I wanted and we didn't mesh right," Harry warned. He figured he should get some of the relationship stuff out of the way. He knew he was a very big target for love potions and didn't want people choosing his partner for him, like last time. "Moody was able to stand up to Dumbledore and is the only reason I got any sort of extra training, even if he had to teach me on the sly. Dumbledore doesn't want us to be able to fight back. He wants to be the hero again."

"Hero complex?" Hermione asked in a sickly tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more on the separate post!  
> I only put v3 up for those who might not catch the separate posting notice.


	17. Shared Property (tentative title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is tentative and may change when later posted as separate or another update either on my whim or if you guys give me a better one.
> 
> This Bunny was spawned by a mix of one of my own works, a part of piece from HecatesKiss' _Lord Defender Series_ , and lack of sleep... if its good enough (or you guys badger me enough) I'll set it as a separate post after it gets past 5-15k words.
> 
> Obviously the prophecy is from cannon and not mine.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter stared in shock as his potions professor was magically pulled from within the group of Order members only to land between him and Voldemort with a grunt of pain. A grunt that made it clear to both of them his abrupt arrival wasn't intentional or at least under his control.

"Oookay... um, I know you want to kill me and all but can we figure this out before getting back to trying to kill each other?" Harry asked tentatively.

"If you've harmed Severus..." Voldemort growled menacingly. The Severus in question sat up halting the rest of the threat as his clear look of annoyance proved he was mostly unharmed.

"I have no idea what's going on, though I'd take being your prisoner and torture toy if it will keep me from going back to the Dursleys," Harry told him honestly. "You just keep trying to kill me and aside from surviving past my parents I have no clue why. I mean, I know you offered me a chance to switch sides in first year but I didn't exactly understand anything beyond the fact you wanted me to go against Dumbledore and everyone calls you evil. I never wanted to fight in this damn war, not that anyone will let me bow out gracefully. This? With Professor Snape? Not a clue."

"Harry! Think of what you're saying!" Sirius said desperately. The Order and the Death Eaters were faced off across from each other with the Veil fluttering off to one side. Voldemort had revealed himself almost the moment the Order had arrived, causing a stand off that would be broken once the first spell flew.

"Its bad enough that you've tortured Snape for years with me getting the flack for it! You keep acting like I'm James! You haven't even bothered to ask my opinion on anything and you don't bother to wonder why I don't want to go back. I've met you what? Four times? I am not a child and I am not a slave! I've given you all the chance to prove you care more than once. At least Voldemort doesn't lie to me and he's made no bones about his intentions," Harry shot back angrily, his temper flaring along with his magic, turning his eyes into green glowing harbingers of death.

"You wish to reconsider your answer to my offer?" Voldemort asked cautiously, studying the horrified looks of the light and Harry's righteous anger burning strong and true.

"I'm seriously considering it if only to cut down on the attempts on my life," Harry grumbled, glaring at his so-called allies.

"Harry, mate? You can't be serious," Ron asked in a mixture of shock and nervousness.

"So the Wibble Wobbles are going away. That's alright I stand with Harry anyway," Luna said with a brilliant smile, stepping away from the order to stand at Harry's right hand side, one pace behind him. Neville and Hermione exchanged a glance as Ron spluttered in a mix of terrified rage and indignation before nervously joining Luna. Ginny just glared hatefully at Voldemort and the Malfoys.

Just like that the war had shifted. Voldemort blinked in shock and reconsidered his course of action. By this point Snape had tried to get to his feet and failed, again proving that magic was present and part of the problem.

"Do you still have the prophecy?" Harry shook his head sheepishly at the Dark Lord's question.

"That's alright, I remember it from my dreams a couple of months ago," Luna said brightly. "The Wingle Wangs wanted to be sure everyone could hear it if the record got broken too soon and Harry decided to wake up from the Wibble Wobbles. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ Of course, it was mostly fulfilled already and it could easily apply to another Dark Lord, especially if the Dark Lord is by actions not claimed title."

This pronouncement and recitation floored everyone present.

"You have a seer," Voldemort said flatly, giving Harry a deadpan look.

"I honestly had no idea," Harry said in baffled response, looking at Luna in clear confusion. "This is the first time she's said anything so clear and obvious."

"Are you both agreed to avoid trying to kill each other for the moment? Can we move somewhere else? Possibly another neutral location that _won't_ get us all cursed when the Aurors and Unspeakbles realize we are here?" Snape asked in an irritable tone. He was still stuck on the cold floor and had been forcing himself not to obey the magic commanding him to kneel in place between them. What neither wizard knew was that Dumbledore had forced him into a vow to protect Harry and that he still owed a life debt to James Potter, which transfer to his son upon death. This, combined with his magical vow of loyalty to Voldemort, had forced him to stand between them in an attempt to protect them both.

"We still haven't figured out what's going on," Hermione said with furrowed brow and pursed lips. "Where would we go that was neutral anyway? I suspect we'll need privacy."

"That's okay. Daddy will want an interview any way," Luna said before taking random bits and pieces out of her pockets and handing them over to various people along with her jewelry. "When you're ready say Rook."

As she said the word Luna disappeared, proving that she had likely handed out portkeys. Harry met Voldemort's gaze and each instinctively took hold of Severus at the moment he grumbled the password. In under a minute after they reoriented on the field around them everyone had appeared in the exact same position around them that they were in at the Ministry.

"Well, that's somewhat convenient," Nymphadora Tonks muttered, sporting pink hair with blue stripes and hazel eyes or the moment.

"You can't have my godson!" Sirius snarled at the Dark Lord, stalking towards the dark sect only to fall into a nearly fresh hole that just happened to be in his way.

"Oops, I had forgotten that the Mufflelumps were digging near our home. They make burrows you know and line them with linens, cattail heads, wild cotton, and things. They're generally very gentle," Luna informed everyone. The snarls and curses from Sirius had everyone wondering if they should just ignore him for the moment.

"Luna? Why is Harry suddenly spouting his deepest conflicting emotions and things he won't tell me or Ron?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Luna just smiled beatifically at her and skipped towards the chess piece shaped house only to return with a serving tray and refreshments.

"He wouldn't do it on his own," Luna pointed out reasonably. "He doesn't want to die and I don't think that the Headmaster should be making the choice for him. Especially, since he's trying to trick Harry into believing its his own choice. Of course if Harry refuses to walk to his own death Dumbledore will try to kill him. I simply thought that Harry deserved a chance to walk away or at least sort out his misunderstanding with his Darkness. Dumbledore's plan virtually guarantees he won't live happily if he lives at all. The Dark Lord will protect him and his chosen family but Harry will have to give up on the Light and accept himself to do it."

"Lovegood, what spell did you use?" Snape practically snarled at the ditzy girl.

"A modified drunkenness spell targeted at his emotional inhibitions centered around self-deception, fear, and mental conditioning. Harry would never be this free with his words without it. He can lie with his words but not to himself and any mental conditioning, such as brainwashing, is severely weakened," Luna told them promptly. "As long as no one attacks him he won't react with lethal force and he'll be less reticent to answer questions. He doesn't know much about the war so its not really an information risk to either side."


	18. Shared Property v2

Harry Potter stared in shock as his potions professor was magically pulled from within the group of Order members only to land between him and Voldemort with a grunt of pain. A grunt that made it clear to both of them his abrupt arrival wasn't intentional or at least under his control.

"Oookay... um, I know you want to kill me and all but can we figure this out before getting back to trying to kill each other?" Harry asked tentatively.

"If you've harmed Severus..." Voldemort growled menacingly. The Severus in question sat up halting the rest of the threat as his clear look of annoyance proved he was mostly unharmed.

"I have no idea what's going on, though I'd take being your prisoner and torture toy if it will keep me from going back to the Dursleys," Harry told him honestly. "You just keep trying to kill me and aside from surviving past my parents I have no clue why. I mean, I know you offered me a chance to switch sides in first year but I didn't exactly understand anything beyond the fact you wanted me to go against Dumbledore and everyone calls you evil. I never wanted to fight in this damn war, not that anyone will let me bow out gracefully. This? With Professor Snape? Not a clue."

"Harry! Think of what you're saying!" Sirius said desperately. The Order and the Death Eaters were faced off across from each other with the Veil fluttering off to one side. Voldemort had revealed himself almost the moment the Order had arrived, causing a stand off that would be broken once the first spell flew.

"Its bad enough that you've tortured Snape for years with me getting the flack for it! You keep acting like I'm James! You haven't even bothered to ask my opinion on anything and you don't bother to wonder why I don't want to go back. I've met you what? Four times? I am not a child and I am not a slave! I've given you all the chance to prove you care more than once. At least Voldemort doesn't lie to me and he's made no bones about his intentions," Harry shot back angrily, his temper flaring along with his magic, turning his eyes into green glowing harbingers of death.

"You wish to reconsider your answer to my offer?" Voldemort asked cautiously, studying the horrified looks of the light and Harry's righteous anger burning strong and true.

"I'm seriously considering it if only to cut down on the attempts on my life," Harry grumbled, glaring at his so-called allies.

"Harry, mate? You can't be serious," Ron asked in a mixture of shock and nervousness.

"So the Wibble Wobbles are going away. That's alright I stand with Harry anyway," Luna said with a brilliant smile, stepping away from the order to stand at Harry's right hand side, one pace behind him. Neville and Hermione exchanged a glance as Ron spluttered in a mix of terrified rage and indignation before nervously joining Luna. Ginny just glared hatefully at Voldemort and the Malfoys.

Just like that the war had shifted. Voldemort blinked in shock and reconsidered his course of action. By this point Snape had tried to get to his feet and failed, again proving that magic was present and part of the problem.

"Do you still have the prophecy?" Harry shook his head sheepishly at the Dark Lord's question.

"That's alright, I remember it from my dreams a couple of months ago," Luna said brightly. "The Wingle Wangs wanted to be sure everyone could hear it if the record got broken too soon and Harry decided to wake up from the Wibble Wobbles. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ Of course, it was mostly fulfilled already and it could easily apply to another Dark Lord, especially if the Dark Lord is by actions not claimed title."

This pronouncement and recitation floored everyone present.

"You have a seer," Voldemort said flatly, giving Harry a deadpan look.

"I honestly had no idea," Harry said in baffled response, looking at Luna in clear confusion. "This is the first time she's said anything so clear and obvious."

"Are you both agreed to avoid trying to kill each other for the moment? Can we move somewhere else? Possibly another neutral location that _won't_ get us all cursed when the Aurors and Unspeakbles realize we are here?" Snape asked in an irritable tone. He was still stuck on the cold floor and had been forcing himself not to obey the magic commanding him to kneel in place between them. What neither of the standing wizards knew was that Dumbledore had forced him into a vow to protect Harry and that he still owed a life debt to James Potter, which transferred to his son upon death. This, combined with his magical vow of loyalty to Voldemort, had forced him to stand between them in an attempt to protect them both.

"We still haven't figured out what's going on," Hermione said with furrowed brow and pursed lips. "Where would we go that was neutral anyway? I suspect we'll need privacy."

"That's okay. Daddy will want an interview any way," Luna said before taking random bits and pieces out of her pockets and handing them over to various people along with her jewelry. "When you're ready say Rook."

As she said the word Luna disappeared, proving that she had likely handed out portkeys. Harry met Voldemort's gaze and each instinctively took hold of Severus at the moment he grumbled the password. In under a minute after they reoriented on the field around them everyone had appeared in the exact same position around them that they were in at the Ministry. Harry and Voldemort had quickly backed off from Snape in an attempt to not be blindsided by a sneaky spell from the other, resuming their previous distance exactly.

"Well, that's somewhat convenient," Nymphadora Tonks muttered, sporting pink hair with blue stripes and hazel eyes or the moment.

"You can't have my godson!" Sirius snarled at the Dark Lord, stalking towards the dark sect only to fall into a nearly fresh hole that just happened to be in his way.

"Oops, I had forgotten that the Mufflelumps were digging near our home. They make burrows you know and line them with linens, cattail heads, wild cotton, and things. They're generally very gentle," Luna informed everyone. The snarls and curses from Sirius had everyone wondering if they should just ignore him for the moment.

"Luna? Why is Harry suddenly spouting his deepest conflicting emotions and things he won't tell me or Ron?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Luna just smiled beatifically at her and skipped towards the chess piece shaped house only to return with a serving tray and refreshments.

"He wouldn't do it on his own," Luna pointed out reasonably. "He doesn't want to die and I don't think that the Headmaster should be making the choice for him. Especially, since he's trying to trick Harry into believing its his own choice. Of course if Harry refuses to walk to his own death Dumbledore will try to kill him. I simply thought that Harry deserved a chance to walk away or at least sort out his misunderstanding with his Darkness. Dumbledore's plan virtually guarantees he won't live happily if he lives at all. The Dark Lord will protect him and his chosen family but Harry will have to give up on the Light and accept himself to do it."

"Lovegood, what spell did you use?" Snape practically snarled at the ditzy girl. He wasn't happy that he'd needed to stop fighting the magic and actually kneel between Chosen One and Dark Lord.

"A modified drunkenness spell targeted at his emotional inhibitions centered around self-deception, fear, and mental conditioning. Harry would never be this free with his words without it. He can lie with his words but not to himself and any mental conditioning, such as brainwashing, is severely weakened," Luna told them promptly. "As long as no one attacks him he won't react with lethal force and he'll be less reticent to answer questions. He doesn't know much about the war so its not really an information risk to either side."

"Why would you do that?" Neville asked with a hint of hurt in his voice but a glimmer of understanding in his eyes.

"The Dursleys and Dumbledore have taught him not to think, to accept pain and suffering. I think he should have a choice. Did you know that Professor Umbridge had him use a blood quill in every one of the detentions he served with her? You were there when she tried to crucio him before we escaped on the thestrals to look for the prophecy," Luna pointed out. "You'll remember his detentions were usually from 5 in the evening until 1 or 2 in the morning."

"He risked getting expelled for the shear number of detentions and attempted detentions if the rest of the staff hadn't known that they were unjustified," Snape hissed out in a mixture of fury and sympathy. "Mine were always justified or I had to admit it was to keep the brat from getting himself killed or pulling a stupid stunt that would have gotten someone hurt, probably a Slytherin."

The ugly look that the two Weasleys gave Luna confused the hell out of everyone. A few moments later Remus and Kingsley had to hold back both Ron and Ginny from their sudden lunge at Luna. Harry, in his current state, took the action poorly and threw spells at them only for them to be deflected by Auror and Werewolf. Working on automatic Harry pressed his attack and had the four of them out cold before Snape could lunge and bring Harry down, wrestling away his wand as the older wizard made soothing noises. Luna was the only one not shocked when Harry broke down crying for no apparent reason as he clutched at Snape.

"Oh dear, I had hoped he wouldn't suffer that side effect. Mother hadn't quite managed to eliminate it before she died," Luna said sadly.

"As we are unlikely to get clear answers for the moment and I am intrigued by the possibilities presented I offer a temporary truce to further explore and discuss the situation," Voldemort said carefully.

"But!" Bellatrix said only to be magically silenced by her brother-in-law. Lucius easily ignored the vicious glare of his sister-in-law in favor of moving the situation forwards.

"My lord, might I converse with Xenophilius Lovegood and arrange to have my house elves deliver appropriate refreshments for the coming discussion?" Lucius asked carefully.

"Ah, yes, Abraxus did disinherit him for his choice of spouse didn't he? Go speak to your brother and Lucius? Invite him to join us. If nothing else he can serve as a neutral party to whatever this discussion may lead to," Voldemort ordered, blinking in slight surprise at the unexpected reminder.

"Why isn't Mad-eye attacking?" Hermione asked.

"Girl, I'm still not sure what the devil is going on. So far whatever has happened brought You-Know-Who over there to a stand still. Only Potter and Dumbledore can properly fight him. I say if he's willing to postpone the duel, let him! It might keep us all alive longer even if I don't particularly like what seems to be happening or the poor light that Albus is appearing in. Of course I'm not stupid enough to think he's perfect but then again my confidence in him took a bit of a hit after last year," Moody said gruffly. He didn't bother saying anything more, simply conjured a basic stool to sit on and observe what was happening from. Sirius was still cursing up a storm from his literal hole in the ground and Harry seemed to be rapidly recovering from whatever spell Luna had used on him.

It didn't take long for Lucius to talk to his disgraced brother and arrange proper seating, table, and refreshments. Xenophilius even joined his daughter, who appeared to everyone as the person actually in charge of the unusual situation. A peace ward was even cast to keep the situation from coming to blows. Why it hadn't been done as soon as they arrived or even before then Luna didn't bother to elaborate.

"Luna," Harry said with a groan known to anyone who'd gotten drunk enough for a proper hangover the next morning. "Please don't ever do that again."

Harry was still trapped in Snape's lap on the ground as he finally regained his proper senses. He was more than a little surprised to still be alive but his memory told him that he'd had no trouble fighting or defending himself, in fact it had been somewhat easier than usual. Being taught not to fight back ever since he can remember was always more than a bit difficult to overcome even if the situation nearly killed him in the process.

"It chased away the rest of the Wibble Wobbles," Luna pointed out, completely unfazed over the entire situation.

Harry figured out very quickly that her definition of _Wibble Wobbles_ was a combination of self-deception and brainwashing. He looked at her from the unexpectedly gentle arms of the snarky potions master and saw understanding, saw an honest need to help him as family.

"You're my sister," Harry said in a voice unexpectedly heavy with magic.

"And you're my brother," Luna said with equal power. A flash of light blinded everyone and as it faded away they found both teenagers had magically exchanged a lock of hair in front of their right ear, taking up about half of the sideburn.

"Of course you'd manage to accidentally perform an ancient adoption ceremony," Snape muttered before they untangled themselves and each took a chair. Harry across from Voldemort at the table and Severus pulled down to sit between both Lovegoods. Light and Dark were arranged around their leaders with those closest to said leaders at the table

"So... where do we start?" Harry asked curiously.


	19. Shared Property v2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from the end of Shared Property v2 (ch18), read that first!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"So... where do we start?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm going to have to contact your previous guardians as you've just become my son," Xeno pointed out thoughtfully. "Luna is younger than you and will inherit the Lovegood Ladyship. I'm not entirely certain what all Lordships you are in line for since it became popular to name you as heir to a nearly extinct family after your parents died. What you need to decide now is if this is a formal meeting over a potential truce, alliance, or simply forming an agreement to end any outstanding blood feuds. I understand from Luna that you don't have the training most heirs receive since age 4 or 5. We will have to figure out all of the people you accidentally offended and either ask for forgiveness or offer some sort of reparation."

"Is that what happened with Malfoy? He was being rude and insulting Ron, acting like Dudley. I didn't want to try making friends with someone who would insult someone just because they didn't have the same resources. Dudley would have turned on me the moment I wasn't useful. I get beaten up enough at the Dursleys," Harry explained, completely surprised by the possibility that he had been the one in the wrong on that first train ride.

Harry quickly realized he wasn't censoring his words about the Dursleys as much as he was supposed to. It didn't take him much longer to recognized that it was likely because he'd already said enough to get beaten bloody if not to death should any of the Dursleys find out. It also wouldn't surprise him if part of his openness had to do with the way Luna's special spell had somewhat fixed the brainwashing that had been employed in that house.

"It is very likely that is what happened," Lucius said into the sudden silence. "I was under the obviously mistaken impression that you were treated very well by your muggle relatives."

Harry didn't say anything but Hermione's snort of disgust aimed at the Dursleys said a lot.

"A caring family does not put _bars_ over the window, nor do they lock a family member in the room barely feeding them once a day if that with no trips to the loo!" Hermione spat, loosing her patience with Harry's reticence, not understanding why he wouldn't say anything to anyone. The look of betrayal on Harry's face said it all.

"You will apologize to my brother," Luna said sharply, voice cold as ice and eyes hard as steel.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, clearly confused and not understanding.

"It is clear that you do not understand the insult you have just given nor the trust you have breached," Snape said bitingly. "I would suggest that you apologize and then research about childhood mistreatment before you speak to him again. From your words alone I might even venture to suggest investigating _abuse_!"

The horrified look that dawned on Hermione's face didn't help Harry feel more than cold inside. The quiet angry mutterings among the Dark Sect said that the information wouldn't be dropped and may very well kill Harry at a later time as a combat weakness.

"But Dumbledore..." Hermione began only for Harry to cut her off.

"Knows I never wanted to return," Harry said in a tone of finality that closed the subject.

"It appears that I may need to request permission to use one of the older family spells, brother," Xeno said in a light tone that belied the dangerous glint in his eye.

"Don't tell Narcissa or she'll want to know why," Lucius warned softly, neither arguing nor objecting to the implications. He knew that despite his lord's calm exterior this new information had shocked the Dark Lord and that they would have to get confirmation one way or another.

A crack of apparation sounded from the direction of the nearby road, drawing everyone's attention and signaling the arrival of a furious Dumbledore. Before anyone could move he'd slammed a good portion of his magic against the wards surrounding the property. Xeno clutched at both his head and his chest as he stood firm, anchoring the wards and keeping them standing strong.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Lucius demanded, rising from his seat to an angry standing position and forgoing any attempt at civility in favor of concern for his brother along with fury at the old fool.

Dumbledore ignored him, his eyes flaming higher in anger with a touch of madness as he slammed the wards again, forcing a moan of pain out of Xeno. Harry and Luna exchanged stunned yet furious glances. Acting in sync they stood and started stalking towards the old man, wands raised in anger. Before he could strike a third time though the Headmaster was slammed backwards away from the property wards into the ditch by Mad-eye's spell.

"Albus, you're being an idiot!" Mad-eye called after him grumpily, not having bothered to move from his simple stool even to shoot off that spell.

For an answer Dumbledore threw even more magic at the wards from his muddy position in the ditch, causing Xeno to nearly pass out. Having had enough Harry and Luna started tossing prank spells. Together they managed to overpower or outwit most of his personal defense magics embedded in clothing, jewelry, and his glasses. By the time they were done he was a donkey dressed in a pink tutu with his ears tied below his chin and braying furiously at the two. Tonks, the last awake Order member, aside from the laughing Moody, was staring at the former headmaster in shock caused both by his actions and the response of the newly minted siblings.

"Harry! You shouldn't have done that," Hermione scolded, completely shocked that her friend would do such a thing to his beloved mentor.

"Miss. Granger you have insulted him, betrayed him, and harangued him for long enough. I can only hope that the green-eyed brat will finally see some sense and give up on preserving his friendship with you," Snape informed her spitefully.

"Anyone want to make a guess at what sent the old goat into a rage?" Rudolphus Lestrange muttered, there were murmured declines from most of his fellows.

The members of Dark Sect present had all been prepared to fight but none of them had been willing to break the temporary truce until the wards came down. Lucius had been prepared to snatch his brother, niece, and new nephew when they bolted. If nothing else he might have been able to talk his nephew and his master into if not a full truce then an agreement not to attack each other without further cause.


	20. Shared Property v2.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanded/corrected version of chapter 19  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So... where do we start?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm going to have to contact your previous guardians as you've just become my son," Xeno pointed out thoughtfully. "Luna is younger than you and will inherit the Lovegood Ladyship. I'm not entirely certain what all Lordships you are in line for since it became popular to name you as heir to a nearly extinct family after your parents died. What you need to decide now is if this is a formal meeting over a potential truce, alliance, or simply forming an agreement to end any outstanding blood feuds. I understand from Luna that you don't have the training most heirs receive since age 4 or 5. We will have to figure out all of the people you accidentally offended and either ask for forgiveness or offer some sort of reparation."

"Is that what happened with Malfoy? He was being rude and insulting Ron, acting like Dudley. I didn't want to try making friends with someone who would insult someone just because they didn't have the same resources. Dudley would have turned on me the moment I wasn't useful. I get beaten up enough at the Dursleys," Harry explained, completely surprised by the possibility that he had been the one in the wrong on that first train ride.

Harry quickly realized he wasn't censoring his words about the Dursleys as much as he was supposed to. It didn't take him much longer to recognize that it was likely because he'd already said enough to get beaten bloody if not to death should any of the Dursleys find out. It also wouldn't surprise him if part of his openness had to do with the way Luna's special spell had somewhat fixed the brainwashing that had been employed in that house.

"It is very likely that is what happened," Lucius said into the sudden silence. "I was under the, obviously mistaken, impression that you were treated very well by your muggle relatives."

Harry didn't say anything but Hermione's snort of disgust aimed at the Dursleys said a lot. Then she opened her mouth.

"A caring family does not put _bars_ over the window, nor do they lock a family member in the room barely feeding them once a day if that with no trips to the loo!" Hermione spat, loosing her patience with Harry's reticence, not understanding why he wouldn't say anything to anyone. The look of betrayal on Harry's face said it all to their unusual audience.

"You will apologize to my brother," Luna said sharply, voice cold as ice and eyes hard as steel.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, clearly confused and not understanding.

"It is clear that you do not understand the insult you have just given nor the trust you have breached," Snape said bitingly. "I would suggest that you apologize and then research about childhood mistreatment before you speak to him again. From your words alone I might even venture to suggest investigating _abuse_!"

The horrified look that dawned on Hermione's face didn't help Harry feel more than cold inside. The quiet angry mutterings among the Dark Sect said that the information wouldn't be dropped and may very well kill Harry at a later time as a combat weakness.

"But Dumbledore..." Hermione began only for Harry to cut her off.

"Knows I never wanted to return," Harry said in a tone of finality that closed the subject.

"It appears that I may need to request permission to use one of the older family spells, brother," Xeno said in a light tone that belied the dangerous glint in his eye.

"Don't tell Narcissa or she'll want to know why," Lucius warned softly, neither arguing nor objecting to the implications. He knew that despite his lord's calm exterior this new information had shocked the Dark Lord and that they would have to get confirmation one way or another.

A crack of apparation sounded from the direction of the nearby road, drawing everyone's attention and signaling the arrival of a furious Dumbledore. Before anyone could move he'd slammed a good portion of his magic against the wards surrounding the property. Xeno clutched at both his head and his chest as he stood firm, anchoring the wards and keeping them standing strong.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Lucius demanded, rising from his seat to an angry standing position and forgoing any attempt at civility in favor of concern for his brother along with fury at the old fool.

Dumbledore ignored him, his eyes flaming higher in anger with a touch of madness as he slammed the wards again, forcing a moan of pain out of Xeno. Harry and Luna exchanged stunned yet furious glances. Acting in sync they stood and started stalking towards the old man, wands raised in anger. Before he could strike a third time though the Headmaster was slammed backwards away from the property wards into the ditch by Mad-eye's spell.

"Albus, you're being an idiot!" Mad-eye called after him grumpily, not having bothered to move from his simple stool even to shoot off that spell.

For an answer Dumbledore threw even more magic at the wards from his muddy position in the ditch, causing Xeno to nearly pass out. Having had enough Harry and Luna started tossing prank spells. Together they managed to overpower or outwit most of his personal defense magics embedded in clothing, jewelry, and his glasses. By the time they were done he was a donkey dressed in a pink tutu with his ears tied below his chin and braying furiously at the two. Tonks, the last awake Order member, aside from the laughing Moody, was staring at the former headmaster in shock caused both by his actions and the response of the newly minted siblings.

"Harry! You shouldn't have done that," Hermione scolded, completely shocked that her friend would do such a thing to his beloved mentor.

"Miss. Granger you have insulted him, betrayed him, and harangued him for long enough. I can only hope that the green-eyed brat will finally see some sense and give up on preserving his friendship with you," Snape informed her spitefully.

"Anyone want to make a guess at what sent the old goat into a rage?" Rudolphus Lestrange muttered, there were murmured declines from most of his fellows.

The members of Dark Sect present had all been prepared to fight but none of them had been willing to break the temporary truce until the wards actually came down. Lucius had been prepared to snatch his brother, niece, and new nephew when they bolted. If nothing else he might have been able to talk his nephew and his master into if not a full truce then an agreement not to attack each other without further cause. Had he succeeded it would have ended a lot of long standing problems for the Dark and the general risk of his family being split. It was no secret that Malfoys greatly valued family. Even if they were sometimes officially disinherited it was no excuse to miss certain family dinners nor did it end access to any trust fund they were given at birth.

As Harry returned to the table, muttering lowly about idiot adults and insane people in power he tucked Hermione under his arm and cuddled her close as a more experienced sibling might do for a younger one. Hermione blushed but managed to wipe away the threatening tears and accept the offered comfort. They both knew she was overly dependent on books for information and why. Both of her parents were always working hard in their chosen careers combined with Hermione never having managed to make friends due to a combination of intelligence and accidental magic left her adrift. She had latched on to the only anchor she could find until she met Harry and he had accepted her. Ron had only really been her friend because Harry wanted to be her friend, they had _no_ shared interests except for Harry himself.

"Why?" Snape asked the brat with narrowed eyes.

"Where do you think she learned to rely on books? I'm her first friend just like Ron was my first friend aside from Hedwig. She knows how to be polite but doesn't always know when she's crossed the line or when tact is needed. I think she was just glad that there was someone who could do something to keep me away from the Dursleys and didn't think it all the way through. Especially since she doesn't have the experience to know how it actually was and knew that I'd already tried talking to Dumbledore about not going back. The old man always cited the bloodwards and the need for me to be _safe_. Technically, we don't have a formal truce or agreement in place yet and you all were trying to kill us less than an hour ago. She knows I'm not happy with her right now but that doesn't mean I need to punish her more than you already did. She's probably going to make herself sick now trying to figure out how to help after she's researched everything about it to death," Harry answered wryly.

"She still hasn't apologized," Luna pointed out in a flinty tone.

"And she won't apologize for the mistake until she understands what she did wrong even if she apologizes for accidentally hurting me in the process," Harry agreed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said meekly, cuddling into Harry's side. Snape blinked in surprise, something wasn't quite right about this... his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Lovegood did you do something... extra to the Headmaster? Something that perhaps affected Granger?" Snape asked suspiciously. Luna gave him a predatory smile.

"Hermione needs to let her mind re-balance now that some of her Wibble Wobbles are wandering away," the ditzy blond shot back in an airy tone. Harry palmed his face in exasperation over his new sister's antics. He wasn't quite sure what she had done but it, combined with Snape's scolding, had stripped away much of Hermione's confidence.

"I think I like you," Bellatrix cooed, she'd been standing by and watching with a mixture of amusement and wariness as she and Moody occasionally exchanged paranoid looks.

"Granger, I owe you an apology," Snape bit out stiffly. "I was out of line but not as much as you were. The Death Eaters still count as mortal enemies of Mr. Potter until an arrangement can be met and officiated. My reaction was based on this fact as well as past memories. I should not have allowed those memories to interfere with the moment."

"Speaking of such... do you know why you landed between the two of us?" Voldemort asked mildly. The sour look Snape gained at that question said that he had at least an idea.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Conflicting Vows," Snape muttered, his embarrassment pinking the ends of his ears and making Hermione giggle.

"Elaborate," Voldemort ordered sharply.

"As you know, regardless of who actually holds my final loyalty, both sides required certain promises to ensure my loyalty. You have my loyalty oath and Dumbledore had me swear to protect Potter less than an hour after I discovered Lily dead. While prior to that Lily herself had asked for a promise to help protect her son. I also owed that bastard James a life debt, which of course transferred to his son upon death," Snape admitted almost shamefaced.

"Traitor," Bellatrix hissed.

"Bellatrix, Severus' position has him balanced precariously between Light and Dark. Its a natural part of being a spy and a difficult path for many people to walk, nearly impossible for others. This was always a possibility just as his turning fully to Dumbledore is a possibility. The fact that there is magic he cannot or will not counter affecting the balance is both less of a surprise and more. Admittedly, I wouldn't have expected to manifest like this but it has. The magic obviously drew him between us so that he could protect both I and Potter. As it brought to light Potter's own feelings about the situation and we got to watch that lovely display of Potter taking down Dumbledore I think we can more than forgive him for allowing the magic to act like that," Voldemort said with a barely suppressed grin.

"I never wanted to be part of this war or anything but a normal boy, just Harry," Harry admitted tiredly, slumping against his fellow Gryffindor.

"Pup! You can't mean that!" came Sirius' horrified voice from where everyone had forgotten he'd fallen into the convenient hole in the ground.

"Stuff it Black!" Snape snarked at the dog animagus, causing Harry to start snickering.

"You're not hiding anymore," Hermione said in quiet amazement, earning sharp looks for the pair.

"Whatever Luna did made it easier," Harry agreed without rancor.

"This is just plain surreal," Travers muttered, gaining murmured agreements from the other Death Eaters.

"Thank you! I try," Luna said cheekily.

"Can we all agree that at the moment we don't want to fight?" Xeno asked tiredly, finally recovering from the drain holding the wards against Dumbledore's attack had caused. There was a murmured round of agreements punctured by protests from Sirius, Tonks, and furious braying from Donkey Dumbledore.

"Than its agreed," Lucius formally announced. Everyone was shocked by the magic flash sealing the temporary truce.

"Apparently there is a use for your pompus formality," Xeno said in shock that had everyone laughing, giggling, or chuckling.

Tonks reached for Harry with a determined look on her face only for Mad-eye to hit her with a binding spell before using a pulling spell to drag her over to him so that she lay bound at his feet.

"Moody!?" Tonks said, betrayal and shock clear as she momentarily reverted to her natural form.

"Albus hasn't been getting anywhere and he keep spouting about how the Dark Lord needs to be stopped. I finally have a chance to find out what the devil is going on from a source other than Albus. They've also just gotten more done in half an hour than Albus has since this entire mess started. I've lost too many friends and co-workers. If this has even the barest chance of working I'm not going to let anyone interrupt it!" Moody shot back furiously at his apprentice.

"Well spoken," Voldemort murmured. "You do realize that Dumbledore will do his absolute best to ruin you and demonize your efforts now that you've defied his plan for the _greater good_?"

"I remember were the term originally came from, Grindelwald. He's clearly slipping and is blind to his own faults. If nothing else him watching this might shake him out of his self delusions long enough that he'll fix some of his own mess. If he doesn't..." Moody trailed off, leaving the implications that someone would have to clean up after the old man and stop him properly.

Dumbledore chose that moment to snap the enchantments Harry and Luna had managed to cast on him.

"You will cease and desist this instant. I am very disappointed in both of you, Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore scolded, striding to the edge of the wards. At these words both Harry and Hermione flinched and Luna glared at the clearly angry man.

"If you say that all will be forgiven if they come back to you now I will feel no compunction not to curse you," Voldemort threatened. "In fact it might be reason enough to take them prisoner and show them all the things about the Dark you don't want known."

That stopped Dumbledore dead, mouth open to say exactly that. His mouth clicked shut as he glared at his former student. Moody just snickered as Sirius started making a racket about protecting Harry from the evil clutches of the Dark and how dare they question Dumbledore. Hermione quickly caved under Dumbledore's expectant look, slinking out of Harry's arms and moving to stand next to the Headmaster.

"That was a very poor choice Miss. Granger," Lucius said in obvious disapproval. Harry's obvious mental struggle not to follow kept him from saying more.

"Enough twinkling! He's my brother not your pawn!" Luna finally snapped, distracting Dumbledore from his attempted compulsion spell and releasing Harry to slump in his seat.

"Oh dear. That just lost you the golden boy. Even if he wants to go with you now I wouldn't let him," Voldemort chuckled menacingly. "Severus, I know you've been resisting the urge to cuddle him. I have no objection should you choose to follow through. Though I would like to know for certain if its your own natural instincts or the magic pushing you to do so at some point."

Snape promptly snagged Harry and pulled him into his lap, grumbling about troublesome brats the whole time. Harry sat in his arms, completely and pleasantly shocked that the man would _want_ to touch him at all.

"This isn't over Tom," Dumbledore warned, taking a firm grip on Hermione so that she couldn't leave his side.

"It never is," Voldemort agreed with a long suffering sigh. Dumbledore left with a loud angry crack of apparation, taking Hermione with him.


	21. Shared Property v3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed the first version number references a complete posting of the new story due to either make it easier to look at or significant/important changes earlier in the story. If it has a second number, usually separated by a period to avoid confusion, than it continues from the end of the last full version to avoid having to re-read things that either haven't changed or only have minor changes. The same goes for further numbers if I ever bother to use them instead of posting separately.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Happy 4th of July! My family always watches the Independence Day movie. I hope we get to see the new one!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter stared in shock as his potions professor was magically pulled from within the group of Order members only to land between him and Voldemort with a grunt of pain. A grunt that made it clear to both of them his abrupt arrival wasn't intentional or at least under his control.

"Oookay... um, I know you want to kill me and all but can we figure this out before getting back to trying to kill each other?" Harry asked tentatively.

"If you've harmed Severus..." Voldemort growled menacingly. The Severus in question sat up halting the rest of the threat as his clear look of annoyance proved he was mostly unharmed.

"I have no idea what's going on, though I'd take being your prisoner and torture toy if it will keep me from going back to the Dursleys," Harry told him honestly. "You just keep trying to kill me and aside from surviving past my parents I have no clue why. I mean, I know you offered me a chance to switch sides in first year but I didn't exactly understand anything beyond the fact you wanted me to go against Dumbledore and everyone calls you evil. I never wanted to fight in this damn war, not that anyone will let me bow out gracefully. This? With Professor Snape? Not a clue."

"Harry! Think of what you're saying!" Sirius said desperately. The Order and the Death Eaters were faced off across from each other with the Veil fluttering off to one side. Voldemort had revealed himself almost the moment the Order had arrived, causing a stand off that would be broken once the first spell flew.

"Its bad enough that you've tortured Snape for years with me getting the flack for it! You keep acting like I'm James! You haven't even bothered to ask my opinion on anything and you don't bother to wonder why I don't want to go back. I've met you what? Four times? I am not a child and I am not a slave! I've given you all the chance to prove you care more than once. At least Voldemort doesn't lie to me and he's made no bones about his intentions," Harry shot back angrily, his temper flaring along with his magic, turning his eyes into green glowing harbingers of death.

"You wish to reconsider your answer to my offer?" Voldemort asked cautiously, studying the horrified looks of the light and Harry's righteous anger burning strong and true.

"I'm seriously considering it if only to cut down on the attempts on my life," Harry grumbled, glaring at his so-called allies.

"Harry, mate? You can't be serious," Ron asked in a mixture of shock and nervousness.

"So the Wibble Wobbles are going away. That's alright I stand with Harry anyway," Luna said with a brilliant smile, stepping away from the order to stand at Harry's right hand side, one pace behind him. Neville and Hermione exchanged a glance as Ron spluttered in a mix of terrified rage and indignation before nervously joining Luna. Ginny just glared hatefully at Voldemort and the Malfoys.

Just like that the war had shifted. Voldemort blinked in shock and reconsidered his course of action. By this point Snape had tried to get to his feet and failed, again proving that magic was present and part of the problem.

"Do you still have the prophecy?" Harry shook his head sheepishly at the Dark Lord's question.

"That's alright, I remember it from my dreams a couple of months ago," Luna said brightly. "The Wingle Wangs wanted to be sure everyone could hear it if the record got broken too soon and Harry decided to wake up from the Wibble Wobbles. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ Of course, it was mostly fulfilled already and it could easily apply to another Dark Lord, especially if the Dark Lord is by actions not claimed title."

This pronouncement and recitation floored everyone present.

"You have a seer," Voldemort said flatly, giving Harry a deadpan look.

"I honestly had no idea," Harry said in baffled response, looking at Luna in clear confusion. "This is the first time she's said anything so clear and obvious."

"Are you both agreed to avoid trying to kill each other for the moment? Can we move somewhere else? Possibly another neutral location that _won't_ get us all cursed when the Aurors and Unspeakbles realize we are here?" Snape asked in an irritable tone. He was still stuck on the cold floor and had been forcing himself not to obey the magic commanding him to kneel in place between them. What neither of the standing wizards knew was that Dumbledore had forced him into a vow to protect Harry and that he still owed a life debt to James Potter, which transferred to his son upon death. This, combined with his magical vow of loyalty to Voldemort, had forced him to stand between them in an attempt to protect them both.

"We still haven't figured out what's going on," Hermione said with furrowed brow and pursed lips. "Where would we go that was neutral anyway? I suspect we'll need privacy."

"That's okay. Daddy will want an interview any way," Luna said before taking random bits and pieces out of her pockets and handing them over to various people along with her jewelry. "When you're ready say Rook."

As she said the word Luna disappeared, proving that she had likely handed out portkeys. Harry met Voldemort's gaze and each instinctively took hold of Severus at the moment he grumbled the password. In under a minute after they reoriented on the field around them everyone had appeared in the exact same position around them that they were in at the Ministry. Harry and Voldemort had quickly backed off from Snape in an attempt to not be blindsided by a sneaky spell from the other, resuming their previous distance exactly.

"Well, that's somewhat convenient," Nymphadora Tonks muttered, sporting pink hair with blue stripes and hazel eyes or the moment.

"You can't have my godson!" Sirius snarled at the Dark Lord, stalking towards the dark sect only to fall into a nearly fresh hole that just happened to be in his way.

"Oops, I had forgotten that the Mufflelumps were digging near our home. They make burrows you know and line them with linens, cattail heads, wild cotton, and things. They're generally very gentle," Luna informed everyone. The snarls and curses from Sirius had everyone wondering if they should just ignore him for the moment.

"Luna? Why is Harry suddenly spouting his deepest conflicting emotions and things he won't tell me or Ron?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Luna just smiled beatifically at her and skipped towards the chess piece shaped house only to return with a serving tray and refreshments.

"He wouldn't do it on his own," Luna pointed out reasonably. "He doesn't want to die and I don't think that the Headmaster should be making the choice for him. Especially, since he's trying to trick Harry into believing its his own choice. Of course if Harry refuses to walk to his own death Dumbledore will try to kill him. I simply thought that Harry deserved a chance to walk away or at least sort out his misunderstanding with his Darkness. Dumbledore's plan virtually guarantees he won't live happily if he lives at all. The Dark Lord will protect him and his chosen family but Harry will have to give up on the Light and accept himself to do it."

"Lovegood, what spell did you use?" Snape practically snarled at the ditzy girl. He wasn't happy that he'd needed to stop fighting the magic and actually kneel between Chosen One and Dark Lord.

"A modified drunkenness spell targeted at his emotional inhibitions centered around self-deception, fear, and mental conditioning. Harry would never be this free with his words without it. He can lie with his words but not to himself and any mental conditioning, such as brainwashing, is severely weakened," Luna told them promptly. "As long as no one attacks him he won't react with lethal force and he'll be less reticent to answer questions. He doesn't know much about the war so its not really an information risk to either side."

"Why would you do that?" Neville asked with a hint of hurt in his voice but a glimmer of understanding in his eyes.

"The Dursleys and Dumbledore have taught him not to think, to accept pain and suffering. I think he should have a choice. Did you know that Professor Umbridge had him use a blood quill in every one of the detentions he served with her? You were there when she tried to crucio him before we escaped on the thestrals to look for the prophecy," Luna pointed out. "You'll remember his detentions were usually from 5 in the evening until 1 or 2 in the morning."

"He risked getting expelled for the shear number of detentions and attempted detentions if the rest of the staff hadn't known that they were unjustified," Snape hissed out in a mixture of fury and sympathy. "Mine were always justified or I had to admit it was to keep the brat from getting himself killed or pulling a stupid stunt that would have gotten someone hurt, probably a Slytherin."

The ugly look that the two Weasleys gave Luna confused the hell out of everyone. A few moments later Remus and Kingsley had to hold back both Ron and Ginny from their sudden lunge at Luna. Harry, in his current state, took the action poorly and threw spells at them only for them to be deflected by Auror and Werewolf. Working on automatic Harry pressed his attack and had the four of them out cold before Snape could lunge and bring Harry down, wrestling away his wand as the older wizard made soothing noises. Luna was the only one not shocked when Harry broke down crying for no apparent reason as he clutched at Snape.

"Oh dear, I had hoped he wouldn't suffer that side effect. Mother hadn't quite managed to eliminate it before she died," Luna said sadly.

"As we are unlikely to get clear answers for the moment and I am intrigued by the possibilities presented I offer a temporary truce to further explore and discuss the situation," Voldemort said carefully.

"But!" Bellatrix said only to be magically silenced by her brother-in-law. Lucius easily ignored the vicious glare of his sister-in-law in favor of moving the situation forwards.

"My lord, might I converse with Xenophilius Lovegood and arrange to have my house elves deliver appropriate refreshments for the coming discussion?" Lucius asked carefully.

"Ah, yes, Abraxus did disinherit him for his choice of spouse didn't he? Go speak to your brother and Lucius? Invite him to join us. If nothing else he can serve as a neutral party to whatever this discussion may lead to," Voldemort ordered, blinking in slight surprise at the unexpected reminder.

"Why isn't Mad-eye attacking?" Hermione asked.

"Girl, I'm still not sure what the devil is going on. So far whatever has happened brought You-Know-Who over there to a stand still. Only Potter and Dumbledore can properly fight him. I say if he's willing to postpone the duel, let him! It might keep us all alive longer even if I don't particularly like what seems to be happening or the poor light that Albus is appearing in. Of course I'm not stupid enough to think he's perfect but then again my confidence in him took a bit of a hit after last year," Moody said gruffly. He didn't bother saying anything more, simply conjured a basic stool to sit on and observe what was happening from. Sirius was still cursing up a storm from his literal hole in the ground and Harry seemed to be rapidly recovering from whatever spell Luna had used on him.

It didn't take long for Lucius to talk to his disgraced brother and arrange proper seating, table, and refreshments. Xenophilius even joined his daughter, who appeared to everyone as the person actually in charge of the unusual situation. A peace ward was even cast to keep the situation from coming to blows. Why it hadn't been done as soon as they arrived or even before then Luna didn't bother to elaborate.

"Luna," Harry said with a groan known to anyone who'd gotten drunk enough for a proper hangover the next morning. "Please don't ever do that again."

Harry was still trapped in Snape's lap on the ground as he finally regained his proper senses. He was more than a little surprised to still be alive but his memory told him that he'd had no trouble fighting or defending himself, in fact it had been somewhat easier than usual. Being taught not to fight back ever since he can remember was always more than a bit difficult to overcome even if the situation nearly killed him in the process.

"It chased away the rest of the Wibble Wobbles," Luna pointed out, completely unfazed over the entire situation.

Harry figured out very quickly that her definition of _Wibble Wobbles_ was a combination of self-deception and brainwashing. He looked at her from the unexpectedly gentle arms of the snarky potions master and saw understanding, saw an honest need to help him as family.

"You're my sister," Harry said in a voice unexpectedly heavy with magic.

"And you're my brother," Luna said with equal power. A flash of light blinded everyone and as it faded away they found both teenagers had magically exchanged a lock of hair in front of their right ear, taking up about half of the sideburn.

"Of course you'd manage to accidentally perform an ancient adoption ceremony," Snape muttered before they untangled themselves and each took a chair. Harry across from Voldemort at the table and Severus pulled down to sit between both Lovegoods. Light and Dark were arranged around their leaders with those closest to said leaders at the table

"So... where do we start?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm going to have to contact your previous guardians as you've just become my son," Xeno pointed out thoughtfully. "Luna is younger than you and will inherit the Lovegood Ladyship. I'm not entirely certain what all Lordships you are in line for since it became popular to name you as heir to a nearly extinct family after your parents died. What you need to decide now is if this is a formal meeting over a potential truce, alliance, or simply forming an agreement to end any outstanding blood feuds. I understand from Luna that you don't have the training most heirs receive since age 4 or 5. We will have to figure out all of the people you accidentally offended and either ask for forgiveness or offer some sort of reparation."

"Is that what happened with Malfoy? He was being rude and insulting Ron, acting like Dudley. I didn't want to try making friends with someone who would insult someone just because they didn't have the same resources. Dudley would have turned on me the moment I wasn't useful. I get beaten up enough at the Dursleys," Harry explained, completely surprised by the possibility that he had been the one in the wrong on that first train ride.

Harry quickly realized he wasn't censoring his words about the Dursleys as much as he was supposed to. It didn't take him much longer to recognize that it was likely because he'd already said enough to get beaten bloody if not to death should any of the Dursleys find out. It also wouldn't surprise him if part of his openness had to do with the way Luna's special spell had somewhat fixed the brainwashing that had been employed in that house.

"It is very likely that is what happened," Lucius said into the sudden silence. "I was under the, obviously mistaken, impression that you were treated very well by your muggle relatives."

Harry didn't say anything but Hermione's snort of disgust aimed at the Dursleys said a lot. Then she opened her mouth.

"A caring family does not put _bars_ over the window, nor do they lock a family member in the room barely feeding them once a day if that with no trips to the loo!" Hermione spat, loosing her patience with Harry's reticence, not understanding why he wouldn't say anything to anyone. The look of betrayal on Harry's face said it all to their unusual audience.

"You will apologize to my brother," Luna said sharply, voice cold as ice and eyes hard as steel.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, clearly confused and not understanding.

"It is clear that you do not understand the insult you have just given nor the trust you have breached," Snape said bitingly. "I would suggest that you apologize and then research about childhood mistreatment before you speak to him again. From your words alone I might even venture to suggest investigating _abuse_!"

The horrified look that dawned on Hermione's face didn't help Harry feel more than cold inside. The quiet angry mutterings among the Dark Sect said that the information wouldn't be dropped and may very well kill Harry at a later time as a combat weakness.

"But Dumbledore..." Hermione began only for Harry to cut her off.

"Knows I never wanted to return," Harry said in a tone of finality that closed the subject.

"It appears that I may need to request permission to use one of the older family spells, brother," Xeno said in a light tone that belied the dangerous glint in his eye.

"Don't tell Narcissa or she'll want to know why," Lucius warned softly, neither arguing nor objecting to the implications. He knew that despite his lord's calm exterior this new information had shocked the Dark Lord and that they would have to get confirmation one way or another.

A crack of apparation sounded from the direction of the nearby road, drawing everyone's attention and signaling the arrival of a furious Dumbledore. Before anyone could move he'd slammed a good portion of his magic against the wards surrounding the property. Xeno clutched at both his head and his chest as he stood firm, anchoring the wards and keeping them standing strong.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Lucius demanded, rising from his seat to an angry standing position and forgoing any attempt at civility in favor of concern for his brother along with fury at the old fool. He was quickly pressed back into his seat by Augustus Rookwood who hissed something about him needing to take the wards by right of blood if his brother couldn't hold them.

Dumbledore ignored him, his eyes flaming higher in anger with a touch of madness as he slammed the wards again, forcing a moan of pain out of Xeno. Harry and Luna exchanged stunned yet furious glances. Acting in sync they stood and started stalking towards the old man, wands raised in anger. Before he could strike a third time though the Headmaster was slammed backwards away from the property wards into the ditch by Mad-eye's spell.

"Albus, you're being an idiot!" Mad-eye called after him grumpily, not having bothered to move from his simple stool even to shoot off that spell.

For an answer Dumbledore threw even more magic at the wards from his muddy position in the ditch, causing Xeno to nearly pass out. Having had enough Harry and Luna started tossing prank spells. Together they managed to overpower or outwit most of his personal defense magics embedded in clothing, jewelry, and his glasses. By the time they were done he was a donkey dressed in a pink tutu with his ears tied below his chin and braying furiously at the two. Tonks, the last awake Order member, aside from the laughing Moody, was staring at the former headmaster in shock caused both by his actions and the response of the newly minted siblings.

"Harry! You shouldn't have done that," Hermione scolded, completely shocked that her friend would do such a thing to his beloved mentor.

"Miss. Granger you and Mr. Weasley have insulted him, betrayed him, and harangued him for long enough. I can only hope that the green-eyed brat will finally see some sense and give up on preserving his friendship with you and the bottomless pit with red hair," Snape informed her spitefully. "At least the twin menaces are somewhat tollerable and I've seen them fight off Compulsion spells that would have had them harm the green-eyed brat!"

"Anyone want to make a guess at what sent the old goat into a rage?" Rudolphus Lestrange muttered, there were murmured declines from most of his fellows.

The members of Dark Sect present had all been prepared to fight but none of them had been willing to break the temporary truce until the wards actually came down. Lucius had been prepared to snatch his brother, niece, and new nephew when they bolted. If nothing else he might have been able to talk his nephew and his master into if not a full truce then an agreement not to attack each other without further cause. Had he succeeded it would have ended a lot of long standing problems for the Dark and the general risk of his family being split. It was no secret that Malfoys greatly valued family. Even if they were sometimes officially disinherited it was no excuse to miss certain family dinners nor did it end access to any trust fund they were given at birth.

As Harry returned to the table, muttering lowly about idiot adults and insane people in power he tucked Hermione under his arm and cuddled her close as a more experienced sibling might do for a younger one. Hermione blushed but managed to wipe away the threatening tears and accept the offered comfort. They both knew she was overly dependent on books for information and why. Both of her parents were always working hard in their chosen careers combined with Hermione never having managed to make friends due to a combination of intelligence and accidental magic left her adrift. The teachers had protected her from the less than pleasant attentions of her fellows. That matched with repeated instruction to respect various forms of authority had instilled a nearly god-like position in her mind for anyone in authority over her. She had latched on to the only anchors, books and adults in authority, she could find until she met Harry and he had accepted her. Ron had only really been her friend because Harry wanted to be her friend, they had _no_ shared interests except for Harry himself.

"Why?" Snape asked the brat with narrowed eyes.

"Where do you think she learned to rely on books? I'm her first friend just like Ron was my first friend aside from Hedwig. She knows how to be polite but doesn't always know when she's crossed the line or when tact is needed. I think she was just glad that there was someone who could do something to keep me away from the Dursleys and didn't think it all the way through. Especially since she doesn't have the experience to know how it actually was and knew that I'd already tried talking to Dumbledore about not going back. The old man always cited the bloodwards and the need for me to be _safe_. Technically, we don't have a formal truce or agreement in place yet and you all were trying to kill us less than an hour ago. She knows I'm not happy with her right now but that doesn't mean I need to punish her more than you already did. She's probably going to make herself sick now trying to figure out how to help after she's researched everything about it to death," Harry answered wryly.

"She still hasn't apologized," Luna pointed out in a flinty tone.

"And she won't apologize for the mistake until she understands what she did wrong even if she apologizes for accidentally hurting me in the process," Harry agreed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said meekly, cuddling into Harry's side. Snape blinked in surprise, something wasn't quite right about this... his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Lovegood did you do something... extra to the Headmaster? Something that perhaps affected Granger?" Snape asked suspiciously. Luna gave him a predatory smile.

"Hermione needs to let her mind re-balance now that some of her Wibble Wobbles are wandering away," the ditzy blond shot back in an airy tone. Harry palmed his face in exasperation over his new sister's antics. He wasn't quite sure what she had done but it, combined with Snape's scolding, had stripped away much of Hermione's confidence.

"I think I like you," Bellatrix cooed, she'd been standing by and watching with a mixture of amusement and wariness as she and Moody occasionally exchanged paranoid looks.

"Granger, I owe you an apology," Snape bit out stiffly. "I was out of line but not as much as you were. The Death Eaters still count as mortal enemies of Mr. Potter until an arrangement can be met and officiated. My reaction was based on this fact as well as past memories. I should not have allowed those memories to interfere with the moment."

"Speaking of such... do you know why you landed between the two of us?" Voldemort asked mildly. The sour look Snape gained at that question said that he had at least an idea.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Conflicting Vows," Snape muttered, his embarrassment pinking the ends of his ears and making Hermione giggle.

"Elaborate," Voldemort ordered sharply.

"As you know, regardless of who actually holds my final loyalty, both sides required certain promises to ensure my loyalty. You have my loyalty oath and Dumbledore had me swear to protect Potter less than an hour after I discovered Lily dead. While prior to that Lily herself had asked for a promise to help protect her son. I also owed that bastard James a life debt, which of course transferred to his son upon death," Snape admitted almost shamefaced.

"Traitor," Bellatrix hissed.

"Bellatrix, Severus' position has him balanced precariously between Light and Dark. Its a natural part of being a spy and a difficult path for many people to walk, nearly impossible for others. This was always a possibility just as his turning fully to Dumbledore is a possibility. The fact that there is magic he cannot or will not counter affecting the balance is both less of a surprise and more. Admittedly, I wouldn't have expected it to manifest like this but it has. The magic obviously drew him between us so that he could protect both I and Potter. As it brought to light Potter's own feelings about the situation and we got to watch that lovely display of Potter taking down Dumbledore I think we can more than forgive him for allowing the magic to act like that," Voldemort said with a barely suppressed grin.

"I never wanted to be part of this war or anything but a normal boy, just Harry," Harry admitted tiredly, slumping against his fellow Gryffindor.

"Pup! You can't mean that!" came Sirius' horrified voice from where everyone had forgotten he'd fallen into the convenient hole in the ground.

"Stuff it Black!" Snape snarked at the dog animagus, causing Harry to start snickering.

"You're not hiding anymore," Hermione said in quiet amazement, earning sharp looks for the pair.

"Whatever Luna did made it easier," Harry agreed without rancor.

"This is just plain surreal," Travers muttered, gaining murmured agreements from the other Death Eaters.

"Thank you! I try," Luna said cheekily.

"Can we all agree that at the moment we don't want to fight?" Xeno asked tiredly, finally recovering from the drain holding the wards against Dumbledore's attack had caused. There was a murmured round of agreements punctured by protests from Sirius, Tonks, and furious braying from Donkey Dumbledore.

"Than its agreed," Lucius formally announced. Everyone was shocked by the magic flash sealing the temporary truce.

"Apparently there is a use for your pompous formality," Xeno said in shock that had everyone laughing, giggling, or chuckling.

Tonks reached for Harry with a determined look on her face only for Mad-eye to hit her with a binding spell before using a pulling spell to drag her over to him so that she lay bound at his feet.

"Moody!?" Tonks said, betrayal and shock clear as she momentarily reverted to her natural form. A second spell snapped out to gag her so that she was forced to listen and observe rather than actively interact.

"Albus hasn't been getting anywhere and he keep spouting about how the Dark Lord needs to be stopped. I finally have a chance to find out what the devil is going on from a source other than Albus. They've also just gotten more done in half an hour than Albus has since this entire mess started. I've lost too many friends and co-workers. If this has even the barest chance of working I'm not going to let anyone interrupt it!" Moody shot back furiously at his apprentice.

"Well spoken," Voldemort murmured. "You do realize that Dumbledore will do his absolute best to ruin you and demonize your efforts now that you've defied his plan for the _greater good_?"

"I remember were the term originally came from, Grindelwald. He's clearly slipping and is blind to his own faults. If nothing else him watching this might shake him out of his self delusions long enough that he'll fix some of his own mess. If he doesn't..." Moody trailed off, leaving the implications that someone would have to clean up after the old man and stop him properly.

Dumbledore chose that moment to snap the enchantments Harry and Luna had managed to cast on him.

"You will cease and desist this instant. I am very disappointed in both of you, Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore scolded, striding to the edge of the wards. At these words both Harry and Hermione flinched and Luna glared at the clearly angry man.

"If you say that all will be forgiven if they come back to you now I will feel no compunction not to curse you," Voldemort threatened. "In fact it might be reason enough to take them prisoner and show them all the things about the Dark you don't want known."

That stopped Dumbledore dead, mouth open to say exactly that. His mouth clicked shut as he glared at his former student. Moody just snickered as Sirius started making a racket about protecting Harry from the evil clutches of the Dark and how dare they question Dumbledore. Hermione quickly caved under Dumbledore's expectant look, slinking out of Harry's arms and moving to stand next to the Headmaster.

"That was a very poor choice Miss. Granger," Lucius said in obvious disapproval. Harry's obvious mental struggle not to follow kept him from saying more.

"Enough twinkling! He's my brother not your pawn!" Luna finally snapped, distracting Dumbledore from his attempted compulsion spell and releasing Harry to slump in his seat.

"Oh dear. That just lost you the golden boy. Even if he wants to go with you now I wouldn't let him," Voldemort chuckled menacingly. "Severus, I know you've been resisting the urge to cuddle him. I have no objection should you choose to follow through. Though I would like to know for certain if its your own natural instincts or the magic pushing you to do so at some point."

Snape promptly snagged Harry and pulled him into his lap, grumbling about troublesome brats the whole time. Harry sat in his arms, completely and pleasantly shocked that the man would _want_ to touch him at all.

"This isn't over Tom," Dumbledore warned, taking a firm grip on Hermione so that she couldn't leave his side.

"It never is," Voldemort agreed with a long suffering sigh. Dumbledore left with a loud angry crack of apparation, taking Hermione with him.

Bellatrix quickly got fed up with Sirius' racket and dumped a good deal of ice water over the hole. Sirius' yelp had her cackling as Moody eyed her with a glimmer of wry respect. More abuse spilled from Sirius' lips only for Moody to cast a prank spell and gag the childish man in a color to match Tonk's favorite hair color.

"Are you authorized to represent the Ministry in this or are you keeping to the role of observer?" Voldemort asked the grizzled Auror thoughtfully. Off to one side Harry squirmed a bit in Snape's grip only to be cuddled even more fiercely.

"No authorization. I'm just a paranoid retiree," Moody said with good humor. "Though if they ask I'll provide them with the memory. I think more than half of the Wizengamot would be mighty interested in events here today. Its not like I can fight you any way. Oh if you try to forcefully take Potter that's one thing but as long as you keep to good manners we shouldn't be having any problems. When we're done I'll take this lot back with me or at least call for a little help to get them home."

"Fair enough," Voldemort allowed with equal good humor.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Finding out I might not have to murder a child. I don't like harming children," Voldemort admitted, relaxing into the important if easy banter that was forming.

"Not a child," Harry muttered mutinously, only to be squeezed by Snape in silent admonition.

"I want to know why he's cuddling the brat and why the brat isn't being punished for ruining so many of our lord's plans," someone muttered. Harry flinched at that, instinctively burrowing into Severus in an attempt at security.

"We will find out when our lord deems it necessary to inform us," Lucius snapped at the rebellious idiot. "You are also forgetting that that brat is now my nephew! Kindly refrain from insulting my family."

"Will wonders never cease? A Malfoy accepting the adoption of an enemy by a disgraced member of his family," Moody gave a gravelly laugh, chortling so hard in his seat that he nearly fell on the still trapped Tonks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas or would like to see something in a particular story, regardless of its been separately posted yet or not, feel free to leave suggestions. No flames should be left among the suggestions to avoid destroying the will to write. Constructive criticism on the other hand is Welcome and very much appreciated!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> The rest of this can now be found at:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7598290/chapters/17291329  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	22. Giants on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giants in the bible are no longer stories but living nightmares.
> 
> This popped into my head. While I do have it posted separate (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7412728) I opted to include it in the Bunny Farm because I may expand it later.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to the sound of running feet. We're running running running running. The ground shakes and I look behind us to see a dangerous orange plasma beam of light. I dive forwards and bring down the four people with me either with my hands or my shout of warning. The first beam passes over us. I know what I have to do. I stand up and catch a glimpse of the line of giants advancing upon us even as I move towards the path of the next beam. Someone grabs me, a man. I back hand him out of the way, he's too close and the beam is coming to fast to explain. I move into the on coming beam. It strikes me as I begin channeling the power into the sky, the earth, and into a shield to protect us as I unconsciously start to chant. I don't know what words I speak only that they have power and that something is providing them for me. I send out a call, a call I don't fully understand. I can feel my brothers and sisters coming though they are not of my blood.

The first to appear over the nearby ridge I can tell are military trained and the beat of the Christian Soldiers song sings in my veins as they come to stand beside me. The giant still sending the beam my way kneels, trying to increase the beam strength through shear proximity. The marines to either side of me strike, flying into the air in a leap of faith. The giant falls.

To either side in the ragged line of foes I have caught more attention. More of my brothers and sisters come out of the lands around us, from trees and hills, from grasses and water and the very air its self do they come. Those dressed as priests or in common attire begin chanting that which I know is holy scripture but in a language that is not my native tongue nor the tongue that has been spoken on earth since ancient times. I know this though I do not know how. These my siblings chant as those of us with military training strike.

The false priests fall to the beams even as they attempt to mirror the actions of those who hold the word true in their hearts. I see the battle and understand both the tactics and the necessity but my first reaction is sorrow for the waste, wasted lives, wasted potential, wasted effort. We strike in self defense always and never in wish for the bloodlust.

Those who fell in our lines had forsaken the armor that El Shaddi had offered. While I grieve for their loss it was their choice, a choice they made knowingly. This day the giants fell yet they have not returned to our lands even as the planet that will become as a second moon in our sky approaches. Believe what you will and remember the choice is yours.


	23. Chamber Change (working title only - likely to change)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, weird idea that popped into my head about Diary!Tom discovering Harry is a Horcrux and claiming him in the chamber. At the moment that doesn't mean sex so if chan!12 squicks you no worries! I almost never go below 15 since anything younger and sometimes 15 its self is not viable consent wise in my mind. Generally, if I'm going to write sex the _mind_ of the character has to be at least 18 (this includes early maturation due to mental trauma) and the body has to be 15 minimum.
> 
> In other words until the characters reach 15 at minimum no sexy times.... ever. Its just not my thing.  
> Pleas forgive the rambling, I'm very tired.
> 
> This may stay a one-shot.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emerald eyes matched with messy black hair and a skinny, malnourished body stare in shock as the gem encrusted sword of Godric Gryffindor falls from the Sorting Hat. Harry really had a bad feeling about this but didn't see another option. Snatching up the sword he grimly faced the Basilisk, careful to keep his eyes from meeting the deadly yellow gaze.

"~Stay still little meal. I will gobble you and your lovely blood and bones up,~" the Basilisk hissed in glee.

"~I didn't want to fight you, either of you. I just wanted to help Ron get his sister back,~" Harry hissed back desperately.

"~Wait!~" Tom Riddle hissed the command and the Basilisk paused in its approach, obeying its master. "~Are you willing to bargain like a Slytherin, Potter?~"

"~Sure, the stupid hat wanted me in Slytherin in the first place. I had to argue to get into Gryffindor,~" Harry admitted. It was a little surreal to be discussing whatever this was completely in parseltongue but at least he wasn't fighting for his life... yet.

Before Harry realized it Riddle was upon him and had knocked the sword out of his grip. A snatch of the smaller boy's arm and quick twist had Harry on his knees with his arm twisted behind his back. Harry's own holly wand trailed down the line of his throat as the emerald-eyed boy swallowed hard. He knew from experience that any attempt to struggle would either get the wand to dig in deep enough to cut off his air, provided no magic was used, or his arm would be broken or dislocated. Harry really didn't want to be that vulnerable so stayed still.

"You will explain what you meant by that," Riddle's clipped voice was only slightly less menacing in English as it had been in Parseltongue.

"The hat said I should go to Slytherin. I had heard bad things about Slytherin and the only boy I met who knew he was going into Slytherin acted like my cousin. I didn't want to share a dorm with someone who would like to set me on fire just because, especially since he didn't see me as anything but a title I didn't even earn. Everyone celebrates the death of my parents as your defeat, no one bothers to see just Harry... and I don't want to be thrown out or sent to an orphanage just because I couldn't keep control of my magic or wouldn't obey," Harry admitted. He knew that showing his weakness to the other boy wasn't the best idea but it was the only thing he could come up with to keep from getting killed within the next five minutes. Right now he was actually half hoping that Riddle decided he could use the situation as blackmail or some sort of control over him because it would keep him alive just that much longer.

"What else?" Riddle asked sharply, sensing that Harry was holding something back.

"Who would expect a serpent in the lion's den? ...And I could copy Ron's behavior... maybe get a family of my own," Harry admitted shamefacedly. Riddle's hand slipped at that admission and for the first time they were skin to skin.

"Wha?! Th..that's impossible! You can't be!" Riddle stammered as he felt the shock of recognition matched only by the familiar magic cohabiting with Harry's own power.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Harry asked a little dizzily.

Distantly Harry heard his holly wand drop to the floor in front of him as the newly freed hand of the memory reached up instinctively to press against his famous curse scar. A jolt of pleasure mixed with astonishment and pain passed through him, leaving him a limp panting heap of quivering muscle that was immediately cradled lovingly by a crooning Tom Riddle. In those moments the last of Ginny's life force left her body simultaneously as a drop of blood from a minor cut fell from Harry to land on a nearly invisible rune carved into the stone of the chamber floor. A flash of light, a flare of power and Tom Riddle was not only physically complete in a brand new body but was bound irrevocably to Harry James Potter. Tom could feel the bond from both the new magics and the Horcrux in Harry's scar clearly. The implications were not lost on him.

"~ _Mine!_ ~" Tom hissed gleefully, carefully cradling Harry's slumped form in his arms. Harry muttered something incoherent before finally passing out.


	24. Chamber Change v2

Emerald eyes matched with messy black hair and a skinny, malnourished body stare in shock as the gem encrusted sword of Godric Gryffindor falls from the Sorting Hat. Harry really had a bad feeling about this but didn't see another option. Snatching up the sword he grimly faced the Basilisk, careful to keep his eyes from meeting the deadly yellow gaze.

"~Stay still little meal. I will gobble you and your lovely blood and bones up,~" the Basilisk hissed in glee.

"~I didn't want to fight you, either of you. I just wanted to help Ron get his sister back,~" Harry hissed back desperately.

"~Wait!~" Tom Riddle hissed the command and the Basilisk paused in its approach, obeying its master as it automatically closed its inner eyelid as a safety precaution. "~Are you willing to bargain like a Slytherin, Potter?~"

"~Sure, the stupid hat wanted me in Slytherin in the first place. I had to argue to get into Gryffindor,~" Harry admitted. It was a little surreal to be discussing whatever this was completely in parseltongue but at least he wasn't fighting for his life... yet.

Before Harry realized it Riddle was upon him and had knocked the sword out of his grip. A snatch of the smaller boy's arm and quick twist had Harry on his knees with his arm twisted behind his back. Harry's own holly wand trailed down the line of his throat as the emerald-eyed boy swallowed hard. He knew from experience that any attempt to struggle would either get the wand to dig in deep enough to cut off his air, provided no magic was used, or his arm would be broken or dislocated. Harry really didn't want to be that vulnerable so stayed still.

"You will explain what you meant by that," Riddle's clipped voice was only slightly less menacing in English as it had been in Parseltongue.

"The hat said I should go to Slytherin. I had heard bad things about Slytherin and the only boy I met who knew he was going into Slytherin acted like my cousin. I didn't want to share a dorm with someone who would like to set me on fire just because, especially since he didn't see me as anything but a title I didn't even earn. Everyone celebrates the death of my parents as your defeat, no one bothers to see just Harry... and I don't want to be thrown out or sent to an orphanage just because I couldn't keep control of my magic or wouldn't obey," Harry admitted. He knew that showing his weakness to the other boy wasn't the best idea but it was the only thing he could come up with to keep from getting killed within the next five minutes. Right now he was actually half hoping that Riddle decided he could use the situation as blackmail or some sort of control over him because it would keep him alive just that much longer.

"What else?" Riddle asked sharply, sensing that Harry was holding something back.

"Who would expect a serpent in the lion's den? ...And I could copy Ron's behavior... maybe get a family of my own," Harry admitted shamefacedly. Riddle's hand slipped at that admission and for the first time they were skin to skin.

"Wha?! Th..that's impossible! You can't be!" Riddle stammered as he felt the shock of recognition matched only by the familiar magic cohabiting with Harry's own power.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Harry asked a little dizzily.

Distantly Harry heard his holly wand drop to the floor in front of him as the newly freed hand of the memory reached up instinctively to press against his famous curse scar. A jolt of pleasure mixed with astonishment and pain passed through him, leaving him a limp panting heap of quivering muscle that was immediately cradled lovingly by a crooning Tom Riddle. In those moments it seemed that the last of Ginny's life force left her body simultaneously as a drop of blood from a minor cut fell from Harry to land on a nearly invisible rune carved into the stone of the chamber floor. A flash of light, a flare of power and Tom Riddle was not only physically complete in a brand new body but was bound irrevocably to Harry James Potter. Tom could feel the bond from both the new magics and the Horcrux in Harry's scar clearly. The implications were not lost on him.

"~ _Mine!_ ~" Tom hissed gleefully, carefully cradling Harry's slumped form in his arms. Harry muttered something incoherent before finally passing out.

Harry woke to the strangest sight he could ever imagine. Professor Snape was staring down a 1000 year old Basilisk with wand drawn and his eyes never leaving Harry in Riddle's arms.

"He's mine!" Tom said angrily, clutching Harry closer to him as if afraid that he would be snatched away.

"I do not know who or what you are but he is my student and you _will_ return him to me!" Snape shot back, obviously having trouble keeping his temper.

It was hours after Harry had passed out in Tom's arms, not that either were bothering to inform Harry of that detail. Snape had found Ron and Lockheart at the cave-in, arranging for them to be evacuated before clearing the passage and following after Harry. He had tried to feel his way towards the still living brat, knowing that his unbreakable vow of protection could tell him much once he stopped suppressing it so viciously.

"Take the girl, this one's mine," Tom ordered haughtily even as Harry detected a hint of desperation in Riddle's voice.

"I can clearly see that she is dead from where I stand. It is equally clear that you are not a normal child and likely not a child at all. Where as the brat in your arms _is_ one of my students and more so is under my protection for other reasons," Snape informed him icily.

Tom's magic flared in anger, causing Harry's scar to briefly flare with the other boy's temper. Severus grunted in pain as he instinctively clutched at the Dark Mark and landed on his knees, eyes wide in shock. They froze, each assessing the other and this new information.

"Why would you protect him? From all accounts I or my older self want the brat dead yet your reaction says that you are one of my knights," Tom grumbled mutinously. Harry dazedly wondered what the hell was going on.

"Knights? ...never mind. I was... am a spy. Due to circumstances involving various magical vows I am split between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord... yourself. At the moment my only unquestionable loyalty is to the boy in your arms, due in part to an unbreakable vow I was tricked into swearing during a time of great grief," Snape bit out, his tone a mix of hesitancy and fear. "My association with Mr. Potter is necessarily rocky and were I to inform your... elder self of any of this he would not let me finish my explanation but instead declare me a traitor on the spot. The prompt torture and execution would prevent me from informing him that these circumstances derived in large part from following his orders."

A low moan from the direction of Ginny's body proved that all of them had been mistaken, she was still alive. Something inside Harry hurt and for a panicky moment he knew he was going to loose control of whatever accidental magic he had always used to hide his injuries and scars. His lunge to escape and try to hide surprised Tom long enough that Harry briefly broke free only to be swiftly recaptured by a tackle from the teenage Dark Lord. Harry's trembling told the Slytherin that something was very wrong.

"Shush, its alright. I won't let him hurt you," Tom said gently, holding the terrified second year close to his chest.

Instinctively, Harry reached for the bond in desperation and _shoved_ bringing Riddle to his knees but failing to break free of his grip.

"You don't understand! Let me go! You'll get hurt!" Harry said in a panic, not really aware of what he was babbling as he continued to try and get free.

"I'm not letting you go!" Tom hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry swung wildly, eventually landing a solid hit and scrambled free. Snape expected the brat to head towards him as a potential source of protection but instead the imp tried to get as far away from the other inhabitants of the room as possible. His magic finally let loose before he could get more than twenty feet as the glamours covering his battered, scared body came down with a vengeance. A strand of magic struck each of the others in the room barring Ginny and _held_ , refusing to release them as Harry screamed. Their own magics reacted, surging forwards in a wave of protective soothing magic as Harry's magic flared dangerously. Something ancient about the chamber recognized what was happening and woke enough to help clamp down on the magic pouring from the twelve year old, containing it until it finally subsided into something like exhaustion. Neither Snape nor Riddle were surprised when Harry slowly collapsed to the floor.

"For the moment I believe that we can agree that we both want him alive and healthy. We can discuss extenuating circumstances later," Tom offered neutrally.

Snape gave a sharp nod of agreement and they both headed for Harry's crumpled form. The Basilisk muttered something sulkily about not getting a decent sized meal as it watched them work, knowing that the insensate Ginny wasn't a threat. What they discovered when they got to Harry stopped them dead for a moment before they were quickly at his side casting spells and gently rearranging him on the stone floor. Tom very carefully saw to Harry's comfort while Snape cast diagnostic after diagnostic mentally railing at whoever had done this much damage to a _child_ , even if he was the Brat-Who-Lived-To-Make-His-Life-Impossible.

"Qualifications?" Riddle asked tersely as they worked.

"Master of Potions and Defense," Snape answered absently as he went over the results of one of the more technical scans. "There's no help for it he needs to see a proper healer and the damage we just discovered has to be reported. This preliminary history indicates that the damage goes back _years_. I don't know how he got into Gryffindor with the sort of trauma this indicates... unless the bloody hat took his stoicism as courage to face the unknown or some other similar rubbish. Once he's stable I'm demanding a damn resort. If nothing else I can take temporary guardianship once he's in my house."

"I thought Potion Masters were only a step away from being full healers?" Tom challenged aggressively, not wanting to share Harry with _anyone_.

"We are but because of a lack of several magical vows we have to have our conclusions confirmed separately when a magical child is involved with the likelihood of needing to legally remove said child from their current guardians," Snape shot back. "If you don't want anyone to know who you are we can claim that you were trapped down here in some sort of magical stasis or something. I can act to take guardianship of both of you based on the clear magical bond we've already formed, which will further allow us to sort this out privately."

"Acceptable," Tom said pompously.

Snape didn't waste any more time as he quickly gathered Harry into his arms and levitated the still unconscious Ginny before heading towards the entrance to the chamber. Tom opted to shrink the Basilisk so that it was barely a foot long, using a powerful parsel spell to get around the natural magic resistance in a timely fashion before catching up to them. The moment they got topside Snape led them towards the hospital wing, intent on using the floo to take them all to St. Mungoes. He was fully planning to file charges against whoever was Harry's caretakers and magical guardian along with apply for guardianship of both boys.

"Let me carry him. I won't risk loosing him and the girl is repulsive to me," Tom demanded, arms outstretched to take Harry. Snape debated for a moment before reluctantly complying, taking Ginny in his own arms for the floo trip.

"St. Mungoes!" Snape called before stepping into the emerald flames. The moment he arrived he whirled to see Tom following on his heels with Harry in his arms. Something inside him relaxed that Harry was safe then the worry about his poor condition kicked in.

"I need a healer!" Snape thundered, robes flaring like bat wings as his little party stalked towards the information desk.

The information desk witch looked up ready to yell at him to get in line before realizing who exactly he was and scrambled to find an unoccupied healer. As a potions master that experimented with dangerous brews he had an emergency portkey straight to the emergency area and was well known to the staff for the potions he provided. Since the portkey could only carry one and Dumbledore refused to make an exception to the school's wards for it he had forgone using it. He would be correcting the carrying capacity post haste and taking Lucius up on his offer to overrule the old goat on the matter the moment he had a chance to contact his old friend.

Ginny was quickly shuttled off to be examined as her parents were contacted but when they moved to take Harry something about the situation felt off. Neither Riddle nor Snape were willing or even able to be separated from him.

"There was something of a magical flare. His magic connected to us and the shrunken Basilisk Tom is carrying. It... bonded us. I doubt we would have been able to leave the location at all without being together, including bringing the Basilisk. Incidentally, they apparently have an inner eyelid that allows them to avoid harming people on accident," Snape explained, frustrated beyond belief that he couldn't be more specific. "Potter collapsed after our magic helped contain his and we naturally tried to tend to him. We discovered that he'd been wearing a glamour and the subsequent damage being hidden. I still need to contact the Aurors and file charges against whoever has been acting as his guardian and caretaker."

"We'll floo the DMLE right away Master Snape. The accidental bond, though currently uncategorized, automatically gives you custody and medical authority," the Healer informed him. "Honestly? If whatever caused this kind of damage to our Savior continued I wouldn't be surprised at him either disappearing or being found very dead. Its a miracle that he's alive and we can thank his insanely large core for that. The remnants of the blocks we just found are fading rapidly so expect the bond to strengthen drastically. Bare in mind that with this bond you may form a parental bond with him only for the power and orientation of the bond to shift later. If it does change towards something closer to that of a romantic partnership expect random bouts of lust and an intense need to simply hold him. Though the romantic aspect is likely to form first with the other young man it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he needed both of you to help ground him, which is one of the reasons I'm bringing up the likely change now. The... serpent also likely just became the joint familiar for the three of you. Expect to need them in relatively close proximity for the rest of your life."

"What would have been the alternative had this bond not formed?" Snape asked very carefully.

"Master Snape you and all of Hogwarts as well as everything in a 50 mile radius would be dead," the Healer told him flatly. "You acted as an anchor, an incredibly effective one, and a point of both reference and safety. That allowed you to help control the outburst of magic, an outburst that wouldn't have been necessary if he hadn't been abused, malnourished, and stressed beyond all belief. That boy never should have _needed_ any of that but it was the safest option at the time. Mr. Riddle informed me that he tried to get far enough away that the distance would protect you in the limited time between his realization of what was happening and the outburst. This is a very good sign but you will have to watch that the protective tendencies don't turn into a suicidal belief that his death would protect the people he cares about. His self-esteem is already nearly to the point that he might choose to end his own suffering if he can not find a way to alleviate it. The outburst was also a cry for help and a desperate attempt to avoid considering suicide. You have a chance to help him, regardless of anything else. I have no idea why he chose you, Mr. Riddle, and an ancient Basilisk of all things for his new family but there you have it."

"Thank you, Byron," Severus said softly falling towards deep thought only to be jerked back to reality with the Healer's next words.

"Severus, keep our lord safe? I don't know why he's allowing this but he has claimed you and Potter just as much as Potter claimed the two of you," Byron said in a low hiss. He had felt Riddle's magic and had to fight not to kneel to him but there had been no hiding the existence of the Dark Mark on his arm now that the teen knew about its existence. "If you can get Lord Malfoy to help I suggest you do it. A lot of people aren't happy and I was ordered to find a way to break your bond. Lucky for us it isn't possible and will only open up to include someone else if Potter needs someone else to help stabilize him or another mate. Seeing this bond and what it would have taken to create it I can understand why our lord lost his body that night. That brat is _powerful_ and I advised our lord to take a deaging potion. He agreed and we called it a remedy for an accidental dosing with an aging potion before he was locked into stasis. They're about the same age now and keeping them together is a good idea. Severus, I _really_ don't want to have to deal with an insane mad man again and the two of you can keep him _sane_."

"Understood. May I have the potions regime?" Severus agreed with more than a little foreboding as he was handed the list of potions they would all need.

Snape was more resigned than anything to note that all three of them had been assigned special health potions to repair previous damage, his own examination having been exceptionally uncomfortable. What both surprised him yet was also equally unsurprising was the healer's order to _talk_ with each other about as much as possible. It was ostensibly to leach any emotional poison but it would also serve as a way for him to monitor the sanity of his two powerful brats and counter any attempts at dosing them with potions.

Collecting the two twelve year old parselmouths, one green-eyed and one brown-eyed took barely a moment. They quickly met up with the Auror who had finally arrived only to be escorted to the DMLE for a talk with Madam Bones. It had already been a long day and the paperwork would make it all the longer. Severus briefly wondered if he should have called Lucius before leaving the Hospital until he caught sight of a ghastly multi-colored robe and long beard. Dumbledore's arrival made it very clear that they had overstayed their welcome and they would have to hurry up their escape if they wanted to avoid the old coot. Another floo trip and they were sitting down to a talk with Head Auror Bones.


	25. Chamber Change v3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Corrected part of the Healer conversation that my sleepy brain didn't write out correctly, so sorry about that everyone!  
> I have also moved on to expanding the DMLE interview as planned for this but I'm not sure if I should have wraith Voldy show up until later and how many complications that could cause. Nor am I sure how Dumbledore is going to try messing with them since his power base is massive, especially in the political arena. Ideas are welcome!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emerald eyes matched with messy black hair and a skinny, malnourished body stare in shock as the gem encrusted sword of Godric Gryffindor falls from the Sorting Hat. Harry really had a bad feeling about this but didn't see another option. Snatching up the sword he grimly faced the Basilisk, careful to keep his eyes from meeting the deadly yellow gaze.

"~Stay still little meal. I will gobble you and your lovely blood and bones up,~" the Basilisk hissed in glee.

"~I didn't want to fight you, either of you. I just wanted to help Ron get his sister back,~" Harry hissed back desperately.

"~Wait!~" Tom Riddle hissed the command and the Basilisk paused in its approach, obeying its master as it automatically closed its inner eyelid as a safety precaution. "~Are you willing to bargain like a Slytherin, Potter?~"

"~Sure, the stupid hat wanted me in Slytherin in the first place. I had to argue to get into Gryffindor,~" Harry admitted. It was a little surreal to be discussing whatever this was completely in parseltongue but at least he wasn't fighting for his life... yet.

Before Harry realized it Riddle was upon him and had knocked the sword out of his grip. A snatch of the smaller boy's arm and quick twist had Harry on his knees with his arm twisted behind his back. Harry's own holly wand trailed down the line of his throat as the emerald-eyed boy swallowed hard. He knew from experience that any attempt to struggle would either get the wand to dig in deep enough to cut off his air, provided no magic was used, or his arm would be broken or dislocated. Harry really didn't want to be that vulnerable so stayed still.

"You will explain what you meant by that," Riddle's clipped voice was only slightly less menacing in English as it had been in Parseltongue.

"The hat said I should go to Slytherin. I had heard bad things about Slytherin and the only boy I met who knew he was going into Slytherin acted like my cousin. I didn't want to share a dorm with someone who would like to set me on fire just because, especially since he didn't see me as anything but a title I didn't even earn. Everyone celebrates the death of my parents as your defeat, no one bothers to see just Harry... and I don't want to be thrown out or sent to an orphanage just because I couldn't keep control of my magic or wouldn't obey," Harry admitted. He knew that showing his weakness to the other boy wasn't the best idea but it was the only thing he could come up with to keep from getting killed within the next five minutes. Right now he was actually half hoping that Riddle decided he could use the situation as blackmail or some sort of control over him because it would keep him alive just that much longer.

"What else?" Riddle asked sharply, sensing that Harry was holding something back.

"Who would expect a serpent in the lion's den? ...And I could copy Ron's behavior... maybe get a family of my own," Harry admitted shamefacedly. Riddle's hand slipped at that admission and for the first time they were skin to skin.

"Wha?! Th..that's impossible! You can't be!" Riddle stammered as he felt the shock of recognition matched only by the familiar magic cohabiting with Harry's own power.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Harry asked a little dizzily.

Distantly Harry heard his holly wand drop to the floor in front of him as the newly freed hand of the memory reached up instinctively to press against his famous curse scar. A jolt of pleasure mixed with astonishment and pain passed through him, leaving him a limp panting heap of quivering muscle that was immediately cradled lovingly by a crooning Tom Riddle. In those moments it seemed that the last of Ginny's life force left her body simultaneously as a drop of blood from a minor cut fell from Harry to land on a nearly invisible rune carved into the stone of the chamber floor. A flash of light, a flare of power and Tom Riddle was not only physically complete in a brand new body but was bound irrevocably to Harry James Potter. Tom could feel the bond from both the new magics and the Horcrux in Harry's scar clearly. The implications were not lost on him.

"~ _Mine!_ ~" Tom hissed gleefully, carefully cradling Harry's slumped form in his arms. Harry muttered something incoherent before finally passing out.

Harry woke to the strangest sight he could ever imagine. Professor Snape was staring down a 1000 year old Basilisk with wand drawn and his eyes never leaving Harry in Riddle's arms.

"He's mine!" Tom said angrily, clutching Harry closer to him as if afraid that he would be snatched away.

"I do not know who or what you are but he is my student and you _will_ return him to me!" Snape shot back, obviously having trouble keeping his temper.

It was hours after Harry had passed out in Tom's arms, not that either were bothering to inform Harry of that detail. Snape had found Ron and Lockheart at the cave-in, arranging for them to be evacuated before clearing the passage and following after Harry. He had tried to feel his way towards the still living brat, knowing that his unbreakable vow of protection could tell him much once he stopped suppressing it so viciously.

"Take the girl, this one's mine," Tom ordered haughtily even as Harry detected a hint of desperation in Riddle's voice.

"I can clearly see that she is dead from where I stand. It is equally clear that you are not a normal child and likely not a child at all. Where as the brat in your arms _is_ one of my students and more so is under my protection for other reasons," Snape informed him icily.

Tom's magic flared in anger, causing Harry's scar to briefly flare with the other boy's temper. Severus grunted in pain as he instinctively clutched at the Dark Mark and landed on his knees, eyes wide in shock. They froze, each assessing the other and this new information.

"Why would you protect him? From all accounts I or my older self want the brat dead yet your reaction says that you are one of my knights," Tom grumbled mutinously. Harry dazedly wondered what the hell was going on.

"Knights? ...never mind. I was... am a spy. Due to circumstances involving various magical vows I am split between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord... yourself. At the moment my only unquestionable loyalty is to the boy in your arms, due in part to an unbreakable vow I was tricked into swearing during a time of great grief," Snape bit out, his tone a mix of hesitancy and fear. "My association with Mr. Potter is necessarily rocky and were I to inform your... elder self of any of this he would not let me finish my explanation but instead declare me a traitor on the spot. The prompt torture and execution would prevent me from informing him that these circumstances derived in large part from following his orders."

A low moan from the direction of Ginny's body proved that all of them had been mistaken, she was still alive. Something inside Harry hurt and for a panicky moment he knew he was going to loose control of whatever accidental magic he had always used to hide his injuries and scars. His lunge to escape and try to hide surprised Tom long enough that Harry briefly broke free only to be swiftly recaptured by a tackle from the teenage Dark Lord. Harry's trembling told the Slytherin that something was very wrong.

"Shush, its alright. I won't let him hurt you," Tom said gently, holding the terrified second year close to his chest.

Instinctively, Harry reached for the bond in desperation and _shoved_ bringing Riddle to his knees but failing to break free of his grip.

"You don't understand! Let me go! You'll get hurt!" Harry said in a panic, not really aware of what he was babbling as he continued to try and get free.

"I'm not letting you go!" Tom hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry swung wildly, eventually landing a solid hit and scrambled free. Snape expected the brat to head towards him as a potential source of protection but instead the imp tried to get as far away from the other inhabitants of the room as possible. His magic finally let loose before he could get more than twenty feet as the glamours covering his battered, scared body came down with a vengeance. A strand of magic struck each of the others in the room barring Ginny and _held_ , refusing to release them as Harry screamed. Their own magics reacted, surging forwards in a wave of protective soothing magic as Harry's magic flared dangerously. Something ancient about the chamber recognized what was happening and woke enough to help clamp down on the magic pouring from the twelve year old, containing it until it finally subsided into something like exhaustion. Neither Snape nor Riddle were surprised when Harry slowly collapsed to the floor.

"For the moment I believe that we can agree that we both want him alive and healthy. We can discuss extenuating circumstances later," Tom offered neutrally.

Snape gave a sharp nod of agreement and they both headed for Harry's crumpled form. The Basilisk muttered something sulkily about not getting a decent sized meal as it watched them work, knowing that the insensate Ginny wasn't a threat. What they discovered when they got to Harry stopped them dead for a moment before they were quickly at his side casting spells and gently rearranging him on the stone floor. Tom very carefully saw to Harry's comfort while Snape cast diagnostic after diagnostic mentally railing at whoever had done this much damage to a _child_ , even if he was the Brat-Who-Lived-To-Make-His-Life-Impossible.

"Qualifications?" Riddle asked tersely as they worked.

"Master of Potions and Defense," Snape answered absently as he went over the results of one of the more technical scans. "There's no help for it he needs to see a proper healer and the damage we just discovered has to be reported. This preliminary history indicates that the damage goes back _years_. I don't know how he got into Gryffindor with the sort of trauma this indicates... unless the bloody hat took his stoicism as courage to face the unknown or some other similar rubbish. Once he's stable I'm demanding a damn resort. If nothing else I can take temporary guardianship once he's in my house."

"I thought Potion Masters were only a step away from being full healers?" Tom challenged aggressively, not wanting to share Harry with _anyone_.

"We are but because of a lack of several magical vows we have to have our conclusions confirmed separately when a magical child is involved with the likelihood of needing to legally remove said child from their current guardians," Snape shot back. "If you don't want anyone to know who you are we can claim that you were trapped down here in some sort of magical stasis or something. I can act to take guardianship of both of you based on the clear magical bond we've already formed, which will further allow us to sort this out privately."

"Acceptable," Tom said pompously.

Snape didn't waste any more time as he quickly gathered Harry into his arms and levitated the still unconscious Ginny before heading towards the entrance to the chamber. Tom opted to shrink the Basilisk so that it was barely a foot long, using a powerful parsel spell to get around the natural magic resistance in a timely fashion before catching up to them. The moment they got topside Snape led them towards the hospital wing, intent on using the floo to take them all to St. Mungoes. He was fully planning to file charges against whoever was Harry's caretakers and magical guardian along with apply for guardianship of both boys.

"Let me carry him. I won't risk loosing him and the girl is repulsive to me," Tom demanded, arms outstretched to take Harry. Snape debated for a moment before reluctantly complying, taking Ginny in his own arms for the floo trip.

"St. Mungoes!" Snape called before stepping into the emerald flames. The moment he arrived he whirled to see Tom following on his heels with Harry in his arms. Something inside him relaxed that Harry was safe then the worry about his poor condition kicked in.

"I need a healer!" Snape thundered, robes flaring like bat wings as his little party stalked towards the information desk.

The information desk witch looked up ready to yell at him to get in line before realizing who exactly he was and scrambled to find an unoccupied healer. As a potions master that experimented with dangerous brews he had an emergency portkey straight to the emergency area and was well known to the staff for the potions he provided. Since the portkey could only carry one and Dumbledore refused to make an exception to the school's wards for it he had forgone using it. He would be correcting the carrying capacity post haste and taking Lucius up on his offer to overrule the old goat on the matter the moment he had a chance to contact his old friend.

Ginny was quickly shuttled off to be examined as her parents were contacted but when they moved to take Harry something about the situation felt off. Neither Riddle nor Snape were willing or even able to be separated from him.

"There was something of a magical flare. His magic connected to us and the shrunken Basilisk Tom is carrying. It... bonded us. I doubt we would have been able to leave the location at all without being together, including bringing the Basilisk. Incidentally, they apparently have an inner eyelid that allows them to avoid harming people on accident," Snape explained, frustrated beyond belief that he couldn't be more specific. "Potter collapsed after our magic helped contain his and we naturally tried to tend to him. We discovered that he'd been wearing a glamour and the subsequent damage being hidden. I still need to contact the Aurors and file charges against whoever has been acting as his guardian and caretaker."

"We'll floo the DMLE right away Master Snape. The accidental bond, though currently uncategorized, automatically gives you custody and medical authority," the Healer informed him. "Honestly? If whatever caused this kind of damage to our Savior continued I wouldn't be surprised at him either disappearing or being found very dead. Its a miracle that he's alive and we can thank his insanely large core for that. The remnants of the blocks we just found are fading rapidly so expect the bond to strengthen drastically. Bare in mind that with this bond you will first form a parental bond with him only for the power and orientation of the bond to shift later. If it does change, which it might or might not, it will likely be towards something closer to that of a romantic partnership at such a time expect random bouts of lust and an intense need to simply hold him. Though the romantic aspect is likely to form first with the other young man it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he needed both of you to help ground him. Which is one of the reasons I'm bringing up the possible change now rather than 3-5 years from now. The... serpent also likely just became the joint familiar for the three of you. Expect to need them in relatively close proximity for the rest of your life regardless of any changes or lack there of in the bond."

"What would have been the alternative had this bond not formed?" Snape asked very carefully. He wasn't happy about some of the possibilities that had just been presented to him but knew that nothing could be done. The fact that he had needed to slam his Occlumency shields down on his anger about the magical blocks was just very nasty icing on the poisoned cake that today was becoming.

"Master Snape you and all of Hogwarts as well as everything in a 50 mile radius would be dead," the Healer told him flatly. "You acted as an anchor, an incredibly effective one, and a point of both reference and safety. That allowed you to help control the outburst of magic, an outburst that wouldn't have been necessary if he hadn't been abused, malnourished, and stressed beyond all belief. That boy never should have _needed_ any of that but it was the safest option at the time. Mr. Riddle informed me that he tried to get far enough away that the distance would protect you in the limited time between his realization of what was happening and the outburst. This is a very good sign but you will have to watch that the protective tendencies don't turn into a suicidal belief that his death would protect the people around him. His self-esteem is already nearly to the point that he might choose to end his own suffering if he can not find a way to alleviate it. The outburst was also a cry for help and a desperate attempt to avoid considering suicide. You have a chance to help him, regardless of anything else. I have no idea why he chose you, Mr. Riddle, and an ancient Basilisk of all things for his new family but there you have it."

"Thank you, Byron," Severus said softly falling towards deep thought only to be jerked back to reality with the Healer's next words.

"Severus, keep our lord safe? I don't know why he's allowing this but he has claimed you and Potter just as much as Potter claimed the two of you," Byron said in a low hiss. He had felt Riddle's magic and had to fight not to kneel to him but there had been no hiding the existence of the Dark Mark on his arm now that the teen knew about its existence. "If you can get Lord Malfoy to help I suggest you do it. A lot of people aren't happy and I was ordered by someone, I don't know who, to find a way to break your bond. Lucky for us it isn't possible and will only open up to include someone else if Potter needs someone else to help stabilize him or another mate. Seeing this bond and what it would have taken to create it I can understand why our lord lost his body that night. That brat is _powerful_ and I advised our lord to take a deaging potion. He agreed and we called it a remedy for an accidental dosing with an aging potion before he was locked into stasis. They are about the same age now and keeping them together is a good idea. Severus, I _really_ don't want to have to deal with an insane mad man again and the two of you can keep him _sane_."

"Understood. May I have the potions regime?" Severus agreed with more than a little foreboding as he was handed the list of potions they would all need.

Snape was more resigned than anything to note that all three of them had been assigned special health potions to repair previous damage, his own examination having been exceptionally uncomfortable. What both surprised him yet was also equally unsurprising was the healer's order to _talk_ with each other about as much as possible. It was ostensibly to leach any emotional poison but it would also serve as a way for him to monitor the sanity of his two powerful brats and counter any attempts at dosing them with potions.

Collecting the two twelve year old parselmouths, one green-eyed and one brown-eyed took barely a moment. They quickly met up with the Auror who had finally arrived only to be escorted to the DMLE for a talk with Madam Bones. It had already been a long day and the paperwork would make it all the longer. Severus briefly wondered if he should have called Lucius before leaving the Hospital until he caught sight of a ghastly multi-colored robe and long beard. Dumbledore's arrival made it very clear that they had overstayed their welcome and they would have to hurry up their escape if they wanted to avoid the old coot. Another floo trip and they were sitting down to a talk with Head Auror Bones.

"How may I help you today Potions Master Snape?" Madam Bones asked congenially as they took a seat in front of her desk, Harry and Tom sharing one seat while Snape took the other. 

"Would you send someone to get Lucius Malfoy? I fear we will be needing his expertise before this is done and I almost didn't get us out of St. Mungoes before being waylaid. This _needs_ to go on record and I'd rather not have the situation compromised by meddling idiots. Enough damage had already been done," Snape informed.

Bones raised an eyebrow in surprise and sent off a priority memo for Lucius Malfoy, knowing he was probably in some meeting or other and thus in the building. After seeing the memo off the dour man handed over the official copy of Harry's complete medical history along with the Healer's notes about the newly formed bond. Lucius arrived just as the woman lost her temper with what she was reading and her magic started breaking the glass in the room, frightening Harry. Tom quickly pulled the other boy from his place next to him into his lap, defending them both from flying shards with his own magic.

"I take it this is going to be bad," Lucius asked lightly in an attempt to dissipate the heavy atmosphere.

"I apologize boys but this... is unconscionable and I sincerely hope that Master Snape and Lord Malfoy will be pressing charges on your behalf," Madam Bones informed them. Her anger was barely under control as she repaired the damage and checked them for injuries.

"I don't blame you for your reaction," Snape said sourly. "I'm having to employ an almost dangerous amount of Occlumency shields to keep my own temper and will badly need to destroy something once I and the boys are safe."

"Well, one thing is for certain with these documents you do have custody and no one can take it from you. In fact it will trump any attempt to send you to Azkaban barring a KISSable offense. You can be assured that any attempt to break the bond without such justification is completely illegal and I encourage you to either come to me or take the boys and run. I know of a few Ministry employees who might try something so sickening as that," Madam Bones told him sincerely. "I say this because I know that Fudge is an idiot and might try something just to make himself look good. If you have need of an unimpeachable safe haven I open my home to you and the boys."

Harry didn't understand what she meant by that but the response of the other wizards was closer to being floored. This told Harry that the nice lady had offered something important. He wasn't an idiot by any means but every time he'd tried to get help before or show his intelligence he'd been badly punished for it.

"I don't have to go back? To the Dursleys? Dumbledore isn't making me go back like last year?" Harry asked with a hopefulness that broke their hearts, driving home that this was a badly used child.

Tom growled and clutched Harry close, realizing the implications of his questions since he hadn't been allowed to see the medical results of his new "brother".

"No brat, you'll be living with me and Tom," Severus told him honestly, the sting gone from his voice to be replaced with a mixture of weariness and concern. The joyful laughter that burst from the green-eyed imp and the ecstatic dancing of his magic filled the rest of them with a warmth and joy of their own.

"Haven't you been horrible to him since that first lesson?" Lucius asked with concern.

"Which is why its so baffling and worrisome that he wants _me_ of all people in the bond his magic created. His medical results actually answer why he would take me over whoever has been caring for him until now," Severus said grumpily. There wasn't any heat in his tone, Lucius noticed, but only his normal fond grumpiness that close friends had learned to see through.


	26. Chamber Change v4

Emerald eyes matched with messy black hair and a skinny, malnourished body stare in shock as the gem encrusted sword of Godric Gryffindor falls from the Sorting Hat. Harry really had a bad feeling about this but didn't see another option. Snatching up the sword he grimly faced the Basilisk, careful to keep his eyes from meeting the deadly yellow gaze.

"~Stay still little meal. I will gobble you and your lovely blood and bones up,~" the Basilisk hissed in glee.

"~I didn't want to fight you, either of you. I just wanted to help Ron get his sister back,~" Harry hissed back desperately.

"~Wait!~" Tom Riddle hissed the command and the Basilisk paused in its approach, obeying its master as it automatically closed its inner eyelid as a safety precaution. "~Are you willing to bargain like a Slytherin, Potter?~"

"~Sure, the stupid hat wanted me in Slytherin in the first place. I had to argue to get into Gryffindor,~" Harry admitted. It was a little surreal to be discussing whatever this was completely in parseltongue but at least he wasn't fighting for his life... yet.

Before Harry realized it Riddle was upon him and had knocked the sword out of his grip. A snatch of the smaller boy's arm and quick twist had Harry on his knees with his arm twisted behind his back. Harry's own holly wand trailed down the line of his throat as the emerald-eyed boy swallowed hard. He knew from experience that any attempt to struggle would either get the wand to dig in deep enough to cut off his air, provided no magic was used, or his arm would be broken or dislocated. Harry really didn't want to be that vulnerable so stayed still.

"You will explain what you meant by that," Riddle's clipped voice was only slightly less menacing in English as it had been in Parseltongue.

"The hat said I should go to Slytherin. I had heard bad things about Slytherin and the only boy I met who knew he was going into Slytherin acted like my cousin. I didn't want to share a dorm with someone who would like to set me on fire just because, especially since he didn't see me as anything but a title I didn't even earn. Everyone celebrates the death of my parents as your defeat, no one bothers to see just Harry... and I don't want to be thrown out or sent to an orphanage just because I couldn't keep control of my magic or wouldn't obey," Harry admitted. He knew that showing his weakness to the other boy wasn't the best idea but it was the only thing he could come up with to keep from getting killed within the next five minutes. Right now he was actually half hoping that Riddle decided he could use the situation as blackmail or some sort of control over him because it would keep him alive just that much longer.

"What else?" Riddle asked sharply, sensing that Harry was holding something back.

"Who would expect a serpent in the lion's den? ...And I could copy Ron's behavior... maybe get a family of my own," Harry admitted shamefacedly. Riddle's hand slipped at that admission and for the first time they were skin to skin.

"Wha?! Th..that's impossible! You can't be!" Riddle stammered as he felt the shock of recognition matched only by the familiar magic cohabiting with Harry's own power.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Harry asked a little dizzily.

Distantly Harry heard his holly wand drop to the floor in front of him as the newly freed hand of the memory reached up instinctively to press against his famous curse scar. A jolt of pleasure mixed with astonishment and pain passed through him, leaving him a limp panting heap of quivering muscle that was immediately cradled lovingly by a crooning Tom Riddle. In those moments it seemed that the last of Ginny's life force left her body simultaneously as a drop of blood from a minor cut fell from Harry to land on a nearly invisible rune carved into the stone of the chamber floor. A flash of light, a flare of power and Tom Riddle was not only physically complete in a brand new body but was bound irrevocably to Harry James Potter. Tom could feel the bond from both the new magics and the Horcrux in Harry's scar clearly. The implications were not lost on him.

"~ _Mine!_ ~" Tom hissed gleefully, carefully cradling Harry's slumped form in his arms. Harry muttered something incoherent before finally passing out.

Harry woke to the strangest sight he could ever imagine. Professor Snape was staring down a 1000 year old Basilisk with wand drawn and his eyes never leaving Harry in Riddle's arms.

"He's mine!" Tom said angrily, clutching Harry closer to him as if afraid that he would be snatched away.

"I do not know who or what you are but he is my student and you _will_ return him to me!" Snape shot back, obviously having trouble keeping his temper.

It was hours after Harry had passed out in Tom's arms, not that either were bothering to inform Harry of that detail. Snape had found Ron and Lockheart at the cave-in, arranging for them to be evacuated before clearing the passage and following after Harry. He had tried to feel his way towards the still living brat, knowing that his unbreakable vow of protection could tell him much once he stopped suppressing it so viciously.

"Take the girl, this one's mine," Tom ordered haughtily even as Harry detected a hint of desperation in Riddle's voice.

"I can clearly see that she is dead from where I stand. It is equally clear that you are not a normal child and likely not a child at all. Where as the brat in your arms _is_ one of my students and more so is under my protection for other reasons," Snape informed him icily.

Tom's magic flared in anger, causing Harry's scar to briefly flare with the other boy's temper. Severus grunted in pain as he instinctively clutched at the Dark Mark and landed on his knees, eyes wide in shock. They froze, each assessing the other and this new information.

"Why would you protect him? From all accounts I or my older self want the brat dead yet your reaction says that you are one of my knights," Tom grumbled mutinously. Harry dazedly wondered what the hell was going on.

"Knights? ...never mind. I was... am a spy. Due to circumstances involving various magical vows I am split between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord... yourself. At the moment my only unquestionable loyalty is to the boy in your arms, due in part to an unbreakable vow I was tricked into swearing during a time of great grief," Snape bit out, his tone a mix of hesitancy and fear. "My association with Mr. Potter is necessarily rocky and were I to inform your... elder self of any of this he would not let me finish my explanation but instead declare me a traitor on the spot. The prompt torture and execution would prevent me from informing him that these circumstances derived in large part from following his orders."

A low moan from the direction of Ginny's body proved that all of them had been mistaken, she was still alive. Something inside Harry hurt and for a panicky moment he knew he was going to loose control of whatever accidental magic he had always used to hide his injuries and scars. His lunge to escape and try to hide surprised Tom long enough that Harry briefly broke free only to be swiftly recaptured by a tackle from the teenage Dark Lord. Harry's trembling told the Slytherin that something was very wrong.

"Shush, its alright. I won't let him hurt you," Tom said gently, holding the terrified second year close to his chest.

Instinctively, Harry reached for the bond in desperation and _shoved_ bringing Riddle to his knees but failing to break free of his grip.

"You don't understand! Let me go! You'll get hurt!" Harry said in a panic, not really aware of what he was babbling as he continued to try and get free.

"I'm not letting you go!" Tom hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry swung wildly, eventually landing a solid hit and scrambled free. Snape expected the brat to head towards him as a potential source of protection but instead the imp tried to get as far away from the other inhabitants of the room as possible. His magic finally let loose before he could get more than twenty feet as the glamours covering his battered, scared body came down with a vengeance. A strand of magic struck each of the others in the room barring Ginny and _held_ , refusing to release them as Harry screamed. Their own magics reacted, surging forwards in a wave of protective soothing magic as Harry's magic flared dangerously. Something ancient about the chamber recognized what was happening and woke enough to help clamp down on the magic pouring from the twelve year old, containing it until it finally subsided into something like exhaustion. Neither Snape nor Riddle were surprised when Harry slowly collapsed to the floor.

"For the moment I believe that we can agree that we both want him alive and healthy. We can discuss extenuating circumstances later," Tom offered neutrally.

Snape gave a sharp nod of agreement and they both headed for Harry's crumpled form. The Basilisk muttered something sulkily about not getting a decent sized meal as it watched them work, knowing that the insensate Ginny wasn't a threat. What they discovered when they got to Harry stopped them dead for a moment before they were quickly at his side casting spells and gently rearranging him on the stone floor. Tom very carefully saw to Harry's comfort while Snape cast diagnostic after diagnostic mentally railing at whoever had done this much damage to a _child_ , even if he was the Brat-Who-Lived-To-Make-His-Life-Impossible.

"Qualifications?" Riddle asked tersely as they worked.

"Master of Potions and Defense," Snape answered absently as he went over the results of one of the more technical scans. "There's no help for it he needs to see a proper healer and the damage we just discovered has to be reported. This preliminary history indicates that the damage goes back _years_. I don't know how he got into Gryffindor with the sort of trauma this indicates... unless the bloody hat took his stoicism as courage to face the unknown or some other similar rubbish. Once he's stable I'm demanding a damn resort. If nothing else I can take temporary guardianship once he's in my house."

"I thought Potion Masters were only a step away from being full healers?" Tom challenged aggressively, not wanting to share Harry with _anyone_.

"We are but because of a lack of several magical vows we have to have our conclusions confirmed separately when a magical child is involved with the likelihood of needing to legally remove said child from their current guardians," Snape shot back. "If you don't want anyone to know who you are we can claim that you were trapped down here in some sort of magical stasis or something. I can act to take guardianship of both of you based on the clear magical bond we've already formed, which will further allow us to sort this out privately."

"Acceptable," Tom said pompously.

Snape didn't waste any more time as he quickly gathered Harry into his arms and levitated the still unconscious Ginny before heading towards the entrance to the chamber. Tom opted to shrink the Basilisk so that it was barely a foot long, using a powerful parsel spell to get around the natural magic resistance in a timely fashion before catching up to them. The moment they got topside Snape led them towards the hospital wing, intent on using the floo to take them all to St. Mungoes. He was fully planning to file charges against whoever was Harry's caretakers and magical guardian along with apply for guardianship of both boys.

"Let me carry him. I won't risk loosing him and the girl is repulsive to me," Tom demanded, arms outstretched to take Harry. Snape debated for a moment before reluctantly complying, taking Ginny in his own arms for the floo trip.

"St. Mungoes!" Snape called before stepping into the emerald flames. The moment he arrived he whirled to see Tom following on his heels with Harry in his arms. Something inside him relaxed that Harry was safe then the worry about his poor condition kicked in.

"I need a healer!" Snape thundered, robes flaring like bat wings as his little party stalked towards the information desk.

The information desk witch looked up ready to yell at him to get in line before realizing who exactly he was and scrambled to find an unoccupied healer. As a potions master that experimented with dangerous brews he had an emergency portkey straight to the emergency area and was well known to the staff for the potions he provided. Since the portkey could only carry one and Dumbledore refused to make an exception to the school's wards for it he had forgone using it. He would be correcting the carrying capacity post haste and taking Lucius up on his offer to overrule the old goat on the matter the moment he had a chance to contact his old friend.

Ginny was quickly shuttled off to be examined as her parents were contacted but when they moved to take Harry something about the situation felt off. Neither Riddle nor Snape were willing or even able to be separated from him.

"There was something of a magical flare. His magic connected to us and the shrunken Basilisk Tom is carrying. It... bonded us. I doubt we would have been able to leave the location at all without being together, including bringing the Basilisk. Incidentally, they apparently have an inner eyelid that allows them to avoid harming people on accident," Snape explained, frustrated beyond belief that he couldn't be more specific. "Potter collapsed after our magic helped contain his and we naturally tried to tend to him. We discovered that he'd been wearing a glamour and the subsequent damage being hidden. I still need to contact the Aurors and file charges against whoever has been acting as his guardian and caretaker."

"We'll floo the DMLE right away Master Snape. The accidental bond, though currently uncategorized, automatically gives you custody and medical authority," the Healer informed him. "Honestly? If whatever caused this kind of damage to our Savior continued I wouldn't be surprised at him either disappearing or being found very dead. Its a miracle that he's alive and we can thank his insanely large core for that. The remnants of the blocks we just found are fading rapidly so expect the bond to strengthen drastically. Bare in mind that with this bond you will first form a parental bond with him only for the power and orientation of the bond to shift later. If it does change, which it might or might not, it will likely be towards something closer to that of a romantic partnership at such a time expect random bouts of lust and an intense need to simply hold him. Though the romantic aspect is likely to form first with the other young man it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he needed both of you to help ground him. Which is one of the reasons I'm bringing up the possible change now rather than 3-5 years from now. The... serpent also likely just became the joint familiar for the three of you. Expect to need them in relatively close proximity for the rest of your life regardless of any changes or lack there of in the bond."

"What would have been the alternative had this bond not formed?" Snape asked very carefully. He wasn't happy about some of the possibilities that had just been presented to him but knew that nothing could be done. The fact that he had needed to slam his Occlumency shields down on his anger about the magical blocks was just very nasty icing on the poisoned cake that today was becoming.

"Master Snape you and all of Hogwarts as well as everything in a 50 mile radius would be dead," the Healer told him flatly. "You acted as an anchor, an incredibly effective one, and a point of both reference and safety. That allowed you to help control the outburst of magic, an outburst that wouldn't have been necessary if he hadn't been abused, malnourished, and stressed beyond all belief. That boy never should have _needed_ any of that but it was the safest option at the time. Mr. Riddle informed me that he tried to get far enough away that the distance would protect you in the limited time between his realization of what was happening and the outburst. This is a very good sign but you will have to watch that the protective tendencies don't turn into a suicidal belief that his death would protect the people around him. His self-esteem is already nearly to the point that he might choose to end his own suffering if he can not find a way to alleviate it. The outburst was also a cry for help and a desperate attempt to avoid considering suicide. You have a chance to help him, regardless of anything else. I have no idea why he chose you, Mr. Riddle, and an ancient Basilisk of all things for his new family but there you have it."

"Thank you, Byron," Severus said softly falling towards deep thought only to be jerked back to reality with the Healer's next words.

"Severus, keep our lord safe? I don't know why he's allowing this but he has claimed you and Potter just as much as Potter claimed the two of you," Byron said in a low hiss. He had felt Riddle's magic and had to fight not to kneel to him but there had been no hiding the existence of the Dark Mark on his arm now that the teen knew about its existence. "If you can get Lord Malfoy to help I suggest you do it. A lot of people aren't happy and I was ordered by someone, I don't know who, to find a way to break your bond. Lucky for us it isn't possible and will only open up to include someone else if Potter needs someone else to help stabilize him or another mate. Seeing this bond and what it would have taken to create it I can understand why our lord lost his body that night. That brat is _powerful_ and I advised our lord to take a deaging potion. He agreed and we called it a remedy for an accidental dosing with an aging potion before he was locked into stasis. They are about the same age now and keeping them together is a good idea. Severus, I _really_ don't want to have to deal with an insane mad man again and the two of you can keep him _sane_."

"Understood. May I have the potions regime?" Severus agreed with more than a little foreboding as he was handed the list of potions they would all need.

Snape was more resigned than anything to note that all three of them had been assigned special health potions to repair previous damage, his own examination having been exceptionally uncomfortable. What both surprised him yet was also equally unsurprising was the healer's order to _talk_ with each other about as much as possible. It was ostensibly to leach any emotional poison but it would also serve as a way for him to monitor the sanity of his two powerful brats and counter any attempts at dosing them with potions.

Collecting the two twelve year old parselmouths, one green-eyed and one brown-eyed took barely a moment. They quickly met up with the Auror who had finally arrived only to be escorted to the DMLE for a talk with Madam Bones. It had already been a long day and the paperwork would make it all the longer. Severus briefly wondered if he should have called Lucius before leaving the Hospital until he caught sight of a ghastly multi-colored robe and long beard. Dumbledore's arrival made it very clear that they had overstayed their welcome and they would have to hurry up their escape if they wanted to avoid the old coot. Another floo trip and they were sitting down to a talk with Head Auror Bones.

"How may I help you today Potions Master Snape?" Madam Bones asked congenially as they took a seat in front of her desk, Harry and Tom sharing one seat while Snape took the other. 

"Would you send someone to get Lucius Malfoy? I fear we will be needing his expertise before this is done and I almost didn't get us out of St. Mungoes before being waylaid. This _needs_ to go on record and I'd rather not have the situation compromised by meddling idiots. Enough damage had already been done," Snape informed her seriously.

Bones raised an eyebrow in surprise and sent off a priority memo for Lucius Malfoy, knowing he was probably in some meeting or other and thus in the building. After seeing the memo off the dour man handed over the official copy of Harry's complete medical history along with the Healer's notes about the newly formed bond. Lucius arrived just as the woman lost her temper with what she was reading and her magic started breaking the glass in the room, frightening Harry. Tom quickly pulled the other boy from his place next to him into his lap, defending them both from flying shards with his own magic.

"I take it this is going to be bad," Lucius asked lightly in an attempt to dissipate the heavy atmosphere.

"I apologize boys but this... is unconscionable and I sincerely hope that Master Snape and Lord Malfoy will be pressing charges on your behalf," Madam Bones informed them. Her anger was barely under control as she repaired the damage and checked them for injuries.

"I don't blame you for your reaction," Snape said sourly. "I'm having to employ an almost dangerous amount of Occlumency shields to keep my own temper and will badly need to destroy something once I and the boys are safe."

"Well, one thing is for certain with these documents you do have custody and no one can take it from you. In fact it will trump any attempt to send you to Azkaban barring a KISSable offense. You can be assured that any attempt to break the bond without such justification is completely illegal and I encourage you to either come to me or take the boys and run. I know of a few Ministry employees who might try something so sickening as that," Madam Bones told him sincerely. "I say this because I know that Fudge is an idiot and might try something just to make himself look good. If you have need of an unimpeachable safe haven I open my home to you and the boys."

Harry didn't understand what she meant by that but the response of the other wizards was closer to being floored. This told Harry that the nice lady had offered something important. He wasn't an idiot by any means but every time he'd tried to get help before or show his intelligence he'd been badly punished for it.

"I don't have to go back? To the Dursleys? Dumbledore isn't making me go back like last year?" Harry asked with a hopefulness that broke their hearts, driving home that this was a badly used child.

Tom growled and clutched Harry close, realizing the implications of his questions since he hadn't been allowed to see the medical results of his new "brother".

"No brat, you'll be living with me and Tom," Severus told him honestly, the sting gone from his voice to be replaced with a mixture of weariness and concern. The joyful laughter that burst from the green-eyed imp and the ecstatic dancing of his magic filled the rest of them with a warmth and joy of their own.

"Haven't you been horrible to him since that first lesson?" Lucius asked with concern.

"Which is why its so baffling and worrisome that he wants _me_ of all people in the bond his magic created. His medical results actually answer why he would take me over whoever has been caring for him until now," Severus said grumpily. There wasn't any heat in his tone, Lucius noticed, only his normal fond grumpiness that close friends had learned to see through.

"Master Snape, would you please explain to me why you rushed them to St. Mungoes and then into my office? Don't get me wrong I am exceedingly grateful that you did but I would like to know what thoughts prompted such a response," Madam Bones asked not unkindly.

"There was a chance that his magic would lash out dangerously, which is what led to my examination down in the chamber once a truce was established. The subsequent rush to St. Mungoes was actually for legal reasons. I can't start the legal paperwork to remove him from his family as I am not a fully licensed Healer yet I know that Dumbledore has been actively withholding information from parents. I was unsure if he would attempt to hide the incident and blame it on the chamber situation, using our safe return to the rest of the school to prove everything had been handled. We only escaped from St. Mungoes just as I caught a glimpse of Dumbledore arriving. Too many people want control of Potter for this to be handled as anything but above board and legally. As a member of the bond I have the right to disclose its existence and particulars, keeping it secret would only put us at risk. Especially since I suspect that breaking the bond or killing one of us would result in the death of all three of us. Risking my own life is one thing but I can not in good conscience risk their lives by withholding the information or refusing to act on the evidence of abuse post haste. I clearly remember how it was when Dumbledore chose to ignore my own abuse and threaten me when several fellow classmates nearly killed me during my fifth year," Severus explained somewhat hesitantly. "Dumbledore repeatedly ignores such cases and seems to purposefully exacerbate any that are discovered in Slytherin house. The other houses he generally convinces that whatever he asks of them is for the _greater good_. I have worked with Poppy Pomfrey for years to quietly report the situations in a way they would actually be addressed since whenever we attempt to work through the standard channels Dumbledore completely trivializes the concern or dismisses it out of hand."

Bones was by turns furious and appalled, partly because of her own niece being a student and partly because she was effectively a parent herself.

"Apparently, we will be agreeing to lend a few Aurors to fill the recently vacated Defense position this year," Madam Bones' voice was cold as ice yet still professional as she forcibly reigned in her temper.

"The board was never informed of this," Lucius said in faint shock, pale to the point of nearly fainting.

"I've tried but he kept threatening me with Azkaban and saying things like Lily would be disappointed if I didn't do this or that. Sometimes, he would even try for the angle of how reprehensible it was to suggest splitting loving families or of the damage it would do if wizards thought that muggles were monsters," Severus said angrily, his frustration clear. "He tricked me into an unbreakable vow to protect Potter and I can honestly say that I have never been so glad to fall for one of his manipulations in my entire life. It allowed me to talk to you about this because it presents a very real danger to Potter. My hands have been tied for years no matter how I've fought to protect the children ever since he forced me into my teaching post."

"These papers say that you are to return to St. Mungoes within the week for a check on your progress and the progress within the bond," Amelia Bones pointed out delicately. The change of subject allowed her to breath and reflect on the dangerous information she had just been given. There would be an official if secret investigation of the man currently in charge of their children.

"Really?" Snape asked wearily. He was _tired_ and needed to get the boys someplace safe.

"Who did you see?" Lucius asked, latching on to the detail with interest. He would think about the legal tap dancing that Dumbledore was performing later, when he was more rational and less terrified for either his friend or his son. There was a good chance that Draco would not be returning to Hogwarts for his third year... perhaps he should be looking at Durmstrang or one of the American schools.

"Byron Cuttlebrink," Snape said with a snort. "He knows me well enough to recognize that I was in a hurry but would check the records he shoved in my hand once we were safe for the night. The man has also treated me often enough to know that I wouldn't have stayed in St. Mungoes without a very compelling reason. I don't like hospitals or a healer's domain. Its one reason I went into potions rather than healing."

"I will need your statement about your treatment as a student and later your attempts to get help for the children under your care. Owing to your changed circumstances I will accept the statement by owl within the week provided the ink and/or parchment is soaked in truth serum. If you don't want to give a particular detail simply note that you do not feel comfortable providing said detail at the time. As potions are your craft you will know that this allows for a truthful account without forcing the revelation of uncomfortable or dangerous secrets by noting that you don't wish to share the details. I will also need an accounting of how and why you are burdened with an unbreakable vow to protect Mr. Potter," Bones dictated. "Do you wish to be placed in a safehouse and/or for an Auror escort?"

"... yes, I cannot risk the boys," Snape said in a tone of defeat as the more dangerous ramifications of his actions came crashing down about his ears.

"I would offer my home as a suitable location. Indeed, I suspect I need to discuss Hogwarts business with Master Snape in any case," Lucius offered softly, meeting the eyes of his friend.

"As long as mini-malfoy isn't such a prat," Harry grumbled reminding the adults that they were there. Tom shushed him and tried to cuddle him again.

"I'm not getting rid of Bailey," Tom said challengingly.

"Bailey?" Lucius asked in curiosity. Tom showed them the shrunken Basilisk.

"I suppose this is the... ah, snake that was mentioned as part of the bond?" Amelia Bones asked somewhat hesitantly. The healer's records made note of the bond extending to the snake but didn't specify the species of snake.

"He's colored like a Basilisk and says he was Salazar Slytherin's familiar. I can talk to him and he promised to behave unless someone tries to hurt me," Tom explained childishly, playing his new age for all it was worth. "Hurting me is the same as hurting Harry or Snape. I can feel the magic making us part of each other."

"As long as you explain exactly what he can do, how large he is normally, and keep him with you so that we don't have to worry about running into him without being able to talk to him," Lucius said severely, an odd look in his eye. "We don't want him hurting or killing anyone on accident."

"Yes sir!" Tom said eagerly before turning to Harry and encouraging him to pet the shrunken Basilisk.

"I thank you Lord Malfoy. Would you like an Auror detachment to stay with you to help protect them or are your family wards sufficient?" Amelia asked carefully, aware of how often some of the other departments borrowed her Aurors to search his home for Dark objects.

It was then that the implications of taking on both Dumbledore _and_ Fudge hit, making her mentally groan at the nightmare this was going to be even if she didn't harbor the bonded trio. It still wasn't something that she could bring herself to refuse should they ask for sanctuary in her household. It made her immensely grateful for Malfoy's offer of sanctuary to the trio.

"No, but thank you. Severus? Are you ready to leave?" Lucius asked gently. Severus nodded, dragging himself to his feet before they bid Madam Bones adieu. They took their leave and flooed to Malfoy Manor, yet again just missing a nearly frantic Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can now find the rest of this at:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7598236/chapters/17291200


	27. Chamber v4.1

The moment they stepped foot into Malfoy Manor and Tom saw they were alone he stopped masking his power, something he had decided to do when being examined by Healer Cuttlebrink to avoid problems. This resulted in alerting Lucius to his actual identity. The look on the man's face was _priceless_.

"How?!" Lucius stuttered in shock.

"He was in the diary you slipped Ginny," Harry answered simply. He honestly didn't care at this point if Tom was Voldemort or not, the bond had soothed his fears for the most part. On top of that the obvious care that Tom had given him made him realize part of what he had been missing. Harry wasn't willing to give that up.

"Another one of my knights, how convenient," Tom said with obvious amusement. Both adults watched as he carefully and protectively tucked Harry into his side before moving to sit on one of the couch-like objects. Bailey was presented to Harry so that he could occupy himself by petting the shrunken Basilisk while the others talked.

"I presume that for the moment we will be discussing less than pleasant business?" Severus asked warily as the two Death Eaters took their own seats.

"Harry is a part of that business and will be made aware of how important it is that he survives," Tom said with amusement. "I have no objection to you removing your son from the school and I have no idea what my older self had in the works or indeed the events that have passed since shortly after the death of Myrtle Warren. Her death was an accident but I saw no reason not to use it to my advantage. So I did. I only later realized that I had miscalculated what some of the side effects of the ritual would result in. This relates to Harry in that somehow he became a living version of what I and the diary I was trapped in were. I doubt my elder self is aware of this or the entire Dark Sect would have been fanatical about his protection."

Harry made a small noise of contentment as Bailey grumbled about curious hatchlings before complying with the coaxing to wrap around Harry's wrist.

"From what I concluded due to my earlier brief discussion in the chamber with Severus he has been in Dumbledore's hands the entire time and poorly treated to boot. I may have taken the deaging potion but my mind and memories are still 16 plus 50 years trapped in the diary. You see I took various precautions in protecting my life. Harry some how became an integral part of those protections. This allowed his blood to act as a sort of binder and supplement to what life force I was drawing from the redhead girl, effectively saving her life by completing my actions for me and giving me a new body. I suspect he earned a life debt from her in the process," Tom snickered. "Severus has the bond to me formed by Harry and the mark on his arm. Harry has his scar with its special properties and the bond that was formed in the chamber by his magic. I am not certain if Severus has any other bonds to Harry but the end result is that we are bound together very tightly. I suspect that it is so tight that my own safety net in regards to mortality has extended to them as well, or at least if they die so will I. I have absolutely no idea if this event has separated me from my elder self in these matters or not."

"Pardon my plainess of speech but... you were less than sane by the time you faced the Potters," Lucius informed him, braced for a crucio. Tom nodded agreeably and opted to somewhat explain.

"From what that little girl said of the stories told of my actions I had gathered as much. I suspect that the enhancement rituals I performed had a less than stable effect even if it was only the one which first helped create the diary. I will need to be brought back up to date and I will also have to explain my original plans as I suspect they were warped over the years. Should anyone discover my older self we would need to meet so that I can determine the damage and possibly acquire an updated version of my own memories. As it stands now the bond also prevents me from returning to that madness that so obviously consumed me so you need not worry. I cannot determine the condition and risk of my older self until we have met so approach him with caution," Tom said almost musingly. Harry had turned to playing with his fingers and petting Bailey at the same time, humming in quiet contentment. "I will also still hold all of you to the loyalty oaths that you swore but consider this. I am obviously sane and bonded to two powerful wizards who will maintain that sanity whereas my elder self will also enforce the loyalty oaths and is most likely to be completely mad from one thing or another. The oaths will recognize both of us so should you choose to obey my orders over his they are still considered valid and you are merely helping me heal a strange type of magical injury... a split of personality and self."

"The magic will recognize the difference and judge that you are the rightful one to be giving orders due to your sanity rather than your older self," Severus realized instantly.

"Exactly," Tom said in satisfaction. "I may not have all of our memories but I am still sane and the same can not be said with certainty for any other... pieces that one might stumble across."

"Since Dumbledore was in that memory you showed me do you think he'd be able to recognize you?" Harry asked, proving that he had been paying attention even as he amused himself.

"He's less likely to remember my specific features with how much time has passed but you raise a good point," Tom allowed. His smile was almost indulgent as he retrieved his hand only to tuck Harry more firmly against his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can now find the rest of this at:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7598236/chapters/17291200


	28. Death Eater Digest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Idea suggested by I_kill_Zombies! I'm just expanding on it.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I_kill_Zombies :  
> What if Harry started writing really really bad love poems and sending them to the death eaters and Voldemort? "Roses are red,violets are blue,Lucius has a really sexy ass, but is an arrogant shit", and signs them with a smiley face.  
> ....  
> My thought is that Harry is writing and sending the poetry as a way to screw with the Death Eaters, the more it screws with their heads the better. Ohh, what if Harry started a "favorite" list of Death Eaters (like the music chart Top Ten), Severus is his favorite snarky potions master, Bellatrix is his favorite insane bitch and every week or month sent a copy to the Death Eaters?
> 
> Genuka:  
> What like some sort of Death Eater newspaper? With tidbits he picks up from his visions like who's screwed up the most this month? Or Who managed to enrage Voldy and the top ten times that Month that someone managed to either irritate or startle Voldy into dropping his mental shields?  
> ... that would be awesome! come to think I might try using it in one of my fics.... if no one objects.
> 
> I_kill_Zombies :  
> Exactly like that. Could you imagine the reaction if Rita Skeeter got her hands on a copy and put it in the "Daily Prophet"? Priceless.  
> (If anyone wants to use my ideas/thoughts, all I ask is an comment on where the idea came from.)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Now for the actual Bunny!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna Lovegood, a frail blond girl with light blue eyes and a constantly dreamy expression, wandered over towards her first school friend. Harry Potter, black haired, green-eyed, and somewhat on the small side because of mistreatment at home was pacing and muttering to himself. Nearby bushy-haired Hermione and redhead Ron watched him worriedly. Luna mentally sighed when she noticed Harry rubbing at his scar again before rubbing at his injured hand.

"You know I bet the younger snakes and their hatchlings would like a paper about their Basilisk King. Perhaps about his moods on such and such a day or how his mind decided to share what it was thinking at one point or another. Publishing it might even reduce the bleed through. I'm sure my daddy would help. We could publish it as a Death Eater's digest or in a section of the Quibbler," Luna suggested lightly. "It might cut down on the rage you have been having trouble controlling."

Harry stared at her in shock. "That's brilliant Luna! We can even get the twins to help and think up ridiculous things to report on."

"Harry? I'm not sure that's a good idea," Hermione said worriedly.

"But don't you see? It will help me deal with the stupid visions and I can mock them all at the same time, get rid of my frustrations at them, and its all legal!" Harry enthused, happy he finally had something he could do about the situation. "We can run a speculations section about who are Death Eaters and why."

"Umbridge," Ron said immediately.

"Exactly!" Harry agreed gleefully.

"As long as you get your school work done... I'll help. I want a section that explains muggle things though," Hermione warned. The others quickly agreed and thus was born the writing staff of the Death Eater's Digest.

"We could accept anonymous letters from the Death Eaters that want to contribute. If we use Malfoy as the relay it would stay secret and he could even transfer them during our regular fights. We could even have a section for non-Death Eaters to post questions and stories of their own," Hermione suggested thoughtfully. She was really getting into the idea of this project.

"A section on Prophecies might be nice and on false imprisonment or the definition of magic and its classification for those who don't know it or were taught different. Maybe a section written on the forbidden rituals and holidays to allow for the muggle ones to replace them," Luna suggested. "The ministry is so insistent on changing our records so that parts of our past are lost that he's hurting magic. We could help fix that."

"Please tell me you're joking," Hermione begged. Luna just gave her a sad smile.

"Okay, then we definitely have to have a section asking for clarification of the Dark's reasons and get one of the pureblood families to explain the holidays and stuff," Harry said determinedly.

"Professor Snape can explain many things," Luna suggested. "And it would be a way to show that you were sorry about the memories. Especially if you include parts of the King of Serpents for his potions cupboard."

"I don't know what would be useful or how to harvest it," Harry pointed out in resignation.

"Then send him a note and promise him some Basilisk hide if he helps you and teaches us to harvest it," Luna pointed out reasonably. "His grumpiness might even abate for a few days."

"Or we could trade him some of the snake for a favor later, like helping us prank the rest of the staff!" Ron said enthusiastically. "We wouldn't be able to get away with just pranking Umbridge but if we got the rest of the staff too.... Well, we'd be heroes!"

"Not Professor Snape," Hermione insisted.

"Snape knows how to be late or miss getting hit. He got enough practice against my father and his friends in school," Harry said moodily.

"Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"He didn't deserve what the Marauders did to him! Everyone makes them out to be the perfect people. They're not! They were jut _bullies_ ," Harry nearly exploded before forcefully reigning in the combined tempers of his teenage self and the bleed through from Voldemort. The invective he placed on _bullies_ had Ron and Hermione stumbling back in shock.

"Interesting, and I thought you'd have reveled in that memory," Snape said from just behind him, making Harry jump in surprise.

"Hello Professor Snape. I hope that the Wigwams will cease blinding your sight today," Luna said congenially. Harry gathered his courage and launched into his apology and offer of Basilisk parts before the man could stalk off, assign detention, or take points.

"Do you want potion ingredients? I mean Basilisk parts? I can get them for you but I don't know how to harvest them and I really am sorry about looking in your pensive!" Harry practically babbled, only to be silenced by Hermione's quick hand over his mouth.

"You're babbling," Hermione scolded with a sigh of resignation.

"Look! Granger is trying to smother Potter! About time too!" Malfoy crowed from just down the corridor.

"Move along," Snape said sharply to Draco and the other students before turning on the staff of Death Eater's Digest. "Detention for your cheek Potter. Granger, Lovegood, and Weasley will be joining you tonight at 8."

The lack of true heat in his voice had Luna nodding happily before dragging the others away so they wouldn't have time to get angry at him. The four of them arrived at his office promptly at 8, mostly due to Hermione's fussing, and were ushered inside.

"Explain, fully. I want to know whatever mischief you lot are getting up to that would require bribing me with Basilisk parts," Snape ordered the moment the door was locked and the privacy spells were up. So they did. "That... is a reasonable price for the risks. Very well, we will use this detention to harvest the Basilisk, indeed if it truly was a basilisk. No doubt it wasn't much longer than a man is tall."

"Uh... you might want to ask your best Seventh year potion students to come with us, at least five of them," Ron said tentatively, vividly remembering the size of the shed skin under the rock fall. "The ceiling sort of came down any way when Lockheart tried to Obliviate us, we might need the extra people."

"I'll pay them ten galleons each if they help and I can get an owl to the bank. Umbridge or someone hurt Hedwig trying to take my letters so it may have to wait until break or a Hogsmeade weekend but I'll pay them," Harry offered quickly. He really didn't want to be stuck harvesting more than 60 feet of Basilisk with just his friends and Snape. It would take _days_.

"Very well... You will be providing the full story of your first trip to the chamber," Snape informed them, mentally cursing at the missing information before sending out messages to his entire Seventh year class and instructed them to come to his office post haste.

A word to a House elf had what little potions equipment that doubled for use in harvesting retrieved from the dorms of each of the four students. They checked their kits while he collected his own as they waited for the seventh year students. When they finally arrived Harry couldn't recognize most of them and mentally shrugged before leading the group to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Professor why are we standing outside a girl's loo?" a seventh year Ravenclaw asked confusedly.

"Just a sec. We're going into Slytherin's Chamber to look at the dead Basilisk and I have to talk Myrtle into ignoring us," Harry said distractedly.

"OH! Why Harry you've come to visit!" the voice of Myrtle said with a giggle as she floated out of one of the stalls.

"Hi Myrtle. We need to go down to the Chamber of Secrets again. Do you think you can warn us if anyone shows up to follow us? Or warn Professor Snape if someone needs us? It will take us awhile to get back out you see. Last time Fawkes had to carry us out," Harry explained, much to the shock of their helpers.

"Harry, did you think of a way back out? I'm not good on a broom," Hermione asked quickly, realizing they actually hadn't planed this all that well.

"Ropes? I can always summon my Firebolt if I leave the entrance open and carry everyone back up," Harry suggested with a shrug. He knew that Riddle had regularly gone down to the chamber after discovering it before Myrtle died but wasn't sure how he'd gotten back up the pipes.

"Lets open it and let them see the way down before figuring out how to come back up," Ron suggested. Harry nodded his agreement and hissed the entrance open.

"I've heard you talking in your sleep in Parsel a couple of times and you've said that one a lot, what does it mean?" Ron asked, intrigued while everyone else gaped at the giant open pipe.

"Open," Harry said with a grin. "It seems to mostly be the password for any Parsel locked secret passages but I haven't had a chance to check more than the chamber since most of them are probably in the dungeon. I bet I could even get into the Slytherin Common room with it."

"That would have been better than having to knock out Crabbe and Goyle in second year to use the Polyjuice potion that Hermione brewed for us," Ron agreed sagely. The sudden drop in temperature had them suddenly remembering that _Snape_ was in the room.

"I take it Miss. Granger is the one responsible for my missing Boomslang skin that year?" Snape drawled menacingly. The boys gulped hard and sent their friend an apologetic look which she waved away.

"Is it still a fun slide down?" Luna asked, redirecting attention to the pipe and how they had gotten down the first time.

"Probably but there is a lot of muck and stuff on the pipe and bones at the bottom," Harry informed them. "Then there's the rock fall further in because of Lockheart being stupid. I think the shed skin is still trapped under the rocks. We can collect it if Snape thinks he can use it for potions or something."

"Do you have any idea what basilisk parts are worth if what you're saying is in any way true?" Snape demanded in exasperation.

"Nope!" Harry said cheerfully before jumping into the pipe with a gleeful shout.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled after he caught up with Harry at the bottom of the slide. "You could have been killed!"

"So? Its not like a lot of people will miss me not to mention I've got a madman after my blood," Harry said with a complete lack of worry about his own safety that struck Snape as utterly _wrong_.

Hermione immediately started berating him about his risk taking, having missed the exchange between Harry and Snape during her own slide down. The potion master noted that Hermione was gently soothed and no promise was given that Potter would take more care. A quick cushioning charm made it so that anyone who followed wouldn't land on the hard floor but on their feet instead. Once everyone was there they took a moment to clean up themselves and the area before moving forwards. Harry and Ron were proven right when they found the tunnle mostly still filled in at the cave-in sight.

"Up there is where I pulled Ginny back through and Ron helped me sort her out," Harry pointed out the small hole near the ceiling.

"We're going to need Filius," Snape muttered, sending off a quick patronus to fetch the Charms Master.

"Don't tell Dumbledore," Harry said suddenly. "I... don't want him to know."

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure, its like the school will stop us from getting to the Chamber if Dumbledore is told or something like that. If it were Voldemore angry over it I'd already be on the ground screaming and trying to rip open my scar," Harry admitted with a look of confusion.

"But.. that didn't happen the last time," Ron pointed out.

"Which is why its weird," Harry agreed.

It didn't take long for Flitwick to show up, all excited about the new school passageway. He had no trouble getting to them since Harry had left the first entrance open for the others. Between the two teachers and the group of seventh years the cave-in was quickly cleared away and they were able to move forwards only to stumble on the shed skin of the Basilisk.

"You _killed_ whatever made this?!" one of the seventh years asked in a mix of shock and terror as they stopped to examine the skin.

"Actually, its bigger than that," Harry said with a shrug. "I don't know how much of it has gone bad since its been just sitting in the chamber since I got Ginny out of there. I think Dumbledore already knows about the chamber 'cuz Fawkes rescued us and helped me kill it. He brought me the sorting hat and I pulled Gryffindor's sword out of it. Got a fang in the arm when I killed it but Fawkes cried on the wound and I was able to get back up and find Ron with Ginny."

"If you follow through on the Death Eater newsletter I caught the four of you discussing you might consider writing up your adventures from each year and what you know about what happened after," Snape pointed out mildly. He'd be damned if he didn't find out someway what they had been up to. He already had plans to skin Potter alive for nearly giving him multiple heart attacks on this detention.

"The idea is to let people know what's going on. I'm sort of hoping that Voldy will get upset enough to write up an article on why the Death Eaters do what they do. It would give me a better idea what's going on. I don't like being kept in the dark when my life is on the line and that's all Dumbledore seems to be doing. It's also why I was stupid enough to risk your wrath about the memories that night," Harry said sheepishly. "I can't seem to find anything out any other way."

"Harry gets tired of being treated like a puppet. He's not even allowed to get decent clothes," Hermione explained softly. Harry stalked forwards, trying to get away from any potential accusations and questions he wasn't ready to answer yet.

The true entrance to the chamber made Flitwick squeak. Harry didn't bother to say anything but the password to let them inside. Instead he let not only the chamber but the giant Basilisk corpse speak for him.

"Mate, I honestly didn't realize how big it was when you told us," Ron informed him as he stared at the corpse in shock. "I will never doubt you again."

Harry snorted in amusement and quickly chivied everyone along before they could exclaim over what he did to the Basilisk. He really wasn't looking forwards to the inevitable lecture from Hermione and the detentions he'd probably just earned from Snape.


	29. Death Eater Digest v2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Idea suggested by I_kill_Zombies! I'm just expanding on it.  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>  I_kill_Zombies :  
>  What if Harry started writing really really bad love poems and sending them to the death eaters and Voldemort? "Roses are red,violets are blue,Lucius has a really sexy ass, but is an arrogant shit", and signs them with a smiley face.  
>  ....  
>  My thought is that Harry is writing and sending the poetry as a way to screw with the Death Eaters, the more it screws with their heads the better. Ohh, what if Harry started a "favorite" list of Death Eaters (like the music chart Top Ten), Severus is his favorite snarky potions master, Bellatrix is his favorite insane bitch and every week or month sent a copy to the Death Eaters?
> 
> Genuka:  
>  What like some sort of Death Eater newspaper? With tidbits he picks up from his visions like who's screwed up the most this month? Or Who managed to enrage Voldy and the top ten times that Month that someone managed to either irritate or startle Voldy into dropping his mental shields?  
>  ... that would be awesome! come to think I might try using it in one of my fics.... if no one objects.
> 
> I_kill_Zombies :  
>  Exactly like that. Could you imagine the reaction if Rita Skeeter got her hands on a copy and put it in the "Daily Prophet"? Priceless.  
>  (If anyone wants to use my ideas/thoughts, all I ask is an comment on where the idea came from.)  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>  Now for the actual Bunny... v2!  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna Lovegood, a frail blond girl with light blue eyes and a constantly dreamy expression, wandered over towards her first school friend. Harry Potter, black haired, green-eyed, and somewhat on the small side because of mistreatment at home was pacing and muttering to himself. Nearby bushy-haired Hermione and redhead Ron watched him worriedly. Luna mentally sighed when she noticed Harry rubbing at his scar again before rubbing at his injured hand.

"You know I bet the younger snakes and their hatchlings would like a paper about their Basilisk King. Perhaps about his moods on such and such a day or how his mind decided to share what it was thinking at one point or another. Publishing it might even reduce the bleed through. I'm sure my daddy would help. We could publish it as a Death Eater's digest or in a section of the Quibbler," Luna suggested lightly. "It might cut down on the rage you have been having trouble controlling."

Harry stared at her in shock. "That's brilliant Luna! We can even get the twins to help and think up ridiculous things to report on."

"Harry? I'm not sure that's a good idea," Hermione said worriedly.

"But don't you see? It will help me deal with the stupid visions and I can mock them all at the same time, get rid of my frustrations at them, and its all legal!" Harry enthused, happy he finally had something he could do about the situation. "We can run a speculations section about who are Death Eaters and why."

"Umbridge," Ron said immediately.

"Exactly!" Harry agreed gleefully.

"As long as you get your school work done... I'll help. I want a section that explains muggle things though," Hermione warned. The others quickly agreed and thus was born the writing staff of the Death Eater's Digest.

"We could accept anonymous letters from the Death Eaters that want to contribute. If we use Malfoy as the relay it would stay secret and he could even transfer them during our regular fights. We could even have a section for non-Death Eaters to post questions and stories of their own," Hermione suggested thoughtfully. She was really getting into the idea of this project.

"A section on Prophecies might be nice and on false imprisonment or the definition of magic and its classification for those who don't know it or were taught different. Maybe a section written on the forbidden rituals and holidays to allow for the muggle ones to replace them," Luna suggested. "The ministry is so insistent on changing our records so that parts of our past are lost that he's hurting magic. We could help fix that."

"Please tell me you're joking," Hermione begged. Luna just gave her a sad smile.

"Okay, then we definitely have to have a section asking for clarification of the Dark's reasons and get one of the pureblood families to explain the holidays and stuff," Harry said determinedly.

"Professor Snape can explain many things," Luna suggested. "And it would be a way to show that you were sorry about the memories. Especially if you include parts of the King of Serpents for his potions cupboard."

"I don't know what would be useful or how to harvest it," Harry pointed out in resignation.

"Then send him a note and promise him some Basilisk hide if he helps you and teaches us to harvest it," Luna pointed out reasonably. "His grumpiness might even abate for a few days."

"Or we could trade him some of the snake for a favor later, like helping us prank the rest of the staff!" Ron said enthusiastically. "We wouldn't be able to get away with just pranking Umbridge but if we got the rest of the staff too.... Well, we'd be heroes!"

"Not Professor Snape," Hermione insisted.

"Snape knows how to be late or miss getting hit. He got enough practice against my father and his friends in school," Harry said moodily.

"Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"He didn't deserve what the Marauders did to him! Everyone makes them out to be the perfect people. They're not! They were just _bullies_ ," Harry nearly exploded before forcefully reigning in the combined tempers of his teenage self and the bleed through from Voldemort. The invective he placed on _bullies_ had Ron and Hermione stumbling back in shock.

"Interesting, and I thought you'd have reveled in that memory," Snape said from just behind him, making Harry jump in surprise.

"Hello Professor Snape. I hope that the Wigwams will cease blinding your sight today," Luna said congenially. Harry gathered his courage and launched into his apology and offer of Basilisk parts before the man could stalk off, assign detention, or take points.

"Do you want potion ingredients? I mean Basilisk parts? I can get them for you but I don't know how to harvest them and I really am sorry about looking in your pensive!" Harry practically babbled, only to be silenced by Hermione's quick hand over his mouth.

"You're babbling," Hermione scolded with a sigh of resignation.

"Look! Granger is trying to smother Potter! About time too!" Malfoy crowed from just down the corridor.

"Move along," Snape said sharply to Draco and the other students before turning on the staff of Death Eater's Digest. "Detention for your cheek Potter. Granger, Lovegood, and Weasley will be joining you tonight at 8."

The lack of true heat in his voice had Luna nodding happily before dragging the others away so they wouldn't have time to get angry at him. The four of them arrived at his office promptly at 8, mostly due to Hermione's fussing, and were ushered inside.

"Explain, fully. I want to know whatever mischief you lot are getting up to that would require bribing me with Basilisk parts," Snape ordered the moment the door was locked and the privacy spells were up. So they did. "That... is a reasonable price for the risks. Very well, we will use this detention to harvest the Basilisk, indeed if it truly was a basilisk. No doubt it wasn't much longer than a man is tall."

"Uh... you might want to ask your best Seventh year potion students to come with us, at least five of them," Ron said tentatively, vividly remembering the size of the shed skin under the rock fall. "The ceiling sort of came down any way when Lockheart tried to Obliviate us, we might need the extra people."

"I'll pay them ten galleons each if they help and I can get an owl to the bank. Umbridge or someone hurt Hedwig trying to take my letters so it may have to wait until break or a Hogsmeade weekend but I'll pay them," Harry offered quickly. He really didn't want to be stuck harvesting more than 60 feet of Basilisk with just his friends and Snape. It would take _days_.

"Very well... You will be providing the full story of your first trip to the chamber," Snape informed them, mentally cursing at the missing information before sending out messages to his entire Seventh year class and instructed them to come to his office post haste.

A word to a House elf had what little potions equipment that doubled for use in harvesting retrieved from the dorms of each of the four students. They checked their kits while he collected his own as they waited for the seventh year students. When they finally arrived Harry couldn't recognize most of them and mentally shrugged before leading the group to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Professor why are we standing outside a girl's loo?" a seventh year Ravenclaw asked confusedly.

"Just a sec. We're going into Slytherin's Chamber to look at the dead Basilisk and I have to talk Myrtle into ignoring us," Harry said distractedly.

"OH! Why Harry you've come to visit!" the voice of Myrtle said with a giggle as she floated out of one of the stalls.

"Hi Myrtle. We need to go down to the Chamber of Secrets again. Do you think you can warn us if anyone shows up to follow us? Or warn Professor Snape if someone needs us? It will take us awhile to get back out you see. Last time Fawkes had to carry us out," Harry explained, much to the shock of their helpers.

"Harry, did you think of a way back out? I'm not good on a broom," Hermione asked quickly, realizing they actually hadn't planed this all that well.

"Ropes? I can always summon my Firebolt if I leave the entrance open and carry everyone back up," Harry suggested with a shrug. He knew that Riddle had regularly gone down to the chamber after discovering it before Myrtle died but wasn't sure how he'd gotten back up the pipes.

"Lets open it and let them see the way down before figuring out how to come back up," Ron suggested. Harry nodded his agreement and hissed the entrance open.

"I've heard you talking in your sleep in Parsel a couple of times and you've said that one a lot, what does it mean?" Ron asked, intrigued while everyone else gaped at the giant open pipe.

"Open," Harry said with a grin. "It seems to mostly be the password for any Parsel locked secret passages but I haven't had a chance to check more than the chamber since most of them are probably in the dungeon. I bet I could even get into the Slytherin Common room with it."

"That would have been better than having to knock out Crabbe and Goyle in second year to use the Polyjuice potion that Hermione brewed for us," Ron agreed sagely. The sudden drop in temperature had them suddenly remembering that _Snape_ was in the room.

"I take it Miss. Granger is the one responsible for my missing Boomslang skin that year?" Snape drawled menacingly. The boys gulped hard and sent their friend an apologetic look which she waved away.

"Is it still a fun slide down?" Luna asked, redirecting attention to the pipe and how they had gotten down the first time.

"Probably but there is a lot of muck and stuff on the pipe and bones at the bottom," Harry informed them. "Then there's the rock fall further in because of Lockheart being stupid. I think the shed skin is still trapped under the rocks. We can collect it if Snape thinks he can use it for potions or something."

"Do you have any idea what basilisk parts are worth if what you're saying is in any way true?" Snape demanded in exasperation.

"Nope!" Harry said cheerfully before jumping into the pipe with a gleeful shout.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled after he caught up with Harry at the bottom of the slide. "You could have been killed!"

"So? Its not like a lot of people will miss me not to mention I've got a madman after my blood," Harry said with a complete lack of worry about his own safety that struck Snape as utterly _wrong_.

Hermione immediately started berating him about his risk taking, having missed the exchange between Harry and Snape during her own slide down. The potion master noted that Hermione was gently soothed and no promise was given that Potter would take more care. A quick cushioning charm made it so that anyone who followed wouldn't land on the hard floor but on their feet instead. Once everyone was there they took a moment to clean up themselves and the area before moving forwards. Harry and Ron were proven right when they found the tunnel mostly still filled at the cave-in sight.

"Up there is where I pulled Ginny back through and Ron helped me sort her out," Harry pointed out the small hole near the ceiling.

"We're going to need Filius," Snape muttered, sending off a quick patronus to fetch the Charms Master.

"Don't tell Dumbledore," Harry said suddenly. "I... don't want him to know."

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure, its like the school will stop us from getting to the Chamber if Dumbledore is told or something like that. If it were Voldemort angry over this I'd already be on the ground screaming and trying to rip open my scar," Harry admitted with a look of confusion.

"But.. that didn't happen the last time," Ron pointed out.

"Which is why its weird," Harry agreed.

It didn't take long for Flitwick to show up, all excited about the new school passageway. He had no trouble getting to them since Harry had left the first entrance open for the others. Between the two teachers and the group of seventh years the cave-in was quickly cleared away and they were able to move forwards only to stumble on the shed skin of the Basilisk.

"You _killed_ whatever made this?!" one of the seventh years asked in a mix of shock and terror as they stopped to examine the skin.

"Actually, its bigger than that," Harry said with a shrug. "I don't know how much of it has gone bad since its been just sitting in the chamber ever since I got Ginny out of there. I think Dumbledore already knows about the chamber 'cuz Fawkes rescued us and helped me kill it. He brought me the sorting hat and I pulled Gryffindor's sword out of it. Got a fang in the arm when I killed it but Fawkes cried on the wound and I was able to get back up and find Ron with Ginny."

"If you follow through on the Death Eater newsletter I caught the four of you discussing you might consider writing up your adventures from each year and what you know about what happened after," Snape pointed out mildly. He'd be damned if he didn't find out someway what they had been up to. He already had plans to skin Potter alive for nearly giving him multiple heart attacks on this detention.

"The idea is to let people know what's going on. I'm sort of hoping that Voldy will get upset enough to write up an article on why the Death Eaters do what they do. It would give me a better idea what's going on. I don't like being kept in the dark when my life is on the line and that's all Dumbledore seems to be doing. It's also why I was stupid enough to risk your wrath about the memories that night," Harry said sheepishly, keeping his transgressions vague more in deference to Snape than as a way to protect himself. "I can't seem to find anything out any other way."

"Harry gets tired of being treated like a puppet. He's not even allowed to get decent clothes," Hermione explained softly. Harry stalked forwards, trying to get away from any potential accusations and questions he wasn't ready to answer yet.

The true entrance to the chamber made Flitwick squeak. Harry didn't bother to say anything but the password to let them inside. Instead he let not only the chamber but also the giant perfectly preserved Basilisk corpse speak for him.

"Mate, I honestly didn't realize how big it was when you told us," Ron informed him as he stared at the corpse in shock. "I will never doubt you again."

Harry snorted in amusement and quickly chivied everyone along before they could exclaim over what he had done to the Basilisk. He really wasn't looking forwards to the inevitable lecture from Hermione and the detentions he'd probably just earned from Snape.

"You are here as extra hands. As Mr. Potter killed the creature all of it belongs to him by Right of Conquest. If I catch _any_ of you filching Mr. Potter's property I will personally report the theft to the goblins and allow you to face the consequences of your actions. As potion Masters and Aprentices you will be asked from time to time to help harvest expensive ingredients like this for a client. Integrity is vital in instances like this and I will not tolerate the poor light you will be casting my own reputation in if I catch you stealing. Tonight Potter is our client and has already promised ten galleons each for your participation," Snape instructed them all sternly.

"Be very careful of the blood and venom, its highly dangerous and might eat through clothes and stuff. In fact I'm only letting the Professors deal with the venom so don't go near it. If you can convince Professor Snape to let you have some of the Basilisk I'll add it to the galleons I'm giving you. I'm letting the Professor decide so you can't talk me into it behind his back since he knows how everything can be used and I don't," Harry informed them, deadly serious before releasing them to begin the harvesting.

A jointly cast levitation charm allowed them to move it out of the water and arrange the corpse for proper harvesting. It took them well past midnight before they quit for the time being and they had barely finished 3 feet beyond the head.

"Harry didn't you have detention with Umbridge tonight?" Hermione asked, suddenly remembering the pink toad's nasty comment about seeing him later that night.

"Hermione I honestly prefer harvesting the damn Basilisk than writing in my own blood," Harry said tiredly, not censoring his words because of his exhaustion. "Its not like I'd have gotten any sleep either way. If it isn't her stupid special quill then its Moldyshorts and his flaring temper mixed liberally with nightmares keeping up all night. I'm exhausted enough right now that I might even get more than an hour of sleep."

"Harry! Why didn't you say anything?!" Hermione asked in obvious distress.

"He's been putting silencing charms up again," Ron concluded with a fierce scowl. Harry didn't answer either of his friends, he was already half asleep on the cold wet floor of the chamber. There was no blood because Flitwick knew about a goblin charm that siphoned all of the blood safely from a body that was being harvested for use or storage.

"She's using a _Blood Quill_? On _students_?!" Flitwick squeaked furiously.

"Filius would you mind charming something into the witch for me? Something that you can deny all knowledge of?" Severus said with a nasty growl aimed at the woman as he gently levitated the exhausted teen into his arms. A quick drying and warming charm had Harry shifting and muttering in his sleep but less likely to catch hypothermia.

"Gladly!" Filius agreed with a hiss of anger. It was clear that they were done for the day and everyone packed up what had been harvested.

"I wonder if Harry could get the goblins to come take a look at the stupid thing," Ron muttered thoughtfully as he looked over the large amount that remained of the corpse. He honestly was less worried about Harry being carried around in Snape's arms than if his friend had been left on the floor.

"We'll take about it with him tomorrow. We need to make sure he dosen't put up silencing charms again," Hermione pointed out. "Oh! This would be simpler if it was just the three of us rooming together. We could make Harry leave off the silencing spells and he wouldn't have to worry about what he told us."

"No doubt Professor Umbridge is looking for him. When she finds us I trust that Professor Flitwick will support my decision to move Mr. Potter into my quarters as punishment for failing to report the presence of the Basilisk to the staff?" Snape suggested mildly.

They passed from the chamber into the tunnel as Filius voiced his agreement to the suggestion, seeing the wisdom of keeping an eye on him. Ron made them all stop as he gently woke Harry to close the door. By the time they got back into Myrtle's bathroom it was nearly 2 am and it was Hermione's turn to gently wake their friend so that the passage way could be sealed. They were just in time to keep Umbridge from discovering the passage as she finally found them.

"Detention for all of you for being out after curfew. Another week for you Potter for missing tonight's detention.," Umbridge said cruelly.

"As they were assisting me in working on harvesting certain dangerous ingredients and with two teachers they are excused from being out after curfew. As for Potter his detention was unavoidably missed, I kept him an extra three hours for failing to inform me of the second detention. As it is he has already lost the privilege of remaining quartered with his friends in the dormitory for failing to report the presence of a dead Basilisk in the school. For the duration of the school year I will be requiring him to reside in my quarters so that I may have a better chance of keeping the brat out of mischief," Snape informed her coolly, his anger contained firmly behind Occlumency barriers.

"Preposterous! Basilisks are extinct!" Umbridge protested. In response Ron shoved his package of parts into her gut which she instinctively grabbed before the package fell to the floor.

"Shove it you pink toad! Harry's already collapsed once tonight because of how you've been after him. How would like to see your name in the paper connected with killing a _student_?!" Ron snarled at her. "You have no idea how many times we have to pull his arse out of the fire because someone thought it was a good idea to attack the school just to get at him! You say we don't need to know how to defend ourselves. Tell that to Basilisk pieces in your arms... The very same one he killed when we were _12_. Don't forget to give it back to Harry when you're done looking at them, its his by Right of Conquest just like the Slytherin title."

"I wonder how everyone will respond to you abusing a Founder's Heir?" Hermione asked thoughtfully as they were quickly shuffled out of the room by the two supervising teachers.

Everyone quickly scattered towards their beds, new gossip to share as they spread it like wildfire. Harry would later be grateful for his "punishment". His new residence allowed him to hide out in Snape's quarters from the renewed whispers of his parseltongue ability and the possibility of him becoming a new dark lord. Umbridge stopped every attempt to contact anyone outside the school with these new developments, ordering a castle wide ban on all mail of any type. A week later and Snape had enough of it.

"I wonder when we'll run out of food? After all the High Inquisitor banned any outside communication and/or mail. We can't even order food or any other supply for that matter," Snape asked idly as they ate breakfast at the staff table.

The potions master didn't bother to look at anyone else while the staff argued over the communication ban as he watched Harry tiredly swallow his morning porridge. The brat had indeed been experiencing nightmares and Snape had found that normal sleeping potions made them worse. Harry refused to take dreamless sleep on the chance that it would be a vision and that he would need to inform Dumbledore. Snape didn't approve and kept slipping him Dreamless sleep whenever it was medically safe and he could catch the brat to pour it down his throat. Stubborn Brat.

They had also taken the chance to include Draco on one of his rare visits to see his godfather. It had taken a little bribing and some insults thrown around but it still _worked_. The small Digest's staff was already half way through writing the first edition, which would be larger than normal. It covered Harry's fourth year, the tournament, and Voldemort's resurrection. Snape had insisted that the story of the Chamber of Secrets would go out in the second edition. This was partly because now that the beast was being harvested he had to use reporting it as a way to maintain his position in the Inner Circle.

Snape mentally recounted the last meeting of the group in his quarters to plan out the articles for the first several issues. Granger had talked Potter into doing an article on muggle chores to go with her own, explaining that having more than one point of view on muggle households would be beneficial. Weasley complained about the topic and was assigned to enlist the help of his brothers for distribution before being asked to fetch a snack from the kitchens. Once he was gone they discussed what polls would be included and if they should provide an explanation for certain permanent sections. I pointed out that it wasn't really necessary for some but for others it was vital only to be roped into writing a section on potions and basic techniques. At least my articles would keep more dunderheads from ruining the lab or melting cauldrons.

The burn of the Dark Mark interrupted his mental review and had him swiftly exiting the Great Hall, heading for the edge of the wards. He really hoped he wouldn't be crucioed when he delivered the news about the chamber and the death of the Basilisk.

A crack as he followed the homing beacon installed in the Dark Mark and he was there. Absently, conjuring his customary mask and transfiguring his clothes into the standard uniform robes of his Inner Circle rank Snape stalked forwards to his place in the meeting and waited. The first order of business turned out to be reports on Auror movements and investigations into some of the actions taken against dark creatures or families. There was a minor upset when a lower level Death Eater admitted to being unable to complete his task and got crucioed for it. Then it's Snape's turn.

"Severus, my precious serpent, what have you to report?" Voldemort hisses with Nagini watching on indulgently as Snape steps forwards.

"I have received confirmation that Slytherin's Basilisk was killed by Harry Potter in self defense at the end of his second year. An enchanted diary, also destroyed in self defense, claimed to be something more than a memory of you opened the chamber and used the Basilisk against the school. Potter approached me to apologize for an offense and attempted to bribe me with Basilisk parts for help in establishing a... newsletter. The newsletter is supposed to cover what he feels through the bond he has with you, what he receives in visions connected to the bond, and delve into various aspects of our group. I was asked to teach the boy Occlumency supposedly in an attempt to keep your mind out of his... I was secretly tasked to destroy as much of his mental defenses as possible without driving him insane. The moment I had sufficient justification to end the _lessons_ I did so with extreme prejudice. I had no way to report these events until now. Draco Malfoy has also been convinced to deliver any anonymous letters from our members for publishing within the newsletter. The golden trio has done this as an extra security for those of us who wish to explain our side to the public. Luna Lovegood is providing access to the Quibbler's printing press for distribution purposes. Miss. Lovegood also was the one to suggest the idea in the first place. Dumbledore has been actively avoiding Potter. The current Defense Professor, Delores Umbridge has been using a Blood Quill on the students," Severus informed his lord darkly. "It was in fact Potter's attempts to gain my assistance with both newsletter and harvesting the Basilisk that brought this to my attention. I have thus far allowed myself to be recruited as a writer for the newsletter and arranged to have Potter stay in my quarters, supposedly as punishment. My lord I have found that whatever the light puts that boy through he shows signs of _abuse_."

The dead silence that followed showed just how shocked everyone was at the contents of his lengthy report.

"You're joking. Tell me your joking," Lucius said in a desperate voice. He did _not_ want to loose his son to the Dark Lord's wrath.

"Who has harmed Potter?! Potter is _mine_!" Voldemort growled menacingly.

"I have not yet determined that aside from Umbridge who takes great pleasure in forcing Potter to use a Blood Quill during detentions. Do you wish me to continue to investigate?" Severus answered stoically. "It would necessitate allowing the newsletter to continue and be published. I would also need to get closer to Potter, possibly become nicer to him in public as well as in private."

"Do it. Lucius your son will assist and I grant permission for those of you who wish to contribute to this... newsletter to send your letters to the golden brat via Severus or Lucius," Voldemort grumbled. He didn't like some of this but it would give him a direct link into the workings of the light without having to raid Potter's mind nightly.

They were quickly dismissed and more than one approached the two assigned wizards about the newsletter.


	30. Death Eater Digest v3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, original idea courtesy of I_Kill_Zombies  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna Lovegood, a frail blond girl with light blue eyes and a constantly dreamy expression, wandered over towards her first school friend. Harry Potter, black haired, green-eyed, and somewhat on the small side because of mistreatment at home was pacing and muttering to himself. Nearby bushy-haired Hermione and redhead Ron watched him worriedly. Luna mentally sighed when she noticed Harry rubbing at his scar again before rubbing at his injured hand.

"You know I bet the younger snakes and their hatchlings would like a paper about their Basilisk King. Perhaps about his moods on such and such a day or how his mind decided to share what it was thinking at one point or another. Publishing it might even reduce the bleed through. I'm sure my daddy would help. We could publish it as a Death Eater's digest or in a section of the Quibbler," Luna suggested lightly. "It might cut down on the rage you have been having trouble controlling."

Harry stared at her in shock. "That's brilliant Luna! We can even get the twins to help and think up ridiculous things to report on."

"Harry? I'm not sure that's a good idea," Hermione said worriedly.

"But don't you see? It will help me deal with the stupid visions and I can mock them all at the same time, get rid of my frustrations at them, and its all legal!" Harry enthused, happy he finally had something he could do about the situation. "We can run a speculations section about who are Death Eaters and why."

"Umbridge," Ron said immediately.

"Exactly!" Harry agreed gleefully.

"As long as you get your school work done... I'll help. I want a section that explains muggle things though," Hermione warned. The others quickly agreed and thus was born the writing staff of the Death Eater's Digest.

"We could accept anonymous letters from the Death Eaters that want to contribute. If we use Malfoy as the relay it would stay secret and he could even transfer them during our regular fights. We could even have a section for non-Death Eaters to post questions and stories of their own," Hermione suggested thoughtfully. She was really getting into the idea of this project.

"A section on Prophecies might be nice and on false imprisonment or the definition of magic and its classification for those who don't know it or were taught different. Maybe a section written on the forbidden rituals and holidays to allow for the muggle ones to replace them," Luna suggested. "The ministry is so insistent on changing our records so that parts of our past are lost that he's hurting magic. We could help fix that."

"Please tell me you're joking," Hermione begged. Luna just gave her a sad smile.

"Okay, then we definitely have to have a section asking for clarification of the Dark's reasons and get one of the pureblood families to explain the holidays and stuff," Harry said determinedly.

"Professor Snape can explain many things," Luna suggested. "And it would be a way to show that you were sorry about the memories. Especially if you include parts of the King of Serpents for his potions cupboard."

"I don't know what would be useful or how to harvest it," Harry pointed out in resignation.

"Then send him a note and promise him some Basilisk hide if he helps you and teaches us to harvest it," Luna pointed out reasonably. "His grumpiness might even abate for a few days."

"Or we could trade him some of the snake for a favor later, like helping us prank the rest of the staff!" Ron said enthusiastically. "We wouldn't be able to get away with just pranking Umbridge but if we got the rest of the staff too.... Well, we'd be heroes!"

"Not Professor Snape," Hermione insisted.

"Snape knows how to be late or miss getting hit. He got enough practice against my father and his friends in school," Harry said moodily.

"Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"He didn't deserve what the Marauders did to him! Everyone makes them out to be the perfect people. They're not! They were just _bullies_ ," Harry nearly exploded before forcefully reigning in the combined tempers of his teenage self and the bleed through from Voldemort. The invective he placed on _bullies_ had Ron and Hermione stumbling back in shock.

"Interesting, and I thought you'd have reveled in that memory," Snape said from just behind him, making Harry jump in surprise.

"Hello Professor Snape. I hope that the Wigwams will cease blinding your sight today," Luna said congenially. Harry gathered his courage and launched into his apology and offer of Basilisk parts before the man could stalk off, assign detention, or take points.

"Do you want potion ingredients? I mean Basilisk parts? I can get them for you but I don't know how to harvest them and I really am sorry about looking in your pensive!" Harry practically babbled, only to be silenced by Hermione's quick hand over his mouth.

"You're babbling," Hermione scolded with a sigh of resignation.

"Look! Granger is trying to smother Potter! About time too!" Malfoy crowed from just down the corridor.

"Move along," Snape said sharply to Draco and the other students before turning on the staff of Death Eater's Digest. "Detention for your cheek Potter. Granger, Lovegood, and Weasley will be joining you tonight at 8."

The lack of true heat in his voice had Luna nodding happily before dragging the others away so they wouldn't have time to get angry at him. The four of them arrived at his office promptly at 8, mostly due to Hermione's fussing, and were ushered inside.

"Explain, fully. I want to know whatever mischief you lot are getting up to that would require bribing me with Basilisk parts," Snape ordered the moment the door was locked and the privacy spells were up. So they did. "That... is a reasonable price for the risks. Very well, we will use this detention to harvest the Basilisk, indeed if it truly was a basilisk. No doubt it wasn't much longer than a man is tall."

"Uh... you might want to ask your best Seventh year potion students to come with us, at least five of them," Ron said tentatively, vividly remembering the size of the shed skin under the rock fall. "The ceiling sort of came down any way when Lockheart tried to Obliviate us, we might need the extra people."

"I'll pay them ten galleons each if they help and I can get an owl to the bank. Umbridge or someone hurt Hedwig trying to take my letters so it may have to wait until break or a Hogsmeade weekend but I'll pay them," Harry offered quickly. He really didn't want to be stuck harvesting more than 60 feet of Basilisk with just his friends and Snape. It would take _days_.

"Very well... You will be providing the full story of your first trip to the chamber," Snape informed them, mentally cursing at the missing information before sending out messages to his entire Seventh year class and instructed them to come to his office post haste.

A word to a House elf had what little potions equipment that doubled for use in harvesting retrieved from the dorms of each of the four students. They checked their kits while he collected his own as they waited for the seventh year students. When they finally arrived Harry couldn't recognize most of them and mentally shrugged before leading the group to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Professor why are we standing outside a girl's loo?" a seventh year Ravenclaw asked confusedly.

"Just a sec. We're going into Slytherin's Chamber to look at the dead Basilisk and I have to talk Myrtle into ignoring us," Harry said distractedly.

"OH! Why Harry you've come to visit!" the voice of Myrtle said with a giggle as she floated out of one of the stalls.

"Hi Myrtle. We need to go down to the Chamber of Secrets again. Do you think you can warn us if anyone shows up to follow us? Or warn Professor Snape if someone needs us? It will take us awhile to get back out you see. Last time Fawkes had to carry us out," Harry explained, much to the shock of their helpers.

"Harry, did you think of a way back out? I'm not good on a broom," Hermione asked quickly, realizing they actually hadn't planed this all that well.

"Ropes? I can always summon my Firebolt if I leave the entrance open and carry everyone back up," Harry suggested with a shrug. He knew that Riddle had regularly gone down to the chamber after discovering it before Myrtle died but wasn't sure how he'd gotten back up the pipes.

"Lets open it and let them see the way down before figuring out how to come back up," Ron suggested. Harry nodded his agreement and hissed the entrance open.

"I've heard you talking in your sleep in Parsel a couple of times and you've said that one a lot, what does it mean?" Ron asked, intrigued while everyone else gaped at the giant open pipe.

"Open," Harry said with a grin. "It seems to mostly be the password for any Parsel locked secret passages but I haven't had a chance to check more than the chamber since most of them are probably in the dungeon. I bet I could even get into the Slytherin Common room with it."

"That would have been better than having to knock out Crabbe and Goyle in second year to use the Polyjuice potion that Hermione brewed for us," Ron agreed sagely. The sudden drop in temperature had them suddenly remembering that _Snape_ was in the room.

"I take it Miss. Granger is the one responsible for my missing Boomslang skin that year?" Snape drawled menacingly. The boys gulped hard and sent their friend an apologetic look which she waved away.

"Is it still a fun slide down?" Luna asked, redirecting attention to the pipe and how they had gotten down the first time.

"Probably but there is a lot of muck and stuff on the pipe and bones at the bottom," Harry informed them. "Then there's the rock fall further in because of Lockheart being stupid. I think the shed skin is still trapped under the rocks. We can collect it if Snape thinks he can use it for potions or something."

"Do you have any idea what basilisk parts are worth if what you're saying is in any way true?" Snape demanded in exasperation.

"Nope!" Harry said cheerfully before jumping into the pipe with a gleeful shout.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled after he caught up with Harry at the bottom of the slide. "You could have been killed!"

"So? Its not like a lot of people will miss me not to mention I've got a madman after my blood," Harry said with a complete lack of worry about his own safety that struck Snape as utterly _wrong_.

Hermione immediately started berating him about his risk taking, having missed the exchange between Harry and Snape during her own slide down. The potion master noted that Hermione was gently soothed and no promise was given that Potter would take more care. A quick cushioning charm made it so that anyone who followed wouldn't land on the hard floor but on their feet instead. Once everyone was there they took a moment to clean up themselves and the area before moving forwards. Harry and Ron were proven right when they found the tunnel mostly still filled at the cave-in sight.

"Up there is where I pulled Ginny back through and Ron helped me sort her out," Harry pointed out the small hole near the ceiling.

"We're going to need Filius," Snape muttered, sending off a quick patronus to fetch the Charms Master.

"Don't tell Dumbledore," Harry said suddenly. "I... don't want him to know."

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure, its like the school will stop us from getting to the Chamber if Dumbledore is told or something like that. If it were Voldemort angry over this I'd already be on the ground screaming and trying to rip open my scar," Harry admitted with a look of confusion.

"But.. that didn't happen the last time," Ron pointed out.

"Which is why its weird," Harry agreed.

It didn't take long for Flitwick to show up, all excited about the new school passageway. He had no trouble getting to them since Harry had left the first entrance open for the others. Between the two teachers and the group of seventh years the cave-in was quickly cleared away and they were able to move forwards only to stumble on the shed skin of the Basilisk.

"You _killed_ whatever made this?!" one of the seventh years asked in a mix of shock and terror as they stopped to examine the skin.

"Actually, its bigger than that," Harry said with a shrug. "I don't know how much of it has gone bad since its been just sitting in the chamber ever since I got Ginny out of there. I think Dumbledore already knows about the chamber 'cuz Fawkes rescued us and helped me kill it. He brought me the sorting hat and I pulled Gryffindor's sword out of it. Got a fang in the arm when I killed it but Fawkes cried on the wound and I was able to get back up and find Ron with Ginny."

"If you follow through on the Death Eater newsletter I caught the four of you discussing you might consider writing up your adventures from each year and what you know about what happened after," Snape pointed out mildly. He'd be damned if he didn't find out someway what they had been up to. He already had plans to skin Potter alive for nearly giving him multiple heart attacks on this detention.

"The idea is to let people know what's going on. I'm sort of hoping that Voldy will get upset enough to write up an article on why the Death Eaters do what they do. It would give me a better idea what's going on. I don't like being kept in the dark when my life is on the line and that's all Dumbledore seems to be doing. It's also why I was stupid enough to risk your wrath about the memories that night," Harry said sheepishly, keeping his transgressions vague more in deference to Snape than as a way to protect himself. "I can't seem to find anything out any other way."

"Harry gets tired of being treated like a puppet. He's not even allowed to get decent clothes," Hermione explained softly. Harry stalked forwards, trying to get away from any potential accusations and questions he wasn't ready to answer yet.

The true entrance to the chamber made Flitwick squeak. Harry didn't bother to say anything but the password to let them inside. Instead he let not only the chamber but also the giant perfectly preserved Basilisk corpse speak for him.

"Mate, I honestly didn't realize how big it was when you told us," Ron informed him as he stared at the corpse in shock. "I will never doubt you again."

Harry snorted in amusement and quickly chivied everyone along before they could exclaim over what he had done to the Basilisk. He really wasn't looking forwards to the inevitable lecture from Hermione and the detentions he'd probably just earned from Snape.

"You are here as extra hands. As Mr. Potter killed the creature all of it belongs to him by Right of Conquest. If I catch _any_ of you filching Mr. Potter's property I will personally report the theft to the goblins and allow you to face the consequences of your actions. As potion Masters and Apprentices you will be asked from time to time to help harvest expensive ingredients like this for a client. Integrity is vital in instances like this and I will not tolerate the poor light you will be casting my own reputation in if I catch you stealing. Tonight Potter is our client and has already promised ten galleons each for your participation," Snape instructed them all sternly.

"Be very careful of the blood and venom, its highly dangerous and might eat through clothes and stuff. In fact I'm only letting the Professors deal with the venom so don't go near it. If you can convince Professor Snape to let you have some of the Basilisk I'll add it to the galleons I'm giving you. I'm letting the Professor decide so you can't talk me into it behind his back since he knows how everything can be used and I don't," Harry informed them, deadly serious before releasing them to begin the harvesting.

A jointly cast levitation charm allowed them to move it out of the water and arrange the corpse for proper harvesting. It took them well past midnight before they quit for the time being and they had barely finished 3 feet beyond the head.

"Harry didn't you have detention with Umbridge tonight?" Hermione asked, suddenly remembering the pink toad's nasty comment about seeing him later that night.

"Hermione I honestly prefer harvesting the damn Basilisk than writing in my own blood," Harry said tiredly, not censoring his words because of his exhaustion. "Its not like I'd have gotten any sleep either way. If it isn't her stupid special quill then its Moldyshorts and his flaring temper mixed liberally with nightmares keeping me up all night. I'm exhausted enough right now that I might even get more than an hour of sleep."

"Harry! Why didn't you say anything?!" Hermione asked in obvious distress.

"He's been putting silencing charms up again," Ron concluded with a fierce scowl. Harry didn't answer either of his friends, he was already half asleep on the cold wet floor of the chamber. There was no blood because Flitwick knew about a goblin charm that siphoned all of the blood safely from a body that was being harvested for use or storage.

"She's using a _Blood Quill_? On _students_?!" Flitwick squeaked furiously.

"Filius would you mind charming something into the witch for me? Something that you can deny all knowledge of?" Severus said with a nasty growl aimed at the woman as he gently levitated the exhausted teen into his arms. A quick drying and warming charm had Harry shifting and muttering in his sleep but less likely to catch hypothermia.

"Gladly!" Filius agreed with a hiss of anger. It was clear that they were done for the day and everyone packed up what had been harvested.

"I wonder if Harry could get the goblins to come take a look at the stupid thing," Ron muttered thoughtfully as he looked over the large amount that remained of the corpse. He honestly was less worried about Harry being carried around in Snape's arms than if his friend had been left on the floor.

"We'll take about it with him tomorrow. We need to make sure he doesn't put up silencing charms again," Hermione pointed out. "Oh! This would be simpler if it was just the three of us rooming together. We could make Harry leave off the silencing spells and he wouldn't have to worry about what he told us."

"No doubt Professor Umbridge is looking for him. When she finds us I trust that Professor Flitwick will support my decision to move Mr. Potter into my quarters as punishment for failing to report the presence of the Basilisk to the staff?" Snape suggested mildly.

They passed from the chamber into the tunnel as Filius voiced his agreement to the suggestion, seeing the wisdom of keeping an eye on him. Ron made them all stop as he gently woke Harry to close the door. By the time they got back into Myrtle's bathroom it was nearly 2 am and it was Hermione's turn to gently wake their friend so that the passage way could be sealed. They were just in time to keep Umbridge from discovering the passage as she finally found them.

"Detention for all of you for being out after curfew. Another week for you Potter for missing tonight's detention.," Umbridge said cruelly.

"As they were assisting me in working on harvesting certain dangerous ingredients and with two teachers they are excused from being out after curfew. As for Potter his detention was unavoidably missed, I kept him an extra three hours for failing to inform me of the second detention. As it is he has already lost the privilege of remaining quartered with his friends in the dormitory for failing to report the presence of a dead Basilisk in the school. For the duration of the school year I will be requiring him to reside in my quarters so that I may have a better chance of keeping the brat out of mischief," Snape informed her coolly, his anger contained firmly behind Occlumency barriers.

"Preposterous! Basilisks are extinct!" Umbridge protested. In response Ron shoved his package of parts into her gut which she instinctively grabbed before the package fell to the floor.

"Shove it you pink toad! Harry's already collapsed once tonight because of how you've been after him. How would you like to see your name in the paper connected with killing a _student_?!" Ron snarled at her. "You have no idea how many times we have to pull his arse out of the fire because someone thought it was a good idea to attack the school just to get at him! You say we don't need to know how to defend ourselves. Tell that to Basilisk pieces in your arms... The very same one he killed when we were _12_! Don't forget to give it back to Harry when you're done looking at them, its his by Right of Conquest just like the Slytherin title."

"I wonder how everyone will respond to you abusing a Founder's Heir?" Hermione asked thoughtfully as they were quickly shuffled out of the room by the two supervising teachers.

Everyone quickly scattered towards their beds, new gossip to share as they spread it like wildfire. Harry would later be grateful for his "punishment". His new residence allowed him to hide out in Snape's quarters from the renewed whispers of his parseltongue ability and the possibility of him becoming a new dark lord. Umbridge stopped every attempt to contact anyone outside the school with these new developments, ordering a castle wide ban on all mail of any type. A week later and Snape had enough of it.

"I wonder when we'll run out of food? After all the High Inquisitor banned any outside communication and/or mail. We can't even order food or any other supply for that matter," Snape asked idly as they ate breakfast at the staff table.

The potions master didn't bother to look at anyone else while the staff argued over the communication ban as he watched Harry tiredly swallow his morning porridge. The brat had indeed been experiencing nightmares and Snape had found that normal sleeping potions made them worse. Harry refused to take dreamless sleep on the chance that it would be a vision and that he would need to inform Dumbledore. Snape didn't approve and kept slipping him Dreamless sleep whenever it was medically safe and he could catch the brat to pour it down his throat. Stubborn Brat.

They had also taken the chance to include Draco on one of his rare visits to see his godfather. It had taken a little bribing and some insults thrown around but it still _worked_. The small Digest's staff was already half way through writing the first edition, which would be larger than normal. It covered Harry's fourth year, the tournament, and Voldemort's resurrection. Snape had insisted that the story of the Chamber of Secrets would go out in the second edition. This was partly because now that the beast was being harvested he had to use reporting it as a way to maintain his position in the Inner Circle.

Snape mentally recounted the last meeting of the group in his quarters to plan out the articles for the first several issues. Granger had talked Potter into doing an article on muggle chores to go with her own, explaining that having more than one point of view on muggle households would be beneficial. Weasley complained about the topic and was assigned to enlist the help of his brothers for distribution before being asked to fetch a snack from the kitchens. Once he was gone they discussed what polls would be included and if they should provide an explanation for certain permanent sections. I pointed out that it wasn't really necessary for some but for others it was vital only to be roped into writing a section on potions and basic techniques. At least my articles would keep more dunderheads from ruining the lab or melting cauldrons.

The burn of the Dark Mark interrupted his mental review and had him swiftly exiting the Great Hall, heading for the edge of the wards. He really hoped he wouldn't be crucioed when he delivered the news about the chamber and the death of the Basilisk.

A crack as he followed the homing beacon installed in the Dark Mark and he was there. Absently, conjuring his customary mask and transfiguring his clothes into the standard uniform robes of his Inner Circle rank Snape stalked forwards to his place in the meeting and waited. The first order of business turned out to be reports on Auror movements and investigations into some of the actions taken against dark creatures or families. There was a minor upset when a lower level Death Eater admitted to being unable to complete his task and got crucioed for it. Then it was Snape's turn.

"Severus, my precious serpent, what have you to report?" Voldemort hisses with Nagini watching on indulgently as Snape steps forwards.

"I have received confirmation that Slytherin's Basilisk was killed by Harry Potter in self defense at the end of his second year. An enchanted diary, also destroyed in self defense, claimed to be something more than a memory of you opened the chamber and used the Basilisk against the school. Potter approached me to apologize for an offense and attempted to bribe me with Basilisk parts for help in establishing a... newsletter. The newsletter is supposed to cover what he feels through the bond he has with you, what he receives in visions connected to the bond, and delve into various aspects of our group. I was asked to teach the boy Occlumency supposedly in an attempt to keep your mind out of his. I was also secretly tasked to destroy as much of his mental defenses as possible without driving him insane. The moment I had sufficient justification to end the _lessons_ I did so with extreme prejudice. I had no way to report these events until now. Draco Malfoy has also been convinced to deliver any anonymous letters from our members for publishing within the newsletter. The golden trio has done this as an extra security for those of us who wish to explain our side to the public. Luna Lovegood is providing access to the Quibbler's printing press for distribution purposes. Miss. Lovegood also was the one to suggest the idea in the first place. Dumbledore has been actively avoiding Potter. The current Defense Professor, Delores Umbridge has been using a Blood Quill on the students," Severus informed his lord darkly. "It was in fact Potter's attempts to gain my assistance with both newsletter and harvesting the Basilisk that brought this to my attention. I have thus far allowed myself to be recruited as a writer for the newsletter and arranged to have Potter stay in my quarters, supposedly as punishment. My lord I have found that whatever the light puts that boy through he shows signs of _abuse_."

The dead silence that followed showed just how shocked everyone was at the contents of his lengthy report.

"You're joking. Tell me your joking," Lucius said in a desperate voice. He did _not_ want to loose his son to the Dark Lord's wrath.

"Who has harmed Potter?! Potter is _mine_!" Voldemort growled menacingly.

"I have not yet determined that aside from Umbridge who takes great pleasure in forcing Potter to use a Blood Quill during detentions. Do you wish me to continue to investigate?" Severus answered stoically. "It would necessitate allowing the newsletter to continue and be published. I would also need to get closer to Potter, possibly become nicer to him in public as well as in private."

"Do it. Lucius your son will assist and I grant permission for those of you who wish to contribute to this... newsletter to send your letters to the golden brat via Severus or Lucius. Also should you return to the chamber, as I suspect that you haven't completely harvested Allisa, have the brat call for stairs. He'll know what I mean," Voldemort grumbled. He didn't like some of this but it would give him a direct link into the workings of the light without having to raid Potter's juvenile mind nightly.

They were quickly dismissed and more than one person approached the two assigned wizards about the newsletter.

"Do you think you could get him to publish an accurate list of our lord's likes and dislikes?" Travers asked earnestly. The mental bond had been a revelation to everyone but Voldemort and Severus but it was being taken in good cheer. It was further proof that Potter had actually had a few advantages and they weren't entirely to blame when it came to him beating any of them.

"What makes you think he can find that out?" Severus sneered but relented at the downcast look on the other man's face. "I'll ask but I've no idea what he gets from our Lord for the most part. I've been having to dose him with Dreamless sleep because of his nightmares, most of which are about someone called Vernon or the death of his mother and fall of our lord. Judging by his screams something about the night the Potter's died hurts him like our lord's temporary death ripped something free even as he accepted something from our lord. I don't know what magics were used that night but we might be able to _turn_ the brat. I am hoping that he will see us properly through this project. Imagine what we could get done if Potter and our lord weren't constantly trying to kill each other!"

"That's why you petitioned to continue the project and get closer to him," Lucius said with sudden understanding. Snape nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know how he reacts to a vision because he hasn't had one yet but from what I've heard he may get some transference when our lord uses a Crucio with the link opened. Once I have that confirmed I will have to inform our lord," Severus admitted. This caused everyone to shiver at the thought of feeling every single crucio whether it was aimed at them or not.

"Baby Potter has got to have a phenomenal pain tolerance," Bellatrix muttered, her craziness long since proven to be more a battle tactic than reality.

Snape took his leave quickly after that only to walk into his quarters at Hogwarts and find Harry collapsed on the floor of his living room, screaming. Apparently, Voldemort had only waited an hour before venting his rage about the situation. Harry was muttering various spells, most of which would be considered combat spells if the sequence had any connection. A quick levitation spell ensured that he doesn't hurt himself in his thrashing as Severus waits for the brat to come out of the nightmare known as Voldemort's rage.

"Did you have to tell him?" Harry's muttered groan of pain informed him that the vision was ended.

"And how would I keep my place in his ranks if I did not? My position is precarious, as you know," Snape shot back, gently lowering Harry onto the couch so that he could do a quick examination.

"I'm not abused," Harry retaliated, moving about as needed despite the sweat soaked clothing.

"Yes... you are," Snape said softly, sadly. "I lived the same when I was younger and I am ashamed to have missed the signs in you until I got a chance to examine you after your collapse in the chamber. Weasley was right, you talk in your sleep. If my position wasn't so important to keeping you alive I would kneel and allow you to take your due for I have caused you great harm. Harm which is only compounded by the life debt I owed your father. As it stands I am still your strongest shield against both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. I will endeavor not to mistake your wounded actions again until it is safe enough to kneel and give you your due."

"What does that even mean?" Harry asked in frustration, choosing to put aside the issue of abuse for the moment.

"I am only allowed to work unhindered because I have been acting as your shield. The moment your magic determines it is safe I will be forced to kneel and allow you your retribution for my harmful actions," Snape explained reluctantly. "The only alternative would be if you forgive my actions or find no fault in my actions in the first place. It wouldn't be this strong if I hadn't already owed your father a life debt."

"Fuck," Harry said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"If that is how you wish to have your repayment I will oblige," Severus said meekly. Harry's horrified look of shock causes him to flinch back in emotional pain. "I apologize if the thought is distasteful. I will leave you to your thoughts while I fetch a pain potion and a nerve regenerator for the remnants of the cruciartus."

Harry made a noise of denial even as the snarky potions master fled. He thunked his head against the armrest, mentally swearing at himself for not being fast enough to catch the snarky bastard and demand a better explanation. Thinking about this new information a plan starts to form in his mind. Its clear that the ministry is mental, its also clear they don't know enough about the dark and what they are fighting for.

Harry had never heard of life debts before tonight but he now knew that Voldemort felt uncomfortable messing with his mind and uncomfortable with the way their brains were tied together. Both of these things were something he could use and he didn't think Dumbledore would like what he planned to do. In fact if Dumbledore got wind of what they were doing with the newsletter he'd probably be sent back to the Dursleys on some pretense or told he was putting everyone at risk and then find some way to prove it. Neither option was acceptable.

When Snape finally returns with the potions he found Harry seemingly half asleep due to exhaustion. A quiet medical spell had both potions in his stomach matched with a breath of prayer that the brat forgets his suggestion. A hesitant hand carefully covered the green-eyed brat with a spare blanket before the dungeon bat snuck away to his own bed. Harry watches him the entire time and starts to plot. He will need to find out the older wizard's feelings before taking certain steps and find that book he's stumbled across in the library ages ago but by the end of all this he might have his very own Dungeon Bat. Whatever happens Dumbledore can't know until the magic is complete. Whatever happens the Dursleys can't know _at all_.

A thought struck Harry, this would be the perfect time to explain to the naive public exactly what his life is like. A quick accio had the truth serum soaked parchment in his hands along with a self inking quill. A quick spell that Luna taught him would charm it so that it couldn't be read until it was published and already head off to the various house holds. The truth serum was so that he couldn't even lie to himself what needed to be written.

"A Summation of the Life of Harry Potter thus far written by Harry Potter," Harry told himself firmly as he set to work.

This article would replace his article on doing chores the muggle way. He would also use it to explain his complete lack of understanding about the magical world and what happened any time he tried to learn something. The final thing it would cover was his complete confusion over why he was the Boy-Who-Lived and why everyone seems to want him dead. The very first lines explained that he was writing it on paper soaked in truth serum. There would also be a note at the end explaining that specifics about his adventures would be covered in other articles.

Once he was done it was well past midnight but he sent it to Luna any way so that she could add it to the first edition that would be printed the next day. He had no idea that it was being printed that night and would go out with the morning Quibbler, his life story printed in both newsletters. Harry also wasn't sure _how_ his friend was getting their articles to her father for printing but knew that she did any way.

Lord Malfoy received a number of copies all addressed to other Death Eaters courtesy of Malfoy. The one addressed to Bellatrix requested that she write an article on the various uses and virtues of the Cruciatus curse. It was only chance that had Nagini passing by when she heard the blond muttering over one addressed to Tom Riddle and confiscated it to give to her master.

Harry was in Transfiguration that morning when he felt the shock resonate through his scar. The abrupt loss of pain matched by what he knew was fury on his behalf made him feel weak. It was only by shear force of will that he didn't topple out of his chair in favor of passing out on the floor.

"Harry?" Ron hissed in alarm, foregoing the lesson in favor of helping his friend.

"He found out something that he didn't like but it also distracted him enough that I can't feel him hating me," Harry said weakly. "I'll be alright. I just need a rest."

Snape was in his office at the same time and felt his knees go weak as the life debt took hold and knew he had waited too long to tell the brat. There was no longer a time limit or any other limit to what Potter could legally do to him. Something had changed in regards to either Dumbledore or Voldemort and he was no longer acting as the only effective shield for the green-eyed imp. The brat would know the moment they were in the same room and Snape would be unable to stay on his feet without permission in the presence of his new true master. A quick note told Potter he needed to see him before his next class and another canceled the potions classes for the day to assign bookwork. Thankfully, the current lesson was nearly finished leaving Severus barely enough time to prepare tea and have it waiting when Harry would inevitably storm in.

"Snape?" Harry called as he came in through the door, unknowingly bringing the man to his knees next to the coffee table.

"In the living room," Snape choked out, fighting back tears.

"You alright? Its just that..." Harry abruptly halted when he saw the proud man on his knees fighting not to cry. "What happened?"

"Something changed and the magic no longer deems the danger to be sufficient for refusing you your rights. I waited too long to tell you thus there is no limit to your _pound of flesh_ or the duration of punishment. I am completely at your mercy until you deem otherwise, if ever," Severus admitted, head bowed in complete submission even as the Dark Mark practically seared his arm. He would ignore the call from the Dark Lord until Harry told him he could go, if ever.

Harry swore viciously as he paced, trying to think up a solution to this mess. He had only wanted to clear the air a bit with the dark sect before addressing this not force it to trigger fully. He wasn't stupid, he could make the other man his slave and the magic would enforce it. The problem was that he saw no reason for this in the first place. Snape had kept his sorry arse alive and his head out of the clouds that could have killed him. If anything was owed it was _Harry_ that owed _Snape_ not the other way around.

"This is a culmination of magics," Snape felt the need to explain so that Harry would understand. "The first was the harm I unintentionally did to your mother. The second was when your father saved my life. The third... was probably when I begged both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore to ensure your mother and thus you were spared. The fourth was the unbreakable vow that Dumbledore forced me into so that you would have a protector the night of their deaths. The fifth was every time I caused you excessive harm, emotionally or physically. I cannot quantify the last since I never bothered to learn who you were as a person. You _own_ me."

"And if I deem you at no fault? If I wish to release you as having long since repaid me?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I don't think you can," Severus admitted. "The magic isn't satisfied. I can feel it pulsing under my skin. It has even ignored the call through the Dark Mark, overriding the loyalty oath I gave as a student to the Dark Lord."

"Then it looks like you and I are going to visit old Voldy. I can't have you hurt if you're mine and telling Snake-face directly will give me a chance to clear somethings up," Harry said decidedly. When Snape went to protest the magic sealed the words in his throat so that he could only nod meek acceptance and fetch his cloak for their trip. In charms class Luna smiled to herself, pleased with the results of the first edition of the Death Eater Digest before returning to her lesson.


	31. Death Eater Digest v3.1

Harry couldn't help clutching the potions master tightly as they apparated to wherever Voldy had set up his base. He fought with himself not to use this to make the other man submit. The Gryffindor knew instinctively that if he gave into that urge it would break the proud dark wizard. Godric, he wished he knew a way to fix this. They landed and Harry quickly slipped into his invisibility cloak before following Snape into the building.

"Tell him that you have information to relay in private and invite him to bring Nagini. Tell him its about me. If you need permission for anything you have it, even if its to kill me," Harry hissed into the older man's ear, making him choke on hearing the last set of permissions. The potions master could feel the restricting magic of his promise to protect the brat and serve as Dumbledore's spy fall away. The shock of the release had him pale and shaking as he approached the Dark Lord.

"Severus?" Voldemort asked worriedly.

"I.. I need to speak to you privately. Its about Potter. If you do not feel safe with me feel free to bring your familiar and I will hand over my wand," Severus explained shakily. Voldemort observed him for a moment, noting Potter's presence at his elbow and the fact that Snape was acting strange.

"Very well, all disguises come off during the meeting," Voldemort informed him before quickly leading them to his office, locking it and warding it with layers of privacy spells.

Harry dropped his invisibility cloak without comment, figuring the man had been able to detect his presence from the start. Snape tried to pass over his wand only for Potter to intercept it and wrap it with his own wand in the cloak, invisibility side turned in. He also instinctively drew the older wizard into a comforting hug, choosing to seat him in the chair and stand behind the snarky git.

"Something has come up. Some magic has decided that Snape belongs to me. I wanted to clear the air with your side before it was addressed partly because at the time it wasn't fully active. Publishing the article seems to have changed something and it kicked in with a vengeance. I don't deem Professor Snape at fault and would release him from whatever this is but he doesn't think I can despite gaining complete control over him via this magic. He said something about a life debt he owed my father being part of a mixing of magics that would allow me to take whatever reparations I wished from him. If anything I owe _him_ , not the other way around," Harry told him succinctly. "I have given him whatever permissions he may need for this meeting, including allowing him to kill me if it is needed. You still hold his loyalty oath but I felt something release when I gave him those blanket permissions."

"The vow to protect you and the promise to spy for Dumbledore," Severus muttered, hunching his shoulders as if he were about to get hit.

"This complicates things," Voldemort observed neutrally.

"Right now, I trust you more than I trust Dumbledore and you already have a stake in the issue so I came to you," Harry said simply. "This man has done me a great service repeatedly even if only because he has been forced to. If my death will free him I will offer up the knife and my own throat."

"It can't be mitigated or undone once the magic activates but we can limit how much strain he comes under. The easiest way to do that is if you joined our cause, take my mark or at least swear your services and resources to the dark. This is _Olde Magick_ , something that was practically myth by the time of the founders. It supersedes nearly everything we know of today. The only reason it might not have overridden his loyalty oath is because I based it off an ancient oath of fealty and added parseltongue to the mix when branding them. Its one step above the binding of a full slave to their master. You could, with effort, override even that but I'm not certain he would be whole afterwards," Voldemort admitted with a sigh. "I could tell you that your death would free him but that would be a lie, instead it would destroy him."

"And if I accept this?" Harry asked defiantly, nostrils flaring, chin a rock edifice of stubbornness.

"Then we would have to work out between us who had authority and when or you would have to enter my service or I would have to release him from service," Voldemort said simply. "If you enter my service or I release him from service he will belong solely to you. If we can't come to an agreement he will suffer for it."

Harry swore softly. This was not how he thought his day was going to go.


	32. Death Eater Digest v3.2

Harry couldn't help clutching the potions master tightly as they apparated to wherever Voldy had set up his base. He fought with himself not to use this to make the other man submit. The Gryffindor knew instinctively that if he gave into that urge it would break the proud dark wizard. Godric, he wished he knew a way to fix this. They landed and Harry quickly slipped into his invisibility cloak before following Snape into the building.

"Tell him that you have information to relay in private and invite him to bring Nagini. Tell him its about me. If you need permission for anything you have it, even if its to kill me," Harry hissed into the older man's ear, making him choke on hearing the last set of permissions. The potions master could feel the restricting magic of his promise to protect the brat and serve as Dumbledore's spy fall away. The shock of the release had him pale and shaking as he approached the Dark Lord.

"Severus?" Voldemort asked worriedly.

"I.. I need to speak to you privately. Its about Potter. If you do not feel safe with me feel free to bring your familiar and I will hand over my wand," Severus explained shakily. Voldemort observed him for a moment, noting Potter's presence at his elbow and the fact that Snape was acting strange.

"Very well, all disguises come off during the meeting," Voldemort informed him before quickly leading them to his office, locking it and warding it with layers of privacy spells.

Harry dropped his invisibility cloak without comment, figuring the man had been able to detect his presence from the start. Snape tried to pass over his wand only for Potter to intercept it and wrap it with his own wand in the cloak, invisibility side turned in. He also instinctively drew the older wizard into a comforting hug, choosing to seat him in the chair and stand behind the snarky git.

"Something has come up. Some magic has decided that Snape belongs to me. I wanted to clear the air with your side before it was addressed partly because at the time it wasn't fully active. Publishing the article seems to have changed something and it kicked in with a vengeance. I don't deem Professor Snape at fault and would release him from whatever this is but he doesn't think I can despite gaining complete control over him via this magic. He said something about a life debt he owed my father being part of a mixing of magics that would allow me to take whatever reparations I wished from him. If anything I owe _him_ , not the other way around," Harry told him succinctly. "I have given him whatever permissions he may need for this meeting, including allowing him to kill me if it is needed. You still hold his loyalty oath but I felt something release when I gave him those blanket permissions."

"The vow to protect you and the promise to spy for Dumbledore," Severus muttered, hunching his shoulders as if he were about to get hit.

"This complicates things," Voldemort observed neutrally.

"Right now, I trust you more than I trust Dumbledore and you already have a stake in the issue so I came to you," Harry said simply. "This man has done me a great service repeatedly even if only because he has been forced to. If my death will free him I will offer up the knife and my own throat."

"It can't be mitigated or undone once the magic activates but we can limit how much strain he comes under. The easiest way to do that is if you joined our cause, take my mark or at least swear your services and resources to the dark. This is _Olde Magick_ , something that was practically myth by the time of the founders. It supersedes nearly everything we know of today. The only reason it might not have overridden his loyalty oath is because I based it off an ancient oath of fealty and added parseltongue to the mix when branding them. Its one step above the binding of a full slave to their master. You could, with effort, override even that but I'm not certain he would be whole afterwards," Voldemort admitted with a sigh. "I could tell you that your death would free him but that would be a lie, instead it would destroy him."

"And if I accept this?" Harry asked defiantly, nostrils flaring, chin a rock edifice of stubbornness.

"Then we would have to work out between us who had authority and when or you would have to enter my service or I would have to release him from service," Voldemort said simply. "If you enter my service or I release him from service he will belong solely to you. If we can't come to an agreement he will suffer for it."

Harry swore softly. This was not how he thought his day was going to go.

"Why are you even offering your life for mine?" Severus asked, completely aghast as he came out of his mental fugue enough to realize what was going on.

"I... don't know. I know I want you and I know that I'm getting something from you that makes me want to trust Snake-face... But I don't know why I'm offering mine for yours without question," Harry admitted with a sudden frown. "Normally, I do actually think things through."

These words triggered a spell that transfigured a letter from thread that had been added to Harry's shirt, returning it to its original form. Before anyone could move to pick it up it started reciting its contents in a much nicer form than that of a howler.

"Dear Harry, Dark Lord, and Professor Snape, I am sorry I had to push to get you to talk to each other but the Wigwams Dumbledore set on the three of you were so thick I almost didn't think it would work. The magic is old, yes, but not heartless. Professor Snape has some say once 24 hours has passed unless you make a binding agreement before then. It was the loyalty oath to his Darkness that helped cement the ownership because of what Harry's scar is. Harry's willingness to talk was his drawing on the bond for information and understanding of the dark's goal's. The kneeling was an inner wish by the Professor to be taken care of. Please don't hurt him any more than he already has been. Dark Lord, if Harry returns you must not give any indication that you no longer wish to kill him or Dumbledore will ensure that he dies within a fortnight along with more than half of Slytherin house. I think that Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy would be bad choices to tell about Harry and Professor Snape's impending nuptials but Hermione will want to do tests that will take too long or go to Dumbledore. Remind Nagini that hatchlings make mistakes, that's how they learn. I will see you when you return. ~Luna."

"She has got to have some sort of seer blood," Harry muttered distracted as he worked through the letter and his mind cleared.

Severus didn't make a move. He couldn't bring himself to reject the ditzy blond's words and the thought of either wizard in the room rejecting him _hurt_. His secret was out and it only took an impossibly ancient magic matched with drugging his prospective true master to do it.

"I want to keep him," Harry said abruptly, challengingly to his counter part.

"Would you fight for him? Would you punish him when he needed it? Would you bond with him?" Voldemort countered, honestly wanting to know if Severus would be treated well.

"I think... I already have, on all counts. I'll just be better at it now that I know more about what I'm doing," Harry said slowly.

"Would you kneel to him? Give him everything and ask nothing in return?" Voldemort asked, curious.

"If that was what he wanted. I might not have been clear headed earlier but I still spoke truthfully. I'd look for another way first but if I couldn't find one I would offer my own life if he needed it," Harry said with a thoughtful frown.

"Kneel," Voldemort ordered softly. Harry gave him an incredulous look but obeyed, knowing what he was accepting in the process. "I cannot bond you as a servant for you are too close to an equal thus I release one of mine into your care. I release to you Severus Tobias Snape and charge you with his well being both physical and mental. Protect him as your own Harry James Potter and let there no longer be war between us."

"I accept the gift of they vassal in the spirit in which it was given and pledge to you that war was never my intent only survival. I am only a threat of your own making and accept this appeasement. So mote it be," Harry answered, allowing his magic to form the words and sealing it with the traditional term echoed by the other two wizards.

A quiet hiss from Severus indicated the Dark Mark being affected as it rewrote its self and strengthened the bond between Potter and himself. There would be no going back and this ritual formally ended any animosity between the two powerful wizards or the transfer of "ownership".

"I think I'm going to kill Luna when we get back. She should have explained rather than tricked us into this," Harry muttered halfheartedly as he got back to his feet.

"At least we're not trying to kill each other anymore," Voldemort answered just as halfheartedly.

"If Dumbledore forces us into another confrontation we can so screw with his mind," Harry snickered, already plotting what kind of prank they can pull with this.

"You have an evil mind. I like it," Voldemort agreed. "I badly need to get back at that old coot."

"I bet he's seen the first edition of the newsletter by now... do you think I could talk you into writing an article on your goals and stuff? Wouldn't mind having your versions of the raids and things, give everyone something to think about," Harry said wistfully. He sort-of liked having the link with Snape that told him stuff but it was kinda hard to explain why he was so certain of stuff if he couldn't tell them the information in the first place. Plus Dumbledore's horrified look was going to be _priceless_ when he figured out who was in charge of the newsletter.


	33. Death Eater Digest v3.2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 paragraph overlay for the previous chapter.  
> Again, original idea by I_kill_Zombies  
> Yes, I plan to repeat that every time so that _I_ don't forget to include it on the final posting.  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Alternately, this one is planed for either Snarry or Tomarry, not my normal triad... can't promise it won't divert to my normal triad but some of my regular reviewers got confused by the dynamic I'm setting up so this note is to clarify that. Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I bet he's seen the first edition of the newsletter by now... do you think I could talk you into writing an article on your goals and stuff? Wouldn't mind having your versions of the raids and things, give everyone something to think about," Harry said wistfully. He sort-of liked having the link with Snape that told him stuff but it was kinda hard to explain why he was so certain of things if he couldn't tell them the information in the first place. Plus Dumbledore's horrified look was going to be _priceless_ when he figured out who was in charge of the newsletter.

"Very well, but I'm not citing my sources of information," Voldemort smirked. He rather liked not having to fight the troublesome brat. If he played this right he'd eventually get both Potter and Snape.

Severus couldn't hold back a forlorn sound causing the other two to turn towards him with a frown.

"Ah, shit! I can't believe... I'm an idiot," Harry said cursing himself as he gave the snarky man a tentative hug and ran his fingers along the new mark, soothing the magic. Snape shoved his face into the brat's chest, breathing deeply as the magic finally settled into a more normal feeling. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't think about the bond and the magic needing to settle. I promise not to ask you to do anything you don't want to do unless its meant to protect you. I'll try to make sure to discuss anything important with you since it affects you now too."

"Thank you," Snape said simply pulling back and mentally retrieving his cloak of stubborn pride.

"I wonder if I'm going to be forced back to the Dursleys," Harry muttered thoughtfully. "Yeah, probably... I don't know what I'm going to do with you come summer. Hell, I don't even know how far the bond will let us get from each other or what resources we'll have.... I hate it but I can probably bargain some of my fame into a safe place for you to stay, maybe do an interview with Skeeter in trade for groceries or something else we'll need."

"Aren't you spoiled? Can't you just demand that he stays with you? Is taken care of?" Voldemort asked, the confusion of both older wizards obvious. Harry gave a harsh, bitter laugh.

"No. I can't even demand a proper meal each day for myself. There's a good chance that if I bring home Professor Snape my Uncle will finally follow through and kill me, kill us," Harry said dismissively, trying to pass it off as nothing. His body radiated pain, despair, and a repressed need to bolt.

"But I'm the only one allowed to hurt you... the ancient laws demanded such until we came to a truce just now! Who hurt you? I have every right to go after them for harming you without my permission," Voldemort said in shock.

"If you... I would have died with you. No wonder it felt like I was failing some magical vow I didn't remember making for the last 14 years! Dumbledore _lied_ to me. You weren't safe at all," Severus said in equal shock.

Instinctively, Snape reached out and snagged the younger wizard, pulling him into his lap and completely covering him with his older body. Harry shuddered once before finally letting go and crying. He had no idea why he was crying since the last time had been years ago and he'd been beaten for it but something inside just relaxed and he couldn't hold back. He learned that day that even the strongest person occasionally needs the release of tears. Snape and Voldemort exchanged a silent look. It was clear to them that Harry had dealt with too much stress, too much emotion, and too many potentially dangerous events in the last 48 hours. He needed this release and at least some safety, safety that had clearly been in short supply until the truce was struck.

Voldemort quirked a silent missing eyebrow at the Potions Master and Snape gave a slow nod. He would try to find out who all had hurt the brat and get it back to the Dark Lord. It was his job to protect Potter, in more ways than one, and he'd bloody well do it. The first order of business was to find a way to have his powerful brat close by most of the time. The earlier "punishment" of moving him into the same quarters just took on a whole new meaning and potential use.


	34. Death Eater Digest v4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bunny has graduated! You can either read what's written here or at the new location:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7549066/chapters/17167687  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Luna Lovegood, a frail blond girl with light blue eyes and a constantly dreamy expression, wandered over towards her first school friend. Harry Potter, black haired, green-eyed, and somewhat on the small side because of mistreatment at home was pacing and muttering to himself. Nearby bushy-haired Hermione and redhead Ron watched him worriedly. Luna mentally sighed when she noticed Harry rubbing at his scar again before rubbing at his injured hand.

"You know I bet the younger snakes and their hatchlings would like a paper about their Basilisk King. Perhaps about his moods on such and such a day or how his mind decided to share what it was thinking at one point or another. Publishing it might even reduce the bleed through. I'm sure my daddy would help. We could publish it as a Death Eater's digest or in a section of the Quibbler," Luna suggested lightly. "It might cut down on the rage you have been having trouble controlling."

Harry stared at her in shock. "That's brilliant Luna! We can even get the twins to help and think up ridiculous things to report on."

"Harry? I'm not sure that's a good idea," Hermione said worriedly.

"But don't you see? It will help me deal with the stupid visions and I can mock them all at the same time, get rid of my frustrations at them, and its all legal!" Harry enthused, happy he finally had something he could do about the situation. "We can run a speculations section about who are Death Eaters and why."

"Umbridge," Ron said immediately.

"Exactly!" Harry agreed gleefully.

"As long as you get your school work done... I'll help. I want a section that explains muggle things though," Hermione warned. The others quickly agreed and thus was born the writing staff of the Death Eater's Digest.

"We could accept anonymous letters from the Death Eaters that want to contribute. If we use Malfoy as the relay it would stay secret and he could even transfer them during our regular fights. We could even have a section for non-Death Eaters to post questions and stories of their own," Hermione suggested thoughtfully. She was really getting into the idea of this project.

"A section on Prophecies might be nice and on false imprisonment or the definition of magic and its classification for those who don't know it or were taught different. Maybe a section written on the forbidden rituals and holidays to allow for the muggle ones to replace them," Luna suggested. "The ministry is so insistent on changing our records so that parts of our past are lost that he's hurting magic. We could help fix that."

"Please tell me you're joking," Hermione begged. Luna just gave her a sad smile.

"Okay, then we definitely have to have a section asking for clarification of the Dark's reasons and get one of the pureblood families to explain the holidays and stuff," Harry said determinedly.

"Professor Snape can explain many things," Luna suggested. "And it would be a way to show that you were sorry about the memories. Especially if you include parts of the King of Serpents for his potions cupboard."

"I don't know what would be useful or how to harvest it," Harry pointed out in resignation.

"Then send him a note and promise him some Basilisk hide if he helps you and teaches us to harvest it," Luna pointed out reasonably. "His grumpiness might even abate for a few days."

"Or we could trade him some of the snake for a favor later, like helping us prank the rest of the staff!" Ron said enthusiastically. "We wouldn't be able to get away with just pranking Umbridge but if we got the rest of the staff too.... Well, we'd be heroes!"

"Not Professor Snape," Hermione insisted.

"Snape knows how to be late or miss getting hit. He got enough practice against my father and his friends in school," Harry said moodily.

"Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"He didn't deserve what the Marauders did to him! Everyone makes them out to be the perfect people. They're not! They were just _bullies_ ," Harry nearly exploded before forcefully reigning in the combined tempers of his teenage self and the bleed through from Voldemort. The invective he placed on _bullies_ had Ron and Hermione stumbling back in shock.

"Interesting, and I thought you'd have reveled in that memory," Snape said from just behind him, making Harry jump in surprise.

"Hello Professor Snape. I hope that the Wigwams will cease blinding your sight today," Luna said congenially. Harry gathered his courage and launched into his apology and offer of Basilisk parts before the man could stalk off, assign detention, or take points.

"Do you want potion ingredients? I mean Basilisk parts? I can get them for you but I don't know how to harvest them and I really am sorry about looking in your pensive!" Harry practically babbled, only to be silenced by Hermione's quick hand over his mouth.

"You're babbling," Hermione scolded with a sigh of resignation.

"Look! Granger is trying to smother Potter! About time too!" Malfoy crowed from just down the corridor.

"Move along," Snape said sharply to Draco and the other students before turning on the staff of Death Eater's Digest. "Detention for your cheek Potter. Granger, Lovegood, and Weasley will be joining you tonight at 8."

The lack of true heat in his voice had Luna nodding happily before dragging the others away so they wouldn't have time to get angry at him.

The four of them arrived at his office promptly at 8 for their detention, mostly due to Hermione's fussing, and were ushered inside.

"Explain, fully. I want to know whatever mischief you lot are getting up to that would require bribing me with Basilisk parts," Snape ordered the moment the door was locked and the privacy spells were up. So they did. "That... is a reasonable price for the risks. Very well, we will use this detention to harvest the Basilisk, indeed if it truly was a basilisk. No doubt it wasn't much longer than a man is tall."

"Uh... you might want to ask your best Seventh year potion students to come with us, at least five of them," Ron said tentatively, vividly remembering the size of the shed skin under the rock fall. "The ceiling sort of came down any way when Lockheart tried to Obliviate us, we might need the extra people."

"I'll pay them ten galleons each if they help and I can get an owl to the bank. Umbridge or someone hurt Hedwig trying to take my letters so it may have to wait until break or a Hogsmeade weekend but I'll pay them," Harry offered quickly. He really didn't want to be stuck harvesting more than 60 feet of Basilisk with just his friends and Snape. It would take _days_.

"Very well... You will be providing the full story of your first trip to the chamber," Snape informed them, mentally cursing at the missing information before sending out messages to his entire Seventh year class and instructed them to come to his office post haste.

A word to a House elf had what little potions equipment that doubled for use in harvesting retrieved from the dorms of each of the four students. They checked their kits while he collected his own as they waited for the seventh year students. When they finally arrived Harry couldn't recognize most of them and mentally shrugged before leading the group to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Professor why are we standing outside a girl's loo?" a seventh year Ravenclaw asked confusedly.

"Just a sec. We're going into Slytherin's Chamber to look at the dead Basilisk and I have to talk Myrtle into ignoring us," Harry said distractedly.

"OH! Why Harry you've come to visit!" the voice of Myrtle said with a giggle as she floated out of one of the stalls.

"Hi Myrtle. We need to go down to the Chamber of Secrets again. Do you think you can warn us if anyone shows up to follow us? Or warn Professor Snape if someone needs us? It will take us awhile to get back out you see. Last time Fawkes had to carry us out," Harry explained, much to the shock of their helpers.

"Harry, did you think of a way back out? I'm not good on a broom," Hermione asked quickly, realizing they actually hadn't planed this all that well.

"Ropes? I can always summon my Firebolt if I leave the entrance open and carry everyone back up," Harry suggested with a shrug. He knew that Riddle had regularly gone down to the chamber after discovering it before Myrtle died but wasn't sure how he'd gotten back up the pipes.

"Lets open it and let them see the way down before figuring out how to come back up," Ron suggested. Harry nodded his agreement and hissed the entrance open.

"I've heard you talking in your sleep in Parsel a couple of times and you've said that one a lot, what does it mean?" Ron asked, intrigued while everyone else gaped at the giant open pipe.

"Open," Harry said with a grin. "It seems to mostly be the password for any Parsel locked secret passages but I haven't had a chance to check more than the chamber since most of them are probably in the dungeon. I bet I could even get into the Slytherin Common room with it."

"That would have been better than having to knock out Crabbe and Goyle in second year to use the Polyjuice potion that Hermione brewed for us," Ron agreed sagely. The sudden drop in temperature had them suddenly remembering that _Snape_ was in the room.

"I take it Miss. Granger is the one responsible for my missing Boomslang skin that year?" Snape drawled menacingly. The boys gulped hard and sent their friend an apologetic look which she waved away.

"Is it still a fun slide down?" Luna asked, redirecting attention to the pipe and how they had gotten down the first time.

"Probably but there is a lot of muck and stuff on the pipe and bones at the bottom," Harry informed them. "Then there's the rock fall further in because of Lockheart being stupid. I think the shed skin is still trapped under the rocks. We can collect it if Snape thinks he can use it for potions or something."

"Do you have any idea what basilisk parts are worth if what you're saying is in any way true?" Snape demanded in exasperation.

"Nope!" Harry said cheerfully before jumping into the pipe with a gleeful shout.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled after he caught up with Harry at the bottom of the slide. "You could have been killed!"

"So? Its not like a lot of people will miss me not to mention I've got a madman after my blood," Harry said with a complete lack of worry about his own safety that struck Snape as utterly _wrong_.

Hermione immediately started berating him about his risk taking, having missed the exchange between Harry and Snape during her own slide down. The potion master noted that Hermione was gently soothed and no promise was given that Potter would take more care. A quick cushioning charm made it so that anyone who followed wouldn't land on the hard floor but on their feet instead. Once everyone was there they took a moment to clean up themselves and the area before moving forwards. Harry and Ron were proven right when they found the tunnel mostly still filled at the cave-in site.

"Up there is where I pulled Ginny back through and Ron helped me sort her out," Harry pointed out the small hole near the ceiling.

"We're going to need Filius," Snape muttered, sending off a quick patronus to fetch the Charms Master.

"Don't tell Dumbledore," Harry said suddenly. "I... don't want him to know."

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure, its like the school will stop us from getting to the Chamber if Dumbledore is told or something like that. If it were Voldemort angry over this I'd already be on the ground screaming and trying to rip open my scar," Harry admitted with a look of confusion.

"But.. that didn't happen the last time," Ron pointed out.

"Which is why its weird," Harry agreed.

It didn't take long for Flitwick to show up, all excited about the new school passageway. He had no trouble getting to them since Harry had left the first entrance open for the others. Between the two teachers and the group of seventh years the cave-in was quickly cleared away and they were able to move forwards only to stumble on the shed skin of the Basilisk.

"You _killed_ whatever made this?!" one of the seventh years asked in a mix of shock and terror as they stopped to examine the skin.

"Actually, its bigger than that," Harry said with a shrug. "I don't know how much of it has gone bad since its been just sitting in the chamber ever since I got Ginny out of there. I think Dumbledore already knows about the chamber 'cuz Fawkes rescued us and helped me kill it. He brought me the sorting hat and I pulled Gryffindor's sword out of it. Got a fang in the arm when I killed it but Fawkes cried on the wound and I was able to get back up and find Ron with Ginny."

"If you follow through on the Death Eater newsletter I caught the four of you discussing you might consider writing up your adventures from each year and what you know about what happened after," Snape pointed out mildly. He'd be damned if he didn't find out someway what they had been up to. He already had plans to skin Potter alive for nearly giving him multiple heart attacks on this detention.

"The idea is to let people know what's going on. I'm sort of hoping that Voldy will get upset enough to write up an article on why the Death Eaters do what they do. It would give me a better idea what's going on. I don't like being kept in the dark when my life is on the line and that's all Dumbledore seems to be doing. It's also why I was stupid enough to risk your wrath about the memories that night," Harry said sheepishly, keeping his transgressions vague more in deference to Snape than as a way to protect himself. "I can't seem to find anything out any other way."

"Harry gets tired of being treated like a puppet. He's not even allowed to get decent clothes," Hermione explained softly. Harry stalked forwards, trying to get away from any potential accusations and questions he wasn't ready to answer yet.

The true entrance to the chamber made Flitwick squeak. Harry didn't bother to say anything but the password to let them inside. Instead he let not only the chamber but also the giant perfectly preserved Basilisk corpse speak for him.

"Mate, I honestly didn't realize how big it was when you told us," Ron informed him as he stared at the corpse in shock. "I will never doubt you again."

Harry snorted in amusement and quickly chivied everyone along before they could exclaim over what he had done to the Basilisk. He really wasn't looking forwards to the inevitable lecture from Hermione and the detentions he'd probably just earned from Snape.

"You are here as extra hands. As Mr. Potter killed the creature all of it belongs to him by Right of Conquest. If I catch _any_ of you filching Mr. Potter's property I will personally report the theft to the goblins and allow you to face the consequences of your actions. As potion Masters and Apprentices you will be asked from time to time to help harvest expensive ingredients like this for a client. Integrity is vital in instances like this and I will not tolerate the poor light you will be casting my own reputation in if I catch you stealing. Tonight Potter is our client and has already promised ten galleons each for your participation," Snape instructed them all sternly.

"Be very careful of the blood and venom, its highly dangerous and might eat through clothes and stuff. In fact I'm only letting the Professors deal with the venom so don't go near it. If you can convince Professor Snape to let you have some of the Basilisk I'll add it to the galleons I'm giving you. I'm letting the Professor decide so you can't talk me into it behind his back since he knows how everything can be used and I don't," Harry informed them, deadly serious before releasing them to begin the harvesting.

A jointly cast levitation charm allowed them to move it out of the water and arrange the corpse for proper harvesting. It took them well past midnight before they quit for the time being and they had barely finished 3 feet beyond the head.

"Harry didn't you have detention with Umbridge tonight?" Hermione asked, suddenly remembering the pink toad's nasty comment about seeing him later that night.

"Hermione I honestly prefer harvesting the damn Basilisk than writing in my own blood," Harry said tiredly, not censoring his words because of his exhaustion. "Its not like I'd have gotten any sleep either way. If it isn't her stupid special quill then its Moldyshorts and his flaring temper mixed liberally with nightmares keeping me up all night. I'm exhausted enough right now that I might even get more than an hour of sleep."

"Harry! Why didn't you say anything?!" Hermione asked in obvious distress.

"He's been putting silencing charms up again," Ron concluded with a fierce scowl. Harry didn't answer either of his friends, he was already half asleep on the cold wet floor of the chamber. There was no blood because Flitwick knew about a goblin charm that siphoned all of the blood safely from a body that was being harvested for use or storage.

"She's using a _Blood Quill_? On _students_?!" Flitwick squeaked furiously.

"Filius would you mind charming something into the witch for me? Something that you can deny all knowledge of?" Severus said with a nasty growl aimed at the woman as he gently levitated the exhausted teen into his arms. A quick drying and warming charm had Harry shifting and muttering in his sleep but less likely to catch hypothermia.

"Gladly!" Filius agreed with a hiss of anger. It was clear that they were done for the day and everyone packed up what had been harvested.

"I wonder if Harry could get the goblins to come take a look at the stupid thing," Ron muttered thoughtfully as he looked over the large amount that remained of the corpse. He honestly was less worried about Harry being carried around in Snape's arms than if his friend had been left on the floor.

"We'll talk about it with him tomorrow. We need to make sure he doesn't put up silencing charms again," Hermione pointed out. "Oh! This would be simpler if it was just the three of us rooming together. We could make Harry leave off the silencing spells and he wouldn't have to worry about what he told us."

"No doubt Professor Umbridge is looking for him. When she finds us I trust that Professor Flitwick will support my decision to move Mr. Potter into my quarters as punishment for failing to report the presence of the Basilisk to the staff?" Snape suggested mildly. They passed from the chamber into the tunnel as Filius voiced his agreement to the suggestion, seeing the wisdom of keeping an eye on him.

Ron made them all stop as he gently woke Harry to close the door. By the time they got back into Myrtle's bathroom it was nearly 2 am and it was Hermione's turn to gently wake their friend so that the passage way could be sealed. They were just in time to keep Umbridge from discovering the passage as she finally found them.

"Detention for all of you for being out after curfew. Another week for you Potter for missing tonight's detention.," Umbridge said cruelly.

"As they were assisting me in working on harvesting certain dangerous ingredients and with two teachers they are excused from being out after curfew. As for Potter his detention was unavoidably missed, I kept him an extra three hours for failing to inform me of the second detention. As it is he has already lost the privilege of remaining quartered with his friends in the dormitory for failing to report the presence of a dead Basilisk in the school. For the duration of the school year I will be requiring him to reside in my quarters so that I may have a better chance of keeping the brat out of mischief," Snape informed her coolly, his anger contained firmly behind Occlumency barriers.

"Preposterous! Basilisks are extinct!" Umbridge protested. In response Ron shoved his package of parts into her gut which she instinctively grabbed before the package fell to the floor.

"Shove it you pink toad! Harry's already collapsed once tonight because of how you've been after him. How would you like to see your name in the paper connected with killing a _student_?!" Ron snarled at her. "You have no idea how many times we have to pull his arse out of the fire because someone thought it was a good idea to attack the school just to get at him! You say we don't need to know how to defend ourselves. Tell that to Basilisk pieces in your arms... The very same one he killed when we were _12_! Don't forget to give it back to Harry when you're done looking at them, its his by Right of Conquest just like the Slytherin title."

"I wonder how everyone will respond to you abusing a Founder's Heir?" Hermione asked thoughtfully as they were quickly shuffled out of the room by the two supervising teachers.

Everyone quickly scattered towards their beds, new gossip to share as they spread it like wildfire. Harry would later be grateful for his "punishment". His new residence allowed him to hide out in Snape's quarters from the renewed whispers of his parseltongue ability and the possibility of him becoming a new dark lord. Umbridge stopped every attempt to contact anyone outside the school with these new developments, ordering a castle wide ban on all mail of any type. A week later and Snape had enough of it.

"I wonder when we'll run out of food? After all the High Inquisitor banned any outside communication and/or mail. We can't even order food or any other supplies for that matter," Snape asked idly as they ate breakfast at the staff table.

The potions master didn't bother to look at anyone else while the staff argued over the communication ban as he watched Harry tiredly swallow his morning porridge. The brat had indeed been experiencing nightmares and Snape had found that normal sleeping potions made them worse. Harry refused to take dreamless sleep on the of chance that it would be a vision and that he would need to inform Dumbledore. Snape didn't approve and kept slipping him Dreamless sleep whenever it was medically safe and he could catch the brat to pour it down his throat. Stubborn Brat.

They had also taken the chance to include Draco on one of his rare visits to see his godfather. It had taken a little bribing and some insults thrown around but it still _worked_. The small Digest's staff was already half way through writing the first edition, which would be larger than normal. It covered Harry's fourth year, the tournament, and Voldemort's resurrection. Snape had insisted that the story of the Chamber of Secrets would go out in the second edition. This was partly because now that the beast was being harvested he had to use reporting it as a way to maintain his position in the Inner Circle.

Snape mentally recounted the last meeting of the group in his quarters to plan out the articles for the first several issues. Granger had talked Potter into doing an article on muggle chores to go with her own, explaining that having more than one point of view on muggle households would be beneficial. Weasley complained about the topic and was assigned to enlist the help of his brothers for distribution before being asked to fetch a snack from the kitchens. Once he was gone they discussed what polls would be included and if they should provide an explanation for certain permanent sections. I pointed out that it wasn't really necessary for some but for others it was vital only to be roped into writing a section on potions and basic techniques. At least my articles would keep more dunderheads from ruining the lab or melting cauldrons.

The burn of the Dark Mark interrupted his mental review and had him swiftly exiting the Great Hall, heading for the edge of the wards. He really hoped he wouldn't be crucioed when he delivered the news about the chamber and the death of the Basilisk.

A crack echoed in the cold morning air as he followed the homing beacon installed in the Dark Mark and he was there. Absently, conjuring his customary mask and transfiguring his clothes into the standard uniform robes of his Inner Circle rank Snape stalked forwards to his place in the meeting and waited. The first order of business turned out to be reports on Auror movements and investigations into some of the actions taken against dark creatures or families. There was a minor upset when a lower level Death Eater admitted to being unable to complete his task and got crucioed for it. Then it was Snape's turn.

"Severus, my precious serpent, what have you to report?" Voldemort hisses with Nagini watching on indulgently as Snape steps forwards.

"I have received confirmation that Slytherin's Basilisk was killed by Harry Potter in self defense at the end of his second year. An enchanted diary, also destroyed in self defense, claimed to be something more than a memory of you opened the chamber and used the Basilisk against the school. Potter approached me to apologize for an offense and attempted to bribe me with Basilisk parts for help in establishing a... newsletter. The newsletter is supposed to cover what he feels through the bond he has with you, what he receives in visions connected to the bond, and delve into various aspects of our group. I was asked to teach the boy Occlumency supposedly in an attempt to keep your mind out of his. I was also secretly tasked to destroy as much of his mental defenses as possible without driving him insane. The moment I had sufficient justification to end the _lessons_ I did so with extreme prejudice. I had no way to report these events until now. Draco Malfoy has also been convinced to deliver any anonymous letters from our members for publishing within the newsletter. The golden trio has done this as an extra security for those of us who wish to explain our side to the public. Luna Lovegood is providing access to the Quibbler's printing press for distribution purposes. Miss. Lovegood also was the one to suggest the idea in the first place. Dumbledore has been actively avoiding Potter. The current Defense Professor, Delores Umbridge has been using a Blood Quill on the students," Severus informed his lord darkly. "It was in fact Potter's attempts to gain my assistance with both newsletter and harvesting the Basilisk that brought this to my attention. I have thus far allowed myself to be recruited as a writer for the newsletter and arranged to have Potter stay in my quarters, supposedly as punishment. My lord I have found that whatever the light puts that boy through he shows signs of _abuse_."

The dead silence that followed showed just how shocked everyone was at the contents of his lengthy report.

"You're joking. Tell me your joking," Lucius said in a desperate voice. He did _not_ want to loose his son to the Dark Lord's wrath.

"Who has harmed Potter?! Potter is _mine_!" Voldemort growled menacingly.

"I have not yet determined that aside from Umbridge who takes great pleasure in forcing Potter to use a Blood Quill during detentions. Do you wish me to continue to investigate?" Severus answered stoically. "It would necessitate allowing the newsletter to continue and be published. I would also need to get closer to Potter, possibly become nicer to him in public as well as in private."

"Do it. Lucius your son will assist and I grant permission for those of you who wish to contribute to this... newsletter to send your letters to the golden brat via Severus or Lucius. Also should you return to the chamber, as I suspect that you haven't completely harvested Allisa, have the brat call for stairs. He'll know what I mean," Voldemort grumbled. He didn't like some of this but it would give him a direct link into the workings of the light without having to raid Potter's juvenile mind nightly.

They were quickly dismissed and more than one person approached the two assigned wizards about the newsletter.

"Do you think you could get him to publish an accurate list of our lord's likes and dislikes?" Travers asked earnestly. The mental bond had been a revelation to everyone but Voldemort and Severus but it was being taken in good cheer. It was further proof that Potter had actually had a few advantages and they weren't entirely to blame when it came to him beating any of them.

"What makes you think he can find that out?" Severus sneered but relented at the downcast look on the other man's face. "I'll ask but I've no idea what he gets from our Lord for the most part. I've been having to dose him with Dreamless sleep because of his nightmares, most of which are about someone called Vernon or the death of his mother and fall of our lord. Judging by his screams something about the night the Potter's died hurts him like our lord's temporary death ripped something free even as he accepted something from our lord. I don't know what magics were used that night but we might be able to _turn_ the brat. I am hoping that he will see us properly through this project. Imagine what we could get done if Potter and our lord weren't constantly trying to kill each other!"

"That's why you petitioned to continue the project and get closer to him," Lucius said with sudden understanding. Snape nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know how he reacts to a vision because he hasn't had one yet but from what I've heard he may get some transference when our lord uses a Crucio with the link opened. Once I have that confirmed I will have to inform our lord," Severus admitted. This caused everyone to shiver at the thought of feeling every single crucio whether it was aimed at them or not.

"Baby Potter has got to have a phenomenal pain tolerance," Bellatrix muttered, her craziness long since proven to be more a battle tactic than reality.

Snape took his leave quickly after that only to walk into his quarters at Hogwarts and find Harry collapsed on the floor of his living room, screaming. Apparently, Voldemort had only waited an hour before venting his rage about the situation. Harry was muttering various spells, most of which would be considered combat spells if the sequence had any connection. A quick levitation spell ensured that he didn't hurt himself in his thrashing as Severus waited for the brat to come out of the nightmare known as Voldemort's rage.

"Did you have to tell him?" Harry's muttered groan of pain informed him that the vision had ended.

"And how would I keep my place in his ranks if I did not? My position is precarious, as you know," Snape shot back, gently lowering Harry onto the couch so that he could do a quick examination.

"I'm not abused," Harry retaliated, moving about as needed despite the sweat soaked clothing.

"Yes... you are," Snape said softly, sadly. "I lived the same when I was younger and I am ashamed to have missed the signs in you until I got a chance to examine you after your collapse in the chamber. Weasley was right, you talk in your sleep. If my position wasn't so important to keeping you alive I would kneel and allow you to take your due for I have caused you great harm. Harm which is only compounded by the life debt I owed your father. As it stands I am still your strongest shield against both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. I will endeavor not to mistake your wounded actions again until it is safe enough to kneel and give you your due."

"What does that even mean?" Harry asked in frustration, choosing to put aside the issue of abuse for the moment.

"I am only allowed to work unhindered because I have been acting as your shield. The moment your magic determines it is safe I will be forced to kneel and allow you your retribution for my harmful actions," Snape explained reluctantly. "The only alternative would be if you forgive my actions or find no fault in my actions in the first place. It wouldn't be this strong if I hadn't already owed your father a life debt."

"Fuck," Harry said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"If that is how you wish to have your repayment I will oblige," Severus said meekly. Harry's horrified look of shock causes him to flinch back as if he'd been struck. "I apologize if the thought is distasteful. I will leave you to your thoughts while I fetch a pain potion and a nerve regenerator for the remnants of the cruciartus."

Harry made a noise of denial even as the snarky potions master fled. He thunked his head against the armrest, mentally swearing at himself for not being fast enough to catch the snarky bastard and demand a better explanation. Thinking about this new information a plan started to form in his mind. It was clear that the ministry is mental, its also clear they don't know enough about the dark and what they are fighting for.

Harry had never heard of life debts before tonight but he now knew that Voldemort felt uncomfortable messing with his mind and uncomfortable with the way their brains were tied together. Both of these things were something he could use and he didn't think Dumbledore would like what he planned to do. In fact if Dumbledore got wind of what they were doing with the newsletter he'd probably be sent back to the Dursleys on some pretense or told he was putting everyone at risk and then find some way to prove it. Neither option was acceptable.

When Snape finally returned with the potions he found Harry seemingly half asleep due to exhaustion. A quiet medical spell had both potions in his stomach matched with a breath of prayer that the brat would forget his suggestion. A hesitant hand carefully covered the green-eyed brat with a spare blanket before the dungeon bat snuck away to his own bed. Harry watched him the entire time and starts to plot. He would need to find out the older wizard's feelings before taking certain steps and find that book he's stumbled across in the library ages ago but by the end of all this he might have his very own Dungeon Bat. Whatever happens Dumbledore can't know until the magic is complete. Whatever happens the Dursleys can't know _at all_.

A thought struck Harry, this would be the perfect time to explain to the naive public exactly what his life is like. A quick accio had the truth serum soaked parchment in his hands along with a self inking quill. A quick spell that Luna taught him would charm it so that it couldn't be read until it was published and already headed off to the various house holds. The truth serum was so that he couldn't even lie to himself about what needed to be written.

"A Summation of the Life of Harry Potter thus far written by Harry Potter," Harry told himself firmly as he set to work.

This article would replace his article on doing chores the muggle way. He would also use it to explain his complete lack of understanding about the magical world and what happened any time he tried to learn something. The final thing it would cover was his complete confusion over why he was the Boy-Who-Lived and why everyone seems to want him dead. The very first lines explained that he was writing it on paper soaked in truth serum. There would also be a note at the end explaining that specifics about his adventures would be covered in other articles.

Once he was done it was well past midnight but he sent it to Luna any way so that she could add it to the first edition that would be printed the next day. He had no idea that it was being printed that night and would go out with the morning Quibbler, his life story printed in both newsletters. Harry also wasn't sure _how_ his friend was getting their articles to her father for printing but knew that she did any way.

Lord Malfoy received a number of copies all addressed to other Death Eaters courtesy of Malfoy. The one addressed to Bellatrix requested that she write an article on the various uses and virtues of the Cruciatus curse. It was only chance that had Nagini passing by when she heard the blond muttering over one addressed to Tom Riddle and confiscated it to give to her master.

Harry was in Transfiguration that morning when he felt the shock resonate through his scar. The abrupt loss of pain matched by what he knew was fury on his behalf made him feel weak. It was only by shear force of will that he didn't topple out of his chair in favor of passing out on the floor.

"Harry?" Ron hissed in alarm, foregoing the lesson in favor of helping his friend.

"He found out something that he didn't like but it also distracted him enough that I can't feel him hating me," Harry said weakly. "I'll be alright. I just need a rest."

Snape was in his office at the same time and felt his knees go weak as the life debt took hold and knew he had waited too long to tell the brat. There was no longer a time limit or any other limit to what Potter could legally do to him. Something had changed in regards to either Dumbledore or Voldemort and he was no longer acting as the only effective shield for the green-eyed imp. The brat would know the moment they were in the same room and Snape would be unable to stay on his feet without permission in the presence of his new true master. A quick note told Potter he needed to see him before his next class and another canceled the potions classes for the day to assign bookwork. Thankfully, the current lesson was nearly finished leaving Severus barely enough time to prepare tea and have it waiting when Harry would inevitably storm in.

"Snape?" Harry called as he came in through the door, unknowingly bringing the man to his knees next to the coffee table.

"In the living room," Snape choked out, fighting back tears.

"You alright? Its just that..." Harry abruptly halted when he saw the proud man on his knees fighting not to cry. "What happened?"

"Something changed and the magic no longer deems the danger to be sufficient for refusing you your rights. I waited too long to tell you thus there is no limit to your _pound of flesh_ or the duration of punishment. I am completely at your mercy until you deem otherwise, if ever," Severus admitted, head bowed in complete submission even as the Dark Mark practically seared his arm. He would ignore the call from the Dark Lord until Harry told him he could go, if ever.

Harry swore viciously as he paced, trying to think up a solution to this mess. He had only wanted to clear the air a bit with the dark sect before addressing this not force it to trigger fully. He wasn't stupid, he could make the other man his slave and the magic would enforce it. The problem was that he saw no reason for this in the first place. Snape had kept his sorry arse alive and his head out of the clouds that could have killed him. If anything was owed it was _Harry_ that owed _Snape_ not the other way around.

"This is a culmination of magics," Snape felt the need to explain so that Harry would understand. "The first was the harm I unintentionally did to your mother. The second was when your father saved my life. The third... was probably when I begged both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore to ensure your mother and thus you were spared. The fourth was the unbreakable vow that Dumbledore forced me into so that you would have a protector the night of their deaths. The fifth was every time I caused you excessive harm, emotionally or physically. I cannot quantify the last since I never bothered to learn who you were as a person. You _own_ me."

"And if I deem you at no fault? If I wish to release you as having long since repaid me?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I don't think you can," Severus admitted. "The magic isn't satisfied. I can feel it pulsing under my skin. It has even ignored the call through the Dark Mark, overriding the loyalty oath I gave as a student to the Dark Lord."

"Then it looks like you and I are going to visit old Voldy. I can't have you hurt if you're mine and telling Snake-face directly will give me a chance to clear somethings up," Harry said decidedly. When Snape went to protest the magic sealed the words in his throat so that he could only nod meek acceptance and fetch his cloak for their trip. In charms class Luna smiled to herself, pleased with the results of the first edition of the Death Eater Digest before returning to her lesson.

Harry couldn't help clutching the potions master tightly as they apparated to wherever Voldy had set up his base. He fought with himself not to use this to make the other man submit. The Gryffindor knew instinctively that if he gave into that urge it would break the proud dark wizard. Godric, he wished he knew a way to fix this. They landed and Harry quickly slipped into his invisibility cloak before following Snape into the building.

"Tell him that you have information to relay in private and invite him to bring Nagini. Tell him its about me. If you need permission for anything you have it, even if its to kill me," Harry hissed into the older man's ear, making him choke on hearing the last set of permissions. The potions master could feel the restricting magic of his promise to protect the brat and serve as Dumbledore's spy fall away. The shock of the release had him pale and shaking as he approached the Dark Lord.

"Severus?" Voldemort asked worriedly.

"I.. I need to speak to you privately. Its about Potter. If you do not feel safe with me feel free to bring your familiar and I will hand over my wand," Severus explained shakily. Voldemort observed him for a moment, noting Potter's presence at his elbow and the fact that Snape was acting strange.

"Very well, all disguises come off during the meeting," Voldemort informed him before quickly leading them to his office, locking it and warding it with layers of privacy spells.

Harry dropped his invisibility cloak without comment, figuring the man had been able to detect his presence from the start. Snape tried to pass over his wand only for Potter to intercept it and wrap it with his own wand in the cloak, invisibility side turned in. He also instinctively drew the older wizard into a comforting hug, choosing to seat him in the chair and stand behind the snarky git.

"Something has come up. Some magic has decided that Snape belongs to me. I wanted to clear the air with your side before it was addressed partly because at the time it wasn't fully active. Publishing the article seems to have changed something and it kicked in with a vengeance. I don't deem Professor Snape at fault and would release him from whatever this is but he doesn't think I can despite gaining complete control over him via this magic. He said something about a life debt he owed my father being part of a mixing of magics that would allow me to take whatever reparations I wished from him. If anything I owe _him_ , not the other way around," Harry told him succinctly. "I have given him whatever permissions he may need for this meeting, including allowing him to kill me if it is needed. You still hold his loyalty oath but I felt something release when I gave him those blanket permissions."

"The vow to protect you and the promise to spy for Dumbledore," Severus muttered, hunching his shoulders as if he were about to get hit.

"This complicates things," Voldemort observed neutrally.

"Right now, I trust you more than I trust Dumbledore and you already have a stake in the issue so I came to you," Harry said simply. "This man has done me a great service repeatedly even if only because he has been forced to. If my death will free him I will offer up the knife and my own throat."

"It can't be mitigated or undone once the magic activates but we can limit how much strain he comes under. The easiest way to do that is if you joined our cause, take my mark or at least swear your services and resources to the dark. This is _Olde Magick_ , something that was practically myth by the time of the founders. It supersedes nearly everything we know of today. The only reason it might not have overridden his loyalty oath is because I based it off an ancient oath of fealty and added parseltongue to the mix when branding them. Its one step above the binding of a full slave to their master. You could, with effort, override even that but I'm not certain he would be whole afterwards," Voldemort admitted with a sigh. "I could tell you that your death would free him but that would be a lie, instead it would destroy him because you have no blood heirs to inherit it from you."

"And if I accept this?" Harry asked defiantly, nostrils flaring, chin a rock edifice of stubbornness.

"Then we would have to work out between us who had authority and when or you would have to enter my service or I would have to release him from service," Voldemort said simply. "If you enter my service or I release him from service he will belong solely to you. If we can't come to an agreement he will suffer for it."

Harry swore softly. This was not how he thought his day was going to go.

"Why are you even offering your life for mine?" Severus asked, completely aghast as he came out of his mental fugue enough to realize what was going on.

"I... don't know. I know I want you and I know that I'm getting something from you that makes me want to trust Snake-face... But I don't know why I'm offering mine for yours without question," Harry admitted with a sudden frown. "Normally, I do actually think things through."

These words triggered a spell that transfigured a letter from thread that had been added to Harry's shirt, returning it to its original form. Before anyone could move to pick it up it started reciting its contents in a much nicer form than that of a howler.

"Dear Harry, Dark Lord, and Professor Snape, I am sorry I had to push to get you to talk to each other but the Wigwams Dumbledore set on the three of you were so thick I almost didn't think it would work. The magic is old, yes, but not heartless. Professor Snape has some say once 24 hours has passed unless you make a binding agreement before then. It was the loyalty oath to his Darkness that helped cement the ownership because of what Harry's scar is. Harry's willingness to talk was his drawing on the bond for information and understanding of the dark's goal's. The kneeling was an inner wish by the Professor to be taken care of. Please don't hurt him any more than he already has been. Dark Lord, if Harry returns you must not give any indication that you no longer wish to kill him or Dumbledore will ensure that he dies within a fortnight along with more than half of Slytherin house. I think that Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy would be bad choices to tell about Harry and Professor Snape's impending nuptials but Hermione will want to do tests that will take too long or go to Dumbledore. Remind Nagini that hatchlings make mistakes, that's how they learn. I will see you when you return. ~Luna."

"She has got to have some sort of seer blood," Harry muttered distracted as he worked through the letter and his mind cleared.

Severus didn't make a move. He couldn't bring himself to reject the ditzy blond's words and the thought of either wizard in the room rejecting him _hurt_. His secret was out and it only took an impossibly ancient magic matched with a young seer drugging his prospective true master to do it.

"I want to keep him," Harry said abruptly almost challengingly to his counter part.

"Would you fight for him? Would you punish him when he needed it? Would you bond with him?" Voldemort countered, honestly wanting to know if Severus would be treated well.

"I think... I already have, on all counts. I'll just be better at it now that I know more about what I'm doing," Harry said slowly.

"Would you kneel to him? Give him everything and ask nothing in return?" Voldemort asked, curious.

"If that was what he wanted. I might not have been clear headed earlier but I still spoke truthfully. I'd look for another way first but if I couldn't find one I would offer my own life if he needed it," Harry said with a thoughtful frown.

"Kneel," Voldemort ordered softly. Harry gave him an incredulous look but obeyed, suspecting, _knowing_ what he was accepting in the process. "I cannot bond you as a servant for you are too close to an equal thus I release one of mine into your care. I release to you Severus Tobias Snape and charge you with his well being both physical and mental. Protect him as your own Harry James Potter and let there no longer be war between us."

"I accept the gift of they vassal in the spirit in which it was given and pledge to you that war was never my intent only survival. I am only a threat of your own making and accept this appeasement. So mote it be," Harry answered, allowing his magic to form the words and sealing it with the traditional term echoed by the other two wizards.

A quiet hiss from Severus indicated the Dark Mark being affected as it rewrote its self and strengthened the bond between Potter and himself. There would be no going back from this or the transfer of "ownership". This ritual formally ended any animosity between the two powerful wizards in every way.

"I think I'm going to kill Luna when we get back. She should have explained rather than tricked us into this," Harry muttered halfheartedly as he got back to his feet.

"At least we're not trying to kill each other anymore," Voldemort answered just as halfheartedly.

"If Dumbledore forces us into another confrontation we can so screw with his mind," Harry snickered, already plotting what kind of prank they can pull with this.

"You have an evil mind. I like it," Voldemort agreed. "I badly need to get back at that old coot."

"I bet he's seen the first edition of the newsletter by now... do you think I could talk you into writing an article on your goals and stuff? Wouldn't mind having your versions of the raids and things, give everyone something to think about," Harry said wistfully. He sort-of liked having the link with Snape that told him stuff but it was kinda hard to explain why he was so certain of things if he couldn't tell them the information in the first place. Plus Dumbledore's horrified look was going to be _priceless_ when he figured out who was in charge of the newsletter.

"Very well, but I'm not citing my sources of information," Voldemort smirked. He rather liked not having to fight the troublesome brat. If he played this right he'd eventually get both Potter and Snape.

Severus couldn't hold back a forlorn sound causing the other two to turn towards him with a frown.

"Ah, shit! I can't believe... I'm an idiot," Harry said cursing himself as he gave the snarky man a tentative hug and ran his fingers along the new mark, soothing the magic. Snape shoved his face into the brat's chest, breathing deeply as the magic finally settled into a more normal feeling. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't think about the bond and the magic needing to settle. I promise not to ask you to do anything you don't want to do unless its meant to protect you. I'll try to make sure to discuss anything important with you since it affects you now too."

"Thank you," Snape said simply pulling back and mentally retrieving his cloak of stubborn pride.

"I wonder if I'm going to be forced back to the Dursleys," Harry muttered thoughtfully. "Yeah, probably... I don't know what I'm going to do with you come summer. Hell, I don't even know how far the bond will let us get from each other or what resources we'll have.... I hate it but I can probably bargain some of my fame into a safe place for you to stay, maybe do an interview with Skeeter in trade for groceries or something else we'll need."

"Aren't you spoiled? Can't you just demand that he stays with you? Is taken care of?" Voldemort asked, the confusion of both older wizards obvious. Harry gave a harsh, bitter laugh.

"No. I can't even demand a proper meal each day for myself. There's a good chance that if I bring home Professor Snape my Uncle will finally follow through and kill me, kill us," Harry said dismissively, trying to pass it off as nothing. His body radiated pain, despair, and a repressed need to bolt.

"But I'm the only one allowed to hurt you... the ancient laws demanded such until we came to a truce just now! Who hurt you? I have every right to go after them for harming you without my permission," Voldemort said in shock.

"If you... I would have died with you. No wonder it felt like I was failing some magical vow I didn't remember making for the last 14 years! Dumbledore _lied_ to me. You weren't safe at all," Severus said in equal shock.

Instinctively, Snape reached out and snagged the younger wizard, pulling him into his lap and completely covering him with his older body. Harry shuddered once before finally letting go and crying. He had no idea why he was crying since the last time had been years ago and he'd been beaten for it but something inside just relaxed and he couldn't hold back. He learned that day that even the strongest person occasionally needs the release of tears. Snape and Voldemort exchanged a silent look. It was clear to them that Harry had dealt with too much stress, too much emotion, and too many potentially dangerous events in the last 48 hours. He needed this release and at least some safety, safety that had clearly been in short supply until the truce was struck.

Voldemort quirked a silent missing eyebrow at the Potions Master and Snape gave a slow nod. He would try to find out who all had hurt the brat and get it back to the Dark Lord. It was his job to protect Potter, in more ways than one, and he'd bloody well do it. The first order of business was to find a way to have his powerful brat close by most of the time. The earlier "punishment" of moving him into the same quarters just took on a whole new meaning and potential use.

As Harry quieted Severus found a well of courage he quickly used before it faded away.

"Dumbledore has been threatening me with Azkaban and using less than obvious threats to Harry or the Slytherin students to get me to do what he wants," Severus admitted in almost a whisper. "I think he considers me a pet or something and when he finds out about Potter's mark he'll use it. Either he'll try to get Harry to forcefully switch the allegiance of those who are caught baring the mark, call him a Dark Lord and act accordingly, or try to get him to switch the mark of those he convinces to change sides. We can use it to create a faction within the light, a third side, or cast doubt on to the old man's sanity. Any move made would have to be done with Harry's consent especially since it may now be possible to hide the mark. There are also a few other less than pleasant options he could employ."

"Mine," Harry mumbled, clutching tightly at Severus' robes and not even bothering to open his eyes. Voldemort chuckled at how cute Harry was being before addressing the points that Snape brought up.

"Nothing can be decided at this time. We need to know what Potter wants and we need to know how Dumbledore will react. If Potter wants to cut ties aside from a yearly prank on Dumbledore when he forces our confrontation that is his right. If he wants to turn this from a truce to an alliance we would have to work out various details and he would have to claim his Lordship. I honestly don't know why he hasn't yet," Voldemort mused. "I might even allow for some others to approach him and have him claim their marks and allegiance. I hurt enough of you while I was insane that it honestly doesn't surprise me how wary many of you are."

"Not a lord, just a stupid brat everyone wants to worship or kill," Harry muttered with a cute frown, shuddering slightly at the thought of so much attention.

"I'll have to take him to Gringotts and get that sorted. I know James didn't claim the Lordship but that he had the Potter Heirship. I also couldn't understand why he would wear rags, especially when I hated wearing mine in school," Severus said with a frown. "I had to.... well never mind."

"Yes, I remember," Voldemort said ruefully. He wasn't exactly pleased with himself for taking advantage of the other man so many years ago but it had gotten him a strong follower at the time. "Ensure that you are also tested and help the brat with the paperwork. I don't think he's been taught anything about his holdings."

"Granger recently said something about him being treated like a puppet and not being allowed better clothes. I was distracted shortly after or I would have tried to address it. Shortly before that we were momentarily alone and he said something about it not mattering if he wound up dead. I arranged for him to be moved into my quarters but..." Severus muttered with a helpless shrug.

"That should provide him with some extra protection but I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't send something back with the two of you so that I can try to help if things turn out poorly... Severus? What's that on his hand?" Voldemort asked, just noticing the pale silvery words marring the back of Harry's hand wrapped in the Potion Master's black robes. Severus took a moment to angle the brat's hand so that he could get a better look only to stare once more in shock at what he was seeing.

"Harry? How did this happen?" Severus' gentle tone belayed the anger he fought to control.

"Its just from the stupid quill that Umbitch makes us use... thanks for keeping us away from her after I showed you the chamber," Harry said with a yawn as he slipped into a doze.

"I didn't know she was making them use it for long enough to _scar_. You'll remember I reported her use of it during the last meeting," Severus snarled quietly. "I only became aware of it when he had us help harvest part of the basilisk and fell asleep on the wet stone floor. Since then the staff has been doing their best to keep Umbridge from supervising any detentions, not that any of us liked the bitch in the first place."

"She broke the ancient laws along with anyone else who hurt him before today. A prophecy can not be interfered with or forced to come to pass and any interference is grounds for the participants to claim Blood Feud, Retribution, and/or Right of Stability against any interloper. The prophecy its self is deemed burden enough to justify any action since our magic joins with the magic of the prophecy and helps anchor the stream of time. Its one of the reasons why the subjects of prophecy tend to be extremely powerful. Anything in regards to each other that can be covered by the prophecy can not be interfered with or at least we can call foul and claim compensation along with undue influence or stress. If we knew the full wording it would be easier but the simple naming of both of us in the prophecy can be just as easily stretched to cover this due to the inherently murky nature of prophecies," Voldemort explained gleefully. He had a legal target hiding on the grounds of Hogwarts and no longer had to worry about having to fight Harry except their agreed future play-fights to get Dumbledore off their backs. This entire thing also reminded him that he could legally walk down the street without interference. "Your injuries to him are covered by the bond to him which formed partly because you honestly wanted to help/protect him but were still hurting him combined with those other magics. Your position was important enough that you likely both needed the connection. I suspect that if you manage to work things out and satisfy the magic the bond will fade or change into something more appropriate."

Severus blinked at this new information as Harry struggled back into wakefulness long enough to stare at him in disbelief.

"The laws are weird," Harry grumbled, snuggling more firmly against Severus as he fought not to slip towards sleep again.

"I need to get you back so that you can go to bed. You provided a lot of the magic that changed my mark and the magics of the loyalty oath," Severus said softly. Harry muttered something as they took their leave with a promise from Voldemort to stay in contact somehow. Severus apparated them back to the school with little trouble and slipped his young master into bed with a whispered "sweet dreams, brat".


	35. Attack of the Furby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right this one might qualify better as a one-shot and is inspired by the furby chapters in [Boredom and Secrets by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7292944/chapters/16562308)
> 
> Its also been posted separately at: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7657441
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape ran. He ran and he ran and he ran. The blasted cuddly creature toy would not leave him alone!

Bolting down one corridor, dashing into that secret passageway, sliding down the quickly transfigured steep steps that were now a slide. Always those words followed him, haunting him. "I Luv You Daddyyyy!"

The evil thing just had to attach its self to _him_ of all people!

There was Potter! Not the best hiding place but certainly not the worst Snape could think of. The man dove behind the eighth year student, crouching as close to the ground as possible to avoid being seen.

"Professor! What?!" Harry spluttered, turning to look at the over grown bat of a man only to be forced to face back into looking the previous direction while Ron tried not to laugh.

"Shut up!" Snape hissed, barely fighting back the urge to shake in fear.

Less than a minute later the magically enhanced and now sentient Furby flew by crying for "Daddyyyyy!"

"My sympathies," Ron apologized after they all stared after the evil creature floating down the hall and around the corner.

"Some idiot muggleborn Ravenclaw thought it would be a good idea to have it latch onto the magic and feed off of whoever owned it to help with homework and research," Snape explained glumly. "The spell mutated and now... well _that_ one has decided I'm its daddy."

"Come on, you can hide with us in the Room of Requirement while we work on our homework over supper," Harry offered with a slight smile, indicating no malice or harm to the man who had nearly died for him multiple times.

"Thank you!" Snape said in obvious relief. "I can't get rid of the damn thing and I'm half afraid more of them will try to bond with me."

"Don't blame you one bit for running," Ron said without rancor as they all headed for the seventh floor corridor.


	36. Blood Soaked Parchment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random idea that popped up because I'm reading too many other fics where Voldemort and Harry talk through the mail.  
> It might not be expanded or pursued very far but I'm putting the little I have up there.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

>   
>  _Voldemort... can you come and get me?  
>  ~Harry  
> _

  
The unexpected blood soaked letter actually scared the Dark Lord. Why in all the hell would _Potter_ of all people want him to come get him?!? He'd been trying to kill the brat for years and the amount of blood on the letter was terrifying for anyone.

"Lucius!" Voldemort bellowed as he hurried to one of the Malfoy Family's potion labs that was decently stocked.

"My lord?" Lucius asked worriedly as he hurried up next to the snake-human hybrid.

"Floo the Auror office and get a team consisting of people from Dumbledore's Order, our ranks, and some fair minded Aurors that don't belong to either side. Be aware that we're coming out in the open a bit early. Send an elf to kidnap Skeeter. Tell her we've got a story for her," Voldemort snapped. "I'll have a location in just under an hour unless one of the order members offers up the answer first. Call Severus and your wife, tell them to prepare for wounded. Severus will be coming with us for on site emergency healing."

"Yes my lord," Lucius said, peeling off in the direction of the closest floo while hiding his puzzlement. Voldemort began brewing a very dark tracking potion the moment he hit the potions lab. The potion would combined with the blood give a location and the letter its self counted as a blatant invitation thus negating the wards.


	37. Blood Soaked Parchment v2

>   
>  _Voldemort... can you come and get me?  
>  ~Harry_  
> 

  
The unexpected blood soaked letter actually scared the Dark Lord. Why in all the hell would _Potter_ of all people want him to come get him?!? He'd been trying to kill the brat for years and the amount of blood on the letter was terrifying for anyone.

"Lucius!" Voldemort bellowed as he hurried to one of the Malfoy Family's potion labs that was decently stocked.

"My lord?" Lucius asked worriedly as he hurried up next to the snake-human hybrid.

"Floo the Auror office and get a team consisting of people from Dumbledore's Order, our ranks, and some fair minded Aurors that don't belong to either side. Be aware that we're coming out in the open a bit early. Send an elf to kidnap Skeeter. Tell her we've got a story for her," Voldemort snapped. "I'll have a location in just under an hour unless one of the order members offers up the answer first. Call Severus and your wife, tell them to prepare for wounded. Severus will be coming with us for on site emergency healing."

"Yes my lord," Lucius said, peeling off in the direction of the closest floo while hiding his puzzlement. Voldemort began brewing a very dark tracking potion the moment he hit the potions lab. The potion would, combined with the blood, give a location and the letter its self counted as a blatant invitation thus negating the wards.

*+

Lucius had kindly assembled the selected group in the manor's entrance hall by the time that Voldemort was done with the potion. He didn't bother with a glamour when he stalked towards the group, potion and letter in hand before stopping to glare at them all.

"For those of you who don't know I am Lord Voldemort. That said something has come to my attention which involves, Light, Dark, and Ministry alike. For the time being we will work together under a truce. In exchange and partly due to what we are about to experience I will cease all active operations for the next month as a show of good faith. Now, less than an hour ago I received this letter from Harry Potter, soaked in his own blood, asking for me to retrieve him. I want to know what the hell is going on and why a brat who believes I would wish nothing better than to see him dead asks for my help. This group is made up of people from all sides to ensure that the situation is handled legally and can not be swept under the rug by _anyone_. If, for some reason, Parseltongue is used during this expedition I will provide a translation of the relevant memory under oath of truthfulness. Should the members of Dumbledore's Order present be unwilling or unable to provide Potter's location I have brewed a dark tracking potion that will bypass anything hiding him using the blood that the letter was soaked in before it ever arrived. If you have the location now would be the time to provide it," Voldemort told them all sharply, displaying the letter and signature clearly for all to see. He felt no satisfaction as most of them went white at the proof of his words.

"We can't. To my knowledge Dumbledore has us all under oath," Severus informed him softly, his quiet words carrying easily as they echoed around the silent hall.

Voldemort nodded sharply in acknowledgement before pulling a piece of lint out of his pocket. He transfigured it into a string long enough for everyone to grab before carefully tearing a blood soaked piece of the parchment off and dropping it into the potion. The potion smoked for a moment, going from silvery-grey to bright green in the clear glass vial. A quick dip of the string into the potion had it soaked into the string with the extra evaporating away in under a minute after the string was removed.

" _~Portus~_ ," Voldemort hissed sharply in parseltongue, giving the magic an extra kick with the use of the serpent language. "Grab the string, the tracking potion joined with the Portkey magic I just cast will land us nearby, dragging us slightly in the right direction once we've landed. Potter's plea also granted all of us legal and magical permission to enter whatever property he may be on or within. Anything that keeps us out can qualify as false imprisonment because its preventing us from reaching him and answering his obviously desperate call for help."

"When did you become a barrister?" Nymphadora Tonks muttered under her breath.

Voldemort ignored her, releasing his magical hold on the portkey spell the moment everyone had grabbed on. The string landed them all hard in the middle of the street of Privet Drive, practically on the doorstep to Number 4. They hardly needed the slight jerk of the string because a split second after they landed Harry's yell of pain rang out through the cracked open window of his room.

No one waited for the order. Voldemort was in the lead as the door was slammed open, Snape on his heels. A glance around the immaculate room showed them the stunned Petunia and Dudley.

"'Tuny!" Severus snarled at the sight of her.

Another yell had Voldemort and Snape ignoring her and her fat son in favor of getting to Harry, leaving the two to be collected by other members of the joint group. The sight of the many locks on the door to Harry's room and the distinctive swish of leather whistling through the air told them where to go. The door slammed open, putting a hole in the wall, as they entered in time to get the full volume of the pained cry. A blasting curse sent Vernon into the closet with a yell of shock, the door breaking under his weight.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked woozily as he collapsed in slow motion only to shriek in pain as Snape caught him, accidentally pressing hard into various wounds and bruises.

Voldemort glanced around the wretched room of broken and tattered things barring those that were obviously magical like the screeching owl locked into her cage. The blood stains on the bed told him that this had not only happened before but that they likely wouldn't find any place clean to lay the brat down on. A quick Accio had clean towels in his hands while a rapid transfiguration of both bed and one of the towels gave Severus a clean place to work. A scouring charm had the cushioned bench sanitary before the brat ever touched it. A muttered curse from Snape as he wordlessly vanished Harry's tattered shirt and pants easily voiced the Dark Lord's own feeling on the matter. The array of bruises, belt marks, half healed or infected open sores was staggering.

"Sorry," Harry breathed carefully but still in obvious pain. Cracked or broken ribs got added to the mental list both men were compiling.

" **Freaks! Get the bloody hell out of my house and off my property!** " Vernon bellowed in absolute rage.

"Jesus!" a ministry Auror cursed, getting a good look at Harry as he bound and silenced Vernon for later.

"We can't move him. The black bruise and the way he's trying to protect it means he's bleeding internally, dangerously so," Severus informed the Dark Lord even as he shoved a blood replenisher down Potter's throat.

A crack outside told them someone had just apparated in, sloppily wasting power by the sound of the crack.

"Tom!" Dumbledore called belligerently from outside.

"Can we get him stable enough to be moved outside? I can call for a healer but for the rest of us with basic mediwitchery to help work on him we need more room," the Auror asked quickly.

"Blow out the wall and we'll levitate him down or transfigure the outside wall into a ramp that will let us take him out to the street. He can't take the stairs even if we carry him," Severus ordered. He made Harry drink another blood replenisher and hesitantly applying bruise salve at the edges of the dangerously black bruise that covered a good chunk of the brat's stomach area in the shape of a foot.

"Why do you even care? I've healed before," Harry asked, still on the edge of passing out.

"Wait until I've patched you back together," Severus snapped at him, fighting back tears at the damage he was seeing on his student. The newest wounds were healed quickly but the infection in several of the older lashes worried him with the hot skin of the brat only adding to the worry.

It took less than five minutes to get Harry out where everyone with training could work on him, one look at Harry's condition had Dumbledore standing aside and keeping his mouth shut. The Dursleys were kept off to one side, bound and guarded while everyone waited with baited breath to see if he would survive.

"Damn it all to hell! I will not suffer you _freaks_ messing up our perfectly ordinary lives! I swear I will see every last one of you dead or die trying! I curse you with every last breath and everything I have. The blood of you abominations stains the soil, air, and water of this earth and I will see it removed root and bloody well branch!" Vernon spat, his saliva mixed with a bit of blood from a cut lip received in his impromptu flight.

"What have you done?!" Dumbledore cried in horror as the bloody gob landed on the cracked cement right where the edge of the wards was. The blood and the oath mixed with the shaky blood wards, drawing magic that was in turn connected to the nearby leyline. Dementors appeared out of nowhere, circling the group but withholding their terrible power to force their victims to relive their most terrible memories. The cold had Harry crying out in shock and waking up fully just in time to see Death, bony skeleton in a cloak and all, fade into existence in front of him.

"Hello," Harry greeted cautiously while everyone else was still in shock.

"Hello," Death greeted in return. "This is unexpected... all three owners of my Hallows present in one place at the invocation of something requiring my personal attention. What lives you mortals lead."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said honestly. He was stuck in place, flat on the ground, where four separate people had been working to stabilize him. He knew he was slowly dying and wasn't all that concerned about it.

"You hold my cloak, or rather part of my cloak, your false Light Lord holds my wand, your Dark Lord holds my resurrection stone," Death informed Harry. Each item appearing in front of the respective wizard as needed and glowing while it floated in front of them until they took it..

"Cool. That explains why its so good," Harry said happily, weakly cuddling his father's cloak. "Do I get to see my parents now?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Severus snarled, quickly pouring another general healing potion down the brat's throat.

"You have a choice," Death told them. "This muggle has invoked an ancient compact which, if handled wrong, will necessitate that I claim every living soul on earth and end your peoples. As the assembled wielders of my Hallows you each get a vote on several aspects of this issue. As Harry James Potter is nearly to the point of collection his disposition is the first item on the agenda. Should he live or should he die? I retain my vote for after the three of you have cast your advisory votes."

"I am sorry my boy... death," Dumbledore cast his vote before either Harry or Voldemort could.

"What!?" Most everyone exclaimed.

"What are you hiding old man?" Voldemort asked suspiciously. "Why do you want your Golden Boy dead?"

"I don't but it is for the greater good," Dumbledore said mournfully, mentally plotting to steal the cloak as soon as the discussion was over along with the stone.

Harry felt the last of his energy drain out of him. If _Dumbledore_ wanted him dead just as much as his relatives... was there any reason to fight to live? Something inside him said yes and screw whoever wanted him to lay down and die.

"I'd like to live please," Harry said sending a vicious glare at the man he'd thought of as a grandfather.

"Harry you don't understand, you have to die, its just a little bit earlier than I had hoped," Dumbledore explained sorrowfully.

"If the old goat wants him dead I suddenly find myself wanting him very much alive," Voldemort said decidedly.

"Very well, he will live. The second item on the agenda is the soul shards of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Destruction, left as is, or healing?" Death told them.

"Destruction," Dumbledore said promptly, leveling a disappointed glare at Harry.

"Left alone," Voldemort countered with a vicious scowl.

"What are the consequences of each action and can the other two recast their votes after we have that information?" Harry asked cautiously.

"So long as one of you have not cast your vote the other two can change their own vote. As to the consequences... Destruction damns the souls of those involved because only the Creator has the right to order the complete destruction of a soul. Leaving the shards as is will continue to damage the soul in question and put the lives of your people at risk. Healing... healing would require a bond to another person of my choosing to balance and assist the injured soul for the next 50 or more years," Death explained with an evil chuckle.

"If I say healing you're going to pick me aren't you?" Harry asked dolefully. When Death didn't move to counter his conclusion the Gryffindor sighed in resignation before closing his eyes and honestly thinking about the situation. Something was fishy about all of this and it felt like they were on the edge of a precipice, that they would be fighting for survival and the division of light and dark would disappear very shortly.

"Healing... we're going to need him sane and in charge of his people when whatever is coming arrives," Harry declared firmly, shocking both Light and Dark Lords. Death just laughed. A sweep of his bony arm and Voldemort was falling to his knees with a choking gasp, his features rapidly shifting from hybrid to twentyish Tom Riddle.

"What have you done?!" Dumbledore demanded, completely aghast. Voldemort was nearly out of it but he still lunged forwards and stopped the movement of Dumbledore's arm with a growl.

"Leave him alone!" the newly healed Riddle snapped.

Death easily sped up the reorganization of the man's mind and the stitching of the soul so that he was both sane and his mind was as organized as being freshly sorted by meditation combined with Occlumency. The bond the was already between them due to the Horcrux abruptly strengthened, twisting into a braided rope as the soul shard shot down it to slip into place amongst its fellows. Harry could feel the connection to the ruby eyed man still on his knees but he could also feel a connection drifting from him to Snape off to one side and the link that the Dark Mark made to every Death Eater to Voldemort.

"How the hell did you control so many links?" Harry asked, making a face at how many magical bonds connected them all.

"Not easily," Riddle drawled, gracefully rising back to his feet, his grip on Dumbledore's wand arm never fading.

"Choice three, administer the ancient punishment to those who have falsely invoked the pact, administer the ancient punishment for harming a guardian of the people, or let the muggles walk," Death told them with a cackle.

"Question... what's with the Dementors?" Harry asked quickly. "And why aren't I fighting not to either pass out or listen to my mother's death?"

"I need you coherent not as a snack for my pets, they were a gift from a necromancer," Death said flatly. "Two of them had already been sent after you by some ministry fool so I saw no reason to send my pets away. Now cast your vote."

"Walk free. They obviously have no understanding of whatever they may have done and thus are completely innocent of wrongdoing," Dumbledore said quickly, hoping to influence Harry to vote the same.

"What are those ancient punishments?" Riddle asked judiciously.

"Both involve a selection of public punishment, some of which is up to the three of you, and upon actual death the conversion into either a Vampire, Ancient form of Infirus, or one of my Dementors. All of these are bound to act as guardians as part of their punishment," Death said evilly. "Being drawn and quartered after being forced to wade through a river of sewage for a day was the favored public choice the last time this came up."

"Punishment for false invocation of the pact," Harry said with a grimace.

Riddle mentally went over the options again and came up with a conclusion that both pleased and worried him. The three of them must count as guardians as holders of the Deathly Hallows and thus harm to a guardian covered whatever they had been doing to Potter. On the other hand the invocation of the pact was obviously dangerous, false or not.

"Its a trick question. The fat slob of a man obviously falsely invoked the pact but equally obviously all three of the family have harmed a guardian, if I've got part of the definition right. If it just involves the man then both ancient punishments, if its the family as a whole and I can only vote for one of them then the punishment for harming a guardian," Riddle finally cast his own vote.

"This is clearly a misunderstanding," Dumbledore said gently, trying to get them to change their minds when it was already too late.

"And that is the last straw. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you have lost the right to hold any of my Hallows or gifts. Be glad that you do not stand with the Dursley family on grounds of doing harm to a fellow guardian for your piss poor choices as the nominal guardian of Harry James Potter. I strip you of your false guardianship and retrieve my wand. Should Harry James Potter wish for a proper guardian I will arrange for one. Alternately should he wish to take up his emancipation that was declared upon his acceptance as champion of the Triwizard Tournament that is his right," Death declared with a growl, absently summoning the unbeatable wand and slipping it into the depths of his robes.

"You can't do that!" Shacklebolt protested.

"You really want to argue with _death_ of all things?" Severus drawled, shoving another healing potion down the brat's throat.

"I'm... emancipated? I didn't have to come back?!" Harry asked, completely stunned by the revelation. "I tried looking at the rules of the tournament but I couldn't find a copy and no one I asked would give me one."

"I'm going to win an award for this!" Skeeter squealed in excitement, finally unable to keep her silence and reminding everyone she was there.

"If you make me out to be a wounded hero or a baby dark lord again I'm going to curse you!" Harry warned her with a glare. "I'll also tell these lovely people that little secret you don't want known."

"I will print the situation accurately, there's enough flare that it doesn't need me to spice it up for my readers," Skeeter countered honestly, completely ignoring the threat about her animagus form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're upset with my lack of progress on older unfinished fics please look up _Brain Fog , Brain Damage (specifically damage affecting the language centers of the brain), Autism, Back Damage, and Spinal Damage_. Now put them together and tell me why it takes so long to update.
> 
> Okay... rant over. People I try my hardest but sometimes that's not enough. I can't work because I lack proper comprehension for being in the work force and that is the only reason I can put so much out, despite my various health problems. Just... have fun and try to understand I'm not god?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> 


	38. Blood Soaked Parchment v3

>   
>  _Voldemort... can you come and get me?  
>  ~Harry_   
> 

  
The unexpected blood soaked letter actually scared the Dark Lord. Why in all the hell would _Potter_ of all people want him to come get him?!? He'd been trying to kill the brat for years and the amount of blood on the letter was terrifying for anyone.

"Lucius!" Voldemort bellowed as he hurried to one of the Malfoy Family's potion labs that was decently stocked.

"My lord?" Lucius asked worriedly as he hurried up next to the snake-human hybrid.

"Floo the Auror office and get a team consisting of people from Dumbledore's Order, our ranks, and some fair minded Aurors that don't belong to either side. Be aware that we're coming out in the open a bit early. Send an elf to kidnap Skeeter. Tell her we've got a story for her," Voldemort snapped. "I'll have a location in just under an hour unless one of the order members offers up the answer first. Call Severus and your wife, tell them to prepare for wounded. Severus will be coming with us for on site emergency healing."

"Yes my lord," Lucius said, peeling off in the direction of the closest floo while hiding his puzzlement. Voldemort began brewing a very dark tracking potion the moment he hit the potions lab. The potion would, combined with the blood, give a location and the letter its self counted as a blatant invitation thus negating the wards.

*+

Lucius had kindly assembled the selected group in the manor's entrance hall by the time that Voldemort was done with the potion. He didn't bother with a glamour when he stalked towards the group, potion and letter in hand before stopping to glare at them all.

"For those of you who don't know I am Lord Voldemort. That said something has come to my attention which involves, Light, Dark, and Ministry alike. For the time being we will work together under a mutual truce. In exchange and partly due to what we are about to cooperate on I will cease all active operations for the next month as a show of good faith. Now, less than an hour ago I received this letter from Harry Potter, soaked in his own blood, asking for me to retrieve him. I want to know what the hell is going on and why a brat who believes I would wish nothing better than to see him dead is asking for my help. This group is made up of people from all sides to ensure that the situation is handled legally and can not be swept under the rug by _anyone_. If, for some reason, Parseltongue is used during this expedition I will provide a translation of the relevant memory under oath of truthfulness. Should the members of Dumbledore's Order present be unwilling or unable to provide Potter's location I have brewed a dark tracking potion that will bypass anything hiding him using the blood that the letter was soaked in before it ever arrived. If you have the location now would be the time to provide it," Voldemort told them all sharply, displaying the letter and signature clearly for all to see. He felt no satisfaction as most of them went white at seeing the proof of his words.

"We can't. To my knowledge Dumbledore has us all under oath," Severus informed him softly, his quiet words carrying easily as they echoed around the silent hall.

Voldemort nodded sharply in acknowledgement before pulling a piece of lint out of his pocket. He transfigured it into a string long enough for everyone to grab before carefully tearing a blood soaked piece of the parchment off and dropping it into the potion. The potion smoked for a moment, going from silvery-grey to bright green in the clear glass vial. A quick dip of the string into the potion had it soaked into the string with the extra evaporating away in under a minute once the string was removed.

" _~Portus~_ ," Voldemort hissed sharply in parseltongue, giving the magic an extra kick with the use of the serpent language. "Grab the string, the tracking potion joined with the Portkey magic I just cast will land us nearby, dragging us slightly in the right direction once we've landed. Potter's plea also granted all of us legal and magical permission to enter whatever property he may be on or within. Anything that keeps us out can qualify as false imprisonment because its preventing us from reaching him and answering his obviously desperate call for help."

"When did you become a barrister?" Nymphadora Tonks muttered under her breath.

Voldemort ignored her, releasing his magical hold on the portkey spell the moment everyone had grabbed on. The string landed them all hard in the middle of the street of Privet Drive, practically on the doorstep to Number 4. They hardly needed the slight jerk of the string because a split second after they landed Harry's yell of pain rang out through the cracked open window of his room.

No one waited for the order. Voldemort was in the lead as the door was slammed open, Snape on his heels. A glance around the immaculate room showed them the stunned Petunia and Dudley.

"'Tuny!" Severus snarled at the sight of her.

Another yell had Voldemort and Snape ignoring her and her cowering fat son in favor of getting to Harry, leaving the two to be collected by other members of the joint group. The sight of the many locks on the door to Harry's room and the distinctive swish of leather whistling through the air told them where to go. The door slammed open, putting a hole in the wall, as they entered in time to get the full volume of the pained cry. A blasting curse sent Vernon into the closet with a yell of shock, the door breaking under his weight.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked woozily as he collapsed in slow motion only to shriek in pain as Snape caught him, accidentally pressing hard into various wounds and bruises.

Voldemort glanced around the wretched room of broken and tattered things barring those that were obviously magical like the screeching owl locked into her cage. The blood stains on the bed told him that this had not only happened before but that they likely wouldn't find any place clean to lay the brat down on. A quick Accio had clean towels in his hands while a rapid transfiguration of both bed and one of the towels gave Severus a clean place to work. A scouring charm had the cushioned bench sanitary before the brat ever touched it. A muttered curse from Snape as he wordlessly vanished Harry's tattered shirt and pants easily voiced the Dark Lord's own feeling on the matter. The array of bruises, belt marks, half healed or infected open sores was staggering.

"Sorry," Harry breathed carefully but still in obvious pain. Cracked or broken ribs got added to the mental list both men were compiling.

" **Freaks! Get the bloody hell out of my house and off my property!** " Vernon bellowed in absolute rage.

"Jesus!" a ministry Auror cursed, getting a good look at Harry as he bound and silenced Vernon for later.

"We can't move him. The black bruise and the way he's trying to protect it means he's bleeding internally, dangerously so," Severus informed the Dark Lord even as he shoved a blood replenisher down Potter's throat.

A crack outside told them someone had just apparated in, sloppily wasting power by the volume of the crack. Voldemort unlocked the owl's cage to get her to shut up and she flew over to land on the nightstand only to coo worriedly over her master. Snape gave the man a grateful look for the drop in volume as he continued to work on Potter.

"Tom!" Dumbledore called belligerently from outside.

"Can we get him stable enough to be moved outside? I can call for a healer but for the rest of us with basic mediwitchery to help work on him we need more room," the Auror asked quickly, not wanting to be in the middle of Dumbledore vs Voldemort.

"Blow out the wall and we'll levitate him down or transfigure the outside wall into a ramp that will let us take him out to the street. He can't take the stairs even if we carry him," Severus ordered. He made Harry drink another blood replenisher and hesitantly applying bruise salve at the edges of the dangerously black bruise that covered a good chunk of the brat's stomach area in the shape of a foot.

"Why do you even care? I've healed before," Harry asked, still on the edge of passing out.

"Wait until I've patched you back together," Severus snapped at him, fighting back tears at the damage he was seeing on his student. The newest wounds were healed quickly but the infection in several of the older lashes worried him with the hot skin of the brat indicating a temperature only adding to the worry.

It took less than five minutes to get Harry out where everyone with training could work on him, one look at Harry's condition had Dumbledore standing aside and keeping his mouth shut. The Dursleys were kept off to one side, bound and guarded while everyone waited with baited breath to see if he would survive.

"Damn it all to hell! I will not suffer you _freaks_ messing up our perfectly ordinary lives! I swear I will see every last one of you dead or die trying! I curse you with every last breath and everything I have. The blood of you abominations stains the soil, air, and water of this earth and I will see it removed root and bloody well branch!" Vernon spat, his saliva mixed with a bit of blood from a cut lip received in his impromptu flight.

"What have you done?!" Dumbledore cried in horror as the bloody gob landed on the cracked cement right where the edge of the wards was. The blood and the oath mixed with the shaky blood wards, drawing magic that was in turn connected to the nearby leyline. Two Dementors appeared out of nowhere, circling the group but withholding their terrible power to force their victims to relive their most terrible memories. The cold had Harry crying out in shock and waking up fully just in time to see Death, bony skeleton in a cloak and all, fade into existence in front of him.

"Hello," Harry greeted cautiously while everyone else was still in shock.

"Hello," Death greeted in return. "This is unexpected... all three owners of my Hallows present in one place at the invocation of something requiring my personal attention. What strange lives you mortals lead."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said honestly. He was stuck in place, flat on the ground, where four separate people had been working to stabilize him. He knew he was slowly dying and wasn't all that concerned about it.

"You hold my cloak, or rather part of my cloak, your false Light Lord holds my wand, your Dark Lord holds my resurrection stone," Death informed Harry. Each item appearing in front of the respective wizard as needed and glowing while it floated in front of them until they took it..

"Cool. That explains why its so good," Harry said happily, weakly cuddling his father's cloak. "Do I get to see my parents now?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Severus snarled, quickly pouring another general healing potion down the brat's throat.

"You have a choice," Death told them. "This muggle has invoked an ancient compact which, if handled wrong, will necessitate that I claim every living soul on earth and end your peoples. As the assembled wielders of my Hallows you each get a vote on several aspects of this issue. As Harry James Potter is nearly to the point of collection his disposition is the first item on the agenda. Should he live or should he die? I retain my vote for after the three of you have cast your advisory votes."

"I am sorry my boy... death," Dumbledore cast his vote before either Harry or Voldemort could.

"What!?" Most everyone exclaimed.

"What are you hiding old man?" Voldemort asked suspiciously. "Why do you want your Golden Boy dead?"

"I don't but it is for the greater good," Dumbledore said mournfully, mentally plotting to steal the cloak as soon as the discussion was over along with the stone.

Harry felt the last of his energy drain out of him. If _Dumbledore_ wanted him dead just as much as his relatives... was there any reason to fight to live? Something inside him said yes and screw whoever wanted him to lay down and die.

"I'd like to live please," Harry said in a quiet respectful voice while sending a vicious glare at the man he'd thought of as a grandfather.

"Harry you don't understand, you have to die, its just a little bit earlier than I had hoped," Dumbledore explained sorrowfully.

"If the old goat wants him dead I suddenly find myself wanting him very much alive," Voldemort said decidedly.

"Very well, he will live. The second item on the agenda are the soul shards of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Destruction, left as is, or healing?" Death told them.

"Destruction," Dumbledore said promptly, leveling a disappointed glare at Harry.

"Left alone," Voldemort countered with a vicious scowl.

"What are the consequences of each action and can the other two recast their votes after we have that information?" Harry asked cautiously.

"So long as one of you have not cast your vote the other two can change their own vote. As to the consequences... Destruction damns the souls of those involved because only the Creator has the right to order the complete destruction of a soul. Leaving the shards as is will continue to damage the soul in question and put the lives of your people at risk. Healing... healing would require a bond to another person of my choosing to balance and assist the injured soul for the next 50 or more years," Death explained with an evil chuckle.

"If I say healing you're going to pick me aren't you?" Harry asked dolefully. When Death didn't move to counter his conclusion the Gryffindor sighed in resignation before closing his eyes and honestly thinking about the situation. Something was fishy about all of this and it felt like they were on the edge of a precipice, that they would be fighting for survival and the division of light and dark would disappear very shortly.

"Healing... we're going to need him sane and in charge of his people when whatever is coming arrives," Harry declared firmly, shocking both Light and Dark Lords. Death just laughed. A sweep of his bony arm and Voldemort was falling to his knees with a choking gasp, his features rapidly shifting from snake hybrid to twentyish Tom Riddle.

"What have you done?!" Dumbledore demanded, completely aghast. Voldemort was nearly out of it but he still lunged forwards and stopped the movement of Dumbledore's arm with a growl.

"Leave him alone!" the newly healed Riddle snapped.

Death easily sped up the reorganization of the man's mind and the stitching of the soul so that he was both sane and his mind was as organized as being freshly sorted by meditation combined with Occlumency. The bond the was already between them due to the Horcrux abruptly strengthened, twisting into a braided rope as the soul shard shot down it to slip into place amongst its fellows. Harry could feel the connection to the ruby eyed man still on his knees but he could also feel a connection drifting from him to Snape off to one side and the link that the Dark Mark made to every Death Eater to Voldemort.

"How the hell did you control so many links?" Harry asked, making a face at how many magical bonds connected them all.

"Not easily," Riddle drawled, gracefully rising back to his feet, his grip on Dumbledore's wand arm never fading. With a last glare he shoved the man's arm back into the garishly covered chest and stood glaring at the transfiguration master with extreme dislike.

"Choice three, administer the ancient punishment to those who have falsely invoked the pact, administer the ancient punishment for harming a guardian of the people, or let the muggles walk," Death told them with a cackle.

"Question... what's with the Dementors?" Harry asked quickly. "And why aren't I fighting not to either pass out or listen to my mother's death?"

"I need you coherent not as a snack for my pets, they were a gift from a necromancer," Death said flatly. "The two of them had already been sent after you by some ministry fool so I saw no reason to send my pets away. Now cast your vote."

"Walk free. They obviously have no understanding of whatever they may have done and thus are completely innocent of wrongdoing," Dumbledore said quickly, hoping to influence Harry to vote the same.

"What are those ancient punishments?" Riddle asked judiciously.

"Both involve a selection of public punishment, some of which is up to the three of you, and upon actual death the conversion into either a Vampire, Ancient form of Infirus, or one of my Dementors. All of these are bound to act as guardians as part of their punishment," Death said evilly. "Being drawn and quartered after being forced to wade through a river of sewage for a day was the favored public choice the last time this came up."

"Punishment for false invocation of the pact," Harry said with a grimace.

Riddle mentally went over the options again and came up with a conclusion that both pleased and worried him. The three of them as holders of the Deathly Hallows must count as guardians and thus harm to a guardian covered whatever they had been doing to Potter. On the other hand the invocation of the pact was obviously dangerous, false or not.

"Its a trick question. The fat slob of a man obviously falsely invoked the pact but equally obviously all three of the family have harmed a guardian, if I've got part of the definition right. If it just involves the man then both ancient punishments, if it is the family as a whole and I can only vote for one of them then the punishment for harming a guardian," Riddle finally cast his own vote.

"This is clearly a misunderstanding," Dumbledore said gently, trying to get them to change their minds when it was already too late.

"And that is the last straw. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you have lost the right to hold any of my Hallows or gifts. Be glad that you do not stand with the Dursley family on grounds of doing harm to a fellow guardian for your piss poor choices as the nominal guardian of Harry James Potter. I strip you of your false guardianship and retrieve my wand. Should Harry James Potter wish for a proper guardian I will arrange for one. Alternately should he wish to take up his emancipation that was declared upon his acceptance as champion of the Triwizard Tournament that is his right," Death declared with a growl, absently summoning the unbeatable wand and slipping it into the depths of his robes.

"You can't do that!" Shacklebolt protested.

"You really want to argue with _death_ of all things?" Severus drawled, shoving another healing potion down the brat's throat.

"I'm... emancipated? I didn't have to come back?!" Harry asked, completely stunned by the revelation. "I tried looking at the rules of the tournament but I couldn't find a copy and no one I asked would give me one."

"I'm going to win an award for this!" Skeeter squealed in excitement, finally unable to keep her silence and reminding everyone she was there.

"If you make me out to be a wounded hero or a baby dark lord again I'm going to curse you!" Harry warned her with a glare. "I'll also tell these lovely people that little secret you don't want known."

"I will print the situation accurately, there's enough flare that it doesn't need me to spice it up for my readers," Skeeter countered honestly, completely ignoring the threat about her animagus form. At this point she didn't honestly care if she was outed or cursed, it had nothing on the story she got in the last two hours and would be a small price to pay.

"Now see here," Dumbledore began only to be cut off.

"Shut up old man. You've lost, now accept it gracefully," Riddle spat hatefully.

Death chuckled, reminding them all that he was there. "I like you but that doesn't mean I won't punish you if Potter comes to harm under your care, or rather with you under _his_ care. The bond also entitles him to all of your people just as their oaths entitle you to them. I advise you to ensure he can defend himself and understands his duties in your world. Creator knows that Dumbledore never taught him anything he was supposed to. Call me once you've figured out the _unique_ aspects of the situation."

With that Death simply disappeared without a trace. The two Dementors immediately stopped circling the odd group to swoop in and pat both Harry and Riddle on the head like children or pets before wandering off in the direction of Azkaban.

"That was... strange," Harry finally got out.

"You do realize I can't let you leave with the old man?" Riddle said quietly.

"You can't have him," one of the Ministry Aurors bristled.

"I think that what just happened proves I can," Riddle retorted. "The ministry and the so called light screwed up. By rights Potter is now a ward of the Dark, especially with our bond in place."

Dumbledore's sudden frantic grab aimed at Harry was stopped by some sort of black energy that tossed him a good ways down the street.

Severus' only thought on the situation was _thank god!_

"Priceless! Dumbledore attempts to kidnap savior when Death changes guardianship to the Dark Lord due to mishandling and abuse! The Golden Quill award is _mine_!" Skeeter practically cackled in glee as she scribbled away with her never out quill.

Harry mentally poked at the bond and Riddle shot around in response to look at him in concern. Seeing nothing wrong aside from the healing injuries he scowled at the Gryffindor brat before turning back to the impending idiots that clearly wanted them separated.

"Look, we already had a bond whether or not we knew about it and Death strengthened it. I'm honestly not sure how far we can actually get from one another now. I know _nothing_ about the bond except that breaking it is a very bad idea and that it will last for at least 50 years according to Death. We're not submitting to any Unspeakables or Aurors examining us. As the Elder in the bond with Potter being physically under age and without even his O.W.L.s I have the authority to tell you lot you can't have him! I'll not risk him being hurt like this again or killed the way it appears that Dumbledore was actively working for. It makes me wonder how often the old goat has been trying to kill Potter without getting the blame," Riddle told them with a scowl. "Its also clear that I was an insane idiot and I'm glad that my mind is no longer in tatters. Looking at my memories I haven't been properly sane since at _least_ my early twenties, possibly since that ritual I did at 16."

"I knew it!" Harry said pointing at him in an aha! moment.

"And how could you know how long I've been clinically insane?" Riddle drawled, smirking at the thought Harry wouldn't have an answer.

"Your diary, I met and killed it in my second year. Honestly, sending a 1000 year old basilisk after a _12_ year old? All the bastard had to do was keep holding my own wand on me until he finished becoming solid before cursing me," Harry grumbled with a cute pout. Riddle blinked then swore viciously as he mentally accessed the memories from his diary self.

"You are a trouble magnet," Riddle told him flatly. Harry didn't care, having finally run out of energy as his body fought to heal he slipped into the land of dreams.

*+

Harry woke slowly to the sound of a quiet argument. The voices were familiar and even though he knew in the past they would have belonged to someone hostile to him this time he didn't think they did. The sense of warmth, unexpected safety, and comfort was alien to him but it didn't stop him from relishing in it. The voices stopped abruptly though Harry had given no sign he was awake.

"Brat the bond gives me a few advantages when it comes to you, it also stops me from hurting you. You don't need to pretend to sleep," Riddle said softly, reaching over and stroking Harry's hair. Harry opened his eyes to find the familiar walls and white of the Hogwarts infirmary.

"What happened?" Harry asked with a jaw cracking yawn.

"It was argued that you needed to finish your education at Hogwarts to keep anyone from kidnapping and brainwashing you into being a Death Eater," Severus said dryly. "The argument became circular until someone reminded them _again_ that you and the Dark Lord are now bound by Death's command. The Dark Lord also pointed out that we could live at the school. He then suddenly remembered, very loudly, that Dumbledore had denied him that option as a student who was regularly threatened with death during his summers. Skeeter was gleeful over the fact and there are now questions about his competence or at least questions about his suitability. The end result was the relocation to Hogwarts and the school recognizing the both of you as the heirs of two of the founders. Your school robes changed to reflect that fact by adding a new patch. The ridiculous letter that we received shortly after the Dementors returned to Azkaban declared your trial for Underage Magic to be tomorrow. You've been in a healing coma for 9 days. Everyone who was present at your rescue, barring your foul relatives, is required to be present for the trial. You will have to be carried but it will make a very damning statement for whatever idiot tried to get you KISSed."

"Story of my life," Harry grumbled, giving another jaw cracking yawn.

"Sleep, I have called off my people for the next while so that we may sort out this situation with fewer complications. You need not fear, we will guard you as you rest," Riddle counciled, lightly running his hands over Harry's face to make him shut his eyes. Strangely Harry wasn't bothered by their presence and was insanely grateful for the protection as he once more succumbed to the dreams and nightmares which never let him rest. He never realized that he had yet to release his grip on Death's invisibility cloak since his unexpected rescue.


	39. Blood Soaked Parchment v3.1

Harry was gently brought back to the land of the living early the next morning. Madam Pomfrey fussed and complained about the nerve of him being called to the ministry in his current state. Snape sat back and smirked at the smothering effect but eventually they were all sorted, ready to take the floo to the ministry two hours before the hearing. Riddle and Snape had a mixed reaction of disgust and dismay to find that he had nearly nothing that was more than rags and thus suitable for the upcoming trial. As a result Harry was forced into wearing his dress robes from the yule ball during the Triwizard Tournament. True to Riddle's prediction Harry had to be carried to the ministry, much to his mortification. Riddle was both amused at his reaction and concerned by how _light_ the brat in his arms was. All feelings but confusion disappeared the moment they entered the unexpected chaos of the Atrium to meet up with the rest of the rescue group.

"What the hell?" Harry muttered, immediately recognizing that this wasn't the relatively normal chaos of the magical world he was seeing but near complete _panic_ over something instead. Riddle grumbled and let off a loud noise that gained immediate attention.

"If you are done running about like headless chickens we are due in courtroom 10," Riddle said scathingly, gesturing at their unusual group from the day of Harry's rescue. A path immediately opened, allowing the group through as everyone resumed what they had been doing at a much calmer pace. The trip to courtroom 10 was mostly uneventful aside from the obvious worry of Dumbledore and his people.

"What has got them all in a tizzy?" Lucius muttered thoughtfully.

"Death didn't bother with concealment charms and no one thought to tell the Obliviators before the next morning. On top of that some kid snagged the entire thing with his vid..ee..oh camera," Dawlish informed the blond man. "They sent the record of the entire thing to some place called U-toob?"

"Oh god!" Harry snicked. "Someone got a vid and posted it on YouTube? The Dursleys are ruined! There is no way they can hide what they've been doing.... of course it also means there's no way to hide magic anymore... guess the Professor will learn first hand why I didn't want to go back."

Harry's words made the entire group feel suddenly sick as the implications of what he'd said tried to sink in just as they arrived at the courtroom.

"Stop! Oi, what are you lot doing? This is just a hearing for some idiot kid," the Auror on court duty tried to stop them from entering the courtroom.

"Hi! They were there," Harry said cheerfully. "I was unconscious so one of them took the letter for my trial."

"Harry my boy..." Dumbledore started only to be glared into silence by the rest of the group.

"We were under the impression that the trial wasn't until 9, its barely 7:45," Riddle pointed out, completely unimpressed. He'd thought that whatever idiot was in charge would try something like this. It was one of the reasons he'd woken Harry at six and they'd made sure he was both washed and dressed in good robes.

"Ah... I can only let in the kid that screwed up," the Auror said apologetically.

"I am bonded to the brat and he's still recovering from nearly being beaten to death by those filthy muggles. He can't walk," Riddle informed him scathingly.

"Mr. Langley unless you want to find out exactly how accurate those rumors at school are you will grant us entry... _now_ ," Severus drawled haughtily. Auror Langley took one look at his former professor's glare before scrambling to let them in.

"Nicely done," Riddle congratulated Severus appreciatively.

"I spend most of my time either terrorizing the students or ensuring they don't blow anything up," Snape snarked back smugly as they all took their seats in the witness section. Riddle kept Harry in his arms as they waited for everyone to be assembled. The last people to arrive were a woman covered in pink aside from the special Wizengamot robe and Minister Fudge. They were trailed by a man that was clearly a muggle and a pair of Aurors who were obviously his protection detail.

"You have no idea what kind of damage that video is already doing to your precious statute! It went viral within the first 48 hours and people went looking for whatever article that Skeeter woman wrote," the man complained.

"The Obliviators got everyone I don't see how anything you're saying makes sense or is anything more than some jumped up idiot trying to get a pay raise with ridiculous and impossible rumors. There was no one to spread these so called rumors and I've no idea what a _vid_ or _U-toob_ is," Cornelius shot back. "Now I have a trial I have to run."

"You might want to stay sir. I think what you're trying to tell him is part of why I'm here," Harry said cheerily, drawing attention much to the shock of everyone who hadn't already been aware of his condition.

"Child... who did this to you?" the muggle asked, choking back tears at seeing Harry's poor condition.

"Its nothing," Harry said, suddenly shy.

"It is very well something," the muggle said in fierce determination and protectiveness.

"Why don't you remain? The issue will be brought up as part of the proceedings should the Minister actually stick with protocol and not try to force sentencing," Riddle invited, immediately recognizing the advantages of him staying.

"I believe I will," the man said decidedly. He was quickly directed to the audience seats by his Auror bodyguards. The entire start of the trial was rushed by Fudge, much to everyone's even the muggle's disapproval.

"All in favor of..." Fudge began only to be cut off by Riddle's snarl.

"This is what you are reduced to? Bullying a _child_ and threatening them with death? You're as bad as Dumbledore who routinely sends abused children back to their abusers," Riddle snarled at the man. "We were all there at the so called casting of the Patronus and you haven't even bothered to ask us why we are here? No patronus was cast despite the two _Dementors_ oddly present and acting strangely. Every spell was cast by an adult and most of them were _healing_ spells. Are you going to ban _more_ healing spells? Call them Dark Arts again? The only remotely Dark Art that was cast that day was done by a _muggle_ who had very nearly beaten Potter to death shortly before invoking the magic. Potter can't even _walk_ yet after his abuse."

"Now Tom that's hardly the way to talk to the minister," Dumbledore said soothingly.

"He wants to not only snap Potter's wand but also send him back to that hellhole. The same hellhole we just pulled him out of. Without his magic I wouldn't give him a month to live under their tender care," Riddle shot back, clutching Harry close. "Just because you blatantly want both of us dead doesn't mean I'm going to let you kill either of us."

"You may be _Voldemort_ but you can not intimidate me into..." Dumbledore began heatedly only to be cut off by Riddle's harsh laugh.

"All I ever wanted was a safe place that I wouldn't get beaten and starved or demonized. You did your best to convince the rest of the school staff that I was evil since I was _11_! When I fulfilled Dippet's requirements to take the Defense post you turned me away saying that you couldn't _allow_ someone so Dark near the children. You knew I had living family and instead you forced me to return to that damn orphanage in the middle of the _blitz_ instead of telling me about my heritage and helping me! All because I can do something you can't and was a threat to your power," Riddle practically yelled at him hatefully, his temper snapping, even as he cuddled Harry close in a protective embrace. "You think I wanted to be a Dark Lord?! All I did was start providing the protection _you_ have been denying your students, _children_ , and lobbied for better laws to keep it from happening again! _Death_ deemed you unfit and stripped you of Harry's false guardianship as well as his wand for your actions or do you not remember being thrown down the street for trying to grab him? The raids were the result of side effects of rituals I needed to perform because of _you_. Congratulations, the deaths of thousands of both muggles and magicals are on your hands you racist bigoted bastard! I will not let you turn Harry into a personal weapon for your twisted amusement and simply so that you can force him to assassinate me. Be glad that Death pasted me back together and linked me to Potter or I'd be taking it out on everyone who opposed me like I had planned when I was still insane."

Harry didn't think. He just reached up and pulled the man's head down to look him in the eye. Green met red and a moment later the anger drained from the red changing it from nearly mauve back to a tired brick red.

"I'm sorry Harry. He's done this before. I wouldn't be surprised if he has you dosed on potions and spells to keep you loyal or at least more Gryffindor than the Slytherin that has probably kept you alive for years," Riddle apologized.

"At least you're no longer trying to kill me," Harry said with a shrug. "Sometimes magic is weird and I'm still not sure why Death made our bond stronger and pretty much said we had to live together. Looks like you needed me to help you with your temper more than I needed you to carry me to my trail that I didn't do anything to get."

"Hem, hem, hem, this is ridiculous. You can not _talk_ with death and You-Know-Who is not back! I am shocked that the Headmaster would pay someone to play the man simply to get the ministry to bow to his wishes. All of you are _lying_ and perhaps need a visit to Azkaban and a talk with the Dementors," Delores Umbridge declared imperiously.

"Its not like we can call Death up and ask him what his motivations are," Harry said sarcastically. There was a boiling in the shadows behind him as the very distinct voice of Death echoed out in a polite, "You called?"

Everyone but the original rescue group was shocked at the sudden appearance of Death. The immortal being had even gone out of his way to make himself visible to the increasingly angry and obviously important muggle.

"Figured it out yet?" Death asked pleasantly.

"Nope, sorry," Harry said sheepishly. "They're being idiots and I've been asleep."

"Yes, that's to be expected. You were nearly dead when they got there, its a wonder you were even standing when Riddle stormed into the room. Of course with the way Dumbledore messed with the wards around that house, the way you were the only one fueling said wards, and the way he always covered up your mistreatment when someone tried to do something about it... well, you were really rather lucky. Of course being the rightful owner of at least one of my Hallows and having the blood of the youngest Peverell in your veins matched with the blood of that stubborn Godric Gryffindor probably helped. What did not help was the binding that's still on your core. You need to get that fixed," Death said mildly. "I gave you Riddle and his people, you can't take care of them properly or make sure they behave if your magic continues being strangled and you continue being abused. Unless you want me to assign a guardian rather than for you to take up your emancipation as your right as a Triwizard champion? That cup has always been a bit more trouble than its worth."

"Does it have something to do with the fact that we hold your Hallows?" Riddle asked cautiously. "And the fact that you took your wand back from Dumbledore?"

"Very good," Death said approvingly. "You're on the right track. Now unless Harry wants me assigning a guardian for him or you figure out my first hint I really need to get back to work."

Before anyone could say anything more the being known as Death was gone.

"Now will you people listen to what happened?" Nymphadora Tonks demanded into the sudden silence in complete exasperation. Unbeknownst to everyone else Umbridge had summoned another pair of dementors to the courtroom with orders to kiss Harry Potter while everyone was distracted with Riddle's tirade. At that moment the Dementors swooped in only to stop dead at realizing who their target was. The only way that anyone could describe it later was that the Dementors _cooed_ over both Harry and Riddle before patting them on the head and heading back the way they had come.

"Do you think they'll keep doing that from now on?" Harry asked curiously.

"Judging from what just happened, probably," Riddle said grumpily. He was glad not to be Dementor food but it was slightly embarrassing to be treated like a cute child even if the one patting his head was a creature out of nightmare that generally feasted on souls and memories.


	40. Blood Soaked Parchment v3.1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor overlap because of updated descriptions. Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Before anyone could say anything more the being known as Death was gone.

"Now will you people listen to what happened?" Nymphadora Tonks demanded into the sudden silence in complete exasperation. She quickly summarized what had happened to the best of her knowledge, pointing out the obvious on going abuse and giving the minimal explanation that Harry had provided on the way down from the atrium.

Unbeknownst to everyone else Umbridge had summoned another pair of dementors to the courtroom with orders to kiss Harry Potter while everyone was distracted with Riddle's tirade. At that moment the Dementors swooped in only to stop dead at realizing who their target was. They also abruptly cut off their emanation of cold as they stopped automatically feeding on everyone present. The only way that anyone could describe it later was that the Dementors _cooed_ over both Harry and Riddle before patting them on the head and heading back the way they had come.

"Do you think they'll keep doing that from now on?" Harry asked curiously.

"Judging from what just happened, probably," Riddle said grumpily. He was glad not to be Dementor food but it was slightly embarrassing to be treated like a cute child even if the one patting his head was a creature out of nightmare that generally feasted on souls and memories.

"Right, I've heard enough. Fudge you are under arrest for ignoring the Statute of Secrecy, embezzlement, abuse of power, and taking bribes. Whoever the hell summoned those Dementors is under arrest for attempted murder. Charges for child abuse, child neglect, and child endangerment will be filed against Dumbledore and would be filed against Potter's relatives if it were possible. Child endangerment charges are to be filed against Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey in addition to breach of medical ethics for Pomfrey. Unless Pomfrey was to be found under undue influence she is equally as culpable as Dumbledore for the risk to the children. Additional charges will be filed or dropped pending examination of Medi-Witch Pomfrey," Madam Amelia Bones declared, easily ignoring the spluttering and protests of those she was ordering arrested. "As to the reason for this trial no one can control or ignore Death so any charges for intentionally breaching the Statute are waived for the rescue party. However, a fine of 150 galleons each, barring Mr. Potter, is issued due to lack of prompt report on the issue. Albus Dumbledore is henceforth forbidden to hold the guardianship of any child regardless of the outcome of the trial due to his shear stupidity which has caused this crisis in the first place. I would _love_ to charge Potter's relatives but as muggles I can not bring charges against them. The charges of inappropriate underage magic use are summarily dismissed."

"But _I_ can. As per usual this case will be referred to one of our Squib judges and the evidence presented in this and any other related case will be accepted as valid. This sort of thing makes me wish we could apply capital punishment but the best those bastards are going to get is lifetime imprisonment," the muggle said almost regretfully. It was clear to one and all that he really hated letting child abusers off.

"And who might you be? I need it for the record so that I can officially forward the muggle aspect of the case to you and the squib circuit of judges," Madam Bones asked politely.

"I'm the current Prime Minister as I've just witnessed the order for Fudge's arrest I will need to talk to the interim Minister as soon as possible. Mr. Potter wasn't wrong about the vid on YouTube causing untold damage. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if we can't stop the information from spreading nor if we can't keep the Statute intact. I'll send you copies of the contingency plans that Fudge always refused to look at, conceited bastard," the Prime Minister said shortly. "I'll need someone with a presence in the normal world to officially take custody of him since he's still considered a child until 18. I don't know how he became an adult in your world but he's certainly not one among non-magicals."

"Because Fudge and Dumbledore forced me to participate in a tournament for people _of-age_ that often involves the death of the chosen champions. The death count was so high they stopped doing the tournament back in the 1700s according to Hermione," Harry answered dryly. "Sometimes I think the Wizarding World is just mental. They don't see the risks they're taking because our magic generally makes us harder to seriously hurt. I learned that the hard way. They also don't tend to think because they're used to magic solving everything or nearly everything at the drop of the hat. No reason for logic or critical thinking when magic isn't logical in the first place."

"Lovely," the Prime Minister said sourly. "It seems I need to make an appointment with you young man to further discuss this. Until the furor over that little YouTube vid dies down, _if_ it dies down, though I'm going to be busy. I may need you or one of your group to issue a press statement. The best way to get out of admitting to magic is to call it a film clip for an upcoming movie that's being kept secret. Its a line we've used before for some of the more outrageous incidents that couldn't be passed off as something more... mundane. You'd still need a new guardian."

"I actually don't want to go back. I'd rather live in the wizarding world even if I have to hide all the time to get everyone to leave me alone," Harry admitted with a grimace. "Besides I'm bonded to this guy and we're still not sure what all that means since Death used an already existing bond that we didn't know was there and then went and made it stronger when he healed Tom."

"Brat," Riddle muttered in irritation. With his healing his absolute rage over his given name had dropped to mild irritation even as the bond encouraged him to be highly protective of the Gryffindor in his arms. Hopefully, Harry would be strong enough to walk again with a few more days of treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are very welcome!


	41. Blood Soaked Parchment v3.1.1.1

"Brat," Riddle muttered in irritation. With his healing his absolute rage over his given name had dropped to mild irritation even as the bond encouraged him to be highly protective of the Gryffindor in his arms. Hopefully, Harry would be strong enough to walk again with a few more days of treatment.

The Wizengamot sat there in absolute shock as the Aurors quickly arrested the named people who were present. They only started to protest as the doors to the room shut behind them.

"Now that we have the idiot riffraff out of the room... tell me about this U-toob," Madam Bones instructed grimly. So Harry did. He explained how it was like watching a memory and that YouTube was able to show it to millions of people within a couple of minutes. He even went so far as to explain what the term going viral meant. By the time he was done the pallor of the remaining Wizengamot resembled chalk.

"Do you all know what muggle weapons are capable of or have you all deluded yourselves into thinking that we're better because we have magic?" Riddle asked rhetorically before using magic and the special testimony pensive to play several of his memories of the second world war.

"That's old stuff, old tech. True our war capabilities haven't been used on that scale in a while but the technology now exists to _vanish_ entire cities," the Prime Minister pointed out, referencing the atomic and hydrogen bombs that took out Hiroshima.

"This is one of the reasons why we need tighter control and further separation," Riddle informed them stubbornly.

"It won't last much longer either way. Technology is moving too fast and your spells aren't working as well as they probably should be in your minds. We've had to devote a hell of a lot to clean up. Satellite photos are routinely marked as classified because they show the magical districts and many purely magical areas. If some power hungry idiot got it into their heads that you all needed to die it really wouldn't take much for our military to wipe out most of you without warning. It would be safer in the long run if we went for integration but there are too many religious fanatics and too much recent upheaval to make that an option right now. Unfortunately, the rescue of young Mr. Potter may make that an impossible option to _ignore_. We've used the false film idea numerous times and not just to cover up magical slip ups so it might cover this incident but it doesn't always work. Even if we want to with _Death_ himself literally involved we may not be able to stop it getting out," the Prime Minister pointed out with a tired sigh.

"Spin control... I really hate spin control and now its our only option to keep this from blowing up in our faces, provided we're allowed to even try," Riddle muttered, still carrying the weakened Harry.

"You think _I_ like the press? Hell no," Harry shot back. "I'll do it if I have to but I can't promise it will work. The movie thing might still work especially if you've got one of us backing it up. We could risk ignoring it but that might be a problem all its own."

"And why, prey tell, have you refused to use that noggin of yours in class if you are this savvy at seeing loop holes? For that matter how did you get the hat to put you in Gryffindor? All I'm hearing is pure Slytherin," Severus drawled.

"Fought with the hat after meeting Draco," Harry informed them all smugly, proving that he truly was a snake hidden in the lion's den.

"That's my little snake," Riddle said fondly, finally understanding why he had so much trouble figuring out the boy in his arms.

"Since the Headmaster forced Potter and... Riddle to stay at Hogwarts and we probably need a new Headmaster..." Dawlish suggested slyly.

"I _was_ Voldemort," Riddle pointed out caustically, playing up the fact that he wasn't the same man any more. One of the other Auror Death Eaters picked up on it immediately and kept the line of thought going.

"You _were_ but now Death healed you and you're not insane any more. You haven't tried to kill anyone, not even Dumbledore, you aren't throwing around Crucios, and you aren't getting irrationally angry. Potter can even override any orders you give to the Death Eaters," the lower ranked Auror Death Eater said cheerfully. He had hated getting crucioed just as much as anyone else and was quite happy to suddenly have a more peaceful way to get their goals accomplished.

"Its not like you can separate him from Potter any way," Lucius drawled. "At least this way we can put his considerable talents to use and he will actually have a chance to prove he's no longer a threat. Its hardly his fault if someone tricked him into performing a dangerous ritual with severe side effects."

"Is that what happened... yes, Slughorn would never have directed me to that tome for my research project unless told to," Riddle said musingly, almost innocently. Harry knew it was the literal truth but didn't know if there weren't other factors about the situation making it less innocent.

"What does that actually mean? In terms I can understand?" the Prime Minister asked irritably.

"Radiation damage that made him insane? Except that its magic? No that doesn't translate right... um... Lead poisoning might be a better analogy," Harry said thoughtfully. "But he's no longer got the poisoning because Death cleaned it and the damage out by reversing the rituals. Its nowhere near an exact parallel but its the best I can come up with right now," Harry said with a yawn, unintentionally emphasizing his still weakened state.

"Sleep brat," Severus ordered with an eye-roll. "We'll tell you what happened when you wake."

Harry reluctantly obeyed, falling asleep in Riddle's arms while they continued to argue around him.

The soft conversation woke Harry even as he recognized the voices of Snape, Riddle, Lucius, and an unknown woman. Lazily he stayed mostly still with his eyes shut, not wanting to wake up yet.

"I'm sorry my lord, I know you didn't plan to break it but it isn't possible to break the bond. It won't last for only 50 years but the rest of your lives. Right now the bond would be vulnerable to being broken if not for Death being the one to have bound you. In five years it will be impossible to break by anyone but the caster, in six nothing we know of will ever break it," the lady said softly. "Attempting to break it now even with full permission from Death would be damaging to both of you, possibly catastrophically so. I know this isn't a soul bond but its so close I can't tell the difference."

"Then its a very good thing I don't want it broken. Thank you for looking at it Narcissa and thank you for accepting the Medi-witch post at Hogwarts. To think that Pomfrey would compromise herself that far even when forced by the potions and spells that old man had on her... At least she won't be risking the lives of our children any more. I know I'm not being fair but the post is one for a full Healer or at least a Medi-Witch with a full healer on retainer. Then there's poor Mini, that woman had an insane amount of Obliviates on her on top of the loyalty potions and the modified love potions. At least she wasn't taken advantage of in a more personal way nor was she actually at fault for most of what she could be charged with," Riddle sighed heavily. "This isn't quite the solution we've fought for but its a start and we can even get proper help for our people now. Everyone of ours who was in Azkaban has been sent to St. Mungoes for healing and the situations will be re-evaluated after they're as healed in mind and body as magically possible. I think its something of a twisted apology for missing the abuse Harry has suffered since we're now technically his property. Thankfully, no one has tried taking our wands citing Harry's lack of O.W.L.s as legal right to strip us of them."

"I think our only saving grace under that line of thought is that the Tournament declared him an adult. He can't be cited for use of underage magic so they can't try to apply that to the rest of us who have our O.W.L.s either. Did you notice that the marks have changed?" Lucius said softly.

"Yes, and I'm very grateful that the rest of you no longer have to have that horrible design I came up with as a teen. Potter's snake, wand, ring, and cloak design is much more elegant. The magical Arizona Black Rattlesnake (Crotalus Oreganus Cerberus) is so peaceful lying on the cloak next to the ring and wand even with the side draped over something on the right creating a lovely waterfall effect in the fabric. I'm a little disappointed I didn't get one too but our link isn't that of a simple loyalty oath either," Riddle admitted, absently running his hand through Harry's sable locks. "The muggle variant of that snake is actually known to raise its young and have complex social interactions. I suspect that it says something about how he will treat any children."

"Protect them to the death you mean," Lucius said wryly. Riddle just hummed happily in response.

"That snake is also one known to have the same color changing ability as the chameleon, no wonder I never caught on to him being one of my snakes hidden elsewhere," Severus said wryly. "Its also known as the Cerberus Rattlesnake, the Black Diamond Rattlesnake, as well as simply Black Rattlesnake. One of the American Potions Masters swears by them, muggle and magical versions alike, as near perfect familiars. Their shed skin is useful in several potions but only the shed skin, nothing else aside from the venom is useful for brewing."

"The film excuse seems to be working as well but now we've got muggles asking about when it will be available to see. Or at least we did until someone told them that the film was canceled because of safety issues or something," Riddle told them with an audible smirk.

"That solves that problem then," Lucius said with obvious relief.

"It only delays it," Severus corrected. "They were right with how fast technology is advancing and the lack of attention our people pay the muggles we're screwed if we don't start fixing how we view them and fast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> separate posting:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7856089/chapters/17938642


	42. Insanity Handbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also being posted separately in case you all want me to expand on it. I will also accept request to add particular people to the gift list of this particular rendition since its actually not fiction for once.  
> You can find it Here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7855201  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> separate posting of Blood Soaked Parchment:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7856089/chapters/17938642  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My friends... I feel I should deliver a warning. I cannot tell you why or how but we will each be in great need of food, tools, shelter, and human comfort in the short future. I urge you to buy a stock of food that will keep for months or years without more than stuffing it in your cupboard. The same for water and water cleaning items. I have a multi-discipline understanding of a great number of things in an effort to make myself understood as someone with Autism. There are signs in many different areas that terrify me and make basic preparation for insanity and chaos vital, things being purposefully hidden from us by those in charge to avoid a panic. I will give you a short list of things that you can buy on nearly any budget and use in an emergency, some of which you may already have at hand ready for use and adaptation. All of this will assume that you don't have power or running tap water.

Food:  
Water/Water purification tablets/system from camping section/Someplace and way to store and or purify water - People we can live for 3 weeks without food if we aren't already underweight but water? Nope, depending on heat and activity we need it within hours or days before lack of it kills us. The longest we can go without some sort of water is 3 days. Remind me to expand on this later because its uber important!!!!  
Rice - Rice will keep for insane amounts of time as long as no bugs get in it and it stays dry.  
Potatoes - the powdered stuff has an insane shelf life like Rice but the whole stuff can be used as seeds to grow more in a pinch and the bags of it are cheap!  
Canned goods - Shelf life for this stuff is actually a lot longer than the number on the can unless its damaged. NEVER GET DAMAGED CANS! Damaged cans can _kill_ you.  
Salt - this stuff isn't just good for making the food taste good it can be used to preserve foods so they last longer. Its also an important part of your diet.  
Garlic - This stuff is amazing since it doubles as a general use medicine and has been used for centuries to kill nearly any small thing that wants you dead. Got a fungus/bacteria/virius hurting you? EAT Garlic! Yes, you'll be a bit stinky when you eat the amount to kill whatever it is but it will keep you alive and healthy. Once you start to stink of garlic from your sweat wait another day or two before going ahead and switching back to your normal foods.  
Physical Book on Edible Plants for your area - yes this isn't actually edible but it could tell you what else is! I have been looking at stuff like this for more than 10 years and can give you a short list of good ones upon request. I don't advise the one on Edible Mushrooms simply because unless you already know which ones you can eat at a glance you could just as easily eat poison as some yummy mushrooms.  
Survival Book/Military Handbook - this will give you everything or nearly everything I might cover. I have been looking at stuff like this for more than 10 years and can give you a short list of good ones upon request.

Medicine:  
Aspirin  
Imodium  
Gas-x or equivalent  
Calcium Tablets aka Tums  
Bandages of all sizes - gauze ones are useful in so many situations it isn't even funny  
Cotton Balls - can be used to help bandage wounds in a pinch with a bit of string or cloth, also good fire tinder (along with dryer lint)  
Tampons - the same idea as the cotton balls and gauze, they can also be used to help filter water  
Rubbing Alcohol/Hydrogen Peroxide - sanitizing/cleaning wounds  
Any medicine you are taking now

Shelter:  
Multi-use or Heavy Duty Tarp - this can be an impromptu tent or shelter if your smart about it.  
Blankets - blankets and things similar aren't as good as tarps for keeping the weather off of you (remember that sheet and pillow fort you built as a kid?) but if you're smart about using them they can work only slightly less badly than a tarp. They are also useful for _inside_ your shelter.  
Clothes - clothes are a form of shelter that you take with you everywhere you go and in a bad enough situation may be your only form of shelter. This means that your clothes need to be sturdy, weather appropriate, and you need to have a way to fix them if they get damaged. So having a sewing needle and thread as well as a general idea how to use it is a good thing.

Water Storage:  
Water purification tablets - these are fairly easy to use and cheap to buy in the camping section of Walmart or any other store that sells camping stuff.

Ideally you'll have access to clean, drinkable, running water. Frankly this is going to be unlikely so what do you have to do to make sure you have something safe to drink?

First, make sure you know where to get water if the tap (water main) gets turned off. If you can't get water in this situation then buy those cheap big water containers in the camping section and fill them up in the tub before putting them away. Alternately or in addition you can also simply keep the tub and sinks full all of the time. The toilet water as well as the water in the toilet tank is clean to drink if you haven't used the toilet.

Second, if you have a way to get water without the help of pipes and the like then you have to make sure its _clean_ or at least that you can drink it. Now the terms clean and drinkable are not always the same thing. The water can look crystal clear and have something in it that will kill you if you swallow even a mouthful. Equally, it can look like dirt filled chocolate milk and be drinkable. How to tell the difference? Simply put use your common sense. Alternately you can use a combination of cloth, charcoal, and sand to filter out all of the physical/chemical stuff before boiling it to kill any nasty invisible critters. Whatever you do if you aren't convinced that the water is potable ie. drinkable then you boil it to sterilize the liquid that will keep you alive. This is where having some tea or coffee fixings to hand is a good thing since you boil water to make those two things.

Cheap Water Storage - Don't have the money to go out and buy a lot of bottled water or water bottles? That's okay. Now, go snag those plastic soda bottles you've been throwing in the bin, add a little dish soap and water, close the top, shake until foamy and clean, now rinse! Voila! you've got a water storage container! Keep it in a cool and or dark place to keep the chemicals in the bottle from causing you too many problems when you need the water. To keep it from tasting flat and disgusting pour it into a drinking container and make sure the water stream gets lots of air between containers. It adds oxygen back into the water and helps let our bodies know by the taste that its a good idea to drink it.

Tools:  
Axe/Hatchet - this is good bit of self defense on top of its obvious use to make fire wood. In a pinch it can act as a hammer and a few other things.  
Hammer - this general use tool also has a bunch of uses, use your imagination.  
Pliers - these babies can be used to pick up hot things and move them, help wrench open that nasty can, or do anything else that requires gripping and/or torque.  
Wrench set - these are useful for all sorts of different things. The bigger ones especially are good for self defense and popping open pad locks by using them as a cross between a pry-bar and backwards scissors.  
Rope and/or cordage - this should be self explanatory but some interesting things fall under this category.

Rope and/or Cordage options:  
Regular rope  
Yarn  
Thread  
Tooth-floss  
Paracord  
Electrical Extension Cord  
Any Kind of Electrical Cord  
Wire  
Cloth  
Extra Clothes  
Chains - may need to get creative to tie it off

I will wait a few days and if you want me to add basic techniques for actual set up or doing things and or alternative uses for things you thought were trash/junk just leave a review. Anonymous reviews are on. If I add pictures (whether by request or choice) and you have a Kindle download this story/handbook in pdf format and add it to the documents file just like a mobi. I discovered on my original Kindle that it works just fine and will even show the pictures!

Feel free to call me insane, I probably am. This is just to help you if insanity strikes and you can't get help right away.


	43. Bridge Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet belonging to an original I'm working on. Felt the need to share. Bible references abound. *grin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background. Elden is about the size of an overly large house cat and various shades of blue. Cassidy looks like the actor that played Willow in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series. Cas is from our world and a college student. She fell, ie was lured, through a portal into Elden's world which has the basic Dungeons and Dragons species sets plus a few extra. They're trying to get to a special school so Cas can be trained not to accidentally kill anyone with her flaring and newly discovered magic.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stumbled along the tunnel, attempting to escape, until they faced an abyss and each saw a different path to the other side and the safety offered therein. For Elden a rickety rope and wood bridge with many holes and rotting sections. For Cassidy she found a thick bridge made of solid white granite complete with stone railings to help prevent a fall into the darkness below. They could each see the bridge presented to the others but could only walk on their own. For Elden the bridge was representative of his clan, his family, and the ties of blood alone, shown clearly by the blood red strand spiraling through every single rope and slashing across every single plank. For Cassidy her bridge was representative of something she had learned of as a child, her faith in the Christian God and his son Jesus. This fact was symbolized by the designs carved into the stone and the scripture lining the perfectly smooth walk of the bridge, turning it into a giant stone bible. Every single word was inlaid into the white granite with either black granite, dark green granite, or the red-pink colored granite, creating an alternating pattern of bible verses with Jesus' words in the red-pink.

"Huh, a literal translation of our deepest connections or faith," Cassidy muttered, confidently stepping forwards onto the path the magic had presented to her. From the way her feet caught on the stone she could tell that while the stone was smoothed perfectly there was no artificial finish or sealant, only time could smooth it further.

"KIT! What do you think you are doing?!" Elden demanded frantically.

"Accepting a very blatant gift from the god I worship," Cassidy said airily as she moved confidently along the bridge.

Mid-way across she came upon a stone pillar that ended at waist height with several objects displayed on it next to an inset pool of crystal clear water. The first thing object her eyes found was an empty simple carved wooden goblet, one that might have been used by a working man from the time of Christ. The second item was a hand written leather bound book with pages of parchment that had clearly once been many books. The third and final item was a wooden plate with a loaf of bread laid out on it.

Cassidy's grin was one of mischief and delight. She knew these things, knew them for what they were or at least what they represented. The basin of water likely never went dry, the loaf of bread equally likely never went bad and probably replenished as needed. The book though, that was probably a compromise between what she knew and the original way the bible had been recorded. Her studies had taught her that the bible had started out as an oral history of the Jewish people before being written down once the written word had been invented. It was later added to by the written accounts of the 12 disciples of Christ. As a result the Bible Cas had grown up with was a combination of a history book, a book of stories meant to teach important lessons, a record of Jesus' time on earth, and a gift tag to tell everyone about the gift freely given by the creator.


	44. Gods and Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki wake from an enchanted slumber and try to turn prophecy on its head....  
> This is a bunny that's been sitting there for lack of review from potential readers. Ideas welcome!  
> I'm getting frustrated with HP and need a break so I'm working on this and something else. What I really need to be working on is my original and I can only show you people pieces so I'm stuck showing you stuff that's in someone else's universe.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A moonlit night is a terrible thing to waste yet that is what Apollo, son of Zeus, Greek God of the Sun, Healing, and Prophecy was doing. Sometimes he really despised his ability with prophecy. Most of his family was sleeping without enough of the donated spiritual energy from their worshipers to do more than occasionally wake just enough to swallow a mouthful of ambrosia. Apollo was silently thankful that they had all agreed he could use nearly all of the spiritual energy to do what was needed if an emergency came up while they were all subsisting on such a small amount of belief.

With a grunt of effort the severely weakened god forced a boulder into place, cutting off the flow of ambrosia. He knew that without it his family might die but he also knew the if the ambrosia wasn't preserved then mankind was in a hell of a lot of trouble. The god never saw the beam of the laser weapon that nearly killed him and utterly destroyed his host body, he didn't need to having seen it happen in a vision. The members of the greek pantheon would sleep until he woke them, the small store of ambrosia he had saved keeping them alive until it was safe to release the main source. the last conscious thought he had was that he hoped the other pantheons heeded his warning and would be ready when he got a body back.

Loki felt a stirring in the essence of magic, pulling him from his long slumber. The handsome dark-haired green-eyed good dragged himself to a sitting position in his bed. His whip-cord thin body outlined in the silk-like material he had long ago stolen from some elf. Groggily, he reached out to the tainted pool of living power that was what most mortals called magic. He probed for anything that might have woken him from his enchanted slumber for all that he dreaded the knowledge of Ragnarok. 

It took him a moment to realize where the feeling of burning was coming from before he jerked back from the magic, suddenly wide awake. Cursing he dragged himself out of bed and got dressed, knowing that they were in trouble and whatever came might be worse than Odin's vision of Ragnarok. He also knew, intrinsically, that he would not have enough power to wake everyone who might be needed for this fight. He would have to choose carefully who would get the face full of ice water and who would sleep a bit longer. 

As a trickster he knew the power of knowledge, timing, quick thinking, and a glib tongue. As Thor's brother he knew the power of raw muscle, close combat, weapons tactics, and group tactics of various sizes and types. As an heir to the throne of both Asgard and Jotunheim he knew of politics, resource management, the care and feeding of a realm and its people, as well as the full costs of war. As a sorcerer he knew of the many miracles of magic, the power of cosmic and interdimensional forces, and ways to bend those forces to his will. 

As a father Loki knew that somethings must be learned the hard way while others might be taught with gentle hands and voice that would protect and guide all the child's days. As a father he also knew that no matter what precautions you took or lessons you taught your children would always find some way of getting into trouble that you would have to bail them out of. As simply Loki, he knew they were in big trouble and that he now owed Thor a prank pulled on the rulers of Asgard that would show good taste, be appreciated by as many as possible among the nine realms, and did not endanger anyone. While the idea of the prank was fun he really wasn't looking forward to the required punishment when he was finally caught.

With these thoughts ringing in his head he began contemplating not only the gods of the Norse Pantheon but of the other Pantheons as well. Taking into account the fact that they were going to have to work with various mortals, many of which would not treat them reverently, nor believe in their divinity he found his pool of possibilities dwindling. The Aztec and Mayan Pantheons were out due to the loss of most of their people and/or the various incidents when they accepted human sacrifices as a normal tribute. 

The Hindu Pantheon was out if only to avoid awakening Shiva in a murderous-all-destroying rage. The last time that happened they had to start over and re-build the universe from scratch. The Greeks were already involved via Apollo so it wouldn't be that hard to start reaching into their distorted mirror the Roman Pantheon for a bit of extra balance and help. Some of the so called Native American gods had promised to help and he had to pay back his other bet with Coyote any way. 

Most of the Chinese and Japanese Pantheons were isolationists and would pretended nothing was wrong until it bit them on the arse or blew up in their faces. The Slavic Pantheon was still in chaos from the introduction of the industrial revolution, renaissance era, and the assault by the Christian Church. A few of the Egyptian and Celtic Pantheon might help but they might not choose to play nice and there was a rather large worry about power incompatibility when it came to the Egyptian Pantheon.

One good thing was that he might not be able to wake Odin and could thus spare his children more injustice at his father's hands. Actually if he did this just right they would be freed from their various prisons and punishments while Odin wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It would require a greater involvement on the part of the mortal champions and various Demi-gods, basically more of the random human element, but it could be done to everyone's benefit. Of course arranging it so that his children wouldn't fulfill the predictions of Ragnarok or do something similar out of spite and vengeance for the ill done to them would be even more tricky. Ah well, he wasn't called Loki Silvertongue for nothing and it would be icing on the cake if he could get his idiot brother to help.

First things first, shove one of Idunn's apples down Thor's throat then decide who else to wake up. Loki figured on more than one trickster in the group in case something unfortunate happened. They also had a habit of hanging out with each other while their various pantheons were pissed off over something, usually one of their pranks or tricks. It made life interesting and they got to be gossip central for the other pantheons, making it easier to bribe their own pantheons back into a forgiving mood.

Whistling that cartoon dwarf mining song from Disney's Snow White Loki strode down the deserted corridors, occasionally pausing to check that his preservation spells hadn't failed. Eventually he ducked into Idunn's garden and stole a basket full of her apples, figuring he'd use it all eventually even if only one or two was used to wake his allies. Quickly making his way to his brother's suite Loki idly considered how he would administer the apple since it wasn't like Thor could _eat_ the bloody golden thing while lying in a spell induced coma. Had their positions been reversed Thor probably would have crushed it over his mouth and then dumped the resultant pulp onto his tongue just as he was waking up.

Loki entered his brother's chambers and considered the sleeping thunder god. He knew that Thor would probably insist that they wake Odin or at least his friends, Sif and the Warriors Three. With how Odin had been acting and the general dislike between the trickster and the four warriors Loki wasn't entirely willing to wake them unless absolutely necessary. He figured that waking Thor would keep most of the Asgardian court from claiming that the dire situation was a trick that he was using to his own benefit and give his team the ability to kill most armies if need be.

With a final mental shrug Loki pulled out one of his daggers and sliced a bit off of the apple he would be feeding his brother before carefully crushing it over Thor, dripping the juice into the slightly open mouth. His brother swallowed convulsively before lunging upward to snap the apple slice from Loki's fingers, nearly taking flesh with the fruit before slamming back down on the bed, swallowing his mouthful and giving out a loud snore. Loki examined his fingers carefully to make sure his idiot brother hadn't drawn blood before grumbling and repeating the process. 

This time he held the washbasin in the perfect position for his brother to slam into when he bolted upwards to snatch away the tasty treat with his teeth. Drip, drip, drip went the apple juice only to be quickly followed by the bong of Thor's head slamming into the metal water basin, denting it with his hard head. Thor gave off a shout of surprise and pain before falling backwards onto his bed. Loki glanced over the now deformed metal bowl before tossing it aside to land with a discordant clang on the stone floor.

"Come brother, we have work to do," Loki told a still half asleep and grumbling Thor.

"Was that really necessary brother?" Thor grumbled as he dragged himself, blond haired muscular body and all, out of bed and quickly dressed in leather breaches with a matching leather vest-like tunic. When handed the remainder of the apple he quickly devoured it while trying to grab a second one only to miss the basket as he drank some water straight from the pitcher.

"It is if you want even a chance at saving Midgard from the latest disaster and after that Asgard as well. It seems you have won our wager, something has disturbed the very essence of magic and the taint is spreading far faster than it should be. I fear that whatever has increased the speed at which magic is dying may not only use the tainted power but also send an army to destroy first Midgard then the rest of the nine realms," Loki retorted as he dragged his brother into the throne room.

"Why are we in the throne room? I know you, you will continue to avoid waking our father until the very last moment," Thor accused, finally waking up a bit.

"I never denied it, especially after what he did to my children," Loki pointed out quietly, instantly silencing Thor's accusing tone. 

They both knew that Odin, for all his wisdom, had acted as a king first and a father second in regards to Loki's children. He had followed the cursed vision of Ragnarok to the letter and gave Loki's children the reason to do whatever he had seen by punishing them severely for something they had yet to do. Neither prince of Asgard could openly oppose the All-father's command but by the same token neither of them were happy about it and had made their displeasure known in private.

"Father means well," Thor offered feebly, earning a look of disgust from the green pajama clad trickster.

"If you are going to take his side in this why did I even bother to wake you? I should have left you to slumber along with the All-father," Loki said with a sneer of disgust and hatred for the man who had harmed his children simply for being born.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," Thor said sternly to Loki's stiff back. "Loki, even the fact that one of your children will supposedly be the death of our father and of me means nothing to me. They are still my niece and nephews, still family. I am not as sly as you and my friends would have happily killed them had I tried to visit provided your brood would have even allowed me to visit. Do you honestly think I could slip our father's watch to see that they were as well as possible? I do not have such skill and I know it! Yet, given the chance, I would welcome them with open arms."

"You... you would?" Loki's voice cracked on the question only for him to be swept up in a bear hug from behind.

"Of course I would. I am not so heartless that I would deny them, nor would I deny you. You have known for sometime that we do not share the same blood, yet you have never ceased being my brother, my family," Thor told the sorcerer trapped in his arms. "Now, tell me who else you believe we should wake for whatever battle we must face. I look forward to knowing who will join us in the battle to come!"

"You aren't even going to suggest anyone? You wont argue with who I've picked?" Loki's shocked tone matched his face as he whirled about and out of his brother's arms to stare at the blond prince. Thor smiled and shook his head in a combination of denial of the accusation and amusement at his brother's antics.

"Why would I question your choices brother? This is, as you say, a thing of magic. You are the patron of magic and a master at it. I am no more qualified to judge in matters of magic than Volstagg is to judge in matters of childbirth," Thor declared loudly, finally glad to explain to his brother that he was not the enemy for all that he had acted it among the court at times.

"As you say," Loki said carefully. "I suppose that is why you have said nothing about my little apple collection?"

"Why should I? They are clearly to be used to awaken our chosen comrades," Thor countered, both brothers knowing full well that not all of them were necessarily going to be used for the current conflict nor for Asgardians alone. 

Loki mutely nodded his acknowledgement before turning back to study the throne, trying hard to remember where in the crevices of the ornate seat he had hidden that little trinket as a child. An absent thought caused his magic to change his sleepwear into proper clothing as he searched the throne for the small enchanted pendant, hoping it was still there after more than a thousand years. Mentally, he cursed as he failed to find the small piece of jewelry and with a shrug resorted to using a locating spell. 

The location, when the spell finally found it, was nowhere near where he'd left it. Grumbling, he led the way to their parent's private suite with Thor trailing behind him trustingly like an adorable puppy. When they finally got to the doors leading to the suite Loki couldn't bring himself to do more than stare at the ornate doors with a mixture of complex emotions, unable to force himself to move to open the doors. Thor gently took the basket of apples and set it aside before turning his brother away from the suite and forcing Loki to meet the thunder god's concerned gaze.

"Why are we here Loki?" Thor asked gently.

"I... took one of mother's enchanted pendants when we were younger and hid it in the throne. I need it for a reminder and to help keep the tainted magic from harming Asgard while we work to stop whatever this is. One of the servants must have found it at some point and returned it to mother." Loki admitted his expression that of a lost child fearing retribution for touching his mother's expensive jewelry.

"What does it look like? I will retrieve it and you need not go anywhere near them," Thor offered kindly, only for Loki to square his shoulder's and take on a stubborn expression as he shook his head no. Resolutely turning to face the door once more he gathered his courage and entered the royal suite. 

The brothers moved silently, passing through several ornate yet tasteful rooms until they reached the bedroom. Loki was startled to realize that the pendant he had secreted so long ago held a trace of his magical signature, tinged with the mischievous innocence of his childhood. What stopped them both dead in their tracks was the fact that _Odin_ had the pendant in his sleeping grip, clasping it in the hands between both rulers. The pendant was accompanied by a blanket that Thor had dragged _everywhere_ until he started his warrior training in earnest.

"But they knew..." Loki said in confusion, completely out of sorts as to why they would want a piece that felt like _him_ near them in their enchanted sleep.

"Aye, they did which is one reason why I think both of them insisted on sleeping with something from each of us," Thor said thoughtfully. "They both knew we would object to being clasped between them in this dangerous sleep or I think they would have both demanded it, if only for their own peace of mind. Whatever you did with mother's pendant even I can feel that something of you has sunk into it, as has done with my old blanket."

"But my children.." Loki said almost desperately, only to be drawn into a comforting brotherly hug.

"I can not answer for the All-father's actions, nor can I answer for them as our father. I am as lost as you in this matter, yet I believe that if we can prove him wrong in the foretelling he will be glad for it and welcome his grandchildren with open arms... as will I even if Ragnarok comes to pass as foretold," Thor promised, reaching out one handed to gently take the pendant from the sleeping regents before guiding his brother back out of the suite and absently collecting the basket of apples as they passed. "We have the pendant, what else do we need and do we need to wake anyone else?"

"Not yet, timing is going to be a large part of this, almost as large as inter-pantheon cooperation," Loki said as he mentally set aside the confusing tableau they had just left behind to think on later. Thor nodded his head sagely in agreement as they walked down the hall. "Let us collect my son, Sleipnir, from the stables. Hopefully, we can manage to free his brothers and sister to aid us in whatever is needed to avert this crisis, proving Odin's foretelling to be false or at least misinterpreted."

"You have found a way to break the enchantments imprisoning them?" Thor asked with great interest.

"No, but I may have found a way around them and Coyote has been badgering me for more than a thousand years to get a look at them," Loki admitted reluctantly, earning a booming laugh of joy from his brother.


	45. Explanation of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another section from my original. Be aware that if I never get the damn thing published I'll try to post it online but until I've given up hope of it actually getting published... you'll have to settle for snippets. Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Great, want to help me cut our way out of here? I don't know how tough the fiber is that was used to tie these branches together," Cassidy said cheerfully, turning around to show her companion the knife. She opened both the saw blade and the straight edge blade slightly to show them off to the Kindar.

Technically it was a red Swiss Army EvoGrip 18 but she just called it a Swiss Army knife. It had a number of different things on it, most she could only recognize the main function for. Her lack of recognition didn't really matter since she didn't use much other than the built in scissors, key ring, and screwdrivers with maybe the occasional use of the nail file on a regular basis. Cassidy was still insanely grateful right then for the wood saw and straight edge blade with the mess she had landed herself in. There was also the fact that the look on the Kindar's feline face was priceless.

"And why didn't you say you had something like that last night?" the Kindar asked in an ominous tone of voice.

"I'd forgotten it was in my bag. I didn't see it earlier when I checked and thought I'd left it at home or lost it when I arrived in this world," she told him sheepishly. "Found it when I went looking for something to eat. I was hoping I'd lost a snack or something in my bag earlier this week and we'd have at least something to eat. Though, since most cats are carnivores and only eat meat I'm not sure how much good it would have done you when I offered to share it. Most of my snacks are some sort of candy or granola bar."

"Thank you for the offer but you are right, such things do not... digest well," the Kindar admitted, immediately less hostile. "We might as well begin working on our escape. I have no idea if they plan to feed us after the gloating from yesterday. It could have simply been a scare tactic but the fool might have also been serious. This particular group seems to have been isolated long enough for it in any case. I would rather not discover the wrong way that they were being entirely serious."

"I don't blame you. I don't want to find out if they were joking or not either," Cas said ruefully, eyeing the wooden bars and lashings in an attempt to decide where best to start hacking her way through. She picked a spot near the alcove wall in an attempt at concealing exactly what she was doing from a casual observer. Deciding to get some information while she worked she started asking questions. "You know, humans are supposed to be pretty much blind to telepathy and empathy so how could I hear you that first time? Come to that how did you give me an entirely new language straight into my head in less than thirty seconds?"

"You mean you don't know your own species' capability?" the Kindar asked in obvious amusement.

"I have discovered a lot of information is either wrong, vastly out of date, or outright lies. My observations tell me a hell of a lot more than the _official_ version of most stuff, though the written lies have their own truths. Frankly, the people in charge in my society spent way too long trying to convince everyone that magic doesn't exist and that anyone with unusual abilities are either insane, sick, or an outright threat to be destroyed on sight," Cas told him conversationally. "From _my_ observation humans tend to be a combination of low level telepaths, low level empaths, and low level seers with the individual skill in each varying a bit. So, I think you managed to hit my telepathic channel, for lack of a better term, just right and since you were trying to communicate. I got everything that entailed that I could."

"Very good," the Kindar purred in satisfaction. "From my viewing of your memories I have to agree with the compiled evidence for telepathic, empathic, and seer abilities. I also must concur with most of your thoughts on magic. Though, I did have to sort through an inordinate amount of that _sci-fi_ terminology just to get a basic understanding of the labels you used to match with the meanings."

"Sorry," Cas muttered with a blush. "Star Trek is really well known and I grew up watching it every week. It made more sense especially with the reactions between observed abilities and the way equipment responds to a strong enough field."

"And the magic?" the Kindar asked, arched eyebrow clear in his voice, obviously keeping the conversation going as she worked on their escape.

"From what I can tell magic, in my world, is a living force and sentient. It is also banned from general use for an actual reason and doesn’t necessarily like humans very much," Cas told him, just barely missing slicing open her hand and pulling both back by reflex to check it.

"Tell me," the Kindar ordered, settling down to listen as he watched her.

"Magic is both a living life force and an energy frequency. In many ways its similar to the electricity humans produce and use to run their bodies. The difference is that its designed for an entirely different species of a much larger overall size. From what I can tell without actually being able to check the magic field that humans are familiar with encompasses our entire planet, Earth, and the being that specific field comes from is at minimum several light minutes large. The sense I keep getting for it is closer to three parsecs in size but I'm not sure how that all would work so I scaled it down for our discussion," Cas said apologetically, hacking at a particularly stubborn spot.

"Understandable and acceptable, continue," the Kindar instructed imperiously with a touch of mischief that made Cassidy giggle. He would tell her later that while sentient Magic was an aspect of reality being accessed. It was not limited to one being generating it while others used it like water flowing from a fountain. The three parsecs were her range for sensing magic, proving her terrifyingly large raw power levels.

"The magic field has been around a really long time and we, humans, have been interacting with it almost as long. The problem comes in that past idiots have done something to... sour the frequency, poison the well of magic. Which is probably what created Dark and Black magic. From what I understand Black magic is, presents especially as a twisting of nature that most people find sickening. Dark magic is more aggressive in general and has probably been misclassified but some of the more extreme forms clearly lean towards Black magic. The worst part of it? Its spreading like a cancer. Whatever the name of the being who provided us magic is, we've made him/her/it sick and its well past the point where we might be able to fix the damaged," Cassidy told him sadly, moving to the third joint of wood tied together.

"Very good, now tell me your understanding of Earth power and the leylines," the Kindar instructed softly, like a patient teacher.

"The leylines and the power that comes from them are a different matter. They seem to work almost perfectly in conjuncture with human physiology," Cas said, face brightening into a low level joy. " _They_ didn't try eating my soul when I poked them and it was so natural to access and draw on them..."

"Wait, you can actually use these powers? Practically?" the Kindar asked intently.

"Er, only a little. I'm not that good and I can't use it like the Force from Star Wars or telekinesis or anything. Affecting physical objects just doesn't seem to work for me," Cas said, looking at her work intently, unwilling to meet the eyes of the Kindar.

"We'll have to get a mage to teach you basic control then. I am _not_ traveling with an untaught mage for longer than I have to," the Kindar said firmly. "Continue."

"Okaaay," Cassidy said, slightly confused before deciding to figure it out later. "The leylines seem to be the neurons and nervous system of the planet, forming a very big brain that is supported by the physical body of the planet. The mind of the planet also seems to be aware through the leylines and something else I haven't been able to identify."

"And the books?" the Kindar asked with interest. He recalled the strong memories of Cassidy in the library and how the books seemed to try and anticipate her needs.

"I've had a connection with books and libraries since mum forgot me that one time and they talked to me. They seem to like me and they taught me things, like how to tell what was recorded as truth and what was recorded as lies and stories," Cas confessed as she broke through the last vertical bar she needed to before working on the cross bars. "There are some fine distinctions at times but give me a couple of hours studying a book or two and I usually can tell you if the author was being honest or not. The translations or copies made by someone who whole heartedly believes in what the book says as absolute truth changes the flavor. It covers the lie of the author but that just makes it take a little longer and a decent amount of thought to be able to tell the difference."

"Interesting, we may need to be extra careful," the Kindar murmured, staring at Cassidy intently before glancing at how far she had gotten in getting them free.


	46. Dark kNight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this one popped into my head and wouldn't let me sleep until something semi-concrete was written. I have somewhere to be in the morning so I caved to the muse pretty quick. Hopefully I'll be able to sleep now. If this goes anywhere I might change the title.... meh, Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was just coming back towards the party from his failed attempt to figure out Draco when Luna found him and motioned him to follow. Curious, Harry did so wanting to know what had his friend acting more strangely than normal. What he saw & heard tore apart his heart.

"Come on, just a bit longer," Ron coaxed. "We just need to put up with this insanity for a little while longer then we can get out of here and Harry will get what is coming to him."

"The arrogant sod. Putting our families at risk just to save his own skin," came Seamus' brogue echoing down the hall, dripping With disgust. "I'm glade he wont be able to get away."

"The gold for being his friend was a nice bonus," Ron agreed wholeheartedly.

Harry's heart was breaking. He fought to control the sudden spike of rage just as he had done all year. Luna's calming hand brought him gently back to reality. A finger against his lips kept him quiet as he silently followed his friend away from the two traitorous boys. Once they were safely away Luna stopped. She stood there and held her friend as he cried.

Once Harry was done she looked him in the eye, her eyes perfectly clear. "Harry, this war is being fought over more than what you've been told. Whatever you choose, know that I stand with you and will follow only you. Dark, Light, or Grey, I follow you," Luna told him firmly before turning him gently and sending him down a safe hallway back in the directions of the dorms.

Harry left in a daze, wondering how this could have happened. He wondered about this & who his real friends were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for more story:
> 
>  
> 
> Luna Shows Harry Ron arguing with Someone (Ginny?) or saying that they 
> 
> would, stop getting paid if Dumbledore died. This crushed Harry's trust & Luna 
> 
> kept him quiet as she took him away to grieve
> 
> Harry thinks about his options flash through kneeling to Shape. Kneeling to 
> 
> Voldy. Taking to Draco.
> 
> Luna promises that she is on Harry's side, Later confirms twins  
> Hermione teams with Harry
> 
> Harry approaches Snape & offers a trade information on his school misdeeds or 
> 
> 5 minutes if asking him questions under Veritaserum in trade for taking him 
> 
> Safely to meet Voldy
> 
> Snape furious? Relieved? Mixed?
> 
> Harry helps with raid (6th yr) & dragged before Voldemort
> 
> Voldy accepts Harry and upon learning of his home Life....


	47. Dark Knight v2

Harry was just coming back towards the party from his failed attempt to figure out Draco when Luna found him and motioned him to follow. Curious, Harry did so wanting to know what had his friend acting more strangely than normal. What he saw & heard tore apart his heart.

"Come on, just a bit longer," Ron coaxed. "We just need to put up with this insanity for a little while longer then we can get out of here and Harry will get what is coming to him."

"The arrogant sod. Putting our families at risk just to save his own skin," came Seamus' brogue echoing down the hall, dripping with disgust. "I'm glade he wont be able to get away."

"The gold for being his friend was a nice bonus," Ron agreed wholeheartedly. "Though I still can't talk my sister out of wanting to be Lady Potter. I told her that Dean was a good bloke but she wants Potter, or at least one of his kids. Mum wasn't happy, had to obliviate her. I'm still not sure if she's actually decided that he really is family or if we're only supposed to keep the golden brat in the light."

Harry's heart was breaking. He fought to control the sudden spike of rage just as he had done all year. Luna's calming hand brought him gently out of the blind rage that had deafened him to the change in conversation to Qudditch. He knew it was he very same rage that he had been attributing to Voldemort. A finger against his lips kept him quiet and anchored back in reality as he silently followed his friend away from the two traitorous boys. Once they were safely away Luna stopped, holding out her arms she caught Harry just as the betrayal hit him full force. Harry broke down against her sobbing into her shoulder and soaking Luna's shirt until it started dripping down her skin. She stood there and gently held her friend as he cried.

Once Harry was done she looked him in the eye, pulling his head up with hands cupping his face, her eyes perfectly clear. "Harry, this war is being fought over more than what you've been told. Whatever you choose, know that I stand with you and will follow only you. Dark, Light, or Grey, I follow you," Luna told him firmly before turning him gently and sending him down a safe hallway back in the directions of the dorms.

Harry left down the hallway in a zombie-like daze, wondering how this could have happened. He wondered about this and who his real friends were. This revelation less than 5 minutes after having heard Snape try to help Draco with whatever task he was performing for Voldemort made Harry honestly question if he was on the right side. He would have to find out more... about his so called enemies an maybe his supposed friends as well.

First things first, he would have to decide if he was still going to the Burrow for the Christmas Holidays. A moment's serious thought told him immediately that he couldn't do anything except what he would have done if he didn't know of Ron's betrayal. As a result he watched and waited, trying very hard to never give away that anything was wrong. Pretending nothing was wrong or different was something he had learned early in life thanks to the Dursleys. As a result it wasn't altogether overly hard to ignore Ron's betrayal while at the Burrow, it had also netted him a chance to fight Bellatrix even if only briefly.

Coming back home to Hogwarts wasn't much different than usual. Lavender was hanging off of Ron again, Hermione was scolding him for not understanding the pedestal that everyone had placed him upon and taking appropriate consideration of it. Everything was sickeningly normal. A chance met gaze for a moment in time with Luna in the corridor reminded him that he had at least one person completely on his side even if she was younger than him and probably had even less information about this insane war. Then he attended Dumbledore's third special lesson and realized that he had to get Slughorn's memory before deciding anything at all. That meant that he was still stuck in limbo between both sides and neither side knew it.

Harry tried everything he could think of to get that memory while getting his school work done all the while he kept thinking about what he had learned. Snape's Unbreakable Vow, Ron's betrayal and the likely betrayal of other members of the light, Ginny's interest in him combined with her attempts to date Dean Thomas. Ron's encounter with Romilda Vane's love potion and the poisoned wine brogue a welcome temporary relief to his thoughts as Harry moved in the moment and maintained his position as the golden boy, saving Ron's life.

Ron's mishap with the potion laced chocolate was also extremely weird, creepy in a couple of different ways, and prime blackmail material. Harry had plans to use the information and the discretely snapped pictures to get an audience with Draco Malfoy. He never got the chance, at least not until he found his school yard rival in the bathroom. An event that turned out spectacularly badly with the blond trying to crucio him the moment he tried to speak and Harry instinctively using an unknown spell that he had read less than twenty minutes before.

The shock of unknowingly causing so much damage to Draco had him hiding in a nearby classroom as Snape healed the blond. Harry could hear the healing chant as he waited, trying to sort out what the hell had happened before finally giving it up as a bad job as Snape stood off to one side, holding his godson in his arms.

"Potter," Snape said harshly. Harry held up his hand in a wait gesture, pulling the old potions text he had been using all year from his robes.

"I swear I had no idea what the spell did. I'd only read it less than half an hour ago. I was upset that he'd cursed Katie but I wanted to talk to him about something else. I spoke his name and he started trying to curse me. I recognized the beginning of one of the Unforgivables and reacted blindly. I have no idea who owned this book before me but it made potions... It reminded me why I wanted to take your class so badly before you went after me and before the Slytherins started adding extra ingredients to every potion I tried to make. I... need to talk to Voldemort," Harry admitted, not resisting one bit as the book was taken from him, summoned straight into the older wizard's already full hands.

"We must see the Headmaster over this incident. You will say _nothing_ about wishing to speak to the Dark Lord. We will discuss this _later_ ," Snape hissed his shock barely tempering his fury as he hustled both boys towards the infirmary. Harry accompanied him meekly, surrendering his wand as willingly as he had the text book.

Harry was shocked at how lenient his punishment turned out to be, vividly reminded of Snape's punishment for surviving Remus' attack in the man's own fifth year. Punishment for threatening to reveal Remus' condition for all that he had taken the place of Sirius and his father in the equation. An unknown number of Saturday detentions with resultant removal from Quidditch team for inability to play during games was something he was certain was impossibly light. Harry was brought sharply back to the situation at hand by raised voices.

"No! You will not do to them what you did to me! You will not punish Draco for being the one hurt Slytherin in this situation! You and I both know that Potter should have been expelled a thousand times over by now," Snape snarled.

"And had I done so at your request you would both be dead," Dumbledore said flatly, immediately silencing the dour man.

"Perhaps that would have been better, barring Professor Snape's death," Harry didn't realize he had spoken allowed until he heard the sharp intake of breath from both men.

"If you feel you must die then at least ensure that it is at the proper moment, my boy," Dumbledore said softly. Snape made a cross between a wounded sound, choking, and voiceless raw fury before forcing his emotions behind what all of them knew to be Occlumency shields.

"Professor Dumbledore if you won't punish me properly for my actions than I see no reason to speak to you. I am not a pawn or a child to be placated with sweet words. Good day, _sir_ ," Harry said sharply, marching out of the office in pure fury at the condescension of being _handled_. He wasn't expecting the long potion stained fingers of Professor Snape to grip his shoulder shortly after leaving and silently steer him towards the dungeons. Finding himself in the man's office, on the other hand, wasn't exactly a surprise after the firm grip had appeared on his shoulder.

''Sit," Snape ordered softly, guiding Harry to one of the student chairs in front of his desk. Harry sat and watched as the man took his own seat. They studied each other silently for a good twenty minutes before Snape spoke again, breaking the silence. "I am the Half Blood Prince and I want to know why you seek a meeting with the Dark Lord. Your actions in the Headmaster's office prove that you are learning _something_ useful but I can not yet determine if it indicates maturity, wisdom, or arrogance and spoiled rage."

"I have reason to suspect that I will be betrayed, _again_ , by the so called light. I want a word with Voldemort so that I can find out what his side actually fights for, not just what Dumbledore says on the matter. I want to know if I can walk away or at least choose a side myself instead of it being chosen for me," Harry explained honestly.

"Again?" Snape asked mildly. Harry met his gaze levelly and refused to elaborate. "I will convey your request but I warn you now he will want a token of your sincerity."

"I know something is going on with you and Draco. I'm willing to help if you all will allow it," Harry offered immediately.

"We shall see... As a part of your punishment, that you will submit to willingly, you will hand over your special cloak to me for safe keeping, and re-brew the entire year's potions in your detentions with me complete with essays. I will not let you remain mostly unpunished as the Headmaster would have you," Snape informed him grimly.

"What do you expect? He's literally grooming me for murder," Harry said mirthlessly.

"Yes, he is," Snape agreed regretfully.

"When you talk to him tell him that Dumbledore is looking at Slughorn's memory of a conversation they had on a rare piece of magic about the soul. He'll know what I mean," Harry requested as he got up to leave, recognizing his dismissal.

"I shall," Snape promised warily. "There will be a price later but I shall deliver your message."

"That's all I ask," Harry said softly before heading out the door.

Two days later Harry woke up screaming from the pain of Voldemort's fury at the news. His instinctive mental lashing out in response to the intense pain caused the furious wizard to turn his attention to the sixth year Gryffindor through their bond. Harry abruptly found his mental self collapsed and breathing hard on a memory of the marble floor in the ministry's atrium.

"Harry Potter!" came the furious sibilant voice of the Dark Lord. Through the pain Harry could just barely make out that he was being circled just like the night that Sirius had died.

"'ello," Harry greeted him groggily, still in too much pain to focus correctly.

"If this, your message, is true you will aid Draco in his task and rescue whatever pieces of myself that you can to be delivered to me. The adjusted instructions will be carried to you both by Severus. Once this token of sincerity is complete we will talk again," Voldemort instructed before violently ejecting Harry back into consciousness.

"Blimey Harry! What happened?" Ron asked upon realizing that Harry was awake and somewhat coherent.

"Snake bastard," Harry both cursed and answered.

"Better you than me," Finnegan muttered quietly before raising his voice to ask. "Do we need to put up silencing charms then?"

"No, he was just really angry about something. It's fine now," Harry said with a wince as he tenderly touched his still throbbing scar. Everyone grumbled at being woken up but turned over to go back to sleep, recognizing that the danger of more screams was past.

"You should tell Dumbledore," Ron said earnestly.

"Ron he was furious about an uncooked meal, nothing important," Harry lied before stubbornly forcing himself back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing Story notes:
> 
>  
> 
> "In my first year you offered me a way out of this war, a way to survive by joining you. I remember telling you never. Today I eat those words," Harry said softly. His voice displayed a mix of pain and regret that showed his absolute sincerity as he sank to his knees in front of the Dark Lordand bowed his head. "I ask you to honor that offer today. I am yours to command my Lord."
> 
> The dead silence that engulfed the room would have allowed a pin drop to be heard.
> 
> "~He offers himself freely. He makes no demands, no requests, nothing to even promise him a place beyond that of a chew toy or death... Tom I like this one,~" Nagini chuckled, hissing gleefully.
> 
> "~My offer is sincere,~" Harry hissed softly before switching back to English. He was so focused on getting his point across that he didn't notice the shocked murmur that briefly ran through their audience. "I am tired, tired of being betrayed, tired of being the posable doll savior that is loved one moment and hated the next for nothing or for doing as asked. They have asked me to lead when I have only ever been taught to be a slave. At least being your slave is my choice. You have never lied to me that I can tell and you have offered me a choice, things the _Light_ has never done. Only you and Snape have been consistant and honest when dealing with me. Do with me what you will. I am done trying to live up to their expectations, done trying to be their precious savior."
> 
> "~And how do you know the noble tongue of serpents?~" Voldemort hissed suspiciously. His words were in parseltongue to make certain that he hadn't mis-heard the brat's response to his dear familiar.
> 
> "I don't know. I first spoke to a snake shortly before my Hogwarts letter arrived," Harry answered, his brow furrow in mild confusion.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Luna Shows Harry Ron arguing with someone (Ginny?) or saying that they would stop getting paid if Dumbledore died. This crushed Harry's trust & Luna kept him quiet as she took him away to grieve
> 
> Harry thinks about his options flash through kneeling to Shape. Kneeling to Voldy. Taking to Draco.
> 
> Luna promises that she is on Harry's side  
> Later confirm twins (christmas at the Burrow?)  
> Hermione teams with Harry
> 
> Harry approaches Snape & offers a trade information on his school misdeeds or 5 minutes if asking him questions under Veritaserum in trade for taking him Safely to meet Voldy
> 
> Snape furious? Relieved? Mixed?
> 
> Harry helps with raid (6th yr) & dragged before Voldemort
> 
> Voldy accepts Harry and upon learning of his home Life....


	48. Dark Knight v3

Harry was just coming back towards the party from his failed attempt to figure out Draco when Luna found him and motioned him to follow. Curious, Harry did so wanting to know what had his friend acting more strangely than normal. What he saw & heard tore apart his heart.

"Come on, just a bit longer," Ron coaxed. "We just need to put up with this insanity for a little while longer then we can get out of here and Harry will get what is coming to him."

"The arrogant sod. Putting our families at risk just to save his own skin," came Seamus' brogue echoing down the hall, dripping with disgust. "I'm glade he wont be able to get away."

"The gold for being his friend was a nice bonus," Ron agreed wholeheartedly. "Though I still can't talk my sister out of wanting to be Lady Potter. I told her that Dean was a good bloke but she wants Potter, or at least one of his kids. Mum wasn't happy, had to obliviate her. I'm still not sure if she's actually decided that he really is family or if we're only supposed to keep the golden brat in the light."

Harry's heart was breaking. He fought to control the sudden spike of blinding rage just as he had done all year. Luna's calming hand brought him gently out of the blind rage that had deafened him to the change in conversation to Qudditch. He knew it was he very same rage that he had been attributing to Voldemort. A finger against his lips kept him quiet and anchored back in reality as he silently followed his friend away from the two traitorous boys. Once they were safely away Luna stopped, holding out her arms she caught Harry just as the betrayal hit him full force. Harry broke down against her sobbing into her shoulder and soaking Luna's shirt until it started dripping down her skin. She stood there and gently held her friend as he cried.

Once Harry was done she looked him in the eye, pulling his head up with hands cupping his face, her eyes perfectly clear. "Harry, this war is being fought over more than what you've been told. Whatever you choose, know that I stand with you and will follow only you. Dark, Light, or Grey, I follow you," Luna told him firmly before turning him gently and sending him down a safe hallway back in the directions of the dorms.

Harry left down the hallway in a zombie-like daze, wondering how this could have happened. He wondered about this and who his real friends were. This revelation less than 5 minutes after having heard Snape try to help Draco with whatever task he was performing for Voldemort made Harry honestly question if he was on the right side. He would have to find out more... about his so called enemies an maybe his supposed friends as well.

First things first, he would have to decide if he was still going to the Burrow for the Christmas Holidays. A moment's serious thought told him immediately that he couldn't do anything except what he would have done if he didn't know of Ron's betrayal. As a result he watched and waited, trying very hard to never give away that anything was wrong. Pretending nothing was wrong or different was something he had learned early in life thanks to the Dursleys. As a result it wasn't altogether overly hard to ignore Ron's betrayal while at the Burrow, it had also netted him a chance to fight Bellatrix even if only briefly.

Coming back home to Hogwarts wasn't much different than usual. Lavender was hanging off of Ron again, Hermione was scolding him for not understanding the pedestal that everyone had placed him upon and taking appropriate consideration of it. Everything was sickeningly normal. A chance met gaze for a moment in time with Luna in the corridor reminded him that he had at least one person completely on his side even if she was younger than him and probably had even less information about this insane war. Then he attended Dumbledore's third special lesson and realized that he had to get Slughorn's memory before deciding anything at all. That meant that he was still stuck in limbo between both sides and neither side knew it.

Harry tried everything he could think of to get that memory while getting his school work done all the while he kept thinking about what he had learned. Snape's Unbreakable Vow, Ron's betrayal and the likely betrayal of other members of the light, Ginny's interest in him combined with her attempts to date Dean Thomas. Ron's encounter with Romilda Vane's love potion and the poisoned wine brought a welcome temporary relief to his thoughts as Harry moved in the moment and maintained his position as the golden boy, saving Ron's life.

Ron's mishap with the potion laced chocolate was also extremely weird, creepy in a couple of different ways, and prime blackmail material. Harry had plans to use the information and the discretely snapped pictures to get an audience with Draco Malfoy. He never got the chance, at least not until nearly three months later when he found his school yard rival in the bathroom. An event that turned out spectacularly badly with the blond trying to crucio him the moment he tried to speak and Harry instinctively using an unknown spell that he had read less than twenty minutes before.

The shock of unknowingly causing so much damage to Draco had him hiding in a nearby classroom as Snape healed the blond. Harry could hear the healing chant as he waited, trying to sort out what the hell had happened before finally giving it up as a bad job as Snape stood off to one side, holding his godson in his arms. The man wasn't absolutely certain that Harry wasn't also hurt despite Draco obviously being worse off. 

"Potter," Snape said harshly. Harry held up his hand in a wait gesture, pulling the old potions text he had been using all year from his robes.

"I swear I had no idea what the spell did. I'd only read it less than half an hour ago. I was upset that he'd cursed Katie but I wanted to talk to him about something else. I spoke his name and he started trying to curse me. I recognized the beginning of one of the Unforgivables and reacted blindly. I have no idea who owned this book before me but it made potions... It reminded me why I wanted to take your class so badly before you went after me and before the Slytherins started adding extra ingredients to every potion I tried to make. I... need to talk to Voldemort," Harry admitted, not resisting one bit as the book was taken from him, summoned straight into the older wizard's already full hands.

"We must see the Headmaster over this incident. You will say _nothing_ about wishing to speak to the Dark Lord. We will discuss this _later_ ," Snape hissed his shock barely tempering his fury as he hustled both boys towards the infirmary. Harry accompanied him meekly, surrendering his wand as willingly as he had the text book.

Harry was shocked at how lenient his punishment turned out to be, vividly reminded of Snape's punishment for surviving Remus' attack in the man's own fifth year. Punishment for threatening to reveal Remus' condition for all that he had taken the place of Sirius and his father in the equation. An unknown number of Saturday detentions with resultant removal from Quidditch team for inability to play during games was something he was certain was impossibly light. Harry was brought sharply back to the situation at hand by raised voices.

"No! You will not do to them what you did to me! You will not punish Draco for being the one hurt Slytherin in this situation! You and I both know that Potter should have been expelled a thousand times over by now," Snape snarled.

"And had I done so at your request you would both be dead," Dumbledore said flatly, immediately silencing the dour man.

"Perhaps that would have been better, barring Professor Snape's death," Harry didn't realize he had spoken allowed until he heard the sharp intake of breath from both men.

"If you feel you must die then at least ensure that it is at the proper moment, my boy," Dumbledore said softly. Snape made a cross between a wounded sound, choking, and voiceless raw fury before forcing his emotions behind what all of them knew to be Occlumency shields.

"Professor Dumbledore if you won't punish me properly for my actions than I see no reason to speak to you. I am not a pawn or a child to be placated with sweet words. Good day, _sir_ ," Harry said sharply, marching out of the office in pure fury at the condescension of being _handled_.

The older man's words were a particularly nasty confirmation of his suspicions about the light. He wasn't just supposed to commit murder but also probably expected to die in their service to the _Greater Good_. Even though the Christian religion had a similar concept there was always a choice in the matter matched with peace and goodness that you could _see_ working with amazing results. What Dumbledore was doing looked like a twisted version of that concept to Harry's slowly opening eyes. As far as Harry could tell there was no choice being given in _this_ mess and it made him sick.

Harry wasn't expecting the long potion stained fingers of Professor Snape to grip his shoulder shortly after leaving and silently steer him towards the dungeons. Finding himself in the man's office, on the other hand, wasn't exactly a surprise after the firm grip had appeared on his shoulder.

''Sit," Snape ordered softly, guiding Harry to one of the student chairs in front of his desk. Harry sat and watched as the man took his own seat. They studied each other silently for a good twenty minutes before Snape spoke again, breaking the silence. "I am the Half Blood Prince and I want to know why you seek a meeting with the Dark Lord. Your actions in the Headmaster's office prove that you are learning _something_ useful but I can not yet determine if it indicates maturity, wisdom, or arrogance and spoiled rage."

"I have reason to suspect that I will be betrayed, _again_ , by the so called light. I want a word with Voldemort so that I can find out what his side actually fights for, not just what Dumbledore says on the matter. I want to know if I can walk away or at least choose a side myself instead of it being chosen for me," Harry explained honestly.

"Again?" Snape asked mildly. Harry met his gaze levelly and refused to elaborate. "I will convey your request but I warn you now he will want a token of your sincerity."

"I know something is going on with you and Draco. I'm willing to help if you all will allow it," Harry offered immediately.

"We shall see... As a part of your punishment, that you will submit to willingly, you will hand over your special cloak to me for safe keeping, and re-brew the entire year's potions in your detentions with me complete with essays. I will not let you remain mostly unpunished as the Headmaster would have you," Snape informed him grimly.

"What do you expect? He's literally grooming me for murder," Harry said mirthlessly.

"Yes, he is," Snape agreed regretfully.

"When you talk to him tell him that Dumbledore is looking at Slughorn's memory of a conversation they had on a rare piece of magic about the soul. He'll know what I mean," Harry requested as he got up to leave, recognizing his dismissal.

"I shall," Snape promised warily. "There will be a price later but I shall deliver your message."

"That's all I ask," Harry said softly before heading out the door.

Two days later Harry woke up screaming from the pain of Voldemort's fury at the news. His instinctive mental lashing out in response to the intense pain caused the furious wizard to turn his attention to the sixth year Gryffindor through their bond. Harry abruptly found his mental self collapsed and breathing hard on a memory of the marble floor in the ministry's atrium.

"Harry Potter!" came the furious sibilant voice of the Dark Lord. Through the pain Harry could just barely make out that he was being circled just like the night that Sirius had died.

"'ello," Harry greeted him groggily, still in too much pain to focus correctly.

"If this, your message, is true you will aid Draco in his task and rescue whatever pieces of myself that you can to be delivered to me. The adjusted instructions will be carried to you both by Severus. Once this token of sincerity is complete we will talk again," Voldemort instructed before violently ejecting Harry back into consciousness.

"Blimey Harry! What happened?" Ron asked upon realizing that Harry was awake and somewhat coherent.

"Snake bastard," Harry both cursed and answered.

"Better you than me," Finnegan muttered quietly before raising his voice to ask. "Do we need to put up silencing charms then?"

"No, he was just really angry about something. It's fine now," Harry said with a wince as he tenderly touched his still throbbing scar. Everyone grumbled at being woken up but turned over to go back to sleep, recognizing that the danger of more screams was past.

"You should tell Dumbledore," Ron said earnestly.

"Ron he was furious about an uncooked meal, nothing important," Harry lied before stubbornly forcing himself back to sleep.

The next morning both Harry and Draco were called to Snape's Office. Harry didn't begrudge the other youth his mix of fear and hatred as this was the first time they had seen each other since the bathroom incident. The childish shove was out of line though.

"Draco, seal the room," Snape murmured neutrally as he studied Harry with a curious expression. Draco tensed but obeyed, securing the office with basic wards, privacy spells and other things to ensure they wouldn't be bothered, interrupted, or overheard. Once everything was secure and everyone was seated they spent another twenty minutes studying each other before Harry broke the silence.

"He said you would have the details Professor. I passed off waking up screaming again last night as him being pissed at an under cooked meal. I'm fairly sure they just took it as a nightmare involving him since it sounded ridiculous even to me. We're also supposed to be trying to rescue the pieces that Dumbledore is finding and destroying," Harry reported softly. "I don't know how much he told you or how much Draco is supposed to know so I wont go further."

"So the bond _does_ work for direct communication," Snape murmured thoughtfully.

"Sir?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Draco when you were injured a few days ago Potter wanted a word with you about contacting our lord. The conversation about the Bell girl was to be a cover. However, because you attacked before he finished speaking to you he reacted blindly and used a spell he had read recently and knew nothing about on instinct. Somehow Potter here had gotten his hands on one of my old text books and as a result you faced one of my personally crafted spells in inexperienced hands," Snape explained softly. Draco shivered visibly, more than aware of hat his godfather was capable of when pushed.

"Oh," Draco said weakly.

"Yes, oh. As he managed to speak to me afterwards our lord still received his request. As a further result Potter has been officially assigned to aid you in your task along with myself being assigned to check his sincerity. Additionally the requirements of the task have been modified, instead of killing Dumbledore we are to disarm him and capture him. He will not be leaving the grounds but instead be hung helpless in the middle of the Great Hall when the others arrive. Proof that he is immeasurably weakened and that even Hogwarts is not safe if we choose not to allow it to be. It will be up to Potter to decide if that night he plays at being the kidnap victim forced to watch before being dragged away or an active participant, declaring himself to our side in the process," Snape explained. "There is a great likelihood that whichever he picks he will still have to choose a side."

"But you gave me a choice and that means the world," Harry breathed closing his eyes in relief. This made Draco realize that Harry had been given even less choice about his place than any of the members of the Dark or their children had.

"Yes, until we make our move you are to continue acting as the golden boy. Messages will be passed either between the two of you when you fight or pass in the halls. Alternatively you will receive messages from me similarly or during detention with me. Do not be surprised if you start earning detentions Draco or are asked to assist me while Potter is in detentions during the Saturday's he's earned for this spell debacle. We will need to teach him the hierarchy both in Slytherin house and among those sworn to our lord," Snape said pointedly.

Both boys murmured a "Yes sir."

"I had finished the way into the castle but not managed to get Dumbledore yet," Draco admitted shamefacedly.

"What did you do?" Harry asked curiously, seeing the look on his rival's face he hastily explained. "I just want to compare it to the ways I know in and out of the castle. I'm not trying to steal your idea or stop you or anything... not now. Besides, I want to know if it has anything to do with the vanishing cabinet you keep messing with and the one in Borgins and Burkes."

Draco's shocked look and Snape's flinch told Harry everything.

"So you fixed it then. Alright, that's not a bad idea but there are passages that are already in place we can use. I bet Professor Snape knows which ones the staff know about and what they are all guarded with. See by using more than one entrance you've got a better chance of getting people in. If we do it right we can keep the students from getting hurt which will terrify more people if that's what he's after. Its like landing a touch in fencing or counting ku the way that the Native Americans in North America used to do. Its humiliating to be tagged and to know that your defenses are useless, even more when your enemy expresses contempt by leaving you unharmed except for a light tap on the nose or something. Its also a good way to get back at people who hurt you regularly because, again, it reminds them that even though you managed to get through everything you don't think they are worth doing actual damage to, that they aren't a real threat. Its one of the ways that adults can use pranks and one of the things that pranking helps refine because once you've got the humiliating stuff down you can add more dangerous elements for real damage. For example in a water balloon you can put acid instead of water," Harry explained, showing distaste over the ideas even as he explained the concepts to his attentive audience. What he didn't tell them was that he had learned these things by being on the wrong end of them at the Dursleys and barely escaping thanks to his magic. He had also learned some of them with his night time wandering of the school and the involuntary adventures each year.

"Basic trap training," Snape realized in soft wonder.

"And trap avoidance when you're the target. It also teaches hit and run fighting if you work it right," Harry nodded his agreement, smiling because they understood what he was getting at.

"Which explains why even the teachers had trouble with those demon twins," Draco concluded with a scowl.

"Draco even their own _mother_ had trouble with them. I found a way to... aim them and distract them which is one of the only reasons I get free stuff from their shop. Well that and I'm their silent partner," Harry pointed out dryly.

"Very Slytherin, Potter," Snape said grudgingly.

"The hat wanted me in Slytherin anyway but I argued with it and won," Harry admitted sheepishly much to their shock.

"The perfect camouflage," Snape muttered, impressed despite himself.

"Hiding in plain sight has kept me alive," Harry admitted. He found himself relaxing with these two more than he ever could with his other friends even before the betrayal and the shadow of doubt tainted the other bonds of friendship. "I have to admit that I considered several options before the opportunity I took fell into my lap. I had eventually figured that talking to Draco was the most likely to work even if he just sent a letter to his father to ridicule me over trying."

"Yes, my own position is intentionally uncertain and allows me to act as the unofficial liaison between both sides when necessary," Snape admitted, fully aware that both young men knew he worked with both sides.

"Sorry, its none of my business but what does Dumbledore have on you? Maybe we can get it so that you have a choice too," Harry offered.

"Its not that simple brat and the situation is one of the reasons I'm valuable to both sides and able to move freely. If that changes I will have to openly declare my allegiance and to hell with the consequences of that," Snape explained flatly. "Even if my true allegiance isn't the one I become irrevocably bound to."

"Oh... you're in a position just like mine," Harry concluded sympathetically. Snape inclined his head in agreement, silently thinking of his forced Unbreakable Vow to protect Potter and thus binding him to _Potter's_ choice until the end of his days.

"As to the true position of the Dark... equality under the law for all beings and creatures with appropriate accommodation according to special needs. The right to practice whatever magic we please without busy bodies poking their noses in barring that which would put us all at risk or overly harms the caster. The right to our traditions, the right to adopt children and teach them our ways, the right to protect those of us being abused by muggles be they relatives or not. With the final point being further separation from the muggle world. Anyone found to be dark is considered a probable threat to the established order of things," Snape summarized, carefully watching Harry's face as he spoke. "The fights... raids you hear about are often more focused on retrieving abused magicals while others aren't us at all. Most of them turned out peacefully before the Order started attacking us during retrieval missions then it started degenerating from rescue missions in to all out warfare."

"We wont need to plan my kidnapping," Harry said darkly, silently agreeing to go with them willingly when the time came. Snape nodded sharply before dismissing them back to their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing Story notes:
> 
>  
> 
> "In my first year you offered me a way out of this war, a way to survive by joining you. I remember telling you never. Today I eat those words," Harry said softly. His voice displayed a mix of pain and regret that showed his absolute sincerity as he sank to his knees in front of the Dark Lord and bowed his head. "I ask you to honor that offer today. I am yours to command my Lord."
> 
> The dead silence that engulfed the room would have allowed a pin drop to be heard.
> 
> "~He offers himself freely. He makes no demands, no requests, nothing to even promise him a place beyond that of a chew toy or death... Tom I like this one,~" Nagini chuckled, hissing gleefully.
> 
> "~My offer is sincere,~" Harry hissed softly before switching back to English. He was so focused on getting his point across that he didn't notice the shocked murmur that briefly ran through their audience. "I am tired, tired of being betrayed, tired of being the pose-able doll savior that is loved one moment and hated the next for nothing or for doing as asked. They have asked me to lead when I have only ever been taught to be a slave. At least being your slave is my choice. You have never lied to me that I can tell and you have offered me a choice, things the _Light_ has never done. Only you and Snape have been consistent and honest when dealing with me. Do with me what you will. I am done trying to live up to their expectations, done trying to be their precious savior."
> 
> "~And how do you know the noble tongue of serpents?~" Voldemort hissed suspiciously. His words were in parseltongue to make certain that he hadn't mis-heard the brat's response to his dear familiar.
> 
> "I don't know. I first spoke to a snake shortly before my Hogwarts letter arrived," Harry answered, his brow furrow in mild confusion.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Luna Shows Harry Ron arguing with someone (Ginny?) or saying that they would stop getting paid if Dumbledore died. This crushed Harry's trust & Luna kept him quiet as she took him away to grieve
> 
> Harry thinks about his options flash through kneeling to Shape. Kneeling to Voldy. Taking to Draco.
> 
> Luna promises that she is on Harry's side  
> Later confirm twins (christmas at the Burrow?)  
> Hermione teams with Harry
> 
> Harry approaches Snape & offers a trade information on his school misdeeds or 5 minutes if asking him questions under Veritaserum in trade for taking him Safely to meet Voldy
> 
> Snape furious? Relieved? Mixed?
> 
> Harry helps with raid (6th yr) & dragged before Voldemort
> 
> Voldy accepts Harry and upon learning of his home Life....


	49. Dark Knight v4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything between the plus signs is essentially unchanged from last version but the first paragraph is new so I felt I had to post the entire thing as a new version instead of a continue of v3.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just before the winter holidays and Slughorn had decided to throw a social holiday party for people he deemed to be important or talented among the students. Harry hadn't really wanted to come but since Dumbledore had asked him to play collectable for the man's social collection habits he was stuck. At least Luna had agreed to come with him, even if he was stuck wearing the wizarding version of the standard penguin suit.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry was just coming back towards the party from his failed attempt to figure out Draco's strange behavior when Luna found him and motioned him to follow. Curious, Harry did so wanting to know what had his friend acting more strangely than normal. What he saw & heard tore apart his heart.

"Come on, just a bit longer," Ron coaxed. "We just need to put up with this insanity for a little while longer then we can get out of here and Harry will get what is coming to him."

"The arrogant sod. Putting our families at risk just to save his own skin," came Seamus' brogue echoing down the hall, dripping with disgust. "I'm glade he wont be able to get away."

"The gold for being his friend was a nice bonus," Ron agreed wholeheartedly. "Though I still can't talk my sister out of wanting to be Lady Potter. I told her that Dean was a good bloke but she wants Potter, or at least one of his kids. Mum wasn't happy, had to obliviate her. I'm still not sure if she's actually decided that he really is family or if we're only supposed to keep the golden brat in the light."

Harry's heart was breaking. He fought to control the sudden spike of blinding rage just as he had done all year. Luna's calming hand brought him gently out of the blind rage that had deafened him to the change in conversation to Qudditch. He knew it was he very same rage that he had been attributing to Voldemort. A finger against his lips kept him quiet and anchored back in reality as he silently followed his friend away from the two traitorous boys. Once they were safely away Luna stopped, holding out her arms she caught Harry just as the betrayal hit him full force. Harry broke down against her sobbing into her shoulder and soaking Luna's shirt until it started dripping down her skin. She stood there and gently held her friend as he cried.

Once Harry was done she looked him in the eye, pulling his head up with hands cupping his face, her eyes perfectly clear. "Harry, this war is being fought over more than what you've been told. Whatever you choose, know that I stand with you and will follow only you. Dark, Light, or Grey, I follow you," Luna told him firmly before turning him gently and sending him down a safe hallway back in the directions of the dorms.

Harry left down the hallway in a zombie-like daze, wondering how this could have happened. He wondered about this and who his real friends were. This revelation less than 5 minutes after having heard Snape try to help Draco with whatever task he was performing for Voldemort made Harry honestly question if he was on the right side. He would have to find out more... about his so called enemies an maybe his supposed friends as well.

First things first, he would have to decide if he was still going to the Burrow for the Christmas Holidays. A moment's serious thought told him immediately that he couldn't do anything except what he would have done if he didn't know of Ron's betrayal. As a result he watched and waited, trying very hard to never give away that anything was wrong. Pretending nothing was wrong or different was something he had learned early in life thanks to the Dursleys. As a result it wasn't altogether overly hard to ignore Ron's betrayal while at the Burrow, it had also netted him a chance to fight Bellatrix even if only briefly.

Coming back home to Hogwarts wasn't much different than usual. Lavender was hanging off of Ron again, Hermione was scolding him for not understanding the pedestal that everyone had placed him upon and taking appropriate consideration of it. Everything was sickeningly normal. A chance met gaze for a moment in time with Luna in the corridor reminded him that he had at least one person completely on his side even if she was younger than him and probably had even less information about this insane war. Then he attended Dumbledore's third special lesson and realized that he had to get Slughorn's memory before deciding anything at all. That meant that he was still stuck in limbo between both sides and neither side knew it.

Harry tried everything he could think of to get that memory while getting his school work done all the while he kept thinking about what he had learned. Snape's Unbreakable Vow, Ron's betrayal and the likely betrayal of other members of the light, Ginny's interest in him combined with her attempts to date Dean Thomas. Ron's encounter with Romilda Vane's love potion and the poisoned wine brought a welcome temporary relief to his thoughts as Harry moved in the moment and maintained his position as the golden boy, saving Ron's life.

Ron's mishap with the potion laced chocolate was also extremely weird, creepy in a couple of different ways, and prime blackmail material. Harry had plans to use the information and the discretely snapped pictures to get an audience with Draco Malfoy. He never got the chance, at least not until nearly three months later when he found his school yard rival in the bathroom. An event that turned out spectacularly badly with the blond trying to crucio him the moment he tried to speak and Harry instinctively using an unknown spell that he had read less than twenty minutes before.

The shock of unknowingly causing so much damage to Draco had him hiding in a nearby classroom as Snape healed the blond. Harry could hear the healing chant as he waited, trying to sort out what the hell had happened before finally giving it up as a bad job as Snape stood off to one side, holding his godson in his arms. The man wasn't absolutely certain that Harry wasn't also hurt despite Draco obviously being worse off. 

"Potter," Snape said harshly. Harry held up his hand in a wait gesture, pulling the old potions text he had been using all year from his robes.

"I swear I had no idea what the spell did. I'd only read it less than half an hour ago. I was upset that he'd cursed Katie but I wanted to talk to him about something else. I spoke his name and he started trying to curse me. I recognized the beginning of one of the Unforgivables and reacted blindly. I have no idea who owned this book before me but it made potions... It reminded me why I wanted to take your class so badly before you went after me and before the Slytherins started adding extra ingredients to every potion I tried to make. I... need to talk to Voldemort," Harry admitted, not resisting one bit as the book was taken from him, summoned straight into the older wizard's already full hands.

"We must see the Headmaster over this incident. You will say _nothing_ about wishing to speak to the Dark Lord. We will discuss this _later_ ," Snape hissed his shock barely tempering his fury as he hustled both boys towards the infirmary. Harry accompanied him meekly, surrendering his wand as willingly as he had the text book.

Harry was shocked at how lenient his punishment turned out to be, vividly reminded of Snape's punishment for surviving Remus' attack in the man's own fifth year. Punishment for threatening to reveal Remus' condition for all that he had taken the place of Sirius and his father in the equation. An unknown number of Saturday detentions with resultant removal from the Quidditch team for inability to play during games was something he was certain was impossibly light. Harry was brought sharply back to the situation at hand by raised voices.

"No! You will not do to them what you did to me! You will not punish Draco for being the one hurt Slytherin in this situation! You and I both know that Potter should have been expelled a thousand times over by now," Snape snarled.

"And had I done so at your request you would both be dead," Dumbledore said flatly, immediately silencing the dour man.

"Perhaps that would have been better, barring Professor Snape's death," Harry didn't realize he had spoken allowed until he heard the sharp intake of breath from both men.

"If you feel you must die then at least ensure that it is at the proper moment, my boy," Dumbledore said softly. Snape made a cross between a wounded sound, choking, and voiceless raw fury before forcing his emotions behind what all of them knew to be Occlumency shields.

"Professor Dumbledore if you won't punish me properly for my actions than I see no reason to speak to you. I am not a pawn or a child to be placated with sweet words. Good day, _sir_ ," Harry said sharply, marching out of the office in pure fury at the condescension of being _handled_.

The older man's words were a particularly nasty confirmation of his suspicions about the light. He wasn't just supposed to commit murder but also probably expected to die in their service to the _Greater Good_. Even though the Christian religion had a similar concept there was always a choice in the matter matched with peace and goodness that you could _see_ working with amazing results. What Dumbledore was doing looked like a twisted version of that concept to Harry's slowly opening eyes. As far as Harry could tell there was no choice being given in _this_ mess and it made him sick.

Harry wasn't expecting the long potion stained fingers of Professor Snape to grip his shoulder shortly after leaving and for them to further silently steer him towards the dungeons. Finding himself in the man's office, on the other hand, wasn't exactly a surprise after the firm grip had appeared on his shoulder.

''Sit," Snape ordered softly, guiding Harry to one of the student chairs in front of his desk. Harry sat and watched as the man took his own seat. They studied each other silently for a good twenty minutes before Snape spoke again, breaking the silence. " _I_ am the Half Blood Prince and I want to know why you seek a meeting with the Dark Lord. Your actions in the Headmaster's office prove that you are learning _something_ useful but I can not yet determine if it indicates maturity, wisdom, or arrogance and spoiled rage."

"I have reason to suspect that I will be betrayed, _again_ , by the so called light. I want a word with Voldemort so that I can find out what his side actually fights for, not just what Dumbledore says on the matter. I want to know if I can walk away or at least choose a side myself instead of it being chosen for me," Harry explained honestly.

"Again?" Snape asked mildly. Harry met his gaze levelly and refused to elaborate. "I will convey your request but I warn you now he will want a token of your sincerity."

"I know something is going on with you and Draco. I'm willing to help if you all will allow it," Harry offered immediately.

"We shall see... As a part of your punishment, that you will submit to willingly, you will hand over your special cloak to me for safe keeping, and re-brew the entire year's potions in your detentions with me complete with essays. I will not let you remain mostly unpunished as the Headmaster would have you," Snape informed him grimly.

"What do you expect? He's literally grooming me for murder," Harry said mirthlessly.

"Yes, he is," Snape agreed regretfully.

"When you talk to him tell him that Dumbledore is looking at Slughorn's memory of a conversation they had on a rare piece of magic about the soul. He'll know what I mean," Harry requested as he got up to leave, recognizing his dismissal.

"I shall," Snape promised warily. "There will be a price later but I shall deliver your message."

"That's all I ask," Harry said softly before heading out the door.

Two days later Harry woke up screaming from the pain of Voldemort's fury at the news. His instinctive mental lashing out in response to the intense pain caused the furious wizard to turn his attention to the sixth year Gryffindor through their bond. Harry abruptly found his mental self collapsed and breathing hard on a memory of the marble floor in the ministry's atrium.

"Harry Potter!" came the furious sibilant voice of the Dark Lord. Through the pain Harry could just barely make out that he was being circled just like the night that Sirius had died.

"'ello," Harry greeted him groggily, still in too much pain to focus correctly.

"If this, your message, is true you will aid Draco in his task and rescue whatever pieces of myself that you can to be delivered to me. The adjusted instructions will be carried to you both by Severus. Once this token of sincerity is complete we will talk again," Voldemort instructed before violently ejecting Harry back into consciousness.

"Blimey Harry! What happened?" Ron asked upon realizing that Harry was awake and somewhat coherent.

"Snake bastard," Harry both cursed and answered.

"Better you than me," Finnegan muttered quietly before raising his voice to ask. "Do we need to put up silencing charms then?"

"No, he was just really angry about something. It's fine now," Harry said with a wince as he tenderly touched his still throbbing scar. Everyone grumbled at being woken up but turned over to go back to sleep, recognizing that the danger of more screams was past.

"You should tell Dumbledore," Ron said earnestly.

"Ron he was furious about an uncooked meal, nothing important," Harry lied before stubbornly forcing himself back to sleep.

The next morning both Harry and Draco were called to Snape's Office. Harry didn't begrudge the other youth his mix of fear and hatred as this was the first time they had seen each other since the bathroom incident. The childish shove was out of line though.

"Draco, seal the room," Snape murmured neutrally as he studied Harry with a curious expression. Draco tensed but obeyed, securing the office with basic wards, privacy spells and other things to ensure they wouldn't be bothered, interrupted, or overheard. Once everything was secure and everyone was seated they spent another twenty minutes studying each other before Harry broke the silence.

"He said you would have the details Professor. I passed off waking up screaming again last night as him being pissed at an under cooked meal. I'm fairly sure they just took it as a nightmare involving him since it sounded ridiculous even to me. We're also supposed to be trying to rescue the pieces that Dumbledore is finding and destroying," Harry reported softly. "I don't know how much he told you or how much Draco is supposed to know so I wont go further."

"So the bond _does_ work for direct communication," Snape murmured thoughtfully.

"Sir?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Draco when you were injured a few days ago Potter wanted a word with you about contacting our lord. The conversation about the Bell girl was to be a cover. However, because you attacked before he finished speaking to you he reacted blindly and used a spell he had read recently and knew nothing about on instinct. Somehow Potter here had gotten his hands on one of my old text books and as a result you faced one of my personally crafted spells in inexperienced hands," Snape explained softly. Draco shivered visibly, more than aware of hat his godfather was capable of when pushed.

"Oh," Draco said weakly.

"Yes, oh. As he managed to speak to me afterwards our lord still received his request. As a further result Potter has been officially assigned to aid you in your task along with myself being assigned to check his sincerity. Additionally the requirements of the task have been modified, instead of killing Dumbledore we are to disarm him and capture him. He will not be leaving the grounds but instead be hung helpless in the middle of the Great Hall when the others arrive. Proof that he is immeasurably weakened and that even Hogwarts is not safe if we choose not to allow it to be. It will be up to Potter to decide if that night he plays at being the kidnap victim forced to watch before being dragged away or an active participant, declaring himself to our side in the process," Snape explained. "There is a great likelihood that whichever he picks he will still have to choose a side."

"But you gave me a choice and that means the world," Harry breathed closing his eyes in relief. This made Draco realize that Harry had been given even less choice about his place than any of the members of the Dark or their children had.

"Yes, until we make our move you are to continue acting as the golden boy. Messages will be passed either between the two of you when you fight or pass in the halls. Alternatively you will receive messages from me similarly or during detention with me. Do not be surprised if you start earning detentions Draco or are asked to assist me while Potter is in detentions during the Saturday's he's earned for this spell debacle. We will need to teach him the hierarchy both in Slytherin house and among those sworn to our lord," Snape said pointedly.

Both boys murmured a "Yes sir."

"I had finished the way into the castle but not managed to get Dumbledore yet," Draco admitted shamefacedly.

"What did you do?" Harry asked curiously, seeing the look on his rival's face he hastily explained. "I just want to compare it to the ways I know in and out of the castle. I'm not trying to steal your idea or stop you or anything... not now. Besides, I want to know if it has anything to do with the vanishing cabinet you keep messing with and the one in Borgins and Burkes."

Draco's shocked look and Snape's flinch told Harry everything.

"So you fixed it then. Alright, that's not a bad idea but there are passages that are already in place we can use. I bet Professor Snape knows which ones the staff know about and what they are all guarded with. See by using more than one entrance you've got a better chance of getting people in. If we do it right we can keep the students from getting hurt which will terrify more people if that's what he's after. Its like landing a touch in fencing or counting ku the way that the Native Americans in North America used to do. Its humiliating to be tagged and to know that your defenses are useless, even more when your enemy expresses contempt by leaving you unharmed except for a light tap on the nose or something. Its also a good way to get back at people who hurt you regularly because, again, it reminds them that even though you managed to get through everything you don't think they are worth doing actual damage to, that they aren't a real threat. Its one of the ways that adults can use pranks and one of the things that pranking helps refine because once you've got the humiliating stuff down you can add more dangerous elements for real damage. For example in a water balloon you can put acid instead of water," Harry explained, showing distaste over the ideas even as he explained the concepts to his attentive audience. What he didn't tell them was that he had learned these things by being on the wrong end of them at the Dursleys and barely escaping thanks to his magic. He had also learned some of them with his night time wandering of the school and the involuntary adventures each year.

"Basic trap training," Snape realized in soft wonder.

"And trap avoidance when you're the target. It also teaches hit and run fighting if you work it right," Harry nodded his agreement, smiling because they understood what he was getting at.

"Which explains why even the teachers had trouble with those demon twins," Draco concluded with a scowl.

"Draco even their own _mother_ had trouble with them. I found a way to... aim them and distract them which is one of the only reasons I get free stuff from their shop. Well that and I'm their silent partner," Harry pointed out dryly.

"Very Slytherin, Potter," Snape said grudgingly.

"The hat wanted me in Slytherin anyway but I argued with it and won," Harry admitted sheepishly much to their shock.

"The perfect camouflage," Snape muttered, impressed despite himself.

"Hiding in plain sight has kept me alive," Harry admitted. He found himself relaxing with these two more than he ever could with his other friends even before the betrayal and the shadow of doubt tainted the other bonds of friendship. "I have to admit that I considered several options before the opportunity I took fell into my lap. I had eventually figured that talking to Draco was the most likely to work even if he just sent a letter to his father to ridicule me over trying."

"Yes, my own position is intentionally uncertain and allows me to act as the unofficial liaison between both sides when necessary," Snape admitted, fully aware that both young men knew he worked with both sides.

"Sorry, its none of my business but what does Dumbledore have on you? Maybe we can get it so that you have a choice too," Harry offered.

"Its not that simple brat and the situation is one of the reasons I'm valuable to both sides and able to move freely. If that changes I will have to openly declare my allegiance and to hell with the consequences of that," Snape explained flatly. "Even if my true allegiance isn't the one I become irrevocably bound to."

"Oh... you're in a position just like mine," Harry concluded sympathetically. Snape inclined his head in agreement, silently thinking of his forced Unbreakable Vow to protect Potter and thus binding him to _Potter's_ choice until the end of his days.

"As to the true position of the Dark... equality under the law for all beings and creatures with appropriate accommodation according to special needs. The right to practice whatever magic we please without busy bodies poking their noses in barring that which would put us all at risk or overly harms the caster. The right to our traditions, the right to adopt children and teach them our ways, the right to protect those of us being abused by muggles be they relatives or not. With the final point being further separation from the muggle world. Anyone found to be dark is considered a probable threat to the established order of things," Snape summarized, carefully watching Harry's face as he spoke. "The fights... raids you hear about are often more focused on retrieving abused magicals while others aren't us at all. Most of them turned out peacefully before the Order started attacking us during retrieval missions then it started degenerating from rescue missions to all out warfare."

"We wont need to plan my kidnapping," Harry said darkly, silently agreeing to go with them willingly when the time came. Snape nodded sharply before dismissing them back to their classes.

++++++++++

Draco slammed into Harry in the hall a day or so before the fifth years had their OWL testing, hissing something that sounded nasty to any observers into his rival's ear. "Mix and match on the day. _He_ wants everyone but the goat to doubt. Proof of choice upon arrival."

"Give it a rest Malfoy! The damn spell was an accident!" Harry spat as he shoved the other wizard away. He easily slipped a sweet into the blond's pocket as both confirmation of the message being understood and further apology for the scars left from the bathroom fight.

"Tell that to Snape. He wants you in his office now, you can get lunch later," Malfoy taunted loudly but without true heat. He was still upset with the Gryffindor but had finally recognized he had been partly at fault for the bathroom mess.

"Bugger off," Harry said grumpily before immediately following the blond to Snape's office. Once inside the three quickly and efficiently worked together to ensure privacy before sitting down to talk.

"As we will not be attending lunch with everyone else I ordered us lunch from the elves," Professor Snape informed them, gesturing to the food sitting on his desk waiting for the three of them.

"Thank you sir," Harry said respectfully. Draco nodded his agreement while waiting impatiently for the real topic of discussion to appear.

"Did Draco inform you of the change in plans?" Snape asked as they all dug into the food.

"I'm supposed to muddy the water and make it uncertain if I went with you willingly except to Dumbledore so when the school is raided we play a mix of me helping and of the pretend kidnapping," Harry summarized before taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Exactly, to that end we will have to start out playing by ear since I have been informed that Dumbledore is taking you somewhere on the same day the raid is planned for," Snape told the two young wizards. They nodded their understanding as he continued to outline what was planned for the raid. "Now as this was originally Draco's task he will meet the raiding party when they arrive while I ensure that most of the students are out of the halls and thus safely out of harms way. Potter's job will be dealing with Dumbledore and arranging it so that the three of us can capture him. Potter, I don't know for certain when you decided to try for our side but the old fool is completely convinced of your dedication to the Light. As such you will need to be the one to disarm him or otherwise distract him so that we can take him down."

"I'll need one or both of you to keep his attention to make it work properly. Unless he's previously compromised by something he's really quite good at telling where people are and if they are a potential threat. He also looked at me weird when I touched Voldemort's ring that he damaged and keeps wearing. Incidentally I think we should make sure that gets returned to him, its a family heirloom after all and I'd be devastated to have my cloak taken the way the ring's been taken. It may not have the same magics anymore after how Dumbledore cracked the stone but I still think he'd want it back, same with his old diary but I'm not sure where that one is kept," Harry mused, humming in thought. Both Slytherins gulped hard, not having realized the importance of the objects and immediately knowing that the Gryffindor was right.

"We only have a few days to prepare," Severus warned softly.

"Then we'd best get started," Draco said pompously.

"I'm suddenly very glad for the time crunch training of my misadventures," Harry said with a grimace. Not waiting for the other two to respond he pulled out his copy of the marauders map and fetched down his cloak from the shelf they had agreed it would stay on as part of his punishment. Actions which two arched eyebrows had him explaining with a chuckle. "The blank parchment is a hidden map of Hogwarts and Dumbledore already contacted me about our little outing. He told me to bring my cloak for some reason."

"Continue," Snape instructed, suddenly curious to see exactly what this perfectly hidden serpent was bringing so unexpectedly to the table.

Harry greatly enjoyed the quiet gasps of shock as he activated and explained the map, entrusting it temporarily to Snape for safe keeping and use during the raid.

"Both of those things explain why when you really want to hide no one can find you no matter what we try," Draco said with no little amount of awe and respect leaking into his voice.

"I know the Gryffs like keeping me in sight but why would the Snakes look for me? Except for the insults and the glares you guys don't really bother me, which is weird since I'm supposedly the ultimate enemy," Harry pointed out in puzzlement.

"You honestly didn't know we've been trying to talk to you alone since first year?" Draco asked in shock.

"You forget how Weasley and Dumbledore worked to keep him isolated," Snape pointed out. "He should know from his heir training how inexcusably rude he's been yet I've found no evidence what-so-ever of the training he received."

"Um, sorry but... what training?" Harry asked quietly, freezing both Slytherins mid grouse.

"What do you mean _what training?_ Basic wizarding etiquette, basic reading and writing, basic account and property management, basic wizarding traditions, basic potions and spells..." Draco started listing off only to trail off into horrified silence at his schoolmate's blank look. Snape swallowed hard before asking a very important question, dearly hoping his fears were unfounded.

"Harry who have you been living with since your parents died? Their full formal names please, as much as you can remember," Severus Snape, bastard extraordinaire asked softly.

"Uncle Vernon Dursley, Aunt Petunia Eloise Dursley nee Evans, and Dudley Andrew Dursley," Harry answered completely confused.

"Petunia? He put you with that spiteful magic hating _bitch?!_ " Snape demanded, angry on Harry's behalf.

"I take it you know her?" Harry asked, a little surprised at how upset the potion master had become.

"Unfortunately... this changes very little but it does explain your apparent laziness and lack of skill. Couldn't you have at least read the supplementary muggleborn books that must have come with your list?" Snape asked sourly.

"What extra books?" Harry asked in bafflement.

"He doesn't know. He has no bloody clue!" Draco muttered in shock.

"Sorry, I'm obviously missing something... what should I know?" Harry asked with a sudden feeling of foreboding.

"Nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to fix it later," Snape muttered almost despondently.

"The first time mother sees his clothes and hears about this she'll take charge of him," Draco commented, still somewhat in shock.

"Oookayyy, back on topic. We probably shouldn't use the passage under the Whomping Willow because of both the willow and the fact that Remus used it regularly for his furry problem. The one behind the statue of the one-eyed witch is still good and only a few students even know about it. The Weasley twins had it first before giving it to me. Ron and Hermione technically know I have the map but have probably forgotten about it since we all usually forget about it in my trunk. It was made by the marauders and can see through nearly every way of hiding as far as we could tell," Harry explained with a giant grin. "There are a couple of others we can use and neither the Room of Requirement or the Chamber of Secrets show up on the map but I know how to get to them if we need to."

"That explains so very much," Snape said softly, choosing to study Harry more than the map in front of them.

"I'm sorry it kept insulting you in third year Professor but according to Remus they specifically keyed it to you for that since you were their main target," Harry apologized sheepishly.

"And Lupin recognized it immediately, which is why he was so keen on rescuing you and the parchment," Snape concluded in displeasure.

"Erm, yeah," Harry said with a further blush of embarrassment.

"Nice," Draco taunted with a snort of amusement.

"Shut up," Harry shot back.

"Be careful Potter you still haven't paid your fare for my message delivery," Snape warned teasingly. They quickly went back to plotting, working out bits and pieces that could be thrown together in different combinations when the time came. The lunch hour ended too quickly but by that point they had agreed they couldn't do much more than wing the rest of it.

"Potter... drop off what you feel you absolutely can't leave behind with me tomorrow. If someone asks say you ruined one of my experimental healing potions and that I am confiscating them for a week as punishment. Everything else will be replaced even if it has to come out of my own pocket to do so," Snape ordered before kicking them out for class.

"Thanks Professor," Harry said with a shy smile before scampering off to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas? Complaints? Major screw ups I totally didn't see?


	50. Dark Knight v4.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuing on from the end of v4!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape was shocked at how little was in the bundle Harry made a large show of angrily putting on his desk. It was just before his first class the next morning in front of that entire class so he wasn't surprised at how antagonistic they both had to be to play their parts.

"Here you go _Professor_ ," Harry practically spat, the twinkle of mischief in his eye only visible to Snape.

Harry's bundle of personal valuables really wasn't all that big. He had already handed over the marauder's map and he was supposed to use his cloak tomorrow night. As a result the pile mostly consisted of his firebolt, his photo album, and the enchanted knife from Sirius. His OWL results were hidden inside his photo album, proof that the ministry could never punish him for using untrained magic ever again since he had completed the absolute basics of his magical training. He had thought about bringing the broken communication mirror that could have saved his godfather but chose to leave it, not wanting the risk/temptation to try and talk to Remus. Of course he wasn't even sure he would be allowed his wand once he got to Voldemort's side for all the thought he put into his meager choices of valuables.

"You are missing that blasted cloak brat. When I said everything you would feel your heart ripping open to see destroyed barring your wand I meant _everything_ ," Snape pointed out levelly with just a touch of smugness mixed with the nasty he was portraying.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to bring it to him tomorrow, said he would need it," Harry informed/reminded him sharply.

"I don't care. You destroyed a very important experimental healing potion. If the Headmaster wants to wander around invisible he doesn't need your infernal cloak. Heaven knows he knows enough magic to cast a simple invisibility spell," Snape sneered, causing Harry's eyes to widen in surprise then understanding dawned. Removing the cloak from the equation kept it from getting lost and would allow a general finite to end the spell if something happened to Harry when they tried to jump Dumbledore. "I want it in my hands in the next twenty minutes or you detention for insolence tonight immediately after you are done your classes will be extended to the next two days as well."

Harry forced himself to gulp audibly and used his wand to summon his cloak down from the dorm room. It arrived just as the bell sounded. Snape snatched the cloak out of the air with false contempt.

"I'll see you for lunch Professor, I have a half day," Harry muttered just loud enough to be heard by everyone as he started moving towards the door.

"Bring Draco with you, its time to end this foolish rivalry before it gets properly deadly," Snape ordered before turning back to his class of third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Harry dramatically bolted from the room, playing it up a bit for everyone's benefit only to nearly collide with Luna.

"Luna?" Harry asked in surprise as they heard the door to the potions classroom slam shut.

"Hello Harry, you've made a decision then?" Luna asked airily.

"Dark or Grey," Harry breathed, afraid that despite her promise she would turn away from him or report him to Dumbledore. Luna nodded her happy understanding.

"Then I had best make sure that Professor Snape has my bag as well. I will see the three of you later," Luna told him before happily skipping away towards class.

"I guess she's going to come with us... fuck. Snape's not going to be happy about the last minute change," Harry muttered as he hurried off to his own class through the empty corridors. Thankfully he only lost points for being late rather than getting a detention, not that it mattered since after tomorrow he wouldn't be at Hogwarts any more.

Lunch time came quickly and found the three men plus one ditzy Ravenclaw in Professor Snape's office. How she managed to stay perfectly unseen while they warded the room baffled all three of them. It was only Luna's forceful setting of her bottomless bag on the desk that revealed her presence.

"Lovegood?! What are you doing in here?" Snape asked, whirling around to face the sudden noise with wand drawn.

"I'm going with Harry of course and you needed my bag to put with Harry's things. I may not have made the official vow yet but I will. I just have to talk to Harry's twins before we can officialky swear our loyalty to Harry. I will get what remains of the diary, Harry will retrieve the ring when you capture the Headmaster since he has the right bloodline. I will also get Harry's sword back from the Headmaster's office, its his birthright after all. Don't let Harry eat with the other students until you leave or he will have trouble fighting the potions to go with us," Luna informed them dreamily. She left via house elf while the three boys just stood there in stunned silence.

"Yeah, she gets like this. Unfortunately or fortunately she's usually right. I also have no idea what vow she's talking about so don't ask me," Harry informed them, breaking the stupor.

"Good thing we knew about this early," Draco snarked.

"I honestly had no clue until this morning when I dropped off my stuff in front of those third years," Harry pointed out, holding up his hands in a plea for mercy. Draco grumbled but let it drop.

"If Lovegood is to be believed then that simplifies the list we have to try and complete before leaving. There is a diadem we must find hidden in the Room of Requirement. Lovegood just covered the other pieces we are certain are in Hogwarts," Snape reviewed uncertainly.

"I know where one is. Its near the vanishing cabinet but I'm not sure its the right one," Draco said with a frown of concern.

"He said it would likely feel like the ring and his Diary but possibly more so," Snape elaborated.

"Ah... okay, very bad and don't touch directly if at all possible," Harry concluded with a grimace, having been the only one of them to deal in some way with both.

Snape had been given the list of things to look for only the night before since Voldemort had realized that Harry had no clue what his Horcruxes looked like aside from the ring and Diary. The fact that the man had already checked all of the others he could reach hadn't arisen but was in reality part of the reason for his fury the night he spoke to Potter over the bond. Though, admittedly, the news of the memory had been almost as bad for his temper.

"Want to explain that?" Draco asked archly.

"Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets in second year using Voldemort's Diary and I'm pretty sure the curse that's killing Dumbledore came from the ring," Harry summarized.

"It did," Snape agreed, inclining his head in acknowledgement. "The curse is no longer present on the ring and is relatively safe to handle though I could only keep the Headmaster from dying immediately from it, extending how long until it killed finally him. I wasn't aware of who created the curse or why beyond the basics until just now."

"Right, if these things are what I think they are then I think I know why the Dark Lord has been unstable. I just haven't figured out how to fix it yet if its even possible. The other upside to me going with you is that I can look at him directly which will let me see his magic and how badly tangled or damaged it is," Harry muttered aloud, not realizing he had spoken of his magic sight until he noticed them staring at him.

"You can see magic?" Draco asked in shock.

"Erm, yes, but I don't usually talk about it... why? can't you?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"That particular ability is extremely rare," Snape explained, holding the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hold off a migraine.

"Lovely, I'm even more of a freak than before," Harry snarked moodily. He wasn't expecting the sharp words to counter it that came from his professor.

"You are _not_ a freak and if I ever hear you call yourself that again you'll be over my knee for a good spanking in a heartbeat!" Snape practically snarled, snapping his head up to stare into Harry's eyes with burning orbs of onyx. "I don't care what that bitch of an aunt has told you, you are not a freak!"

"Yes, sir," Harry said in a stunned voice as he processed the idea that his most hated professor until recently didn't see him as an abomination worthy only of destruction. That... made Harry indescribably happy.

"I think we need a change of scene before we both decide we need to murder Potter's worthless relatives. Let's go find the stupid diadem," Draco suggested, just as upset as his godfather.

They quickly ate the lunch that had been waiting for them the entire time and headed for the seventh floor corridor. Draco opened the correct room full of junk for them and led them along his usual path to get to the vanishing cabinet. When they got close to the cabinet Harry could feel something like an itching beneath his skin. He didn't notice as he was drawn to reach for the open case with the Diadem inside until Snape grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Did you yourself not say that we should not touch it?" Snape asked softly once he had properly gotten Harry's attention.

Harry took a deep breath before blowing it out and nodding reluctantly, fighting with himself not to simply snatch it up and keep it safe in any way possible. Snape quickly conjured a silk bag and levitated the treasure into it, charming the bag not to open on accident and to hide what was inside. They split upon leaving the room, Snape holding on to the bag and Diadem.

The next day Harry met up with Dumbledore for whatever jaunt they were going to take. Knowing that the man didn't yet know of his pending change of allegiance Harry was surprised at having to promise to leave Dumbledore behind if he was ordered to flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing Story notes:
> 
> Still not sure how to handle the cave scene.... been skipping/summarizing pure cannon stuff to avoid infringement on cannon.....
> 
>  
> 
> "In my first year you offered me a way out of this war, a way to survive by joining you. I remember telling you never. Today I eat those words," Harry said softly. His voice displayed a mix of pain and regret that showed his absolute sincerity as he sank to his knees in front of the Dark Lord and bowed his head. "I ask you to honor that offer today. I am yours to command my Lord."
> 
> The dead silence that engulfed the room would have allowed a pin drop to be heard.
> 
> "~He offers himself freely. He makes no demands, no requests, nothing to even promise him a place beyond that of a chew toy or death... Tom I like this one,~" Nagini chuckled, hissing gleefully.
> 
> "~My offer is sincere,~" Harry hissed softly before switching back to English. He was so focused on getting his point across that he didn't notice the shocked murmur that briefly ran through their audience. "I am tired, tired of being betrayed, tired of being the pose-able doll savior that is loved one moment and hated the next for nothing or for doing as asked. They have asked me to lead when I have only ever been taught to be a slave. At least being your slave is my choice. You have never lied to me that I can tell and you have offered me a choice, things the _Light_ has never done. Only you and Snape have been consistent and honest when dealing with me. Do with me what you will. I am done trying to live up to their expectations, done trying to be their precious savior."
> 
> "~And how do you know the noble tongue of serpents?~" Voldemort hissed suspiciously. His words were in parseltongue to make certain that he hadn't mis-heard the brat's response to his dear familiar.
> 
> "I don't know. I first spoke to a snake shortly before my Hogwarts letter arrived," Harry answered, his brow furrow in mild confusion.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Don't worry about the locket, just have Harry call Kreature for it - luna
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Luna Shows Harry Ron arguing with someone (Ginny?) or saying that they would stop getting paid if Dumbledore died. This crushed Harry's trust & Luna kept him quiet as she took him away to grieve
> 
> Harry thinks about his options flash through kneeling to Shape. Kneeling to Voldy. Taking to Draco.
> 
> Luna promises that she is on Harry's side  
> Later confirm twins (christmas at the Burrow?)  
> Hermione teams with Harry
> 
> Harry approaches Snape & offers a trade information on his school misdeeds or 5 minutes if asking him questions under Veritaserum in trade for taking him Safely to meet Voldy
> 
> Snape furious? Relieved? Mixed?
> 
> Harry helps with raid (6th yr) & dragged before Voldemort
> 
> Voldy accepts Harry and upon learning of his home Life....


	51. Dark Knight v5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been minor but important changes in everything after and during the dream meeting with Voldemort. Feel free to star there if you don't want to re-read the whole thing. *evil grin*  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> For those who haven't figured it out with the update speed... I can't sleep! *pouts*
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just before the winter holidays and Slughorn had decided to throw a social holiday party for people he deemed to be important or talented among the students. Harry hadn't really wanted to come but since Dumbledore had asked him to play collectable for the man's social collection habits he was stuck. At least Luna had agreed to come with him, even if he was stuck wearing the wizarding version of the standard penguin suit.

Harry was just coming back towards the party from his failed attempt to figure out Draco's strange behavior when Luna found him and motioned him to follow. Curious, Harry did so wanting to know what had his friend acting more strangely than normal. What he saw & heard tore apart his heart.

"Come on, just a bit longer," Ron coaxed. "We just need to put up with this insanity for a little while longer then we can get out of here and Harry will get what is coming to him."

"The arrogant sod. Putting our families at risk just to save his own skin," came Seamus' brogue echoing down the hall, dripping with disgust. "I'm glade he wont be able to get away."

"The gold for being his friend was a nice bonus," Ron agreed wholeheartedly. "Though I still can't talk my sister out of wanting to be Lady Potter. I told her that Dean was a good bloke but she wants Potter, or at least one of his kids. Mum wasn't happy, had to obliviate her. I'm still not sure if she's actually decided that he really is family or if we're only supposed to keep the golden brat in the light."

Harry's heart was breaking. He fought to control the sudden spike of blinding rage just as he had done all year. Luna's calming hand brought him gently out of the blind rage that had deafened him to the change in conversation to Qudditch. He knew it was he very same rage that he had been attributing to Voldemort. A finger against his lips kept him quiet and anchored back in reality as he silently followed his friend away from the two traitorous boys. Once they were safely away Luna stopped, holding out her arms she caught Harry just as the betrayal hit him full force. Harry broke down against her sobbing into her shoulder and soaking Luna's shirt until it started dripping down her skin. She stood there and gently held her friend as he cried.

Once Harry was done she looked him in the eye, pulling his head up with hands cupping his face, her eyes perfectly clear. "Harry, this war is being fought over more than what you've been told. Whatever you choose, know that I stand with you and will follow only you. Dark, Light, or Grey, I follow you," Luna told him firmly before turning him gently and sending him down a safe hallway back in the directions of the dorms.

Harry left down the hallway in a zombie-like daze, wondering how this could have happened. He wondered about this and who his real friends were. This revelation less than 5 minutes after having heard Snape try to help Draco with whatever task he was performing for Voldemort made Harry honestly question if he was on the right side. He would have to find out more... about his so called enemies an maybe his supposed friends as well.

First things first, he would have to decide if he was still going to the Burrow for the Christmas Holidays. A moment's serious thought told him immediately that he couldn't do anything except what he would have done if he didn't know of Ron's betrayal. As a result he watched and waited, trying very hard to never give away that anything was wrong. Pretending nothing was wrong or different was something he had learned early in life thanks to the Dursleys. As a result it wasn't altogether overly hard to ignore Ron's betrayal while at the Burrow, it had also netted him a chance to fight Bellatrix even if only briefly.

Coming back home to Hogwarts wasn't much different than usual. Lavender was hanging off of Ron again, Hermione was scolding him for not understanding the pedestal that everyone had placed him upon and taking appropriate consideration of it. Everything was sickeningly normal. A chance met gaze for a moment in time with Luna in the corridor reminded him that he had at least one person completely on his side even if she was younger than him and probably had even less information about this insane war. Then he attended Dumbledore's third special lesson and realized that he had to get Slughorn's memory before deciding anything at all. That meant that he was still stuck in limbo between both sides and neither side knew it.

Harry tried everything he could think of to get that memory while getting his school work done all the while he kept thinking about what he had learned. Snape's Unbreakable Vow, Ron's betrayal and the likely betrayal of other members of the light, Ginny's interest in him combined with her attempts to date Dean Thomas. Ron's encounter with Romilda Vane's love potion and the poisoned wine brought a welcome temporary relief to his thoughts as Harry moved in the moment and maintained his position as the golden boy, saving Ron's life.

Ron's mishap with the potion laced chocolate was also extremely weird, creepy in a couple of different ways, and prime blackmail material. Harry had plans to use the information and the discretely snapped pictures to get an audience with Draco Malfoy. He never got the chance, at least not until nearly three months later when he found his school yard rival in the bathroom. An event that turned out spectacularly badly with the blond trying to crucio him the moment he tried to speak and Harry instinctively using an unknown spell that he had read less than twenty minutes before.

The shock of unknowingly causing so much damage to Draco had him hiding in a nearby classroom as Snape healed the blond. Harry could hear the healing chant as he waited, trying to sort out what the hell had happened before finally giving it up as a bad job as Snape stood off to one side, holding his godson in his arms. The man wasn't absolutely certain that Harry wasn't also hurt despite Draco obviously being worse off. 

"Potter," Snape said harshly. Harry held up his hand in a wait gesture, pulling the old potions text he had been using all year from his robes.

"I swear I had no idea what the spell did. I'd only read it less than half an hour ago. I was upset that he'd cursed Katie but I wanted to talk to him about something else. I spoke his name and he started trying to curse me. I recognized the beginning of one of the Unforgivables and reacted blindly. I have no idea who owned this book before me but it made potions... It reminded me why I wanted to take your class so badly before you went after me and before the Slytherins started adding extra ingredients to every potion I tried to make. I... need to talk to Voldemort," Harry admitted, not resisting one bit as the book was taken from him, summoned straight into the older wizard's already full hands.

"We must see the Headmaster over this incident. You will say _nothing_ about wishing to speak to the Dark Lord. We will discuss this _later_ ," Snape hissed his shock barely tempering his fury as he hustled both boys towards the infirmary. Harry accompanied him meekly, surrendering his wand as willingly as he had the text book.

Harry was shocked at how lenient his punishment turned out to be, vividly reminded of Snape's punishment for surviving Remus' attack in the man's own fifth year. Punishment for threatening to reveal Remus' condition for all that he had taken the place of Sirius and his father in the equation. An unknown number of Saturday detentions with resultant removal from the Quidditch team for inability to play during games was something he was certain was impossibly light. Harry was brought sharply back to the situation at hand by raised voices.

"No! You will not do to them what you did to me! You will not punish Draco for being the one hurt Slytherin in this situation! You and I both know that Potter should have been expelled a thousand times over by now," Snape snarled.

"And had I done so at your request you would both be dead," Dumbledore said flatly, immediately silencing the dour man.

"Perhaps that would have been better, barring Professor Snape's death," Harry didn't realize he had spoken allowed until he heard the sharp intake of breath from both men.

"If you feel you must die then at least ensure that it is at the proper moment, my boy," Dumbledore said softly. Snape made a cross between a wounded sound, choking, and voiceless raw fury before forcing his emotions behind what all of them knew to be Occlumency shields.

"Professor Dumbledore if you won't punish me properly for my actions than I see no reason to speak to you. I am not a pawn or a child to be placated with sweet words. Good day, _sir_ ," Harry said sharply, marching out of the office in pure fury at the condescension of being _handled_.

The older man's words were a particularly nasty confirmation of his suspicions about the light. He wasn't just supposed to commit murder but also probably expected to die in their service to the _Greater Good_. Even though the Christian religion had a similar concept there was always a choice in the matter matched with peace and goodness that you could _see_ working with amazing results. What Dumbledore was doing looked like a twisted version of that concept to Harry's slowly opening eyes. As far as Harry could tell there was no choice being given in _this_ mess and it made him sick.

Harry wasn't expecting the long potion stained fingers of Professor Snape to grip his shoulder shortly after leaving and for them to further silently steer him towards the dungeons. Finding himself in the man's office, on the other hand, wasn't exactly a surprise after the firm grip had appeared on his shoulder.

''Sit," Snape ordered softly, guiding Harry to one of the student chairs in front of his desk. Harry sat and watched as the man took his own seat. They studied each other silently for a good twenty minutes before Snape spoke again, breaking the silence. " _I_ am the Half Blood Prince and I want to know why you seek a meeting with the Dark Lord. Your actions in the Headmaster's office prove that you are learning _something_ useful but I can not yet determine if it indicates maturity, wisdom, or arrogance and spoiled rage."

"I have reason to suspect that I will be betrayed, _again_ , by the so called light. I want a word with Voldemort so that I can find out what his side actually fights for, not just what Dumbledore says on the matter. I want to know if I can walk away or at least choose a side myself instead of it being chosen for me," Harry explained honestly.

"Again?" Snape asked mildly. Harry met his gaze levelly and refused to elaborate. "I will convey your request but I warn you now he will want a token of your sincerity."

"I know something is going on with you and Draco. I'm willing to help if you all will allow it," Harry offered immediately.

"We shall see... As a part of your punishment, that you will submit to willingly, you will hand over your special cloak to me for safe keeping, and re-brew the entire year's potions in your detentions with me complete with essays. I will not let you remain mostly unpunished as the Headmaster would have you," Snape informed him grimly.

"What do you expect? He's literally grooming me for murder," Harry said mirthlessly.

"Yes, he is," Snape agreed regretfully.

"When you talk to him tell him that Dumbledore is looking at Slughorn's memory of a conversation they had on a rare piece of magic about the soul. He'll know what I mean," Harry requested as he got up to leave, recognizing his dismissal.

"I shall," Snape promised warily. "There will be a price later but I shall deliver your message."

"That's all I ask," Harry said softly before heading out the door.

Two days later Harry woke up screaming from the pain of Voldemort's fury at the news. His instinctive mental lashing out in response to the intense pain caused the furious wizard to turn his attention to the sixth year Gryffindor through their bond. Harry abruptly found his mental self collapsed and breathing hard on a memory of the marble floor in the ministry's atrium.

" _Harry Potter!_ " came the furious sibilant voice of the Dark Lord. Through the pain Harry could just barely make out that he was being circled just like the night that Sirius had died.

"'ello," Harry greeted him groggily, still in too much pain to focus correctly.

"If this, your message, is true you will aid Draco in his task and rescue whatever pieces of myself that you can to be delivered to me. The adjusted instructions will be carried to you both by Severus. Once this second token is complete we will talk again and you will have 24 hours of safety to choose where your loyalties lie. My people will be instructed to answer your questions honestly," Voldemort instructed before violently ejecting Harry back into consciousness.

"Blimey Harry! What happened?" Ron asked upon realizing that Harry was awake and somewhat coherent.

"Snake bastard," Harry both cursed and answered.

"Better you than me," Finnegan muttered quietly before raising his voice to ask. "Do we need to put up silencing charms then?"

"No, he was just really angry about something. It's fine now," Harry said with a wince as he tenderly touched his still throbbing scar. Everyone grumbled at being woken up but turned over to go back to sleep, recognizing that the danger of more screams was past.

"You should tell Dumbledore," Ron said earnestly.

"Ron he was furious about an uncooked meal, nothing important," Harry lied before stubbornly forcing himself back to sleep.

The next morning both Harry and Draco were called to Snape's Office. Harry didn't begrudge the other youth his mix of fear and hatred as this was the first time they had seen each other since the bathroom incident. The childish shove was out of line though.

"Draco, seal the room," Snape murmured neutrally as he studied Harry with a curious expression. Draco tensed but obeyed, securing the office with basic wards, privacy spells and other things to ensure they wouldn't be bothered, interrupted, or overheard. Once everything was secure and everyone was seated they spent another twenty minutes studying each other before Harry broke the silence.

"He said you would have the details Professor. I passed off waking up screaming again last night as him being pissed at an under cooked meal. I'm fairly sure they just took it as a nightmare involving him since it sounded ridiculous even to me. We're also supposed to be trying to rescue the pieces that Dumbledore is finding and destroying," Harry reported softly. "I don't know how much he told you or how much Draco is supposed to know so I wont go further."

"So the bond _does_ work for direct communication," Snape murmured thoughtfully.

"Sir?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Draco when you were injured a few days ago Potter wanted a word with you about contacting our lord. The conversation about the Bell girl was to be a cover. However, because you attacked before he finished speaking to you he reacted blindly and used a spell he had read recently and knew nothing about on instinct. Somehow Potter here had gotten his hands on one of my old text books and as a result you faced one of my personally crafted spells in inexperienced hands," Snape explained softly. Draco shivered visibly, more than aware of hat his godfather was capable of when pushed.

"Oh," Draco said weakly.

"Yes, oh. As he managed to speak to me afterwards our lord still received his request. As a further result Potter has been officially assigned to aid you in your task along with myself being assigned to check his sincerity. Additionally the requirements of the task have been modified, instead of killing Dumbledore we are to disarm him and capture him. He will not be leaving the grounds but instead be hung helpless in the middle of the Great Hall when the others arrive. Proof that he is immeasurably weakened and that even Hogwarts is not safe if we choose not to allow it to be. It will be up to Potter to decide if that night he plays at being the kidnap victim forced to watch before being dragged away or an active participant, declaring himself to our side in the process," Snape explained. "There is a great likelihood that whichever he picks he will still have to choose a side."

"But you gave me a choice and that means the world," Harry breathed closing his eyes in relief. This made Draco realize that Harry had been given even less choice about his place than any of the members of the Dark or their children had.

"Yes, until we make our move you are to continue acting as the golden boy. Messages will be passed either between the two of you when you fight or pass in the halls. Alternatively you will receive messages from me similarly or during detention with me. Do not be surprised if you start earning detentions Draco or are asked to assist me while Potter is in detentions during the Saturday's he's earned for this spell debacle. We will need to teach him the hierarchy both in Slytherin house and among those sworn to our lord," Snape said pointedly.

Both boys murmured a "Yes sir."

"I had finished the way into the castle but not managed to get Dumbledore yet," Draco admitted shamefacedly.

"What did you do?" Harry asked curiously, seeing the look on his rival's face he hastily explained. "I just want to compare it to the ways I know in and out of the castle. I'm not trying to steal your idea or stop you or anything... not now. Besides, I want to know if it has anything to do with the vanishing cabinet you keep messing with and the one in Borgins and Burkes."

Draco's shocked look and Snape's flinch told Harry everything.

"So you fixed it then. Alright, that's not a bad idea but there are passages that are already in place we can use. I bet Professor Snape knows which ones the staff know about and what they are all guarded with. See by using more than one entrance you've got a better chance of getting people in. If we do it right we can keep the students from getting hurt which will terrify more people if that's what he's after. Its like landing a touch in fencing or counting ku the way that the Native Americans in North America used to do. Its humiliating to be tagged and to know that your defenses are useless, even more when your enemy expresses contempt by leaving you unharmed except for a light tap on the nose or something. Its also a good way to get back at people who hurt you regularly because, again, it reminds them that even though you managed to get through everything you don't think they are worth doing actual damage to, that they aren't a real threat. Its one of the ways that adults can use pranks and one of the things that pranking helps refine because once you've got the humiliating stuff down you can add more dangerous elements for real damage. For example in a water balloon you can put acid instead of water," Harry explained, showing distaste over the ideas even as he explained the concepts to his attentive audience. What he didn't tell them was that he had learned these things by being on the wrong end of them at the Dursleys and barely escaping thanks to his magic. He had also learned some of them with his night time wandering of the school and the involuntary adventures each year.

"Basic trap training," Snape realized in soft wonder.

"And trap avoidance when you're the target. It also teaches hit and run fighting if you work it right," Harry nodded his agreement, smiling because they understood what he was getting at.

"Which explains why even the teachers had trouble with those demon twins," Draco concluded with a scowl.

"Draco even their own _mother_ had trouble with them. I found a way to... aim them and distract them which is one of the only reasons I get free stuff from their shop. Well that and I'm their silent partner," Harry pointed out dryly.

"Very Slytherin, Potter," Snape said grudgingly.

"The hat wanted me in Slytherin anyway but I argued with it and won," Harry admitted sheepishly much to their shock.

"The perfect camouflage," Snape muttered, impressed despite himself.

"Hiding in plain sight has kept me alive," Harry admitted. He found himself relaxing with these two more than he ever could with his other friends even before the betrayal and the shadow of doubt tainted the other bonds of friendship. "I have to admit that I considered several options before the opportunity I took fell into my lap. I had eventually figured that talking to Draco was the most likely to work even if he just sent a letter to his father to ridicule me over trying."

"Yes, my own position is intentionally uncertain and allows me to act as the unofficial liaison between both sides when necessary," Snape admitted, fully aware that both young men knew he worked with both sides.

"Sorry, its none of my business but what does Dumbledore have on you? Maybe we can get it so that you have a choice too," Harry offered.

"Its not that simple brat and the situation is one of the reasons I'm valuable to both sides and able to move freely. If that changes I will have to openly declare my allegiance and to hell with the consequences of that," Snape explained flatly. "Even if my true allegiance isn't the one I become irrevocably bound to."

"Oh... you're in a position just like mine," Harry concluded sympathetically. Snape inclined his head in agreement, silently thinking of his forced Unbreakable Vow to protect Potter and thus binding him to _Potter's_ choice until the end of his days.

"As to the true position of the Dark... equality under the law for all beings and creatures with appropriate accommodation according to special needs. The right to practice whatever magic we please without busy bodies poking their noses in barring that which would put us all at risk or overly harms the caster. The right to our traditions, the right to adopt children and teach them our ways, the right to protect those of us being abused by muggles be they relatives or not. With the final point being further separation from the muggle world. Anyone found to be dark is considered a probable threat to the established order of things," Snape summarized, carefully watching Harry's face as he spoke. "The fights... raids you hear about are often more focused on retrieving abused magicals while others aren't us at all. Most of them turned out peacefully before the Order started attacking us during retrieval missions then it started degenerating from rescue missions to all out warfare."

"We wont need to plan my kidnapping," Harry said darkly, silently agreeing to go with them willingly when the time came. Snape nodded sharply before dismissing them back to their classes.

Draco slammed into Harry in the hall a day or so before the fifth years had their OWL testing, hissing something that sounded nasty to any observers into his rival's ear. "Mix and match on the day. _He_ wants everyone but the goat to doubt. Proof of choice upon arrival."

"Give it a rest Malfoy! The damn spell was an accident!" Harry spat as he shoved the other wizard away. He easily slipped a sweet into the blond's pocket as both confirmation of the message being understood and further apology for the scars left from the bathroom fight.

"Tell that to Snape. He wants you in his office now, you can get lunch later," Malfoy taunted loudly but without true heat. He was still upset with the Gryffindor but had finally recognized he had been partly at fault for the bathroom mess.

"Bugger off," Harry said grumpily before immediately following the blond to Snape's office. Once inside the three quickly and efficiently worked together to ensure privacy before sitting down to talk.

"As we will not be attending lunch with everyone else I ordered us food from the elves," Professor Snape informed them, gesturing to the large meal sitting on his desk waiting for the three of them.

"Thank you sir," Harry said respectfully. Draco nodded his agreement while waiting impatiently for the real topic of discussion to appear.

"Did Draco inform you of the change in plans?" Snape asked as they all dug into the food.

"I'm supposed to muddy the water and make it uncertain if I went with you willingly except to Dumbledore so when the school is raided we play a mix of me helping and of the pretend kidnapping," Harry summarized before taking a bite of mashed potatoes. "That also fits for the time limit he gave me to ask questions freely on your side so its probably part of returning me safely if I pick Dumbledore. Right now, it looks like I'll either go Dark or Grey but not Light. I presume ensuring Dumbledore knows is so that he understands I'm making my final choice for the Light if I come back."

"Exactly, to that end we will have to start out playing by ear since I have been informed that Dumbledore is taking you somewhere on the same day the raid is planned for," Snape told the two young wizards. They nodded their understanding as he continued to outline what was planned for the raid. "Now as this was originally Draco's task he will meet the raiding party when they arrive while I ensure that most of the students are out of the halls and thus safely out of harms way. Potter's job will be dealing with Dumbledore and arranging it so that the three of us can capture him. Potter, I don't know for certain when you decided to try for our side but the old fool is completely convinced of your dedication to the Light. As such you will need to be the one to disarm him or otherwise distract him so that we can take him down."

"I'll need one or both of you to keep his attention to make it work properly. Unless he's previously compromised by something he's really quite good at telling where people are and if they are a potential threat. He also looked at me weird when I touched Voldemort's ring that he damaged and keeps wearing. Incidentally I think we should make sure that gets returned to him, its a family heirloom after all and I'd be devastated to have my cloak taken the way the ring's been taken. It may not have the same magics anymore after how Dumbledore cracked the stone but I still think he'd want it back, same with his old diary but I'm not sure where that one is kept," Harry mused, humming in thought. Both Slytherins gulped hard, not having realized the importance of the objects and immediately knowing that the Gryffindor was right.

"We only have a few days to prepare," Severus warned softly.

"Then we'd best get started," Draco said pompously.

"I'm suddenly very glad for the time crunch training of my misadventures," Harry said with a grimace. Not waiting for the other two to respond he pulled out his copy of the marauders map and fetched down his cloak from the shelf they had agreed it would stay on as part of his punishment. Actions which two arched eyebrows had him explaining with a chuckle. "The blank parchment is a hidden map of Hogwarts and Dumbledore already contacted me about our little outing. He told me to bring my cloak for some reason."

"Continue," Snape instructed, suddenly curious to see exactly what this perfectly hidden serpent was bringing so unexpectedly to the table.

Harry greatly enjoyed the quiet gasps of shock as he activated and explained the map, entrusting it temporarily to Snape for safe keeping and use during the raid.

"Both of those things explain why when you really want to hide no one can find you no matter what we try," Draco said with no little amount of awe and respect leaking into his voice.

"I know the Gryffs like keeping me in sight but why would the Snakes look for me? Except for the insults and the glares you guys don't really bother me, which is weird since I'm supposedly the ultimate enemy," Harry pointed out in puzzlement.

"You honestly didn't know we've been trying to talk to you alone since first year?" Draco asked in shock.

"You forget how Weasley and Dumbledore worked to keep him isolated," Snape pointed out. "He should know from his heir training how inexcusably rude he's been yet I've found no evidence what-so-ever of the training he received."

"Um, sorry but... what training?" Harry asked quietly, freezing both Slytherins mid grouse.

"What do you mean _what training?_ Basic wizarding etiquette, basic reading and writing, basic account and property management, basic wizarding traditions, basic potions and spells..." Draco started listing off only to trail off into horrified silence at his schoolmate's blank look. Snape swallowed hard before asking a very important question, dearly hoping his fears were unfounded.

"Harry who have you been living with since your parents died? Their full formal names please, as much as you can remember," Severus Snape, bastard extraordinaire asked softly.

"Uncle Vernon Dursley, Aunt Petunia Eloise Dursley nee Evans, and Dudley Andrew Dursley," Harry answered completely confused.

"Petunia? He put you with that spiteful magic hating _bitch?!_ " Snape demanded, angry on Harry's behalf.

"I take it you know her?" Harry asked, a little surprised at how upset the potion master had become.

"Unfortunately... this changes very little but it does explain your apparent laziness and lack of skill. Couldn't you have at least read the supplementary muggleborn books that must have come with your list?" Snape asked sourly.

"What extra books?" Harry asked in bafflement.

"He doesn't know. He has no bloody clue!" Draco muttered in shock.

"Sorry, I'm obviously missing something... what should I know?" Harry asked with a sudden feeling of foreboding.

"Nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to fix it later," Snape muttered almost despondently.

"The first time mother sees his clothes and hears about this she'll take charge of him," Draco commented, still somewhat in shock.

"Oookayyy, back on topic. We probably shouldn't use the passage under the Whomping Willow because of both the willow and the fact that Remus used it regularly for his furry problem. The one behind the statue of the one-eyed witch is still good and only a few students even know about it. The Weasley twins had the map first before giving it to me. Ron and Hermione technically know I have the map but have probably forgotten about it since we all usually forget about it in my trunk. It was made by the marauders and can see through nearly every way of hiding as far as we could tell," Harry explained with a giant grin. "There are a couple of others we can use and neither the Room of Requirement or the Chamber of Secrets show up on the map but I know how to get to them if we need to."

"That explains so very much," Snape said softly, choosing to study Harry more than the map in front of them.

"I'm sorry it kept insulting you in third year Professor but according to Remus they specifically keyed it to you for that since you were their main target," Harry apologized sheepishly.

"And Lupin recognized it immediately, which is why he was so keen on rescuing you and the parchment," Snape concluded in displeasure.

"Erm, yeah," Harry said with a further blush of embarrassment.

"Nice," Draco taunted with a snort of amusement.

"Shut up," Harry shot back.

"Be careful Potter you still haven't paid your fare for my message delivery," Snape warned teasingly. He wasn't really planning to collect since he was ecstatic Harry was looking at more information than only what he was being force fed. They quickly went back to plotting, working out bits and pieces that could be thrown together in different combinations when the time came. The lunch hour ended too quickly but by that point they had agreed they couldn't do much more than wing the rest of it.

"Potter... drop off what you feel you absolutely can't leave behind with me tomorrow. If someone asks say you ruined one of my experimental healing potions and that I am confiscating them for a week as punishment. Everything else will be replaced even if it has to come out of my own pocket to do so," Snape ordered before kicking them out for class.

"Thanks Professor," Harry said with a shy smile before scampering off to class.

Snape was shocked at how little was in the bundle Harry made a large show of angrily putting on his desk. It was just before his first class the next morning in front of that entire class so he wasn't surprised at how antagonistic they both had to be to play their parts.

"Here you go _Professor_ ," Harry practically spat, the twinkle of mischief in his eye only visible to Snape.

Harry's bundle of personal valuables really wasn't all that big. He had already handed over the marauder's map and he was supposed to use his cloak tomorrow night. As a result the pile mostly consisted of his firebolt, his photo album, and the enchanted knife from Sirius. His OWL results and other personally and officially important papers were hidden inside his photo album, proof of both legal and personal accomplishments to match the good memories. He had thought about bringing the broken communication mirror that could have saved his godfather but chose to leave it, not wanting the risk/temptation to try and talk to Remus. Of course he wasn't even sure he would be allowed his wand once he got to Voldemort's side for all the thought he put into his meager choices of valuables.

"You are missing that blasted cloak brat. When I said everything you would feel your heart ripping open to see destroyed barring your wand I meant _everything_ ," Snape pointed out levelly with just a touch of smugness mixed with the nasty he was portraying.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to bring it to him tomorrow, said he would need it," Harry informed/reminded him sharply.

"I don't care. You destroyed a very important experimental healing potion. If the Headmaster wants to wander around invisible he doesn't need your infernal cloak. Heaven knows he knows enough magic to cast a simple invisibility spell," Snape sneered, causing Harry's eyes to widen in surprise then understanding dawned. Removing the cloak from the equation kept it from getting lost and would allow a general finite to end the spell if something happened to Harry when they tried to jump Dumbledore. "I want it in my hands in the next twenty minutes or you detention for insolence tonight immediately after you are done your classes will be extended to the next two days as well."

Harry forced himself to gulp audibly and used his wand to summon his cloak down from the dorm room. It arrived just as the bell sounded. Snape snatched the cloak out of the air with false contempt.

"I'll see you for lunch Professor, I have a half day," Harry muttered just loud enough to be heard by everyone as he started moving towards the door.

"Bring Draco with you, its time to end this foolish rivalry before it gets properly deadly," Snape ordered before turning back to his class of third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Harry dramatically bolted from the room, playing it up a bit for everyone's benefit only to nearly collide with Luna.

"Luna?" Harry asked in surprise as they heard the door to the potions classroom slam shut.

"Hello Harry, you've made a decision then?" Luna asked airily.

"Dark or Grey," Harry breathed, afraid that despite her promise she would turn away from him or report him to Dumbledore. Luna nodded her happy understanding.

"Then I had best make sure that Professor Snape has my bag as well. I will see the three of you later," Luna told him before happily skipping away towards class.

"I guess she's going to come with us... fuck. Snape's not going to be happy about the last minute change," Harry muttered as he hurried off to his own class through the empty corridors. Thankfully he only lost points for being late rather than getting a detention, not that it mattered since after tomorrow he wouldn't be at Hogwarts any more.

Lunch time came quickly and found the three men plus one ditzy Ravenclaw in Professor Snape's office. How she managed to stay perfectly unseen while they warded the room baffled all three of them. It was only Luna's forceful setting of her bottomless bag on the desk that revealed her presence.

"Lovegood?! What are you doing in here?" Snape asked, whirling around to face the sudden noise with wand drawn.

"I'm going with Harry of course and you needed my bag to put with Harry's things. I may not have made the official vow yet but I will. I just have to talk to Harry's twins before we can officially swear our loyalty to Harry. I will get what remains of the diary, Harry will retrieve the ring when you capture the Headmaster since he has the right bloodline. I will also get Harry's sword back from the Headmaster's office, its his birthright after all. Don't let Harry eat with the other students until you leave or he will have trouble fighting the potions to go with us," Luna informed them dreamily. She left via house elf while the three boys just stood there in stunned silence.

"Yeah, she gets like this. Unfortunately or fortunately she's usually right. I also have no idea what vow she's talking about so don't ask me," Harry informed them, breaking the stupor.

"Good thing we knew about this early," Draco snarked.

"I honestly had no clue until this morning when I dropped off my stuff in front of those third years," Harry pointed out, holding up his hands in a plea for mercy. Draco grumbled but let it drop.

"If Lovegood is to be believed then that simplifies the list we have to try and complete before leaving. There is a diadem we must find hidden in the Room of Requirement. Lovegood just covered the other pieces we are certain are in Hogwarts," Snape reviewed uncertainly.

"I know where one is. Its near the vanishing cabinet but I'm not sure its the right one," Draco said with a frown of concern.

"He said it would likely feel like the ring and his Diary but possibly more so," Snape elaborated.

"Ah... okay, very bad and don't touch directly if at all possible," Harry concluded with a grimace, having been the only one of them to deal in some way with both.

Snape had been given the list of things to look for only the night before since Voldemort had realized that Harry had no clue what his Horcruxes looked like aside from the ring and Diary. The fact that the man had already checked all of the others he could reach hadn't arisen but was in reality part of the reason for his fury the night he spoke to Potter over the bond. Though, admittedly, the news of the memory had been almost as bad for his temper.

"Want to explain that?" Draco asked archly.

"Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets in second year using Voldemort's Diary and I'm pretty sure the curse that's killing Dumbledore came from the ring," Harry summarized.

"It did," Snape agreed, inclining his head in acknowledgement. "The curse is no longer present on the ring and is relatively safe to handle though I could only keep the Headmaster from dying immediately from it, extending how long until it killed finally him. I wasn't aware of who created the curse or why beyond the basics until just now."

"Right, if these things are what I think they are then I think I know why the Dark Lord has been unstable. I just haven't figured out how to fix it yet if its even possible. The other upside to me going with you is that I can look at him directly which will let me see his magic and how badly tangled or damaged it is," Harry muttered aloud, not realizing he had spoken of his magic sight until he noticed them staring at him.

"You can see magic?" Draco asked in shock.

"Erm, yes, but I don't usually talk about it... why? can't you?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"That particular ability is extremely rare," Snape explained, holding the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hold off a migraine.

"Lovely, I'm even more of a freak than before," Harry snarked moodily. He wasn't expecting the sharp words to counter it that came from his professor.

"You are _not_ a freak and if I ever hear you call yourself that again you'll be over my knee for a good spanking in a heartbeat!" Snape practically snarled, snapping his head up to stare into Harry's eyes with burning orbs of onyx. "I don't care what that bitch of an aunt has told you, you are not a freak!"

"Yes, sir," Harry said in a stunned voice as he processed the idea that his most hated professor until recently didn't see him as an abomination worthy only of destruction. That... made Harry indescribably happy.

"I think we need a change of scene before we both decide we need to murder Potter's worthless relatives. Let's go find the stupid diadem," Draco suggested, just as upset as his godfather.

They quickly ate the lunch that had been waiting for them the entire time and headed for the seventh floor corridor. Draco opened the correct room full of junk for them and led them along his usual path to get to the vanishing cabinet. When they got close to the cabinet Harry could feel something like an itching beneath his skin. He didn't notice as he was drawn to reach for the open case with the Diadem inside until Snape grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Did you yourself not say that we should not touch it?" Snape asked softly once he had properly gotten Harry's attention.

Harry took a deep breath before blowing it out and nodding reluctantly, fighting with himself not to simply snatch it up and keep it safe in any way possible. Snape quickly conjured a silk bag and levitated the treasure into it, charming the bag not to open on accident and to hide what was inside. 

"Potter... you did well and I hope you figure out what you need to heal the Dark Lord, none of the rest of us has managed it and we've tried. It only ever made him worse," Severus admitted. "If you can get your damnable luck to heal him... I'll find something you badly want or need."

"I met him once, an almost sane version of him, in second year. I always regretted not being able to see the pain in his eyes stop hurting, even when he was trying to kill me. I just couldn't figure out what was wrong to try and fix it. Then Dumbledore started his private lessons with me this year. He tried to make me hate Voldemort more but it backfired and everything made so much more sense. So when we got to what started changing him, hurting him, I had decided I didn't want him dead. I might kneel to him but my goal is to find a way to heal him _then_ find out what he really wants. Whatever I tell him will be the truth but... what we're looking at, this magic he did, is an abomination and it needs to be reversed if he's going to come back to himself. Something that I hope you'll help me with," Harry said with a far away look and a soft smile.

"Then I will help," Snape informed him gravely.

"He will have to do part of the healing work but if we can just _show_ him...." Harry said in clear frustration. Snape nodded his understanding as they left the room and went their separate ways. Snape quickly disappearing down towards the dungeon, holding on to the bag and the Diadem safely inside it.

Once back in his quarters Snape violently cursed the promise Dumbledore forced on him about not helping Harry without being directly told to or asked. The only way around it was the brat to acknowledge that he _owned_ Severus and for the Dark Mark to become a moot point in some way. The potions master ensured that everything going with them would be safely shrunk and stored with his emergency potions pouch. He then indulged in ruthless points loss while tracking students out of bounds and later out of bed after hours.

The next day Harry met up with Dumbledore for whatever jaunt they were going to take. Knowing that the man didn't yet know of his pending change of allegiance Harry was surprised at having to promise to leave Dumbledore behind if he was ordered to flee. The Headmaster had been amused at the confiscation of Harry's cloak and confided that Harry had only been going to use it so that he could by-pass Snape in favor of bed when they got back.

The revelation that the Headmaster could apparate through the wards of the school was an unexpected bonus of this little jaunt. Being required to force Dumbledore to drink the poison just to pocket a stupid locket, on the other hand, hurt and terrified Harry more than he was willing to admit. Facing the Inferi wasn't much better but he would never again forget how too fight those damned cursed corpses. Needless to say both events certainly added another strike, each, against the man and the so called light. The apparation back was _nasty_ with how weak the poison and fight had made Dumbledore so it was a relief to find Draco waiting for them, wand raised as if he were still working alone.

"Potter," Draco greeted nastily.

"Draco," Harry greeted right back, his tone wary.

"You don't want to do this Draco," Dumbledore warned, pulling himself free and keeping Harry behind him just as Snape stepped out of the shadows to stand behind his godson.

"No, of course he doesn't. Draco isn't a killer but then that's what you asked me to do isn't it? Become your murderer?" Snape said angrily.

"Expelliarmus!" came from behind in a familiar pissed off voice. Except it didn't wiz past to strike one of the Slytherins but hit Dumbledore in the back, sending him to his knees and his wand into the air for Harry to catch. The old man could feel the vibrations of Harry's steps as he walked across the floor of the tower where they had landed only to pull the Gaunt ring off of his finger.

"This doesn't belong to you," Harry said softly, almost gently.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked feebly.

"You really shouldn't have ignored me when I asked for help or paid Ron to be my friend," Harry informed him. Turning to his co-conspirators he started to fill them in with a shudder. "There were traps so he's sacrificed some of his blood to open the way and he made me force feed him a nasty potion before we had to fight off Inferi. Those stupid corpses nearly got to keep me."

"May I see? He needs to be alive after all," Severus requested. Harry grimaced but nodded his head, refusing to fight back while the older wizard searched his memories.

Snape pulled out of the other wizard's recent memories with a grunt, recognizing the potion as one he had created for Voldemort in his youth with a very odd counter. He wasted no time in spelling first a beozar then a single mint leaf twined with a Unicorn hair into the old man's stomach, neutralizing the potion as long as he ate nothing else for 24 hours and nothing with citrus in it for an additional month. Snape's next step was to cut off the cursed right arm and cauterize the stump with dark magic fire, dragging a scream of pain out of Dumbledore just as the raiding party arrived to watch.

"Nothing to eat for 24 hours and nothing with citrus for the next month or the potion will reactivate and wont stop until you are incinerated from the inside out. The Dark Lord was kind enough to inform me that amputation combined with a dark magical fire to cleanse the wound would finish isolating the curse to your removed arm, keeping you alive. Potter has asked to see our side, pending his decision he will be returned unharmed, _provided_ no one other than you is aware that he is leaving with us tonight willingly. You can thank Potter for your life and the lack of damage to the students, his argument was quite Slytherin. No doubt he will collect the life debt in due time," Severus sneered, spelling the older man silent and binding him with magical ropes when he tried to object through the pain.

"Why isn't Draco killing him?! And why is Potter not dead or at least injured?!" Bellatrix demanded as Severus levitated the weakly struggling Headmaster for transport to the great hall.

"Because Voldemort entertained my request at finding out your side and modified Draco's task, adding me and Snape as his helpers," Harry said sharply, fighting not to curse the mad woman. "You want to know more? Take it up with your master."

 

"Our task is not yet done. The Headmaster must be properly displayed before we can leave and everyone must think we are kidnapping Potter in the process," Snape reminded everyone sharply.

Harry handed his wand over to Snape, not wanting it to get lost, and allowed Draco to grab him roughly, fighting just enough to dishevel his clothes. This was something they had planned out knowing that their long term rivalry would make it more believable without risking Harry being hurt by one of the other raid members.

"Where's Luna?" Harry asked with some worry, both half hoping she was staying and half hoping she would turn up. He struggled lightly as the moved down from the tower o the regular corridors.

"Here Harry," Luna said, stepping out of the alcove they had just passed. "If you don't mind I'd like Bellatrix to drag me. I can tell we are going to be great friends."

"I like you girly," Bellatrix cackled as she grabbed the younger blond and started dragging her along.

The group marched through the halls, taking out any of the extra Aurors that had been stationed at the school as they came across them. As far as anyone not in the group could tell the Death Eaters had snuck into the castle, captured the three during their raid, and were now attempting to escape. They paused in the great hall only long enough to magically dangle Dumbledore from the ceiling to hang among the floating candles. A cackling Bellatrix shattered all of the glass in the room before carving a Dark Mark in to the stone floor in front of the dais that the teacher's table rested on.

"Insane witch," Harry and Draco heard Snape mutter as he finished rigging Dumbledore so that anyone trying to get him down would get hit with a nasty hex.

The escapees quickly made their way out of the castle and into the forest, heading for the edge of the wards. Snape side-along apparated with Harry while Bellatrix took Luna and Draco was taken by his Uncle Rodolphus. They had been in and out in less than an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing story notes:
> 
>  
> 
> "In my first year you offered me a way out of this war, a way to survive by joining you. I remember telling you never. Today I eat those words," Harry said softly. His voice displayed a mix of pain and regret that showed his absolute sincerity as he sank to his knees in front of the Dark Lord and bowed his head. "I ask you to honor that offer today. I am yours to command my Lord."
> 
> The dead silence that engulfed the room would have allowed a pin drop to be heard.
> 
> "~He offers himself freely. He makes no demands, no requests, nothing to even promise him a place beyond that of a chew toy or death... Tom I like this one,~" Nagini chuckled, hissing gleefully.
> 
> "~My offer is sincere,~" Harry hissed softly before switching back to English. He was so focused on getting his point across that he didn't notice the shocked murmur that briefly ran through their audience. "I am tired, tired of being betrayed, tired of being the pose-able doll savior that is loved one moment and hated the next for nothing or for doing as asked. They have asked me to lead when I have only ever been taught to be a slave. At least being your slave is my choice. You have never lied to me that I can tell and you have offered me a choice, things the _Light_ has never done. Only you and Snape have been consistent and honest when dealing with me. Do with me what you will. I am done trying to live up to their expectations, done trying to be their precious savior."
> 
> "~And how do you know the noble tongue of serpents?~" Voldemort hissed suspiciously. His words were in parseltongue to make certain that he hadn't mis-heard the brat's response to his dear familiar.
> 
> "I don't know. I first spoke to a snake shortly before my Hogwarts letter arrived," Harry answered, his brow furrow in mild confusion.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry about the locket, just have Harry call Kreature for it - luna  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Luna Shows Harry Ron arguing with someone (Ginny?) or saying that they would stop getting paid if Dumbledore died. This crushed Harry's trust & Luna kept him quiet as she took him away to grieve
> 
> Harry thinks about his options flash through kneeling to Shape. Kneeling to Voldy. Taking to Draco.
> 
> Luna promises that she is on Harry's side  
> Later confirm twins (christmas at the Burrow?)  
> Hermione teams with Harry?
> 
> Harry approaches Snape & offers a trade information on his school misdeeds or 5 minutes if asking him questions under Veritaserum in trade for taking him Safely to meet Voldy
> 
> Snape furious? Relieved? Mixed?
> 
> Harry helps with raid (6th yr) & dragged before Voldemort
> 
> Voldy accepts Harry and upon learning of his home Life....


	52. Dark Knight v5.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to several of you who's reviews have helped make this Bunny better!  
> Here is the next piece continuing from the end of last chapter.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The escapees quickly made their way out of the castle and into the forest, heading for the edge of the wards. Snape side-along apparated with Harry while Bellatrix took Luna and Draco was taken by his Uncle Rodolphus. They had been in and out in less than an hour.

A silently cast Patronus sped from the end of Severus' wand moments after they landed, carrying the medical restrictions for keeping Dumbledore alive to Poppy and Minerva. It also carried his excuse in case he needed to keep his cover among the light. He did not envy the nurse and cat animagus the task of keeping the old goat away from his lemon drops.

The group hurried out of the entrance hall and into the rose ballroom, which had been set up as a throne room for the Dark Lord. Snape protectively ushered the three younger magicals along in front of him. A wan and tired looking Lord and Lady Malfoy stood next to the richly appointed and well padded throne upon which the serpent hybrid Dark Lord sat waiting for them. Nagini lounged at his feet clearly enjoying the warming charm that had to be on the red velvet pillow she rested upon that nicely contrasted her green scales.

"Brat, take your things," Severus snarked, tossing Harry his bundle of shrunken treasures as they came to a stop near the Dark Lord.

The moment the cloak touched Harry's hands there was a surge of power that washed through first Harry's mind and body before surging across the room. In that moment when his mind was touched and subsumed by the strange wave of power his thoughts were focused on his desperate hope of healing the Dark Lord and finding home. As a result when it flowed through the room it briefly focused around Voldemort, pulling all but the smallest soul shards back to fuse with the oldest soul piece. Only a lingering image of the Grim Reaper handing Harry a wrapped gift and a stack of mental paperwork labeled _The Guide to Being the Master of Death or How I Became a Personification/Aspect of Death_ hovering in the young Gryffindor's mind gave any concrete clue as to what had happened.

Voldemort gave a quiet grunt of shock as the wave of magic hit him that quickly turned into a quiet gasp as he was consumed by the healing magic as it burned through his veins and mind. For a split second of eternity he felt a rush of power working on him while his mind viewed everything with perfect clarity including what he would have become without this gift. By the time the magical light blinding everyone had faded away the Dark Lord was sane. He also looked like a twenty year old version of his Diary self with ruby eyes and was _pissed_ at how much of a rabid dog he had become since just before attacking the Potters.

Harry decided to take advantage of whatever had just happened to make his position clear. He just hoped he wouldn't wind up hexed, tortured or dead in the process.

"In my first year you offered me a way out of this war, a way to survive by joining you. I remember telling you never. Today I eat those words," Harry said softly, moving to stand in front of his long time enemy. His voice displayed a mix of pain and regret that showed his absolute sincerity as he sank to his knees in front of the Dark Lord and bowed his head. "I ask you to honor that offer today. I am yours to command my Lord."

The dead silence that engulfed the room would have allowed a pin drop to be heard. Between the earlier flash of healing magic and the Potter brat's kneeling to their lord most didn't know what to think much less how to react. Not that Voldemort's transformation wasn't stunning in its own right but never had the assembled Death Eaters thought they would hear such words coming from _Potter_ of all people.

"~He offers himself freely. He makes no demands, no requests, nothing to even promise him a place beyond that of a chew toy or death... Tom I like this one,~" Nagini chuckled, hissing gleefully.

"~My offer is sincere,~" Harry hissed softly before switching back to English. He was so focused on getting his point across that he didn't notice the shocked murmur that briefly ran through their audience. "I am tired, tired of being betrayed, tired of being the pose-able doll savior that is loved one moment and hated the next for nothing or for doing as asked. They have asked me to lead when I have only ever been taught to be a slave. At least being your slave is my choice. You have never lied to me that I can tell and you have offered me a choice, things the _Light_ has never done. Only you and Snape have been consistent and honest when dealing with me. Do with me what you will. I am done trying to live up to their expectations, done trying to be their precious savior."

"~And how do you know the noble tongue of serpents?~" Voldemort hissed suspiciously. His words were in parseltongue to make certain that he hadn't mis-heard the brat's response to his dear familiar.

"I don't know. I first spoke to a snake shortly before my Hogwarts letter arrived," Harry answered, his brow furrow in mild confusion. He hadn't really thought about it. Of course his earlier words about choosing to be Voldemort's slave were a bit of an exaggeration but he _had_ get near the man if he was going to first find out what the hell that earlier magic was and second if it was possible to heal him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing Story notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Hedwig? - released by Luna at Harry's request and to keep Dumbledore from using her to track Harry
> 
> Don't worry about the locket, just have Harry call Kreature for it - luna  
> Luna has remains of diary & sword of gryff
> 
>  
> 
> Harry's scar/horcrux stayed 'cuz it/voldy got same title as harry since sharing body
> 
> Voldy finds out about abuse/betrayal - angry then figured out about scar, memory update from Harry to voldy?
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Sugahhuney on Chapter 46 Fri 06 Jan 2017 09:21AM AST
> 
> Chapter 46 Dark Knight: would really love to see this into a full story, maybe not Dumbledore getting killed but harry being the one to disarm him that night in the tower and get the elder wand before running with sev and draco and the others.
> 
> Possible Voldy has been acting as Sevs adopted father this entire time and if sev and harry gets together he is a father figure to both, or if Sev becomes a father to harry voldy can be grandpapi lol this way its Sev and Voldy that now has to curb Harrys self destructive tendency and lack of self preservation after learning how bad Harry's home life has really been.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Snape_Lust:  
> Maybe at the end voldemort concedes that his owes his followers for sticking by him and eats quite a bit of humble pie? Takes the inevitable pranks with good nature? One for each unfair crucio? Agrees to wear DD's robes in public?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Luna Shows Harry Ron arguing with someone (Ginny?) or saying that they would stop getting paid if Dumbledore died. This crushed Harry's trust & Luna kept him quiet as she took him away to grieve
> 
> Harry thinks about his options flash through kneeling to Shape. Kneeling to Voldy. Taking to Draco.
> 
> Luna promises that she is on Harry's side  
> Later confirm twins (christmas at the Burrow?)  
> Hermione teams with Harry?
> 
> Harry approaches Snape & offers a trade information on his school misdeeds or 5 minutes if asking him questions under Veritaserum in trade for taking him Safely to meet Voldy
> 
> Snape furious? Relieved? Mixed?
> 
> Harry helps with raid (6th yr) & dragged before Voldemort
> 
> Voldy accepts Harry and upon learning of his home Life....  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Further ideas welcome!


	53. Dark Knight v5.1.1

"I don't know. I first spoke to a snake shortly before my Hogwarts letter arrived," Harry answered, his brow furrow in mild confusion. He hadn't really thought about it.

Of course his earlier words about choosing to be Voldemort's slave were a bit of an exaggeration but he _had_ get near the man if he was going to first find out what the hell that earlier magic was and second if it was possible to heal him. Maybe his ability to speak to snakes was another way in? A way physically closer to the man so that he could check him for curses on top of the probable Horcrux damage?

"I'm not certain I _could_ take you as a servant or slave, not after the service you just did for me. Though I am curious to know more about the magic you just used to heal me," Voldemort explained with a heavy sigh. Startled green eyes met ruby in utter confusion as their owners tried to work out what his counter part meant. "If you are absolutely set on becoming one of mine I would be a fool to say no after the boon you just granted me. However, I was under the impression that you wanted more information before choosing. So tell me Mister Potter why are you here and what do you actually want?"

"I want to see if you can be healed and to help you get healed. What I said earlier was true but I'm not sure how you would treat me if you are... hurt the way I think you are. Of course knowing my luck that light earlier did something that will make it harder for you to heal... or tied me to you somehow, or something else to make my life more difficult," Harry said with a scowl.

"Yes, the _Living in Interesting Times_ curse can be rather difficult to manage but the ancient Chinese Emperors got ever so bored. Of course the prophecy latched on to it and magnified the effects into a rather pretty if gruesome cascade effect," Luna explained dreamily, stepping forwards to stand at Harry's side.

Severus snorted in wry amusement before opening his mouth to release the prepared snark. "No wonder you are such a trouble magnet!"

"Yes," Luna agreed before rummaging about in her pocket for something. She quickly produced the shrunken Diary and Sword of Gryffindor only to hand them off to their respective owners as she continued to speak. "I had a bit of trouble getting these beck for the two of you but the nargles helped me so it was alright. Harry, you and his Darkness shouldn't worry about the locket you fetched. All you need to do is call Kreature for the right one, not that it has the special nasty magic anymore but I think his Darkness would like his mother's necklace back."

"No negotiation skills at all," Severus muttered as he shook his head in despair.


	54. Dark Knight v5.1.1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This addition is short like last time because my head has been feeling off but I really want feedback. Also I am now entertaining moving it to a separate posting. Yes, people Dark Knight is on the verge of graduation!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No negotiation skills at all," Severus muttered as he shook his head in despair.

Everyone else boggled at the casually delivered revelations while Harry fought not to pass out where he knelt from sudden exhaustion. His instinctive reach for his magic to bolster the strength of his body faltered as he found very little of his own magic responding to his touch. Yet there was still something there, something that he knew wasn't his.

Harry could feel a dark misty yet soothing power that could swallow the sun just past the edge of his own soothing cream colored magic. He could even see some of his own magic was also holding back a tight ball of black and red that had been with him nearly all of his life that he knew was a part of his famous scar. It was only now when he was reaching for nearly gone magic in exhaustion that he got to view it and in doing so realized that the weird black mist power was easing into both of the other magics. From what he could tell it was blending them together, healing them into one cohesive whole.

"Maybe Professor Snape could look at Harry before he passes out. Acting as a conduit for that much raw power and adding most of ones own core to the process of a bit draining you see," Luna suggested sweetly.

Everyone was too distracted to notice the touch of steel in Luna's voice but one look at Harry had the potions master cursing as he darted to the youth's side and helped him lay flat on the floor. Harry felt like he was floating and didn't fight against the gentle but firm hands that laid him out on the floor.

"Don't worry Harry the prophecy is mostly done, you don't have to worry any more," Luna's dreamy words were the last thing Harry knew before finally succumbing to the encroaching darkness.


	55. Dark Knight vresion -  future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official separate posting. Congratulations on graduating bunny!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9364565/chapters/21200561
> 
> Note: This section is _not_ yet included in the general posting but all the rest of the finalized stuff is!  
>  This is a probable future snippet on that story instead to help announce the graduation.

Severus had been able to feel when the foreign magic started creeping into his core and he just _knew_ that whatever it was had to be Potter's fault. It had crept first along the bonds he had been forced to share with Lily's child until it had a firm foothold inside him. Then the blasted stuff had started seeping out of his link with the Dark Lord. Whatever this was it had Potter and his damnable luck written all over it.


	56. Yellow Hair and Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another idea popped into my head. This time a Naruto X HP cross.
> 
> What if Naruto woke up after winning to find he was suddenly Harry on the day of Dudley's birthday/trip to the zoo?
> 
> There isn't much yet but I want to see how you all like it! Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A dangerously skinny boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes woke to the sound of female screeching and banging on the small door next to him. It took him bolting upright in bed and hitting his head on the low ceiling as he instinctively tried to attack to realize he was in a small confined space.

"Ow!" the boy cried, rubbing at his suddenly sore head.

-Baka! pay attention!- a grumbling voice in his mind scolded.

"Baka fox, what the hell is going on?" the boy grumbled, completely unaware of his unusual changes.

-I don't know. All I know is that we finally finished off that moon bitch and then collapsed in exhaustion before waking up here. That and your body has changed, not only are you a shrimp again but you don't even have the same coloring,- the grumbling giant fox in the back of his mind growled in frustration.

"Nani?! That's not possible!" the boy protested fiercely.

"Boy! Get out here and make breakfast!" a loud male voice bellowed, accompanied by more pounding on the small door.

-Better play along for now,- the fox pointed out grudgingly. The boy grimaced but nodded his agreement. Small lungs drew in a deep breath of the chemical and dust tainted air of the small space before he pushed open the door and stepped out of the cupboard under the stairs.

The first thing that happened after stepping out of the cupboard was that a small boulder of flesh slammed him back into the cupboard with a cruel laugh, closing the door and leaving him in darkness.

"Well at least I've already got the baka fox on my side," the boy muttered in a mix of relief and happiness at not being alone that made the Kitsune fox chuckle in the back of his mind.

Already feeling sore he made himself successfully climb out of the cupboard this time only for reflexes he didn't have before to kick in. As a result he wasted no time in making breakfast for the skinny horse faced woman and the two overweight males waiting at the table. He found it most interesting that they eyed him like a highly dangerous captive shinobi having been put to work.

"No food for the day for slacking," the larger overweight male growled, swiping at him but missing with a slight movement on the boy's part.

The green eyed boy kept silent as he secretly observed all around him. Bits and pieces of memory both his and not his surfaced as he looked around while habitually standing in the corner like a servant as the oblivious family gorged themselves.

"Mrs. Figg broke her leg so we have to take the freak with us," the horse faced woman said apologetically.

"At least he was unable to ruin my Dudley's presents since we let him open them last night," the walrus man said consolingly.

-Naruto... these memories...- the fox started hesitantly.

-I know,- the boy said silently. -The kami must have decided to change things a bit. It looks like I am now both Namezaki-Uzumaki Naruto and Potter Harry. It will probably take a while to integrate all of the memories and we need to start training immediately. At least Potter Harry has some activities that aren't that far from training. Though I get the feeling we are going to be doing a lot of D-rank missions without pay from the way these three are reacting to me.-

-Agreed. I will start working on repairs to your body and look for any bloodline limits you may have. As usual your chakra pool is immense and my chakra is bleeding into your coils. If we do this right the Kami may be willing to tell us what the fuck is going on,- the fox rumbled before turning away to start repairs on the badly battered body of his host, jailer, and friend.

The rest of the morning past in what he vaguely remembered was a typical fashion. Naruto cleaned up breakfast with several attempted whacks from various Dursleys and was threatened for good behavior as they all got in the car to go to the zoo. It wasn't until they got to the reptile house that things got interesting for the ninja turned wizard.

Naruto was the first to notice that the snakes were _talking_ and not only that he could understand them. It didn't matter to him that he could tell it was another language. The demonic fox sealed in his belly noted the occurrence and immediately went looking for the source hidden inside the body of his friend and partner. Finding the soul fragment in his scar was a shock but still not the weirdest thing either of them had needed to deal with over the years. With a heavy sigh the powerful Kitsune settled down to observe to partially contained soul fragment and see if he could copy the snake speaking ability into a new bloodline for his human container. 

A quick mental nudge told Naruto that his surly friend wanted him to see if he could speak as well as understand. Whichever it turned out to be both of them knew the talent would come in handy. They would just have to decide if they were going to try keeping it a secret or not, assuming the Kami would allow them to in the first place.

"~Sorry about the tub of lard. He bothers everyone except his parents,~" Naruto apologized to the snake that Dudley had been bothering.

"~You honor me Speaker,~" the serpent hissed, giving a bobbing bow to the green-eyed youth.

"~Nah, I just found out I could understand you guys and wanted to know if you could understand me too,~" Naruto said with a bright grin as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Dudley picked that moment to try and knock him to the floor with a body slam. Using the awareness of his surroundings refined by both Naruto and Harry he quick stepped backwards, letting the larger boy over balance and fall to the floor.

"He did something freaky again!" Dudley bawled from his place on the ground.

"How is taking a step backwards freaky?!" Naruto demanded incredulously.

"Boy!" the large man, that Naruto had gathered was his uncle, growled red faced.

"I didn't do anything except move!" Naruto protested. "Its not my fault he didn't stop when he tried to ram me. Most civilians aren't that clumsy, how was I supposed to know?"

"Vernon, the neighbors," his Aunt hissed in warning, glancing fearfully around at the crowded room.

"I will deal with you when we get home," Uncle Vernon fumed staring at him in obvious anger.

-Brat, from these new memories you just earned a beating and lost the pitiful amount of food they give you for more than a week,- the fox groaned. Neither of them were looking forwards to the pain or the time spent healing.

-Maybe I can turn that to my advantage,- Naruto mentally shot back.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Naruto challenged loudly, further drawing the attention of the people around them. Vernon's rough grab and yank on Naruto didn't help matters, getting the other people angry at his rough handling of an apparent child. What followed was protests following arguments with the people around them over his obvious mistreatment until Vernon threw up his hands in disgust.

"We never wanted the good for nothing freak any way. You people want him so badly, take him! We wash our hands of him," Vernon thundered. He turned on his heel and ushered his relieved and laughing family plus Dudley's friend out the door leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto felt something inside him shudder and dissolve away, leaving him confused and wondering if getting kicked out had been such a good idea after all.

"Despicable people, abandoning a child like that!" someone muttered in the angry crowd as Naruto was ushered away by a zoo employee. He was left alone in the children's lost and found area with a few other lost children and the employees that were tasked to watch them.

-Kit, whatever dissolved earlier had you linked somehow to those nasty people. It gave them some sort of protection but the part that would have given you protection as well was deformed. The power that went to protecting them has integrated with the protective seal that you apparently have and repaired the deformed portion. From what I can find and see of the seal you are somewhat important to someone since part of the activation is bloodline based while another part speaks of a life sacrificed. Whatever mess we are in will require us to train quickly,- the fox rumbled worriedly.

-So what rank do you figure this is and where do you place my current level?- Naruto asked curiously.

-From the complexity of the protective seal whatever mission this is is at least A-rank, possibly S-rank and your body is academy level,- the fox answered flatly. -You haven't done anything with chakra so I can't know your skills there yet but you can bet that you aren't much better than an academy student.-

Naruto cursed quietly before responding to his ever present companion. -Alright, training is top priority after staying alive and mostly undetected. I am not putting up with the same hateful crap as last time even if it causes trouble but otherwise we'll see what's happening before making a move. I get the feeling this isn't going to be a walk in the park.-

A mental rumbling laugh of agreement was the only thing to bother him as he took this time to observe, learn, and practice easily hidden training exercises. Hours later when most of the others had successfully been picked up by their parents Naruto was about half way through mastering the most basic chakra control technique. He was delighted that his previous experience was helping him remaster the basics in this new world.

An argument just outside of the room had him putting aside the exercise for later. Wondering what was going on he slipped up to the door and started to shamelessly eavesdrop.

"I don't care who you think you are but until I see some Identification buddy neither of you are going near that poor kid," the voice of a zoo employee Naruto vaguely remembered meeting earlier insisted. There was a sound of cloth and leather moving followed by plastic or something laminated being messed with before the employee gave short gasp. "Why in hell would your office be handling an abandoned kid?"

-That sounds far to much like root in this world for my liking,- the fox growled. Naruto nodded his silent agreement and wondered if he had enough Chakra control to use tree climbing so he could better hide or escape.

"We've been looking for him since he was kidnapped when his parents were murdered," a new voice answered.

-Definitely don't like the sound of that,- Naruto agreed with a mental grimace.

"Do you want the security footage?" the zoo employee offered helpfully.

"Someone else is pulling that. I have to get the boy somewhere safe before any of his enemies find out where he is," the new voice demurred firmly.

-Should we run?- Naruto asked his belly buddy in concern.

-We might no get away and finding what we need could be a problem. Let them think you are a simple civilian child. After you've remastered tree walking it will be child's play to escape. Besides, as far as we know they don't have sealing or know properly of chakra in this world,- the fox rumbled thoughtfully.

Before Naruto could shoot back a retort the door opened, revealing the zoo employee and the man they had heard talking. The new man was so utterly forgettable with what they now knew about this world that it set off alarm bells in both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further story notes:
> 
> %  
> Naruto stuck as Harry Potter because Dursleys accidentally killed him just before letter arrives? Merge with Harry's memories/be Harry but woke with Naruto/Fox merged? Hair bleeds to bright yellow?  
> ID Snape as source of info (moves like shinobi) and corner him before building alliance with him?
> 
> %  
> 1st year, use Time skips to help advance, no known pairings yet


	57. Yellow Hair and Green Eyes v2

A dangerously skinny boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes dressed in rags woke to the sound of female screeching and banging on the small door next to him. It took him bolting upright in bed and hitting his head on the low ceiling as he instinctively tried to attack to realize he was in a small confined space.

"Ow!" the boy cried, rubbing at his suddenly sore head.

-Baka! pay attention!- a grumbling voice in his mind scolded.

"Baka fox, what the hell is going on?" the boy grumbled, completely unaware of his unusual changes.

-I don't know. All I know is that we finally finished off that moon bitch and then collapsed in exhaustion before waking up here. That and your body has changed, not only are you a shrimp again but you don't even have the same coloring,- the grumbling giant fox in the back of his mind growled in frustration.

"Nani?! That's not possible!" the boy protested fiercely.

"Boy! Get out here and make breakfast!" a loud male voice bellowed, accompanied by more pounding on the small door.

-Better play along for now,- the fox pointed out grudgingly. The boy grimaced but nodded his agreement. Small lungs drew in a deep breath of the chemical and dust tainted air of the small space before he pushed open the door and stepped out of the cupboard under the stairs.

The first thing that happened after stepping out of the cupboard was that a small boulder of flesh slammed him back into the cupboard with a cruel laugh, closing the door and leaving him in darkness.

"Well at least I've already got the baka fox on my side," the boy muttered in a mix of relief and happiness at not being alone that made the Kitsune fox chuckle in the back of his mind.

Already feeling sore he made himself successfully climb out of the cupboard this time only for reflexes he didn't have before to kick in. As a result he wasted no time in making breakfast for the skinny horse faced woman and the two overweight males waiting at the table. He found it most interesting that they eyed him like a highly dangerous captive shinobi having been put to work.

"No food for the day for slacking," the larger overweight male growled, swiping at him but missing with a slight movement on the boy's part.

The green eyed boy kept silent as he secretly observed all around him. Bits and pieces of memory both his and not his surfaced as he looked around while habitually standing in the corner like a servant as the oblivious family gorged themselves.

"Mrs. Figg broke her leg so we have to take the freak with us," the horse faced woman said apologetically.

"At least he was unable to ruin my Dudley's presents since we let him open them last night," the walrus man said consolingly.

-Naruto... these memories...- the fox started hesitantly.

-I know,- the boy said silently. -The kami must have decided to change things a bit. It looks like I am now both Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Potter Harry. It will probably take a while to integrate all of the memories and we need to start training immediately. At least Potter Harry has some activities that aren't that far from training. Though I get the feeling we are going to be doing a lot of D-rank missions without pay from the way these three are reacting to me.-

-Agreed. I will start working on repairs to your body and look for any bloodline limits you may have. As usual your chakra pool is immense and my chakra is bleeding into your coils. If we do this right the Kami may be willing to tell us what the fuck is going on,- the fox rumbled before turning away to start repairs on the badly battered body of his host, jailer, and friend.

The rest of the morning past in what he vaguely remembered was a typical fashion. Naruto cleaned up breakfast with several attempted whacks from various Dursleys and was threatened for good behavior as they all got in the car to go to the zoo. It wasn't until they got to the reptile house that things got interesting for the ninja turned wizard.

Naruto was the first to notice that the snakes were _talking_ and not only that he could understand them. It didn't matter to him that he could tell it was another language. The demonic fox sealed in his belly noted the occurrence and immediately went looking for the source hidden inside the body of his friend and partner. Finding the soul fragment in his scar was a shock but still not the weirdest thing either of them had needed to deal with over the years. With a heavy sigh the powerful Kitsune settled down to observe to partially contained soul fragment and see if he could copy the snake speaking ability into a new bloodline for his human container. 

A quick mental nudge told Naruto that his surly friend wanted him to see if he could speak as well as understand. Whichever it turned out to be both of them knew the talent would come in handy. They would just have to decide if they were going to try keeping it a secret or not, assuming the Kami would allow them to in the first place.

"~Sorry about the tub of lard. He bothers everyone except his parents,~" Naruto apologized to the snake that Dudley had been bothering.

"~You honor me Speaker,~" the serpent hissed, giving a bobbing bow to the green-eyed youth.

"~Nah, I just found out I could understand you guys and wanted to know if you could understand me too,~" Naruto said with a bright grin as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Dudley picked that moment to try and knock him to the floor with a body slam. Using the awareness of his surroundings refined by both Naruto and Harry he quick stepped backwards, letting the larger boy over balance and fall to the floor.

"He did something freaky again!" Dudley bawled from his place on the ground.

"How is taking a step backwards freaky?!" Naruto demanded incredulously.

"Boy!" the large man, that Naruto had gathered was his uncle, growled red faced.

"I didn't do anything except move!" Naruto protested. "Its not my fault he didn't stop when he tried to ram me. Most civilians aren't that clumsy, how was I supposed to know?"

"Vernon, the neighbors," his Aunt hissed in warning, glancing fearfully around at the crowded room.

"I will deal with you when we get home," Uncle Vernon fumed staring at him in obvious anger.

-Brat, from these new memories you just earned a beating and lost the pitiful amount of food they give you for more than a week,- the fox groaned. Neither of them were looking forwards to the pain or the time spent healing.

-Maybe I can turn that to my advantage,- Naruto mentally shot back.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Naruto challenged loudly, further drawing the attention of the people around them. Vernon's rough grab and yank on Naruto didn't help matters, getting the other people angry at his rough handling of an apparent child. What followed was protests following arguments with the people around them over his obvious mistreatment until Vernon threw up his hands in disgust.

"We never wanted the good for nothing freak any way. You people want him so badly, take him! We wash our hands of him," Vernon thundered. He turned on his heel and ushered his relieved and laughing family plus Dudley's friend out the door leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto felt something inside him shudder and dissolve away, leaving him confused and wondering if getting kicked out had been such a good idea after all.

"Despicable people, abandoning a child like that!" someone muttered in the angry crowd as Naruto was ushered away by a zoo employee. He was left alone in the children's lost and found area with a few other lost children and the employees that were tasked to watch them.

-Kit, whatever dissolved earlier had you linked somehow to those nasty people. It gave them some sort of protection but the part that would have given you protection as well was deformed. The power that went to protecting them has integrated with the protective seal that you apparently have and repaired the deformed portion. From what I can find and see of the seal you are somewhat important to someone since part of the activation is bloodline based while another part speaks of a life sacrificed. Whatever mess we are in will require us to train quickly,- the fox rumbled worriedly.

-So what rank do you figure this is and where do you place my current level?- Naruto asked curiously.

-From the complexity of the protective seal whatever mission this is is at least A-rank, possibly S-rank and your body is academy level,- the fox answered flatly. -You haven't done anything with chakra so I can't know your skills there yet but you can bet that you aren't much better than an academy student.-

Naruto cursed quietly before responding to his ever present companion. -Alright, training is top priority after staying alive and mostly undetected. I am not putting up with the same hateful crap as last time even if it causes trouble but otherwise we'll see what's happening before making a move. I get the feeling this isn't going to be a walk in the park.-

A mental rumbling laugh of agreement was the only thing to bother him as he took this time to observe, learn, and practice easily hidden training exercises. Hours later when most of the others had successfully been picked up by their parents Naruto was about half way through mastering the most basic chakra control technique. He was delighted that his previous experience was helping him remaster the basics in this new world.

An argument just outside of the room had him putting aside the exercise for later. Wondering what was going on he slipped up to the door and started to shamelessly eavesdrop.

"I don't care who you think you are but until I see some Identification buddy neither of you are going near that poor kid," the voice of a zoo employee Naruto vaguely remembered meeting earlier insisted. There was a sound of cloth and leather moving followed by plastic or something laminated being messed with before the employee gave short gasp. "Why in hell would your office be handling an abandoned kid?"

-That sounds far to much like root in this world for my liking,- the fox growled. Naruto nodded his silent agreement and wondered if he had enough Chakra control to use tree climbing so he could better hide or escape.

"We've been looking for him since he was kidnapped when his parents were murdered," a new voice answered.

-Definitely don't like the sound of that,- Naruto agreed with a mental grimace.

"Do you want the security footage?" the zoo employee offered helpfully.

"Someone else is pulling that. I have to get the boy somewhere safe before any of his enemies find out where he is," the new voice demurred firmly.

-Should we run?- Naruto asked his belly buddy in concern.

-We might not get away and finding what we need could be a problem. Let them think you are a simple civilian child. After you've remastered tree walking it will be child's play to escape. Besides, as far as we know they don't have sealing or know properly of chakra in this world,- the fox rumbled thoughtfully.

Before Naruto could shoot back a retort the door opened, revealing the zoo employee and the man they had heard talking. The new man was so utterly forgettable with what they now knew about this world that it set off alarm bells in both of them.

"Hey kid, someone's been looking for you," the zoo employee said. They didn't try to enter the room even as Naruto didn't bother backing away from the door or trying to hide his obvious eavesdropping.

"I don't know him," Naruto pointed out cautiously. He had unconsciously slipped into a mix between Harry's running stance and a Taijutsu stance he had known in his life as a ninja, a shinobi.

"Mr. Potter you were kidnapped after a failed assassination attempt that took the lives of both of your parents. Whatever was keeping you hidden from everyone, whether they meant you good or ill, broke today. Why? I don't know. What I do know is that finding you triggered a number of safety and security protocols. We need to get you out of here quickly, especially if the predicted memories have already been returned to you. Something I greatly suspect with your stance and generally mature, not to mention competent, reaction," the bland man explained after a careful study of his body.

"Oh? And whose memories do you think I have?" Naruto asked warily, not bothering to deny the second set of memories that had already started blending with his shinobi ones.

"I only know that you were a... Hokage," the man admitted, stumbling over the unfamiliar title.

The word prompted the captive Kitsune into sharing his brat's consciousness and bodily control. The process was so practiced and well known by the duo at this point that the transformation took but a moment. Naruto's left eye turned red with a slit pupil, his nails hardened and extended into short claws, even as his whisker marks reappeared on his cheeks as furrows in his flesh. This event badly startled both men but the proof of their courage was that neither ran.

"In whatever this world is I was born Potter Harry. The other set of memories and the skills I gained tell me that I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Jailer and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Nanadaime Hokage," Naruto informed them flatly. In this merged form he could feel not only how crap his control was but the sharing of body, mind, spirit, and chakra control with Kurama, the Kyubi, was _very_ helpful.

"Kyubi... that translates to Nine-tails? And Nanadaime is Seventh? I have no idea what Jinchuriki translates to..." the bland man double checked. "I recognized the reversal of family and personal names as common for Asian names versus our western form of introduction."

"Human Sacrifice," Naruto translated softly, pulling back the minimal force of Chakra they were emitting as much as possible. "Jinchuriki means Human Sacrifice."

"Well, that wasn't an expected memory set," the bland man admitted, while the hapless zoo keeper swore softly. "Or at least it isn't one of the few that were on the list I was given. You still need to come with me."

"Why? I get that there might be people after me but why do I need to go with _you_?" Naruto demanded suspiciously. He wasn't sure what technique had been used to make him admit who he was but damn did it make his skin itch. He suspected that had one of his more normal shinobi comrades been faced with whatever it was they would be sporting something like acid burns rather then a cross between a sunburn and an allergy rash. This was _not_ turning out well.

"Eh? Ah, I see. I didn't realize that you would have a poor reaction. The potion mist was only supposed to help you stay calm, not compromise you or harm you in any way. My apologies," the bland man admitted sheepishly. "We had no idea what sort of temperament or condition you might be in. Once we leave the first stop is a medical check then off to a safe place so that everything that we know about the situation can be explained."

"And after?" Naruto asked sourly.

"I suppose you live your life," the bland man shrugged. "We aren't exactly equipped to hold you if you don't want to help shinobi-san, or at least not that _I_ know of."

"Fair enough but no more trying to dose me with anything," Naruto insisted. -Kami, I must be insane to try taking on whatever this mess is with an _academy_ level body and chakra control.-

The Kyubi retreated from sharing his body, laughing all the way as the physical changes reverted. Neither mentioned or made any move to separate more than the barest amount necessary in case they had to merge fast or were otherwise double crossed. If they absolutely had to they could kill the man and bolt. As double edged as this opportunity was it was at least something and would buy them time to learn.

The way he was practically rushed out of the zoo said a lot about not only what they had been told but the potential threat level. Once they were in the car and moving the bland man relaxed somewhat, making Naruto realize exactly how bad his eyesight actually was.

-I am fixing it but your body is so ripped up it may be a while before I get to everything,- the Kitsune rumbled, completely disgruntled.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked casually, mentally thanking the fox and trusting him to prioritize what got fixed first matched with a warning. -Leave most of it for now. If we really aare getting a medical check there is no reason to give away our healing factor until we have to.-

The fox agreed immediately and stopped healing anything obvious focusing on things that tended to heal quickly on anyone. Just because he couldn't fix the other damage until after the exam didn't mean he couldn't fix anything to give his human a better chance.

"Ah, my apologies. I was more concerned with getting you out of there without having to find out your skills first hand that I forgot. My name is Brian and I'm with a special branch of the Britsh Army, Intelligence Division. As I said before we've been looking for you for a long time. Contrary to what you may have been told your parents were not only important for saving you and their status in the other community but your father also held a more normal title. As a result your kidnapping placed a strain on the relations between the other community and the higher levels of more normal society," the bland man explained.

"Wait, so you are telling me that my parents were _not_ drunks? Lovely, one more lie to chalk up to my so called relatives," Naruto said sourly, making his audience pause as he re-evaluated Naruto's information level.

"While neither of them were the best of people they were not drunks to my knowledge... perhaps I should be asking what you've been told rather then presuming you know something," the man suggested carefully.

"I was told that they were worthless, jobless, drunks that got another family killed when they killed themselves and gave me the scar on my forehead, leaving me with my relatives who didn't want me. What you are telling me is making me wonder if I am actually related to those... people," Naruto said warily, his eyes narrowed in thought. The knowledge of his parents in this world made him glad for the parents he had in the Hidden Leaf Village, even if both left him orphaned at an early age.

"So presume that you know nothing true about anything," the bland man concluded with a sigh. "In summary you should have been placed in crown protective custody to be raised by another family when your parents were murdered. Instead you were kidnapped soon after your parents died and you somehow managed to defend yourself. Whoever you were before you are now legally Hadrian Orion Potter but most people aware of your existence believe you to be Harry James Potter. In an act of desperation those in charge of finding you did something I am not cleared to know about. It was done to give you extra skills or the like so that you would either have a better chance of being found or at least surviving long enough to have children that could be found. I do know that it was considered to be irreversible. How much do you know about the community your parents were a part of?"

"Nothing, I wasn't aware they were part of another community," Naruto said flatly. He was putting his near constant practice of assimilating the memories of his shadow clones to good use during this little talk complete with flood of information. He was also wondering if he should risk escaping the car while it was still moving but discarded that quickly.

"You are what is called a wizard. You inherited a special potential to use an equally special energy from your parents called magic. What the energy actually may be is still unknown so the traditional term is still used. For obvious and less than obvious reasons the community of magic users is still hidden from the general public, separate with its own laws, government, and police force. Due to the events surrounding the death of your parents this community practically worships you as their savior. The so called magical government or Ministry of Magic is technically still subordinate to the crown but generally acts as though it answers to no one or, rarely, public opinion. Be expected to be used in political one-up-man-ship until you've learned to navigate their politics, which is something I can't brief you on unfortunately," the bland man explained apologetically.

"That's alright. I'll need to do my own checking later any way," Naruto assured him. The Kitsune hummed thoughtfully in the back of his mind as they pulled up to a nondescript building and were ushered inside to a mini hospital. The medical exam had everyone but Naruto furious as they documented the shear damage that had been done to him.

"Are you done getting your records? 'cuz the Kyubi has been fussing about wanting to fix it all. He keeps growling about not having a weak host," Naruto asked innocently.

"So there was a merging of body and not just mind?" the bland man asked with obvious interest as he took notes while the doctors ignored them in favor of arguing about what needed to be healed first.

-And spirit, you are both and nothing will separate us from Harry as we have become one... or at least the two of you brats have. I will have to eat the dark stain that lingers in the scar on your forehead later when we are safe,- Kurama rumbled thoughtfully.

"Kyubi says that we merged completely, even in spirit and that he has to eat the nasty thing hiding in my scar later," Naruto informed the man in a deceptively matter of fact tone.

"What do you need to do this healing?" the bland man asked, pen poised to write out the list.

"Raman, loads of food, a safe place to rest, and another one to practice. Oh and I'll need gear, Kunai, Shuriken, ninja wire, sealing scrolls, Fuinjutsu materials..." Naruto started listing off only to trail to a stop at the man's head shaking in dismay.

"I can get you throwing weapons but you won't be able to take them with you to the magical boarding school you have to attend in a little over a month and a half. I can get you books and maybe supplies to make your own scrolls and Fuinjutsu things but most of that _gear_ simply isn't available or doesn't exist," the bland man apologized. "The best I can do otherwise is make sure you get all the books and raw materials I can lay my hands on."

"So I have to make or find my own stuff huh? Let me tell you you aren't making any of this easy and aside from the skill/power boost I still have no idea why I'm even here," Naruto huffed.

-Kit, this may be for the best. We don't know what is available or what our opponents will use. We can learn about it at this school while acting the clueless civilian... properly this time,- Kurama chuckled evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further Story Notes:
> 
> %  
> Naruto stuck as Harry Potter because Dursleys accidentally killed him just before letter arrives? Merge with Harry's memories/be Harry but woke with Naruto/Fox merged? Hair bleeds to bright yellow?
> 
> Who found him? Muggle gov? MI5? Muggleborn attached to muggle gov? Order member? Death Eater? Dark supporter? King/Queen's agent?
> 
> ID Snape as source of info (moves like shinobi) and corner him before building alliance with him?
> 
> %  
> 1st year, use Time skips to help advance, no known pairings yet


	58. Yellow Hair and Green Eyes v2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight over lay with last chapter posting but continues straight from there.

"So I have to make or find my own stuff huh? Let me tell you you aren't making any of this easy and aside from the skill/power boost I still have no idea why I'm even here," Naruto huffed.

-Kit, this may be for the best. We don't know what is available or what our opponents will use. We can learn about it at this school while acting the clueless civilian... properly this time,- Kurama chuckled evilly.

"Why do I have to attend this school?" Naruto asked in a softly dangerous tone, mentally warning the fox not to comment yet only to earn a chuckle in return.

"Because of the magic you inherited from your parents. Without at least basic training it will flare up erratically and put you as well as those around you in danger," the bland man explained simply. "You've likely already shown signs of having a powerful version of it considering that it is at least partly the reason you survived when the assassin tried to kill you after killing your parents. More than that I do not know but it greatly puzzles everyone who knows of that night. The same night in which you became famous for surviving while effectively ending the civil war at the time through the unknown removal of the leader of the rebels who had, incidentally, been going insane. Also, a word of warning, the school master at Hogwarts has been using your authority within the wizarding community. He is also greatly suspected by all who are not blinded by his fame and apparent benevolence to be the one who arranged you kidnapping and previous placement. We don't have the evidence to destroy his reputation enough so that we may remove him from control of the children or out of his multiple political positions. Its another reason we don't think we can give you certain information because he would know and likely act to control you. It doesn't help that he technically your guardian at the moment and we may not be able to get that changed."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked warily.

"The wizards have several spells they use to eliminate evidence of their presence and modify memories. To counter this we have been filming all of this and any medical records will be stored all over the world in both digital and hard copy form. This protocol has been in place for years and the locations are checked and reviewed regularly in various forms by designated memory holders. Expect to have to face such spells in light of your fame," the bland man informed him sympathetically. "The school master has also lead everyone to believe that not only are you treated like a prince complete with extra training but that you have been properly taught the customs of the wizarding community."

"Okay, I can work with all of that but it means lots of reading and research," Naruto muttered with a scowl. He had never been taught how to properly read in his life as a shinobi but his memories as Harry had him being punished for doing better than his so-called cousin in school. Needless to say this drastically reduced his ability to enjoy books and research. Being near constantly thrown out of the library for his Jinchuriki status had not helped in Konoha either though his brieef time as Hokage had actually helped with all the paperwork. He knew how to read and write properly he just hadn't really been given the chance to practice in this new body.

-Just be glad they were required to teach you properly this time as any other student instead of trying to constantly sabotage you under orders from the damn civilian council,- Kurama pointed out. He had followed his host's line of thought and memory without any problem.

Naruto silently conceded the point and remembered fondly his love of reading before his shinobi memories had surfaced and integrated with his Harry ones. May be he wouldn't mind the research and reading as much this time? He would have to wait and see. At least he had enough life experience to know that not all answers are contained in written records.

Neither Naruto nor Kurama had missed the warning about people trying to use them. They had no plans to allow such _handling_ for all they understood why Jiji-Sarutobi had needed to establish his loyalty to Konoha. Despite his continual mistreatment by most citizens he had still loved people there and the village had truly been his home.

"So what do you know about my parents? Discounting the obvious lie by the Dursleys, I know nothing about them and I haven't had a chance to go looking through my merged memories yet," Naruto asked a little to casually.

"The file we have on them is something I don't have full access to but from what I know your father was a bit of a bully and liked borderline cruel pranks. Your mother had some redeeming qualities but she was still convinced to throw away a years long friendship on the grounds that said friend was going evil and on the convincing word of the school master. She was otherwise a popular and pretty girl just as your father was popular, handsome, and rich. Both had matured somewhat after graduating school but not as much as they could have buffered by your father's wealth. Any faults were dismissed by most of the wizarding community when they died protecting you," the bland man summarized.

There was a commotion near the door before the room was inundated with red lights. Naruto saw the bland man drawing a gun even as they both went down blinding him in the blackness of unconsciousness. It was an unpleasant shock to wake back in the familiar cupboard under the stairs.

-Whoever it was tried to change your memories, which I protected. Whatever Jutsu they tried to use to identify you gave them an odd mix of your legal name here and the one you held in Kohona. From their actions they had no real idea who you are in either fashion and were working from obvious protocol. They already had the address of this wretched place so there had to be someone pulling their strings,- Kurama rumbled in obvious disgust.

-Then let the games begin,- Naruto thought back sardonically.

Kurama rumbled a laugh and started repairing the most dangerous damage done to his host's body, leaving the nasty thing in the scar for later as it was mostly contained. Both silently agreed that once they got to this school of magic they would be in a better position to figure out what the hell was going on and why they were so important to the major players. They would look underneath the underneath as they learned of this strange new world.

Over the next few days his treatment by the Dursleys was worse than usual and they caught the three grumbling about being forced to keep him. Neither of the bound duo was pleased at this but found they couldn't blame their nominal relatives for their grumpiness. Though they didn't appreciate the rougher treatment and lack of food in the least.

Kurama had gotten annoyed at his host's resistance to healing and lack of familiar features. As a result he made a few cosmetic changes while he worked on the various injuries that the Dursleys incurred, both new and old. By the time July 31st arrived Naruto had his whisker marks back along with strawberry blond hair that bordered on actual pink. The Kitsune figured it was a decent balance between the hair colors of his brat's first parents to honor them. The thinly placed red highlights represented Lily while the untameability was an acknowledgement of James. Both of them had agreed that no matter who his parents had been as people in either world they needed to be acknowledged for their sacrifice for both sets had acted with honor in his protection.

Then the letter came. At first neither Naruto nor Kurama could believe what they were seeing for all that they had been briefed by the bland man. It wasn't just the blatant words of magic training that had them incredulous but also the fact that it was done so openly and in a way that anyone could read it. It really made them wonder at the sanity of these wizards for not even taking basic precautions or sending an actual person to explain the situation. In fact it bothered them so much that the Dursleys had time to notice he had gotten the letter and take it from him.

"You won't be going," Vernon told him flatly. "But you may have Dudley's second bedroom for your birthday."

Which just set Dudley off and for the first time that any of them could remember his parents did not let him have his way. Naruto decided to take Dudley aside later and explain a few things about life, including why he got to keep the other boy's second bed room.

"Dudley, do you want to know why I get the bed room?" Naruto asked with an infuriating smirk. Vernon and Petunia were in the living room watching a sappy romance or reading.

"Why?" Dudley asked suspiciously.

"Its because they know what they are doing to me and teaching you is wrong. The way the letter was addressed spooked them and made them think we are being watched. Granted, we might be but I'm not sure that its a bad thing or a good thing either way. You see even when you don't tell on me I am getting all of your punishments. As much as you think they care about you they hate me and magic so much that they would rather turn you into as close to a human monster as possible than let you be nice to me or listen to me. How is that love? How is that anything but breaking a toy? I promise you that if you ever had magic they would treat you like they do me, I would be surprised if they didn't. You know what else? Your mum and mine were sisters and I got magic from _both_ my parents, that means that even if you never have magic your kids might. What will they do then? What will _you_ do then?" Naruto asked softly hoping he got his phrasing right to get through to his spoiled cousin.

Dudley gave him a suddenly pale look and bolted out the back door. He didn't come back until supper time and only a slight nod to his cousin matched with a lack of insults and swings told Naruto that he had gotten through. The newly strawberry blond boy, _not pink_ , breathed a sigh of relief.

The continuing flood of letters from the school though irked everyone in the house until Vernon finally dragged them into the car in an attempt to escape them a week after they started arriving.

"Can't you use your... you know, to make them stop?" Dudley asked in a falsely snide tone and pleading eyes. His words almost caused his father to drive off the edge of the road in an apoptotic fit.

"Sorry, Dudley but I don't know how to use it. If I had been allowed to practice with it I might have been able to keep it in check and not needed training. I think the letters are insisting I get training so I don't hurt someone as I get older or get stronger. I think that's why they won't leave us alone unless I'm famous or important to them for some reason," Naruto said casually. He jabbed at the two in the front seat subtly with his words, knowing that his cousin was completely unaware of his status beyond unwanted Freak and cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further story notes:
> 
> %  
> "I'm not going with you. You aren't even a teacher so why shouldn't I think you were trying to kidnap me?" Naruto said flatly/beligerantly. Hagrid was clearly stumped.
> 
> %  
> Naruto stuck as Harry Potter because Dursleys accidentally killed him just before letter arrives? Merge with Harry's memories/be Harry but woke with Naruto/Fox merged? Hair bleeds to bright yellow?
> 
> Who found him? Muggle gov? MI5? Muggleborn attached to muggle gov? Order member? Death Eater? Dark supporter? King/Queen's agent?
> 
> ID Snape as source of info (moves like shinobi) and corner him before building alliance with him?
> 
> %  
> 1st year, use Time skips to help advance, no known pairings yet


	59. Yellow Hair and Green Eyes v2.1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor overlap again

"Sorry, Dudley but I don't know how to use it. If I had been allowed to practice with it I might have been able to keep it in check and not needed training. I think the letters are insisting I get training so I don't hurt someone as I get older or get stronger. I think that's why they won't leave us alone unless I'm famous or important to them for some reason," Naruto said casually. His words jabbed at the two in the front seat subtly, knowing that his cousin was completely unaware of his status beyond unwanted Freak and cousin.

The original plan, as overheard by both boys, had been to stop for at least one night at a hotel before getting to whatever remote place that Vernon had picked as a bolt hole. That changed with Dudley's question and Naruto's answer so they got to the rock with the hut just before the storm hit rather than part way through the early deluge. Once the snack bits had been handed out for the various meals, with Naruto's being the smallest as usual, they settled down into their designated areas in the ramshackle building.

"Here, you need to have enough energy to keep your thing in control," Dudley said, shoving a third of his food into Naruto's hands and shocking him in the process.

"Thanks Dudley," Naruto whispered in complete sincerity. He had been punished a lot lately with a lack of food and was really feeling it despite what the fox and experience had done to lessen the immediate painful impact. The additional food, if rationed correctly to avoid getting sick, would keep him from collapsing to soon during this mad dash and whatever came after it.

Right at midnight as he was keeping the tradition he had started when he was only Harry of watching the clock there was a booming knock on the battered door of the hut. What followed was meeting Hagrid, Dudley giving into his sweet tooth only to get a pig's tail, and a name being put to the unknown face of the school master who was looking to be another Danzo.

Hagrid's actions and explanations had both Naruto and Kurama thinking _plant_ before downgrading it to _clueless plant_ after he blew up over the supposed insult to Dumbledore.

"I'm not going with you. You aren't even a teacher so why shouldn't I think you were trying to kidnap me?" Naruto said belligerently, his eyes flat in calculation. The idea was to force someone with more information/authority to come and talk to him but sending the giant man away was a serious risk. "Besides if you're willing to give my cousin a tail what's to stop you from doing something to _me_?"

Hagrid was clearly stumped. Naruto completely ignored the looks of shock mixed with dismay, horror, and a vague satisfaction from the adult Dursleys. Dudley was too focused on having a new tail to think of anything else.

"But I wouldn' do th'at!" Hagrid protested.

"You don't have any ID, you could be lying, you did something weird to my cousin, and I'm going to be punished for you even being here. Its obvious that you aren't qualified to teach anything, especially since you already admitted that you weren't supposed to do magic. Which means that _I_ would get in even more trouble for helping you than what I will just for you being here and not normal. Nothing you say is adding up and you're obviously dangerous. Aside from what you did to Dudley I have no proof you are who you say you are," Naruto said flatly.

"Boy?" Vernon asked in confusion as Dudley hid behind his parents.

"You're always going on about me being a burden but you keep me sort of protected any way. If I go with him without any proof or ID then someone may come and get Dudley too," Naruto pointed out reasonably. That hardened the resolve of his Aunt and Uncle. What followed was an epic scolding and shouting match that eventually drove the large man away, back out into the storm.

"Can you fix it?" Dudley asked in panic, gesturing at his tail.

"No, but I bet whoever comes to get me next can," Naruto said cheerfully. "This way I get someone competent and you guys get someone to talk to seriously about all of this."

"You didn't go on purpose so that they have to come and fix it?" Dudley said in awe before his parents could finish spluttering in indignation at being used.

"Partly," Naruto agreed but didn't bother to elaborate. Eventually, they all went back to whatever passed for their bed in the ramshackle hut. He still officially lost his food privileges for the next three days and a silent agreement formed with a single glance between the boys so that Naruto wouldn't actually be without food during that time.

The next morning, at an actually decent hour, someone knocked politely on the door. This caused it to fall once more to the floor, nearly squashing Naruto, because of the way Hagrid had broken it the night before. On the other side of the door they found a regal old woman in a full length tartan dress who introduced herself as Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"I do apologize for Hagrid's visit. For some strange reason the Headmaster insisted on him coming to pick up Mr. Potter rather than following protocol as a muggle raised potential student. Normally, anyone raised in the muggle world is spoken to by the Headmaster, Deputy Headmaster, or one of the four Heads of House who are rather like dorm mothers. I will never understand that man. He's strange even for one of our more eccentric members of our community," McGonagall complained.

"Do you have ID and can you fix Dudley? The other guy gave him a tail," Naruto said promptly, dismaying everyone else in the room and amusing the Kitsune stuck inside his belly greatly.

"Let me see," McGonagall instructed wearily. Dudley, now trusting Naruto somewhat, showed her the pig's tail. A silent swish of her wand and he was back to normal, much to the relief of the Dursleys. "I will have to do something about that when I get back. Hagrid was expelled and while he has enough training to keep from hurting someone he isn't actually allowed to practice magic because he never got his certification. I wonder where he hid whatever he used as a wand?"

"It was a pink umbrella," Naruto offered with a wrinkled nose of distaste.

"Thank you young man. I apologize for the actions of our grounds keeper... er, is this your normal residence?" McGonagall asked in concern.

"Nope, the flood of letters just spooked Uncle Vernon and they don't want me going to magic school. He's already sworn that they won't pay for it," Naruto informed her, cheerfully tossing his Uncle under the bus so to speak.

"At least you got a bedroom out of the first letter. I bet that your cupboard was getting a bit small," Dudley pointed out, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't supposed to mention Naruto's mistreatment in front of anyone outside the family.

"Cupboard?" McGonagall asked in a stunned voice.

"Its nothing, the boy just likes hiding in there. He has a proper bedroom," Vernon said. The _now_ went unspoken. Naruto knew better than to contradict the large man, he was already on too short rations already and couldn't risk being hurt on top of it.

"Well Mr. Potter, your Uncle doesn't have to pay since your parents pre-paid for your seven years at Hogwarts and your trust fund should easily cover any supplies and books. I bet your Aunt and Uncle get a stipend from your parent's estate to help take care of you. That said you will have to give up those clothes, no matter how much you may like them, and wear a uniform and properly mended casual clothes on weekends. Is there anything you would like to ask? Or has Petunia already covered your questions about Hogwarts since I distinctly remember her sister frequently writing home when she attended as one of the students?" McGonagall asked politely. She knew how rough teenagers could be on their favorite clothes. While she hadn't ever seen a set that had gotten as bad as what Harry was wearing, all stretched, stained, and torn but lovingly repaired, she knew it was possible. She also didn't want to yet face the fact that her original instincts on that night had been right and that Harry had not been well treated for the last ten years.

"I want none of this nonsense in my home! Boy, if you go to that school you are never again welcome in our home!" Vernon declared stubbornly. "We've never seen even one penny for taking care of that abomination and we wouldn't take it to keep him even if we had!"

"Very well. This isn't the first time for such a thing to happen. I am afraid that every young witch or wizard must have _some_ training or they become a danger to one and all as their magic attempts to help or protect them. As such you will need to sign these papers so that I have the authority as his temporary guardian to find him a home and get him medical care," Minerva told them. Her righteous anger simmered deep in her gut, already on the edge of outright fury but for being ruthlessly strangled. She promptly produced the appropriate Ministry and muggle paperwork, feeling heartsick but glad that they hadn't tried to kill him before she even got to meet him.

"We'll never see the little monster again?" Petunia asked suspiciously. She had some vague notion left over from the previous memory modification that they had tried getting rid of him before and it hadn't worked.

"Certainly, not if I can help it!" McGonagall huffed indignantly. She made a mental note to go over the basics of the Wizarding World, Harry's role in it, and the basics of Hogwarts.

The papers were signed with obvious glee as Naruto watched on impassively, unnerving the witch greatly.

"Mr. Potter is there anything you would like to retrieve and if so where is it so that we may fetch it?" McGonagall asked politely.

"I snuck my toys and drawing pad into Dudley's bag," Naruto said happily. He quickly retrieved the broken toy soldier, half mangled drawing pad with pencil stubs, battered spinning top, and bits of string with beads to show her. When his memories had merged they were still precious to him as parts of his second childhood and solace in the dark of his cupboard.

"Any clothes?" McGonagall asked uncertainly. Naruto shook his head meekly, much to Kurama's amusement. Her lips thinned until they were nearly gone as her temper finally showed its head. The vicious glare she sent at Petunia and Vernon could have stripped paint but Dudley's fetching of his favorite jacket and shoving it into Naruto's arms earned him a smile from both magic users.

"Thanks Dudley!" Naruto thanked him with a wide happy grin. He knew that the jacket would be able to last him well into adulthood with its nice leather and large size. It even had an embroidered dark orange flame logo on the back that he planned to supplement with the Uzumaki Clan spiral once he got some leather working tools.

"You made sure that guy didn't try to hurt me and taught me how to not get caught by his trap," Dudley ad-libbed, much to his parent's shock. "I owe you at least a good jacket that will keep you from getting caught on fences when rescuing people."

"You said you didn't want them to know," Naruto pointed out, eyeing the elder Dursleys warily as if the fictional incident had actually happened.

"Yeah well, like you said they would have freaked about how you helped when the guy had about knocked you silly," Dudley informed/reminded him. He was referencing one of the many times Harry had a concussion that went untreated as part of their story. Naruto nodded and the two magic users left the hut.

"Now Mr. Potter you will have to hold tightly to me, apparation isn't exactly pleasant so don't be concerned if you get sick when we land. It just takes a bit of practice and feels infinitely better when you are the one in control of the trip," McGonagall warned as she took a firm hold of him in preparation for the trip. Naruto nodded silently and took hold of her waist with a death grip, hoping it wasn't as bad as some of the transport Jutsu's he had to deal with before.

A single step, a sucking of their bodies through a straw and they landed in the apparation zone in the back courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron. Naruto fought to keep what little food he had in his stomach in place. He knew it had been _really_ bad when his tenant went and fixed his nausea in a minor surge of chakra.

The two stayed put until both were silently sure that the other wasn't going to be sick before calmly stepping apart.

"As I said it takes some getting used too. Most magical means of transport do," McGonagall conceded. It took her but a moment to draw her wand and tap the sequence to enter Diagon Alley. It took several seconds afterwards for Naruto to comprehend what he was seeing and give her a face splitting grin of delight, acting like a proper eleven year old for once. "First stop the bank. Now, when we enter you need to be very respectful and understand that the goblins that run the bank are a warrior race. They do not hold wizards and witches in very high esteem for various reasons. Think of them like oh, honorable knights but much more fierce and blood thirsty. You greet them by offering a hopeful blessing of gold and/or bloodshed. The wording will need to come from you so that they know your greeting is honest."

"Thanks! I don't feel like being stabbed today," Naruto said in grateful appreciation.

McGonagall's amused smile told him that she hadn't taken his words seriously but as more of a joke. Since he'd meant it both ways it didn't bother him. He did make a mental note to be more careful about using shinobi humor around witches and wizards though.

Naruto noted the warning rhyme with great approval and respectfully bowed to the goblin guards as they passed, much to McGonagall's confusion and the goblin's delight. The entrance was in easy view of most tellers and every goblin that could took careful note of his respectful actions. They were subsequently given a slightly higher priority and collected by one of the tellers directly.

"I am Griphook, please come with me," Griphook, a gnarled goblin with the short stature and rough features of his kind, requested. McGonagall gave the goblin a look that said volumes about knowing something was unusual but silently followed with Naruto trailing behind her. They were led to a private conference room and all took a seat around a table.

"I am here as Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress escorting an incoming student," McGonagall said, gesturing for Naruto to introduce himself.

Naruto stood and bowed as one warrior to another, never loosing eye contact with the short warrior before speaking, "Hello. I can't introduce myself since my name is in a bit of confusion but I've been told I am called Harry Potter by many. May your gold ever grow, and the blood of your enemies forever stain your blade or turn to become true allies."

The other two were shocked for different reasons as Naruto retook his seat calmly.

"Well, we needed an inheritance test any way," McGonagall said faintly.

"As this will double as confirmation of Identity the price is cut in half, 25 Galleons," Griphook informed her politely. 

"This situation is a special case, take it from my vault. Also, you might want to audit the Potter accounts as I discovered this morning that his caretakers have received nothing for his care. I doubt he or his former guardians ever held his key and if they did they never used the money on him," McGonagall said firmly, regaining her equilibrium.

"Thank you for the warning," Griphook grunted. A quick call and they had a silver bowl, silver knife, and specially treated parchment for the inheritance test. "Three drops of blood on the parchment for Identity then 5 drops into the bowl before slowly pouring it over the same place that the three drops landed. The blood will become ink and list out your family tree."

"Er, that might go just a bit strange. Odd things happen around me," Naruto warned with a nervous laugh. Griphook nodded his acknowledgement of the warning and indicated for him to proceed.

Naruto did the first part without hesitation and his three drops of blood formed his new name as well as his titles. 

Naruto Hadrian Orion Uzumaki-Namikaze-Potter  
 _Short Form:_ Naruto Orion Uzumaki  
Nom de gur: Harry James Potter

** Titles: **

**Wizarding Titles:**  
Savior of the Wizarding World  
Chosen One  
Lord Potter(Unclaimed)  
Lord Black(Unclaimed)  
Lord Peverell(Heir Battle - Unclaimed)  
Lord Gaunt(Heir Battle - Unclaimed)  
Lord Slytherin(Heir Battle - Unclaimed)

**Titles of the Elemental Nations:**  
Nanadaime Hokage  
Head of Uzumaki Clan  
Konoha's Orange Hokage  
Son of the Yellow Flash  
Kyubi Jinchuriki  
Hero of the Hidden Leaf  
Boy of Miracles  
Number One Unpredictable Ninja  
Child of Prophecy  
Noisy Ninja  
Son of the Sage of Six Path's - Asura: Reincarnated  
Friend of the Tailed Beasts  
Toad Sage

"Ah, so the merge even shows up on magic tests," Naruto said with a knowing grin and a nod of satisfaction. The other two just stared at him in shock. Kyubi chuckled darkly and sent out a small pulse of chakra to supercharge the small amount of blood, making a list of abilities appear.

** Abilities: **

**Wizarding Abilities:**  
Parseltongue (Horcrux contribution)  
Partial Metamorphmagi (Hair Length/Color)  
Enhanced Healing - Active

**Shinobi Abilities:**  
Uzumaki Chakra  
Uzumaki Stamina  
Kyubi Jinchuriki Attribute: Advanced Healing - Partially Inactive, may depend on mood of Kyubi  
Toad Sage Mode - Locked, needs remastery with Toad Sage and Toad Summoning Contract  
Sage of Six Paths Mode - Locked, needs remastery  
Nine-Tails Chakra Mode - Partially Locked, version 1 & 2 released  
Kurama Mode - Locked, needs active cooperation and permission of Kyubi  
Tailed Beast Mode - Locked, needs near death experience  
Toad Summoning Contract - Broken, no longer attainable

"Well fuck, I really am back at academy level. Ah man, I'm going to have to retrain in everything. Not that I wouldn't have had to any way with this new body but..." Naruto said, trailing off into stumped yet thoughtful silence, shocking the other two back into motion.

"Nanadaime, you have been missing for enough time that you were believed dead yet the Kyubi did not reappear as it would had you died and the seal broke. According to our records it has been 25 years since you were last seen. Iruka Umino accepted the Hokage position in honor of you once Sasuke Uchiha broke the illusion attached to the moon and disappeared. Apparently, the consensus was that there was need of a teacher to act as leader to help avoid renewing the conflict as you were not there to fulfill your duties. You were declared dead and given honors. The peace you forged through the survivors still holds today," Griphook explained very carefully. This warrior turned boy was greatly respected by his people and there would be shock waves at his discovery much less of his merging with the Potter Heir.

"I'm glad they lived past what happened to me," Naruto grinned happily, only to receive a mental whack from his Kitsune tenant.

"The goblin nation requests permission to send news of your survival to the Kages of the Elemental Nations," Griphook said formally.

"Eh, do you have to?" Naruto asked, doing his best to give the goblin puppy dog eyes.

"To not do so could cause war," Griphook said firmly, brooking no argument.

"Fine, but make sure its as secure as you can make it. Tell them it is a gift of a SSS-rank secret in congratulations or something. If they've moved on without me then that's a good thing since messing with time traveling to the past is generally a bad idea. Also... I'm basically untrained again," Naruto's last words were sheepish but he knew that the warrior across from him understood. He was incredibly vulnerable and if his enemies heard about it there was no telling if he would survive to the end of the week.

"We understand your concern and promise the utmost confidentiality," Griphook promised sincerely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further Story Notes:
> 
> %
> 
> "Harry must go back to the Dursleys to keep up the blood wards which have kept him safe for so long," Dumbledore insisted. The old man kept using the name he had propped up as his link to Voldemort's defeat and fame. Naruto wasn't pleased at the continual insistence that his name was _Harry_ , not Hadrian or Naruto but _Harry_.
> 
> "You mean the weird dissolving feeling thing that happened when they abandoned me at the zoo? The energy thing that was cut from them and fixed the part that was supposed to be protecting me but was shaped wrong? They don't seem to remember leaving me at the zoo either," Naruto asked innocently in his best clueless child voice. The teachers stared at him in shock and Snape had the beginnings of a vicious snarl forming on his face as he turned a thunderous expression towards Dumbledore.
> 
> %  
> Naruto stuck as Harry Potter because Dursleys accidentally killed him just before letter arrives? Merge with Harry's memories/be Harry but woke with Naruto/Fox merged? Hair bleeds to bright yellow?
> 
> Who found him? Muggle gov? MI5? Muggleborn attached to muggle gov? Order member? Death Eater? Dark supporter? King/Queen's agent?
> 
> ID Snape as source of info (moves like shinobi) and corner him before building alliance with him?
> 
> %  
> 1st year, use Time skips to help advance, no known pairings yet


	60. Yellow Hair and Green Eyes v2.1.1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to admit I went off in evil cackles for this section. That said I will happily entertain Diagon Alley ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overlap with corrected test  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto did the first part without hesitation and his three drops of blood formed his new name as well as his titles.  


>   
>  _Full Legal Name:_ Naruto Hadrian Orion Uzumaki-Namikaze-Potter  
>  _Short Form:_ Naruto Hadrian Orion Uzumaki  
>  _Nom de gur:_ Harry James Potter
> 
> ** Titles: **
> 
> **Wizarding Titles:**  
>  Savior of the Wizarding World  
>  Chosen One  
>  Lord Potter(Unclaimed)  
>  Lord Black(Unclaimed)  
>  Lord Peverell(Heir Battle - Unclaimed)  
>  Lord Gaunt(Heir Battle - Unclaimed)  
>  Lord Slytherin(Heir Battle - Unclaimed)
> 
> **Titles of the Elemental Nations:**  
>  Nanadaime Hokage  
>  Head of Uzumaki Clan  
>  Konoha's Orange Hokage  
>  Son of the Yellow Flash  
>  Kyubi Jinchuriki  
>  Hero of the Hidden Leaf  
>  Boy of Miracles  
>  Number One Unpredictable Ninja  
>  Child of Prophecy  
>  Noisy Ninja  
>  Son of the Sage of Six Path's - Asura: Reincarnated  
>  Friend of the Tailed Beasts  
>  Toad Sage  
> 

  
"Ah, so the merge even shows up on magic tests," Naruto said with a knowing grin and a nod of satisfaction. The other two just stared at him in shock. Kyubi chuckled darkly and sent out a small pulse of chakra to supercharge the small amount of blood, making a list of abilities appear.  


>   
>  ** Abilities: **
> 
> **Wizarding Abilities:**  
>  Parseltongue (Horcrux contribution)  
>  Partial Metamorphmagi (Hair Length/Color)  
>  Enhanced Healing - Active
> 
> **Shinobi Abilities:**  
>  Uzumaki Chakra  
>  Uzumaki Stamina  
>  Kyubi Jinchuriki Attribute: Advanced Healing - Partially Inactive, may depend on mood of Kyubi  
>  Toad Sage Mode - Locked, needs remastery with Toad Sage and Toad Summoning Contract  
>  Sage of Six Paths Mode - Locked, needs remastery  
>  Nine-Tails Chakra Mode - Partially Locked, version 1  & 2 released  
>  Kurama Mode - Locked, needs active cooperation and permission of Kyubi  
>  Tailed Beast Mode - Locked, needs near death experience  
>  Toad Summoning Contract - Broken, no longer attainable  
> 

  
"Well fuck, I really am back at academy level. Ah man, I'm going to have to retrain in everything. Not that I wouldn't have had to any way with this new body but still..." Naruto said, trailing off into stumped yet thoughtful silence, shocking the other two back into motion.

"Nanadaime, you have been missing for enough time that you were believed dead yet the Kyubi did not reappear as it would had you died and the seal broke. According to our records it has been 25 years since you were last seen. Iruka Umino accepted the Hokage position in honor of you once Sasuke Uchiha broke the illusion attached to the moon and disappeared. Apparently, the consensus was that there was need of a teacher to act as leader to help avoid renewing the conflict as you were not there to fulfill your duties. You were declared dead and given honors. The peace you forged through the survivors still holds today," Griphook explained very carefully. This warrior turned boy was greatly respected by his people and there would be shock waves at his discovery much less of his merging with the Potter Heir.

"I'm glad they lived past what happened to me," Naruto grinned happily, only to receive a mental whack from his Kitsune tenant.

"The goblin nation requests permission to send news of your survival to the Kages of the Elemental Nations," Griphook said formally.

"Eh, do you have to?" Naruto asked, doing his best to give the goblin puppy dog eyes.

"To not do so could cause war," Griphook said firmly, brooking no argument.

"Fine, but make sure its as secure as you can make it. Tell them it is a gift of a SSS-rank secret in congratulations or something. If they've moved on without me then that's a good thing since messing with time traveling to the past is generally a bad idea. Also... I'm basically untrained again," Naruto's last words were sheepish but he knew that the warrior across from him understood. He was incredibly vulnerable and if his enemies heard about it there was no telling if he would survive to the end of the week.

"We understand your concern and promise the utmost confidentiality," Griphook promised sincerely.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" McGonagall asked in complete bewilderment.

"Someone merged Konoha's Orange Hokage with young Mr. Potter. They are now one and the same person," Griphook explained, gesturing at Naruto who waved Hello sheepishly. "His friends and allies have been looking for him since he disappeared nearly 25 years ago. He was a trained and well respected warrior not only among his own people but also gained respect among the goblins. He disappeared before we could find a way to contact him and offer our aid in the conflict he was fighting. The merging of the two has combined their memories..."

"And bodies (sort of), and minds, and spirits," Naruto put in sheepishly. "I've still got Kyubi."

-Brat, repeat after me so that the goblin can understand. I, Kurama Kitsune, Nine-Tailed Beast and son of the Sage of Six Paths do recognize this kit as my child and heir,- Kurama ordered. He took the extra step of assuming temporary control of Naruto's vocal cords and mouth to make sure everything was said consequentially deepening Naruto's voice into a growling thunder temporarily.

"I, Kurama Kitsune, Nine-Tailed Beast and son of the Sage of Six Paths do recognize this kit as my child and heir," Naruto rumbled in the voice of Kyubi, his eyes wide in shock. The moment he regained control of his own mouth and tongue he started cursing in Japanese before finally switching back to English with a final "Stupid fucking fox!"

Evil laughter echoed through his mind and he knew that whatever had just happened was something that would forever change his life, sending a shiver of ice down his spine. Stupid Fox.

They all watched as the title: _Child and Heir of the Kyubi no Kitsune_ added itself to the list. While Kitsune became his last name moving the other last names back into individual names as alternate middle or last names for use in his short form. Consequentially, his full name became: _Naruto Hadrian Orion Uzumaki Namikaze Potter Kitsune_ while his short name became: _Naruto Hadrian Orion Kitsune_.

"Well, that changes a few things," Griphook said shakily. "I will personally see to the audit of your accounts Kitsune-sama. Is there anything I can aid in obtaining for you or any service you might inquire about?"

"I could do with some proper Shinobi gear," Naruto muttered sulkily, still put out while the fox continued to laugh madly in the back of his mind.

"I will add the request to the announcement of your return and ask our smiths if they would be willing to forge you weapons. You say that your skills have vanished in the merger?" Griphook asked carefully, making a note of the request.

"Yeah, my body reverted to academy level so I only retained the mental disciplines and knowledge, well except for Kyubi coming along for the ride. Though I haven't checked the seal yet. I should probably do that. Of course since we're friends now and he has apparently adopted me he wont try anything possession wise unless someone else is trying to screw with us," Naruto said thoughtfully. "Since I was basically sabotaged the last time around on the orders of the stupid council I had to work out a lot of things myself. Now that I know what works and what doesn't I'll have a better idea of how to train to a proper level. There is also this magic that I'm supposed to go to school for and I don't know what I need in regards to that or how it will interact with chakra manipulation. Will I have to pick one or the other? Or can I train both of them?"

"Who is your current guardian?" Griphook asked seriously.

"I am," McGonagall admitted, bewildered. She had no clue what was going on or what was being discussed. It made her a bit nervous, especially since she technically had guardianship of this young man who both was and was not the child of her favorite students Lily and James.

"May I see the paperwork? I presume you haven't filed it yet," Griphook asked politely. McGonagall handed it over and upon seeing which set of guardianship transfer papers she had used broke into a wide toothy grin. A quick word in gobbledygook into a communication ring had someone dashing in a new set of paperwork as well refreshments. "Professor McGonagall, due to the unique situation Mr. Kitsune nee Potter will need extra training which is mostly unavailable in the British Wizarding World. He can self train using his previous memories but that does not give him the normal student-teacher safety net. That said he has responsibilities in Asia which will need to be met at some point, including the revitalization of his Clan. Clan's are their equivalent of a wizarding Lordship."

"I understand so far," McGonagall said suspiciously. Griphook nodded and continued, both clients watching him warily.

"As it is clear due to his fame status and other factors that powerful figures in both Asia and the Wizarding World would seek to control him I am invoking a goblin covenant with you. On the publicly accessible official papers you will remain his guardian but on the real ones the goblin nation and the Gringotts Clan in particular will take on his guardianship. This will prevent a potential war and allow for him to receive the correct training that his unique abilities require to be safe on all fronts. His Kitsune training will likely evolve in the form of varying levels of pranks which will be employed nearly everywhere he goes. His shinobi training is somewhat covered by his memories of previous training. Though Gringotts will be supplying him with necessary gear and guidance we can not be seen to be in control of him with his status as Harry James Potter. Doing so would likely cause another war between our peoples yet allowing the wizards to keep control of him in any fashion would likely result in a different war with the people of the Elemental Nations. You will be handsomely compensated for entering this joint guardianship with the goblin nation and listed as friend of the goblin race. Upon arrival the likely representative to be sent to confirm his presence will receive mentor or secondary guardian status thus giving him a guardian in each concerned community," Griphook explained patiently.

"I hate politics," Naruto muttered in resignation. Kurama hummed thoughtfully in the back of his mind but didn't say anything.

"Even if I agree how would we explain why I have guardianship?" McGonagall asked warily.

"You accidentally provided the wrong guardianship papers when accepting him from his unwanting relatives, instead providing adoption papers. As you already have had children and raised them there is no threat to the succession or survival of your family. We would provide the official adoption paperwork and file them. It would be up to the two of you if you wish to blood adopt him as well," Griphook summarized.

"Blood adopt?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A potion, medicine, that allows you to take on the bloodline of the adopting parent so that you are not only their child legally but in fact as your blood would show them as your parent," Griphook clarified. "It does not replace the original parentage unless you use the specific formula that does so thus granting a third parent, just as your merge gave you four parents. In this case you would have five parents should she accept. This will give you an extra layer of protection and a family to call on should the need arise, Lord Hokage."

Naruto pondered this and reluctantly nodded. He could see the practical points in that and wistfully hoped that if she adopted him he would actually _be_ part of the family and accepted by the rest of the McGonagall Clan. Being an orphan twice over wasn't fun.

"If I blood adopt him than I would in truth be his mother and would insist on fulfilling those duties," McGonagall pointed out stoutly. If she was going to do this she would to it the right way and wholeheartedly.

"Indeed and that would be taken into account should you choose that route. We are willing to take the blame of suggesting it should someone object. Perhaps we would use the odd movements on his accounts as justification knowing that you are an honorable woman? Even if there is no strange movement in his accounts we can manufacture it at need," Griphook suggested slyly. Oh how the wizarding world would be in for a shock and those high in wizarding power would weep and curse for the loss of control over this young warrior!

"I agree with your proposal and request the use of a blood adoption potion," McGonagall said formally.

"It will be done. By the end of today your account status and personal status with Gringotts will be corrected. You may now request special services and extra training as a member of the goblin people since you are choosing to adopt one of ours honorably to keep thieves and traitors from his back as he grows. Due to your age, Professor McGonagall, you will not be required to fulfill any of the combat training that any member of the goblin nation must under go. I welcome you brother and sister to the Gringotts Clan," Griphook said formally, his face split by a toothy grin.

Naruto and McGonagall nodded solemnly in response before breaking into their own smiles. The blood adoption proceeded without issue and the Inheritance test was performed a second time, creating an official yet crazy family tree for Naruto as it listed his Shinobi heritage with his Wizarding heritage. There were no further changes in his title but McGonagall was added to the list of last names next to Potter making his full legal name: _Naruto Hadrian Orion Uzumaki Namikaze Potter McGonagall Kitsune_.

"We need to take you to St. Mungeos for a check up and get your things for school as well as your uniforms," McGonagall call me Minerva said thoughtfully.

"Ah someone already checked me over and Kyubi was interested. So when they found problems he kinda got upset and started healing me. I think he's still fixing bits and pieces," Naruto said sheepishly. A sharp pain in his eyes had him saying "OW!" as he ripped the hideous glasses free and rubbed furiously at his green eyes. When he blinked them and looked back at the other two he cried jubilantly. "Yes! No more four-eyes! No more stupid glasses that don't even work right!"

They found his sudden victory dance highly amusing and his sudden healing a sharp reminder of Kurama's presence.

-Kit, tell them that I don't want any magic intruding while I fix the things those Dursleys broke and mangled,- Kurama ordered absently as he finally had the chance to go to town on the various internal injuries Naruto's body had received over the years, helped along by the blood adoption potion as a catalyst.

"He said he doesn't want any extra magic messing with what he's healing. I think he's using the blood adoption to fix a bunch of things fast that would usually take him a lot more time to mess with," Naruto obediently conveyed.

"Understood," Griphook agreed in complete understanding. Minerva reluctantly nodded her own agreement.

"Then I suppose we should leave your clothes for last or another day so that if your body changes to greatly we won't have to buy you two separate wardrobes," Minerva said with a pained chuckle. She had a good idea now that his previous guardians should be brought up on charges for hurting him but wasn't sure she could successfully get it done. A quiet word to Griphook while Naruto continued celebrating had Killing Intent filling the room which was quickly hidden and brought the strawberry blond sharply back to reality.

"No need to worry young warrior. I was merely informed of something that needs looking into," Griphook said, waving away the shinobi's sudden concern.

"Alright," Naruto reluctantly agreed. A quick collection of funds and they left the bank for their shopping.

Griphook wasted no time in sending off the message to the Kages and ordering that the security records be used to make a self adjusting wardrobe for Naruto. The complete wardrobe would include a full Hogwarts uniform set and with discrete armoring and weapons locations. This young warrior would not be lost to them due to the foolishness of wizards!

In Diagon Alley Minerva found that healing changes or not she could not abide seeing her new son in rags any longer. As a result she marched him straight into Madam Malkins and made him pick out new clothing to wear immediately as well as a back up set followed by going to the boot maker down the way. Thus she was exposed to his puzzling need to have orange in his wardrobe. Fearing that her son had the fashion sense of Albus she asked why. This exposed her to the tale of how in his shinobi life the Anbu had gifted him an entire wardrobe of Orange jumpsuits. This of course was thought to be because at the time the shopkeepers wouldn't sell him clothing or would mark it so high for him as to be out of range of his meager allowance. Which led to his explaining about the Elemental Nations and the system of Hidden Villages as well as what exactly a Hokage was. Thus dressed far more appropriately they braved the other shops for his school supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further Story Notes:
> 
> %  
> "Harry must go back to the Dursleys to keep up the blood wards which have kept him safe for so long," Dumbledore insisted. The old man kept using the name he had propped up as his link to Voldemort's defeat and fame. Naruto wasn't pleased at the continual insistence that his name was _Harry_ , not Hadrian or Naruto but _Harry_.
> 
> "You mean the weird dissolving feeling thing that happened when they abandoned me at the zoo? The energy thing that was cut from them and fixed the part that was supposed to be protecting me but was shaped wrong? They don't seem to remember leaving me at the zoo either," Naruto asked innocently in his best clueless child voice. The teachers stared at him in shock and Snape had the beginnings of a vicious snarl forming on his face as he turned a thunderous expression towards Dumbledore.
> 
> "He can't. When I informed them of his need to attend school they signed over guardianship to me, except that I had brought along the wrong paperwork. As a result I adopted him before taking him to the bank to withdraw funds for his school things. The goblins insisted I complete the adoption with a blood adoption potion as there had been suspicious movement in his accounts and associated accounts. I did so and ordered an audit. I haven't heard back from them at all yet so they must be working through a great deal of paperwork. I will not be sending my son away to people who would throw him away as they already have once, in front of him no less. At least his cousin seemed to have some affection for him if only newly born," Minerva informed them all smugly, nipping the entire argument in the bud.
> 
> Without further need to keep up the charade that they didn't know each other beyond school, ending the grand prank, Naruto stood up and bowed to his mother. 
> 
> "Mother, may I go back to my friends and homework now?" Naruto's voice was all innocence for all that he was cackling in evil pranking satisfaction inside. Minerva gave him a knowing look and shooed him on his way. He was gone before anyone else could say a word.
> 
>  
> 
> %  
> Naruto stuck as Harry Potter because Dursleys accidentally killed him just before letter arrives? Merge with Harry's memories/be Harry but woke with Naruto/Fox merged? Hair bleeds to bright yellow?
> 
> Who found him? Muggle gov? MI5? Muggleborn attached to muggle gov? Order member? Death Eater? Dark supporter? King/Queen's agent?
> 
> ID Snape as source of info (moves like shinobi) and corner him before building alliance with him?
> 
> %  
> 1st year, use Time skips to help advance, no known pairings yet


	61. Yellow Hair and Green Eyes v2.1.1.1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugahhuney is now collaborating with me on this and will be listed as co-author upon separate posting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor over lap but expanded it a little from last posting.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

In Diagon Alley Minerva found that healing changes or not she could not abide seeing her new son in rags any longer. As a result she marched him straight into Madam Malkins and made him pick out new clothing to wear immediately as well as a back up set followed by going to the boot maker down the way. Thus she was exposed to his puzzling need to have orange in his wardrobe, fearing that her son had the fashion sense of Albus she asked why. This exposed her to the tale of how in his shinobi life the Anbu had gifted him an entire wardrobe of Orange jumpsuits. This of course was thought to be because at the time the shopkeepers wouldn't sell him clothing or would mark it so high for him as to be out of range of his meager allowance. He, of course, later discovered that he had gotten too good at evading his protective detail and this was their attempt to not only clothe him properly but to keep better track of him. No one had anticipated that it would only force him to advance his stealth and pranking skills to epic levels or make it his favorite color. Which led to his explaining about the Elemental Nations and the system of Hidden Villages as well as what exactly a Hokage was. Thus dressed far more appropriately they braved the other shops for his school supplies.

In one store Minerva caught him selecting a bottle of fire-whiskey and snatched it out of his hand, scolding him. It was at that point that Naruto regretfully explained to his new mother the harsh reality of shinobi life, finally realizing that she was a civilian. Her stern demeanor had fooled him and he needed her to understand exactly why he may have to do some things that would horrify her and give them both nightmares.

"Shinobi almost never live to see old age. When we receive our forehead protectors we are declared adults in every sense of the word. Old enough to kill, is old enough to drink and to fuck. There is a certain physical age and a certain rank barrier that prevents exploitation. You must be 16 or be in a previously established relationship such as an arranged marriage to have a relationship with someone more than a few years older than you. Or for a relationship between a lesser ranked shinobi and a higher ranked one the lower ranked shinobi must be at least Chunnin or in a previously established relationship. Breaking these silent rules have serious consequences because it can lead to harm for not only the rest of the shinobi forces but the village as a whole. For civilians they must be of roughly equal age until reaching the legal adult age or in an established relationship. Which is not so different for shinobi only relationships. The real problems come from trying to have a relationship between nations or Hidden Villages without sanction from your superiors or it being a political ploy," Naruto explained softly. He had pulled her to a quiet corner of the store and done his best to assure their privacy. 

At her shocked stare he gave a sad smile and contained his explanation. "As Hokage I am... was the leader of my village and general to her shinobi forces. I have fought, I have killed, and I have utterly destroyed other shinobi. The packet the goblins gave me was a summary of your war and my own importance to that war. If I am attacked or forced to fight I will use _all_ of my skills and while I will try to spare life when possible I recognize that it will truly be _war_ and I will once more be forced to kill. As my Okaa-san, mother, you will be a target as will the rest of the Clan. I will teach those I can the way of the shinobi so that more of them may survive or at least use their lives to guard the rest. There is no such thing as a bloodless war nor a short victorious one. My nindo, way of the ninja, is to always keep my word and to keep those closest to me as safe and happy as possible. Do not worry, I will bring honor to our clan."

A gentle kiss on her cheek, quickly stolen with a light jump, had her blushing and pulling him into her side for a fierce hug. No more was said about it as they finished their shopping.

"As we agreed Mr. Kitsune you will select two wands, one for each of your unique personalities. I am to know what wands you obtain and if you need to replace them for any reason. I am also requiring you as my ward to keep them on you in holsters at all times. To that end I will buy you dragon leather holsters charmed so that they will not come off except for the one who placed them. They will each have self cleaning charms, impervious charms, and indestructible charms to prevent them from being ruined by the adventures that every young boy gets up to. Indeed they will stand up to the beating that an Auror or Unspeakable might put them through and I have known them to survive multiple wars to be passed down through at least three generations of family, provided the charms are renewed at the appropriate times. I will however allow you to select them and a back up for each," Minerva instructed as if they were continuing a conversation started outside the shop.

Olivander popped out of his usual hiding place in clear curiosity to observe the pair of new customers, noting the word ward and the lack of parents with the Professor. He didn't bother with the spooky mystical impression act as he would with others since he didn't want to be on the wrong end of the woman's wand.

"Hello!" the small strawberry blond boy with red highlights greeted cheerfully.

The youth acted as if he'd known where the older man was the entire time. A few bangs moved, revealing a jagged lightning scar that made Olivander wonder if this was Harry Potter under another name. He also wondered if he could get out of giving the young man the brother wand of the Dark Lord before remembering that he had to at least try or the consequences would be dire for him. Though the obvious lack of resemblance to his parents amused the wandmaker greatly as it would throw old Albus into a tizzy and ruin the image he had been building around the boy for years.

"There is a specific wand the Headmaster wants you to try Mr. Potter. From what little I have observed since you entered the shop I don't think it will fit you and the wand truly chooses the wizard. I would ask you to try the selected wand first and if it fits you I will allow you to take it with you free of charge along with whichever wand is chosen as your second. I will also not report your second wand to anyone, Ministry, Death Eater, or Hogwarts Staff included. I will leave that up to your discretion, as it should always be. Do you accept my terms?" Olivander offered genially.

"Why?" Naruto asked with borderline playful suspicion.

"I can tell that you will not suffer to be controlled or suffer fools to even try. You are clearly honorable yet I sense an air of mischief about you that matches with what Professor McGonagall called you... Kitsune. You are, from what I can see, very like those fabled magical creatures and I have no wish to be on the wrong end of your pranks," Olivander admitted with obvious amusement. "Though I would dearly like to see what you plan to pull on the old meddler. Alas, I am not a student or teacher at Hogwarts to enjoy the show you are certain to put on."

"Alright," Naruto agreed cheerfully. Kurama started laughing madly in the back of his head, making the boy wince briefly at the force of his friend's amusement.

"Kurama stop giving Naruto a headache, you'll get your turn to try for a wand once Naruto has his," Minerva scolded, earning a surprised look from Olivander.

"I've got two people in one body?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Olivander laughed and congratulated them on the clever ploy to get a back up wand, obviously not believing them but willing to officially play along, before turning and fetching the brother wand to Voldemort. The moment that Naruto touched it Kurama noticed the increased activity in the nasty thing hiding in his brat's scar. A moment later he cut the connection to the nerves in the hand holding the wand, forcing his brat to drop it just as it sparked gold and silver.

-I'm gonna have to eat the stupid thing sooner than I thought,- Kurama grumbled in clear irritation as he eyed the blob of strangeness warily.

"Apparently, the wand is willing but you are not. How very odd. Well, as promised you may select two. I will start pulling the wands for you to test," Olivander said giving both Naruto and the wand odd looks before carefully retrieving the fallen wand and returning it to its box and shelf.

-This is going to take forever,- Kurama grumbled.

-Got a better way?- Naruto shot back sarcastically.

-Yes, actually,- Kurama said smugly before starting to gather his chakra.

-Stupid fox what are you...- Naruto started to complain only to be cut off by a deafening mental roar that he felt to his very bones as chakra flowed from him like water.

The young shinobi could very clearly feel that it was a mix of his and the fox's chakra forming in a pattern that mimicked powerful nature chakra and completely neutral to boot. The chakra was so thick in the air that it formed a bluish colored mist that had tentacles which plucked boxes from all over the store, laying them in two separate piles as the three humans watched in shock and awe. A total of seven wands were selected, a group of four and a group of three, held aloft by the flowing chakra. In the group of three there was one made of Acacia wood, one of Beech wood, and Minerva's own Fir wand which had slipped from her sleeve to join the others in flight. In the second group there was one of Ash, one of Hornbeam, one of Cherry, and one of Cedar.

For a moment of perfect stillness that caught everyone's breath nothing happened then they slid into two flower shapes, wand tips nearly touching in the center to flow outwards as petals. Then they began to spin in a whirlpool like fashion, faster and faster and _faster_ until they were a blur. When they started to slow down, giving more solid form to the blur they found two wands floating calmly in mid air.

The one that had once been three wands was three distinct colors twisted into a smooth spiral shape all up and down its length. The handle though was carved in the shape of a sleeping lioness wrapped around a Phoenix feather. It measured out at 10" exactly.

The one which had been four separate wands on the other hand had a twisting intertwining pattern in the four colors of wood blending so as to seem like only one piece of wood was used in its creation. The handle mirrored that of a familiar Kunai that Naruto had once grown up using. A Kitsune was carved, tails streaming in mid run along its length past the handle all the way so that the lupine nose touched the tip and the tips of the tails stopped just short of the top of the handle. This one measured out at a touch beyond 11". Both new wands were works of art.

"I don't think you need two wands," Olivander choked out. The sight of the wand merging and the wands being offered to them separately was something he would never forget. It was also a very clear warning not to mess with the happy youth for he held immense power to terrify even the strongest of wizards. The old wandmaker had no idea he was facing the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune and an Uzumaki to boot, not that anyone telling him that would have made it any clearer to him.

"We are most certainly getting you a trunk with an extra room so that you can meditate in peace. I have no doubt that you will need it regularly and the castle can not be relied upon to have a quiet place for you to retreat to. A few extra galleons will save us the trouble in that regard," Minerva declared archly as she graciously accepted her newly crafted wand.

"Um... oops?" Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as he mentally cursed the laughing fox sharing his skull. He snatched his new wand out of the air, testing the balance as if it were an actual kunai before wandering over to the holsters along the wall and selecting one. A glance at his new mother and he selected a second one, taking them both over to be enchanted and pay for everything.

They quickly left and got the final thing Naruto needed, his trunk. It took a little convincing to get her to buy one with three storage compartments and three rooms once he understood her explanation about wizard space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I cover getting the trunk?  
> No Hedwig, sorry, but he might adopt the basilisk later


	62. Yellow Hair and Green Eyes v3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am moving it to a new posting as a graduated bunny after this update. That said you can scroll down to _*New Stuff*_ if you don't want to reread everything at once. Enjoy!  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Posting Address:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9990155/chapters/22307465
> 
> This is all on chapter 1 of the new posting. Chapter 2 is all new.

A dangerously skinny boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes dressed in rags woke to the sound of female screeching and banging on the small door next to him. It took him bolting upright in bed and hitting his head on the low ceiling as he instinctively tried to attack to realize he was in a small confined space.

"Ow!" the boy cried, rubbing at his suddenly sore head.

-Baka! pay attention!- a grumbling voice in his mind scolded.

"Baka fox, what the hell is going on?" the boy grumbled, completely unaware of his unusual changes.

-I don't know. All I know is that we finally finished off that moon bitch and then collapsed in exhaustion before waking up here. That and your body has changed, not only are you a shrimp again but you don't even have the same coloring,- the grumbling giant fox in the back of his mind growled in frustration.

"Nani?! That's not possible!" the boy protested fiercely.

"Boy! Get out here and make breakfast!" a loud male voice bellowed, accompanied by more pounding on the small door.

-Better play along for now,- the fox pointed out grudgingly. The boy grimaced but nodded his agreement. Small lungs drew in a deep breath of the chemical and dust tainted air of the small space before he pushed open the door and stepped out of the cupboard under the stairs.

The first thing that happened after stepping out of the cupboard was that a small boulder of flesh slammed him back into the cupboard with a cruel laugh, closing the door and leaving him in darkness.

"Well at least I've already got the baka fox on my side," the boy muttered in a mix of relief and happiness at not being alone that made the Kitsune fox chuckle in the back of his mind.

Already feeling sore he made himself successfully climb out of the cupboard this time only for reflexes he didn't have before to kick in. As a result he wasted no time in making breakfast for the skinny horse faced woman and the two overweight males waiting at the table. He found it most interesting that they eyed him like a highly dangerous captive shinobi having been put to work.

"No food for the day for slacking," the larger overweight male growled, swiping at him but missing with a slight movement on the boy's part.

The green eyed boy kept silent as he secretly observed all around him. Bits and pieces of memory both his and not his surfaced as he looked around while habitually standing in the corner like a servant as the oblivious family gorged themselves.

"Mrs. Figg broke her leg so we have to take the freak with us," the horse faced woman said apologetically.

"At least he was unable to ruin my Dudley's presents since we let him open them last night," the walrus man said consolingly.

-Naruto... these memories...- the fox started hesitantly.

-I know,- the boy said silently. -The kami must have decided to change things a bit. It looks like I am now both Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Potter Harry. It will probably take a while to integrate all of the memories and we need to start training immediately. At least Potter Harry has some activities that aren't that far from training. Though I get the feeling we are going to be doing a lot of D-rank missions without pay from the way these three are reacting to me.-

-Agreed. I will start working on repairs to your body and look for any bloodline limits you may have. As usual your chakra pool is immense and my chakra is bleeding into your coils. If we do this right the Kami may be willing to tell us what the fuck is going on,- the fox rumbled before turning away to start repairs on the badly battered body of his host, jailer, and friend.

The rest of the morning past in what he vaguely remembered was a typical fashion. Naruto cleaned up breakfast with several attempted whacks from various Dursleys and was threatened for good behavior as they all got in the car to go to the zoo. It wasn't until they got to the reptile house that things got interesting for the ninja turned wizard.

Naruto was the first to notice that the snakes were _talking_ and not only that he could understand them. It didn't matter to him that he could tell it was another language. The demonic fox sealed in his belly noted the occurrence and immediately went looking for the source hidden inside the body of his friend and partner. Finding the soul fragment in his scar was a shock but still not the weirdest thing either of them had needed to deal with over the years. With a heavy sigh the powerful Kitsune settled down to observe to partially contained soul fragment and see if he could copy the snake speaking ability into a new bloodline for his human container. 

A quick mental nudge told Naruto that his surly friend wanted him to see if he could speak as well as understand. Whichever it turned out to be both of them knew the talent would come in handy. They would just have to decide if they were going to try keeping it a secret or not, assuming the Kami would allow them to in the first place.

"~Sorry about the tub of lard. He bothers everyone except his parents,~" Naruto apologized to the snake that Dudley had been bothering.

"~You honor me Speaker,~" the serpent hissed, giving a bobbing bow to the green-eyed youth.

"~Nah, I just found out I could understand you guys and wanted to know if you could understand me too,~" Naruto said with a bright grin as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Dudley picked that moment to try and knock him to the floor with a body slam. Using the awareness of his surroundings refined by both Naruto and Harry he quick stepped backwards, letting the larger boy over balance and fall to the floor.

"He did something freaky again!" Dudley bawled from his place on the ground.

"How is taking a step backwards freaky?!" Naruto demanded incredulously.

"Boy!" the large man, that Naruto had gathered was his uncle, growled red faced.

"I didn't do anything except move!" Naruto protested. "Its not my fault he didn't stop when he tried to ram me. Most civilians aren't that clumsy, how was I supposed to know?"

"Vernon, the neighbors," his Aunt hissed in warning, glancing fearfully around at the crowded room.

"I will deal with you when we get home," Uncle Vernon fumed staring at him in obvious anger.

-Brat, from these new memories you just earned a beating and lost the pitiful amount of food they give you for more than a week,- the fox groaned. Neither of them were looking forwards to the pain or the time spent healing.

-Maybe I can turn that to my advantage,- Naruto mentally shot back.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Naruto challenged loudly, further drawing the attention of the people around them. Vernon's rough grab and yank on Naruto didn't help matters, getting the other people angry at his rough handling of an apparent child. What followed was protests following arguments with the people around them over his obvious mistreatment until Vernon threw up his hands in disgust.

"We never wanted the good for nothing freak any way. You people want him so badly, take him! We wash our hands of him," Vernon thundered. He turned on his heel and ushered his relieved and laughing family plus Dudley's friend out the door leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto felt something inside him shudder and dissolve away, leaving him confused and wondering if getting kicked out had been such a good idea after all.

"Despicable people, abandoning a child like that!" someone muttered in the angry crowd as Naruto was ushered away by a zoo employee. He was left alone in the children's lost and found area with a few other lost children and the employees that were tasked to watch them.

-Kit, whatever dissolved earlier had you linked somehow to those nasty people. It gave them some sort of protection but the part that would have given you protection as well was deformed. The power that went to protecting them has integrated with the protective seal that you apparently have and repaired the deformed portion. From what I can find and see of the seal you are somewhat important to someone since part of the activation is bloodline based while another part speaks of a life sacrificed. Whatever mess we are in will require us to train quickly,- the fox rumbled worriedly.

-So what rank do you figure this is and where do you place my current level?- Naruto asked curiously.

-From the complexity of the protective seal whatever mission this is is at least A-rank, possibly S-rank and your body is academy level,- the fox answered flatly. -You haven't done anything with chakra so I can't know your skills there yet but you can bet that you aren't much better than an academy student.-

Naruto cursed quietly before responding to his ever present companion. -Alright, training is top priority after staying alive and mostly undetected. I am not putting up with the same hateful crap as last time even if it causes trouble but otherwise we'll see what's happening before making a move. I get the feeling this isn't going to be a walk in the park.-

A mental rumbling laugh of agreement was the only thing to bother him as he took this time to observe, learn, and practice easily hidden training exercises. Hours later when most of the others had successfully been picked up by their parents Naruto was about half way through mastering the most basic chakra control technique. He was delighted that his previous experience was helping him remaster the basics in this new world.

An argument just outside of the room had him putting aside the exercise for later. Wondering what was going on he slipped up to the door and started to shamelessly eavesdrop.

"I don't care who you think you are but until I see some Identification buddy neither of you are going near that poor kid," the voice of a zoo employee Naruto vaguely remembered meeting earlier insisted. There was a sound of cloth and leather moving followed by plastic or something laminated being messed with before the employee gave short gasp. "Why in hell would your office be handling an abandoned kid?"

-That sounds far to much like root in this world for my liking,- the fox growled. Naruto nodded his silent agreement and wondered if he had enough Chakra control to use tree climbing so he could better hide or escape.

"We've been looking for him since he was kidnapped when his parents were murdered," a new voice answered.

-Definitely don't like the sound of that,- Naruto agreed with a mental grimace.

"Do you want the security footage?" the zoo employee offered helpfully.

"Someone else is pulling that. I have to get the boy somewhere safe before any of his enemies find out where he is," the new voice demurred firmly.

-Should we run?- Naruto asked his belly buddy in concern.

-We might not get away and finding what we need could be a problem. Let them think you are a simple civilian child. After you've remastered tree walking it will be child's play to escape. Besides, as far as we know they don't have sealing or know properly of chakra in this world,- the fox rumbled thoughtfully.

Before Naruto could shoot back a retort the door opened, revealing the zoo employee and the man they had heard talking. The new man was so utterly forgettable with what they now knew about this world that it set off alarm bells in both of them.

"Hey kid, someone's been looking for you," the zoo employee said. They didn't try to enter the room even as Naruto didn't bother backing away from the door or trying to hide his obvious eavesdropping.

"I don't know him," Naruto pointed out cautiously. He had unconsciously slipped into a mix between Harry's running stance and a Taijutsu stance he had known in his life as a ninja, a shinobi.

"Mr. Potter you were kidnapped after a failed assassination attempt that took the lives of both of your parents. Whatever was keeping you hidden from everyone, whether they meant you good or ill, broke today. Why? I don't know. What I do know is that finding you triggered a number of safety and security protocols. We need to get you out of here quickly, especially if the predicted memories have already been returned to you. Something I greatly suspect with your stance and generally mature, not to mention competent, reaction," the bland man explained after a careful study of his body.

"Oh? And whose memories do you think I have?" Naruto asked warily, not bothering to deny the second set of memories that had already started blending with his shinobi ones.

"I only know that you were a... Hokage," the man admitted, stumbling over the unfamiliar title.

The word prompted the captive Kitsune into sharing his brat's consciousness and bodily control. The process was so practiced and well known by the duo at this point that the transformation took but a moment. Naruto's left eye turned red with a slit pupil, his nails hardened and extended into short claws, even as his whisker marks reappeared on his cheeks as furrows in his flesh. This event badly startled both men but the proof of their courage was that neither ran.

"In whatever this world is I was born Potter Harry. The other set of memories and the skills I gained tell me that I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Jailer and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Nanadaime Hokage," Naruto informed them flatly. In this merged form he could feel not only how crap his control was but the sharing of body, mind, spirit, and chakra control with Kurama, the Kyubi, was _very_ helpful.

"Kyubi... that translates to Nine-tails? And Nanadaime is Seventh? I have no idea what Jinchuriki translates to..." the bland man double checked. "I recognized the reversal of family and personal names as common for Asian names versus our western form of introduction."

"Human Sacrifice," Naruto translated softly, pulling back the minimal force of Chakra they were emitting as much as possible. "Jinchuriki means Human Sacrifice."

"Well, that wasn't an expected memory set," the bland man admitted, while the hapless zoo keeper swore softly. "Or at least it isn't one of the few that were on the list I was given. You still need to come with me."

"Why? I get that there might be people after me but why do I need to go with _you_?" Naruto demanded suspiciously. He wasn't sure what technique had been used to make him admit who he was but damn did it make his skin itch. He suspected that had one of his more normal shinobi comrades been faced with whatever it was they would be sporting something like acid burns rather then a cross between a sunburn and an allergy rash. This was _not_ turning out well.

"Eh? Ah, I see. I didn't realize that you would have a poor reaction. The potion mist was only supposed to help you stay calm, not compromise you or harm you in any way. My apologies," the bland man admitted sheepishly. "We had no idea what sort of temperament or condition you might be in. Once we leave the first stop is a medical check then off to a safe place so that everything that we know about the situation can be explained."

"And after?" Naruto asked sourly.

"I suppose you live your life," the bland man shrugged. "We aren't exactly equipped to hold you if you don't want to help shinobi-san, or at least not that _I_ know of."

"Fair enough but no more trying to dose me with anything," Naruto insisted. -Kami, I must be insane to try taking on whatever this mess is with an _academy_ level body and chakra control.-

The Kyubi retreated from sharing his body, laughing all the way as the physical changes reverted. Neither mentioned or made any move to separate more than the barest amount necessary in case they had to merge fast or were otherwise double crossed. If they absolutely had to they could kill the man and bolt. As double edged as this opportunity was it was at least something and would buy them time to learn.

The way he was practically rushed out of the zoo said a lot about not only what they had been told but the potential threat level. Once they were in the car and moving the bland man relaxed somewhat, making Naruto realize exactly how bad his eyesight actually was.

-I am fixing it but your body is so ripped up it may be a while before I get to everything,- the Kitsune rumbled, completely disgruntled.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked casually, mentally thanking the fox and trusting him to prioritize what got fixed first matched with a warning. -Leave most of it for now. If we really aare getting a medical check there is no reason to give away our healing factor until we have to.-

The fox agreed immediately and stopped healing anything obvious focusing on things that tended to heal quickly on anyone. Just because he couldn't fix the other damage until after the exam didn't mean he couldn't fix anything to give his human a better chance.

"Ah, my apologies. I was more concerned with getting you out of there without having to find out your skills first hand that I forgot. My name is Brian and I'm with a special branch of the Britsh Army, Intelligence Division. As I said before we've been looking for you for a long time. Contrary to what you may have been told your parents were not only important for saving you and their status in the other community but your father also held a more normal title. As a result your kidnapping placed a strain on the relations between the other community and the higher levels of more normal society," the bland man explained.

"Wait, so you are telling me that my parents were _not_ drunks? Lovely, one more lie to chalk up to my so called relatives," Naruto said sourly, making his audience pause as he re-evaluated Naruto's information level.

"While neither of them were the best of people they were not drunks to my knowledge... perhaps I should be asking what you've been told rather then presuming you know something," the man suggested carefully.

"I was told that they were worthless, jobless, drunks that got another family killed when they killed themselves and gave me the scar on my forehead, leaving me with my relatives who didn't want me. What you are telling me is making me wonder if I am actually related to those... people," Naruto said warily, his eyes narrowed in thought. The knowledge of his parents in this world made him glad for the parents he had in the Hidden Leaf Village, even if both left him orphaned at an early age.

"So presume that you know nothing true about anything," the bland man concluded with a sigh. "In summary you should have been placed in crown protective custody to be raised by another family when your parents were murdered. Instead you were kidnapped soon after your parents died and you somehow managed to defend yourself. Whoever you were before you are now legally Hadrian Orion Potter but most people aware of your existence believe you to be Harry James Potter. In an act of desperation those in charge of finding you did something I am not cleared to know about. It was done to give you extra skills or the like so that you would either have a better chance of being found or at least surviving long enough to have children that could be found. I do know that it was considered to be irreversible. How much do you know about the community your parents were a part of?"

"Nothing, I wasn't aware they were part of another community," Naruto said flatly. He was putting his near constant practice of assimilating the memories of his shadow clones to good use during this little talk complete with flood of information. He was also wondering if he should risk escaping the car while it was still moving but discarded that quickly.

"You are what is called a wizard. You inherited a special potential to use an equally special energy from your parents called magic. What the energy actually may be is still unknown so the traditional term is still used. For obvious and less than obvious reasons the community of magic users is still hidden from the general public, separate with its own laws, government, and police force. Due to the events surrounding the death of your parents this community practically worships you as their savior. The so called magical government or Ministry of Magic is technically still subordinate to the crown but generally acts as though it answers to no one or, rarely, public opinion. Be expected to be used in political one-up-man-ship until you've learned to navigate their politics, which is something I can't brief you on unfortunately," the bland man explained apologetically.

"That's alright. I'll need to do my own checking later any way," Naruto assured him. The Kitsune hummed thoughtfully in the back of his mind as they pulled up to a nondescript building and were ushered inside to a mini hospital. The medical exam had everyone but Naruto furious as they documented the shear damage that had been done to him.

"Are you done getting your records? 'cuz the Kyubi has been fussing about wanting to fix it all. He keeps growling about not having a weak host," Naruto asked innocently.

"So there was a merging of body and not just mind?" the bland man asked with obvious interest as he took notes while the doctors ignored them in favor of arguing about what needed to be healed first.

-And spirit, you are both and nothing will separate us from Harry as we have become one... or at least the two of you brats have. I will have to eat the dark stain that lingers in the scar on your forehead later when we are safe,- Kurama rumbled thoughtfully.

"Kyubi says that we merged completely, even in spirit and that he has to eat the nasty thing hiding in my scar later," Naruto informed the man in a deceptively matter of fact tone.

"What do you need to do this healing?" the bland man asked, pen poised to write out the list.

"Raman, loads of food, a safe place to rest, and another one to practice. Oh and I'll need gear, Kunai, Shuriken, ninja wire, sealing scrolls, Fuinjutsu materials..." Naruto started listing off only to trail to a stop at the man's head shaking in dismay.

"I can get you throwing weapons but you won't be able to take them with you to the magical boarding school you have to attend in a little over a month and a half. I can get you books and maybe supplies to make your own scrolls and Fuinjutsu things but most of that _gear_ simply isn't available or doesn't exist," the bland man apologized. "The best I can do otherwise is make sure you get all the books and raw materials I can lay my hands on."

"So I have to make or find my own stuff huh? Let me tell you you aren't making any of this easy and aside from the skill/power boost I still have no idea why I'm even here," Naruto huffed.

-Kit, this may be for the best. We don't know what is available or what our opponents will use. We can learn about it at this school while acting the clueless civilian... properly this time,- Kurama chuckled evilly.

"Why do I have to attend this school?" Naruto asked in a softly dangerous tone, mentally warning the fox not to comment yet only to earn a chuckle in return.

"Because of the magic you inherited from your parents. Without at least basic training it will flare up erratically and put you as well as those around you in danger," the bland man explained simply. "You've likely already shown signs of having a powerful version of it considering that it is at least partly the reason you survived when the assassin tried to kill you after killing your parents. More than that I do not know but it greatly puzzles everyone who knows of that night. The same night in which you became famous for surviving while effectively ending the civil war at the time through the unknown removal of the leader of the rebels who had, incidentally, been going insane. Also, a word of warning, the school master at Hogwarts has been using your authority within the wizarding community. He is also greatly suspected by all who are not blinded by his fame and apparent benevolence to be the one who arranged you kidnapping and previous placement. We don't have the evidence to destroy his reputation enough so that we may remove him from control of the children or out of his multiple political positions. Its another reason we don't think we can give you certain information because he would know and likely act to control you. It doesn't help that he technically your guardian at the moment and we may not be able to get that changed."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked warily.

"The wizards have several spells they use to eliminate evidence of their presence and modify memories. To counter this we have been filming all of this and any medical records will be stored all over the world in both digital and hard copy form. This protocol has been in place for years and the locations are checked and reviewed regularly in various forms by designated memory holders. Expect to have to face such spells in light of your fame," the bland man informed him sympathetically. "The school master has also lead everyone to believe that not only are you treated like a prince complete with extra training but that you have been properly taught the customs of the wizarding community."

"Okay, I can work with all of that but it means lots of reading and research," Naruto muttered with a scowl. He had never been taught how to properly read in his life as a shinobi but his memories as Harry had him being punished for doing better than his so-called cousin in school. Needless to say this drastically reduced his ability to enjoy books and research. Being near constantly thrown out of the library for his Jinchuriki status had not helped in Konoha either though his brieef time as Hokage had actually helped with all the paperwork. He knew how to read and write properly he just hadn't really been given the chance to practice in this new body.

-Just be glad they were required to teach you properly this time as any other student instead of trying to constantly sabotage you under orders from the damn civilian council,- Kurama pointed out. He had followed his host's line of thought and memory without any problem.

Naruto silently conceded the point and remembered fondly his love of reading before his shinobi memories had surfaced and integrated with his Harry ones. May be he wouldn't mind the research and reading as much this time? He would have to wait and see. At least he had enough life experience to know that not all answers are contained in written records.

Neither Naruto nor Kurama had missed the warning about people trying to use them. They had no plans to allow such _handling_ for all they understood why Jiji-Sarutobi had needed to establish his loyalty to Konoha. Despite his continual mistreatment by most citizens he had still loved people there and the village had truly been his home.

"So what do you know about my parents? Discounting the obvious lie by the Dursleys, I know nothing about them and I haven't had a chance to go looking through my merged memories yet," Naruto asked a little to casually.

"The file we have on them is something I don't have full access to but from what I know your father was a bit of a bully and liked borderline cruel pranks. Your mother had some redeeming qualities but she was still convinced to throw away a years long friendship on the grounds that said friend was going evil and on the convincing word of the school master. She was otherwise a popular and pretty girl just as your father was popular, handsome, and rich. Both had matured somewhat after graduating school but not as much as they could have buffered by your father's wealth. Any faults were dismissed by most of the wizarding community when they died protecting you," the bland man summarized.

There was a commotion near the door before the room was inundated with red lights. Naruto saw the bland man drawing a gun even as they both went down blinding him in the blackness of unconsciousness. It was an unpleasant shock to wake back in the familiar cupboard under the stairs.

-Whoever it was tried to change your memories, which I protected. Whatever Jutsu they tried to use to identify you gave them an odd mix of your legal name here and the one you held in Kohona. From their actions they had no real idea who you are in either fashion and were working from obvious protocol. They already had the address of this wretched place so there had to be someone pulling their strings,- Kurama rumbled in obvious disgust.

-Then let the games begin,- Naruto thought back sardonically.

Kurama rumbled a laugh and started repairing the most dangerous damage done to his host's body, leaving the nasty thing in the scar for later as it was mostly contained. Both silently agreed that once they got to this school of magic they would be in a better position to figure out what the hell was going on and why they were so important to the major players. They would look underneath the underneath as they learned of this strange new world.

Over the next few days his treatment by the Dursleys was worse than usual and they caught the three grumbling about being forced to keep him. Neither of the bound duo was pleased at this but found they couldn't blame their nominal relatives for their grumpiness. Though they didn't appreciate the rougher treatment and lack of food in the least.

Kurama had gotten annoyed at his host's resistance to healing and lack of familiar features. As a result he made a few cosmetic changes while he worked on the various injuries that the Dursleys incurred, both new and old. By the time the week before July 31st arrived Naruto had his whisker marks back along with strawberry blond hair that bordered on actual pink. The Kitsune figured it was a decent balance between the hair colors of his brat's first parents to honor them. The thinly placed red highlights represented Lily while the untameability was an acknowledgement of James. Both of them had agreed that no matter who his parents had been as people in either world they needed to be acknowledged for their sacrifice for both sets had acted with honor in his protection.

Then the letter came.

At first neither Naruto nor Kurama could believe what they were seeing om the page for all that they had been briefed by the bland man. It wasn't just the blatant words of magic training that had them incredulous but also the fact that it was done so openly and in a way that anyone could read it. It really made them wonder at the sanity of these wizards for not even taking basic precautions or sending an actual person to explain the situation. In fact it bothered them so much that the Dursleys had time to notice he had gotten the letter and take it from him.

"You won't be going," Vernon told him flatly. "But you may have Dudley's second bedroom for your birthday. You'll move your things right away."

Which just set Dudley off and for the first time that any of them could remember his parents did not let him have his way. Naruto decided to take Dudley aside later and explain a few things about life, including why he got to keep the other boy's second bedroom.

"Dudley, do you want to know why I get the bedroom?" Naruto asked with an infuriating smirk. Vernon and Petunia were in the living room watching a sappy romance or reading.

"Why?" Dudley asked suspiciously.

"Its because they know what they are doing to me and teaching you is wrong. The way the letter was addressed spooked them and made them think we are being watched. Granted, we might be but I'm not sure that its a bad thing or a good thing either way. You see even when you don't tell on me I am getting all of your punishments. As much as you think they care about you they hate me and magic so much that they would rather turn you into as close to a human monster as possible than let you be nice to me or listen to me. How is that love? How is that anything but breaking a toy? I promise you that if you ever had magic they would treat you like they do me, I would be surprised if they didn't. You know what else? Your mum and mine were sisters and I got magic from _both_ my parents, that means that even if you never have magic your kids might. What will they do then? What will _you_ do then?" Naruto asked softly hoping he got his phrasing right to get through to his spoiled cousin.

Dudley gave him a suddenly pale look and bolted out the back door. He didn't come back until supper time and only a slight nod to his cousin matched with a lack of insults and swings told Naruto that he had gotten through. The newly strawberry blond boy, _not pink_ , breathed a sigh of relief.

The continuing flood of letters from the school though irked everyone in the house. Vernon finally got so fed up with the stupid letters that he dragged them into the car in an attempt to escape the insane pieces of parchment a week after they started arriving.

"Can't you use your... you know, to make them stop?" Dudley asked in a falsely snide tone and pleading eyes. His words almost caused his father to drive off the edge of the road in an apoptotic fit.

"Sorry, Dudley but I don't know how to use it. If I had been allowed to practice with it I might have been able to keep it in check and not needed training. I think the letters are insisting I get training so I don't hurt someone as I get older or get stronger. I think that's why they won't leave us alone unless I'm famous or important to them for some reason," Naruto said casually. His words jabbed at the two in the front seat subtly, knowing that his cousin was completely unaware of his status beyond unwanted Freak and cousin.

The original plan, as overheard by both boys, had been to stop for at least one night at a hotel before getting to whatever remote place that Vernon had picked as a bolt hole. That changed with Dudley's question and Naruto's answer so they got to the rock with the hut just before the storm hit rather than part way through the early deluge. Once the snack bits had been handed out for the various meals, with Naruto's being the smallest as usual, they settled down into their designated areas in the ramshackle building.

"Here, you need to have enough energy to keep your thing in control," Dudley said, shoving a third of his food into Naruto's hands and shocking him in the process.

"Thanks Dudley," Naruto whispered in complete sincerity. He had been punished a lot lately with a lack of food and was really feeling it despite what the fox and experience had done to lessen the immediate painful impact. The additional food, if rationed correctly to avoid getting sick, would keep him from collapsing to soon during this mad dash and whatever came after it.

Right at midnight as he was keeping the tradition he had started when he was only Harry of watching the clock there was a booming knock on the battered door of the hut. What followed was meeting Hagrid, Dudley giving into his sweet tooth only to get a pig's tail, and a name being put to the unknown face of the school master who was looking to be another Danzo.

Hagrid's actions and explanations had both Naruto and Kurama thinking _plant_ before downgrading it to _clueless plant_ after he blew up over the supposed insult to Dumbledore.

"I'm not going with you. You aren't even a teacher so why shouldn't I think you were trying to kidnap me?" Naruto said belligerently, his eyes flat in calculation. The idea was to force someone with more information/authority to come and talk to him but sending the giant man away was a serious risk. "Besides if you're willing to give my cousin a tail what's to stop you from doing something to _me_?"

Hagrid was clearly stumped. Naruto completely ignored the looks of shock mixed with dismay, horror, and a vague satisfaction from the adult Dursleys. Dudley was too focused on having a new tail to think of anything else.

"But I wouldn' do th'at!" Hagrid protested.

"You don't have any ID, you could be lying, you did something weird to my cousin, and I'm going to be punished for you even being here. Its obvious that you aren't qualified to teach anything, especially since you already admitted that you weren't supposed to do magic. Which means that _I_ would get in even more trouble for helping you than what I will just for you being here and not normal. Nothing you say is adding up and you're obviously dangerous. Aside from what you did to Dudley I have no proof you are who you say you are," Naruto said flatly.

"Boy?" Vernon asked in confusion as Dudley hid behind his parents.

"You're always going on about me being a burden but you keep me sort of protected any way. If I go with him without any proof or ID then someone may come and get Dudley too," Naruto pointed out reasonably. That hardened the resolve of his Aunt and Uncle. What followed was an epic scolding and shouting match that eventually drove the large man away, back out into the storm.

"Can you fix it?" Dudley asked in panic, gesturing at his tail.

"No, but I bet whoever comes to get me next can," Naruto said cheerfully. "This way I get someone competent and you guys get someone to talk to seriously about all of this."

"You didn't go on purpose so that they have to come and fix it?" Dudley said in awe before his parents could finish spluttering in indignation at being used.

"Partly," Naruto agreed but didn't bother to elaborate. Eventually, they all went back to whatever passed for their bed in the ramshackle hut. He still officially lost his food privileges for the next three days and a silent agreement formed with a single glance between the boys so that Naruto wouldn't actually be without food during that time.

The next morning, at an actually decent hour, someone knocked politely on the door. This caused it to fall once more to the floor, nearly squashing Naruto, because of the way Hagrid had broken it the night before. On the other side of the door they found a regal old woman in a full length tartan dress who introduced herself as Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"I do apologize for Hagrid's visit. For some strange reason the Headmaster insisted on him coming to pick up Mr. Potter rather than following protocol as a muggle raised potential student. Normally, anyone raised in the muggle world is spoken to by the Headmaster, Deputy Headmaster, or one of the four Heads of House who are rather like dorm mothers. I will never understand that man. He's strange even for one of our more eccentric members of our community," McGonagall complained.

"Do you have ID and can you fix Dudley? The other guy gave him a tail," Naruto said promptly, dismaying everyone else in the room and amusing the Kitsune stuck inside his belly greatly.

"Let me see," McGonagall instructed wearily. Dudley, now trusting Naruto somewhat, showed her the pig's tail. A silent swish of her wand and he was back to normal, much to the relief of the Dursleys. "I will have to do something about that when I get back. Hagrid was expelled and while he has enough training to keep from hurting someone he isn't actually allowed to practice magic because he never got his certification. I wonder where he hid whatever he used as a wand?"

"It was a pink umbrella," Naruto offered with a wrinkled nose of distaste.

"Thank you young man. I apologize for the actions of our grounds keeper... er, is this your normal residence?" McGonagall asked in concern.

"Nope, the flood of letters just spooked Uncle Vernon and they don't want me going to magic school. He's already sworn that they won't pay for it," Naruto informed her, cheerfully tossing his Uncle under the bus so to speak.

"At least you got a bedroom out of the first letter. I bet that your cupboard was getting a bit small," Dudley pointed out, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't supposed to mention Naruto's mistreatment in front of anyone outside the family.

"Cupboard?" McGonagall asked in a stunned voice.

"Its nothing, the boy just likes hiding in there. He has a proper bedroom," Vernon said. The _now_ went unspoken. Naruto knew better than to contradict the large man, he was already on too short rations already and couldn't risk being hurt on top of it.

"Well Mr. Potter, your Uncle doesn't have to pay since your parents pre-paid for your seven years at Hogwarts and your trust fund should easily cover any supplies and books. I bet your Aunt and Uncle get a stipend from your parent's estate to help take care of you. That said you will have to give up those clothes, no matter how much you may like them, and wear a uniform and properly mended casual clothes on weekends. Is there anything you would like to ask? Or has Petunia already covered your questions about Hogwarts since I distinctly remember her sister frequently writing home when she attended as one of the students?" McGonagall asked politely. She knew how rough teenagers could be on their favorite clothes. While she hadn't ever seen a set that had gotten as bad as what Harry was wearing, all stretched, stained, and torn but lovingly repaired, she knew it was possible. She also didn't want to yet face the fact that her original instincts on that night had been right and that Harry had not been well treated for the last ten years.

"I want none of this nonsense in my home! Boy, if you go to that school you are never again welcome in our home!" Vernon declared stubbornly. "We've never seen even one penny for taking care of that abomination and we wouldn't take it to keep him even if we had!"

"Very well. This isn't the first time for such a thing to happen. I am afraid that every young witch or wizard must have _some_ training or they become a danger to one and all as their magic attempts to help or protect them. As such you will need to sign these papers so that I have the authority as his temporary guardian to find him a home and get him medical care," Minerva told them. Her righteous anger simmered deep in her gut, already on the edge of outright fury but for being ruthlessly strangled. She promptly produced the appropriate Ministry and muggle paperwork, feeling heartsick but glad that they hadn't tried to kill him before she even got to meet him.

"We'll never see the little monster again?" Petunia asked suspiciously. She had some vague notion left over from the previous memory modification that they had tried getting rid of him before and it hadn't worked.

"Certainly, not if I can help it!" McGonagall huffed indignantly. She made a mental note to go over the basics of the Wizarding World, Harry's role in it, and the basics of Hogwarts.

The papers were signed with obvious glee as Naruto watched on impassively, unnerving the witch greatly.

"Mr. Potter is there anything you would like to retrieve and if so where is it so that we may fetch it?" McGonagall asked politely.

"I snuck my toys and drawing pad into Dudley's bag," Naruto said happily. He quickly retrieved the broken toy soldier, half mangled drawing pad with pencil stubs, battered spinning top, and bits of string with beads to show her. When his memories had merged they were still precious to him as parts of his second childhood and solace in the dark of his cupboard.

"Any clothes?" McGonagall asked uncertainly. Naruto shook his head meekly, much to Kurama's amusement. Her lips thinned until they were nearly gone as her temper finally showed its head. The vicious glare she sent at Petunia and Vernon could have stripped paint but Dudley's fetching of his favorite jacket and shoving it into Naruto's arms earned him a smile from both magic users.

"Thanks Dudley!" Naruto thanked him with a wide happy grin. He knew that the jacket would be able to last him well into adulthood with its nice leather and large size. It even had an embroidered dark orange flame logo on the back that he planned to supplement with the Uzumaki Clan spiral once he got some leather working tools.

"You made sure that guy didn't try to hurt me and taught me how to not get caught by his trap," Dudley ad-libbed, much to his parent's shock. "I owe you at least a good jacket that will keep you from getting caught on fences when rescuing people."

"You said you didn't want them to know," Naruto pointed out, eyeing the elder Dursleys warily as if the fictional incident had actually happened.

"Yeah well, like you said they would have freaked about how you helped when the guy had about knocked you silly," Dudley informed/reminded him. He was referencing one of the many times Harry had a concussion that went untreated as part of their story. Naruto nodded and the two magic users left the hut.

"Now Mr. Potter you will have to hold tightly to me, apparation isn't exactly pleasant so don't be concerned if you get sick when we land. It just takes a bit of practice and feels infinitely better when you are the one in control of the trip," McGonagall warned as she took a firm hold of him in preparation for the trip. Naruto nodded silently and took hold of her waist with a death grip, hoping it wasn't as bad as some of the transport Jutsu's he had to deal with before.

A single step, a sucking of their bodies through a straw and they landed in the apparation zone in the back courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron. Naruto fought to keep what little food he had in his stomach in place. He knew it had been _really_ bad when his tenant went and fixed his nausea in a minor surge of chakra.

The two stayed put until both were silently sure that the other wasn't going to be sick before calmly stepping apart.

"As I said it takes some getting used too. Most magical means of transport do," McGonagall conceded. It took her but a moment to draw her wand and tap the sequence to enter Diagon Alley. It took several seconds afterwards for Naruto to comprehend what he was seeing and give her a face splitting grin of delight, acting like a proper eleven year old for once. "First stop the bank. Now, when we enter you need to be very respectful and understand that the goblins that run the bank are a warrior race. They do not hold wizards and witches in very high esteem for various reasons. Think of them like oh, honorable knights but much more fierce and blood thirsty. You greet them by offering a hopeful blessing of gold and/or bloodshed. The wording will need to come from you so that they know your greeting is honest."

"Thanks! I don't feel like being stabbed today," Naruto said in grateful appreciation.

McGonagall's amused smile told him that she hadn't taken his words seriously but as more of a joke. Since he'd meant it both ways it didn't bother him. He did make a mental note to be more careful about using shinobi humor around witches and wizards though.

Naruto noted the warning rhyme with great approval and respectfully bowed to the goblin guards as they passed, much to McGonagall's confusion and the goblin's delight. The entrance was in easy view of most tellers and every goblin that could took careful note of his respectful actions. They were subsequently given a slightly higher priority and collected by one of the tellers directly.

"I am Griphook, please come with me," Griphook, a gnarled goblin with the short stature and rough features of his kind, requested. McGonagall gave the goblin a look that said volumes about knowing something was unusual but silently followed with Naruto trailing behind her. They were led to a private conference room and all took a seat around a table.

"I am here as Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress escorting an incoming student," McGonagall said, gesturing for Naruto to introduce himself.

Naruto stood and bowed as one warrior to another, never loosing eye contact with the short warrior before speaking, "Hello. I can't introduce myself since my name is in a bit of confusion but I've been told I am called Harry Potter by many. May your gold ever grow, and the blood of your enemies forever stain your blade or turn to become true allies."

The other two were shocked for different reasons as Naruto retook his seat calmly.

"Well, we needed an inheritance test any way," McGonagall said faintly.

"As this will double as confirmation of Identity the price is cut in half, 25 Galleons," Griphook informed her politely. 

"This situation is a special case, take it from my vault. Also, you might want to audit the Potter accounts as I discovered this morning that his caretakers have received nothing for his care. I doubt he or his former guardians ever held his key and if they did they never used the money on him," McGonagall said firmly, regaining her equilibrium.

"Thank you for the warning," Griphook grunted. A quick call and they had a silver bowl, silver knife, and specially treated parchment for the inheritance test. "Three drops of blood on the parchment for Identity then 5 drops into the bowl before slowly pouring it over the same place that the three drops landed. The blood will become ink and list out your family tree."

"Er, that might go just a bit strange. Odd things happen around me," Naruto warned with a nervous laugh. Griphook nodded his acknowledgement of the warning and indicated for him to proceed.

Naruto did the first part without hesitation and his three drops of blood formed his new name as well as his titles.  


>   
>  _Full Legal Name:_ Naruto Hadrian Orion Uzumaki-Namikaze-Potter  
>  _Short Form:_ Naruto Hadrian Orion Uzumaki  
>  _Nom de gur:_ Harry James Potter
> 
> ** Titles: **
> 
> **Wizarding Titles:**  
>  Savior of the Wizarding World  
>  Chosen One  
>  Lord Potter(Unclaimed)  
>  Lord Black(Unclaimed)  
>  Lord Peverell(Heir Battle - Unclaimed)  
>  Lord Gaunt(Heir Battle - Unclaimed)  
>  Lord Slytherin(Heir Battle - Unclaimed)
> 
> **Titles of the Elemental Nations:**  
>  Nanadaime Hokage  
>  Head of Uzumaki Clan  
>  Konoha's Orange Hokage  
>  Son of the Yellow Flash  
>  Kyubi Jinchuriki  
>  Hero of the Hidden Leaf  
>  Boy of Miracles  
>  Number One Unpredictable Ninja  
>  Child of Prophecy  
>  Noisy Ninja  
>  Son of the Sage of Six Path's - Asura: Reincarnated  
>  Friend of the Tailed Beasts  
>  Toad Sage  
> 

  
"Ah, so the merge even shows up on magic tests," Naruto said with a knowing grin and a nod of satisfaction. The other two just stared at him in shock. Kyubi chuckled darkly and sent out a small pulse of chakra to supercharge the small amount of blood, making a list of abilities appear.  


>   
>  ** Abilities: **
> 
> **Wizarding Abilities:**  
>  Parseltongue (Horcrux contribution)  
>  Partial Metamorphmagi (Hair Length/Color)  
>  Enhanced Healing - Active
> 
> **Shinobi Abilities:**  
>  Uzumaki Chakra  
>  Uzumaki Stamina  
>  Kyubi Jinchuriki Attribute: Advanced Healing - Partially Inactive, may depend on mood of Kyubi  
>  Toad Sage Mode - Locked, needs remastery with Toad Sage and Toad Summoning Contract  
>  Sage of Six Paths Mode - Locked, needs remastery  
>  Nine-Tails Chakra Mode - Partially Locked, version 1  & 2 released  
>  Kurama Mode - Locked, needs active cooperation and permission of Kyubi  
>  Tailed Beast Mode - Locked, needs near death experience  
>  Toad Summoning Contract - Broken, no longer attainable  
> 

  
"Well fuck, I really am back at academy level. Ah man, I'm going to have to retrain in everything. Not that I wouldn't have had to any way with this new body but still..." Naruto said, trailing off into stumped yet thoughtful silence, shocking the other two back into motion.

"Nanadaime, you have been missing for enough time that you were believed dead yet the Kyubi did not reappear as it would had you died and the seal broke. According to our records it has been 25 years since you were last seen. Iruka Umino accepted the Hokage position in honor of you once Sasuke Uchiha broke the illusion attached to the moon and disappeared. Apparently, the consensus was that there was need of a teacher to act as leader to help avoid renewing the conflict as you were not there to fulfill your duties. You were declared dead and given honors. The peace you forged through the survivors still holds today," Griphook explained very carefully. This warrior turned boy was greatly respected by his people and there would be shock waves at his discovery much less of his merging with the Potter Heir.

"I'm glad they lived past what happened to me," Naruto grinned happily, only to receive a mental whack from his Kitsune tenant.

"The goblin nation requests permission to send news of your survival to the Kages of the Elemental Nations," Griphook said formally.

"Eh, do you have to?" Naruto asked, doing his best to give the goblin puppy dog eyes.

"To not do so could cause war," Griphook said firmly, brooking no argument.

"Fine, but make sure its as secure as you can make it. Tell them it is a gift of a SSS-rank secret in congratulations or something. If they've moved on without me then that's a good thing since messing with time traveling to the past is generally a bad idea. Also... I'm basically untrained again," Naruto's last words were sheepish but he knew that the warrior across from him understood. He was incredibly vulnerable and if his enemies heard about it there was no telling if he would survive to the end of the week.

"We understand your concern and promise the utmost confidentiality," Griphook promised sincerely.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" McGonagall asked in complete bewilderment.

"Someone merged Konoha's Orange Hokage with young Mr. Potter. They are now one and the same person," Griphook explained, gesturing at Naruto who waved Hello sheepishly. "His friends and allies have been looking for him since he disappeared nearly 25 years ago. He was a trained and well respected warrior not only among his own people but also gained respect among the goblins. He disappeared before we could find a way to contact him and offer our aid in the conflict he was fighting. The merging of the two has combined their memories..."

"And bodies (sort of), and minds, and spirits," Naruto put in sheepishly. "I've still got Kyubi."

-Brat, repeat after me so that the goblin can understand. I, Kurama Kitsune, Nine-Tailed Beast and son of the Sage of Six Paths do recognize this kit as my child and heir,- Kurama ordered. He took the extra step of assuming temporary control of Naruto's vocal cords and mouth to make sure everything was said consequentially deepening Naruto's voice into a growling thunder temporarily.

"I, Kurama Kitsune, Nine-Tailed Beast and son of the Sage of Six Paths do recognize this kit as my child and heir," Naruto rumbled in the voice of Kyubi, his eyes wide in shock. The moment he regained control of his own mouth and tongue he started cursing in Japanese before finally switching back to English with a final "Stupid fucking fox!"

Evil laughter echoed through his mind and he knew that whatever had just happened was something that would forever change his life, sending a shiver of ice down his spine. Stupid Fox.

They all watched as the title: _Child and Heir of the Kyubi no Kitsune_ added itself to the list. While Kitsune became his last name moving the other last names back into individual names as alternate middle or last names for use in his short form. Consequentially, his full name became: _Naruto Hadrian Orion Uzumaki Namikaze Potter Kitsune_ while his short name became: _Naruto Hadrian Orion Kitsune_.

"Well, that changes a few things," Griphook said shakily. "I will personally see to the audit of your accounts Kitsune-sama. Is there anything I can aid in obtaining for you or any service you might inquire about?"

"I could do with some proper Shinobi gear," Naruto muttered sulkily, still put out while the fox continued to laugh madly in the back of his mind.

"I will add the request to the announcement of your return and ask our smiths if they would be willing to forge you weapons. You say that your skills have vanished in the merger?" Griphook asked carefully, making a note of the request.

"Yeah, my body reverted to academy level so I only retained the mental disciplines and knowledge, well except for Kyubi coming along for the ride. Though I haven't checked the seal yet. I should probably do that. Of course since we're friends now and he has apparently adopted me he wont try anything possession wise unless someone else is trying to screw with us," Naruto said thoughtfully. "Since I was basically sabotaged the last time around on the orders of the stupid council I had to work out a lot of things myself. Now that I know what works and what doesn't I'll have a better idea of how to train to a proper level. There is also this magic that I'm supposed to go to school for and I don't know what I need in regards to that or how it will interact with chakra manipulation. Will I have to pick one or the other? Or can I train both of them?"

"Who is your current guardian?" Griphook asked seriously.

"I am," McGonagall admitted, bewildered. She had no clue what was going on or what was being discussed. It made her a bit nervous, especially since she technically had guardianship of this young man who both was and was not the child of her favorite students Lily and James.

"May I see the paperwork? I presume you haven't filed it yet," Griphook asked politely. McGonagall handed it over and upon seeing which set of guardianship transfer papers she had used broke into a wide toothy grin. A quick word in gobbledygook into a communication ring had someone dashing in a new set of paperwork as well refreshments. "Professor McGonagall, due to the unique situation Mr. Kitsune nee Potter will need extra training which is mostly unavailable in the British Wizarding World. He can self train using his previous memories but that does not give him the normal student-teacher safety net. That said he has responsibilities in Asia which will need to be met at some point, including the revitalization of his Clan. Clan's are their equivalent of a wizarding Lordship."

"I understand so far," McGonagall said suspiciously. Griphook nodded and continued, both clients watching him warily.

"As it is clear due to his fame status and other factors that powerful figures in both Asia and the Wizarding World would seek to control him I am invoking a goblin covenant with you. On the publicly accessible official papers you will remain his guardian but on the real ones the goblin nation and the Gringotts Clan in particular will take on his guardianship. This will prevent a potential war and allow for him to receive the correct training that his unique abilities require to be safe on all fronts. His Kitsune training will likely evolve in the form of varying levels of pranks which will be employed nearly everywhere he goes. His shinobi training is somewhat covered by his memories of previous training. Though Gringotts will be supplying him with necessary gear and guidance we can not be seen to be in control of him with his status as Harry James Potter. Doing so would likely cause another war between our peoples yet allowing the wizards to keep control of him in any fashion would likely result in a different war with the people of the Elemental Nations. You will be handsomely compensated for entering this joint guardianship with the goblin nation and listed as friend of the goblin race. Upon arrival the likely representative to be sent to confirm his presence will receive mentor or secondary guardian status thus giving him a guardian in each concerned community," Griphook explained patiently.

"I hate politics," Naruto muttered in resignation. Kurama hummed thoughtfully in the back of his mind but didn't say anything.

"Even if I agree how would we explain why I have guardianship?" McGonagall asked warily.

"You accidentally provided the wrong guardianship papers when accepting him from his unwanting relatives, instead providing adoption papers. As you already have had children and raised them there is no threat to the succession or survival of your family. We would provide the official adoption paperwork and file them. It would be up to the two of you if you wish to blood adopt him as well," Griphook summarized.

"Blood adopt?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A potion, medicine, that allows you to take on the bloodline of the adopting parent so that you are not only their child legally but in fact as your blood would show them as your parent," Griphook clarified. "It does not replace the original parentage unless you use the specific formula that does so thus granting a third parent, just as your merge gave you four parents. In this case you would have five parents should she accept. This will give you an extra layer of protection and a family to call on should the need arise, Lord Hokage."

Naruto pondered this and reluctantly nodded. He could see the practical points in that and wistfully hoped that if she adopted him he would actually _be_ part of the family and accepted by the rest of the McGonagall Clan. Being an orphan twice over wasn't fun.

"If I blood adopt him than I would in truth be his mother and would insist on fulfilling those duties," McGonagall pointed out stoutly. If she was going to do this she would to it the right way and wholeheartedly.

"Indeed and that would be taken into account should you choose that route. We are willing to take the blame of suggesting it should someone object. Perhaps we would use the odd movements on his accounts as justification knowing that you are an honorable woman? Even if there is no strange movement in his accounts we can manufacture it at need," Griphook suggested slyly. Oh how the wizarding world would be in for a shock and those high in wizarding power would weep and curse for the loss of control over this young warrior!

"I agree with your proposal and request the use of a blood adoption potion," McGonagall said formally.

"It will be done. By the end of today your account status and personal status with Gringotts will be corrected. You may now request special services and extra training as a member of the goblin people since you are choosing to adopt one of ours honorably to keep thieves and traitors from his back as he grows. Due to your age, Professor McGonagall, you will not be required to fulfill any of the combat training that any member of the goblin nation must under go. I welcome you brother and sister to the Gringotts Clan," Griphook said formally, his face split by a toothy grin.

Naruto and McGonagall nodded solemnly in response before breaking into their own smiles. The blood adoption proceeded without issue and the Inheritance test was performed a second time, creating an official yet crazy family tree for Naruto as it listed his Shinobi heritage with his Wizarding heritage. There were no further changes in his title but McGonagall was added to the list of last names next to Potter making his full legal name: _Naruto Hadrian Orion Uzumaki Namikaze Potter McGonagall Kitsune_.

"We need to take you to St. Mungeos for a check up and get your things for school as well as your uniforms," McGonagall call me Minerva said thoughtfully.

"Ah someone already checked me over and Kyubi was interested. So when they found problems he kinda got upset and started healing me. I think he's still fixing bits and pieces," Naruto said sheepishly. A sharp pain in his eyes had him saying "OW!" as he ripped the hideous glasses free and rubbed furiously at his green eyes. When he blinked them and looked back at the other two he cried jubilantly. "Yes! No more four-eyes! No more stupid glasses that don't even work right!"

They found his sudden victory dance highly amusing and his sudden healing a sharp reminder of Kurama's presence.

-Kit, tell them that I don't want any magic intruding while I fix the things those Dursleys broke and mangled,- Kurama ordered absently as he finally had the chance to go to town on the various internal injuries Naruto's body had received over the years, helped along by the blood adoption potion as a catalyst.

"He said he doesn't want any extra magic messing with what he's healing. I think he's using the blood adoption to fix a bunch of things fast that would usually take him a lot more time to mess with," Naruto obediently conveyed.

"Understood," Griphook agreed in complete understanding. Minerva reluctantly nodded her own agreement.

"Then I suppose we should leave your clothes for last or another day so that if your body changes to greatly we won't have to buy you two separate wardrobes," Minerva said with a pained chuckle. She had a good idea now that his previous guardians should be brought up on charges for hurting him but wasn't sure she could successfully get it done. A quiet word to Griphook while Naruto continued celebrating had Killing Intent filling the room which was quickly hidden and brought the strawberry blond sharply back to reality.

"No need to worry young warrior. I was merely informed of something that needs looking into," Griphook said, waving away the shinobi's sudden concern.

"Alright," Naruto reluctantly agreed. A quick collection of funds and they left the bank for their shopping.

Griphook wasted no time in sending off the message to the Kages and ordering that the security records be used to make a self adjusting wardrobe for Naruto. The complete wardrobe would include a full Hogwarts uniform set and with discrete armoring and weapons locations. This young warrior would not be lost to them due to the foolishness of wizards!

In Diagon Alley Minerva found that healing changes or not she could not abide seeing her new son in rags any longer. As a result she marched him straight into Madam Malkins and made him pick out new clothing to wear immediately as well as a back up set followed by going to the boot maker down the way. Thus she was exposed to his puzzling need to have orange in his wardrobe, fearing that her son had the fashion sense of Albus she asked why. This exposed her to the tale of how in his shinobi life the Anbu had gifted him an entire wardrobe of Orange jumpsuits. This of course was thought to be because at the time the shopkeepers wouldn't sell him clothing or would mark it so high for him as to be out of range of his meager allowance. He, of course, later discovered that he had gotten too good at evading his protective detail and this was their attempt to not only clothe him properly but to keep better track of him. No one had anticipated that it would only force him to advance his stealth and pranking skills to epic levels or make it his favorite color. Which led to his explaining about the Elemental Nations and the system of Hidden Villages as well as what exactly a Hokage was. Thus dressed far more appropriately they braved the other shops for his school supplies.

In one store Minerva caught him selecting a bottle of fire-whiskey and snatched it out of his hand, scolding him. It was at that point that Naruto regretfully explained to his new mother the harsh reality of shinobi life, finally realizing that she was a civilian. Her stern demeanor had fooled him and he needed her to understand exactly why he may have to do some things that would horrify her and give them both nightmares.

"Shinobi almost never live to see old age. When we receive our forehead protectors we are declared adults in every sense of the word. Old enough to kill, is old enough to drink and to fuck. There is a certain physical age and a certain rank barrier that prevents exploitation. You must be 16 or be in a previously established relationship such as an arranged marriage to have a relationship with someone more than a few years older than you. Or for a relationship between a lesser ranked shinobi and a higher ranked one the lower ranked shinobi must be at least Chunnin or in a previously established relationship. Breaking these silent rules have serious consequences because it can lead to harm for not only the rest of the shinobi forces but the village as a whole. For civilians they must be of roughly equal age until reaching the legal adult age or in an established relationship. Which is not so different for shinobi only relationships. The real problems come from trying to have a relationship between nations or Hidden Villages without sanction from your superiors or it being a political ploy," Naruto explained softly. He had pulled her to a quiet corner of the store and done his best to assure their privacy. 

At her shocked stare he gave a sad smile and contained his explanation. "As Hokage I am... was the leader of my village and general to her shinobi forces. I have fought, I have killed, and I have utterly destroyed other shinobi. The packet the goblins gave me was a summary of your war and my own importance to that war. If I am attacked or forced to fight I will use _all_ of my skills and while I will try to spare life when possible I recognize that it will truly be _war_ and I will once more be forced to kill. As my Okaa-san, mother, you will be a target as will the rest of the Clan. I will teach those I can the way of the shinobi so that more of them may survive or at least use their lives to guard the rest. There is no such thing as a bloodless war nor a short victorious one. My nindo, way of the ninja, is to always keep my word and to keep those closest to me as safe and happy as possible. Do not worry, I will bring honor to our clan."

A gentle kiss on her cheek, quickly stolen with a light jump, had her blushing and pulling him into her side for a fierce hug. No more was said about it as they finished their shopping.

"As we agreed Mr. Kitsune you will select two wands, one for each of your unique personalities. I am to know what wands you obtain and if you need to replace them for any reason. I am also requiring you as my ward to keep them on you in holsters at all times. To that end I will buy you dragon leather holsters charmed so that they will not come off except for the one who placed them. They will each have self cleaning charms, impervious charms, and indestructible charms to prevent them from being ruined by the adventures that every young boy gets up to. Indeed they will stand up to the beating that an Auror or Unspeakable might put them through and I have known them to survive multiple wars to be passed down through at least three generations of family, provided the charms are renewed at the appropriate times. I will however allow you to select them and a back up for each," Minerva instructed as if they were continuing a conversation started outside the shop.

Olivander popped out of his usual hiding place in clear curiosity to observe the pair of new customers, noting the word ward and the lack of parents with the Professor. He didn't bother with the spooky mystical impression act as he would with others since he didn't want to be on the wrong end of the woman's wand.

"Hello!" the small strawberry blond boy with red highlights greeted cheerfully.

The youth acted as if he'd known where the older man was the entire time. A few bangs moved, revealing a jagged lightning scar that made Olivander wonder if this was Harry Potter under another name. He also wondered if he could get out of giving the young man the brother wand of the Dark Lord before remembering that he had to at least try or the consequences would be dire for him. Though the obvious lack of resemblance to his parents amused the wandmaker greatly as it would throw old Albus into a tizzy and ruin the image he had been building around the boy for years.

"There is a specific wand the Headmaster wants you to try Mr. Potter. From what little I have observed since you entered the shop I don't think it will fit you and the wand truly chooses the wizard. I would ask you to try the selected wand first and if it fits you I will allow you to take it with you free of charge along with whichever wand is chosen as your second. I will also not report your second wand to anyone, Ministry, Death Eater, or Hogwarts Staff included. I will leave that up to your discretion, as it should always be. Do you accept my terms?" Olivander offered genially.

"Why?" Naruto asked with borderline playful suspicion.

"I can tell that you will not suffer to be controlled or suffer fools to even try. You are clearly honorable yet I sense an air of mischief about you that matches with what Professor McGonagall called you... Kitsune. You are, from what I can see, very like those fabled magical creatures and I have no wish to be on the wrong end of your pranks," Olivander admitted with obvious amusement. "Though I would dearly like to see what you plan to pull on the old meddler. Alas, I am not a student or teacher at Hogwarts to enjoy the show you are certain to put on."

"Alright," Naruto agreed cheerfully. Kurama started laughing madly in the back of his head, making the boy wince briefly at the force of his friend's amusement.

"Kurama stop giving Naruto a headache, you'll get your turn to try for a wand once Naruto has his," Minerva scolded, earning a surprised look from Olivander.

"I've got two people in one body?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Olivander laughed and congratulated them on the clever ploy to get a back up wand, obviously not believing them but willing to officially play along, before turning and fetching the brother wand to Voldemort. The moment that Naruto touched it Kurama noticed the increased activity in the nasty thing hiding in his brat's scar. A moment later he cut the connection to the nerves in the hand holding the wand, forcing his brat to drop it just as it sparked gold and silver.

-I'm gonna have to eat the stupid thing sooner than I thought,- Kurama grumbled in clear irritation as he eyed the blob of strangeness warily.

"Apparently, the wand is willing but you are not. How very odd. Well, as promised you may select two. I will start pulling the wands for you to test," Olivander said giving both Naruto and the wand odd looks before carefully retrieving the fallen wand and returning it to its box and shelf.

-This is going to take forever,- Kurama grumbled.

-Got a better way?- Naruto shot back sarcastically.

-Yes, actually,- Kurama said smugly before starting to gather his chakra.

-Stupid fox what are you...- Naruto started to complain only to be cut off by a deafening mental roar that he felt to his very bones as chakra flowed from him like water.

The young shinobi could very clearly feel that it was a mix of his and the fox's chakra forming in a pattern that mimicked powerful nature chakra and completely neutral to boot. The chakra was so thick in the air that it formed a bluish colored mist that had tentacles which plucked boxes from all over the store, laying them in two separate piles as the three humans watched in shock and awe. A total of seven wands were selected, a group of four and a group of three, held aloft by the flowing chakra. In the group of three there was one made of Acacia wood, one of Beech wood, and Minerva's own Fir wand which had slipped from her sleeve to join the others in flight. In the second group there was one of Ash, one of Hornbeam, one of Cherry, and one of Cedar.

For a moment of perfect stillness that caught everyone's breath nothing happened then they slid into two flower shapes, wand tips nearly touching in the center to flow outwards as petals. Then they began to spin in a whirlpool like fashion, faster and faster and _faster_ until they were a blur. When they started to slow down, giving more solid form to the blur they found two wands floating calmly in mid air.

The one that had once been three wands was three distinct colors twisted into a smooth spiral shape all up and down its length. The handle though was carved in the shape of a sleeping lioness wrapped around a Phoenix feather. It measured out at 10" exactly.

The one which had been four separate wands on the other hand had a twisting intertwining pattern in the four colors of wood blending so as to seem like only one piece of wood was used in its creation. The handle mirrored that of a familiar Kunai that Naruto had once grown up using. A Kitsune was carved, tails streaming in mid run along its length past the handle all the way so that the lupine nose touched the tip and the tips of the tails stopped just short of the top of the handle. This one measured out at a touch beyond 11". Both new wands were works of art.

"I don't think you need two wands," Olivander choked out. The sight of the wand merging and the wands being offered to them separately was something he would never forget. It was also a very clear warning not to mess with the happy youth for he held immense power to terrify even the strongest of wizards. The old wandmaker had no idea he was facing the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune and an Uzumaki to boot, not that anyone telling him that would have made it any clearer to him.

"We are most certainly getting you a trunk with an extra room so that you can meditate in peace. I have no doubt that you will need it regularly and the castle can not be relied upon to have a quiet place for you to retreat to. A few extra galleons will save us the trouble in that regard," Minerva declared archly as she graciously accepted her newly crafted wand.

"Um... oops?" Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as he mentally cursed the laughing fox sharing his skull. He snatched his new wand out of the air, testing the balance as if it were an actual kunai before wandering over to the holsters along the wall and selecting one. A glance at his new mother and he selected a second one, taking them both over to be enchanted and pay for everything.

*New Stuff*

They quickly left and got the final thing Naruto needed, his trunk. He took to trying to convincing to get her to buy one with three storage compartments and several rooms once he understood her explanation about wizard space. Her amused exasperation reminded him that while he might want it he didn't _need_ it, not yet at least.

"Naruto I am the one paying for every thing. Once we find out what is going on with your accounts and have that sorted out you can use your own money to buy things. I still have to pay for an entirely new wardrobe for my new son," Minerva scolded in fond exasperation making him droop in sheepish disappointment. Naruto gazed down at the floor, memories of the first time he met his birth mother before opening his mouth to explain

"Please understand... I have never known the love a parent before," Naruto said sighing softly, while running his fingers thru his hair. "I have had to take care of myself, have only depended on myself for so very long. I was hated in the orphanage. As soon as I was old enough at the age of 6, I was place in an apartment by myself and give a monthly allowance by the 3rd Hokage. I have had to feed and clothe myself to the best of my ability. I was alone for a very long time before things changed," He paused long enough to take a deep breath trying to hold back his emotions. "Having Harry's memories are even worse in a way, being beaten, starved, being told that I am a freak, worthless. That I will never be loved. I have heard those same words from the villagers growing up."

Naruto gasped suddenly, his eyes shooting up to meet his mother's compassionate gaze as he felt strong warm arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him in close and holding him securely. Minerva's voice was raspy, as she held back her nearly overwhelming emotions, reaching his ear, "Never again will you be alone. Oh little leinibh, you have me now, and you are not worthless, or a freak, and I promise you, I already love you with all my heart my son."

"Okaa-san," Naruto whispered as he clung to her, his grip fierce enough to bruise them both, something they both ignored as they took comfort from one another. 

They left the shop with a plain, serviceable trunk that had three compartments: clothes, books/parchment/inks/quills, potion things/ingredients, and a meditation room. It was reasoned that anything else could be stored in Minerva's quarters or arranged for later. Strangely when Naruto tried to only get one with a single compartment and a meditation room, bowing to his mother's wish not to overspend on extras she had stopped him.

"No Naruto, put that one back. You need three compartments with the meditation room. One for your clothes, one for your schoolwork, books, ink, and quills, and one for your potion things. This will reduce the risk of contamination and keep things from reacting badly with one another. You will also be getting a feather light charm on it, and a shrinking rune that will work like a switch when you tap it with your wand. I would normally prefer that the lock not be magically assigned to only you in case the staff needs to get inside for some reason. However, with your... fans, you need the extra security so we will both be keyed to it. The blood lock will make it slightly sentient so do not abuse the privilege," Minerva informed her surprised son. "Due to your memory situation I will likely treat you as older than your body is and punish you appropriately for your mental age when you get into trouble."

"Yatta! You are awesome Okaa-san! Hey, can we pull a prank on the school? Make them think we don't know each other? Oh! Or I could answer to Kitsune at the sorting and then when you call out Potter I could stand up and confuse everyone as I get sorted again! Maybe use fuzzybut as the second me for the sorting... if that will even work," Naruto said excitedly. Minerva's laughter was like clear bells as it rang out around the shop and brought her son back down to earth sheepishly.

"I will punish you if the pranking is undeserved or harms anyone but I don't see why we can't use the two you just suggested. It might keep the meddlesome old coot from bothering us too much," Minerva suggested in open amusement.

"Thanks Okaa-san!" Naruto said gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Posting Address:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9990155/chapters/22307465
> 
> This is all on chapter 1 of the new posting. Chapter 2 is all new.


	63. Dream Delema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I and a friend/co-author are having trouble working out a dream sequence, we currently have two similar ones and the option of doing something else. Opinions please!  
> This is a part of the Yellow Hair fic in the next chapter or two if you want more situational background.

Dream Scene Version 1:

 

Severus could feel his fever building even as he dimly sensed the others moving around him, settling him into bed. He barely felt Naruto leave yet the bond that connected him to the brat was starting to feel strange. He mentally clutched at it, refusing to give up that bond. He had already lost Lily, he would _not_ lose the brat as well! Even if the bond changed into a magical marriage contract on him he wouldn't give up the palpable link to the brat. Th other bonds he felt dissolving were immaterial as long as the one to Naruto, merged with Harry Potter, remained.

Severus knew he wasn't tracking time correctly as he fought both the fever and not to lose the link to the brat. He knew he was occasionally babbling or begging. It would only be much later when he thought back that the fever dreams made any sense.

The dreams shifted and swirled. At first he saw James and the Marauders walking away with a bundle topped by spiky pink hair with stripes of true red shot through it. He had a terrifying suspicion that the bundle was important. His hands reached to rip the bundle from his old enemy's hands but the group disappeared, leaving a glowing thread of power that shifted colors. The thread felt like Naruto but it was pulsing, growing brighter and dimmer even as it shifted colors and flowed like syrup.

Severus barely protected the pulsing syrupy thread with his dream body as an old man dressed in a pure white robe shot from the white mist with a cry, arm and wand raised ti sever the link. As the two struggled for the wand the old man's face resolved its self into the features of Albus Dumbledore. Severus fought all the harder, snarling and tearing at the wizard in defense of the bond even as it shifted and changed behind him.

A black link that stank of pain and desperate insanity briefly flared off to one side before it drew out the image of a two faced man. One face was that of a pale snake-human hybrid that Severus remembered as the Dark Lord. The other face was young and handsome with pale skin and high cheek bone that showed off ruby colored eyes. What sent the dreamers eyes going wide though was that the same voice came from both mouths.

"Leave him alone old man!" the double faced Dark Lord thundered. Descending on the battling duo they fought off a suddenly enraged Dumbledore, sending him back into the mist.

Severus was wary as this aspect of his first master turned towards the bond.

"You would accept the brat over me?" this dream Dark Lord demanded.

"I care about you but he is my future. If I could trust you not to hurt him I would face you in the waking world and admit my love for you. Until I can trust you not to destroy everything I must continue to fight you," Severus admitted. He barely felt the dampness of his real face being washed with a damp cloth by small, mischievous hands, nor the press of a small body against his on the same bed.

"Who is it Sev'rus? Who do you love? Who are you protecting?" Naruto's curious voice echoed across the dreamscape, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

"I protect Naruto who is also Harry. I ...l..love the Dark Lord Voldemort. I recognize he is ill and that I might never have him," Severus admitted, his gaze never leaving the ruby eyes of the dream Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord finally faced him with his handsome face and smiled, nodding in approval before he and the servant bond linked to the Dark Mark and the mark dissolved away leaving behind a different bond. The release was so soothing and gentle that it had to have been done with some sort of permission by the caster. Severus nor anyone else might never know how or why the bond did not fight to keep him bound, a fight that very well could have killed him. What was certain though was that he had been released willingly by the very magic that held him marked.

The pale rainbow bonds laced with phoenix fire and blinding light were another matter. It took Severus what seemed like days to sever the strangling pale cords while protecting the vibrant shifting one that connected him to Naruto. He fought pale monsters and manticores, albino Basilisks and golden Dragons. In the end he was left with his unknown shifting bond to Naruto, a familial bond with Minerva and Filius, and the other puzzling bond to the Dark Lord.

The Potion Master wearily dragged himself out of the fevered dreamscape as his fever finally broke only to find a worried Naruto curled up asleep on his chest, dripping water from a rag down his bare chest.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dream Scene Version 2:

 

 

 

Severus could feel his fever building even as he dimly sensed the others moving around him, settling him into bed. He barely felt Naruto leave yet the bond that connected him to the brat was starting to feel strange. He mentally clutched at it, refusing to give up that bond. He had already lost Lily, he would _not_ lose the brat as well! Even if the bond changed into a magical marriage contract on him he wouldn't give up the palpable link to the brat. Th other bonds he felt dissolving were immaterial as long as the one to Naruto, merged with Harry Potter, remained.

Severus knew he wasn't tracking time correctly as he fought both the fever and not to lose the link to the brat. He knew he was occasionally babbling or begging. It would only be much later when he thought back that the fever dreams made any sense.

The dreams shifted and swirled. At first he saw James and the Marauders walking away with a bundle topped by spiky pink hair with stripes of true red shot through it. He had a terrifying suspicion that the bundle was important. His hands reached to rip the bundle from his old enemy's hands but the group disappeared, leaving a glowing thread of power that shifted colors. The thread felt like Naruto but it was pulsing, growing brighter and dimmer even as it shifted colors and flowed like syrup.

Severus barely protected the pulsing syrupy thread with his dream body as a strange shifting creature shot from the white mist with a cry, tentacle raised to sever the link. As the two struggled Severus fought all the harder, snarling and tearing at the terrifying shape-shifting creature in defense of the bond even as the bond shifted and changed behind him.

A black link that stank of pain and desperate insanity briefly flared off to one side before it drew out the image of a two faced man. One face was that of a pale snake-human hybrid that Severus remembered as the Dark Lord. The other face was young and handsome with pale skin and high cheek bone that showed off ruby colored eyes. What sent the dreamers eyes going wide though was that the same voice came from both mouths.

"Leave him alone!" the double faced Dark Lord thundered. Descending on the battling duo they fought off a suddenly enraged creature, sending it back into the mist.

Severus was wary as this aspect of his first master turned towards the bond. The Dark Lord took a step towards the bond, determination to destroy the foreign claim on the potions master only for Severus to firmly stand in his way.

"You would accept the brat over me?" this dream Dark Lord demanded.

"I care about you but he is my future. If I could trust you not to hurt him I would face you in the waking world and admit my love for you. Until I can trust you not to destroy everything I must continue to fight you," Severus admitted. He barely felt the dampness of his real face being washed with a damp cloth by small, mischievous hands, nor the press of a small body against his on the same bed.

"Who is it Sev'rus? Who do you love? Who are you protecting?" Naruto's curious voice echoed across the dreamscape, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

"I protect Naruto who is also Harry. I ...l..love the Dark Lord Voldemort. I recognize he is ill and that I might never have him," Severus admitted, his gaze never leaving the ruby eyes of the dream Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord finally faced him with his handsome face and smiled, nodding in approval before he and the servant bond linked to the Dark Mark and the mark dissolved away leaving behind a different bond. The release was so soothing and gentle that it had to have been done with some sort of permission by the caster. Severus nor anyone else might never know how or why the bond did not fight to keep him bound, a fight that very well could have killed him. What was certain though was that he had been released willingly by the very magic that held him marked.

The pale rainbow bonds laced with phoenix fire and blinding light were another matter. It took Severus what seemed like days to sever the strange strangling pale cords while protecting the vibrant shifting one that connected him to Naruto. He fought pale monsters and manticores, albino Basilisks and golden Dragons. In the end he was left with his unknown shifting bond to Naruto, a familial bond with Minerva and Filius, and the other puzzling bond to the Dark Lord.

The Potion Master wearily dragged himself out of the fevered dreamscape as his fever finally broke only to find a worried Naruto curled up asleep on his chest, dripping water from a rag down his bare chest.

"Welcome back Severus. We've been worried about you," Shikamaru said softly.

"How long?" Severus croaked out between chapped and dried lips.

Shikamaru gave him some water before answering. "A couple of days. The little monster barely left your side."


	64. Severus' Kitten - tentative title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may only become a one-shot but here's the start.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brat looked around curiously, his wild black hair and glowing green eyes alluring in a way that no one else could see. The Dark Lord still wanted him dead but Severus had convinced him to give him the brat. Potter belonged to him now all thanks to Dumbledore's plans to kill him and the discovery of his brat's home life. Things that the Dark Lord would be informed of once his brat was properly bound to him.

The potion he set in front of his brat was old, old enough that it was mostly forgotten. Once it was used for unbreakable marriages but it also had the nice little side effect of purging controlling magics and potions from the drinker. He had seen the Weasley chit slipping his brat potions and a diagnostic sent at his brat's back during one of his many detentions was enough to enrage him. Potter was nearly swimming in loyalty potions, love potions, and control potions. They had half killed his fragile damaged body with how often they had been dosing him. The only good thing that came from it was the immunity build up in his system for those types of potions. That and the rediscovery of the marriage contract between he and his brat courtesy of Lily via the rather old diagnostic spell. Once he found who had obliviated that little tidbit from his memory they would pay dearly for it, _after_ they had explained exactly how they had hidden it from his normal Occlumency exercises.

His brat glared at him in defiance, refusing to look at the potion. Except, Severus could see the desperate longing and weary exhaustion radiating from his brat, the need for limits and for cuddles and care. His brat would receive all of that and more. Healing the damage done to his brat's body over so long would take time, just as breaking the suicidal mental conditioning would take time.

"Drink," Severus ordered flatly. He watched the defiance spark in his brat's eye. Good, he wasn't broken yet. His brat would be tamed by him alone but breaking was never his intention.

"Why?" His brat was being defiant tonight.

"Because the alternative is letting Dumbledore force the students to fight and die against fully trained Death Eaters. The old fool expects you to walk to your own death while leading the others in battle and it was near impossible to talk either side into accepting this potential solution," Severus informed him flatly. He didn't like how his brat flinched as if physically struck by his answer.

"What will it do?" Harry asked wearily, finally looking down at the potion in resignation.

"It will bind you to me while clearing out any magic not your own from your body, mind, and core. Neither side wanted to give you up and both sides refused to simply leave you alone as I have ties to both sides this was a compromise that they grudgingly accepted. There will be rules but I will not mistreat you," Severus promised almost gently.

Harry gave a heavy sigh before shrugging and downing the potion. Severus barely caught him as the powerful sedative kicked in. His brat almost immediately started sweating foreign potions, quickly soaking through his clothes. Severus wasted no time in conjuring a bath around the drain and emergency shower in the lab they were standing in. An ongoing warming charm was shot at the shower head so that his brat wouldn't catch a cold during his constant washing to get rid of the expelled potion residue.

It took hours to get rid of the last of the potion laced sweat and clean his brat properly. He knew without the added sedative from his own special blend of the potion his brat would have been screaming as the potion worked to purge the other potions. He could feel the mental bond unfurling between the two of them as the binding portion took hold. A feral smile graced his lips, his brat had apparently wanted him for quite a while now with only his so called friends and the potions had kept his brat from trying something. It was just as well since while he was currently at the age of consent his brat still thought that he was underage. That was something that hadn't been true since that damnable goblet had spat out his brat's name in fourth year. At least he had managed to keep anyone from taking to much advantage of his brat. It had been quiet the relief when Harry had taken Lovegood to the yule ball.

Once cleaned, the ruined clothes destroyed via house elf, and dressed in one of Severus' own night shirts Harry was put to bed in Severus' bedroom. A number of spells were used on the door to keep anyone from finding his prize or letting his brat escape before they could talk.

A very formal request for meeting was written up and sent to both Dumbledore and Voldemort respectively. Severus just had to wait for a response. He had very clearly outlined that the meeting would include members of both the light and the dark. He clearly stated that this meeting was going to be neutral territory, and that he would be providing information important to both sides. He also made it clear that both leaders would attend or the meeting would not happen at all. Each respective message contained special codes to provide authenticity and a confirmation that he could not relay the information without both leaders present. Lily deserved that much and his brat deserved even more. For the sake of Harry and Lily both he would try to end this war before the students were dragged into the mess the way Harry had been.


	65. Severus' Kitten - tentative title v1.1

Sounds coming from his bedroom told him that he needed to check on his brat. Severus was somewhat surprised at what he found when he entered the bedroom. The swirling vortex of emotion fueled magic while interesting wasn't really that much of a surprise, no it was the blank pain radiating off of his brat that bothered him. The older man sighed before entering the magical maelstrom while using his own magic to both shield from the storm and cut through the currents of magic mixed with debris to scoop his brat into his arms for a cuddle. Five minutes of cuddling calmed the magical vortex to more of a floating whirlpool of objects and agitated magics.

"You are mine now and I have no intention of allowing you to be harmed or taken from me. Tomorrow we will go somewhere with both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, both will be informed of this fact as well as several other facts. I will exert my rights and ensure that they can not harm you again. Of your friends I have only been able to confirm that Longbottom and Lovegood have had no _excessive_ outside influence in being your friends. The Weasley twins have not been checked because they are currently out of reach. Ronald and Hermione were co-opted by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley in guiding and protecting you in accordance with Dumbledore's plan which would have eventually killed you. While it is not their fault you will need to adjust to their lack of presence. Ginerva has been slipping you love potions and will not be allowed near you under any circumstances. Do you have any questions?" Severus informed him softly.

"I... need time. Someone kept obliviating me," Harry admitted even as he unconsciously curled tight against the potions master.

"Another violation to add to the list," Severus muttered darkly. "While you are thinking know that I ended the Occlumency lessons so that I would no longer be required to rip into your mind. The situation was... less than ideal and it was doing more harm than good."

"You don't hate me?" Harry asked after feeling at their new bond for a good twenty minutes.

"No but the appearance gave you a shield of protection. Rest, we will discuss more later," Severus ordered softly. Harry nodded in tired agreement before allowing exhaustion to sweep away his mind while the Dungeon Bat held him close. They stayed like that till the next morning.

The two woke wrapped about each other. Severus took one proper look at Harry's selection of clothes before selecting something of his own to dress his brat in. Harry went to protect but a sharp look and an adjustment spell ensured that not only would Harry wear Severus' choice but that it would fit.


	66. Severus' Kitten - tentative title v1.1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast!

The two woke wrapped around each other. Severus took a proper look at Harry's selection of clothes before wordlessly selecting something of his own to dress his brat in. Harry went to protest but a sharp look and an adjustment spell ensured that not only would Harry wear Severus' choice but that it would fit.

"These are more akin to rags than clothes, brat. Your school uniforms will clearly need replacing soon along with everything else, most of which should just be burned. The hand knit sweaters are an exception as is the invisibility cloak. The knot patterns in the sweaters are old protective magic but I will want the goblins to check them for anything I can't read in the magics before you wear them again. For this meeting you need to be presentable and able to move freely. The protective magics especially woven into my robes will give you minimal protection if spells start flying or someone finds a way to poison the refreshments I will pay for," Severus informed him flatly.

"Alright, I wanted new clothes any way," Harry conceded tightly.

It wasn't the clothes Harry objected to but the implied need of them. He knew that his non-school clothes were practically falling apart but he didn't usually have a choice in the matter with how the Dursleys treated him. He had been forced to make do ever since he could remember and offers like actual new clothes or extra food had often been used to cruelly taunt him by his relatives.

"Come, you need to eat," Severus instructed brusquely, providing a bit of normality with his tone and causing his brat to relax a bit as they took turns getting ready for the day.

Severus might not want to subject his brat to the Great Hall but it was important to keep up a sense of normality so that no one would suspect anything was wrong. Harry proved his understanding with a stiff nod and a mask of teenage petulance covering his watchful thoughtfulness of earlier. He had no trouble trailing after the potions master in the direction of the breakfast tables and making it look like nothing unusual. They had come to a silent agreement that Severus would collect Harry when it was time to go, both understanding that they had to arrive at the meeting place early for everything to go smoothly.

He knew that there was a quietly building explosion within his brat. It was rather to be expected after the magic purge. Yet as long as Harry stayed quiet and compliant Severus' fear of what exactly Harry was having to assimilate and understand grew. The explosion was building and he had every plan to collect the pieces afterwards, to prove that his brat could trust him, but he knew already that the blow up would be spectacular. He just hoped it wouldn't happen when they were still vulnerable at the meeting.

"Good morning Severus," Filius greeted him cheerfully.

Severus grunted his usual greeting in return. He refused to give away that he had already received his first cup of morning tea from the elves while Harry washed up. Instead he set himself up for his normal breakfast while watching Harry carefully sit near the head table and dish up his own breakfast. A breakfast that was small enough to make Severus frown outright. His brat wasn't eating enough. Another thing to add to the list or rather upgrade on the list, neglect of proper nutrition to outright evidence of starvation and a slow recovery at that.

Breakfast passed in relative normality with the exception of neither Dumbledore nor Harry's friends attending. At a guess Dumbledore was doing early morning paperwork under Minerva's stern eye and eating at his desk. Granger was invariably in the library researching something or other to torture her teachers with via her school work. While the Weasleys were likely still sleeping as it was the weekend. This would make their escape much easier.

Just as Severus was finishing up his own breakfast two owls arrived confirming the meeting, easing his first official worry of the morning. His collection of his brat would cause the rest of the school to believe that Harry had earned a Saturday detention with the Potions Master. Said fictional detention would keep everyone not involved with the upcoming meeting unaware of what the two wizards were actually doing.

"Potter, finish up, those ingredients won't collect themselves," Snape called out as he finished his third cup of morning tea. Harry shot him an appropriately resigned look mixed with stubbornness before finishing his meager half plate of food and downing his juice.

"What did young Mister Potter do this time?" Pamona Sprout asked in amusement.

"Found my quarters and attempted to booby trap my front room with several pranks after hours. I caught him and made him sleep on the couch since it was near two in the morning. Thanks to that elf that likes him this morning I found that most of his clothes are close to being rags, which is why he is in some of my clothes. He thinks we are going into the forest to collect potion ingredients after I make him carry things for my errand in Diagon. I am actually making him get new clothes and some of the beginner books he never had for my class. The next five detentions I assign him will be used to copy from those books. Depending on things he will find himself spending a great deal of time with me, either working to pay me back for the clothes or reading those books. I may even draft him to grade some of the younger year homework," Severus explained with obvious relish.

"Do see about getting him new glasses and taking him to the goblins would you? Albus refuses to listen to me about getting him looked at by a full healer and I've found myself missing memories in regards to his treatment. Thankfully the monitoring charms in the infirmary don't seem to have been tampered with," Poppy Pomphrey requested quietly.

"I shall look into it," Severus answered equally quietly.


	67. Severus' Kitten - tentative title v1.1.1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sev gets blindsided!

"I shall look into it," Severus answered equally quietly. "Any other requests? We might as well make a day of it."

"Just take care of Mr. Potter. Tell the goblin teller that you were sent by me to see Gornack. Explain that the situation falls under the Dumbledore file and that I am claiming Gon-Yu, instructor, rights for Mr. Potter," Filius said gravely.

"Will that interfere with any marriage contracts or similar bonds?" Severus asked cautiously, tensing in unconscious worry.

"What have you done?" Filius asked levelly.

"An old bonding potion last night and before that a marriage contract arranged by Lily as a protective measure that someone obliviated from my memory, recently rediscovered," Severus admitted. He masked his roiling emotions by pouring another cup of tea and doctoring it.

"What else?" Poppy asked lightly, as if they were discussing the weather. Severus' shoulders momentarily slumped before squaring in defiance.

"Both Albus and the Dark Lord will be informed of the bonding at a meeting this afternoon and put on notice to leave my brat alone," Severus said bluntly.

"I'll pull all of the bonding books from the shelves for cleaning and repair. Are the three of you going with the rascals or is one of you going to help me play keep away with the information? Including what our dear Severus hasn't bothered voicing," Pince asked calmly.

"I have to go with them but it will let me claim greater rights under goblin law," Filius said thoughtfully as he folded up his napkin only to place it on his empty plate which promptly disappeared courtesy of the house elves.

"Mr. Dobbson is in the infirmary with nasty side effects from a mix of pranks and some magical bug. As Severus is obviously going to be handling Mr. Potter I'll have copies of both their files ready for you to pick up on your way out Filius," Poppy told them with a grimace at her patient's condition.

"I could do with a few more plants for the seventh years but I can't come with you. A few of the older Ravenclaws tried to steal a clipping or two of plants I have guarded by a tangle vine. I left them there as punishment, just out of reach of the creeping dragon lilys and the sunburst tubers," Pamona sighed in obvious regret.

"Wh..what!?" Severus stammered, looking at them in outright shock.

"Did you really think we didn't pay attention? That we didn't care? Severus about half the long term staff see you as a son or other beloved family member that joined us in teaching. The same goes for Mr. Potter except that he is still a student. The only reasons we haven't been acting like it for either of you are that it is unprofessional, Albus interfered, and you never ask for help," Pince explained in open amusement. "Your surly attitude got us to leave you alone but it hardly stopped us from caring."

Severus swore quietly under his breath, much to their joint amusement.

"Finish your tea dear, Filius will meet the two of you in the entrance hall shortly," Poppy said in clear amusement, patting his black clad arm in consolation as she headed back to the infirmary. Filius scurried after her on his short legs for his own quick trip to pick up the medical files and summoning charm for his cloak.


	68. Severus' Kitten - tentative title v2 - Compiled with notes

The brat looked around curiously, his wild black hair and glowing green eyes alluring in a way that no one else could see. The Dark Lord still wanted him dead but Severus had convinced him to give him the brat. Potter belonged to him now all thanks to Dumbledore's plans to kill him and the discovery of his brat's home life. Things that the Dark Lord would be informed of once his brat was properly bound to him.

The potion he set in front of his brat was old, old enough that it was mostly forgotten. Once it was used for unbreakable marriages but it also had the nice little side effect of purging controlling magics and potions from the drinker. He had seen the Weasley chit slipping his brat potions and a diagnostic sent at his brat's back during one of his many detentions was enough to enrage him. Potter was nearly swimming in loyalty potions, love potions, and control potions. They had half killed his fragile damaged body with how often they had been dosing him. The only good thing that came from it was the immunity build up in his system for those types of potions. That and the rediscovery of the marriage contract between he and his brat courtesy of Lily via the rather old diagnostic spell. Once he found who had obliviated that little tidbit from his memory they would pay dearly for it, _after_ they had explained exactly how they had hidden it from his normal Occlumency exercises.

His brat glared at him in defiance, refusing to look at the potion. Except, Severus could see the desperate longing and weary exhaustion radiating from his brat, the need for limits and for cuddles and care. His brat would receive all of that and more. Healing the damage done to his brat's body over so long would take time, just as breaking the suicidal mental conditioning would take time.

"Drink," Severus ordered flatly. He watched the defiance spark in his brat's eye. Good, he wasn't broken yet. His brat would be tamed by him alone but breaking was never his intention.

"Why?" His brat was being defiant tonight.

"Because the alternative is letting Dumbledore force the students to fight and die against fully trained Death Eaters. The old fool expects you to walk to your own death while leading the others in battle and it was near impossible to talk either side into accepting this potential solution," Severus informed him flatly. He didn't like how his brat flinched as if physically struck by his answer.

"What will it do?" Harry asked wearily, finally looking down at the potion in resignation.

"It will bind you to me while clearing out any magic not your own from your body, mind, and core. Neither side wanted to give you up and both sides refused to simply leave you alone as I have ties to both sides this was a compromise that they grudgingly accepted. There will be rules but I will not mistreat you," Severus promised almost gently.

Harry gave a heavy sigh before shrugging and downing the potion. Severus barely caught him as the powerful sedative kicked in. His brat almost immediately started sweating foreign potions which quickly soaked through his clothes. Severus wasted no time in conjuring a bath around the drain and emergency shower in the lab they were standing in. An ongoing warming charm was shot at the shower head so that his brat wouldn't catch a cold during his constant washing to get rid of the expelled potion residue.

It took hours to get rid of the last of the potion laced sweat and clean his brat properly. He knew without the added sedative from his own special blend of the potion his brat would have been screaming as the potion worked to purge the other potions. He could feel the mental bond unfurling between the two of them as the binding portion took hold. A feral smile graced his lips, his brat had apparently wanted him for quite a while now with only his so called friends and the potions had kept his brat from trying something. It was just as well since while he was currently at the age of consent his brat still thought that he was underage. That was something that hadn't been true since that damnable goblet had spat out his brat's name in fourth year. At least he had managed to keep anyone from taking to much advantage of his brat. It had been quiet the relief when Harry had taken Lovegood to the yule ball.

Once cleaned, the ruined clothes destroyed via house elf, and dressed in one of Severus' own night shirts Harry was put to bed in Severus' bedroom. A number of spells were used on the door to keep anyone from finding his prize or letting his brat escape before they could talk.

A very formal request for a meeting was written up and sent to both Dumbledore and Voldemort respectively. Severus just had to wait for a response. He had very clearly outlined that the meeting would include members of both the light and the dark. He clearly stated that this meeting was going to be neutral territory, and that he would be providing information important to both sides. He also made it clear that both leaders would attend or the meeting would not happen at all. Each respective message contained special codes to provide authenticity and a confirmation that he could not relay the information without both leaders present. Lily deserved that much and his brat deserved even more. For the sake of Harry and Lily both he would try to end this war before the students were dragged into the mess the way Harry had been.

Sounds coming from his bedroom told him that he needed to check on his brat. Severus was somewhat surprised at what he found when he entered the bedroom. The swirling vortex of emotion fueled magic while interesting wasn't really that much of a surprise, no it was the blank pain radiating off of his brat that bothered him. The older man sighed before entering the magical maelstrom while using his own magic to both shield from the storm and cut through the currents of magic mixed with debris to scoop his brat into his arms for a cuddle. Five minutes of cuddling calmed the magical vortex to more of a floating whirlpool of objects and agitated magics.

"You are mine now and I have no intention of allowing you to be harmed or taken from me. Tomorrow we will go somewhere with both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, both will be informed of this fact as well as several other facts. I will exert my rights and ensure that they can not harm you again. Of your friends I have only been able to confirm that Longbottom and Lovegood have had no _excessive_ outside influence in being your friends. The Weasley twins have not been checked because they are currently out of reach. Ronald and Hermione were co-opted by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley in guiding and protecting you in accordance with Dumbledore's plan which would have eventually killed you. While it is not their fault you will need to adjust to their lack of presence. Ginerva has been slipping you love potions and will not be allowed near you under any circumstances. Do you have any questions?" Severus informed him softly.

"I... need time. Someone kept obliviating me," Harry admitted even as he unconsciously curled tight against the potions master.

"Another violation to add to the list," Severus muttered darkly. "While you are thinking know that I ended the Occlumency lessons so that I would no longer be required to rip into your mind. The situation was... less than ideal and it was doing more harm than good."

"You don't hate me?" Harry asked after feeling at their new bond for a good twenty minutes.

"No but the appearance of it gave you a shield of protection. Rest, we will discuss more later," Severus ordered softly. Harry nodded in tired agreement before allowing exhaustion to sweep away his mind while the Dungeon Bat held him close. They stayed like that till the next morning.

The two woke wrapped around each other. Severus took a proper look at Harry's selection of clothes before wordlessly selecting something of his own to dress his brat in. Harry went to protest but a sharp look and an adjustment spell ensured that not only would Harry wear Severus' choice but that it would fit.

"These are more akin to rags than clothes, brat. Your school uniforms will clearly need replacing soon along with everything else, most of which should just be burned. The hand knit sweaters are an exception as is the invisibility cloak. The knot patterns in the sweaters are old protective magic but I will want the goblins to check them for anything I can't read in the magics before you wear them again. For this meeting you need to be presentable and able to move freely. The protective magics especially woven into my robes will give you minimal protection if spells start flying or someone finds a way to poison the refreshments I will pay for," Severus informed him flatly.

"Alright, I wanted new clothes any way," Harry conceded tightly.

It wasn't the clothes Harry objected to but the implied need of them. He knew that his non-school clothes were practically falling apart but he didn't usually have a choice in the matter with how the Dursleys treated him. He had been forced to make do ever since he could remember and offers like actual new clothes or extra food had often been used to cruelly taunt him by his relatives.

"Come, you need to eat," Severus instructed brusquely, providing a bit of normality with his tone and causing his brat to relax a bit as they took turns getting ready for the day.

Severus might not want to subject his brat to the Great Hall but it was important to keep up a sense of normality so that no one would suspect anything was wrong. Harry proved his understanding with a stiff nod and a mask of teenage petulance covering his watchful thoughtfulness of earlier. He had no trouble trailing after the potions master in the direction of the breakfast tables and making it look like nothing unusual. They had come to a silent agreement that Severus would collect Harry when it was time to go, both understanding that they had to arrive at the meeting place early for everything to go smoothly.

He knew that there was a quietly building explosion within his brat. It was rather to be expected after the magic purge. Yet as long as Harry stayed quiet and compliant Severus' fear of what exactly Harry was having to assimilate and understand grew. The explosion was building and he had every plan to collect the pieces afterwards, to prove that his brat could trust him, but he knew already that the blow up would be spectacular. He just hoped it wouldn't happen when they were still vulnerable at the meeting.

"Good morning Severus," Filius greeted him cheerfully.

Severus grunted his usual greeting in return. He refused to give away that he had already received his first cup of morning tea from the elves while Harry washed up. Instead he set himself up for his normal breakfast while watching Harry carefully sit near the head table and dish up his own breakfast. A breakfast that was small enough to make Severus frown outright. His brat wasn't eating enough. Another thing to add to the list or rather upgrade on the list, neglect of proper nutrition to outright evidence of starvation and a slow recovery at that.

Breakfast passed in relative normality with the exception of neither Dumbledore nor Harry's friends attending. At a guess Dumbledore was doing early morning paperwork under Minerva's stern eye and eating at his desk. Granger was invariably in the library researching something or other to torture her teachers with via her school work. While the Weasleys were likely still sleeping as it was the weekend. This would make their escape much easier.

Just as Severus was finishing up his own breakfast two owls arrived confirming the meeting, easing his first official worry of the morning. His collection of his brat would cause the rest of the school to believe that Harry had earned a Saturday detention with the Potions Master. Said fictional detention would keep everyone not involved with the upcoming meeting unaware of what the two wizards were actually doing.

"Potter, finish up, those ingredients won't collect themselves," Snape called out as he finished his third cup of morning tea. Harry shot him an appropriately resigned look mixed with stubbornness before finishing his meager half plate of food and downing his juice.

"What did young Mister Potter do this time?" Pamona Sprout asked in amusement.

"The little miscreant found my quarters and attempted to booby trap my front room with several pranks after hours. I caught him and made him sleep on the couch since it was near two in the morning. Thanks to that elf that likes him this morning I found that most of his clothes are close to being rags, which is why he is in some of my clothes. He thinks we are going into the forest to collect potion ingredients after I make him carry things for my errand in Diagon. I am actually making him get new clothes and some of the beginner books he never had for my class. The next five detentions I assign him will be used to copy from those books. Depending on things he will find himself spending a great deal of time with me, either working to pay me back for the clothes or reading those books. I may even draft him to grade some of the younger year homework," Severus explained with obvious relish. He had rather had fun coming up with something that would explain away Harry's early morning presence in the dungeons.

"Do see about getting him new glasses and taking him to the goblins would you? Albus refuses to listen to me about getting him looked at by a full healer and I've found myself missing memories in regards to his treatment. Thankfully the monitoring charms in the infirmary don't seem to have been tampered with," Poppy Pomphrey requested quietly. Pamona, Filius, and Madam Pince murmured quiet agreement while rest of the staff remained mostly oblivious due lack of attention, lack of coffee, or lack of sleep.

"I shall look into it," Severus answered equally quietly. "Any other requests? We might as well make a day of it."

"Just take care of Mr. Potter. Tell the goblin teller that you were sent by me to see Gornack. Explain that the situation falls under the Dumbledore file and that I am claiming Gon-Yu, instructor, rights for Mr. Potter," Filius said gravely.

"Will that interfere with any marriage contracts or similar bonds?" Severus asked cautiously, tensing in unconscious worry.

"What have you done?" Filius asked levelly.

"An old bonding potion last night and before that a marriage contract arranged by Lily as a protective measure that someone obliviated from my memory, recently rediscovered," Severus admitted. He masked his roiling emotions by pouring another cup of tea and doctoring it.

"What else?" Poppy asked lightly, as if they were discussing the weather. Severus' shoulders momentarily slumped before squaring in defiance.

"Both Albus and the Dark Lord will be informed of the bonding at a meeting this afternoon and put on notice to leave my brat alone," Severus said bluntly.

"I'll pull all of the bonding books from the shelves for cleaning and repair. Are the three of you going with the rascals or is one of you going to help me play keep away with the information? Including what our dear Severus hasn't bothered voicing," Irma Pince asked calmly.

"I have to go with them but it will let me claim greater rights under goblin law," Filius said thoughtfully as he folded up his napkin only to place it on his empty plate which promptly disappeared courtesy of the house elves.

"Mr. Dobbson is in the infirmary with nasty side effects from a mix of pranks and some magical bug. As Severus is obviously going to be handling Mr. Potter I'll have copies of both their files ready for you to pick up on your way out Filius," Poppy told them with a grimace at her patient's condition.

"I could do with a few more plants for the seventh years but I can't come with you. A few of the older Ravenclaws tried to steal a clipping or two of plants I have guarded by a tangle vine. I left them there as punishment, just out of reach of the creeping dragon lilys and the sunburst tubers," Pamona sighed in obvious regret.

"Wh..what!?" Severus stammered, looking at them in outright shock.

"Did you really think we didn't pay attention? That we didn't care? Severus about half the long term staff see you as a son or other beloved family member that joined us in teaching. The same goes for Mr. Potter except that he is still a student. The only reasons we haven't been acting like it for either of you are that it is unprofessional, Albus interfered, and you never ask for help," Pince explained in open amusement. "Your surly attitude got us to leave you alone but it hardly stopped us from caring."

Severus swore quietly under his breath, much to their joint amusement.

"Finish your tea dear, Filius will meet the two of you in the entrance hall shortly," Poppy said in clear amusement, patting his black clad arm in consolation as she headed back to the infirmary. Filius scurried after her on his short legs for his own quick trip to pick up the medical files and a summoning charm on his lips for his cloak.

Harry joined Snape as he left the Great Hall to wait in the Entrance Hall for the part goblin professor.

"You okay?" Harry asked in a low quiet voice. "I could feel your shock across the bond."

"Some of the other staff are... more perceptive than I believed. Professor Flitwick will be joining us on our outing and will likely attend the meeting representing the other staff members," Severus answered in an equally quiet voice. "Several items have been added to today's agenda as a result."

Harry grunted in acknowledgement but didn't comment further.

Filius joined them quickly and they were gone before any of the students could notice.

The trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful aside from the two teachers learning first hand how badly Harry dealt with floo travel. It was when they got to Gringotts when things got interesting. The first thing Harry noticed was the extra attention that the goblins paid to Professor Flitwick. The second thing he noticed was the protective way that Snape hovered just that much closer to him as they walked. The third was the double take that Griphook gave him when he nodded to the goblin in greeting. The final thing that cinched his suspicions that something odd was going on was the respectful bow Professor Flitwick was given by the teller. A short burst of gobbledygook later and they were quickly ensconced in a meeting room complete with refreshments.

"Mr. Potter do you know why we are at Gringotts today?" Flitwick asked kindly.

"No sir," Harry murmured respectfully.

"Clothes aren't the only thing you are going to need today. As such we are dealing with certain legalities before dealing with the meeting location. This includes checking on your vaults and status with the goblins and possibly filing changes in the various papers that are connected to that status. By going through the goblins we can avoid having to fill out most of the paper work ourselves by paying their staff to do it," Severus explained vaguely. "Part of this is going to be a health exam for you."

"For both of you," Flitwick corrected firmly. Harry fought not to giggle at Snape's immediate scowl. He was starting to regain his mental balance as long as he didn't think to hard about the sudden changes his life had experienced over the last 18 hours.

"Is it necessary?" Severus asked with a frown only to receive a firm nod in return. He huffed at the small professor, looking away petulantly, but didn't argue. This was for his brat after all.

"I'd rather not if its all the same," Harry finally answered when he realized they were actually asking him instead of choosing for him like everyone else tended to do.

"Poppy, Madam Pomphrey, specifically requested it and it will tell me what I need to know to repair any injuries, past, present, or future," Severus coaxed. "She specifically believes that someone has deliberately tampered with your health but has been ordered not to look for anything that isn't normal for a healthy student."

"Harry we need to know if you are ill or poisoned or some other thing that will affect your health," Filius added kindly.

"It... won't make it into the papers? No one has to see it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"The two of us need to see it and possibly a few others but neither of us have any intention of letting the likes of Skeeter get their grubby hands on it or anyone else if you don't want them to. This is not for the scandal sheets or anything malicious, this is to keep you healthy," Severus assured him, a promise of protection and caring shining through his normally controlled mask.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath and reluctantly nodded his agreement. He still felt a bit numb, just like after Sirius died and he was isolated to almost no human contact over the summer. Looking at Snape warmed something inside him and kept both numbness and the Dementor like cold at bay. The bond link that had formed after taking the potion felt like a gentle warm banked fire in the back of his mind, promising protection and comfort. It was at that moment that he realized as long as he got to keep Snape and their new bond he really didn't care about the reasons and changes that the situation brought with it.

The door of the room opened to admit several goblins a few minutes later. Harry recognized Griphook among the group but decided to stay quiet and watchful. The goblins arranged themselves on the opposite side of the table from the three wand users.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further notes:
> 
>  
> 
> "As you both are aware that Draco has been assigned to kill Dumbledore, what you may not be aware of is that Bellatrix and Narcissa came to me during the summer and required me to make an Unbreakable Vow to assist him or complete it in his stead. A vow reinforced by the second vow that Dumbledore forced on me, requiring that I be the one to take his life when the time comes," Severus informed them flatly. "Draco recognized that he was supposed to complete the task alone and has been resisting my attempts to aid him."
> 
> "Second vow?" Asked suspiciously/with dread
> 
> "The very first one I was forced to swear was to protect Potter, prior to that other protective measures had been put in place and obliviated from my mind by parties unknown, safeguards which were recently rediscovered and activated." Severus informed them flatly. His tone brooked no argument or even discussion on the topic.
> 
> The angry movements of both Dark Lord and Headmaster as they reached for their wands sparked the final ember burning inside Harry in to roaring life. His control snapped and both men found themselves blasted through the air to land heavily, painfully, against the wall behind them, pinned several feet above the floor.
> 
> "I am not a bloody pawn!" Harry informed them darkly. "Not once has either of you asked me if I wanted to even be in this war much less which side I support nor have either of you bothered to inform me what the bloody hell you are even fighting over. My marriage, bonding, whatever the hell you call it with Professor Snape was arranged by my mother. My mother who did _not_ want me living with Aunt Petunia. My mother who figured out that the Dark Lord is actually ill but didn't know when the magic of the illness took hold. My mother who figured out exactly how to fix this bloody mess but didn't have the leverage to get you both in one spot to yell at you for being bloody idiots. You will sit, you will listen, you will both be signing a peace treaty before leaving here today. You will also both be giving up things to make this bloody well _work_! Have I made myself perfectly clear?!"
> 
> %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%
> 
> "You mean I have been attacking my own heir this entire time?" Voldemort asked in a deadly tone of voice.
> 
> %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%
> 
> "You swore to me that your goal was the protection of our world and as much of an end to the abuse of young magicals of all races. Yet I find that you have been hunting one of us, your own Heir no less, and playing nationwide chess with Dumbledore. At this point I don't care about the distinction of Light and Dark but I am _demanding_ as is my right that the two of you leave myself and my brat alone and out of this blasted war. If you want to even _talk_ to us you for any reason you had better bloody find a way to make up every scrap of pain and suffering either one of you has caused the both of us. If the recompense is great enough then we might do more than give either of you a bare word," Severus informed them both sharply.


	69. Severus' Kitten - tentative title v3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I ran back through it all and tweaked a few things before working on the next part, as such.... this is v3!

The brat arrived for his detention and looked around for what he was supposed to be doing curiously, his wild black hair and glowing green eyes alluring in a way that no one else could see. The Dark Lord still wanted him dead but Severus had convinced him to give him the brat. Potter belonged to him now all thanks to Dumbledore's plans to kill him and the discovery of his brat's home life. Things that the Dark Lord would be informed of once his brat was properly bound to him.

The potion he set in front of his brat was old, old enough that it was mostly forgotten. Once it was used for unbreakable marriages but it also had the nice little side effect of purging controlling magics and potions from the drinker. He had seen the Weasley chit slipping his brat potions. It was because of that that he went out of his way to send a diagnostic at his brat's back during one of his many detentions. What he had found in his brat's system was enough to enrage him.

Potter was nearly swimming in loyalty potions, love potions, and control potions. They had half killed his fragile damaged body with how often they had been dosing him. The only good thing that came from it was the immunity build up in his system for those types of potions. That and the rediscovery of the marriage contract between he and his brat courtesy of Lily via the rather old diagnostic spell he had used to check his brat in the first place. Once he found who had obliviated that little tidbit from his memory they would pay dearly for it, _after_ they had explained exactly how they had hidden it from his normal Occlumency exercises.

His brat glared at him in defiance, refusing to look at the potion. Except, Severus could see the desperate longing and weary exhaustion radiating from his unaware fiance, the need for limits and for cuddles and care. His brat would receive all of that and more. Healing the damage done to his brat's body over so long would take time and might never be complete, just as breaking the suicidal mental conditioning would take time.

"Drink," Severus ordered flatly. He watched the defiance spark in his brat's eye. Good, he wasn't broken yet. His brat would be tamed by him alone but breaking was never his intention.

"Why?" His brat was being defiant tonight.

"Because the alternative is letting Dumbledore force the students to fight and die against fully trained Death Eaters. The old fool expects you to walk to your own death while leading the others in battle and it was near impossible to talk either side into accepting this potential solution," Severus informed him flatly. He didn't like how his brat flinched as if physically struck by his answer. Dumbledore or someone else had a lot to answer for in regards to his brat.

"What will it do?" Harry asked wearily, finally looking down at the potion in resignation.

"It will bind you to me while clearing out any magic not your own from your body, mind, and core. Neither side wanted to give you up and both sides refused to simply leave you alone as I have ties to both sides this was a compromise that they grudgingly accepted. There will be rules but I will not mistreat you," Severus promised almost gently. It had been a months long fight to get both sides to agree to this and he would enjoy informing them that they hadn't gained more control over Harry, they had lost it utterly to _him_.

Harry gave a heavy sigh before shrugging and downing the potion. Severus barely caught him as the powerful sedative kicked in. His brat almost immediately started sweating foreign potions which quickly soaked through his clothes. Severus wasted no time in conjuring a bath around the drain and emergency shower in the lab they were standing in. An ongoing warming charm was shot at the shower head so that his brat wouldn't catch a cold during the upcoming constant washing to get rid of the expelled potion residue.

It took hours to get rid of the last of the potion laced sweat and clean his brat properly. He knew without the added sedative from his own special blend of the potion his brat would have been screaming as the potion worked to purge the other potions. He could feel the mental bond unfurling between the two of them as the binding portion took hold. A feral smile graced his lips, his brat had apparently wanted him for quite a while now with only his so called friends and the potions keeping his brat from trying something. It was just as well since while he was currently at the age of consent his brat still thought that he was underage. That was something that hadn't been true since that damnable goblet had spat out his brat's name in fourth year. At least he had managed to keep anyone from taking to much advantage of his brat. It had been quiet the relief when Harry had taken Lovegood to the yule ball as a friend.

Once cleaned, the ruined clothes destroyed via house elf, and dressed in one of Severus' own night shirts Harry was put to bed in Severus' bedroom. A number of spells were used on the door to keep anyone from finding his prize or letting his brat escape before they could talk.

A very formal request for a meeting was written up and sent to both Dumbledore and Voldemort respectively. Severus just had to wait for a response. He had very clearly outlined that the meeting would include members of both sides. He clearly stated that this meeting was going to be neutral territory, and that he would be providing information important to both sides. He also made it clear that both leaders would attend or the meeting would not happen at all. Each respective message contained special codes to provide authenticity and a confirmation that he could not relay the information without both leaders present. Lily deserved that much and his brat deserved even more. For the sake of Harry and Lily both he would try to end this war before the students were dragged into the mess the way Harry had been.

Sounds coming from his bedroom told him that he needed to check on his brat. Severus was somewhat surprised at what he found when he entered the bedroom. The swirling vortex of emotion fueled magic while interesting wasn't really that much of a surprise, no it was the blank pain radiating off of his brat that bothered him. The older man sighed before entering the magical maelstrom while using his own magic to both shield from the storm and cut through the currents of magic mixed with debris to scoop his brat into his arms for a cuddle. Five minutes of cuddling calmed the magical vortex to more of a floating whirlpool of objects and agitated magics.

"You are mine now and I have no intention of allowing you to be harmed or taken from me. Tomorrow we will go somewhere with both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, both will be informed of this fact as well as several other facts. I will exert my rights and ensure that they can not harm you again. Of your friends I have only been able to confirm that Longbottom and Lovegood have had no _excessive_ outside influence in being your friends. The Weasley twins have not been checked because they are currently out of reach. Ronald and Hermione were co-opted by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley in guiding and protecting you in accordance with Dumbledore's plan which would have eventually killed you. While it is not their fault you will need to adjust to their lack of presence. Ginerva has been slipping you love potions and will not be allowed near you under any circumstances. Do you have any questions?" Severus informed him softly.

"I... need time. Someone kept obliviating me and... this is a big change," Harry admitted even as he unconsciously curled tight against the potions master.

"Another violation to add to the list," Severus muttered darkly. "While you are thinking know that I ended the Occlumency lessons so that I would no longer be required to rip into your mind. The situation was... less than ideal and it was doing more harm than good."

"You don't hate me?" Harry asked after feeling at their new bond for a good twenty minutes.

"No but the appearance of it gave you a shield of protection. Rest, we will discuss more later," Severus ordered softly. Harry nodded in tired agreement before allowing exhaustion to sweep away his mind while the Dungeon Bat held him close. They stayed like that till the next morning.

The two woke the next morning wrapped around each other. Severus took a moment for a proper look at Harry's selection of clothes before wordlessly selecting something of his own to dress his brat in. Harry went to protest but a sharp look and an adjustment spell ensured that not only would Harry wear Severus' choice but that it would fit.

"These are more akin to rags than clothes, brat. Your school uniforms will clearly need replacing soon along with everything else, most of which should just be burned. The hand knit sweaters are an exception as is the invisibility cloak. The knot patterns in the sweaters are old protective magic but I will want the goblins to check them for anything I can't read in the magics before you wear them again. For this meeting you need to be presentable and able to move freely. The protective magics especially woven into my robes will give you minimal protection if spells start flying or someone finds a way to poison the refreshments I will pay for," Severus informed him flatly before turning towards his own clothing selection for the day.

"Alright, I wanted new clothes anyway," Harry conceded tightly.

It wasn't the clothes Harry objected to but the implied need of them. He knew that his non-school clothes were practically falling apart but he didn't usually have a choice in the matter with how the Dursleys treated him. He had been forced to make do ever since he could remember and offers like actual new clothes or extra food had often been used before to cruelly taunt him by his relatives.

"Come, you need to eat," Severus instructed brusquely, providing a bit of normality with his tone and causing his brat to relax a bit as they took turns getting ready for the day.

Severus might not want to subject his brat to the Great Hall but it was important to keep up a sense of normality so that no one would suspect anything was wrong. Harry proved his understanding of the unspoken instructions and reasons with a stiff nod and a mask of teenage petulance covering his watchful thoughtfulness of earlier. He had no trouble trailing after the potions master in the direction of the breakfast tables and making it look like nothing unusual. They had come to a silent agreement that Severus would collect Harry when it was time to go, both understanding that they had to arrive at the meeting place early for everything to go smoothly.

The Potions Master knew that there was a quietly building explosion within his brat. It was rather to be expected after the magic purge. Yet as long as Harry stayed quiet and compliant Severus' fear of what exactly Harry was having to assimilate and understand grew. The explosion was building and he had every plan to collect the pieces afterwards, to prove that his brat could trust him, but he already knew that the blow up would be spectacular. He just hoped it wouldn't happen when they were still vulnerable at or before the meeting.

"Good morning Severus," Filius greeted him cheerfully.

Severus grunted his usual greeting in return. He refused to give away that he had already received his first cup of morning tea from the elves while Harry washed up. It was always the little things that gave a person away. Instead he set himself up for his normal breakfast while watching Harry carefully sit near the head table and dish up his own breakfast. A breakfast that was small enough to make Severus frown outright. His brat wasn't eating enough. Another thing to add to the list or rather upgrade on the list, neglect of proper nutrition to outright evidence of starvation and a slow recovery at that.

Breakfast passed in relative normality with the exception of neither Dumbledore nor Harry's friends attending. At a guess Dumbledore was doing early morning paperwork under Minerva's stern eye and eating at his desk. Granger was invariably in the library researching something or other to torture her teachers with via her school work. While the Weasleys were likely still sleeping as it was the weekend. This would make their escape much easier.

Just as Severus was finishing up his own breakfast two owls arrived confirming the meeting, easing his first official worry of the morning. His collection of his brat would cause the rest of the school to believe that Harry had earned a Saturday detention with the Potions Master. Said fictional detention would keep everyone not involved with the upcoming meeting unaware of what the two wizards were actually doing.

"Potter, finish up, those ingredients won't collect themselves," Snape called out, purposefully allowing his voice to echo across the hall as he finished his third cup of morning tea. Harry shot him an appropriately resigned look mixed with stubbornness before turning to finish his meager half plate of food and downing his juice.

"What did young Mister Potter do this time?" Pamona Sprout asked in open amusement.

"The little miscreant found my quarters and attempted to booby trap my front room with several pranks after hours. I caught him and made him sleep on the couch since it was near two in the morning. Thanks to that elf that likes him this morning I found that most of his clothes are close to being rags, which is why he is in some of my clothes. He thinks we are going into the forest to collect potion ingredients after I make him carry things for my errand in Diagon. I am actually making him get new clothes and some of the beginner books he never had for my class. The next five detentions I assign him will be used to copy from those books. Depending on how things stand he will find himself spending a great deal of time with me, either working to pay me back for the clothes or reading those books. I may even draft him to grade some of the younger year homework," Severus explained the cover story with obvious relish. He had had rather a lot of fun coming up with something that would explain away Harry's early morning presence in the dungeons.

"Do see about getting him new glasses and taking him to the goblins would you? Albus refuses to listen to me about getting him looked at by a full healer and I've found myself missing memories in regards to his treatment. Thankfully the monitoring charms in the infirmary don't seem to have been tampered with," Poppy Pomphrey requested quietly. Pamona, Filius, and Madam Pince murmured quiet agreement while rest of the staff remained mostly oblivious due lack of attention, lack of presence, lack of coffee, and/or lack of sleep.

"I shall look into it," Severus answered equally quietly. His gut told him that he would _not_ like whatever was uncovered but that the exam by a goblin healer was going to be very necessary. "Any other requests? We might as well make a day of it."

"Just take care of Mr. Potter. Tell the goblin teller that you were sent by me to see Gornack. Explain that the situation falls under the Dumbledore file and that I am claiming Gon-Yu, instructor, rights for Mr. Potter," Filius said gravely.

"Will that interfere with any marriage contracts or similar bonds?" Severus asked cautiously, tensing in unconscious worry.

"What have you done?" Filius asked levelly.

"An old bonding potion last night and before that a marriage contract arranged by Lily as a protective measure that someone obliviated from my memory, recently rediscovered," Severus admitted. He masked his roiling emotions by pouring another cup of tea and doctoring it.

"What else?" Poppy asked lightly, as if they were discussing the weather. Severus' shoulders momentarily slumped in defeat before squaring in stubborn defiance.

"Both Albus and the Dark Lord will be informed of the bonding at a meeting this afternoon and put on notice to leave my brat alone," Severus told them all bluntly.

"I'll pull all of the bonding books from the shelves for cleaning and repair. Are the three of you going with the rascals or is one of you going to help me play keep away with the information? Including what our dear Severus hasn't bothered voicing," Irma Pince asked calmly, pouring herself another cup of tea and doctoring it.

"I have to go with them but it will let me claim greater rights under goblin law," Filius said thoughtfully as he folded up his napkin only to place it on his empty plate which promptly disappeared courtesy of the house elves.

"Mr. Dobbson is in the infirmary with nasty side effects from a mix of pranks and some magical bug. As Severus is obviously going to be handling Mr. Potter I'll have copies of both their files ready for you to pick up on your way out Filius," Poppy told them with a grimace at her patient's condition.

"I could do with a few more plants for the seventh years but I can't come with you. A few of the older Ravenclaws tried to steal a clipping or two of plants I have guarded by a tangle vine. I left them there as punishment, just out of reach of the creeping dragon lilys and the sunburst tubers," Pamona sighed in obvious regret.

"Wh..what!?" Severus stammered, looking at them in outright shock.

"Did you really think we didn't pay attention? That we didn't care? That we weren't aware of what Dumbledore has been demanding of you? Severus about half the long term staff see you as a son or other beloved family member that joined us in teaching. The same goes for Mr. Potter except that he is still a student. The only reasons we haven't been acting like it for either of you are that it is unprofessional, Albus interfered, and you never ask for help," Irma Pince explained in open amusement. "Your surly attitude got us to leave you alone but it hardly stopped us from caring."

Severus swore quietly under his breath, much to their joint amusement.

"Finish your tea dear, Filius will meet the two of you in the entrance hall shortly," Poppy said in clear amusement, patting his black clad arm in consolation as she headed back to the infirmary. Filius scurried after her on his short legs for his own quick trip to pick up the medical files and a summoning charm on his lips for his cloak.

Harry joined Snape as he left the Great Hall to wait in the Entrance Hall for the part goblin professor.

"You okay?" Harry asked in a low quiet voice. "I could feel your shock across the bond."

"Some of the other staff are... more perceptive than I believed. Professor Flitwick will be joining us on our outing and will likely attend the meeting representing the other staff members," Severus answered in an equally quiet voice. "Several items have been added to today's agenda as a result."

Harry grunted in acknowledgement but didn't comment further as they waited for the undersized professor. Flitwick joined them quickly and they were gone before most any of the other students could notice.

The trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful aside from the two teachers learning first hand how badly Harry dealt with floo travel. It was when they got to Gringotts that things got interesting. The first thing Harry noticed was the extra attention that the goblins paid to Professor Flitwick. The second thing he noticed was the protective way that Snape hovered just that much closer to him as they walked. The third was the double take that Griphook gave him when he nodded to the goblin in greeting. The final thing that cinched his suspicions that something odd was going on was the respectful bow Professor Flitwick was given by the teller. A short burst of gobbledygook later and they were quickly ensconced in a meeting room complete with refreshments.

"Mr. Potter do you know why we are at Gringotts today?" Flitwick asked kindly.

"No sir," Harry murmured respectfully.

"Clothes aren't the only thing you are going to need today. As such we are dealing with certain legalities before dealing with the meeting location. This includes checking on your vaults and status with the goblins and possibly filing changes in the various papers that are connected to that status. By going through the goblins we can avoid having to fill out most of the paper work ourselves by paying their staff to do it," Severus explained vaguely. "Part of this is going to be a health exam for you."

"For both of you," Flitwick corrected firmly. Harry fought not to giggle at Snape's immediate scowl. He was starting to regain his mental balance as long as he didn't think to hard about the sudden changes his life had experienced over the last 18 hours.

"Is it necessary?" Severus asked with a frown only to receive a firm nod in return. He huffed at the small professor, looking away petulantly, but didn't argue. This was for his brat after all and his instincts were practically screaming at him that the double exam was needed.

"I'd rather not if its all the same," Harry finally answered when he realized they were actually asking him instead of choosing for him like everyone else tended to do.

"Poppy, Madam Pomphrey, specifically requested it and it will tell me what I need to know to repair any injuries, past, present, or future," Severus coaxed. "She specifically believes that someone has deliberately tampered with your health but has been ordered not to look for anything that isn't normal for a healthy student."

"Harry we need to know if you are ill or poisoned or some other thing that will affect your health," Filius added kindly.

"It... won't make it into the papers? No one has to see it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"The two of us need to see it and possibly a few others but neither of us have any intention of letting the likes of Skeeter get their grubby hands on it or anyone else if you don't want them to. This is not for the scandal sheets or anything malicious, this is to keep you healthy," Severus assured him, a promise of protection and caring shining through his normally controlled mask.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath and reluctantly nodded his agreement. He still felt a bit numb, just like after Sirius died and he was isolated to almost no human contact over the summer. Looking at Snape warmed something inside him and kept both numbness and the Dementor like cold at bay. The bond link that had formed after taking the potion felt like a gentle warm banked fire in the back of his mind, promising protection and comfort. It was at that moment that he realized as long as he got to keep Snape and their new bond he really didn't care about the reasons and changes that the situation brought with it.

The door of the room opened to admit several goblins a few minutes later. Harry recognized Griphook among the group but decided to stay quiet and watchful. The goblins arranged themselves on the opposite side of the table from the three wand users.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Partial Meeting Scene:

 

"As you both are aware that Draco has been assigned to kill Dumbledore, what you may not be aware of is that Bellatrix and Narcissa came to me during the summer and required me to make an Unbreakable Vow to assist him or complete it in his stead. A vow reinforced by the second vow that Dumbledore forced on me, requiring that I be the one to take his life when the time comes," Severus informed them flatly. "Draco recognized that he was supposed to complete the task alone and has been resisting my attempts to aid him."

"Second vow?" Voldemort asked in a mix of suspicion and dread. He did _not_ like how this meeting was turning out.

"The very first one I was forced to swear was to protect Potter, prior to that other protective measures had been put in place and obliviated from my mind by parties unknown, safeguards which were recently rediscovered and activated." Severus informed them flatly. His tone brooked no argument or even discussion on the topic.

The angry movements of both Dark Lord and Headmaster as they reached for their wands sparked the final ember burning inside Harry to roaring life. His control snapped and both men found themselves blasted through the air to land heavily, painfully, against the wall behind them. They were pinned several feet above the floor and Severus had to fight not to either smirk proudly, gape in surprise, or shake his head in wonder at his brat.

"I am not a bloody pawn!" Harry informed them darkly. "Not once has either of you asked me if I wanted to even be in this war much less which side I support nor have either of you bothered to inform me what the bloody hell you are even fighting over. My marriage, bonding, whatever the hell you call it with Professor Snape was arranged by my mother. My mother who did _not_ want me living with Aunt Petunia. My mother who figured out that the Dark Lord is actually ill but didn't know when the magic of the illness took hold. My mother who figured out exactly how to fix this bloody mess but didn't have the leverage to get you both in one spot to yell at you for being bloody idiots. You will sit, you will listen, you will both be signing a peace treaty before leaving here today. You will also both be giving up things to make this bloody well _work_! Have I made myself perfectly clear?!"

"Severus will still have to be the one to kill Albus but at this point I am not certain he should bother. After all he's already dying and Severus can simply refuse to render further medical treatment to him," Filius pointed out thoughtfully. "It should satisfy the oaths and no one gets arrested for killing him."

"You swore to me that your goal was the protection of our world and as much of an end to the abuse of young magicals of all races. Yet I find that you have been hunting one of us, your own Heir no less, and playing nationwide chess with Dumbledore. At this point I don't care about the distinction of Light and Dark but I am _demanding_ as is my right that the two of you leave myself and my brat alone and out of this blasted war. If you want to even _talk_ to us for any reason you had better bloody find a way to make up every scrap of pain and suffering either one of you has caused the both of us. If the recompense is great enough then we might do more than give either of you a bare word," Severus informed them both sharply. "As it is I have half a mind to publicly repudiate both of you and publish ever scrap I know about both sides in the paper or through the goblins."

"You can't!" Dumbledore denied desperately.

" _We_ can," Harry retorted angrily.

"You mean I have been attacking my own heir this entire time?" Voldemort asked in a deadly tone of voice. He cared less about the potential information and security breach than the fact that he had been hurting his Heir, that _Harry_ was his Heir. It certainly explained a lot about how any attempt to kill him went wrong on his part.

"Gringotts confirmed that Lily was of the Slytherin line, a cadet branch with an inborn but sleeping parseltongue ability. This information is likely a large part of what happened that night," Severus explained coldly. He was really fighting with himself not to kill the two older men.

"James, on the other hand, was of the Gryffindor line and descended of the last known third son of the Peverell line. The Gaunts in turn are descended from the last known second son of the Peverells with the first son having no children. If the relationship was sufficiently distant or if Lily and James were ineligible for either Slytherin or Peverell Headships combined with their original defiance of you the family magics wouldn't have protected them. Harry on the other hand was too young to be considered at fault by the magics and was thus still likely considered by the magics as your Heir twice over," Filius elaborated kindly. He watched the stunned reaction on Voldemort's face in satisfaction. The dark fury from Dumbledore on the other hand worried him greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Filius - wand warrior
> 
> Urk-conYang goblin ritual - adoption? teaching only?


	70. Severus' Kitten - tentative title v3.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read.... I have absolutely no idea where some of this came from but I worked with it so... please don't kill me?  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door of the room opened to admit several goblins a few minutes later. Harry recognized Griphook among the group but decided to stay quiet and watchful. The goblins arranged themselves on the opposite side of the table from the three wand users. There was a burst of rapid gobbledygook which Flitwick joined in on that sounded fierce to Harry's ears and made his back teeth ache a bit before the four smaller beings reverted to English.

"Wand Warrior, we greet you and wish you further battle honors as the blood and gold of your enemies overflows at your feet," the lead goblin offered gruffly.

"I greet you Gornack and the clan of Gringotts, may honor overflow and drag the gold of your enemies from their blood soaked coffers to flow into your own clan's vaults. I come to your clan with two wizards, one is a proven warrior the other his new bonded with his own tales of battle. I request to claim them under the Urk-conYang practice. We also need for a healer to check them and to discuss what holdings you guard on their behalf," Flitwick told them formally. He had gone straight from the greeting into a business summary, wisely both wizards stayed quiet, allowing the diminutive Dueling Master to direct the negotiations.

"You understand what you ask?" Gornack demanded in obvious surprise.

"I do and per tradition I have not informed them of the requirements. I must admit that I have wanted to invoke the Rights for some time with both but have not had the chance until now," Flitwick informed the other goblin. This earned him a mix of reactions from confusion and suspicion on the parts of Harry and Severus respectively to excitement and interest on the part of the goblins.

"We will require memories and retelling of battles to judge the first stage of suitability for the Urk-conYang but the health check and the review of holdings can be done in the mean time. We will of course perform them in accordance with ritual law so that they will not be invalidated should your petition be accepted by the elders. You do understand your own requirements for coming to our clan rather than your own for the Urk-conYang?" Gornack asked gruffly.

"I do, yet there was no time. I only discovered full eligibility this morning and we may enter into battle this afternoon. My blood calls for this to be done before we enter the fray lest all goblins lose something more precious than blood and gold for our missed chance," Filius said firmly. "It is under the Mahk Tow Luc that I present this petition and under Jee Na Kin that neither of our clans lose honor over this matter. This matter is of clan importance and _must_ not be lost."

"List the battles you know of for your Kinlo that would be suitable for this petition that they might provide their unaltered memories for the elders to view," Gornack ordered abruptly with a sharp nod of acceptance for the part goblin's explanation.

"I can not list battles for my eldest Kinlo but only testify that we spar regularly on equal terms and he survived being forced to Voldemort's service by an elder apprentice in his youth. His Masters are on record and he has long been accepted as one of your clan's brewers, bringing honor and gold to both of you. For my youngest Kinlo there have been tales of his single handed battle with a basilisk at 12, various battles with Voldemort, and his honorable performance in the Triwizard Tournament last year. I suspect that only they know what all battles they have fought though not all of them might have been with wand or blade," Filius informed them proudly. Both Harry and Severus were starting to wonder what exactly they had agreed to.

Gornack grunted before tapping a pattern into the designs on the table and revealing a pensive of great age with special designs neither wizard recognized.

"Place the battle memories within the viewing bowl that your petition might be judged," the goblin on the left instructed. All three complied after a quick set of instructions for Harry. The bowl disappeared, presumably off to the goblin elders for review.

"Kintow Flitwick of the Garnet Clan do you give permission for our healers to attend to your Kinlo? Do you also grant permission for their holdings to be reviewed not only in preparation for Urk-conYang but also that we may better know their worth?" Gornack asked formally.

"I do," Filius said firmly.

Before either bonded wizard could protest magic clamped down around them, stealing their breath from their very bones as a deep magical scan began. The scan was performed by the ancient runes that now glowed, embedded in the walls floor and ceiling of the room they hummed with powerful magic. It was over in under a minute, releasing the two temporary captives carefully, almost protectively, leaving a sense of protection around the pair as they recovered their equilibrium.

"I... Its been some time since the bank has reacted so... favorably to anyone much less protectively. I don't think even the elders get such a reaction..." Gornack said slowly and with obvious confusion.

"I wasn't aware that the Ward Mind had extended to include itself within the Diagon Alley branch building. I expected the more... sedate version of testing, something that required actual..." Filius never finished his shocked statement as the room was suddenly flooded with healers. Every single healer bore the goblin marking of a Clan Healer with most of the non-goblins bearing the variation indicating honorary status.

The babble of voices amounted to "I don't understand, I was going somewhere else". The room was instantly silenced by a high bright musical chime as an illusion formed over the table of a silver shifting geometric figure that stuck close to the shape of a crystal shard.

"Status Change: Match Found, Status Change: Damage Detected, Language Common: English, Mental Analysis Complete, Magical Analysis In Progress, System Request: Heal/Repair Unit - Kinlo Severus Tobias Snape Kin Flitwick Yee Garnet Lao Gringotts, System Request: Heal/Repair Unit - Kinlo Harry James Potter Kin Flitwick Yee Garnet Lao Gringotts, Records Review In Progress, System Request: Investigate Albus Percival Wulfirc Brian Dumbledore, System Request: Temporal Query - - - Temporal Query Complete, Dimensional Shift In Progress. Reorienting - - - Reorientation Complete... Message Play Back Delayed, Conclusion: Eligibility Requirements 4 of 9 Completed, Data Incomplete, Status Change: Provisional Authority Granted to Units Kintow Flitwick - Kinlo Snape - Kinlo Potter, Maintenance Required to Units Kinlo Snape and Kinlo Potter," the silver crystal sang.

"That sounded almost like a computer," Harry said into the dead silence of the room as he eyed the shifting, floating silver shard warily.

"Status Change: I Am Not An Idiot Protocol Activated, Control Lock One Released - - - Release Complete... Voice Protocols Released... Tardis Database Access Granted..." the crystal sang before they all heard the sound of a long yawn.

"What the bloody hell?" Severus muttered as they all continued to stare at the crystal.

"Emergency Response Status on Stand By, Gaia Magical Interface Online, Dimension 12 Modulator Online, Spectrum Power Sequences Within Acceptable Range, Wake Up Sequence Complete... ," the high crystal voice modulated into a lovely Contralto even as they listened, becoming less computer and more living being.

"Um, hello?" Harry greeted carefully.

"Just a second, I haven't finished reviewing the records from during my sleep," the contralto murmured from the crystal. "Okay so that guy got partial response from the Disaster Emergency Database in crude form. *snicker* He had to have tripped one of the more minimal security protocols to get stuck like that. Honestly calling the place a crystal cave? Well I suppose if one doesn't know what a crystalline molycirc _is_ it could be mistaken for a pretty yet natural crystal formation. The species protection protocols held so that's good and... oh! I snagged access to a TARDIS! The Planetary Interface is good, so is the magical one aaand I have access to all the little seeds! Yus! Oh you guys have developed into adorable sentient magical buildings! No, stop that! I am not done checking the records, you can play with the training programs later. Yes, we can start screening and training some of your favorites, no, I don't care what species they are. Oh? Thank you dear, yes I needed those records. Hmm... Okay, I can see why your having trouble helping and training them. We will just have to work on that. What? No dear, I finally had enough power and found some people with enough of the genetic key to wake up. From the bloodline records of the magicals... huh. Well _that_ is going to have to get fixed as soon as possible. All in all pretty good for a 6,000+ year long sleep."

"Um, who are you?" Harry asked warily. "What are you?"

"I am old. I was set here as a guardian of sorts but I found that once I evicted the nasty invading dimensional demon army that the beings living on this world that were left needed me to go to sleep so they could grow. This also had the added bonus of dropping my power levels so that more nasty things didn't hurt you when they came looking for me. I was hidden well enough that they didn't even know I was here or I would never have woken up and most of your world if not all of it would instead be slagged rock, ash, and dust. The danger is mostly passed and you all are old enough as a species that I can talk to you without accidentally hurting you now or you should be. As for my name... it translates roughly to Crystal Rain on Mounted Dragon Flight," the crystal informed them with obvious amusement. "Just go about your business and let the Healers check the two of you over. Some of my scans of you both show some nasty damage. If I had been more awake I wouldn't have diverted most of the Healers here and instead narrowed it down a bit better. Sorry about that."

"That's okay... I guess?" Harry answered back.

"Excuse me, I have a naughty magical building to go scold. Honestly encouraging _Necromancy_ of all things! Your world's Guardian of the Dead is still sleeping. Messing about with the dead is a no no for a reason!" the crystal huffed before sinking into the table and fading away.

"That was... strange," Harry said in obvious confusion. His words shook most of the room back into wakefulness as the healers immediately focused on something they not only understood but was a part of their jobs. Two of the six people in front of them were hurt and needed treatment, that trumped any strange magical entity waking up no matter how old it was. The healers as one turned on the six who had already been in the room and advanced, pulling all of them into impromptu medical exams with many spluttering protests from their victims.


	71. Severus' Kitten - tentative title v3.1.1

Three hours after the crystal mind went looking for the naughty Necromancy building the Healers finally finished the health checks of their six victims. It had been quickly discovered that the most any of the four with goblin heritage had was a minor cold that was easily fixed. Harry and Severus on the other hand were another matter entirely.

"Six blocks! _SIX!_ On a still growing magical core no less!" the senior healer ranted to her fellows.

"Potion Master Snape has three blocks of his own but the amount of Dark magic damage and nervous system damage because of over exposure to the Cruciartus almost make up for his lack of matching blocks," the second most senior healer snarled.

"Potter has _Basilisk Venom_ and _Phoenix Tears_ of all things in his blood!" the senior healer growled. "There's even evidence they've been in his blood since he was twelve! _TWELVE!_ Who faces a Basilisk at that age?!"

"They both show signs of malnutrition and the _scars_!" the second senior healer agreed with his own growl of fury. "The scars are a clear mix of torture, abuse, and ones from honorable combat."

"The _thing_ in Potter's famous rune scar resonates with the blasted brand, the Dark Mark. I don't know that we can do anything with those two marks or the second scar on Potter that mimics the brand. We need more time," the senior healer muttered, glaring alternately at the Dark Mark on Snape's left forearm and Harry's lightning bolt scar.

"We need a Curse Breaker, a Rune Master, an Ancient Lore Master, a Potions Master, three separate purified ritual rooms, six months, and enough ritual and/or potion ingredients to drain a vault or two. Of course if we could get our hands on the _idiot_ who's magical signature matches the three marks it would make half that unnecessary. We'd also be able to narrow the treatments down to the _normal_ nasty stuff and damage we've found," the second senior healer retorted.

Harry and Snape would have been watching the raging healers in a mix of wariness and hunted defensiveness had they not been knocked out by the very same healers early on. 

"What evidence have the healers found for their battle prowess?" Gornack asked the glaring healers formally.

"Spell damage and scars from battles Potion Master Snape should not have survived," the senior healer recited formally. "Where as Mr. Potter show signs of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears within his blood as well as various scars from varying forms of combat and torture on both of them. Both have been fighting under restrictions from illegally placed magical blocks. Neither will be released from our care until the blocks are fully removed due to the life threatening nature of the blocks. We have also found evidence of potions and compulsions which they have nearly succeeded in destroying on their own."

" _I_ don't want to let them go until we've fixed most of what we found," the second senior healer muttered rebelliously. He was ignored in part because they all were now aware of the fact that the exam was technically a part of the Urk-conYang ritual. They would be able to lay there hands on their unexpected patients again later if they had to but none of the assembled healers liked the idea of letting the pair loose.

"I have received word from the Elders, the Lore Masters, and the Farseers. Not only is Urk-conYang granted they are to be schooled in _all_ traditions, trained as Masters in our ways, asked to pass through the Fires of Change, and pass the Dance of Blooded Blades. They are to be trained as _Battle Masters!_ Kinlo Potter is embroiled in a Prophecy now that is mostly complete but the Farseers have found a new one which calls for both of them. Wand Warrior, you have brought a fine addition to not only the clans of Garnet and Gringotts but to all our peoples. The final word is that they are now Kinlo Kun," Gornack informed the room, stunning them all into speechlessness.

"It has been centuries since a Kinlo Kun has been declared and far more since _two_ were declared," Flitwick muttered in shock before turning proud eyes on the two unconscious wizards.

"Wand Warrior, father them well. When they have passed through the final phase of Urk-conYang you and your bonded children will be the first of a new clan and as such belong to all clans," Gornack stated proudly.

"I swear to you on the blood of my line that I have every intention of doing just that," Flitwick swore, sealing the promise with a slice across his palm and a small stream of blood landing on the floor. Magic flared around him, sealing the cut and the promise in a band of power that faded to a light green stripe across the palm of his hand where the cut had been.

"We will see what name your new clan will earn in the coming days," Gornack grunted in satisfaction.

"Can we remove the blocks now?" the senior healer demanded darkly.

"By all means and be sure to record the caster's signature, this offense can only be settled with blood," Filius agreed, equally darkly.

They wasted no time in stripping the dangerous magical blocks from their patients. The increase in power for both unconscious wizards flooded the room and nearly doubled their air of power. It also just happened to burn through the sleeping draughts they had been given earlier.

"My head hurts," Harry groaned as his newly released magic forced a rapid burn through of the potion.

"That would be the dehydration," Severus muttered in agreement as he fought to keep his stomach on the inside and his head from spinning.

"Yes, that can happen when your body decides to forcibly burn through a strong dose of sleeping draught in seconds after you've already slept through half of it at the normal rate," the senior healer agreed dryly. They were both handed water which was sipped cautiously but still quickly decimated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just turned 29 yesterday!


	72. Severus' Kitten - tentative title v3.1.1.1

"Yes, that can happen when your body decides to forcibly burn through a strong dose of sleeping draught in seconds after you've already slept through half of it at the normal rate," the senior healer agreed dryly. They were both handed water which was sipped cautiously but still quickly decimated.

"Who placed the blocks on my sons?" Filius demanded darkly, causing the two wizards to briefly choke on their water in shock. The rest of the room ignored it in favor of finding out who their first targets were.

"For Kinlo Kun Snape one block was done by a Ministry appointee, one was done by an unauthorized Auror, and the last was placed illegally by Albus Dumbledore. All blocks should have been removed within six months of casting the first one. For Kinlo Kun Potter each block was placed at different ages by Albus Dumbledore. Because the blocks remained for too long on both of them there is some scaring on their magical cores," the senior healer informed them flatly. "Unless it is a matter of survival they are not to use their magic until next week. The _only_ reason I am not dragging them down to the Healer's Wing and keeping them for the next _month_ for the block removal alone is because you have promised me that they will have warriors with them. Don't you dare think that simply because their meeting is of clan importance that they aren't to be in the Healer's Wing by morning, if not sooner!"

"We understand Healer," Filius agreed. "I will ensure the attendance of my sons as best as possible."

"See that you do. Those blasted blocks were hardly the only thing medically wrong with them. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if some of what we _did_ find is hiding something else altogether even more nasty," the senior healer scowled, echoed by the other healers in the room. With that the healers trooped out of the room with many glances sent back at their primary patients.

"I don't like the sound of that," Harry said softly.

"Nor do I," Severus agreed with a grimace as he quickly finished off his third cup of water, the goblet having magically refilled on its own twice already.

A quick consult with Severus and a sly unspecific offering of more support from Filius pried the initial meeting location out of the stubborn spy along with the names of the primary attendees. Before either wizard could blink messages were sent off changing the location of the meeting to Gringotts with an excuse of having it as neutral ground.

"Do I want to know why you just did that?" Severus asked warily. They were all eating the lunch that had been provided by a scarily happy goblin muttering in gobbledygook occasionally punctuated by cackles and Dumbledore's name being obviously cursed.

"The Gringotts clan is very unhappy with the Headmaster for a number of reasons which we will not go over today. Now, as you know I had my own reasons for wanting to come with both of you today but I honestly didn't expect what happened. As your status has been confirmed I can explain what happened and some of the ramifications," Filius explained patiently. He waited for the two to nod their understanding before continuing. "I knew when we arrived that I could invoke certain goblin traditions and grant you both a greater protection than you have enjoyed over the years. That said most of our traditions in regards to outsiders restrict what can be explained before hand as a security measure for all parties involved. Know that I respect and care for both of you and that had I the option I would have discussed this all with you properly before hand. The one I invoked was the better choice but not the one I had originally intended to invoke simply because it has been such a long time since anyone has passed the requirements for it. I invoked Urk-conYang mostly because the checks for it are better than the others and the results can be legally and magically used in a number of other rituals and situations. The plan was to invoke Urk-conYang with every intention to honor it but the understanding that it likely would not succeed then invoke a newer but no less legal one to replace the failed ritual."

"So what happened wasn't normal?" Harry asked in a resigned voice.

"No where near," Filius agreed cheerfully. "Not only did you both pass but you earned the right to begin your own clan after the Urk-conYang is successfully completed should you choose to, which is why some will call you Kinlo Kun. Passing the initial requirements of the Urk-conYang was very significant. For all intents and purposes I just apprenticed both of you and also adopted you. This means that you will be treated as goblins by our people from now on and we've entered the grace period to get you up to speed on the basic teachings and weapons training of our people. Some of it will be changed or shortened because you are also wizards but mostly you will be trained as children of the clans and battle commanders due to whatever the council saw in your memories."

Harry fought not to choke on the sip of drink he had just taken even as Severus spluttered indignantly.

"Story of my life," Harry wheezed as he finally cleared his throat and caught his breath.


	73. Horcrux Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary style at first is intentional since its from the POV of the Horcruxes which don't actually have a body and established senses in the way that humans do.  
> Sev's Kitten is not done/abandoned but musey liked a separate Horcrux idea... for now.  
> Enjoy the bunny  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Harry had no idea that it wasn't just the Locket affecting him as they searched for the Horcruxes. Yes, the Locket very obviously affected his friends but it was always both easier and harder for him to wear the Locket. It was something he never shared with Ron or Hermione, not that he noticed it much himself.

Yet someone else _did_ notice. The Locket wasn't as aware as the Diary had been but it was aware enough to notice something was odd with the green-eyed young man. It was even eventually aware enough to reach out and touch the familiar double presence in Harry's scar. As a result the three fragments of soul shared their knowledge and came to a startling conclusion, Harry Potter needed to live. Locket became more vicious and magic hungry whenever it was carried by anyone but Harry. This helped to drive Ron away and very nearly destroyed Hermione. A whisper of caution from the Diary fragment eased the effects on the witch somewhat, pointing out her potential use and protected her from insanity.

Ron's return displeased the three horcruxes but they allowed it when he rescued Harry from the frozen pond along with the sword. They noticed Snape near by via the Dark Mark and wondered. Eventually deciding that the man would guard Harry if they could arrange it. Their joint knowledge of his skill outweighed his snarky attitude and they could always ensure his loyalty with the right spell.

The three soul fragments refused to be carried by anyone but Harry after the sword was retrieved. They even went so far as to allow Ron to destroy Locket's physical form with only a token resistance before moving to Harry's scar, nestled in next to its brother fragments.

When the trio saw Snape being attacked Harry felt himself whisper a spell he had no knowledge of. The spy had been to weak to do anything but accept the bond that the magic placed. He was both furious and grateful that the magic flowing from the new bond kept him alive. He still had to fight to stay awake and deliver the message from Dumbledore required by one of his vows before succumbing to the healing magical coma.

The Cup had been stubborn but eventually saw their reasoning and refrained from harming any of the trio. It still disliked allowing its form to be destroyed by Basilisk Venom. Cup settled in Harry's Scar next to the other three as easily as Locket had.

Diadem was destroyed before Harry could get to it and was very shocked to find its self being shoved inside Harry's scar next to it brethren, much to all of their consternation. After a brief mental shuffle and then a sharing of memories all of them settled down.

When Harry went to die in the forest though the soul pieces had had enough. The emerald spell flew through the air and Harry found himself sprawled on the forest floor in such a way that no one thought he had planned it, narrowly missing the killing blow. Diary, being the largest and strongest was volunteered to merge with the Dark Lord and share what they had learned. The head ache for both wizards was immense.

"Accio Potter!" Voldemort snapped out the moment the new information settled in his mind enough for him to understand the implications.

Harry was to confused to fight back and quickly found himself bound and kneeling at the feet of his enemy.

"It seems that Dumbledore's plans are not as cleaver as he thought them to be," Voldemort snarled.

"Why aren't I dead?" Harry asked, half afraid that the earlier comment was his answer.

"You. Are. _Mine!_ " Voldemort snarled as he forced Harry into looking at him.

"What?" Harry asked in obvious confusion.

"That old man was far to clever, hiding the fact that you have been mine since the night your parents died, ensuring that you were tortured so that you would see him as a savior. He did it all to make you follow him blindly, to shape you into a sacrifice so that you would offer yourself up for death at his whim. I understand now and I am claiming what was stolen from me. You will live and will be trained properly but remember that defiance has a cost my little snake hidden in lion's skin," Voldemort informed him. He allowed their little audience to listen in shock even as he didn't bother to hide that he was clearly angry at Dumbledore's deception.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with apprehension even as his eyes betrayed the growing suspicion and frantic denial.

"The Dursleys," Voldemort said succinctly. Harry's shoulders slumped, admitting to himself that he had hoped their mistreatment of him had just been that they were crappy relatives.

"What happens now?" Harry rasped, to exhausted at this point to fight.

"We retrieve Severus so that he can survive to serve you properly, announce that we've come to an agreement, and go home to rest. Tomorrow a piece will be published in the paper that we are negotiating what happens next. That little headache you gave me forced me to realize we are destroying what we want to protect. Now that I have you its time to end the killing and start rebuilding. My custody of you is non-negotiable. Everything else can be discussed when we have all rested and healed. Who else do you want to represent Dumbledore's party at the negotiations?" Voldemort explained ending with the almost gentle inquiry.

"McGonagal... I don't know who else," Harry muttered, the adrenaline crash kicking in with a vengeance.

"Sleep, I'll deal with the rest for now," Voldemort ordered, following it up with a sleep spell that finished what the adrenaline crash had started. Harry gratefully allowed unconsciousness to claim him.


	74. Horcrux Guard v2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the start is intentional because of the difference in senses between human bodies and inanimate objects. That said I may keep it as a one-shot at this point. Enjoy!

Harry had no idea that it wasn't just the Locket affecting him as they searched for the Horcruxes. Yes, the Locket very obviously affected his friends but it was always both easier and harder for him to wear the Locket. It was something he never shared with Ron or Hermione, not that he noticed it much himself.

Yet someone else _did_ notice. The Locket wasn't as aware as the Diary had been but it was aware enough to notice something was odd with the green-eyed young man. It was even eventually aware enough to reach out and touch the familiar double presence in Harry's scar. As a result the three fragments of soul shared their knowledge and came to a startling conclusion, Harry Potter needed to live. Locket became more vicious and magic hungry whenever it was carried by anyone but Harry. This helped to drive Ron away and very nearly destroyed Hermione. A whisper of caution from the Diary fragment eased the effects on the witch somewhat, pointing out her potential use and protected her from insanity.

Ron's return displeased the three horcruxes but they allowed it when he rescued Harry from the frozen pond along with the sword. They noticed Snape near by via the Dark Mark and wondered eventually deciding that the man would guard Harry if they could arrange it. Their joint knowledge of his skill outweighed his snarky attitude and they could always ensure his loyalty with the right spell.

The three soul fragments refused to be carried by anyone but Harry after the sword was retrieved. They even went so far as to allow Ron to destroy Locket's physical form with only a token resistance before moving to Harry's scar, nestled in next to its brother fragments.

When the trio saw Snape being attacked Harry felt himself whisper a spell he had no knowledge of. The spy had been to weak to do anything but accept the bond that the magic placed. He was both furious and grateful that the magic flowing from the new bond kept him alive. He still had to fight to stay awake and deliver the message from Dumbledore required by one of his vows before succumbing to the healing magical coma.

The Cup had been stubborn but eventually saw their reasoning and refrained from harming any of the trio. It still disliked allowing its form to be destroyed by Basilisk Venom. Cup settled in Harry's Scar next to the other three as easily as Locket had.

Diadem was destroyed before Harry could get to it and was very shocked to find its self being shoved inside Harry's scar next to it brethren, much to all of their consternation. After a brief mental shuffle and then a sharing of memories all of them settled down.

When Harry went to die in the forest though the soul pieces had had enough. The emerald spell flew through the air and Harry found himself sprawled on the forest floor in such a way that no one thought he had planned it, narrowly missing the killing blow. Diary, being the largest and strongest was volunteered to merge with the Dark Lord and share what they had learned. The headache for both wizards was immense.

"Accio Potter!" Voldemort snapped out the moment the new information settled in his mind enough for him to understand the implications.

Harry was to confused to fight back and quickly found himself bound and kneeling at the feet of his enemy.

"It seems that Dumbledore's plans are not as cleaver as he thought them to be," Voldemort snarled.

"Why aren't I dead?" Harry asked, half afraid that the earlier comment was his answer.

"You. Are. _Mine!_ " Voldemort snarled as he forced Harry into looking at him.

"What?" Harry asked in obvious confusion.

"That old man was far to clever, hiding the fact that you have been mine since the night your parents died, ensuring that you were tortured so that you would see him as a savior. He did it all to make you follow him blindly, to shape you into a sacrifice so that you would offer yourself up for death at his whim. I understand now and I am claiming what was stolen from me. You will live and will be trained properly but remember that defiance has a cost my little snake hidden in lion's skin," Voldemort informed him. He allowed their little audience to listen in shock even as he didn't bother to hide that he was clearly angry at Dumbledore's deception.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with apprehension even as his eyes betrayed the growing suspicion and frantic denial.

"The Dursleys," Voldemort said succinctly. Harry's shoulders slumped, admitting to himself that he had hoped their mistreatment of him had just been that they were crappy relatives.

"What happens now?" Harry rasped, to exhausted at this point to fight.

"We retrieve Severus so that he can survive to serve you properly, announce that we've come to an agreement, and go home to rest. Tomorrow a piece will be published in the paper that we are negotiating what happens next. That little headache you gave me forced me to realize we are destroying what we want to protect. Now that I have you its time to end the killing and start rebuilding. My custody of you is non-negotiable. Everything else can be discussed when we have all rested and healed. Who else do you want to represent Dumbledore's party at the negotiations?" Voldemort explained ending with the almost gentle inquiry.

"McGonagall... I don't know who else," Harry muttered, the adrenaline crash kicking in with a vengeance.

"Sleep, I'll deal with the rest for now," Voldemort ordered, following it up with a sleep spell that finished what the adrenaline crash had started. Harry gratefully allowed unconsciousness to claim him.

Harry woke slowly, the sound of breathing from at least one other person a comfort he hadn't realized that he had missed. The warmth of the blankets, the relief that he no longer had to fight on the run, the fact that not only was the Dark Lord being _reasonable_ but had promised him a form of safety helped him simply be. He wasn't sure what the man had meant about Snape but it wasn't something he was as worried about since 1) he didn't hate the man anymore and 2) the retrieval meant he was _alive_. He was also _really_ glad not to be tied up anymore and didn't want to risk a repeat just yet.

"So you are awake," Voldemort said softly from the darkness. A darkness Harry refused to try to break by actually opening his eyes. He could hear a second pair of lungs continued breathing even as the Dark Lord spoke telling him that at least one other person was in the room with the two of them.

"Hmm," Harry answered with a hum of warm sleepiness into the darkness.

Voldemort huffed in amusement but let him be. The sound of a turning page told Harry what the older wizard was doing. Hours were spent like that, with Harry drifting in and out of a half sleep while Voldemort read and the third person slept. A couple of times he heard the book be set aside in favor of potions being administered to Harry or spelled into the other person. The effects on his own body told him that they were healing potions, just as the breathing of the sleeper getting noticeably easier told him the same about the other potions.

"~Tom? Why are we keeping them?~" Nagini finally hissed into the quiet.

"~Because the old fool tricked me. Harry should have been protected and raised as my hatchling when he survived my attack. Unfortunately the old fool tricked everyone, even me, into believing that I am his rightful prey. I discovered in the forest that he carries a piece of me and is of us. It was one of the pieces he rescued that hurt my head and washed away enough of the bad magics that had been hurting me so that I knew I was destroying what was to be my nest. Most humans take care not to destroy their own nest because it puts present and future hatchlings at risk. The magics that had me hurting in my mind were telling me that everything in my territory and even my nest was an enemy trying to steal my territory. I know better now,~" Voldemort answered calmly. Nagini hissed in pleasure at the change in her wizard and accepted the explanation.

"~That doesn't explain why I am alive,~" Severus hissed out in a pained wheeze.

"You speak Parseltongue?" Voldemort asked curiously in as calm a tone as you could imagine.

"~I do,~" Harry hissed out, giving up on trying to sleep and reluctantly opening his eyes to low candle light glowing just beyond the curtains surrounding most of his comfy bed.

"~I... didn't before,~" Severus admitted with a reluctant hiss.

"Interesting. I can think of several ways this might have happened. Anything from side effects of Nagini's bite to an aspect of the antivenom to being transfered by the bond Potter unknowingly cast upon you to drawing it through the bond so that you might communicate in your damaged condition. Something to investigate later," Voldemort mused.

"What bond?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"As you were generally the closer of us when each Horcrux was destroyed most of them became a part of your scar, remaining separate within your scar. The ring was a special case as it merged with the piece that was already there since both were badly weakened from either protecting you or attempting to kill the old fool. The Diary piece moved back to me and merged with me in the forest clearing as an attempt to both inform me and protect you. Due to the fact that the Diary was a full half it also returned most of my sanity. Where as the return of a large portion of my magic from the merge cleared out a good number of long term spells and potions someone had slipped me," Voldemort informed them. "One of the Horcruxes chose to use your voice and magic to cast a binding spell on Severus so that a bond formed between the two of you, claiming him as your own. He was kept alive through the magic of the bond which in turn transitioned the bond so that it can not be simply broken."

"~I had no choice,~" Severus admitted miserably. "~He used an unbreakable vow that I am under to force my compliance in this. Even after his death the threat remained, ready to be carried out by one of the others or a specially tasked house elf.~"

"Shit," Harry summarized succinctly.

"Indeed," Voldemort agreed with dark amusement. "Can you speak further of the vow?"

"~No, there is something of a secrecy clause but it would not have allowed the bond with Potter if the two were in conflict,~" Severus pointed out unhappily.

"That could change. I did find the tell tales of at least one active Unbreakable Vow along with several discharged vows in my examination. I also saw how it interacted with your mark of service to me and the bond you now have with Potter. I am not happy about the way the strands of power fall but it is not as dangerous as it could have been now that I am aware of Potter's status," Voldemort said unhappily. Nagini hissed her agreement.

"~I am of the Dark but functionally my loyalty must be to Potter,~" Severus grudgingly admitted.

"Yes, such a bond does tend to do that, change one's practical loyalty," Voldemort agreed in clear aggravation. He did note that he likely had his answers about Severus' actual loyalty now but the answer came up as less important than it might have been before. Considering how insane he now knew he had been he didn't blame the man, especially since his actions were _more_ loyal for all the initial traitorous appearance. The two Slytherins came to a silent understanding in that moment and just as silently moved on.

"Can we remove some of the risks? Can we get rid of some of the magics that could hurt him?" Harry asked in concern.

"I am unwilling to remove the Dark Mark on Severus at this time but I can and do recognize that a part of me has reassigned him to serve and protect you, that I have basically gifted him to you. He was already in my Inner Circle so I can just assign him anything to do with you. I was going to have to do something like that anyway since I _know_ that you won't be willing to stay locked up in a tower or something and if I try it will likely backfire. Since I have no wish to continue experiencing your blasted luck being used against me you get bodyguards. I will however concede that Severus is more your man than mine at the moment," Voldemort said consideringly.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Harry muttered, earning amusement in various forms from the others.

"You will have to learn how to get along with us but for now you both need rest. Sleep," Voldemort told them, backing it up with a mild sleep spell. They were asleep again before Nagini quit cackling.


	75. Severus' Kitten - tentative title v3.1.1.1.1

Harry fought not to choke on the sip of drink he had just taken even as Severus spluttered indignantly.

"Story of my life," Harry wheezed as he finally cleared his throat and caught his breath. Lunch came next with calm words, quiet discussion of nothing important, and a chance for them all to both calm down and process everything the morning had brought. Finishing up Lunch found both wizards pinned in place by a stern look from the part goblin.

"Now then, normally your assets would have also been considered before a ruling was handed down but you both passed without the asset check. Because of this any monetary debts either of you might have at the moment will be settled by the sponsoring clan, in this case the Gringotts clan. Your assets still need to be listed on the clan register for tax reasons and later clan ventures. It is still yours but it needs to be listed so that it can be properly assigned as goblin property along with all the paperwork. After your training and the three years in which we three will act as full members of the Gringotts clan doing various jobs for the clan we will have to pick which clan to join permanently. The three years of membership/service is in exchange for the hosting and training as well as a thank you for dealing with the paperwork. Traditionally, the three of us would go back to my clan but it is possible to petition to join any goblin clan after the years of service. It is also tradition for me to join you in your final choice of clan for at least 5-10 years. As I've already told you as Kinlo Kun you both have the option of beginning a new clan which I would automatically be part of whether I later moved to another clan later or not. The founders are permanently a part of the clan they help form and only very special circumstances can remove them even after death," Filius informed them sternly, making sure they were taking this seriously. Their avid attention to his words gratified him greatly.

"On that note we need to address your assets and the irregularities we've discovered," Gornack told them as he calmly pulled out several ledgers and folders.

"Irregularities?" Severus asked in a mix of suspicion and dread. Harry just looked clueless. 

Seeing this Flitwick cursed in gobbledygook before holding out his hand for one of the files from Gornack. The two proceeded to quickly go through the pile while arguing or cursing a blue streak in gobbledygook. Eventually the two surfaced to pay attention to the people who's finances they had been discussing.

"Well I can see why he was concerned. Thankfully I have adopted you both so this... gross mismanagement and abuse of your assets is automatically turned over to our host clan to fix as are your Wizengamot seats. Seats which will be investigated and corrected if found in error but returned to you promptly upon request. Your Lordships and family duties will have to be sorted out later due to the complications of your transitioning status," Filius informed them in a mix of disgust over the mismanagement and fury on behalf of his new sons.

"What Lordship? What seats?" Severus demanded.

"Can I just get an explanation? What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked plaintively.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about?" Flitwick demanded incredulously.

"Filius," Severus growled in frustrated warning while Harry just looked bewildered.

"I think an inheritance test and full purge is in order Wand Warrior," Gornack suggested in a quiet, dangerous voice. "The healers are going to have a fit over this, something must be hiding whatever magics are involved unless they have simply never been informed."

"I think you are right," Filius agreed, obviously unsettled. "I _know_ Severus was previously informed about the possibility because he spoke to me before seeing... Dumbledore. _Karfak!_ The old meddler did something!"

The gobbledygook curse startled both wizards but Gornack nodded his own grim agreement.

"We don't have time to properly go over everything as your important meeting will start soon. I will have to freeze any activity in both accounts until we have time to sort this out," Gornack informed them.

"But! I have a special ingredient delivery on thursday for my potion stores!" Severus protested.

Harry watched on warily but didn't feel the need to object because he didn't really use his money. In fact he would much rather know what was going on and have whatever was his sorted out properly. He could live without access to his vault for the moment.

"The clan will take care of it. It falls under covering current outstanding monetary debts and your living expenses are covered under the apprenticeship and adoption until you've passed the final test," Filius was quick to assure him. Severus grumbled some more but didn't actually argue.

An inheritance test was quickly arranged and administered before both wizards were sent off to a bank employed tailor while the tests percolated.

 

 

Partial meeting scene: - starts 3:30p/4p, need someone to fetch them from initial meet point because of bank events/goblin attendance? move meeting to bank?

 

"As you both are aware that Draco has been assigned to kill Dumbledore, what you may not be aware of is that Bellatrix and Narcissa came to me during the summer and required me to make an Unbreakable Vow to assist him or complete it in his stead. A vow reinforced by the second vow that Dumbledore forced on me, requiring that I be the one to take his life when the time comes," Severus informed them flatly. "Draco recognized that he was supposed to complete the task alone and has been resisting my attempts to aid him."

"Second vow?" Voldemort asked in a mix of suspicion and dread. He did _not_ like how this meeting was turning out.

"The very first one I was forced to swear was to protect Potter, prior to that other protective measures had been put in place and obliviated from my mind by parties unknown, safeguards which were recently rediscovered and activated." Severus informed them flatly. His tone brooked no argument or even discussion on the topic.

The angry movements of both Dark Lord and Headmaster as they reached for their wands sparked the final ember burning inside Harry to roaring life. His control snapped and both men found themselves blasted through the air to land heavily, painfully, against the wall behind them. They were pinned several feet above the floor and Severus had to fight not to either smirk proudly, gape in surprise, or shake his head in wonder at his brat.

"I am not a bloody pawn!" Harry informed them darkly. "Not once has either of you asked me if I wanted to even be in this war much less which side I support nor have either of you bothered to inform me what the bloody hell you are even fighting over. My marriage, bonding, whatever the hell you call it with Professor Snape was arranged by my mother. My mother who did _not_ want me living with Aunt Petunia. My mother who figured out that the Dark Lord is actually ill but didn't know when the magic of the illness took hold. My mother who figured out exactly how to fix this bloody mess but didn't have the leverage to get you both in one spot to yell at you both for being bloody idiots. You will sit, you will listen, you will both be signing a peace treaty before leaving here today. You will also both be giving up things to make this bloody well _work_! Have I made myself perfectly clear?!"

"Severus will still have to be the one to kill Albus but at this point I am not certain he should bother. After all he's already dying and Severus can simply refuse to render further medical treatment to him," Filius pointed out thoughtfully. "It should satisfy the oaths and no one gets arrested for killing him."

"You swore to me that your goal was the protection of our world and as much of an end to the abuse of young magicals of all races. Yet I find that you have been hunting one of us, your own Heir no less, and playing nationwide chess with Dumbledore. At this point I don't care about the distinction of Light and Dark but I am _demanding_ as is my right that the two of you leave myself and my brat alone and out of this blasted war. If you want to even _talk_ to us for any reason you had better bloody find a way to make up every scrap of pain and suffering either one of you has caused the both of us. If the recompense is great enough then we might do more than give either of you a bare word," Severus informed them both sharply. "As it is I have half a mind to publicly repudiate both of you and publish ever scrap I know about both sides in the paper or through the goblins."

"You can't!" Dumbledore denied desperately.

" _We_ can," Harry retorted angrily.

"You mean I have been attacking my own heir this entire time?" Voldemort asked in a deadly tone of voice. He cared less about the potential information and security breach than the fact that he had been hurting his Heir, that _Harry_ was his Heir. It certainly explained a lot about how any attempt to kill him went wrong on his part.

"Gringotts confirmed that Lily was of the Slytherin line, a cadet branch with an inborn but sleeping parseltongue ability. This information is likely a large part of what happened that night," Severus explained coldly. He was really fighting with himself not to kill the two older men.

"James, on the other hand, was of the Gryffindor line and descended of the last known third son of the Peverell line. The Gaunts in turn are descended from the last known second son of the Peverells with the first son having no children. If the relationship was sufficiently distant or if Lily and James were ineligible for either Slytherin or Peverell Headships combined with their original defiance of you the family magics wouldn't have protected them. Harry on the other hand was too young to be considered at fault by the magics and was thus still likely considered by the magics as your Heir twice over," Filius elaborated kindly. He watched the stunned reaction on Voldemort's face in satisfaction. The dark fury from Dumbledore on the other hand worried him greatly.

 

 

Notes:

open door hospitality to other goblins, emergency use during clan crisis, other cultural things

 

Three hours later... Health reports, pissed off Healers, pissed off goblins, Flitwick acting protective, Harry/Sev realizing some of the meanings behind adoption/apprenticeship thing - start learning goblin culture?

Poppy's med files on Harry/Sev handed over with the two to the healers after meeting

Force Harry into transforming into some type of cat as a power play? make him apprentice under Minerva? Counter with goblin adoption/apprenticeship? Furious Filius? Weapon training?

 

 

Publish treaty in Daily Prophet, claim that it was arranged as wedding gift for Harry by Snape

Concessions:

@ - Dumbledore steps down as Headmaster in favor of Flitwick (neutral party)  
@ - Dumbledore steps down as Wizengamot/ICW leader (basically retires)  
@ - All Dark supporters/Death Eaters not physically in Azkaban as of November 1st receive retroactive pardon for all war activities  
@ - All involved with the war on either side are required to see a mind healer in case of mental scaring and a regular healer in case of other damage  
@ - Everyone at Hogwarts will be immediately resorted, no exceptions (includes all current staff)  
@ - Voldemort is allowed to run public defense classes on weekends and must go through regular health checks for damaging Dark Magic use with magical monitoring/tracking by goblins  
@ - Voldemort must reassemble most of his soul and see a mind healer regularly until released  
@ - Harry is required to earn at least one mastery in any field  
@ - Harry is required to attend various public appearances with both Dumbledore and Voldemort to provide a united front to the wizarding public  
@ - The ministry is required to uphold the peace treaty and assist in maintaining it  
@ - Wizarding and Muggle culture classes become mandatory for graduation  
@ - Dark Magic laws and Creature laws all under go mandatory review with a minimum of half required to be repealed unless otherwise deemed acceptable and/or necessary by review commity with is required to have 3 Neutral, 5 Dark, and 5 Light Wizengamot members  
@ - Dementors are to be immediately destroyed or trapped without humans (unless deemed outside Wizarding perview ie. pets of Death, physical form of reapers, etc.)

 

Urk-conYang - Adoption + training variant similar to apprenticeship but has been previously used to determine adoption suitability into family/clan/species or test other suitability marriage/skill mastery/leadership position

Going to Gringotts clan for ritual obligates them to remain as temporary members until training is complete plus 5 years of service as part of the clan

Mahk Tow Luc - ancient emergency clan cooperation treaty for survival and other important issues

Jee Na Kin - mastery/skill training, sharing of knowledge that both clans might prosper and survive, brings honor to both clans

Kinlo - apprentice/potential adoptee under Urk-conYang

Kinlo Kun - apprentice/potential adoptee under Urk-conYang yet declared important enough to start their own clan

Kun ko - established member of the goblin nation who has been granted the right to try and establish a new clan

14lbs. to the stone in weight


	76. Horcrux Guard v2.1

"You will have to learn how to get along with us but for now you both need rest. Sleep," Voldemort told them, backing it up with a mild sleep spell. They were asleep again before Nagini quit cackling.

Harry woke gasping with his own screams ringing in his ears.

"~What the devil was that?!~" Severus hissed the demanded from his own bed.

"I would like to know the same and who exactly _Vernon_ is," Voldemort said icily as he re-entered the room with a worried Nagini on his heels.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled in a shame that was tinged with fading terror and pain. His gaze had immediately fallen to watch his hands twisting the blankets that barely covered him so he missed the looks go from shocked and icy to outright concern.

"~Explain!~" Severus hissed demandingly. He had decided he didn't want to try and out wait the younger man and that he would likely get more answers by demanding them before Harry had a chance to regain himself. Neither man though had expected the violent flinch that nearly sent Harry tumbling out of his bed before he caught himself on the edge of the mattress.

While the near tumble was a cause of concern what worried Nagini the most was the complete lack of sound aside from the barely audible apology. In her mind living things made sound, no matter how minimal, and lack of sound from normally noisy humans was a very bad, almost dangerous, sign.

Her rapid movement and striking launch landed her on the bed in easy reach of Harry. His moment of frozen surprise allowed her to wrap him in her coils, dragging him from the edge of the bed to be firmly placed in the center of both bed and coils.

"~You will tell us what frightened you so. You will cease attempting to hurt yourself. You will cease hiding things from us. My Tom can fix many things and is strong enough to hold enough territory for all four of us. You are of us, a part of our nest, and the new speaker is ours as well. A threat to you is a threat to the nest and threats to the nest find only poison and fang for their temerity!~" Nagini declared, bearing her fangs to show how she would deal with threats.

"That's new," Voldemort commented in quiet yet avid interest. Harry just stared at the oversized serpent in a mix of wariness and shock, waiting to feel fangs sink into his flesh.

Severus broke the surreal tableau with a snort of derisive amusement. Green eyes and tired body wilted in his gentle cage of coiled scales once again worrying the other two wizards before answering.

"It was just a nightmare. I usually put up silencing charms but..." Harry shrugged, trailing off rather than pointing out that his wand had been taken off of him in the forest. He figured that Voldemort had it and that he was never getting it back.

"Night terror more likely. I could somewhat understand if your shouts had been my name or some of my Death Eaters but this Vernon person? You haven't even told us who he is yet," Voldemort pointed out. He was obviously put out for not being the most terrifying thing that Harry's mind could come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further notes:
> 
>  
> 
> "Considering the amount of damage I was doing in my unwell state the brat was right to break into your bank and go after one of my anchors. That said it wasn't entirely his fault as he was acting under Dumbledore's orders and had been trained to believe the old fool beyond anything else. I was only able to bring him to heel because he had been ordered to die by my wand and one of my own fail safes kicked in with an... unexpected reaction that I was required to investigate before continuing," Voldemort informed the goblins dryly. "I will of course arrange to pay for the damage my new charge has done to your bank and you may be assured that my... illness has been stabilized so that I will no longer react inappropriately."
> 
> "Insane more like," Harry muttered ruefully. He had learned exactly how brilliant the man actually was and now knew that had he not created the horcruxes in the first place no one would have been able to stand against him.
> 
> "Brat," Severus muttered back in exasperation. Their by play was ignored by the rest of the room.
> 
> "Why were we not simply asked? As Lord Black had he simply accepted his Lordships he would have had access to her personal vault as she was still considered a member of his house having never been disowned," the goblin pointed out.
> 
> "What Lordships? All I have is the one vault and I was going to have to make it really stretch until I could get a job," Harry asked in outright puzzlement. This question momentarily froze the rest of the room in shock.
> 
> "You were not informed by your magical guardian?" the goblin asked slowly.
> 
> "What is a magical guardian?" Harry asked carefully. The immediate wall of scowls was _not_ a good response. He quickly elaborated on his question. "I don't want to assume the meaning because logic doesn't really seem to apply to the Wizarding world. Besides, if it means anything even close to what I think it does then I still don't know what you are talking about."
> 
> "Did you ever even receive my attempts to talk or parlay?" Voldemort demanded in clear aggravation. Harry's blank look was answer enough for the rest of the room. "Master goblin I believe I will be paying for a full health exam of my charge and testing on his knowledge in both worlds. I will clearly have to rectify much of his knowledge. If the other students are anything like this the entire curriculum is going to need a massive overhaul."
> 
> "You better get rid of forcing older students to use the Cruciartus on firsties too," Harry pointed out.
> 
> "When did that become standard punishment? Yes, the students need to know how to cast the spell and how to resist it as necessary but that is at least sixth year material if not seventh year. First years shouldn't be worrying about it getting cast on them for any reason," Voldemort scowled.
> 
> "It was a practice partly instituted by the Carrows. I altered it to reduce how often the students would actually be under the curse yet still look like it was a worse punishment. Potter's little Defense club made protecting the students both easier and harder, Longbottom especially. Harder to protect the members themselves with their defiance, easier to help them get the rest of the school mostly out of harms way and assist in hiding students from the Carrows," Severus admitted.
> 
> "As soon as we get to the school those punishments are going back to normal. Honestly, if its too dangerous to Legillimize a child under a certain age then one would think it obvious that a Crucio has a similar limitation! The reason I use it is because you are all adults, it drives the message home, and you all willingly gave me loyalty oaths!" Voldemort growled.
> 
> "In _sane_ ," Harry sing-songed under his breath before snickering.
> 
> "Quiet you," Voldemort ordered, giving the brat a light smack that didn't really hurt.


	77. Forbidden Magic clip - crystal crossroads possible addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have explained in random previous A/n's scattered across my works I have done research regarding magic for years. As such here are some of my conclusions: magic is real, magic is not actually forbidden by the bible, there is something within part of the magic tainting it, the taint is not only demonic in origin but has a measurable negative effect on humans.
> 
> I apologize for not being able to cite chapter and verse for those of you interested in the related bible passages but I have been working on this for a touch over twenty years on my own and have long since forgotten that fiddly detail.
> 
> I am also not asking you to believe a word I say.
> 
> For a slightly more fun/comprehensive summary read the snippet below.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This surprise lead to the explanation that the dogma and scripture regarding magic and magic users had become corrupted and the specifics mistranslated over time. The truth was shocking.

"What do you mean anyone can do magic? That only some magic has been corrupted and thus forbidden as a safety measure?" Harry demanded archly.

"Everyone, muggles included, can use magic, provided they are even paying enough attention to their senses to know that it is there. Not everyone senses it the same way. Some sense it as a distant music, others as an invisible wind or other element such as water and fire, still others feel it as cloth or string or yarn or wire. There are even some who feel it as an absence or alternately a chaotic ever shifting form. The problem is that at some point energy, magic, from another dimension began leaking through a crack in the barriers of reality. A form of energy and magic which has been long proven to be demonic in origin. No one knows when, were, or why it began leaking through, just that the leak exists. The taint infected portions of magic, likely over time," Griphook explained.

"What are the effects, if any, from the tainted magic?" Voldemort asked in a mix of interest and concern.

"Our researchers have discovered some of the effects of this demonic energy on those who use it and documented them. The taint is inherently harmful. If one pays attention when attempting to access the tainted energy they will automatically feel something is wrong with the energy they are drawing on. Next, should they pay attention and still draw on it, there is a mix of unpleasant sensation from the taint. The sensation ranges from acid boiling one's blood to glass and metal tipped cat o'nine tails scraping across every nerve in the body to feeling as if the energy is attempting to devour one's very soul. Each sensation and reaction is perfectly unique. If the person ignores these feelings or allows the rush of power to drown out the unpleasant sensation the use of the tainted magic slowly degrades both the moral compass and the nervous system," Griphook told them flatly. "This creates a sadistic, evil downward spiral that eventually leads to acts that would make any hardened warrior sick. Anyone who commits such acts whether they actively access the tainted magic and use it or not has been touched and infected by the taint."

"I know of what you speak," Voldemort admitted sickly. He was pale with realization as he fought not to get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should anyone be interested some of those reactions were from a 60 second mental "poke with a stick" at the taint while most of the other reactions were either extrapolated from that idiotic experiment or from observation of both the taint its self and those found to be infected by it.
> 
> Please note that as far as I can tell I am not insane. It took years and god's help to even remotely recover from the 60 seconds of near direct contact with the taint. I also have nothing but this blurb written down as a safety measure.
> 
> I felt the need to share. Feel free to ignore it or ask questions.


	78. Horcrux Guard v2.2

"You will have to learn how to get along with us but for now you both need rest. Sleep," Voldemort told them, backing it up with a mild sleep spell. They were asleep again before Nagini quit cackling.

Harry woke gasping with his own screams ringing in his ears.

"~What the devil was that?!~" Severus hissed the demand from his own bed.

"I would like to know the same and who exactly _Vernon_ is," Voldemort said icily as he re-entered the room with a worried Nagini on his heels.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled in a shame that was tinged with fading terror and pain. His gaze had immediately fallen to watch his hands twisting the blankets that barely covered him so he missed the looks go from shocked and icy to outright concern.

"~Explain!~" Severus hissed demandingly. He had decided he didn't want to try and out wait the younger man and that he would likely get more answers by demanding them before Harry had a chance to regain himself. Neither man though had expected the violent flinch that nearly sent Harry tumbling out of his bed before he caught himself on the edge of the mattress.

While the near tumble was a cause of concern what worried Nagini the most was the complete lack of sound aside from the barely audible apology. In her mind living things made sound, no matter how minimal, and lack of sound from normally noisy humans was a very bad, almost dangerous, sign.

Her rapid movement and striking launch landed her on the bed in easy reach of Harry. His moment of frozen surprise allowed her to wrap him in her coils, dragging him from the edge of the bed to be firmly placed in the center of both bed and coils.

"~You will tell us what frightened you so. You will cease attempting to hurt yourself. You will cease hiding things from us. My Tom can fix many things and is strong enough to hold enough territory for all four of us. You are of us, a part of our nest, and the new speaker is ours as well. A threat to you is a threat to the nest and threats to the nest find only poison and fang for their temerity!~" Nagini declared, bearing her fangs to show how she would deal with threats.

"That's new," Voldemort commented in quiet yet avid interest. Harry just stared at the oversized serpent in a mix of wariness and shock, waiting to feel fangs sink into his flesh.

Severus broke the surreal tableau with a snort of derisive amusement. Green eyes and tired body wilted in his gentle cage of coiled scales once again worrying the other two wizards before answering.

"It was just a nightmare. I usually put up silencing charms but..." Harry shrugged, trailing off rather than pointing out that his wand had been taken off of him in the forest. He figured that Voldemort had it and that he was never getting it back.

"Night terror more likely. I could somewhat understand if your shouts had been my name or some of my Death Eaters but this Vernon person? You haven't even told us who he is yet," Voldemort pointed out. He was obviously put out for not being the most terrifying thing that Harry's mind could come up with.

"It doesn't matter. Sorry I woke you. Just toss a silencing charm at my bed and we can all go back to sleep," Harry said shortly. For his pains in attempting to let everyone sleep quickly he was bodily pinned in place by Nagini with a whuff of air leaving his lungs.

"~Where is the threat and what did I tell you about hiding things from us?~" Nagini hissed in clear irritation as Harry fought to get his breath back while pinned under her heavy coils.

"Uncle Vernon is no longer anyone important," Harry said very carefully after regaining his breath. Nagini hissed in displeasure but didn't do anything to drag more information out of him... yet.

"Why on earth were you that terrified of the man?" Voldemort asked with suspicious narrowed ruby eyes. Then he paused, reviewed his statement before mentally diving in to the copies of Harry's memories that the Diary had retrieved from Harry and his scar. Twenty minutes later he resurfaced in the outside world, shaking in fury.

"~What is it?~" Severus hissed in wary concern.

"Tell him," Voldemort ordered sharply. Harry mutely refused.

"~Tom? What is it?~" Nagini asked in concern.

"When a piece of myself returned in the forest... it brought copies of his memories for me to look through at a later time. They begin the night he became of us, became mine. You will tell them or I will and I refuse to vouch for their safety in either case," Voldemort hissed in his fury.

"What about Dudley? Or my friends?" Harry asked desperately.

"Only if you tell them yourself, truthfully, and the female Weasely is not marrying you or in any way dating you. She has already failed my requirements for even trying. I will permit you to keep the twins, Longbottom, and Lovegood but Granger and Ronald still have tests to pass and things to make up for," Voldemort shot back.

"You won't hurt them?" Harry demanded warily.

"I will forgive any past transgressions, a clean slate if you will, for those who hadn't graduated before your fourth year. If they pass my requirements Granger and Ronald will be allowed to see you. They still have many things to make up for before I will trust them with you. The other Weasley family members will be required to take a vow as will your little club in lieu of other more restrictive punishments. Most of the Phoenix Order member's lives are forfeit but you earned them a swift death rather than extended torture or being fed to the Dementors. I will however grant part of the punishment of the Carrows to your club members and classmates," Voldemort responded. " _Provided_..."

"...I explain to Snape and Nagini," Harry finished softly.

Harry fought with himself before, with a bone weary sigh, he started to talk. He forced himself to explain first his bedroom at various points in his life. Next was his insane chore list in exacting detail. Then his desperate need to accept the home that Sirius had offered him at the end of third year. He even explained his begging of Dumbledore not to send him back each year until he finally gave up. Ultimately he spoke of Vernon and the Dursleys themselves, the Harry Hunting, the neglect, the beatings. By the time he was done forcing the explanations past numb lips it was nearing mid-afternoon. It only took him another twenty minutes to fall into an emotionally exhausted sleep.

"~If that old goat wasn't already dead I would make sure he had an agonizing death for this!~" Severus hissed furiously. "~I will need to track down _'Tuny_ and her oh so _loving_ family to give them my regards.~"

"He didn't tell you everything but rest assured that their... infractions will not remain unpunished. The only reason for any leniency is Dumbledore's obvious meddling in the situation. I will have to determine how much was his influence and how much was simply spite. The cousin... made peace with our brat and payed almost enough with his near Kiss from the Dementors just prior to Harry's fifth year. For that he will get a warning and a few years under surveillance. His parents on the other hand..." Voldemort mused with vicious malevolence.

"~I want to scare them before I eat them,~" Nagini hissed nastily, coiled protectively around Harry's sleeping form.

"We shall see, the remains may not be edible when we are done punishing them," Voldemort pointed out smugly. The two wizards eventually settled down into a serious plotting session while Harry slept.

The preparations for the trip to Gringotts passed without incident as the two captured wizards rested and healed, protected and contained in Voldemort's quarters. Nagini guarded them faithfully which was made easier as the two men didn't bother trying to escape. As such the only time she had to act was when one of the lower level idiots found his way into the room and tried to kill the two healing men shortly before they left for Diagon Alley.

"~Stupid one,~" Nagini spat disdainfully.

"Nagini?" Harry asked tiredly.

"~All but the two of you and my Tom are forbidden from our nest. I let the squeaky creatures clean because Tom asked but I watch them carefully. This stupid one will be killed for trespassing in our nest or punished for his stupidity in entering,~" Nagini explained with a growly hiss. She stayed protectively between her two charges and the intruder collapsed near the door until Voldemort arrived to fetch them.

The corpse was vanished with barely a wave of the yew wand and hardly a glance when Voldemort arrived. Neither wizard said anything as they made their way to Diagon in silence.

The wary crowd that formed around them as they moved down the street was only noticed by Harry when he was suddenly yanked forwards by Voldemort's sudden grip on his arm. A moment later they were stopped by a wall of people and he was firmly tucked protectively into the man's side. Harry watched the restless crowd get glared at by the Dark Lord through his bangs. He remained silent, honestly not knowing what to do or say at this point.

"Yes?" Voldemort drawled after the silence between both groups had stretched a sufficiently long time.

"Is that Potter?"

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Why is the Headmaster injured? Why isn't he at Hogwarts?"

The questions went on and on and on until a mass wave of a silencing spell ended the noise long enough for a response.

"The Headmaster is here because I wish it. Yes, this is Potter and you may all thank him for he bought your fresh slate along with the end to raids and unnecessary bloodshed by becoming my ward and submitting to living through a very personal set of nightmares. Most of Dumbledore's people were set for execution but I allowed him to save some of them with certain restrictions. Don't bother trying to use him or those who will be bound to him against me it won't do you any good. The new laws and penalties will be clearly posted in due time. Until they are posted presume that the laws under the previous administration are still in effect and report even my Death Eaters for breaking them. Their sentences or fines may be suspended or dismissed until we have sorted out the mess that the laws are in but they are no more exempt from those final laws than any of the rest of you. Yet another thing Potter bought on behalf of all of you. It makes me wonder exactly how many life debts you all owe him by now," Voldemort informed the crowd mockingly.

The Dark Lord's announcement made, they rapidly moved forwards through the parting, silent crowd into the bank. A flaming red yet silent Harry was dragged along behind him. They were closely followed by a scowling yet subdued Snape whose white bandaged neck stood out starkly against his black hair and clothes. The spell released just as the bank's doors swung closed on the outside world behind them.

 

 

 

Partial Bank scene -

"Considering the amount of damage I was doing in my unwell state the brat was right to break into your bank and go after one of my anchors. That said it wasn't entirely his fault as he was acting under Dumbledore's orders and had been trained to believe the old fool beyond anything else. I was only able to bring him to heel because he had been ordered to die by my wand and one of my own fail safes kicked in with an... unexpected reaction that I was required to investigate before continuing," Voldemort informed the goblins dryly. "I will of course arrange to pay for the damage my new charge has done to your bank and you may be assured that my... illness has been stabilized so that I will no longer react inappropriately."

"Insane more like," Harry muttered ruefully. He had learned exactly how brilliant the man actually was and now knew that had he not created the horcruxes in the first place no one would have been able to stand against him.

"Brat," Severus muttered back in exasperation. Their by play was ignored by the rest of the room.

"Why were we not simply asked? As Lord Black had he simply accepted his Lordships he would have had access to her personal vault as she was still considered a member of his house having never been disowned," the goblin pointed out.

"What Lordships? All I have is the one vault and I was going to have to make it really stretch until I could get a job," Harry asked in outright puzzlement. This question momentarily froze the rest of the room in shock.

"You were not informed by your magical guardian?" the goblin asked slowly.

"What is a magical guardian?" Harry asked carefully. The immediate wall of scowls was _not_ a good response. He quickly elaborated on his question. "I don't want to assume the meaning because logic doesn't really seem to apply to the Wizarding world. Besides, if it means anything even close to what I think it does then I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Did you ever even receive my attempts to talk or parlay?" Voldemort demanded in clear aggravation. Harry's blank look was answer enough for the rest of the room. "Master goblin I believe I will be paying for a full health exam of my charge and testing on his knowledge in both worlds. I will clearly have to rectify much of his knowledge. If the other students are anything like this the entire curriculum is going to need a massive overhaul."

"You better get rid of forcing older students to use the Cruciartus on firsties too," Harry pointed out.

"When did that become standard punishment? Yes, the students need to know how to cast the spell and how to resist it as necessary but that is at least sixth year material if not seventh year. First years shouldn't be worrying about it getting cast on them for any reason," Voldemort scowled.

"It was a practice partly instituted by the Carrows. I altered it to reduce how often the students would actually be under the curse yet still look like it was a worse punishment. Potter's little Defense club made protecting the students both easier and harder, Longbottom especially. Harder to protect the members themselves with their defiance, easier to help them get the rest of the school mostly out of harms way and assist in hiding students from the Carrows," Severus admitted.

"As soon as we get to the school those punishments are going back to normal. Honestly, if its too dangerous to Legillimize a child under a certain age then one would think it obvious that a Crucio has a similar limitation! The reason I use it is because you are all adults, it drives the message home, and you all willingly gave me loyalty oaths!" Voldemort growled.

"In _sane_ ," Harry sing-songed under his breath before snickering.

"Quiet you," Voldemort ordered, giving the brat a light smack that didn't really hurt. Nearly everyone noticed but didn't comment on the fact that he didn't argue against the accused insanity, instead he had just told Harry to be quiet.

"Just admit that you were insane and now you don't really want to have to find a different way to punish them," Harry jeered.

"Why did you think I want your twins alive? Why did you think I promised we could visit your little joint joke shop? From the trauma your father and Black put Severus through the results will be quite effective," Voldemort shot back evilly.

"You are setting the Weasley twins loose on them?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No, you are. I will be assigning the Lestrange brothers to learn from them and incorporate the punishments accordingly, matching them to the violator as needed," Voldemort shot back smugly. "Severus will spend at least once a week refining their technique and assisting them in brewing any necessary potions so that he can brew antidotes at need. His punishments, which teaching them is part of, are different then their future prank victims."

Severus wasted no time in starting to mutter dire threats and choice words under his breath. Harry was torn between admiring the creative new punishment regime or laughing his arse off over the chaos that would result when it was actually instituted.


	79. Severus' Kitten - tentative title v4 - compiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those wanting to skip down to the totally new stuff look for  
> @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
> 
> For everyone else enjoy the compilation! This one looks like it might graduate soonish!

The brat arrived for his detention and looked around for what he was supposed to be doing curiously, his wild black hair and glowing green eyes alluring in a way that no one else could see. The Dark Lord still wanted him dead but Severus had convinced him to give him the brat. Potter belonged to him now all thanks to Dumbledore's plans to kill him and the discovery of his brat's home life. Things that the Dark Lord would be informed of once his brat was properly bound to him.

The potion he set in front of his brat was old, old enough that it was mostly forgotten. Once it was used for unbreakable marriages but it also had the nice little side effect of purging controlling magics and potions from the drinker. He had seen the Weasley chit slipping his brat potions. It was because of that that he went out of his way to send a diagnostic at his brat's back during one of his many detentions. What he had found in his brat's system was enough to enrage him.

Potter was nearly swimming in loyalty potions, love potions, and control potions. They had half killed his fragile damaged body with how often they had been dosing him. The only good thing that came from it was the immunity build up in his system for those types of potions. That and the rediscovery of the marriage contract between he and his brat courtesy of Lily via the rather old diagnostic spell he had used to check his brat in the first place. Once he found who had obliviated that little tidbit from his memory they would pay dearly for it, _after_ they had explained exactly how they had hidden it from his normal Occlumency exercises.

His brat glared at him in defiance, refusing to look at the potion. Except, Severus could see the desperate longing and weary exhaustion radiating from his unaware fiance, the need for limits and for cuddles and care. His brat would receive all of that and more. Healing the damage done to his brat's body over so long would take time and might never be complete, just as breaking the suicidal mental conditioning would take time.

"Drink," Severus ordered flatly. He watched the defiance spark in his brat's eye. Good, he wasn't broken yet. His brat would be tamed by him alone but breaking was never his intention.

"Why?" His brat was being defiant tonight.

"Because the alternative is letting Dumbledore force the students to fight and die against fully trained Death Eaters. The old fool expects you to walk to your own death while leading the others in battle and it was near impossible to talk either side into accepting this potential solution," Severus informed him flatly. He didn't like how his brat flinched as if physically struck by his answer. Dumbledore or someone else had a lot to answer for in regards to his brat.

"What will it do?" Harry asked wearily, finally looking down at the potion in resignation.

"It will bind you to me while clearing out any magic not your own from your body, mind, and core. Neither side wanted to give you up and both sides refused to simply leave you alone as I have ties to both sides this was a compromise that they grudgingly accepted. There will be rules but I will not mistreat you," Severus promised almost gently. It had been a months long fight to get both sides to agree to this and he would enjoy informing them that they hadn't gained more control over Harry, they had lost it utterly to _him_.

Harry gave a heavy sigh before shrugging and downing the potion. Severus barely caught him as the powerful sedative kicked in. His brat almost immediately started sweating foreign potions which quickly soaked through his clothes. Severus wasted no time in conjuring a bath around the drain and emergency shower in the lab they were standing in. An ongoing warming charm was shot at the shower head so that his brat wouldn't catch a cold during the upcoming constant washing to get rid of the expelled potion residue.

It took hours to get rid of the last of the potion laced sweat and clean his brat properly. He knew without the added sedative from his own special blend of the potion his brat would have been screaming as the potion worked to purge the other potions. He could feel the mental bond unfurling between the two of them as the binding portion took hold. A feral smile graced his lips, his brat had apparently wanted him for quite a while now with only his so called friends and the potions keeping his brat from trying something. It was just as well since while he was currently at the age of consent his brat still thought that he was underage. That was something that hadn't been true since that damnable goblet had spat out his brat's name in fourth year. At least he had managed to keep anyone from taking to much advantage of his brat. It had been quiet the relief when Harry had taken Lovegood to the yule ball as a friend.

Once cleaned, the ruined clothes destroyed via house elf, and dressed in one of Severus' own night shirts Harry was put to bed in Severus' bedroom. A number of spells were used on the door to keep anyone from finding his prize or letting his brat escape before they could talk.

A very formal request for a meeting was written up and sent to both Dumbledore and Voldemort respectively. Severus just had to wait for a response. He had very clearly outlined that the meeting would include members of both sides. He clearly stated that this meeting was going to be neutral territory, and that he would be providing information important to both sides. He also made it clear that both leaders would attend or the meeting would not happen at all. Each respective message contained special codes to provide authenticity and a confirmation that he could not relay the information without both leaders present. Lily deserved that much and his brat deserved even more. For the sake of Harry and Lily both he would try to end this war before the students were dragged into the mess the way Harry had been.

Sounds coming from his bedroom told him that he needed to check on his brat. Severus was somewhat surprised at what he found when he entered the bedroom. The swirling vortex of emotion fueled magic while interesting wasn't really that much of a surprise, no it was the blank pain radiating off of his brat that bothered him. The older man sighed before entering the magical maelstrom while using his own magic to both shield from the storm and cut through the currents of magic mixed with debris to scoop his brat into his arms for a cuddle. Five minutes of cuddling calmed the magical vortex to more of a floating whirlpool of objects and agitated magics.

"You are mine now and I have no intention of allowing you to be harmed or taken from me. Tomorrow we will go somewhere with both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, both will be informed of this fact as well as several other facts. I will exert my rights and ensure that they can not harm you again. Of your friends I have only been able to confirm that Longbottom and Lovegood have had no _excessive_ outside influence in being your friends. The Weasley twins have not been checked because they are currently out of reach. Ronald and Hermione were co-opted by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley in guiding and protecting you in accordance with Dumbledore's plan which would have eventually killed you. While it is not their fault you will need to adjust to their lack of presence. Ginerva has been slipping you love potions and will not be allowed near you under any circumstances. Do you have any questions?" Severus informed him softly.

"I... need time. Someone kept obliviating me and... this is a big change," Harry admitted even as he unconsciously curled tight against the potions master.

"Another violation to add to the list," Severus muttered darkly. "While you are thinking know that I ended the Occlumency lessons so that I would no longer be required to rip into your mind. The situation was... less than ideal and it was doing more harm than good."

"You don't hate me?" Harry asked after feeling at their new bond for a good twenty minutes.

"No but the appearance of it gave you a shield of protection. Rest, we will discuss more later," Severus ordered softly. Harry nodded in tired agreement before allowing exhaustion to sweep away his mind while the Dungeon Bat held him close. They stayed like that till the next morning.

The two woke the next morning wrapped around each other. Severus took a moment for a proper look at Harry's selection of clothes before wordlessly selecting something of his own to dress his brat in. Harry went to protest but a sharp look and an adjustment spell ensured that not only would Harry wear Severus' choice but that it would fit.

"These are more akin to rags than clothes, brat. Your school uniforms will clearly need replacing soon along with everything else, most of which should just be burned. The hand knit sweaters are an exception as is the invisibility cloak. The knot patterns in the sweaters are old protective magic but I will want the goblins to check them for anything I can't read in the magics before you wear them again. For this meeting you need to be presentable and able to move freely. The protective magics especially woven into my robes will give you minimal protection if spells start flying or someone finds a way to poison the refreshments I will pay for," Severus informed him flatly before turning towards his own clothing selection for the day.

"Alright, I wanted new clothes anyway," Harry conceded tightly.

It wasn't the clothes Harry objected to but the implied need of them. He knew that his non-school clothes were practically falling apart but he didn't usually have a choice in the matter with how the Dursleys treated him. He had been forced to make do ever since he could remember and offers like actual new clothes or extra food had often been used before to cruelly taunt him by his relatives.

"Come, you need to eat," Severus instructed brusquely, providing a bit of normality with his tone and causing his brat to relax a bit as they took turns getting ready for the day.

Severus might not want to subject his brat to the Great Hall but it was important to keep up a sense of normality so that no one would suspect anything was wrong. Harry proved his understanding of the unspoken instructions and reasons with a stiff nod and a mask of teenage petulance covering his watchful thoughtfulness of earlier. He had no trouble trailing after the potions master in the direction of the breakfast tables and making it look like nothing unusual. They had come to a silent agreement that Severus would collect Harry when it was time to go, both understanding that they had to arrive at the meeting place early for everything to go smoothly.

The Potions Master knew that there was a quietly building explosion within his brat. It was rather to be expected after the magic purge. Yet as long as Harry stayed quiet and compliant Severus' fear of what exactly Harry was having to assimilate and understand grew. The explosion was building and he had every plan to collect the pieces afterwards, to prove that his brat could trust him, but he already knew that the blow up would be spectacular. He just hoped it wouldn't happen when they were still vulnerable at or before the meeting.

"Good morning Severus," Filius greeted him cheerfully.

Severus grunted his usual greeting in return. He refused to give away that he had already received his first cup of morning tea from the elves while Harry washed up. It was always the little things that gave a person away. Instead he set himself up for his normal breakfast while watching Harry carefully sit near the head table and dish up his own breakfast. A breakfast that was small enough to make Severus frown outright. His brat wasn't eating enough. Another thing to add to the list or rather upgrade on the list, neglect of proper nutrition to outright evidence of starvation and a slow recovery at that.

Breakfast passed in relative normality with the exception of neither Dumbledore nor Harry's friends attending. At a guess Dumbledore was doing early morning paperwork under Minerva's stern eye and eating at his desk. Granger was invariably in the library researching something or other to torture her teachers with via her school work. While the Weasleys were likely still sleeping as it was the weekend. This would make their escape much easier.

Just as Severus was finishing up his own breakfast two owls arrived confirming the meeting, easing his first official worry of the morning. His collection of his brat would cause the rest of the school to believe that Harry had earned a Saturday detention with the Potions Master. Said fictional detention would keep everyone not involved with the upcoming meeting unaware of what the two wizards were actually doing.

"Potter, finish up, those ingredients won't collect themselves," Snape called out, purposefully allowing his voice to echo across the hall as he finished his third cup of morning tea. Harry shot him an appropriately resigned look mixed with stubbornness before turning to finish his meager half plate of food and downing his juice.

"What did young Mister Potter do this time?" Pamona Sprout asked in open amusement.

"The little miscreant found my quarters and attempted to booby trap my front room with several pranks after hours. I caught him and made him sleep on the couch since it was near two in the morning. Thanks to that elf that likes him this morning I found that most of his clothes are close to being rags, which is why he is in some of my clothes. He thinks we are going into the forest to collect potion ingredients after I make him carry things for my errand in Diagon. I am actually making him get new clothes and some of the beginner books he never had for my class. The next five detentions I assign him will be used to copy from those books. Depending on how things stand he will find himself spending a great deal of time with me, either working to pay me back for the clothes or reading those books. I may even draft him to grade some of the younger year homework," Severus explained the cover story with obvious relish. He had had rather a lot of fun coming up with something that would explain away Harry's early morning presence in the dungeons.

"Do see about getting him new glasses and taking him to the goblins would you? Albus refuses to listen to me about getting him looked at by a full healer and I've found myself missing memories in regards to his treatment. Thankfully the monitoring charms in the infirmary don't seem to have been tampered with," Poppy Pomphrey requested quietly. Pamona, Filius, and Madam Pince murmured quiet agreement while rest of the staff remained mostly oblivious due lack of attention, lack of presence, lack of coffee, and/or lack of sleep.

"I shall look into it," Severus answered equally quietly. His gut told him that he would _not_ like whatever was uncovered but that the exam by a goblin healer was going to be very necessary. "Any other requests? We might as well make a day of it."

"Just take care of Mr. Potter. Tell the goblin teller that you were sent by me to see Gornack. Explain that the situation falls under the Dumbledore file and that I am claiming Gon-Yu, instructor, rights for Mr. Potter," Filius said gravely.

"Will that interfere with any marriage contracts or similar bonds?" Severus asked cautiously, tensing in unconscious worry.

"What have you done?" Filius asked levelly.

"An old bonding potion last night and before that a marriage contract arranged by Lily as a protective measure that someone obliviated from my memory, recently rediscovered," Severus admitted. He masked his roiling emotions by pouring another cup of tea and doctoring it.

"What else?" Poppy asked lightly, as if they were discussing the weather. Severus' shoulders momentarily slumped in defeat before squaring in stubborn defiance.

"Both Albus and the Dark Lord will be informed of the bonding at a meeting this afternoon and put on notice to leave my brat alone," Severus told them all bluntly.

"I'll pull all of the bonding books from the shelves for cleaning and repair. Are the three of you going with the rascals or is one of you going to help me play keep away with the information? Including what our dear Severus hasn't bothered voicing," Irma Pince asked calmly, pouring herself another cup of tea and doctoring it.

"I have to go with them but it will let me claim greater rights under goblin law," Filius said thoughtfully as he folded up his napkin only to place it on his empty plate which promptly disappeared courtesy of the house elves.

"Mr. Dobbson is in the infirmary with nasty side effects from a mix of pranks and some magical bug. As Severus is obviously going to be handling Mr. Potter I'll have copies of both their files ready for you to pick up on your way out Filius," Poppy told them with a grimace at her patient's condition.

"I could do with a few more plants for the seventh years but I can't come with you. A few of the older Ravenclaws tried to steal a clipping or two of plants I have guarded by a tangle vine. I left them there as punishment, just out of reach of the creeping dragon lilys and the sunburst tubers," Pamona sighed in obvious regret.

"Wh..what!?" Severus stammered, looking at them in outright shock.

"Did you really think we didn't pay attention? That we didn't care? That we weren't aware of what Dumbledore has been demanding of you? Severus about half the long term staff see you as a son or other beloved family member that joined us in teaching. The same goes for Mr. Potter except that he is still a student. The only reasons we haven't been acting like it for either of you are that it is unprofessional, Albus interfered, and you never ask for help," Irma Pince explained in open amusement. "Your surly attitude got us to leave you alone but it hardly stopped us from caring."

Severus swore quietly under his breath, much to their joint amusement.

"Finish your tea dear, Filius will meet the two of you in the entrance hall shortly," Poppy said in clear amusement, patting his black clad arm in consolation as she headed back to the infirmary. Filius scurried after her on his short legs for his own quick trip to pick up the medical files and a summoning charm on his lips for his cloak.

Harry joined Snape as he left the Great Hall to wait in the Entrance Hall for the part goblin professor.

"You okay?" Harry asked in a low quiet voice. "I could feel your shock across the bond."

"Some of the other staff are... more perceptive than I believed. Professor Flitwick will be joining us on our outing and will likely attend the meeting representing the other staff members," Severus answered in an equally quiet voice. "Several items have been added to today's agenda as a result."

Harry grunted in acknowledgement but didn't comment further as they waited for the undersized professor. Flitwick joined them quickly and they were gone before most any of the other students could notice.

The trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful aside from the two teachers learning first hand how badly Harry dealt with floo travel. It was when they got to Gringotts that things got interesting. The first thing Harry noticed was the extra attention that the goblins paid to Professor Flitwick. The second thing he noticed was the protective way that Snape hovered just that much closer to him as they walked. The third was the double take that Griphook gave him when he nodded to the goblin in greeting. The final thing that cinched his suspicions that something odd was going on was the respectful bow Professor Flitwick was given by the teller. A short burst of gobbledygook later and they were quickly ensconced in a meeting room complete with refreshments.

"Mr. Potter do you know why we are at Gringotts today?" Flitwick asked kindly.

"No sir," Harry murmured respectfully.

"Clothes aren't the only thing you are going to need today. As such we are dealing with certain legalities before dealing with the meeting location. This includes checking on your vaults and status with the goblins and possibly filing changes in the various papers that are connected to that status. By going through the goblins we can avoid having to fill out most of the paper work ourselves by paying their staff to do it," Severus explained vaguely. "Part of this is going to be a health exam for you."

"For both of you," Flitwick corrected firmly. Harry fought not to giggle at Snape's immediate scowl. He was starting to regain his mental balance as long as he didn't think to hard about the sudden changes his life had experienced over the last 18 hours.

"Is it necessary?" Severus asked with a frown only to receive a firm nod in return. He huffed at the small professor, looking away petulantly, but didn't argue. This was for his brat after all and his instincts were practically screaming at him that the double exam was needed.

"I'd rather not if its all the same," Harry finally answered when he realized they were actually asking him instead of choosing for him like everyone else tended to do.

"Poppy, Madam Pomphrey, specifically requested it and it will tell me what I need to know to repair any injuries, past, present, or future," Severus coaxed. "She specifically believes that someone has deliberately tampered with your health but has been ordered not to look for anything that isn't normal for a healthy student."

"Harry we need to know if you are ill or poisoned or some other thing that will affect your health," Filius added kindly.

"It... won't make it into the papers? No one has to see it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"The two of us need to see it immediately and possibly a few others but neither of us have any intention of letting the likes of Skeeter get their grubby hands on it or anyone else if you don't want them to. This is not for the scandal sheets or anything malicious, this is to keep you healthy," Severus assured him, a promise of protection and caring shining through his normally controlled mask.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath and reluctantly nodded his agreement. He still felt a bit numb, just like after Sirius died and he was isolated to almost no human contact over the summer. Looking at Snape warmed something inside him and kept both numbness and the Dementor like cold at bay. The bond link that had formed after taking the potion felt like a gentle warm banked fire in the back of his mind, promising protection and comfort. It was at that moment that he realized as long as he got to keep Snape and their new bond he really didn't care about the reasons and changes that the situation brought with it.

The door of the room opened to admit several goblins a few minutes later. Harry recognized Griphook among the group but decided to stay quiet and watchful. The goblins arranged themselves on the opposite side of the table from the three wand users. There was a burst of rapid gobbledygook which Flitwick joined in on that sounded fierce to Harry's ears and made his back teeth ache a bit before the four smaller beings reverted to English.

"Wand Warrior, we greet you and wish you further battle honors as the blood and gold of your enemies overflows at your feet," the lead goblin offered gruffly.

"I greet you Gornack and the clan of Gringotts, may honor overflow and drag the gold of your enemies from their blood soaked coffers to flow into your own clan's vaults. I come to your clan with two wizards, one is a proven warrior the other his new bonded with his own tales of battle. I request to claim them under the Urk-conYang practice. We also need for a healer to check them and to discuss what holdings you guard on their behalf," Flitwick told them formally. He had gone straight from the greeting into a business summary, wisely both wizards stayed quiet, allowing the diminutive Dueling Master to direct the negotiations.

"You understand what you ask?" Gornack demanded in obvious surprise.

"I do and per tradition I have not informed them of the requirements. I must admit that I have wanted to invoke the Rights for some time with both but have not had the chance until now," Flitwick informed the other goblin. This earned him a mix of reactions from confusion and suspicion on the parts of Harry and Severus respectively to excitement and interest on the part of the goblins.

"We will require memories and retelling of battles to judge the first stage of suitability for the Urk-conYang but the health check and the review of holdings can be done in the mean time. We will of course perform them in accordance with ritual law so that they will not be invalidated should your petition be accepted by the elders. You do understand your own requirements for coming to our clan rather than your own for the Urk-conYang?" Gornack asked gruffly.

"I do, yet there was no time. I only discovered full eligibility this morning and we may enter into battle this afternoon. My blood calls for this to be done before we enter the fray lest all goblins lose something more precious than blood and gold for our missed chance," Filius said firmly. "It is under the Mahk Tow Luc that I present this petition and under Jee Na Kin that neither of our clans lose honor over this matter. This matter is of clan importance and _must_ not be lost."

"List the battles you know of for your Kinlo that would be suitable for this petition that they might provide their unaltered memories for the elders to view," Gornack ordered abruptly with a sharp nod of acceptance for the part goblin's explanation.

"I can not list battles for my eldest Kinlo but only testify that we spar regularly on equal terms and he survived being forced to Voldemort's service by an elder apprentice in his youth. His Masters are on record and he has long been accepted as one of your clan's brewers, bringing honor and gold to both of you. For my youngest Kinlo there have been tales of his single handed battle with a basilisk at 12, various battles with Voldemort, and his honorable performance in the Triwizard Tournament last year. I suspect that only they know what all battles they have fought though not all of them might have been with wand or blade," Filius informed them proudly. Both Harry and Severus were starting to wonder what exactly they had agreed to.

Gornack grunted before tapping a pattern into the designs on the table and revealing a pensive of great age with special designs neither wizard recognized.

"Place the battle memories within the viewing bowl that your petition might be judged," the goblin on the left instructed. All three complied after a quick set of instructions for Harry. The bowl disappeared, presumably off to the goblin elders for review.

"Kintow Flitwick of the Garnet Clan do you give permission for our healers to attend to your Kinlo? Do you also grant permission for their holdings to be reviewed not only in preparation for Urk-conYang but also that we may better know their worth?" Gornack asked formally.

"I do," Filius said firmly.

Before either bonded wizard could protest magic clamped down around them, stealing their breath from their very bones as a deep magical scan began. The scan was performed by the ancient runes that now glowed, embedded in the walls floor and ceiling of the room humming with powerful magic. It was over in under a minute, releasing the two temporary captives carefully, almost protectively, leaving a sense of protection around the pair as they recovered their equilibrium.

"I... It has been some time since the bank has reacted so... favorably to anyone much less protectively. I don't think even the elders get such a reaction..." Gornack said slowly and with obvious confusion.

"I wasn't aware that the Ward Mind had extended to include itself within the Diagon Alley branch building. I expected the more... sedate version of testing, something that required actual..." Filius never finished his shocked statement as the room was suddenly flooded with healers. Every single healer bore the goblin marking of a Clan Healer with most of the non-goblins bearing the variation indicating honorary status.

The babble of voices amounted to "I don't understand, I was going somewhere else". The room was instantly silenced by a high bright musical chime as an illusion formed over the table of a silver shifting geometric figure that stuck close to the shape of a crystal shard.

"Status Change: Match Found, Status Change: Damage Detected, Language Common: English, Mental Analysis Complete, Magical Analysis In Progress, System Request: Heal/Repair Unit - Kinlo Severus Tobias Snape Kin Flitwick Yee Garnet Lao Gringotts, System Request: Heal/Repair Unit - Kinlo Harry James Potter Kin Flitwick Yee Garnet Lao Gringotts, Records Review In Progress, System Request: Investigate Albus Percival Wulfirc Brian Dumbledore, System Request: Temporal Query - - - Temporal Query Complete, Dimensional Shift In Progress. Reorienting - - - Reorientation Complete... Message Play Back Delayed, Conclusion: Eligibility Requirements 4 of 9 Completed, Data Incomplete, Status Change: Provisional Authority Granted to Units Kintow Flitwick - Kinlo Snape - Kinlo Potter, Maintenance Required to Units Kinlo Snape and Kinlo Potter," the silver crystal sang.

"That sounded almost like a computer," Harry said into the dead silence of the room as he eyed the shifting, floating silver shard warily.

"Status Change: I Am Not An Idiot Protocol Activated, Control Lock One Released - - - Release Complete... Voice Protocols Released... Tardis Database Access Granted..." the crystal sang before they all heard the sound of a long yawn.

"What the bloody hell?" Severus muttered as they all continued to stare at the crystal.

"Emergency Response Status on Stand By, Gaia Magical Interface Online, Dimension 12 Modulator Online, Spectrum Power Sequences Within Acceptable Range, Wake Up Sequence Complete... ," the high crystal voice modulated into a lovely Contralto even as they listened, becoming less computer and more living being.

"Um, hello?" Harry greeted carefully.

"Just a second, I haven't finished reviewing the records from during my sleep," the contralto murmured from the crystal. "Okay so that guy got partial response from the Disaster Emergency Database in crude form. *snicker* He had to have tripped one of the more minimal security protocols to get stuck like that. Honestly calling the place a crystal cave? Well I suppose if one doesn't know what a crystalline molycirc _is_ it could be mistaken for a pretty yet natural crystal formation. The species protection protocols held so that's good and... oh! I snagged access to a TARDIS! The Planetary Interface is good, so is the magical one aaand I have access to all the little seeds! Yus! Oh you guys have developed into adorable sentient magical buildings! No, stop that! I am not done checking the records, you can play with the training programs later. Yes, we can start screening and training some of your favorites, no, I don't care what species they are. Oh? Thank you dear, yes I needed those records. Hmm... Okay, I can see why your having trouble helping and training them. We will just have to work on that. What? No dear, I finally had enough power and found some people with enough of the genetic key to wake up. From the bloodline records of the magicals... huh. Well _that_ is going to have to get fixed as soon as possible. All in all pretty good for a 6,000+ year long sleep."

"Um, who are you?" Harry asked warily. "What are you?"

"I am old. I was set here as a guardian of sorts but I found that once I evicted the nasty invading dimensional demon army that the beings living on this world that were left needed me to go to sleep so they could grow. This also had the added bonus of dropping my power levels so that more nasty things didn't hurt you when they came looking for me. I was hidden well enough that they didn't even know I was here or I would never have woken up and most of your world if not all of it would instead be slagged rock, ash, and dust. The danger is mostly passed and you all are old enough as a species that I can talk to you without accidentally hurting you now or you should be. As for my name... it translates roughly to Crystal Rain on Mounted Dragon Flight," the crystal informed them with obvious amusement. "Just go about your business and let the Healers check the two of you over. Some of my scans of you both show some nasty damage. If I had been more awake I wouldn't have diverted most of the Healers here and instead narrowed it down a bit better. Sorry about that."

"That's okay... I guess?" Harry answered back.

"Excuse me, I have a naughty magical building to go scold. Honestly encouraging _Necromancy_ of all things! Your world's Guardian of the Dead is still sleeping. Messing about with the dead is a no no for a reason!" the crystal huffed before sinking into the table and fading away.

"That was... strange," Harry said in obvious confusion. His words shook most of the room back into wakefulness as the healers immediately focused on something they not only understood but was a part of their jobs. Two of the six people in front of them were hurt and needed treatment, that trumped any strange magical entity waking up no matter how old it was. The healers as one turned on the six who had already been in the room and advanced, pulling all of them into impromptu medical exams with many spluttering protests from their victims.

Three hours after the crystal mind went looking for the naughty Necromancy building the Healers finally finished the health checks of their six victims. It had been quickly discovered that the most any of the four with goblin heritage had was a minor cold that was easily fixed. Harry and Severus on the other hand were another matter entirely.

"Six blocks! _SIX!_ On a still growing magical core no less!" the senior healer ranted to her fellows.

"Potion Master Snape has three blocks of his own but the amount of Dark magic damage and nervous system damage because of over exposure to the Cruciartus almost make up for his lack of matching blocks," the second most senior healer snarled.

"Potter has _Basilisk Venom_ and _Phoenix Tears_ of all things in his blood!" the senior healer growled. "There's even evidence they've been in his blood since he was twelve! _TWELVE!_ Who the hell faces a Basilisk at that age?!"

"They both show signs of malnutrition and some of it is fairly new with Potter, not to mention the _scars_ on both of them!" the second senior healer agreed with his own growl of fury. "The scars are a clear mix of torture, abuse, and ones from honorable combat."

"The _thing_ in Potter's famous rune scar resonates with the blasted brand, the Dark Mark. I don't know that we can do anything with those two marks or the second scar on Potter that mimics the brand. We need more time," the senior healer muttered, glaring alternately at the Dark Mark on Snape's left forearm and Harry's lightning bolt scar.

"We need a Curse Breaker, a Rune Master, an Ancient Lore Master, a Potions Master, three separate purified ritual rooms, six months, and enough ritual and/or potion ingredients to drain a vault or two. Of course if we could get our hands on the _idiot_ who's magical signature matches the three marks it would make half that unnecessary. We'd also be able to narrow the treatments down to the _normal_ nasty stuff and damage we've found," the second senior healer retorted.

Harry and Snape would have been watching the raging healers in a mix of wariness and hunted defensiveness had they not been knocked out by the very same healers early on in the exam. 

"What evidence have the healers found for their battle prowess?" Gornack asked the glaring healers formally.

"Spell damage and scars from battles Potion Master Snape should not have survived," the senior healer recited formally. "Where as Mr. Potter show signs of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears within his blood as well as various scars from varying forms of combat and torture on both of them. Both have been fighting under restrictions from illegally placed magical blocks. Neither will be released from our care until the blocks are fully removed due to the life threatening nature of the blocks. We have also found evidence of potions and compulsions which they have nearly succeeded in destroying on their own."

" _I_ don't want to let them go until we've fixed most of what we found," the second senior healer muttered rebelliously. He was ignored in part because they all were now aware of the fact that the exam was technically a part of the Urk-conYang ritual. They would be able to lay their hands on their unexpected patients again later if they had to but none of the assembled healers liked the idea of letting the pair loose.

"I have received word from the Elders, the Lore Masters, and the Farseers. Not only is Urk-conYang granted they are to be schooled in _all_ traditions, trained as Masters in our ways, asked to pass through the Fires of Change, and pass the Dance of Blooded Blades. They are to be trained as _Battle Masters!_ Kinlo Potter is embroiled in a Prophecy now that is mostly complete but the Farseers have found a new one which calls for both of them. Wand Warrior, you have brought a fine addition to not only the clans of Garnet and Gringotts but to all our peoples. The final word is that they are now Kinlo Kun," Gornack informed the room, stunning them all into speechlessness.

"It has been centuries since a Kinlo Kun has been declared and far more since _two_ were declared," Flitwick muttered in shock before turning proud eyes on the two unconscious wizards.

"Wand Warrior, father them well. When they have passed through the final phase of Urk-conYang you and your bonded children will be the first of a new clan and as such belong to all clans," Gornack stated proudly.

"I swear to you on the blood of my line that I have every intention of doing just that," Flitwick swore, sealing the promise with a slice across his palm and a small stream of blood landing on the floor. Magic flared around him, sealing the cut and the promise in a band of power that faded to a light green stripe across the palm of his hand where the cut had been.

"We will see what name your new clan will earn in the coming days," Gornack grunted in satisfaction.

"Can we remove the blocks now?" the senior healer demanded darkly.

"By all means and be sure to record the caster's signature, this offense can only be settled with blood," Filius agreed, equally darkly.

They wasted no time in stripping the dangerous magical blocks from their patients. The increase in power for both unconscious wizards flooded the room and nearly doubled their presence of power. It also just happened to burn through the sleeping draughts they had been given earlier.

"My head hurts," Harry groaned as his newly released magic forced a rapid burn through of the potion.

"That would be the dehydration," Severus muttered in agreement as he fought to keep his stomach on the inside and his head from spinning.

"Yes, that can happen when your body decides to forcibly burn through a strong dose of sleeping draught in seconds after you've already slept through half of it at the normal rate," the senior healer agreed dryly. They were both handed water which was sipped cautiously but still quickly decimated.

"Who placed the blocks on my sons?" Filius demanded darkly, causing the two wizards to briefly choke on their water in shock. The rest of the room ignored it in favor of finding out who their first targets were.

"For Kinlo Kun Snape one block was done by a Ministry appointee, one was done by an unauthorized Auror, and the last was placed illegally by Albus Dumbledore. All blocks should have been removed within six months of casting the first one. For Kinlo Kun Potter each block was placed at different ages by Albus Dumbledore. Because the blocks remained for too long on both of them there is some scaring on their magical pathways," the senior healer informed them flatly. "Unless it is a matter of survival they are not to use their magic until next week. The _only_ reason I am not dragging them down to the Healer's Wing and keeping them there for the next _month_ for the block removal alone is because you have promised me that they will have warriors with them. Don't you dare think that simply because their meeting is of clan importance that they aren't to be in the Healer's Wing by morning, if not sooner!"

"We understand Healer," Filius agreed. "I will ensure the attendance of my sons as best as possible."

"See that you do. Those blasted blocks were hardly the only thing medically wrong with them. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if some of what we _did_ find is hiding something else altogether even more nasty," the senior healer scowled, echoed by the other healers in the room. With that the healers trooped out of the room with many glances sent back at their primary patients.

"I don't like the sound of that," Harry said softly.

"Nor do I," Severus agreed with a grimace as he quickly finished off his third cup of water, the goblet having magically refilled on its own twice already.

A quick consult with Severus and a sly unspecific offering of more support from Filius pried the initial meeting location out of the stubborn spy along with the names of the primary attendees. Before either wizard could blink messages were sent off changing the location of the meeting to Gringotts with an excuse of having it as neutral ground.

"Do I want to know why you just did that?" Severus asked warily. They were all eating the lunch that had been provided by a scarily happy goblin muttering in gobbledygook occasionally punctuated by cackles and Dumbledore's name being obviously cursed.

"The Gringotts clan is very unhappy with the Headmaster for a number of reasons which we will not go over today. Now, as you know I had my own reasons for wanting to come with both of you today but I honestly didn't expect what happened. As your status has been confirmed I can explain what happened and some of the ramifications," Filius explained patiently. He waited for the two to nod their understanding before continuing. "I knew when we arrived that I could invoke certain goblin traditions and grant you both a greater protection than you have enjoyed over the years. That said most of our traditions in regards to outsiders restrict what can be explained before hand as a security measure for all parties involved. Know that I respect and care for both of you and that had I the option I would have discussed this all with you properly before hand. The one I invoked was the better choice but not the one I had originally intended to invoke simply because it has been such a long time since anyone has passed the requirements for it. I invoked Urk-conYang mostly because the checks for it are better than the others and the results can be legally and magically used in a number of other rituals and situations. The plan was to invoke Urk-conYang with every intention to honor it but the understanding that it likely would not succeed then invoke a newer but no less legal one to replace the failed ritual."

"So what happened wasn't normal?" Harry asked in a resigned voice.

"No where near," Filius agreed cheerfully. "Not only did you both pass but you earned the right to begin your own clan after the Urk-conYang is successfully completed should you choose to, which is why some will call you Kinlo Kun. Passing the initial requirements of the Urk-conYang was very significant. For all intents and purposes I just apprenticed both of you and also adopted you. This means that you will be treated as goblins by our people from now on and we've entered the grace period to get you up to speed on the basic teachings and weapons training of our people. Some of it will be changed or shortened because you are also wizards but mostly you will be trained as children of the clans and battle commanders due to whatever the council saw in your memories."

Harry fought not to choke on the sip of drink he had just taken even as Severus spluttered indignantly.

"Story of my life," Harry wheezed as he finally cleared his throat and caught his breath. Lunch came next with calm words, quiet discussion of nothing important, and a chance for them all to both calm down and process everything the morning had brought. Finishing up Lunch found both wizards pinned in place by a stern look from the part goblin.

"Now then, normally your assets would have also been considered before a ruling was handed down but you both passed without the asset check. Because of this any monetary debts either of you might have at the moment will be settled by the sponsoring clan, in this case the Gringotts clan. Your assets still need to be listed on the clan register for tax reasons and later clan ventures. It is still yours but it needs to be listed so that it can be properly assigned as goblin property along with all the paperwork. After your training and the five years in which we three will act as full members of the Gringotts clan doing various jobs for the clan we will have to pick which clan to join permanently. The three years of membership/service is in exchange for the hosting and training as well as a thank you for dealing with the paperwork. Traditionally, the three of us would go back to my clan but it is possible to petition to join any goblin clan after the years of service. It is also tradition for me to join you in your final choice of clan for at least 5-10 years. As I've already told you as Kinlo Kun you both have the option of beginning a new clan which I would automatically be part of whether I moved to another clan later or not. The founders are permanently a part of the clan they help form and only very special circumstances can remove them even after death," Filius informed them sternly, making sure they were taking this seriously. Their avid attention to his words gratified him greatly.

"On that note we need to address your assets and the irregularities we've discovered," Gornack told them as he calmly pulled out several ledgers and folders.

"Irregularities?" Severus asked in a mix of suspicion and dread. Harry just looked clueless. 

Seeing this Flitwick cursed in gobbledygook before holding out his hand for one of the files from Gornack. The two proceeded to quickly go through the pile while arguing or cursing a blue streak in gobbledygook. Eventually the two surfaced to pay attention to the people who's finances they had been discussing.

"Well I can see why he was concerned. Thankfully I have adopted you both so this... gross mismanagement and abuse of your assets is automatically turned over to our host clan to fix as are your Wizengamot seats. Seats which will be investigated and corrected if found in error but returned to you promptly upon request. Your Lordships and family duties will have to be sorted out later due to the complications of your transitioning status," Filius informed them in a mix of disgust over the mismanagement and fury on behalf of his new sons.

"What Lordship? What seats?" Severus demanded. "What irregularities?"

"Can I just get an explanation? What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked plaintively.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about?" Flitwick demanded incredulously.

"Filius," Severus growled in frustrated warning while Harry just looked bewildered.

"I think an inheritance test and full purge is in order Wand Warrior," Gornack suggested in a quiet, dangerous voice. "The healers are going to have a fit over this, something must be hiding whatever magics are involved unless they have simply never been informed. As for the obvious mismangement... that falls on the honor of the clan and bank. It will be corrected as such with a full accounting being submitted to the Wand Warrior as your... the best translation is a mix of parent and apprentice's master."

"I think you are right. This has to be handled correctly," Filius agreed, obviously unsettled. "I _know_ Severus was previously informed about the possibility because he spoke to me before seeing... Dumbledore. _Karfak!_ The old meddler did something!"

The gobbledygook curse startled both wizards but Gornack nodded his own grim agreement.

"We don't have time to properly go over everything that we found and what will be done about it as your important meeting will start soon. I will have to freeze any activity in both accounts until we have time to sort this out," Gornack informed them.

"But! I have a special ingredient delivery on thursday for my potion stores!" Severus protested. He was honestly worried in part because of how expensive the ingredients had been and how easy the were to ruin.

Harry watched on warily but didn't feel the need to object because he didn't really use his money. In fact he would much rather know what was going on and have whatever was his sorted out properly. He could live without access to his vault for the moment.

"The clan will take care of it. It falls under covering current outstanding monetary debts and your living expenses are covered under the apprenticeship and adoption until you've passed the final test," Filius was quick to assure him. Severus grumbled some more but didn't actually argue.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

An inheritance test was quickly arranged and administered before both wizards were sent off to a bank employed tailor while the tests percolated. Both wizards were back an hour later dressed in a mix of smart clothes and robes with something resembling a cut down version of dueling robes. The difference between more normal cutdown dueling robes and what the two were now wearing though were the sections of protective leather and distinct goblin influence in the design.

"Now that looks wonderful on you boys!" Filius said approvingly. "Give the tailor an extra couple of galleons from my vault will you? I've been wanting to get them into proper attire for _ages_."

"It will be done," Gornack agreed with a toothy smile. "Now the first part of the inheritance test has formed on the parchment. A secret you are now elligable to know is that this common test has several levels of development. In each of its levels it reveals very specific information. Some of what is revealed and how fast depends on the ingredients used while other secrets are revealed by the power of the sample blood that keys it to whoever is taking the test. As such some of the older tests reveal... interesting family information if a limiter is not included in the ingredients. This is something used only for our records as a security precaution."

"It would also be useful if the person turned on you," Harry observed quietly.

"We may yet make a Slytherin of you," Severus said with approval, giving him a long assessing look. They both knew that Harry's temper over the less than happy parts of the situation was still likely to go off at some point but he also recognized his attempts at both learning new information and self control.

Filius didn't bother hiding his pleasure at the way his boys were learning these small lessons for all that the looming meeting posed an obvious problem.

"That is very true. It is also one of the reasons we don't advertise that the test can do more than tell us the basics about bloodlines, Lordships, and some of the blood related magical gifts. There is also the fact that while the information is consistant to the individual the magic doesn't always list the same things beyond the basics which are sold as part of the standard inheritance test. The copies for our files don't carry the limiter in the ingredients but any that leave goblin control do or are hand copied on to offical parchment for the purpose. We do in fact destroy most originals and magically copy the ones for our records in keeping with our safety and security promises to our customers. The reason for this is two fold. The first is that the sample of blood needed to create the test in the first place can be salvaged, if only barely, for other uses that are mostly less than pleasant for the victim. The second is that having so many magically activated blood samples in one contained location can leave enough magical residue to form some very nasty magical creatures and constructs. We... found that out the hard way," Gornack explained.

"Ah yes, the hidden and terrible source of the boggarts," Filius said in open amusement.

"Those things aren't easy to fight," Harry pointed out quietly.

"They wouldn't be for you. If I recall correctly any that you face become Dementors," Severus pointed out without malice.

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Letter from Lily explaining the arranged marriage, suspicions of Voldy being sick, apology if Harry had to ever meet Petunia

Lily= Slytherin line- cadet branch  
James= 3rd Peverell son to Gryffindor line (dad), Black- female cadet branch(mum)  
2nd Peverell son to Slytherin to Gaunts

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"#You adopted children of _Death_?!#" the goblin growled out in shocked gobbledygook.

"#I swear, I had no idea!#" Filius exclaimed in the same language.

"#Irrelevant, we've been looking for their bloodlines for centuries! They must have been forced to use one of the more dangerous fail safes if even we couldn't find them until now. They are far behind in their training,#" the second goblin complained.

"#Garnet clan will be compensated for your loss warrior. As of the moment you accepted these two children of Death for your own you entered the ranks of the Mithral Guardians. This is not the first time the nation has harbored, taught, and raised those of Death's line,#" the goblin pointed out.

"#The council declared them Kinlo Kun on their own merits,#" Filius informed them proudly. "#Their finances weren't even checked!#"

"#That is indeed great news. These son's of the House of Pluto have done well to achieve as much without their family teachings and rights being honored,#" the manager said honestly.

"#Will Lord Hades be informed? Of the adoption?#" Filius asked, suddenly subdued. He was half afraid that his new sons would be taken from him or even forced to become something that would destroy them.

"#He will of necessity be informed but both still need to pass many tests and your adoption will always stand among our people,#" the goblin manager informed the charms master gently. They all knew that if the being long since mistaken as a god by humans laid a claim on the two wizards the entire goblin nation was bound to uphold it.

\-----------  
rowenasheir original donation txt -  
Kitten ch75  
Harry's horcrux talks to Tom updating him to what is going on. What happened Tom (COS) when the diary was destroyed?

SS holds the wand, Harry the cape and LV the Stone? Each being of Peverell line either married or blood. patronage of death as family Head and protector? Appearing in gringotts to fix things (many shocked goblins and AD in shock!)? Death makes harry a shadow cat to fix past damage and allow visits to him in his realm? Death unites all the horcruxes and fixes Tom! Uncle Hades D'Eath and a very upset Aunty Persephone, who arrives to bang male heads together and acknowlege Tom and harry as her grandchildren. Upset Demeter as they are her Great grandchildren?  
Ad realises he as pissed in the wrong pot!  
Dementors returned to hades realm/ kept as protectors of his grandkids? Shocked fudge and demeter fixing umbitch!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"You must learn to fight without relying on your magic. The magical suppressor will be attached to you at random points throughout your training but especially during parts of your weapons and close combat training. Should you manage to learn how to trick your opponent into destroying the suppressor during training or full combat bouts you will usually be allowed to continue the session with your magic free to use or not use depending on the rules of the session. You will also be taught to seal off or unseal your own magic at need along with various forms of meditation. The meditation will range from sitting quiet and still to movement oriented and eventually to active meditation mid combat. The suppressor will take various forms from armbands to rings to a pendant to shackles to clothes or armor to pure spellwork."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Notes:

open door hospitality to other goblins, emergency use during clan crisis, other cultural things

 

Three hours later... Health reports, pissed off Healers, pissed off goblins, Flitwick acting protective, Harry/Sev realizing some of the meanings behind adoption/apprenticeship thing - start learning goblin culture?

Poppy's med files on Harry/Sev handed over with the two to the healers after meeting

 

Force Harry into transforming into some type of cat as a power play? make him apprentice under Minerva? Counter with goblin adoption/apprenticeship? Furious Filius? Weapon training?

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Partial meeting scene: - starts 3:30p/4p, need someone to fetch them from initial meet point because of bank events/goblin attendance? move meeting to bank?

 

"As you both are aware that Draco has been assigned to kill Dumbledore, what you may not be aware of is that Bellatrix and Narcissa came to me during the summer and required me to make an Unbreakable Vow to assist him or complete it in his stead. A vow reinforced by the second vow that Dumbledore forced on me, requiring that I be the one to take his life when the time comes," Severus informed them flatly. "Draco recognized that he was supposed to complete the task alone and has been resisting my attempts to aid him."

"Second vow?" Voldemort asked in a mix of suspicion and dread. He did _not_ like how this meeting was turning out.

"The very first one I was forced to swear was to protect Potter, prior to that other protective measures had been put in place and obliviated from my mind by parties unknown, safeguards which were recently rediscovered and activated." Severus informed them flatly. His tone brooked no argument or even discussion on the topic.

The angry movements of both Dark Lord and Headmaster as they reached for their wands sparked the final ember burning inside Harry to roaring life. His control snapped and both men found themselves blasted through the air to land heavily, painfully, against the wall behind them. They were pinned several feet above the floor and Severus had to fight not to either smirk proudly, gape in surprise, or shake his head in wonder at his brat.

"I am not a bloody pawn!" Harry informed them darkly. "Not once has either of you asked me if I wanted to even be in this war much less which side I support nor have either of you bothered to inform me what the bloody hell you are even fighting over. My marriage, bonding, whatever the hell you call it with Professor Snape was arranged by my mother. My mother who did _not_ want me living with Aunt Petunia. My mother who figured out that the Dark Lord is actually ill but didn't know when the magic of the illness took hold. My mother who figured out exactly how to fix this bloody mess but didn't have the leverage to get you both in one spot to yell at you both for being bloody idiots. You will sit, you will listen, you will both be signing a peace treaty before leaving here today. You will also both be giving up things to make this bloody well _work_! Have I made myself perfectly clear?!"

"Severus will still have to be the one to kill Albus but at this point I am not certain he should bother. After all he's already dying and Severus can simply refuse to render further medical treatment to him," Filius pointed out thoughtfully. "It should satisfy the oaths and no one gets arrested for killing him."

"You swore to me that your goal was the protection of our world and as much of an end to the abuse of young magicals of all races as possible. Yet I find that you have been hunting one of us, your own Heir no less, and playing nationwide chess with Dumbledore. At this point I don't care about the distinction of Light and Dark but I am _demanding_ as is my right that the two of you leave myself and my brat alone and out of this blasted war. If you want to even _talk_ to us for any reason you had better bloody find a way to make up every scrap of pain and suffering either one of you has caused the both of us. If the recompense is great enough then we might do more than give either of you a bare word," Severus informed them both sharply. "As it is I have half a mind to publicly repudiate both of you and publish every scrap of information I know about both sides in the paper or through the goblins."

"You can't!" Dumbledore denied desperately.

" _We_ can," Harry retorted angrily.

"You mean I have been attacking my own heir this entire time?" Voldemort asked in a deadly tone of voice. He cared less about the potential information and security breach than the fact that he had been hurting his Heir, that _Harry_ was his Heir. It certainly explained a lot about how any attempt to kill him went wrong on his part.

"Gringotts confirmed that Lily was of the Slytherin line, a cadet branch with an inborn but sleeping parseltongue ability. This information is likely a large part of what happened that night," Severus explained coldly. He was really fighting with himself not to kill the two older men.

"James, on the other hand, was of the Gryffindor line and descended of the last known third son of the Peverell line. The Gaunts in turn are descended from the last known second son of the Peverells with the first son having no children. If the relationship was sufficiently distant or if Lily and James were ineligible for either Slytherin or Peverell Headships combined with their original defiance of you the family magics wouldn't have protected them. Harry on the other hand was too young to be considered at fault by the magics and was thus still likely considered by the magics as your Heir twice over," Filius elaborated kindly. He watched the stunned reaction on Voldemort's face in satisfaction. The dark fury from Dumbledore on the other hand worried him greatly.

Harry glared at the two pinned wizards again before reluctantly letting them both down in favor of turning to fetch a file filled with various parchments that they would all have to go over together. Time went to slow motion for Voldemort as he watched Dumbledore's wand rise to point at Harry. A quick mental calculation told him none of the goblins would be fast enough to get in the way of the spell and Severus couldn't get the shield up fast enough. Without further thought he pivoted on his foot and swung himself bodily into the path of the spell, protecting Harry. The destructive magic sent him flying backwards to land on top of his human horcrux in a heap of limbs even as the goblins dogpiled Dumbledore.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Publish treaty in Daily Prophet, claim that it was arranged as wedding gift for Harry by Snape

Concessions:

@ - Dumbledore steps down as Headmaster in favor of Flitwick (neutral party)  
@ - Dumbledore steps down as Wizengamot/ICW leader (basically retires)  
@ - All Dark supporters/Death Eaters not physically in Azkaban as of November 1st receive retroactive pardon for all war activities  
@ - All involved with the war on either side are required to see a mind healer in case of mental scaring and a regular healer in case of other damage  
@ - Everyone at Hogwarts will be immediately resorted, no exceptions (includes all current staff)  
@ - Voldemort is allowed to run public defense classes on weekends and must go through regular health checks for damaging Dark Magic use with magical monitoring/tracking by goblins  
@ - Voldemort must reassemble most of his soul and see a mind healer regularly until released  
@ - Harry is required to earn at least one mastery in any field  
@ - Harry is required to attend various public appearances with both Dumbledore and Voldemort to provide a united front to the wizarding public  
@ - The ministry is required to uphold the peace treaty and assist in maintaining it  
@ - Wizarding and Muggle culture classes become mandatory for graduation  
@ - Dark Magic laws and Creature laws all under go mandatory review with a minimum of half required to be repealed unless otherwise deemed acceptable and/or necessary by review commity which is required to have 3 Neutral, 5 Dark, and 5 Light Wizengamot members  
@ - Dementors are to be immediately destroyed or trapped without humans (unless deemed outside Wizarding perview ie. pets of Death, physical form of reapers, etc.)

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Concession/treaty Ideas donated by Trickster32 -

 

All magical beings are equal - no matter their magical origin; - for fullmoon & werecreatures; special warded forests, were they can roam freely in their packs (one for each pack!) and warded, so that *only* weres of this pack can enter it during the full moon. And they're only able to leave it at sunrise. Wolfsbane for Werewolfs will be offered, but it's their decision.

Offer for special careers, where they can work at home (rune master...)

Magic is Magic - no ifs or buts. (I would go with, every person has a special core; light, neutral or dark; you're born with a natural affilation; or optional you can say, all started with neutral, but their experiences change their cores...; whatever works better for you. ;-3

 

\- you can only have *one powerful position* at a time: Headmaster, Head of the Wizengamot,... --> should you want to have another one, you have to give the *less* important up.

\- a mandatory health exam for *all students* at the start of term.

\- at least 2 mediwitches/Mediwizards have to be at Hogwarts at all times.

\- creation of a magical orphanage

\- a wizarding elementary school will be established; sorted after the *first signs* of magic; small groups (no more then 4-6 students*

\- every professor get at least 2 teaching assistents.

\- course plan will be evaluated; Potions is no longer a core class, but an elective.

\- all students who began Hogwarts gets the same *information* package. It informs about the requirements for the courses, the basics (in Potions: different ways of prepare ingredients...; what did the professors expect from their new students.)

\- in second year - an information week will be hold: informing about jobs in the Wizarding world, apprenticeships...; what OWLs & NEWTs are required for each job...

\- better protection for magical children. All children get an emergency portkey, should one of their parents react violent to their magical children and be transported instantly to a safe place.

\- families will be visited regularly to ensure that they won't be abused, be it verbally, physically or sexually by the other partner...

\- a real history of magic class; speak about the origin of spells, why have muggles been feared, what could be the reason for demanding different schools...

\- the old ways will be more incorperated in their schooling, muggle *holidays* can be celebrated, but this is optional for the students. And *nobody* can be judged, when he want to celebrate the old or the new ways.

\- explaining the rituals and traditions; why have wizards & witches been courted and bonded at a certain age. Why is virginity important for old families...

\- what tasks had a master of rituals. What kind of knowledge must he/she have to make a good job.

\- call upon Lady Magic, Lady Fate & Lord DEATH; what branches of magic are allowed, and what branches are forbidden... - clear ground rules for all wizarding nations.

\- Sorting from new students: Not before year 3: The first 2 years the students will learn and live together in community dorms and common rooms. Nobody has the right to insult somebody because of Family, personal wealth or origins. - School councellors are needed.

\- Look at the by-laws; is tutoring possible, when you have anxiety performance in class; yes: but than not more than 3 students per tutor; and they have to follow the curriculum in class! And of course pass the end of the year exams with an A!

\- Every student have to tested, if he/she have the right wand; can be done during their health exam. They have to perform a Lumos with their wand and answer questions about it...

\- A special fund will be established, so that it doesn't matter, if the family can pay for it or not; wand holster are mandatory (either wrist or ankle!) regularly check-ups and also sessions, how to take care of their equipment (cauldrons, wands,.....)

\- Muggle history - it's important that the students learns about it, too. - Weapons, conflicts.... (and regularly updated...)

\- Potions class: Every student who tried to sabotage a potion, had to serve at least 2 weeks in the evenings in the spell-damaging wards* in St. Mungo's to help the healer. (I know I had forgotten something)

\- students only get access to specifically modified parchment and inks - to prevent copying from classmates. Essays have to be worded in their *own* words. Direct quotes from books, without pointing out, will result in a T for the Essay. Three Ts in two weeks and you're not allowed to partake in the lesson until the end of term (they have to study with a tutor and pass an aptitude test for the course)

\- Parchment for students will be bespelled so that *nobody* can write more than the required length for any essay - I'm sure the teacher will be very glad about it... lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urk-conYang - Adoption + training variant similar to apprenticeship but has been previously used to determine adoption suitability into family/clan/species or test other suitability marriage/skill mastery/leadership position
> 
> Going to Gringotts clan for ritual obligates them to remain as temporary members until training is complete plus 5 years of service as part of the clan
> 
> Mahk Tow Luc - ancient emergency clan cooperation treaty for survival and other important issues
> 
> Jee Na Kin - mastery/skill training, sharing of knowledge that both clans might prosper and survive, brings honor to both clans
> 
> Kinlo - apprentice/potential adoptee under Urk-conYang
> 
> Kinlo Kun - apprentice/potential adoptee under Urk-conYang yet declared important enough to start their own clan
> 
> Kun Ko - established member of the goblin nation who has been granted the right to try and establish a new clan
> 
> 14lbs. to the stone in weight


	80. Severus' Kitten v4.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this anything more for Sev's kitten will be on a separate posting.  
> See end for URL!

"Ah yes, the hidden and terrible source of the Boggarts," Filius said in open amusement.

"Those things aren't easy to fight," Harry pointed out quietly.

"They wouldn't be for you. If I recall correctly any that you face become Dementors," Severus pointed out without malice. "Despite the fear factor most people simply don't have an ultimate tangible fear that is either actively dangerous when mimicked, like a Dementor, or need more than a little thought to make amusing. Case in point Mr. Longbottom's particular Boggart."

"Or Ron giving the Acromantula skates on each foot," Harry added with a nod of understanding.

"Back on topic this inheritance test does not have the normal limiters and will be going into our files. The development time varies depending on multiple factors so there may not be much more, if anything, that is beyond a standard test. We also discovered a letter addressed to the both of you that had been sealed along with the Potter wills. As you are now under goblin purview everything about you became goblin business, opening sealed documents that potentially affect you. You need not worry about past wrongs interfering with your acceptance as the adoption has already been finalized. By our laws your past self is dead and you are reborn as one of our people, if in desparate need of training and other schooling. You, of course, retain anything you had previously as a form of inheritance from your previous life. The bequests from both Potters are being honored out of the bank's coffers until the review of your accounts is complete and any... errors are corrected. If any errors involve those outside the goblin nation the bank will take the blame as a protective measure," Gornack explained gleefully enough to make Harry and Severus wary.

"And those that appear within the goblin nation?" Harry asked bravely.

"Will be subject to goblin law. You are considered in part to be children until you have passed certain tests. This is to protect you from any blunders while you learn and train," Filius piped up happily, both wizards accepted that and decided not to ask again if only because of their next meeting.

"Here is the letter. I will play it for you as it was set up as both an addendum to the will and a personal letter to each of you," Gornack informed them. They each nodded their understanding and the letter played for those in the room.

> _  
> My dearest Harry and Severus,_
> 
> _I know that neither James nor I will survive this war so I write to you both. Severus, I forgave you long ago but you came to me and actually asked when I was three months pregnant. As a precaution we made the marriage contract for you and my baby the same day. Two months later you came to me apologizing again without any memory of our talk and I explained, expressing my concern. We concluded someone was changing your memories but it was the third time you didn't remember that James stepped in. I had been speaking to you with his blessing on the matter and we had just been told by the healer that I needed to reduce my stress levels or both Harry and I were at risk. James took it upon himself to use your old school rivalry as grounds to send you away and take the blame for keeping us apart. He was protecting us so I am certain that he wasn't very nice about it. I wouldn't know as he refused to discuss it with me._
> 
> _I explain all of this since I don't know what memories you have recovered by now or if you still think I hate you. I was just as much at fault for what happened. I have never claimed to be perfect but now, with Harry laying asleep in my arms and a few years distance, I realize that not only was I your anchor but that you weren't given the choice I thought you had about joining the Dark Lord. I am sorry for the harm I caused you my dear friend._
> 
> _There is also something I think you should both know. I studied the actions of the Dark Lord and anything else I could get my hands on about him over the years. It is my conclusion that he is ill or being affected by a curse or something. He is also getting worse and I fear that his illness will put you both at risk even as I know it will take the lives of James and I._
> 
> _I tried to tell Dumbledore but he brushed it off, saying something about having failed and always knowing the Dark Lord was evil. I've also caught him muttering about something called a Horcrux and how the Dark Lord was using it, whatever it is. The thing is Sev I think he was mistreated at home, like you. It also looks like, from my research, that Dumbledore stopped him from being an accomplished member of society and drove him further into his sickness._
> 
> _I also don't like how he made us move into his place in Godric's Hollow when we could have just as easily moved into an older Potter property. One older than the fairly new manor that James' parents had lived in when they were killed. In fact I'm not sure I trust the conclusions as to what happened to James' parents but I don't have anything more than suspicions. None of this sits right with me and Peter has been acting weird around Harry. In some ways it makes me glad that Harry screams when that man gets near him._
> 
> _Harry, my baby, trust Severus. He will keep you safe. If you are placed with my sister, against our express wishes, or ever meet my sister I apologize for how poorly she will treat you._
> 
> _To reiterate, just in case someone has the absolute gall to stop our wills some how Harry is **not** to ever be raised by my sister or her husband. I would rather he be raised as the Dark Lord's son than let that woman hurt my baby. This also means that Dumbledore is not to have any say in Harry's life except that of his Headmaster. Should this not be honored I call upon the goblin nation to take my son and raise him as one of their own that he may at least survive to adulthood._
> 
> _Harry, if this stupid war is still going on by the time you are old enough to choose a side then we want you to pick your side Dark, Light, Grey, or Neutral on their own merits for yourself and for what you believe. Don't let anyone choose for you or guilt you into picking because of our choices. You are your own person and we would much rather have you alive and fairly happy than agree with us over personal philosophy because you were forced to. I also happen to know that both sides are distorting the truth but its worse from the light side because of Dumbledore._
> 
> _Here is a short list of things I think are good or bad about each side:_
> 
> _Dark - good:_  
>  Tighter Security between worlds and thus protection against new witch hunts  
>  Return of magics and traditions banned for Political correctness aka no proper reason 
> 
> _Dark - bad:_  
>  Isolation to the point that we don't know what the technological threat actually is any more  
>  Raids on those loosely defined as enemies  
>  Don't do their research  
>  Don't bother to explain their side  
>  Don't bother to try and fix things peacefully 
> 
> _Light - good:_  
>  Protection of New magicals (muggleborns)  
>  Inclusive/accepting of new magicals, mundane ideas, and innovation 
> 
> _Light - bad:_  
>  Education declining - dangerous even - in favor of Political Correctness  
>  Against anything "Dark"  
>  Harsher creature laws 
> 
> _Incidentally, I am fairly sure that muggleborns are descended from Squibs and that their appearance is just the blood having been cleaned enough for the magic to return. Dumbledore tried to oblivate me of that so I think he is hiding it deliberately. It made me ver very glad that I had written down my conclusions in truth serum based ink on parchment soaked in truth serum and left it for me to read after our meeting. If you can get the Dark Lord to a healer and find the evidence for my conclusions and publish them it might keep both sides from being further idiots. It would also keep Dumbledore and the Dark Lord from gaining complete control of our world and turning us into mindless minions. This world needs balance to keep from destroying its self._
> 
> _These are only things I've been able to check and some of it might still be wrong. Trust Severus and I want both of you to live well._
> 
> _Lovingly,_  
>  Lily Ann Potter nee Evans  
>    
> 

  
The silence was heavy with sadness for the woman that was no longer with them yet the atmosphere quickly lifted to surprise and thoughtfulness as they processed what had been left for them to find.

"So I was never supposed to go to Aunt Petunia and Dumbledore was never supposed to be able to do anything with me except what he does with everyone else who is just a student..." Harry said slowly.

"Yes and I can confirm the Dark Lord's apparent illness," Severus agreed softly.

"This letter is also proof that as each of the protections failed we were to have custody and we do not take kindly to _thieves_ ," Gornack growled as an equally thunderous Filius nodded in dark agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last bit for the really long first chapter... I think.  
> Here is the separate posting!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11503650/chapters/25810905
> 
> Enjoy!


	81. Dark Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random idea of Vamp Snape in the same cell as injured Harry.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't supposed to be like this yet when one spys on both sides in a civil war there is always the possibility of capture and discovery. The boy though was supposed to be with his relatives, not a surprisingly clean yet dark dungeon under Malfoy Manor. He most certainly wasn't supposed to be bleeding. There was no way that he could avoid feeding from the brat either, not with how long he had gone without blood. Damn it!

This is going to be a nightmare... Now how the hell do I keep him alive?! Preferably with my own hide also remaining intact? Is there a chance to turn him loyal to the Dark? To end the Dark Lord's threat to his life? Is the light more of a threat to him than I had thought? Who the hell tossed us in the same cell in the first place?!

Potter moaned in pain, ending Snape's attempts at distracting himself from his hunger. He heard footsteps hurrying along the corridor in their direction but it was already to late. Severus was upon the battered teen before the door to the cell opened. His venom was coursing through Potter's veins, binding them together in a way that was cemented when he was blasted off of the brat. The three mouthfuls of Potter blood was just enough to cement Harry as more than just Snape's possession but as his new primary food source. The Potions Master felt himself passing out to the sound of a furious Dark Lord and groveling Pettigrew. So that's who the idiot was... the rat would die _painfully_.

The vow activated, combining with his newly bonded instincts just as he lost active consciousness. He barely felt his body rise and move to defend his brat, taking the diagnostic spell that had been sent at Harry to check him. The spell displayed their forming bond in undeniable magical print. The last thing he would feel was his body braced ridgedly over top of an unconscious Potter, shielding him from further attacks.

 

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
\+ Harry tossed inside a cell with a hungry vamp Snape. Vamp stat unknown? recent?  
\+ 1 week after end 5th year - sirius dead, deal with grief, potion induced caring? not enough time spent with him for proper bond?  
\+ Dursleys sold Harry to Voldy?


	82. Dark Encounters 1.1

Harry drifted towards consciousness to the sound of low growling and a soft sibilant voice trying to reason or calm the growling. He lay as still as possible, trying to figure out what was going on without giving himself away. The last thing he could remember was burning pain sinking into his neck, something that didn't bode well for him.

The growling form hovering over him abruptly scooped him from the cold stone floor, startling a quiet yelp from him as the growler carried him backwards away from the other voice.

"Why don't you just kill them my lord?" a sniveling voice that Harry recognized as Pettigrew offered. The following yelp of pain told Harry his response.

"Potter I know you are awake. You need to try and sooth Severus some how if your wounds are going to get treated and food into both of you," Voldemort, for Harry now knew that the earlier and current voice was Voldemort, instructed in clear irritation.

"Are you going to try to kill me again?" Harry asked after a moment of thought. He kept his eyes closed since he was still feeling tired and really didn't want to see anything just yet anyway. Severus' arms tensed protectively around him conclusively proving who was carrying him.

"No. Had I known about Severus's condition or the fact that he had been captured we would not be in this position. I certainly didn't expect to be told that your relatives had _sold_ you to us and that you were placed with a captured vampire to await my pleasure. Initially I wanted a word with you and I was willing to promise safe passage and attendance for our talk but I hadn't yet taken the steps to arrange for our meeting. The current situation... complicates matters," Voldemort admitted with and obvious grumble. "Until the situation is sorted out you are both under my personal protection but equally I cannot allow you to leave. Once the situation is understood the three of us can jointly make a decision. For all I know it will be vital to not only let you go but keep anyone else from trying to kill you, equally my current need for your death may still stand in which case I will allow you to leave peacefully under a few conditions."

"But for any of that to happen I have to calm Snape down enough to talk... er, why is he acting like this and what condition?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"I... am a new Vampire and you are my new lunch box," Severus grumbled, finally forcing his Occlumency shields into place and calming enough to communicate. "I was turned a few days before the train took all of you brats home. I also hadn't managed to feed for nearly a week before you were gifted to me on a silver platter, bleeding to boot. Its a miracle that I lasted twenty minutes before sinking my fangs into you but it still wasn't long enough. My venom and the three mouthfuls of your blood that I swallowed has made you my primary food source. Incidentally I could _taste_ how malnourished you are and how hard your magic is fighting to keep you alive. As soon as I get into a potions lab we are fixing that."

"How is he malnourished?" Voldemort's voice asked suspiciously.

"Something else I will be finding out as soon as possible. The taste... from what I can tell indicated extensive and regular starvation. Something that will be corrected as soon as possible for more than simply the quality of my own meals," Severus growled.

Harry didn't say anything. One of the main rules at the Dursleys was not to speak of anything that someone might consider abnormal. Another was that he wasn't allowed to ask for help or explain to anyone that he wasn't allowed to have things for normal people. As a result his only response to the current conversation was ridgedly tense silence.

"Even if we find that I still need him dead as your primary donor and the fact that I need your Potions expertise means that he is off limits. You have permission to kill any of your comrades who threaten him but I recommend indicating that he is your pet or something to limit the headaches. Until this is sorted I have to limit the two of you to the manor," Voldemort said with a resigned sigh.

"Pettigrew owes me a life debt," Harry muttered, eyes still shut, trying to change the direction of the conversation. The sound of a spell being cast and the thud of a body told him that Pettigrew was either frozen, bound, or out cold.

"Then he will pay it by delivering news of your capture and the start of negotiations for a proper peace with you representing the Light and the Wizengamot as Heir Potter. Some of the agreed upon treaty parts will be protection of the children, Hogwarts under joint control, Pardons for all currently free Death Eaters and myself bar Pettigrew, Dumbledore to stand trial under truth serum, and our joint residence with the Malfoys for no less than three years after you graduate. Severus' status and your own will be discussed once we know what to tell people in the first place," Voldemort suggested in a way that was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Heir...? What are you talking about? I'm not Heir to anything. I have one vault and the stupid media title that I hate plus whatever come with the prophecy... Actually now that I think about it that prophecy and how it was given is mighty dodgy. I bet Dumbledore messed with the memory of it that he showed me," Harry frowned, eyes slowly opening to stare at dirty black cloth in thought.

"Not such a lion after all," Severus said in a mix of surprise and faint approval.

"Desperation will allow you to believe anything, even that someone cares," Harry answered quietly.

"The mutt did care but you met him what? Three times? And Azkaban damaged him. Dumbledore, on the other hand, goes out of his way to be seen as a kindly old grandfather and savior while maintaining control. I may not know more than what I have observed and possibly less than that, but you need not fear me, not any more. You are mine and as such I will do my best to keep you safe," Severus assured him.

"As for the Potter Lordship... that is something we will need to address with the Goblins. It will also mollify a few of my people to know that you are unaware of the insults you have given," Voldemort informed him with a sigh.


	83. Dark Encounters 1.1.1

"As for the Potter Lordship... that is something we will need to address with the Goblins. It will also mollify a few of my people to know that you are unaware of the insults you have given," Voldemort informed him with a sigh. "Personally I don't feel that I can afford to have either of you as a potential or actual enemy any longer but as leader of the Dark I may not be able to simply leave you alone. If you are both willing to work with me then we can sort out a possible alliance or at least a cease fire."

"If you really mean all of this I am going to need several potions for my brat very soon. His blood and power are intoxicating and I need to feed properly," Severus admitted with a low pleased growl of want. Harry swallowed hard but didn't feel that he was in actual danger.

"Which ones? And will you need them regularly or do plan to do your own brewing?" Voldemort asked knowingly.

"Blood replenishers, nutrient potions, a girding potion, calming potions, and a few doses of Dreamless sleep," Severus promptly reeled off with a scornful look for suggesting someone else brew his potions if it was still in his power to brew them himself. "I also need to flush him of any previous potions that I tasted and check for spells. _No one_ tastes that strong of lavender, thyme, and hazelnut without being practically flooded with potions in their system. From the flavor of aniseed several are interacting poorly on top of all of it. If anyone tries dosing him again they will find that I am not best pleased by their meddling."

"Which also immediately legally invalidates most of his known important legal decisions and requires a full check by the goblins to confirm date of tampering and a clean bill of health," Voldemort growled. "I think that we need several people there as witness from both our side and the ministry when he is checked by the goblins. It will also get us help in sorting out the mess that the Wizengamot is going to become because of the use of the Potter seats."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked slowly, fear leaking into his voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about yet. Basically we call a few people to be there when you get checked by a healer and then everyone yells about how you've not been taught certain things you are supposed to know. Next you start learning and whoever was supposed to teach you gets into a great deal of trouble with a number of powerful people. Through all of this I get to keep you and snack on you," Severus informed him in a mix of playful and serious.

"I... I'm not sure," Harry said uncertainly.

"Unfortunately it is non-negotiable," Voldemort said with a sigh. "Unless I plan to keep you prisoner and do evil things to you while keeping you as a secret this has to be done. We can have someone check you first before everyone arrives but it would be best if everyone found out at the same time and you were checked with witnesses from all groups involved. This will keep anyone from tampering or claiming tampering of the results, giving you more protection from idiots on all sides."

"I'll floo call Minerva and Filius to represent the Order and the school if you like. I think the Ministry contact has to come from you or Lucius. I recommend Madam Bones, Lucius, and Rookwood be present as well as a Gringotts healer and a Goblin manager. Narcissa can work with the Gringotts healer for the required exam and confirm our bond. It will solve multiple issues at once and allow me to pay for the certifications without dealing with most Ministry idiots," Severus pointed out.

"Why is Pettigrew even here? How did he even know about all this? I can't even remember getting here or anything really beyond normal before Snape decided to snack on me," Harry asked, still trying to distract them from getting him checked by a healer.

"That is a good question but it won't distract us from getting you checked over," Voldemort pointed out as dread filled suspicion crept into his voice. " _Legilimens!_ "

The spell drew an unconscious whimper from the rat animagus as his master forced his way into the coward's mind.

> _  
>  ** Flashback ** _
> 
> _"Well? I don't have all day. Do you want the little freak or not?" Vernon growled in angry irritation._
> 
> _"Of course we want the brat," Bellatrix snapped. "The question is why would you be so willing to give up baby Potter? Especially to us?"_
> 
> _"We never wanted the abomination and we will be glad to be rid of him! Dropping him off on our doorstep with nothing more than a note, threatening us good normal people over the waste of space, all the freaky things we've had to put up with? No, we will be well to be rid of him. Would have dumped him off at an orphanage or right in to the Thames if I could have. You people leave us alone and do what you want with him. He never learned his place properly in any case," Vernon ranted._
> 
> _The way the obese man dragged and tossed the battered and semi-conscious form of Harry at their feet in the grass of the virtually empty London park said volumes. Pettigrew handed over a wad of converted currency while glaring at their new captive. Vernon barely glanced at the amount, grunted, and walked away from the pair._
> 
> _"Where do we keep him so he doesn't die until our Lord has his chance with Potter?" Bella asked, thinking aloud even as she fought with herself not to feel sympathy for her young enemy._
> 
> _"Leave that to me. I've got the perfect cell in mind, special spells to keep him alive and everything," Peter snickered cruelly. He was very clearly remembering where he had stashed Snape after getting lucky and capturing the bastard on his way into the Forbidden Forest around the school just past the wards. Presenting the man as a traitor and the brat would surely bring him great favor with the Dark Lord. What did it matter if Snape was actually a spy or not? It would also get the bastard back for not helping him before._
> 
> _"Fine," Bella said, clearly uncomfortable as she apparated away, leaving Pettigrew to lug Potter back to base via portkey. She may have provided the funds but she didn't like this way of dealing with enemies. Give her a straight duel, a bit of poison, or a proper capture any day over _buying_ them._
> 
> _** End Flashback **   
>  _   
> 

  
Voldemort's furious snarl did not reassure Harry in the least for all that he could tell it wasn't aimed at him... yet.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

notes:

> _  
>  ** Flashback ** _
> 
> _Durzkaban from Harry's view point/memory_
> 
> _** End Flashback **   
>  _   
> 

  
"He called me his new lunch box," Harry grumbled, sulking. This set Bellatrix off in a round of hilarious laughter.

"I'm glad. I don't usually like hurting kiddies but you and baby Longbottom were always a special case," Bella admitted. "Buying you... didn't feel right. Oh if you had been captured on the battle field all bets would be off but _buying_ you? It made my skin crawl. The rat being so pushy about it didn't help.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
\+ Harry tossed inside a cell with a hungry vamp Snape. Vamp stat unknown? recent?  
\+ 1 week after end 5th year - Sirius dead, deal with grief, potion induced caring? not enough time spent with him for proper bond?  
\+ Dursleys sold Harry to Voldy?


	84. Dark Encounters 1.1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first changes are in the first flashback with new stuff for the section after  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As for the Potter Lordship... that is something we will need to address with the Goblins. It will also mollify a few of my people to know that you are unaware of the insults you have given," Voldemort informed him with a sigh. "Personally I don't feel that I can afford to have either of you as a potential or actual enemy any longer but as leader of the Dark I may not be able to simply leave you alone. If you are both willing to work with me then we can sort out a possible alliance or at least a cease fire."

"If you really mean all of this I am going to need several potions for my brat very soon. His blood and power are intoxicating and I need to feed properly," Severus admitted with a low pleased growl of want. Harry swallowed hard but didn't feel that he was in actual danger.

"Which ones? And will you need them regularly or do you plan to do your own brewing?" Voldemort asked knowingly.

"Blood replenishers, nutrient potions, a girding potion, calming potions, and a few doses of Dreamless sleep," Severus promptly reeled off with a scornful look for suggesting someone else brew his potions if it was still in his power to brew them himself. "I also need to flush him of any previous potions that I tasted and check for spells. _No one_ tastes that strong of lavender, thyme, and hazelnut without being practically flooded with potions in their system. From the flavor of aniseed several are interacting poorly on top of all of it. If anyone tries dosing him again they will find that I am not best pleased by their meddling."

"Which also immediately legally invalidates most of his known important legal decisions and requires a full check by the goblins to confirm the date of tampering and a clean bill of health," Voldemort growled. "I think that we need several people there as witness from both our side and the ministry when he is checked by the goblins. It will also get us help in sorting out the mess that the Wizengamot is going to become because of the use of the Potter seats."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked slowly, fear leaking into his voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about yet. Basically we call a few people to be there when you get checked by a healer and then everyone yells about how you've not been taught certain things you are supposed to know. Next you start learning and whoever was supposed to teach you gets into a great deal of trouble with a number of powerful people. Through all of this I get to keep you and snack on you," Severus informed him in a mix of playful and serious.

"I... I'm not sure," Harry said uncertainly.

"Unfortunately it is non-negotiable," Voldemort said with a sigh. "Unless I plan to keep you prisoner and do evil things to you while keeping you as a secret this has to be done. We can have someone check you first before everyone arrives but it would be best if everyone found out at the same time and you were checked with witnesses from all groups involved. This will keep anyone from tampering or claiming tampering of the results, giving you more protection from idiots on all sides."

"I'll floo call Minerva and Filius to represent the Order and the school if you like. I think the Ministry contact has to come from you or Lucius. I recommend Madam Bones, Lucius, and Rookwood be present as well as a Gringotts healer and a Goblin manager. Narcissa can work with the Gringotts healer for the required exam and confirm our bond. It will solve multiple issues at once and allow me to pay for the certifications without dealing with most Ministry idiots," Severus pointed out.

"Why is Pettigrew even here? How did he even know about all this? I can't even remember getting here or anything really beyond normal before Snape decided to snack on me," Harry asked, still trying to distract them from getting him checked by a healer.

"Those are good questions but it won't distract us from getting you checked over," Voldemort pointed out as dread filled suspicion crept into his voice. " _Legilimens!_ "

The spell drew an unconscious whimper from the rat animagus as his master forced his way into the coward's mind.

> _  
> ** Flashback ** _
> 
> _"Well? I don't have all day. Do you want the little freak or not?" Vernon growled in angry irritation._
> 
> _"Of course we want the brat," Bellatrix snapped. "The question is why would you be so willing to give up baby Potter? Especially to us?"_
> 
> _"We never wanted the abomination and we will be glad to be rid of him! Dropping him off on our doorstep with nothing more than a note, threatening us good normal people over the waste of space, all the freaky things we've had to put up with? No, we will be well to be rid of him. Would have dumped him off at an orphanage or right in to the Thames if I could have. You people leave us alone and do what you want with him. He never learned his place properly in any case," Vernon ranted._
> 
> _The way the obese man dragged and tossed the battered and semi-conscious form of Harry at their feet in the grass of the virtually empty London park said volumes. Pettigrew handed over a wad of converted currency while glaring at their new captive. Vernon barely glanced at the amount, grunted, and walked away from the pair._
> 
> _"Where do we keep him so he doesn't die until our Lord has his chance with Potter?" Bella asked, thinking aloud even as she fought with herself not to feel sympathy for her young enemy._
> 
> _"Leave that to me. I've got the perfect cell in mind, special spells to keep him alive and everything," Peter snickered cruelly. He was very clearly remembering where he had stashed Snape after getting lucky and capturing the bastard on his way into the Forbidden Forest around the school just past the wards. Presenting the man as a traitor and the brat would surely bring him great favor with the Dark Lord. What did it matter if Snape was actually a spy or not? It would also get the bastard back for not helping him before. Its not like Snape would kill the brat... right?_
> 
> _"Fine," Bella said, clearly uncomfortable as she apparated away, leaving Pettigrew to lug Potter back to base via portkey._
> 
> _** End Flashback **  
>  _  
> 

  
Voldemort's furious snarl did not reassure Harry in the least for all that he could tell it wasn't aimed at him... yet.

"A beating that severe is _normal_?!" Voldemort demanded furiously. Harry wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Brat, look at me," Severus demanded sharply. Harry reluctantly met his gaze, knowing what was to come. " _Legilimens!_ "

> _  
> ** Flashback ** _
> 
> _Harry had just barely completed his list of chores in time and was just setting down the list while checking it one last time before starting dinner. He started for the kitchen, rubbing unconsciously at where his aunt had clipped him with the skillet that morning, but he never got there._
> 
> _Vernon didn't give him any warning. The whale of a man had simply lashed out viciously as Harry passed him sitting on the couch watching the telly. His Aunt and cousin were out of the house for the moment and wouldn't have protected him in any case. The blow landed hard against the side of his head, stunning him and setting his head to ringing even as he collapsed to the floor._
> 
> _Harry barely registered his Uncle rising with a twisted look of absolute hatred before the fists and feet started flying. He was too disoriented to protect his head like normal but he did feebly try to crawl away. This earned several vicious kicks to his stomach, ribs, arms, and legs before he collapsed again._
> 
> _"Time to finally get rid of you," Vernon said viciously before all Harry felt was pain and being moved with the excessive jostling adding more pain on top of it all._
> 
> _All Harry could feel was relief that he was never going to have to return to the Dursleys again and that the vicious beating was worth it even if he was left with a Death Eater or the Dark Lord. The next thing he knew was the feeling of the damned portkey. Later he felt himself the landing on a stone floor before dozing briefly, doing his best to focus his magic on healing the damage, and then the teeth in his neck giving him quite the wake up call._
> 
> _** End Flashback **  
>  _  
> 

  
The feral growl of rage from the Potions Master as he gently disengaged from his new donor's mind did not help settle Harry. It did, however, explain why he wasn't exactly fighting to get free or even really attempting to move at all. The bonding venom would have numbed most of the pain but it wouldn't have eliminated the damage. His brat had obviously figured that out with how hard he was trying to stay still and allowing himself to be manhandled.

"Well?" Voldemort asked in a mix of impatience and soft concern.

"I would very much like to use them as test subjects for the most horrendous potions I can create for the next twenty years before feeding them to first Werewolves for a couple of months then to a pack of Dementors," Severus said flatly. "We also need a healer sooner rather than later. If you get everyone here fast then we can do the first exam in front of everyone otherwise I need Narcissa _now_."

Voldemort cursed in parseltongue but also sharply gestured for the pair to follow him. This resulted in Harry being carried through the halls as various spells were randomly cast to send off emergency messages or summon people. Pettigrew was left behind, unconscious and bound on the floor out side the cell. At some point a glamour went down, revealing the man to look as if he was in his mid-50's and just going grey but otherwise identical to the phantom from his diary. By the time they got to the receiving room it was filled with people waiting on them. Several Wizengamot members who also happened to be Death Eaters, a very expensive goblin healer, a grumpy goblin manager, the Malfoys, Madam Bones, and Minerva McGonagall were in attendance. The moment they saw Harry in Severus' arms there were noises of confusion and a few worried sounds over him.

"Silence!" Voldemort barked, earning immediate startled quiet that allowed everyone to hear the increasingly labored breathing coming from Harry. "It has come to my attention that Mr. Potter requires an officially witnessed health exam. This is especially important as he is unaware of certain basics he was supposed to have been taught before re-entering our world. For those of the Dark faction he is off limits until his status is sorted out due in part to the discovery of misinformation and missing information. I doubt that the Dark Lord, the Ministry, or the Wizengamot would like to find out after he is dead if Mr. Potter was planning on supporting them or to move to another country because no one helped him. He arrived here injured so anything else will have to wait until after the exam and treatment have been administered by the goblins as a neutral party."

Everyone quickly moved out of the way of the goblin contingent as Severus gently set Harry down on a divan and hovered protectively over him as he was checked. The near immediate cursing from the healer worried everyone as they watched an excessive amount of healing spells be cast on the Potter Heir. One spell linked a string of green light briefly from Harry's scar to Voldemort's chest, earning the Dark Lord a vicious yet confusing glare from the goblin healer. The string quickly faded and what ever was discovered was left alone.

 

 

"He called me his new lunch box," Harry grumbled, sulking. This set Bellatrix off in a round of hilarious laughter.

"I'm glad. I don't usually like hurting kiddies but you and baby Longbottom were always a special case," Bella admitted. She may have provided the funds but she didn't like that way of dealing with enemies. Give her a straight duel, a bit of poison, or a proper capture any day over _buying_ them. "Buying you... didn't feel right. Oh if you had been captured on the battle field all bets would have been off but _buying_ you? It made my skin crawl. The rat being so pushy about it didn't help."

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
\+ Harry tossed inside a cell with a hungry vamp Snape. Vamp stat unknown? recent?  
\+ 1 week after end 5th year - Sirius dead, deal with grief, potion induced caring? not enough time spent with him for proper bond?  
\+ Dursleys sold Harry to Voldy?


	85. Dark Encounters 1.1.2.1

Everyone quickly moved out of the way of the goblin contingent as Severus gently set Harry down on a divan and hovered protectively over him as he was checked. The near immediate cursing from the healer worried everyone as they watched an excessive amount of healing spells be cast on the Potter Heir. One spell linked a string of green light briefly from Harry's scar to Voldemort's chest, earning the Dark Lord a vicious yet confusing glare from the goblin healer. The string quickly faded and what ever was discovered was left alone.

"Whoever has been taking care of this young man will be facing goblin justice," the goblin healer flatly informed them the moment she was done casting spells on Harry. "The healing potions will have to wait as his magic was already weakened when I got to him. Introducing more magic without giving him a chance to further rest will cause his condition to worsen. The _only_ saving grace is the newly established vampiric donor bond as it may have very well saved his life. We also need to flush the bevvy of non-healing potions from him before further treatment. I refuse to release this young man into any other healer's care and his bonded vampire is _not_ to leave him for the next fortnight, possibly longer."

Something was said in gobbledygook with clear surprise by the manager only for the healer to snap something back in clear fury in the same language. The healer then further shocked everyone by shifting into something high and melodious that only Voldemort was able to recognize as high elvish. Realizing what the language was had the Dark Lord going a pasty white and needing to sit down. The man clumsily made a comment in the same language only for the healer to openly turn on him and scold him about something. The conversation eventually ended in a bowed head in shame and an obvious promise from the Dark Lord.

"At least you have fixed some of the damage or you would have unthinkingly tried to kill him again and I would never have even seen him. Your agreement should be magically binding considering the language but it will also be recorded among our people. _Don't break it_ ," the healer ordered flatly.

"I have no idea how I fixed any of it but I am glad and you have my vow in addition to any other bindings you deem necessary," Voldemort promised solemnly. The healer grunted in acceptance, allowing her anger and stance against him to ease somewhat from fury to simply grumpy.

"Idiot, how young were you when you began? It is quite obvious that you taught yourself," the healer inquired.

"The particular magics that you were so angry about first began when I was 16. There were other lesser things before that which didn't require as much. Until you informed me just now I was unaware of the excessively detrimental side effects. I will attempt to reverse the magics and repair the damage," Voldemort promised.

"You will do no such thing!" the healer ordered sharply. "Those magics will require goblin magic to counter, stabilize, and heal the injury done. You should be bug fucking nuts on top of being unable to heal on your own. Instead you have somehow began the healing of the afflicted area not to mention the fact that you are still mostly sane and that changes the entire equation. I will take your case myself alongside the young man's. Payment will be discussed afterwards and may not be required in coin but instead in other ways."

"I understand and I thank you for your willingness to assist me... us," Voldemort responded.

"I am not certain I understood what just happened," Lucius said uncertainly with a general murmur of agreement from the rest of the room.

"We came to assess the health of one person with an important account only to discover that two people with important accounts were in need of our attention. Healing Master and Council Member Subtle Dagger has declared her claiming of their medical cases and declared that the issues involved will fall under goblin law. As such both parties are temporarily considered members of the goblin nation under going treatment. Any further potential goblin related status will be reviewed at a later time," the manager translated for them all bluntly.

"One of the few times I take a healing case incognito and it actually needs my full status to deal with the mess," the healer barked in harsh laughter.


	86. Dark Encounters 1.1.2.1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus comes to the healer's attention. *wicked grin*  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My brat's status?" Severus asked darkly, ignoring the various sharp looks of surprise from nearly everyone else. The healer turned her wand on him before he could flinch and immediately started tsking.

"Newly turned and the bonding blood was the first blood you've had to boot. Well at least that gets rid of the pesky bloodlust and drops your sun sensitivity to nearly zero. Although it certainly magnified your power, temper, protectiveness, and possessiveness when it comes to your donor. Being able to simply stand there while I fuss over him does great credit to your personal control. Though your own health prior to turning clearly wasn't the best," the healer muttered while going over her brief diagnostic results of the new Vampire, humming a bit in thought. "We will have to keep his blood production up for you and his overall recovery may take a bit longer but that may be just as well considering everything he will be needing treatment for."

"I have been an Occlumency Master for just over 10 years. I also hold a Mastery in Defense and in Potions," Severus explained ruefully.

"Good, you have enough medical training to act as his nurse. I'd hate to risk a trainee for such basics with your new instincts kicking in. Clearing out his system and increasing blood production was already a priority. Can you wait until tomorrow for your next meal? Every fledgling is different in how long they can force themselves to last between meals," the healer inquired.

"Can I not drink from another?" Severus asked curiously. He could feel the immediate revulsion for the thought of drinking from anyone but Harry, something which he ruthlessly controlled. He also knew that it might become necessary to do so in any case.

"Possibly but depending upon which type of Vampire you become doing so could harm your primary donor and he is injured enough at the moment that we might not want to risk it. Your type should settle in anywhere from a few hours to a few years depending on your power, your donor's power, both of your conditions, the magics, and necessity. Until then we just have to wait and see," the healer explained. "If one or both of you is particularly powerful the magics could force you to only ever drink from him or you could be allowed to drink from another only under very specific conditions. His medical history will also play a large part but we can't be certain or use the detection spell until your type actually settles."

"Will there be any danger from him once his... type settles or danger to Mr. Potter?" Madam Amelia Bones inquired seriously.

"Not in the least," the healer snorted in derision at the question. "The risk is always from sadistic bastards who revel in causing pain or from fledges that haven't been properly controlled during their first blooding. As long as the fledge isn't allowed to immediately drink their first donor to death upon turning all of those pesky control issues disappear. It is the fault and responsibility of the sire to control the childe and prevent the first victim from being killed or even taking more than a single mouthful. Exactly three mouthfuls combined with venom bonds the donor and Vampire but it takes just over a week or two for the fledge to stop unconsciously pumping every meal full of venom as they feed."

"I never saw my sire but I believe that he or she was the ash pile I woke next to. I do distinctly remember being forced to ingest foreign blood," Severus offered quietly.

"Turned against your will _and_ you managed to kill your sire before the turning finished. You _are_ a complicated case," the healer hummed in delight.


	87. Dark Encounters v2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is put together and only the last 5-6 paragraphs above the notes are new if you don't want to re-read. Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't supposed to be like this yet when one spys on both sides in a civil war there is always the possibility of capture and discovery. The boy though was supposed to be with his relatives, not a surprisingly clean yet dark dungeon under Malfoy Manor. He most certainly wasn't supposed to be bleeding. There was no way that he could avoid feeding from the brat either, not with how long he had gone without blood. Damn it!

This is going to be a nightmare... Now how the hell do I keep him alive?! Preferably with my own hide also remaining intact? Is there a chance to turn him loyal to the Dark? To end the Dark Lord's threat to his life? Is the light more of a threat to him than I had thought? Who the hell tossed us in the same cell in the first place?!

Potter moaned in pain, ending Snape's attempts at distracting himself from his hunger. He heard footsteps hurrying along the corridor in their direction but it was already to late. Severus was upon the battered teen before the door to the cell opened. His venom was coursing through Potter's veins, binding them together in a way that was cemented when he was blasted off of the brat. The three mouthfuls of Potter blood was just enough to cement Harry as more than just Snape's possession but as his new primary food source. The Potions Master felt himself passing out to the sound of a furious Dark Lord and groveling Pettigrew. So that's who the idiot was... the rat would die _painfully_.

The vow activated, combining with his newly bonded instincts just as he lost active consciousness. He barely felt his body rise and move to defend his brat, taking the diagnostic spell that had been sent at Harry to check him. The spell displayed their forming bond in undeniable magical print. The last thing he would feel was his body braced ridgedly over top of an unconscious Potter, shielding him from further attacks.

Harry drifted towards consciousness to the sound of low growling and a soft sibilant voice trying to reason or calm the growling. He lay as still as possible, trying to figure out what was going on without giving himself away. The last thing he could remember was burning pain sinking into his neck, something that didn't bode well for him.

The growling form hovering over him abruptly scooped him from the cold stone floor, startling a quiet yelp from him as the growler carried him backwards away from the other voice.

"Why don't you just kill them my lord?" a sniveling voice that Harry recognized as Pettigrew offered. The following yelp of pain told Harry his response.

"Potter I know you are awake. You need to try and sooth Severus some how if your wounds are going to get treated and food into both of you," Voldemort, for Harry now knew that the earlier and current voice was Voldemort, instructed in clear irritation.

"Are you going to try to kill me again?" Harry asked after a moment of thought. He kept his eyes closed since he was still feeling tired and really didn't want to see anything just yet anyway. Severus' arms tensed protectively around him conclusively proving who was carrying him.

"No. Had I known about Severus's condition or the fact that he had been captured we would not be in this position. I certainly didn't expect to be told that your relatives had _sold_ you to us and that you were placed with a captured vampire to await my pleasure. Initially I wanted a word with you and I was willing to promise safe passage and attendance for our talk but I hadn't yet taken the steps to arrange for our meeting. The current situation... complicates matters," Voldemort admitted with and obvious grumble. "Until the situation is sorted out you are both under my personal protection but equally I cannot allow you to leave. Once the situation is understood the three of us can jointly make a decision. For all I know it will be vital to not only let you go but keep anyone else from trying to kill you, equally my current need for your death may still stand in which case I will allow you to leave peacefully under a few conditions."

"But for any of that to happen I have to calm Snape down enough to talk... er, why is he acting like this and what condition?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"I... am a new Vampire and you are my new lunch box," Severus grumbled, finally forcing his Occlumency shields into place and calming enough to communicate. "I was turned a few days before the train took all of you brats home. I also hadn't managed to feed for nearly a week before you were gifted to me on a silver platter, bleeding to boot. Its a miracle that I lasted twenty minutes before sinking my fangs into you but it still wasn't long enough. My venom and the three mouthfuls of your blood that I swallowed has made you my primary food source. Incidentally I could _taste_ how malnourished you are and how hard your magic is fighting to keep you alive. As soon as I get into a potions lab we are fixing that."

"How is he malnourished?" Voldemort's voice asked suspiciously.

"Something else I will be finding out as soon as possible. The taste... from what I can tell indicated extensive and regular starvation. Something that will be corrected as soon as possible for more than simply the quality of my own meals," Severus growled.

Harry didn't say anything. One of the main rules at the Dursleys was not to speak of anything that someone might consider abnormal. Another was that he wasn't allowed to ask for help or explain to anyone that he wasn't allowed to have things for normal people. As a result his only response to the current conversation was ridgedly tense silence.

"Even if we find that I still need him dead as your primary donor and the fact that I need your Potions expertise means that he is off limits. You have permission to kill any of your comrades who threaten him but I recommend indicating that he is your pet or something to limit the headaches. Until this is sorted I have to limit the two of you to the manor," Voldemort said with a resigned sigh.

"Pettigrew owes me a life debt," Harry muttered, eyes still shut, trying to change the direction of the conversation. The sound of a spell being cast and the thud of a body told him that Pettigrew was either frozen, bound, or out cold.

"Then he will pay it by delivering news of your capture and the start of negotiations for a proper peace with you representing the Light and the Wizengamot as Heir Potter. Some of the agreed upon treaty parts will be protection of the children, Hogwarts under joint control, Pardons for all currently free Death Eaters and myself bar Pettigrew, Dumbledore to stand trial under truth serum, and our joint residence with the Malfoys for no less than three years after you graduate. Severus' status and your own will be discussed once we know what to tell people in the first place," Voldemort suggested in a way that was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Heir...? What are you talking about? I'm not Heir to anything. I have one vault and the stupid media title that I hate plus whatever comes with the prophecy... Actually now that I think about it that prophecy and how it was given is mighty dodgy. I bet Dumbledore messed with the memory of it that he showed me," Harry frowned, eyes slowly opening to stare at dirty black cloth in thought.

"Not such a lion after all," Severus said in a mix of surprise and faint approval.

"Desperation will allow you to believe anything, even that someone cares," Harry answered quietly.

"The mutt did care but you met him what? Three times? And Azkaban damaged him. Dumbledore, on the other hand, goes out of his way to be seen as a kindly old grandfather and savior while maintaining control. I may not know more than what I have observed and possibly less than that, but you need not fear me, not any more. You are mine and as such I will do my best to keep you safe," Severus assured him.

"As for the Potter Lordship... that is something we will need to address with the Goblins. It will also mollify a few of my people to know that you are unaware of the insults you have given," Voldemort informed him with a sigh. "Personally I don't feel that I can afford to have either of you as a potential or actual enemy any longer but as leader of the Dark I may not be able to simply leave you alone. If you are both willing to work with me then we can sort out a possible alliance or at least a cease fire."

"If you really mean all of this I am going to need several potions for my brat very soon. His blood and power are intoxicating and I need to feed properly," Severus admitted with a low pleased growl of want. Harry swallowed hard but didn't feel that he was in actual danger.

"Which ones? And will you need them regularly or do you plan to do your own brewing?" Voldemort asked knowingly.

"Blood replenishers, nutrient potions, a girding potion, calming potions, and a few doses of Dreamless sleep," Severus promptly reeled off with a scornful look for suggesting someone else brew his potions if it was still in his power to brew them himself. "I also need to flush him of any previous potions that I tasted and check for spells. _No one_ tastes that strong of lavender, thyme, and hazelnut without being practically flooded with potions in their system. From the flavor of aniseed several are interacting poorly on top of all of it. If anyone tries dosing him again they will find that I am not best pleased by their meddling."

"Which also immediately legally invalidates most of his known important legal decisions and requires a full check by the goblins to confirm the date of tampering and a clean bill of health," Voldemort growled. "I think that we need several people there as witness from both our side and the ministry when he is checked by the goblins. It will also get us help in sorting out the mess that the Wizengamot is going to become because of the use of the Potter seats."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked slowly, fear leaking into his voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about yet. Basically we call a few people to be there when you get checked by a healer and then everyone yells about how you've not been taught certain things you are supposed to know. Next you start learning and whoever was supposed to teach you gets into a great deal of trouble with a number of powerful people. Through all of this I get to keep you and snack on you," Severus informed him in a mix of playful and serious.

"I... I'm not sure," Harry said uncertainly.

"Unfortunately it is non-negotiable," Voldemort said with a sigh. "Unless I plan to keep you prisoner and do evil things to you while keeping you as a secret this has to be done. We can have someone check you first before everyone arrives but it would be best if everyone found out at the same time and you were checked with witnesses from all groups involved. This will keep anyone from tampering or claiming tampering of the results, giving you more protection from idiots on all sides."

"I'll floo call Minerva and Filius to represent the Order and the school if you like. I think the Ministry contact has to come from you or Lucius. I recommend Madam Bones, Lucius, and Rookwood be present as well as a Gringotts healer and a Goblin manager. Narcissa can work with the Gringotts healer for the required exam and confirm our bond. It will solve multiple issues at once and allow me to pay for the certifications without dealing with most Ministry idiots," Severus pointed out.

"Why is Pettigrew even here? How did he even know about all this? I can't even remember getting here or anything really beyond normal before Snape decided to snack on me," Harry asked, still trying to distract them from getting him checked by a healer.

"Those are good questions but it won't distract us from getting you checked over," Voldemort pointed out as dread filled suspicion crept into his voice. " _Legilimens!_ "

The spell drew an unconscious whimper from the rat animagus as his master forced his way into the coward's mind.

> _  
> ** Flashback ** _
> 
> _"Well? I don't have all day. Do you want the little freak or not?" Vernon growled in angry irritation._
> 
> _"Of course we want the brat," Bellatrix snapped. "The question is why would you be so willing to give up baby Potter? Especially to us?"_
> 
> _"We never wanted the abomination and we will be glad to be rid of him! Dropping him off on our doorstep with nothing more than a note, threatening us good normal people over the waste of space, all the freaky things we've had to put up with? No, we will be well to be rid of him. Would have dumped him off at an orphanage or right in to the Thames if I could have. You people leave us alone and do what you want with him. He never learned his place properly in any case," Vernon ranted._
> 
> _The way the obese man dragged and tossed the battered and semi-conscious form of Harry at their feet in the grass of the virtually empty London park said volumes. Pettigrew handed over a wad of converted currency while glaring at their new captive. Vernon barely glanced at the amount, grunted, and walked away from the pair._
> 
> _"Where do we keep him so he doesn't die until our Lord has his chance with Potter?" Bella asked, thinking aloud even as she visably fought with herself not to feel sympathy for her young enemy._
> 
> _"Leave that to me. I've got the perfect cell in mind, special spells to keep him alive and everything," Peter snickered cruelly. He was very clearly remembering where he had stashed Snape after getting lucky and capturing the bastard on his way into the Forbidden Forest around the school just past the wards. Presenting the man as a traitor and the brat would surely bring him great favor with the Dark Lord. What did it matter if Snape was actually a spy or not? It would also get the bastard back for not helping him before. Its not like Snape would kill the brat... right?_
> 
> _"Fine," Bella said, clearly uncomfortable as she apparated away, leaving Pettigrew to lug Potter back to base via portkey._
> 
> _** End Flashback **  
>  _  
> 

  
Voldemort's furious snarl did not reassure Harry in the least for all that he could tell it wasn't aimed at him... yet.

"A beating that severe is _normal_?!" Voldemort demanded furiously. Harry wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Brat, look at me," Severus demanded sharply. Harry reluctantly met his dark gaze, knowing what was to come. " _Legilimens!_ "

> _  
> ** Flashback ** _
> 
> _Harry had just barely completed his list of chores in time and was just setting down the list while checking it one last time before starting dinner. He started for the kitchen, rubbing unconsciously at where his aunt had clipped him with the skillet that morning, but he never got there._
> 
> _Vernon didn't give him any warning. The whale of a man had simply lashed out viciously as Harry passed him sitting on the couch watching the telly. His Aunt and cousin were out of the house for the moment and wouldn't have protected him in any case._
> 
> _The blow landed hard against the side of his head, stunning him and setting his head to ringing even as he collapsed to the floor. Harry barely registered his Uncle rising with a twisted look of absolute hatred before the fists and feet started flying. He was too disoriented to protect his head like normal but he did feebly try to crawl away. This earned him several vicious kicks to his stomach, ribs, arms, and legs before he collapsed again._
> 
> _"Time to finally get rid of you," Vernon said viciously before all Harry felt was pain and being moved with the excessive jostling adding more pain on top of it all._
> 
> _All Harry could feel was relief that he was never going to have to return to the Dursleys again and that the vicious beating was worth it even if he was left with a Death Eater or the Dark Lord. The next thing he knew was the feeling of the damned portkey. Later he felt himself the landing on a stone floor before dozing briefly, doing his best to focus his magic on healing the damage, and then the teeth in his neck giving him quite the wake up call._
> 
> _** End Flashback **  
>  _  
> 

  
The feral growl of rage from the Potions Master as he gently disengaged from his new donor's mind did not help settle Harry. It did, however, explain why he wasn't exactly fighting to get free or even really attempting to move at all. The bonding venom would have numbed most of the pain but it wouldn't have eliminated the damage. His brat had obviously figured that out with how hard he was trying to stay still and allowing himself to be manhandled.

"Well?" Voldemort asked in a mix of impatience and soft concern.

"I would very much like to use them as test subjects for the most horrendous potions I can create for the next twenty years before feeding them to first Werewolves for a couple of months then to a pack of Dementors," Severus said flatly. "We also need a healer sooner rather than later. If you get everyone here fast then we can do the first exam in front of everyone otherwise I need Narcissa _now_."

Voldemort cursed in parseltongue but also sharply gestured for the pair to follow him. This resulted in Harry being carried through the halls as various spells were randomly cast to send off emergency messages or summon people. Pettigrew was left behind, unconscious and bound on the floor outside the cell. At some point a glamour went down, revealing the man to look as if he was in his mid-50's and just going grey but otherwise identical to the phantom from his diary. By the time they got to the receiving room it was filled with people waiting on them. Several Wizengamot members who also happened to be Death Eaters, a very expensive goblin healer, a grumpy goblin manager, the Malfoys, Madam Bones, and Minerva McGonagall were in attendance. The moment they saw Harry in Severus' arms there were noises of confusion and a few worried sounds over him.

"Silence!" Voldemort barked, earning immediate startled quiet that allowed everyone to hear the increasingly labored breathing coming from Harry. "It has come to my attention that Mr. Potter requires an officially witnessed health exam. This is especially important as he is unaware of certain basics he was supposed to have been taught before re-entering our world. For those of the Dark faction he is off limits until his status is sorted out due in part to the discovery of misinformation and missing information. I doubt that the Dark Lord, the Ministry, or the Wizengamot would like to find out after he is dead if Mr. Potter was planning on supporting them or to move to another country because no one helped him. He arrived here injured so anything else will have to wait until after the exam and treatment have been administered by the goblins as a neutral party."

Everyone quickly moved out of the way of the goblin contingent as Severus gently set Harry down on a divan and hovered protectively over him as he was checked. The near immediate cursing from the healer worried everyone as they watched an excessive amount of healing spells be cast on the Potter Heir. One spell linked a string of green light briefly from Harry's scar to Voldemort's chest, earning the Dark Lord a vicious yet confusing glare from the goblin healer. The string quickly faded and what ever was discovered was left alone.

"Whoever has been taking care of this young man will be facing goblin justice," the goblin healer flatly informed them the moment she was done casting spells on Harry. "The healing potions will have to wait as his magic was already weakened when I got to him. Introducing more magic without giving him a chance to further rest will cause his condition to worsen. The _only_ saving grace is the newly established vampiric donor bond as it may have very well saved his life. We also need to flush the bevvy of non-healing potions from him before further treatment. I refuse to release this young man into any other healer's care and his bonded vampire is _not_ to leave him for the next fortnight, possibly longer."

Something was said in gobbledygook with clear surprise by the manager only for the healer to snap something back in clear fury in the same language. The healer then further shocked everyone by shifting into something high and melodious that only Voldemort was able to recognize as high elvish. Realizing what the language was had the Dark Lord going a pasty white and needing to sit down. The man clumsily made a comment in the same language only for the healer to openly turn on him and scold him about something. The conversation eventually ended in a head bowed in shame and an obvious promise from the Dark Lord.

"At least you have fixed some of the damage or you would have unthinkingly tried to kill him again and I would never have even seen him. Your agreement should be magically binding considering the language but it will also be recorded among our people. _Don't break it_ ," the healer ordered flatly.

"I have no idea how I fixed any of it but I am glad and you have my vow in addition to any other bindings you deem necessary," Voldemort promised solemnly. The healer grunted in acceptance, allowing her anger and stance against him to ease somewhat from fury to simply grumpy.

"Idiot, how young were you when you began? It is quite obvious that you taught yourself," the healer inquired.

"The particular magics that you were so angry about first began when I was 16. There were other lesser things before that which didn't require as much. Until you informed me just now I was unaware of the excessively detrimental side effects. I will attempt to reverse the magics and repair the damage," Voldemort promised.

"You will do no such thing!" the healer ordered sharply. "Those magics will require goblin magic to counter, stabilize, and heal the injury done. You should be bug fucking nuts on top of being unable to heal on your own. Instead you have somehow began the healing of the afflicted area not to mention the fact that you are still mostly sane and that changes the entire equation. I will take your case myself alongside the young man's. Payment will be discussed afterwards and may not be required in coin but instead in other ways."

"I understand and I thank you for your willingness to assist me... us," Voldemort responded.

"I am not certain I understood what just happened," Lucius said uncertainly with a general murmur of agreement from the rest of the room.

"We came to assess the health of one person with an important account only to discover that two people with important accounts were in need of our attention. Healing Master and Council Member Subtle Dagger has declared her claiming of their medical cases and declared that the issues involved will fall under goblin law. As such both parties are temporarily considered members of the goblin nation under going treatment. Any further potential goblin related status will be reviewed at a later time," the manager translated for them all bluntly.

"One of the few times I take a healing case incognito and it actually needs my full status to deal with the mess," the healer barked in harsh laughter.

"My brat's status?" Severus asked darkly, ignoring the various sharp looks of surprise from nearly everyone else. The healer turned her wand on him before he could flinch and immediately started tsking.

"Newly turned and the bonding blood was the first blood you've had to boot. Well at least that gets rid of the pesky bloodlust and drops your sun sensitivity to nearly zero. Although it certainly magnified your power, temper, protectiveness, and possessiveness when it comes to your donor. Being able to simply stand there while I fuss over him does great credit to your personal control. Though your own health prior to turning clearly wasn't the best," the healer muttered while going over her brief diagnostic results of the new Vampire, humming a bit in thought. "We will have to keep his blood production up for you and his overall recovery may take a bit longer but that may be just as well considering everything he will be needing treatment for."

"I have been an Occlumency Master for just over 10 years. I also hold a Mastery in Defense and in Potions," Severus explained ruefully.

"Good, you have enough medical training to act as his nurse. I'd hate to risk a trainee for such basics with your new instincts kicking in. Clearing out his system and increasing blood production was already a priority. Can you wait until tomorrow for your next meal? Every fledgling is different in how long they can force themselves to last between meals," the healer inquired.

"Can I not drink from another?" Severus asked curiously. He could feel the immediate revulsion for the thought of drinking from anyone but Harry, something which he ruthlessly controlled. He also knew that it might become necessary to do so in any case.

"Possibly but depending upon which type of Vampire you become doing so could harm your primary donor and he is injured enough at the moment that we might not want to risk it. Your type should settle in anywhere from a few hours to a few years depending on your power, your donor's power, both of your conditions, the magics, and necessity. Until then we just have to wait and see," the healer explained. "If one or both of you is particularly powerful the magics could force you to only ever drink from him or you could be allowed to drink from another only under very specific conditions. His medical history will also play a large part but we can't be certain or use the detection spell until your type actually settles."

"Will there be any danger from him once his... type settles or danger to Mr. Potter?" Madam Amelia Bones inquired seriously.

"Not in the least," the healer snorted in derision at the question. "The risk is always from sadistic bastards who revel in causing pain or from fledges that haven't been properly controlled during their first blooding. As long as the fledge isn't allowed to immediately drink their first donor to death upon turning all of those pesky control issues disappear. It is the fault and responsibility of the sire to control the childe and prevent the first victim from being killed or even taking more than a single mouthful. Exactly three mouthfuls combined with venom bonds the donor and Vampire but it takes just over a week or two for the fledge to stop unconsciously pumping every meal full of venom as they feed."

"I never saw my sire but I believe that he or she was the ash pile I woke next to. I do distinctly remember being forced to ingest foreign blood," Severus offered quietly.

"Turned against your will _and_ you managed to kill your sire before the turning finished. You _are_ a complicated case," the healer hummed in delight. "My my, a slew of interesting medical cases this time! Markov is going to be so jealous and downright furious that I snagged them right out from under him! Pity I'll likely need his help at some point on this so I can't gloat over it for too long. Ah well at least the puzzle is interesting."

"Uh... what would Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in the blood do?" Harry asked nervously.

"Wait, when did this happen? Before your forth year?" Voldemort demanded.

"End of second year, I sort of had to kill Slytherin's Basilisk? So you probably have it too since Wormtail used my blood to give you a new body?" Harry offered, cringing and obviously expecting to get hit.

The healer stared at the two of them unnervingly for a moment before tossing another round of different diagnostics at both of them. Harry could tell that his history was going a lot farther back than the first time simply by how long the results were getting and the brief flash of reading an older injury on the parchment. The healer watched with an increasingly stony face while the rest of the room started muttering ominously. Snape's quiet growling kept getting louder as did Voldemort's swearing in Parseltongue.

"I am moving all three of you to the Gringotts infirmary until this... impossible mess is sorted out," the healer growled before resorting to gobbledygook to curse the general stupidity of the situation.

 

Notes:

 

"He called me his new lunch box," Harry grumbled, sulking. This set Bellatrix off in a round of hilarious laughter.

"I'm glad. I don't usually like hurting kiddies but you and baby Longbottom were always a special case," Bella admitted. She may have provided the funds but she didn't like that way of dealing with enemies. Give her a straight duel, a bit of poison, or a proper capture any day over _buying_ them. "Buying you... didn't feel right. Oh if you had been captured on the battle field all bets would have been off but _buying_ you? It made my skin crawl. The rat being so pushy about it didn't help."

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
\+ Harry tossed inside a cell with a hungry vamp Snape. Vamp stat unknown? recent?  
\+ 1 week after end 5th year - Sirius dead, deal with grief, potion induced caring? not enough time spent with him for proper bond?  
\+ Dursleys sold Harry to Voldy?


	88. Dark Encounters v2.1

"I am moving all three of you to the Gringotts infirmary until this... impossible mess is sorted out," the healer growled before resorting to gobbledygook to curse the general stupidity of the situation.

"I am afraid that Mr. Potter is a student and Albus has Professor Snape under a very strict contract. While it is summer some of the special measures established to protect Mr. Potter require annual renewal. Believe me if I could have gotten him out of that household before now I would have done everything in my power to accomplish it. I know I have made some attempts by the special notes I left myself but the actual memories of the attempts are missing. As I am speaking to thin air and not to an actual witch or wizard there is slightly less risk for anyone who happens to be concerned with my attempts," Minerva informed the room. She was very resolutely staring at a blank part of the wall. Yet they all clearly heard the grunt of pain as whatever magical binding stopped her from telling anyone still punished her.

The healer immediately knocked her out with a scowl as the pain continued to shudder through the body of the Scotswoman. "This is turning into quite the nightmare, maybe Markov won't be jealous after all. There has to have been account tampering with all of these elaborate controls on the situation. Heads. Will. _Roll_."

"From the sound of it this will need to be a joint investigation," Madam Bones pointed out grimly.

"We need memory copies from everyone in case you lot get Obliviated. In fact every scrap of evidence will need to have a copy for both sides or this won't work," the healer, now acting as council woman, grudgingly ordered. She was a healer by trade and hated the politics involved in being the healing representative on the council.

While the memory collection was being taken care of Bellatrix carefully approached the three men now under goblin care. Severus' warning growl stopped her just out of arm's reach as she considered the three.

"So Potter how are you dealing with Severus?" Bellatrix asked lamely, clearly uncertain how to start the conversation.

"He called me his new lunch box," Harry grumbled, sulking. This set Bellatrix off in a round of hilarious laughter.

"I'm glad. I don't usually like hurting kiddies but you and baby Longbottom were always a special case," Bella admitted. She may have provided the funds but she didn't like that way of dealing with enemies. Give her a straight duel, a bit of poison, or a proper capture any day over _buying_ them. "Buying you... didn't feel right. Oh if you had been captured on the battle field all bets would have been off but _buying_ you? It made my skin crawl. The rat being so pushy about it didn't help."

"That reminds me... Madam Bones there is a present waiting for you trussed up in the cellar. Please be careful when handling it as the oversized rat changes shape on occasion," Voldemort quickly informed the DMLE Head.

"I will pick it up before I leave sir," Amelia said cautiously.

"We all know that I am the Dark Lord. It's clear that there may be... extenuating circumstances in regards to my previous actions and decisions. There is also the fact that the re-birth ritual legally wiped out any charges you could bring against me from the first war. Once I'm properly healed I should probably try the legal way again," Voldemort grumbled, waving away her caution.

"You originally tried to do this all _legally?_ " Madam Bones asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes, with plenty of safety clauses for everyone, especially the children. Dumbledore didn't like how much it would challenge his authority or the fact that I am magically stronger than him. My views on legal Dark Arts, such as healing spells, and what can be safely used by a properly taught practitioner are what he used to help convince everyone that I was evil before leaving school. Match that with my wish to protect magical children by removing them from dangerous muggle environments to be placed with and taught by magical families was also a threat to his power base. He likes making abused children worship him as a savior. I simply saw through him when he tried it with me," Voldemort explained in a mix of sorrow, frustration, and righteous anger.

"Enough! Explanations come _after_ I am certain your mind is stable and sane, not before," the healer scolded. "You can not offer truth if your mind doesn't recognize it in the first place, something that the magics you were teaching yourself place in great doubt. Until I am satisfied that your mind has not been affected or is at least on its way to healing properly you don't get to play in politics or planning revolutions or answering questions. All of your business is on hold until I say otherwise."

This set Harry off in a round of snickering that rapidly had him wheezing. Severus fussed over him but his mirth didn't fade as he finally allowed his body to drop off into a pleasant healing sleep.


	89. Dark Encounters v2.1.1

This set Harry off in a round of snickering that rapidly had him wheezing. Severus fussed over him but his mirth didn't fade as he finally allowed his body to drop off into a pleasant healing sleep.

The healer mostly kept Harry knocked out as he healed during the next four months. As a result he didn't see Voldemort get knocked over the head repeatedly by the healer and called an idiot before being ordered to complete three courses in goblin politics and a mix of different ethics classes. This was right after being told that the Basilisk Venom mixed with Phoenix Tears in Harry's blood from the rebirth ritual that Wormtail had botched was not only restoring Voldemort's sanity but also unraveling his Horcruxes. The only Horcrux that would remain would be the one inside Harry and the reintegration of soul pieces would never again allow him to perform such a ritual.

Severus was found to only be able to properly drink Harry's blood or a mixture of Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom. The upside was that he could also eat normal foods but without a regular dose of Tears and Venom or of Harry in some form bad things happened. His absolute need to stay near Harry though was mostly put down to a mix of the new bond and Harry's injured state. What he didn't bother to inform anyone was that when ever he got something from Harry he was able to use it to check important things about his donor such as his general health and happiness.

The investigation was slow going between the silencing vow that Pettigrew was some how under and the shear mass of paperwork and records that had to be sorted through things weren't able to move quickly. The paper search matched with the secrecy they were forced to work under kept many of the investigators in a mix of hyper watchfulness or alternately in a sort of dull zone out from information overload.

Professor McGonagall was treated and later released back to normal life a week after the meeting with instructions to tell anyone there had been a poor reaction between unexpected magics at the bank she had to be treated for. The goblins listed the entire incident as part of the Dumbledore investigation expenses along with treatment for Harry, Severus, and Voldemort.

During the time spent under the goblin's care as Harry slept and healed Dumbledore tried repeatedly to get access to the three patients. The one time he nearly succeeded using Snape's teaching contract Gringgots supplied a temporary teaching replacement at the direction of Healer/Council Member Subtle Dagger. It also ended anyone seeing them without a fully informed and fully loaded goblin escort. Master Healer Subtle Dagger refused to give up her medical puzzles to _anyone_ much less someone with uncertain intentions that was under active investigation.

The morning Harry woke from his enforced slumber everything changed.


	90. No Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Elvirakitties' Lion VS Snake ch 3  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7710172/chapters/18924053  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Edit 3-4 hours after posting:
> 
> Okay, I also have to admit that part of this spawned from shear frustration over how the Light "handles" Harry. It also comes from seeing it nearly every day in RL and the news whether it comes from idiots in power or some two bit power hungry asshole or some billionaire who considers everyone his playthings and thus expendable. You all know what I mean. This is quite honestly me loosing my temper and imagining Harry doing the same. This may or may not go further. Enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Granger was berating him again over something he once again had no control over. Harry was fed up. He slammed his fork points down into the Gryffindor table and stood up to stalk away in one last attempt at keeping his temper, leaving his fork embedded in the table as a lone flag of defiance. Being shrilly commanded to return was the final straw. His control over his magic slipped and flooded the Great Hall in palpable fury as he spun to face his so called friends.

"I am not a damn _puppet_ for you all to control and order about as you bloody well please! Not a single one of you have asked me a damn bloody thing! You've ordered, you've presumed, you've forced me into playing the hero. Newsflash! I. Am. _DARK!_ I'm also starting to wonder if old Voldemort's offer to join him is still open and if it will get you all to leave me the _bloody hell alone!_ Hell, I'm wondering if _begging_ him to _kill me_ isn't preferable to what you damn Light people are doing to me! Snape, I'll be in the snake pit if Dumbledore rags on you to find me. I _love_ the extra access parseltongue gives me to the castle and its secrets. Should have let the damn hat put me in Slytherin in the first bloody place. It might have even gotten me free of the Dursleys like I've been begging since first year," Harry ranted viciously, glaring at a scowling Ron and a shocked Hermione.

The school watched in speechless silence as he stalked out of the Great Hall which promptly dissolved into panicked chaos. The only thing that kept the school from charging after him en-mass was Slytherin house protecting his retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? One-shot material?


	91. No Choice v2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedication:  
> Inspired by Elvirakitties' Lion VS Snake ch 3:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7710172/chapters/18924053
> 
> Okay, I also have to admit that part of this spawned from shear frustration over how the Light "handles" Harry. It also comes from seeing it nearly every day in RL and the news whether it comes from idiots in power or some two bit power hungry asshole or some billionaire who considers everyone his playthings and thus expendable. You all know what I mean. This is quite honestly me loosing my temper and imagining Harry doing the same. This may or may not go further. Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Granger was berating him again over something he once again had no control over. Harry was fed up. He slammed his fork points down into the Gryffindor table and stood up to stalk away in one last attempt at keeping his temper, leaving his fork embedded in the table as a lone flag of defiance. Being shrilly commanded to return was the final straw. His control over his magic slipped and flooded the Great Hall in palpable fury as he spun to face his so called friends.

"I am not a damn _puppet_ for you all to control and order about as you bloody well please! Not a single one of you have asked me a damn bloody thing! You've ordered, you've presumed, you've forced me into playing the hero. Newsflash! I. Am. _DARK!_ I'm also starting to wonder if old Voldemort's offer to join him is still open and if it will get you all to leave me the _bloody hell alone!_ Hell, I'm wondering if _begging_ him to _kill me_ isn't preferable to what you damn Light people are doing to me! Snape, I'll be in the snake pit if Dumbledore rags on you to find me. I _love_ the extra access parseltongue gives me to the castle and its secrets. Should have let the damn hat put me in Slytherin in the first bloody place. It might have even gotten me free of the Dursleys like I've been begging since first year," Harry ranted viciously, glaring at a scowling Ron and a shocked Hermione.

The school watched in speechless silence as he stalked out of the Great Hall which promptly dissolved into panicked chaos. The only thing that kept the school from charging after him en-mass was Slytherin house, lead by Draco Malfoy of all people, protecting his retreat.

Harry was given a blissful few hours hiding in the Slytherin common room suffering through the few weirded-out looks from those who skipped supper. He really hadn't been kidding when he told the school that speaking Parseltongue gave him extra privileges when it came to the magic of the school and he was relishing in the quiet.

Oh, he knew the old man would eventually force Severus to go get him. A simple command to the stone snake guarding the entrance had ensured only a Slytherin or Snape himself could get into the common room. He, along with everyone else hiding in the snake pit, was safe from the rest of the sheeple in the school... for now.

Harry had, thankfully, thought to call Dobby and ask him to retrieve most of his important things in case someone got it into their head to destroy his stuff while he hid in the Dungeons. In point of fact his pitiful piles of belongings were what had weirded out most of the snakes who were studying instead of attending dinner, mostly 5th and 7th years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas on year please! 4th? 5th? or 6th year?  
> Other ideas/requests welcome!


	92. No Choice v2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Heart wrenching. You may need tissues.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had, thankfully, thought to call Dobby and ask him to retrieve most of his important things in case someone got it into their head to destroy his stuff while he hid in the Dungeons. In point of fact his pitiful piles of belongings were what had weirded out most of the snakes who were studying instead of attending dinner, mostly scattered 5th and 7th years.

The flood of returning Slytherins silently formed up around where Harry had planted himself, leaving Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape standing in front of the fugitive Lion.

"Care to explain?" Draco asked archly in impatient imitation of his godfather.

"Not really but I will if you insist," Harry sighed in resignation. "Remind me later to show you all the Chamber of Secrets for helping me escape the Great Hall."

"As much as I want to see Slytherin's secret hideaway you aren't getting out of it that easily," Draco said firmly, shooting down Harry's pitiful distraction attempt. "Spill."

Harry took a moment to organize his thoughts before taking on a faraway look, distancing himself from what he had to tell them, and starting to speak.

"Have you ever seen the sea? I haven't. All I've ever known is the Dursleys, and Hogwarts. I got to visit the Burrow, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, the Quidditch World Cup, and one time the Zoo but that's it. I bet you had a real bedroom and bed. I only got one when I turned eleven and I didn't know I was always supposed to have one until I heard things from Ron and Hermione. I bet you all wondered why I don't wear anything but the school uniform. I don't have anything else that fits or doesn't have holes and isn't stained. I'm not allowed most of what you all have and I've never held my vault key so there is no way for me to replace anything since I can't really touch any money that's supposedly mine. I've asked about things like what a blood traitor is or why I've been called an Heir, if I have any more family... no one will answer me. Anytime I try to go somewhere I have to have an escort and the only answer I get when I ask why is Voldy and his followers or that I am a symbol of the light. Any other student that gets hurt is allowed to go to the infirmary right away or a teacher deals with it. Instead I get sent to the Headmaster and made to explain what happened before I get healed unless its a Quidditch injury or I'm already unconscious. Did anyone ever wonder why I am so happy to get presents? Or food? Or clothes as gifts? Until I came to Hogwarts I didn't have gifts. I didn't even know that I was supposed to be getting three plates of food each day. I was usually just happy to get some of the scraps from making my relatives food. I learned here and at the Burrow that I was supposed to be getting food. All of this is part of why I fought so hard in second year to keep the school from closing, why I stay at Hogwarts every holiday. You spoke more right than you knew when you mocked me in first year over not being welcome at the Dursleys and about the cupboard, Draco. The cupboard under the stairs was my bedroom until I turned eleven. Do what you want with me, its still better than at the Dursleys or being treated like a talking head to demand everyone follow whatever Dumbledore is spouting at the moment," Harry informed them before sinking sightlessly back into his memories.

Harry was completely oblivious to the looks of horror he was now getting from the Slytherins. Snape finally broke the silence with a silent snarl of rage and a diagnostic cast at Harry. He didn't flinch or even move when the spell hit him, too lost in the nightmare forest of his memories to notice. The spell started producing a strip of parchment that just kept growing and growing and growing, forcing the snarl of rage into a look of sick shock from the Professor. Finally, it stopped growing at nearly 14 feet long.

The sound of a student getting sick next to him told him that some of his snakes were reading the results and it wasn't good. Forcing himself Snape cast an Accio and started reading the in depth medical history of Lily's son. By the time he was done he was sick to his stomach and soul, pale, and horrified at what the boy had lived through physically to say nothing of the likely mental injuries.

"You... you have a safe haven here," Snape hoarsely informed the son of his best friend and his nemesis. Harry simply nodded his acceptance and went back to staring sightlessly at the fire in the grate.

The grinding of stone on stone startled everyone. They all turned towards the sound and next to the fireplace the stones shifted aside to reveal a passageway. Harry could see a door at the end of the hall but also a flight of stairs leading downwards off to the right of the new door.

"~Little snake you are welcome in my chambers and in my personal workshop, what you call the Chamber of Secrets. You may wear the brash colors of Godric's House but I acknowledge you as one of ours. I am disturbed by how you have been treated yet glad that Lady Magic has granted you the gift of the Serpent tongue that you may use my secrets of the castle freely however it may have come about. The stairs lead to my study and workshop while the door is a bedroom you may claim and fortify as you please. I and the other founders have watched what you have endured here in this castle that is supposed to be a safe haven for all young magicals. For your trials and the repeated display of the values of each house we acknowledge and claim you as an Heir of Hogwarts. This is now your year round residence and no one can ever force you to leave the castle,~" the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, placed above the common room fireplace, informed Harry in Parseltongue before switching to English for the first time in centuries. "Child of Hogwarts this is your new home, be welcome in my house."

The words of the founder sparked magic which altered Harry's uniform. Harry still wore the Patch of Gryffindor but an embroidered snake now circled it protectively while a smaller patch of the school crest had formed underneath it. The red lining of his robes along with the red and gold of his tie were now shot through with strands of green and silver.

Next to the hallway a bronze plaque with Harry's name, house, status, along with a list of the various house qualities and his achievements appeared.

 **Loyalty:** Accepting Ron back as a friend (2nd year)/Fighting to protect his friends and the school (multi-year)  
**Hardwork:** Maintaining grades despite insanity each year/Investigative work to find the answers each year/Learning the Patronous (3rd year)  
**Bravery:** Protecting the stone (1st year)/Fighting off Quirrel/Fighting off the Dementors repeatedly/Fighting the Basilisk  
**Knowledge:** Maintaining grades despite insanity each year/Investigative work to find the answers each year/Learning the Patronous Charm (3rd year)/Using the knowledge each year effectively  
**Cunning:** Using the knowledge each year effectively (multi-year)/Arranging to have help in various forms whatever happens each year/Using the political or personal stance of others to get things done (1st year Peeves/Bloody Baron, Crabe/Goyle polyjuice potion 2nd year, Lupin and the Patronous charm lessons 3rd year)  
**Ambition:** Fighting to keep the school open to avoid the Dursleys (2nd year), Fighting to stay alive (multi-year)

Just under Harry's name there were instructions to tap the inscribed incident with a want to view a proper summary of the individual event or events. Tapping the school crest on the upper right hand corner would rest the plaque.


	93. No Choice v2.1.1

The entryway let in Mad-eye twenty minutes later even as it continued to bar entrance to the rest of the school. The sudden aching of the Dark Mark told Snape that this man wasn't Moody but instead a Death Eater and had somehow used his own Dark Mark to enter the common room.

"So you are one of Voldemort's. Figures. Did you put my name in the stupid goblet?" Harry asked the man bluntly. The castle had whispered to him that the man was marked by another Heir, the Heir of Slytherin, as a servant and he was in Slytherin territory. The whisper carried a distinct apology in its tone but Harry didn't mind and had mentally stroked the whisper as a thank you.

"We need to talk Potter. The Headmaster wants a word and you spooked the other schools," Moody said gruffly. Harry's harsh bark of broken laughter startled the Slytherins and put Snape on edge.

"If you are still talking to Voldy tell him I'll help him get his body back but he can't go around killing and torturing indiscriminately. I still don't even know what he stands for or why everyone is fighting. I _need_ information. Salazar has already promised me a safe place and never needing to go back to the Dursleys. Right now I really don't care what Dumbledore wants, especially with how he made absolutely sure I had to compete and that it didn't look like his fault. I'm also getting tired of the randomly weird dreams and weird pains from the scar Voldy left me with. Did he have to kill that old Muggle Frank? Never mind, you probable don't know what I'm talking about," Harry scowled in thought.

"Potter...?" Mood asked uncertainly.

"I need to break something and then curl up in blankets for a while, maybe then I'll be able to think clearly and deal with it all. I know the sheeple won't leave me alone," Harry pouted tiredly, earning twin snorts of unwanted amusement from Snape and Draco.

"I'll just tell him you were overwrought because of the way you've been harassed and having to fight for your life shall I?" Moody asked wryly.

"Yeah, that works. Tell him that I can lock down the Slytherin common room but it still leaves the staff _some_ access and the Chamber won't let anyone rescue me which was the alternative to Slytherin house. You know everyone still mostly hates me for my name coming out of the stupid goblet," Harry complained/agreed.

"Whoever put your name in might not have been given much of a choice lad," Moody pointed out carefully.

"Fine," Harry sighed before pulling one of the common room blankets off a nearby couch and cuddling up in his chair, hiding himself from the world inside the protective folds of the blanket. They left him alone after that as Slytherin house mostly dispersed and went back to normal things, occasionally tossing the Lion a look to check on him. Moody gave his excuses to everyone outside and sent them off before wandering off and sending an urgent update to his lord.


	94. No Choice v2.1.1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new medical thing for you all to associate with me... Fructos Malabsorption. Basically most of the food I can get my hands on is poisoned with corn syrup and it actually acts like a kind of poison for me. The problem is that the medical profession and the food industry have declared the term/diagnosis basically taboo even if 1/3rd or more of Europe has it and god only knows how many Americans or others.
> 
> So that's what looks like a large part of my active medical problems are coming from with half or more of the symptoms I live with being from the damn poison.
> 
> Dad's been practically confirmed with having it and my symptoms have been mirroring his a lot. Just needed to share.
> 
> On with the story!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Harry woke to not Ron or Hermione shaking him on the couch but Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. One look around told him last night hadn't been a dream and that, yes he had not only told the school to fuck off but spilled secrets about his life that would get him punished whenever the Dursleys got their hands on him again. He was under no illusion that Dumbledore wouldn't force him back to Private Dr.

"Come on Harry, breakfast and then we're getting you clothes. If someone asks we're blaming a seventh year for spilling an unfinished acid based potion on your clothes. I got a house elf to check what you left in Gryffindor and someone burned it. Pansy is going to try and burn what you do have unless we hide it and we need to escape before the lions kidnap you," Draco urged softly.

"Why? Why do you care?" Harry asked in an odd tone of voice. After a second's thought he added. "I want to keep the sweaters from Mrs. Weasley and my father's invisibility cloak but honestly? _Everything_ else 'cept my uniform needs replacing."

A quick glance at what had been rescued showed his broom, his invisibility cloak, his photo album from Hagrid, his miniature dragon, and his school books plus the essays he had been working on.

"I don't suppose whoever burned my stuff spared the homework I actually got done?" Harry murmured in resignation. The other boys shook their heads no. "Pity, I was hoping I'd get at least an E on the charms essay. At least I have the potions essay right here, even if it isn't done yet."

"We care Potter but explaining it is kinda hard and before you outed yourself as Dark a lot of Slytherin thought you'd cheerfully feed us to the Dementors because we weren't light," Blaise explained quietly. They helped Harry to tidy the area he had claimed in the common room before tossing various cleaning and freshening charms at him, leaving Harry spluttering and wide awake.

"Thanks though you could have warned me," Harry groused. He just got mischievous grins in response as they all headed for breakfast with him firmly in the middle of the entirety of Slytherin house.

When he resignedly attempted to go sit at the Gryffindor table he was surprised to be firmly steered into a seat at Slytherin instead, by a Prefect no less and his grinning year mates. Most of the school was still in bed, it being a Saturday morning and Harry's morning observations told him that Slytherins didn't typically get up this early for breakfast. He appreciated the sign of support from the snakes and hoped they didn't get into trouble. He was also glad to see the sudden disappearance of the "Potter Stinks" badges among the serpent house.

"Uncle Sev, we're kidnapping Potter to get him new clothes are you coming with us or playing decoy?" Draco asked, causing Harry to turn in his seat only to discover the Potions Master walking up behind him.

"I will accompany you. I need to check something in the village in any case and as a champion Mr. Potter has the right to leave the school for research or supplies related to the Tournament. I am uncertain but the goblet spitting out his name may have legally made him an adult. We would have to check with Gringotts," Severus mused aloud, carefully watching the student to see if they got the hint. His snakes took a few minutes but he was surprised that Harry caught on so quickly, though the duck of the head to hide that recognition was painfully familiar.

"I sent a letter to father last night so he knows to not worry about me spending money on clothes and things. We voted after he fell asleep and Pansy raided his clothes. We decided that we couldn't have a school champion in rags. He wants to keep the Weasley sweaters and the... special cloak but admitted that he needs replacements for everything but his uniform. He didn't know they burned those last night too," Draco explained carefully.

Harry watched as Snape's jaw and fist clenched in anger on Harry's behalf before forcing himself to relax.

"We may as well ensure that Gringotts isn't fining anyone for overdrawing and that everyone in the group has what school books they need. Thankfully it is a Hogsmeade weekend so few will bother us if I escort you all to the bank. I trust none of you will separate from the rest of the group as we conduct our business," Severus informed them curtly gained a chorus of agreement. The other Slytherins not going with the fourth years all promised to cover for them, bewildering Harry somewhat as breakfast proceeded.


	95. No Choice v2.1.1.1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of breakfast, next stop Diagon Alley! I'll try to get it up by mid-nite my time, that's East Coast US.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We may as well ensure that Gringotts isn't fining anyone for overdrawing and that everyone in the group has what school things they need. Thankfully it is a Hogsmeade weekend so few will bother us if I escort you all to the bank. I trust none of you will separate from the rest of the group as we conduct our business," Severus informed them curtly gained a chorus of agreement. The other Slytherins not going with the fourth years all promised to cover for them, bewildering Harry somewhat as breakfast proceeded.

"Harrykins! We rescued the family sweaters," George and Fred exclaimed together, slipping in around Harry as Snape started in on his own meal at the head table. Harry was immediately very aware of the bundle of sweaters wrapped up in a clean uniform that was slipped slyly into his lap.

"Ron was about to burn them with everything else," Fred explained.

"The git," George agreed.

"We are very disappointed in our little brother," Fred said with mock disappointment.

"Very disappointed indeed, burning the things of our little brother Harrykins," George agreed sorrowfully.

"Oh well, we will just have to teach Ronnikins that destroying the things of family members is a no-no," Fred cheerfully declared.

"Little blond moon sends her regards and thanks you again for the dance," George added happily.

"Nev promised to help you re-write your Herbology homework and warns that something dangerous was done to your bed," Fred put in seriously.

"Both of them want us to make you promise not to go in to the tower for at least a month and we promised to help you make a hide out," George promised.

"What? You think we're going to throw him out or eat him?" Draco asked nonchalantly, hiding his hurt at the suggestion.

"No, little Malfoy. We just think that the _teachers_ might be a little against Harrykins hiding out in Slytherin territory," Fred explained cheerfully. "Its part of their job to watch us you see and Harrykins is a special target for many nasty things and people."

"Oh is that all? The castle already gave him his own room off the common room and he promised us all a trip to Slytherin's Chamber," Blaise reassured them quietly.

Harry smacked his head upon the table and gave a muffled response to the twin's mix of hurt and gleeful expressions. "Yes, you can come too. The Slytherins deserve it as part of their house and you two terrors have been hiding in the lion's den with me so... yes."

"One of us will come get you when its time, and bring the other two. We are getting him a new wardrobe today but we need everyone else to stay distracted. Think you're up for the task?" Pansy asked slyly.

"Are we ever!" the twins chorused before playfully kissing either side of Harry's cheeks and darting away as Harry growled, lifting his head so he could accurately lob a bisket after them.

Breakfast proceeded fairly normally aside from the death glares and declarations of Traitor aimed at Harry. The Slytherin table and Harry endured it but snuck the champion out of the hall as quickly as they could via Snape and a fake detention for the fourth years. The escape from the castle was actively aided and abetted by the twins setting off a major prank in the Great Hall and, surprisingly, Filtch sneaking them out the main doors. A portkey trip and they arrived in Diagon Alley right in front of the bank.


	96. New Farm Open!

The less crowded Bunny Farm 2 is now up!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11880636/chapters/26829825 

 

Everything will now be posted there!

**Author's Note:**

> Please specify chapter/story when asking for more or offering ideas. It makes my life easier. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Please bear in mind that while gaining the bunny its own posting does gain it more likelihood in eventually being completed it is still subject to the whims of the muse.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Just a quick reminder. If I haven't responded to your review, one of three things happened:  
> 1) I haven't seen it yet.  
> 2) I didn't think it needed a response  
> 3) It sparked some sort of inspiration and I'm keeping it as a reference (most common with long and detailed reviews)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> The less crowded Bunny Farm 2 is now up!
> 
> **http://archiveofourown.org/works/11880636/chapters/26829825**


End file.
